How Hard I Try
by Austwigirl
Summary: Paul imprints on Corrie Redbird. This story follows the rocky road of them getting together and getting things right in spite of those who want them apart. From family to friends to jilted exes - Who said an imprint didn't require hard work? This story is lots of ANGST so please be mindful of that when reading expect lots of drama. Some Bella and Cullen inclusion, lots of Pack.
1. Summer's Here

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, I sincerely hope you like itAll vampire and wolf characters and those recognizable from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended

Chapter 1 - Summer's Here

Corrine

"Corrine Lola Redbird! Wake UP!"

"Ugh…hmmmmm..noooooo." I groaned, rolling over and wrapping my pillow around my head. I didn't want to wake up, as usual. I mean, it's literally the first Saturday of summer, so why should I be up early? Especially since I was out all night with the boys racing. I deserved at least another four hours.

" _Come on Corrie, get out of bed_ ," my mother Julia nudged my foot after rudely intruding. I listened to her rummaging around, no doubt inspecting my dirty jeans and shoes on the carpet. "You've gotta clean this room up, today. And these dirty jeans and shoes? Today, I'm not kidding missy! Now GET UP!" She left the room muttering about my unlady-like behavior. You'd think that after seventeen years she'd be used to it by now.

I groaned again and rolled over, inwardly cursing chores and mornings and all things that deprive me of my precious sleep. Ten minutes later I was up in the shower, dressed and picking up the dirty clothes and shoes, shoving them into an empty laundry basket so I could take them down to the washroom. After putting a load to wash and dumping my trainers into a bucket of water I shuffled into the kitchen for coffee.

 _"Finally!_ I've got this bake sale later, and I _know_ you forgot honey, but I _really need your_ help with these cupcakes. I've still got fifty more to go." Mom was busy stirring batter, greasing mini cupcake pans and checking the cupcakes that were in the oven; all at once. She had flour all over her fair skin and in her wavy chocolate brown hair which was in a messy bun at the top of her head. Her apron was smeared with frosting and I quickly stuffed a cold pancake from the table in my mouth to keep from laughing. She hated to be teased and I wanted to be on her good side today if I was to go hang out later.

I drained my coffee mug and set it on the table. "Sure Mom, whatever you need, I got this," I said with a smile, earning a relieved sigh as she put me to task.

This happened every few months, the crazed soccer mom madness. My nine year old twin brothers Luke and Toby were little soccer pros, and Mom did any and everything to make them happy. But it was really the other soccer moms that she wanted to impress that caused her to go crazy like this. We weren't rich like a handful of the other families that had their kids in the Forks Soccer Club, so whenever bake sales and the like came around, Mom needed everything to be perfect.

My Mom is a housewife and mother to five kids – my older brother Joey is twenty-two. Like me he dirt-bike races, he also dates a ton of girls and works at the local music store. He loves anything loud, dangerous and female basically. My other younger brother Connor is fifteen and he loves basketball, comic books and video games, he's a bit of a geek but his b-ball skills make him a popular one. Then there're the twins who only care about soccer, video games and cartoons; and me, Corrie, the volley ball captain and motorcross speed demon. I'm the only girl, and that means I'm not much of one, much to my mother's chagrin.

Dad manages the local Mega-Mart grocery store which is just off the highway that leads into Forks from Port Angeles. He's big on sports hence why all of his kids are good athletes. Dad made it to varsity b-ball back in his day, and to this day he's still an avid fan. Weekends in my house are dedicated to sports. There's always some game on tv or we're out watching it together. We're our own team of sorts. We're close and we're happy, I wouldn't change it for the world.

While Mom went to shower and get ready to take the twins to their game, I put my clothes to dry and scrubbed my shoes. I'd need to get some new ones again. I bit my lip, wondering how I'd broach that subject with my parents. I hated asking for anything, knowing that they already had their hands full with the house and my brothers' athletic needs. Maybe Joey would spot me. But really, I knew that I needed to get a job. I'm seventeen so why not? In fact, I was pretty sure Dad could get me one at the Mega-Mart bagging groceries or something lame like that. But that would take up too much of my days, and I needed to train if I was competing this summer.

I decided then and there that it was time to draw up a flier and hand it out around the neighborhood, offering my babysitting services. I usually sat every now and again for the Levingston's and the Jones' down the street, but I needed more jobs to make good money out of it.

"Corrie, I can't find my shin guards," Toby said miserably, breaking my thoughts as I hung my shoes up on the line that ran across the washroom.

"Okay squirt, I'll find 'em," I playfully ruffled my little brother's brown hair and started the search around the garage. I ended up finding some socks and a hair brush I'd been looking for before I found his shin guards and packed them away in his bag. Then I went upstairs and changed my clothes so that I could go to the game with the family. I decided on a clean pair of blue jeans, my pink converse and a pink hoodie with a white sweater underneath. Being a tomboy didn't mean that I hated pink, it was a cool color and I liked the irony of it all. I shoved my brown hair up into a low pony tail and stuck a navy blue cap on it that said "BABE," it was a gift from Joey last year. But I am pretty sure he stole it from one of his many conquests.

Dad was at the table reading the paper when I got back downstairs. "What's up kiddo?" he said over the top of his glasses as I kissed his cheek. He looked nice in his blue polo shirt and faded blue jeans. It went nice against his black and silver streaked hair. Dad is of Quileute descent so his skin is a couple shades darker than us kids and he has the warmest brown eyes. Joey, Connor and Luke are the only ones who came out looking more like him, while Toby and I favor Mom's brown hair and green eyes.

"Nothing much. I decided to make a flier for babysitting. I could really use the cash to get some new gear and fix my bike."

"What wrong with it?"

"Um, nothing major but I wanna carry it to get tuned and whatnot."

"But you can tune it yourself princess."

"I know, but I just want a professional opinion, there's this clicking noise I don't like."

"Did you ask Joey?"

"He's been too busy to take a look at it." I shrugged my shoulders. I just wanted an excuse to go see my friend over in La Push. I hadn't seen Jacob Black since last summer and he was a better mechanic than anyone I knew. I'd prefer to pay him than some other dude that might rip me off. Between him and my cousin Leanne, I was due a visit to the Quileute Reservation a half-hour away. Plus it was summer, and summer meant beach days, a tan would be nice. I'd always wished I could look more like my Native side.

"Okay, well, I know races will soon start for you, so if you do need any extra cash, don't hesitate to ask, maybe you can work part time at the Mega-Mart."

"Thanks Dad!" I bounced over and gave him another peck before raiding the fridge. We would be leaving soon and I wanted a full stomach.

We piled into Mom's minivan, Dad at the wheel. Joey was the only one missing as he had to work. Two hours later Dad and I were shouting our heads off at the field while Connor sat there reading a book. He was into fantasy novels like me, he liked anything dark and mysterious. Mom was over at the bake sale table dealing with the crowd of parents, children and passers-by in the area.

The twins' team won so we headed over to the local pizzeria with the other families to celebrate. My best friend Valerie called me while we were drinking milkshakes and listening to the twins talk about their favorite moments of the game.

 _"Hey whatcha doing?"_ Val chirped.

"I'm at Dinsley's with my fam, soccer game celebrations."

 _"Oh cool! I'm coming to get you, I'm not far away!"_

"Cool, see ya."

"Who's that?" Mom asked.

"Just Val, she's coming to get me. Is it okay if I go hang with her? I'll finish cleaning up my room later, I promise."

"Of course you can go, it's summer! Just be home at a decent hour." Dad answered. I was a bit of a Daddy's Girl so I wasn't surprised that he ushered me off. Mom tended to be a little more strict, always the one to say no.

"I will," I beamed, glad for an escape.

"So Corrie's decided to make some fliers and expand her babysitting services this summer," Dad told Mom, making it seem like a much bigger deal than it really was. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh really? That's nice honey," Mom gave me a squeeze and a warm smile.

"Thanks, maybe you can put in a good word with your peeps, I could really use the cash for clothes and the bike and stuff." I looked around at all my little brothers' teammates and saw a gold mine. I wish I'd done the fliers to hand them out now.

"Responsibility, that's what I like to hear." Dad smiled.

"We can go to Port Angeles for a day when you've saved enough to go shopping," Mom suggested.

"Yeap, that's what I was thinking too." I wanted to get new clothes for school. Even though I am a tom boy that doesn't mean I don't care about my looks. Guys notice me and Val a lot, and I intended to go to a few parties and whatnot this summer, plus, who doesn't want new clothes for school in September?

Valerie arrived in her white Toyota Camry and beeped the horn outside, waving to my family though the window. I jumped up and said my goodbyes and pushed out into the street. I almost knocked into a girl that was coming in, recognizing her as Bella Swan, the Chief of Police's daughter.

"Sorry Bella," I said awkwardly.

"Oh hey uh… Corrine, it's okay, my fault for not watching where I was going," she grinned sheepishly, turning bright red. I was surprised she knew my name, but I guess she would because I was popular for sports.

"See ya around," I waved, noticing that she wasn't with her ultra-hot, ultra-weird boyfriend Edward Cullen. They just graduated from our school. They're so lucky to be done with that ball and chain.

I jumped into the passenger seat of Val's ride.

"Did you see your friend?" I asked mischievously.

"NO, I didn't see _Edward."_

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "You need to get over it, he's with her now and they seem pretty serious, it's been a whole year or is it two?"

"Oh whatever!" she ignored me as she always did whenever I poked fun at her Cullen infatuation.

Val reversed out of the lot, music blasting in our ears as she sang along and popped her gum. Valerie is a dark beauty. She has inky black hair, piercing blue eyes and creamy skin. My complexion is a little more tanned than hers; I'm not exactly pale, more like beige, thanks to the Quileute genes. She's sexy and dresses well, and the object of most guy's obsession at school – well before Bella came and caused an uproar in the senior class for reasons Val has never understood. She's really girly and not into sports, but we've been friends since kindergarten so none of that really matters. We're like sisters more than best friends.

"Our brothers' team won by the way," I told her with a wry smile.

 _"Wonderful," she_ grinned with a roll of her eyes which made me laugh. "So guess what!" she shrieked.

"What?" I asked, as I stuffed a piece of her gum into my mouth.

"There's a bonfire tonight at First Beach, everyone's gonna be there! You game?"

"Sure! Of course! God I'm so fudgin' happy it's summer, Val. I'm gonna make some babysitting fliers and Dad said I could work part-time at the Mega-Mart if I want to."

"What? That's great Corr! Although it'll mean less time for us to chill, I'm happy for you." Val's dad is the local dentist and he has a practice in Port Angeles on the weekends; so she's lucky to be a spoiled princess like that. Mr. Davis buys her and her mom _anything_ they want. Mrs. Davis is on the soccer committee and is one of the moms that makes mine so crazy with being perfect – even though Mom and Mrs. D have known each other forever, there's a hint of rivalry. Personally I think my mom's the best, but whatever, I don't really give it much thought. Neither does Val. We ignore them most times. Val doesn't even bother to come to her brother's games like I do, she _really hates_ sports - weird I know.

Valerie pulled up to the gate of her mansion and keyed in the code. She lives on the secluded rich side of town, which is only a handful of houses. We went inside and she dragged me up to her room to discuss outfits.

"So, tonight I wanna look smoking hott, but not too over the top. I need your advice on my choices."

I nodded and spread myself out on her bed while I watched her try on various pants, tops and sweaters. Since we were going to the beach at night, dresses and skirts were out of the question. Bad weather was the norm in Forks and at any moment it could get too cold or rainy.

I finally convinced her to wear her black skinny jeans and a black cardigan with a nice blue long sleeved top than made her eyes and boobs pop. She ended up throwing an olive green sweater at my face telling me to keep it because she didn't think it suited her. She always did things like that, giving me clothes or shoes with excuses that it didn't fit or she didn't like it or whatever. Only because she was my best friend, I didn't take offence. I was no one's pity party. She made me try it on and it actually did look nice on me. It hugged my boobs and my waist perfectly, making my curves stand out more than usual. We spent the next half hour talking about how I should do my hair and what shoes and pants I should wear with it before Val decided to get the housekeeper to make us a pizza. I had some already but Val was in the mood for it.

"So who do you think you'll hook up with this summer?" she asked, looking down on me as I was sitting on the carpet Indian style.

I raised my eyebrows. "I hadn't thought of it Val, I mean, there's _no one_."

"What about Marlon?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you wanna try him again?"

"Try him?" I laughed with a mouth full of pizza. "I don't really care, honestly. He's cute and all, but we both know I'd have to compete with his friends."

Marlon was this guy I'd made out with a couple of times this year. He was hot, captain of the Forks High basketball team, but I wasn't really into him that much anymore. He was cool, and we both loved sports, but his ego was a little too inflated for my liking. I still didn't know how I ended up kissing him in the first place.

"Well, if he comes to you later will you say no?"

"Ummmmm, maybe not. I guess it depends on how I feel in the moment."

Val rolled her eyes at me from where she sat her bed. "You're nuts. He's the hottest guy at school apart from Edward and you couldn't care less! You could be prom queen next year!"

I snorted. "Yeah, cause I want to be Prom Queen!" I said sarcastically. "I am more than okay with you being prom queen, Val."

"Well, fingers are always crossed!" she beamed.

I knew that she would be though. Val was beautiful and graceful. She carried herself with such confidence and the whole school loved her. Those things never appealed to me. I certainly didn't need to be the girlfriend of the most popular and richest boy in our school.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"Umm, who knows? There's always Mike Newton. I don't mind fooling around with him. Now that he's over Bella he's much more fun to be around."

"And Jessica?"

"What about her? You snooze you lose."

I giggled. Val could be quite competitive when she wanted to be. I knew that her response to guys was usually just out of boredom anyway. Maybe this summer she'd meet someone new. Hell, maybe I would too. Actually, that would be nice. Life did feel a bit stagnant, I would welcome a change, a new adventure.


	2. What The Hell Just Happened?

Chapter 2 – What the hell just happened?

Corrine

Three hours later I left Val and was back home cleaning up my room since I was desperate to go to the bonfire tonight. I placed my clothes on the bed, deciding on a pair of old brown corduroy pants that fit like a glove and a matching brown pair of Vans to go with the green sweater. I would wear my tan parka to keep warm. Val had given me a fish braid already so my hair was done. I just hoped it would last through my shower.

By six I was ready to go. Valerie blew her horn impatiently and I sprinted out the house yelling my good-byes as I went. In half an hour we were parking at the side of the road and walking on the beach which was dotted with a hundred fires all over. I bet that from up on top of the cliffs they'd look like little candles thrown all over the sand.

"Tonight's gonna be awesome! _Everyone's_ here!" she squealed excitedly.

I could tell that there were lots of Quileute teenagers on the beach as well, I immediately kept my eyes peeled for my only cousin Leanne. Val and I found the fire where our other friends from Forks High School sat and immediately got comfortable. We brought hot dogs and buns to roast on the fire and Val, as usual, smuggled a bottle of vodka from her parents' private stash.

"Guess who's coming over here," Val whispered into my ear as we ate the hot dogs an hour later. "NO don't look!" she giggled as I immediately started to turn.

"Who is it?"

"Marlon," she grinned wickedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey beautiful," I heard his voice behind me as his finger ran along my arm. I shivered involuntarily, turning to meet his cocky grin.

"Hey Marlon."

"Was hoping you'd be here," he said casually.

"Well, why wouldn't I be? I think the whole class is here," I snorted and rolled my eyes. Valerie nudged my foot telling me to play nice.

"I was hoping we could go somewhere and talk for a minute," he said with a hopeful, puppy look. He was wearing his team jacket and all black underneath.

"Uh, sure," I shrugged after a moment of contemplation. Valerie gave me a wink and got up to talk to Mike Newton, her off-and-on crush.

We walked past other groups of kids from our school and headed towards the rocks that sat at the bottom of the cliffs.

"So, what's up?" I asked, kind of annoyed now. I wasn't really in the mood for this.

"Well I wanted to know what's up with you and me? It's been a while since we hooked up and I kinda miss you, yuh know?" He said, stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up into his blue eyes and my heart picked up the pace as I registered how close he was. He looked like a model, with his shoulder length blonde hair flopping over into his face. He wore a small gold hoop in his left ear.

"Oh really? You _kinda miss_ me?" I scoffed. We had hooked up at Mike's birthday party a month ago. All we did was kiss of course.

"You know what I mean, I _do_ miss you, I want to spend more time with you this summer, please?" Marlon leaned over and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

His thin lips were warm and soft, and for some reason, instead of backing away I found my arms winding around his neck as I pulled his face back to mine. The kiss was nice, it made me shiver as his mouth moved expertly against mine. He pulled my waist to press up against his and I enjoyed the way he moaned against me. I felt desired and pretty in that moment. To know that _the_ most popular guy in school still wanted me was kinda flattering even though I denied the whole idea of us being a couple.

Finally we broke away, gasping for air.

"I want you to be my girl Corrie, I like you."

I was shocked. I opened and closed my mouth a few times like a fish, making a fool of myself.

"Why Marlon? You can have anyone you want so why me?" I couldn't help but ask. I still wasn't so sure if it was what I wanted to do. I'd never had a boyfriend before. Hell, I'd never even kissed another guy before.

"You're not like other girls at school, yuh know? You're easy to get along with, you like sports, you ride a dirt bike for crying out loud, you're just _awesome._ And you're really pretty too Corr, you've got a hot ass body. I think we make the perfect pair."

I chuckled and shook my head. It was nice to hear, but still I wasn't sure. This was Marlon Andrews, asking me, Corrine Redbird to go steady? Like, _what the hell?_ I hadn't expected this at all.

"Look, I don't wanna pressure you alright? Let's just hang for the rest of the night, and tomorrow night maybe you'll let me take you on our first date."

"Hmmm, okay," I said with a slow smile spreading on my face as my cheeks grew rosy. My first date, tomorrow. _Wow._ I couldn't turn that down.

"Great," Marlon exhaled loudly and sighed with a shake of his oval shaped head. "You really had me for a moment there," he chuckled with relief. He looked adorable doing that.

"Oh whatever, if I'd said no you would have asked someone else." I rolled my eyes, trying to hide how flattered I felt.

He looked at me with a wounded pout then. "So you don't believe me when I say that I really like you? I don't wanna ask anybody else to be my girl Corrie, you gotta believe me, _please."_

I felt bad and decided to just go with it. "Yeah I believe you, let's just get back to the bonfire okay? I'm feeling kind of cold."

"Sure, let's go." He wrapped his long lean but muscular arm around me then and I wound mine around his waist. He wasn't that much taller than me, only about 5 inches, putting him around six feet. His waist was lean like the rest of his body, and we easily fit together. It was nice, walking with the most popular boy at school. As we neared the bonfires, I couldn't help but catch the whispers and glances of our classmates as they noticed our joined bodies. I peeked up at him, brushing my loose hair behind my ear, to find a satisfied smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself. He was cute even if he could be a tad full of himself.

We spent the next hour or so chatting with our friends. I listened to Marlon and his boys tell stories about their basketball adventures with Valerie and some other girls in our year - Tara, Simone and Chelsey. We were all excited to be seniors next semester. Most of them would be going away to college after. Val for sure was going upstate to Seattle, but me, I hadn't a clue. I didn't even know if my parents could afford it. If only I were dedicated enough to win a scholarship. Sure I loved being on the volleyball team, but it wasn't sure if I wanted to play at college level, biking was my passion. If they handed out scholarships for that, then I'd be game to leave home.

"Corrie?" I heard a voice call to me. My head snapped back to see a huge dark figure walking towards me. I had no idea who it was, this massive dude. I could tell he was Quileute, but that was all. "Corrie? It's me Jake!" the deep voice called out again.

My eyes widened and I let out a gasp as his face came into view due to the light of our fire. "JAKE?" I screamed and jumped up immediately, running over to him. "What the hell Jacob?" I shrieked as he picked me up and swung me around in a tight hug. He was sooo not the Jacob I remembered.

"What's been going on Corrie?" he said with a wide smile that instantly warmed my heart. Jacob Black was the sweetest dude around, I loved him to bits in a buddy type of way. He was always kind and sunny.

"Nothing much! I should be asking you that Jake? What the hell happened to you? You're gigantic!" I was floored. He was such a hunk now, and I felt dirty just thinking it.

"Growth spurt?" he said with a face of innocence.

"Growth spurt my butt! My god! I still can't believe it!" I laughed and punched his arm lightly. His muscles were rock hard.

"It's crazy. So what's happening, I haven't seen you in forever, Corr!"

"I could say the same for you! You didn't even call me," I teased.

"Yeah, I have a lot going on, I've had zero chill time in like the last year," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. I could see he felt shy about talking about himself so I let it go.

"Well, it doesn't matter, maybe we can catch up this summer?"

"That would be awesome. Hey, you wanna come back with me and say hi to Leanne? She's over here with the guys!" Jake grabbed my hand with a huge smile and pulled me forward. His skin was scorching hot but it felt nice against the chilly sea breeze. Was he sick or something? He didn't look it? I started to skip beside him to keep up with his long strides, forgetting everything about my own friends. I heard Marlon call out to me, but I pretended not to hear. My cousin and my favorite mechanic were here and I hadn't seen them in like a whole year, nothing else mattered more than catching up with them right now. Why the hell had it been so long? It dawned on me that way too much time had passed. How had I not noticed?

"Leanne!" I shouted when I saw the dark hair and familiar form of my cousin. She was currently draped over this big dude, just like Jacob. My cousin turned at the sound of my voice and her eyes lit up as she saw it was me.

"Oh my God! Corrie? Oh my God!" she got up and ran over to me and we squealed and hugged each other tightly as Jacob laughed.

"God you guys sound like little piglets," he said mockingly.

"Oh shut it Black, I haven't seen this girl in a whole fudgin' year!" I told him. I stepped back and admired my cousin. She was a total babe even with glasses. Like me she had fairly big boobs, a curvy waist and tight butt. She used to be tall and skinny, but now she was just _hott._ Her jeans and sweater fit her like second skin. I always envied her for being full Quileute with her raven hair, tanned skin and dark eyes.

"Is there something in the water over here? Why is everyone so hot now? Lee, you're smokin'!"

Leanne blushed and returned the compliment, her brown eyes twinkling.

"I can't believe it's been so long Corrie, I got a part time job at the diner so I've been too busy to come visit," she pouted wistfully.

"It's okay, apart from school, volley ball and biking have been keeping me busy too, it's not like we haven't kept in contact though!" We would always text each other randomly to say hi.

"So seniors next semester huh?" she smiled.

"I know right? I'm so excited to get out of school!"

"What are you gonna do after?" Jacob asked, next to me.

"Ugh, don't ask, I haven't a clue, like seriously." I rolled my eyes and blew air loudly through my lips.

"You still got time, don't sweat it."

"Mom wants me to go to college so that's why I've been working." Leanne piped up. Her mother Aunt Jody and my father are twins. Somehow it wasn't surprising when she and my mom were pregnant at the same time.

"That's cool, I'm happy for you! How's Grammie?"

"She's good, she misses you guys."

"God, I miss her too, honestly I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen her."

"Well, your Dad and her had a falling out, so blame it on them."

"I don't even remember what it was about though?" My father had refused to visit the Reservation for months. I was so busy with my life that I just forgot about it. I felt extremely guilty now.

"Girl, I don't even know. But whatever, you wanna come meet my date?" she offered excitedly, dragging me over to the big dudes that were all around the bonfire laughing and talking. Some of them were paired up and looking very in love with their girlfriends, some looked a bit younger. Jacob introduced me first to Quil, Seth, Embry, Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, Colin and Brady and their friends. They all waved politely and went back to their talk while Leanne dragged her guy over to me. I had met Quil and Embry before, but they too had changed so much it was like meeting them all over again.

"Corrie, this is Paul, Paul this is my cousin Corrie, well Corrine but we don't call her that. She lives in Forks, her dad is my mom's twin," Leanne explained as she tugged the giant over to stand in front of me.

Paul seemed miserable and uninterested in meeting me, but his hand shot out anyways and I took it. His hand was hot as hell like Jake's and a weird electric tingle ran down my spine as our hands connected.

"Hi Paul, nice to meet you," I said with a smile as I made a quick sweep of his facial features. He was gorgeous, like Jacob and the rest of the group. His hair was jet black and his eyes a deep brown. He had a very angular face, clean shaven and a straight nose. His lips were full and a shade darker than his skin. Definitely had to be something in the water!

He finally had the decency to look me in the eye as we shook hands a few times before letting go. I blushed immediately.

"Hi," he said gruffly, with a miserable frown. But as he really looked at me in the eye I saw his expression change from misery to surprise, to wonder, to affection then…anger? It all happened so fast I had no time to even react. I felt another shiver down my spine and a sudden tug in my chest which caused me to gasp for air.

After a few moments of staring at each other like fools he finally snapped out of it, leaving me breathless. "AWW FUCK!" he exclaimed, then turned and walked away, stomping down the beach swearing so loudly, it made me wince. I immediately felt cold and desperate. It was unsettling how my stomach churned with nerves.

"What – what just happened?" I asked Jacob shakily. He was staring after Paul with surprise. All their friends were now quiet, watching me and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it, Paul is moodier than a girl on her period. See ya later Corr, I gotta go check on him before he does something stupid. But let's catch up really soon okay? Come by anytime!" Jacob touched my shoulder sympathetically before running off.

"Sure okay," I whispered to his retreating back.

Leanne and I watched as a couple others ran after Paul, calling out to him. But he never stopped. In fact he started to run and in no time they all disappeared into the trees that lined the beach.

"Um, Lee? I'm really sorry, I honestly don't know what I just did to Paul," I felt so embarrassed as I met my cousin's own confused, embarrassed eyes.

"Do you know him from before?" she asked suspiciously, with panic in her eyes and possessiveness in her voice.

"No! Never met him!" I cried innocently, palms up.

"Oh. Well…don't worry, Corr. Honestly? Paul _is_ moody, and I was lucky he even asked me to come tonight. He's a mystery most times, I guess that's why I like him so much." She sighed longingly in the direction he went, making me feel like the gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe.

"Have you been dating long?" For some reason I was scared of the answer. I felt another nervous flutter in my stomach.

"Well, once we went out for a bite to eat, but Paul isn't really the dating kind. He just loves to make out, or sleep around. He's known for his expertise in that field." She snorted and looked down at the sand, blushing.

"And you _like_ him?" I said, looking over to where he had disappeared. My cousin was making out with the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen…I mean besides Jacob and the rest of them. Even after hearing that he was basically a man-whore I didn't know why it mattered to me, but I wanted to know what I had done to upset him. I wanted him to come back so that I could see he was okay. And I didn't want my cousin to be hurt because of me, I had ruined her first real date with him. I was guilty for wanting to see my cousin's date again. I was surprised at this tumult of emotions racing through my head.

"Yeah, he's an _amazing_ kisser, to have his attention feels like winning the lottery." her face went all dreamy as she talked about him.

I smiled and nodded, kinda understanding what she meant. I had felt that same way not too long ago when I was with Marlon. Speaking of which… "Um, I should probably get back to my friends. It's soon time to go."

"Sure, no problem. God Corrie it was soooo good to see you, please tell me we'll spend some time together this summer? You can come up and stay for a weekend or two."

"I'd love to. I'm gonna be working too, but I'll make the time."

"Oh that's nice. Just text me and we'll make a plan then." Leanna reached over and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Can't wait Lee, love you." I whispered.

"Love you too, bye," she said with a sad smile, and I turned and walked away. I didn't know why but I felt like I was leaving a part of myself behind as I walked back to my bonfire. I brushed off the anxiety messing with my stomach and pasted a fake smile on my face as I approached the guy I should have been thinking about.

"There you are! I was beginning to wonder if that giant had stolen you away?" Marlon said with a grin and his arm snaked around my shoulders. Valerie shot me an inquisitive stare too.

"Just talking with my cousin Leanne from La Push, haven't seen her since last summer."

"Okay, cool."

"How is she?" Val asked, they knew each other somewhat.

"She's great, she looks so different, she's hott."

"Oooh nice," Val winked. "You okay?" she must have picked up on my nervous twitching.

"Yeah, of course!" I tried to seem casual, leaning into Marlon's side, but I felt out-of-place now.

I took a seat on a log with Marlon, avoiding Valerie's questioning glares. She knew me well enough to know that something was wrong. But I didn't want to tell her or anyone.

What could I really say? I'd met my cousin's crush, and he'd made me feel all weird and tingly inside – something so intense, that I'd never felt before with Marlon? And after a weird staring thing he'd sworn in my face and stomped away in anger?

How could I explain that? I had no clue what had happened.

If only I could forget about it. It was just plain wrong, Leanne clearly liked Paul a lot.

But all I could think about was his eyes…warm and brown… and mysterious.

Warm like hot chocolate and the midday sun in summer.

 _What the hell?_

I shivered and tried to focus on the conversations around me, only to be freaked out by the pained howling of a wolf in the distance.


	3. I Don't Want This

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

Paul

Hooking up is my thing, that and being a wolf. They're the two things that I do best and I'm proud of that.

Growing up in La Push we always heard stories of our tribe being specially connected to the wolf. It's our spirit animal, it's the animal that the previous warriors depended on to protect our tribe from its enemies, the Cold Ones. Now my friends and I are the warriors, and we too depend on the Great Wolf to protect our tribe. It's in our blood, this ability to phase and become a wolf whenever the Cold Ones are near – those bloodsucking vampires.

It has its drawbacks though. Beyond the first phase which hurt like hell, we barely have time for ourselves to do anything else, we skip a lot of school, we eat like pigs constantly, we hardly have any clothes because we tend to shred them while phasing out of anger – which happens a lot. I could go on and on.

The major drawback for me personally is controlling the phase. I've always had anger issues, I mean, who wouldn't if they grew up in my family with a drunken father who constantly lashed out? It's all I knew growing up. I learned by the poorest example.

Anger is the trigger to phasing into a wolf, so for me it was extra hard in the beginning to keep myself in check. I could hardly go to school because of it. I was always getting in fights and stuff which of course was a threat to others. Phasing too close to a human would seriously hurt them and expose our tribal secret. Plus we wolves are super strong and I could kill someone if I hit them too hard. So Sam was always on my ass to keep me in check in school. I just graduated – barely though. I think the school wanted to get rid of me that's why I was allowed to.

But the good side of being a wolf? The ladies. I mean, I was always good with the ladies - that's what I'm known for on the Rez. But when the wolf gene is activated, it's like we become bigger and better versions of ourselves. The muscles explode, we shoot up to over six feet in height, our voices deepen – we're like gods now. So all the girls love me more– and love to hate me. I flirt more than anything, but when I really like a girl's body I'll take her on a couple dates or just make out or have sex. People think I have sex with everyone I'm with but I don't. Some girls aren't ready for that, they just want to flaunt me to their friends and I don't mind one bit.

That's what's going on tonight. It's Brady's fifteenth birthday, so we're having a bonfire at First Beach here at home in La Push, Washington, the Quileute Reservation. It's the first weekend of summer so the place is packed with Quileutes and kids from Forks who come here to hang. I decided to bring a date, although the others are pissed with me for that. With outsiders around we can't be ourselves and talk about wolfy things. But I like that, I'd like one night to just be normal rather than talk about vampires or what happened when someone was on patrol.

I've got this girl Leanne Redbird with me. She's one of those bookworms who suddenly had a growth spurt and became sexy. She's still a good girl though, and she is the granddaughter of a Council member – that's why Sam doesn't want me messing with her. What he doesn't realize is that _she_ wants me, she's been giving me the eye for months now and I finally caved and talked to her.

So here we are. She's being shy and keeping rather quiet. She knows Jake, Quil and Embry from school so they've talked with her a little, enough to make her relax. She's stuck to my arm like glue right now, giving me the eye, but I dunno…I'm kinda not feeling her anymore. She's cute and nice and all, but tonight I'm off my game. Sam was right, I shouldn't have invited her.

I can't explain it, but I just feel like I should be doing something else. There's this feeling that I need to get up and walk around and find someone, but that makes no sense. I just want to relax and enjoy the night with my friends.

"Hey is that Bella?" Jake said to no one in particular. Me and the pack all groaned and rolled our eyes. The last thing or person we wanted to hear about was his precious Bella Swan, Vampire Girl – She Who Runs With Leeches. You'd think that after she chose being with a bloodsucker over him that Jake would just forget about her, but no, he can't. I watched him get up and go looking through the crowd to see if it was his so-called best friend.

"So Paul? What are you doing tomorrow?" Leanne looked up at me with her big brown eyes, all wide and innocent.

"Working, like always."

"Oh." She looked down at her fingers, disappointed. "I was hoping we could do something, just the two of us…" she finished. She looked back up at me and I knew what she meant. She wanted us to get physical. Usually I'd be smiling and saying something cocky but I just can't, I just don't want to.

"Uh, I dunno." I scratched the back of my head, racking my brain for some excuse but could find none.

"We can go on a picnic, or I can come over to your house? Or you can take me for a ride on your bike?" her suggestions aren't half bad but I still was not interested. I looked around the fire at my friends. Sam was engrossed with Emily and Jared with Kim. Jared's my right-hand man but he had his own date to occupy him. Quil and Embry were busy talking about some nonsense while Collin, Brady and Seth were chatting with some friends of theirs. That left Leah, who was just sitting alone staring at the _fire. Definitely_ not her. She suddenly jumped up and stalked away, no doubt to go phase and be emo. _Good riddance_.

"Um, I don't think I can," I finally answer. "Sorry, but I'll be busy a lot."

Her face fell as she nodded her understanding. I felt bad but not really. This is just how it goes sometimes. She's a Council member's grandchild; it really was a mistake to give her false hope. _Damn it_! Why can't I just listen to Sam sometimes? As if he could read my mind he looked over at me rather smug. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Hey Leanne!" Jake called out, and I was grateful for his perfect timing. "Look who I found!" Leanne looked around and shrieked as only girls can. She got up and ran over to some girl who called out to her too. I was glad for the moment to regroup myself, cause I'd be taking her home when she's done chatting.

I started to feel strange again. There's this tugging in my chest, this urge for me to get up. I figured that I needed to phase. For some reason my wolf was extremely restless and if I didn't get out of there soon I'd be in trouble. Phasing here on the beach would be a disaster.

"You alright man?" Jared asked – oh _now_ he wants to pay attention.

"Nah man, I feel weird, I think I need to go run," I grimaced. "My chest, it's just the wolf, restless." I knew I might not have made sense but I couldn't describe it any other way. Sam looked at me with concern but I just shrugged and waved it off.

Jacob came over with his and Leanne's friend and made introductions to the group while Leanne came to me. "Hey Paul, come meet my cousin!" She grabbed my arm again, tugging me to my feet.

I wanted to lash out and tell her to fuck off but I remembered who she was again and forced myself to get up and play nice. I dragged my feet through the sand and came to stand by Jacob and the cousin. Leanne's arm was draped possessively around my waist and she beamed as if I was her prize.

"Corrie, this is Paul, Paul this is my cousin Corrie, well Corrine but we don't call her that. She lives in Forks, her dad is my mom's twin," Leanne explained as she tugged me closer to stand in front of this Corrie person.

My chest felt so weird, like my wolf was about to explode, but I hadn't started shaking so I knew I would be alright. I didn't immediately make eye contact with this girl – it was actually a habit I'd picked up so I'd avoid imprinting. I'd check the body out before the face so I'd know the girl would be worth it should I meet my horrible fate. She had a really nice body, that much I could tell. I stuck my hand out automatically and grasped hers. A weird shiver ran through my body.

"Hi Paul, nice to meet you," she said and her voice was sweet like honey, striking my very soul, and it made me instantly search the rest of her face out of curiosity.

"Hi," I said hoarsely, anxious and confused by what's happening to me. I locked eyes with her and it's like the whole world stood still. I was rooted in place, everything was gone except her. I shook her hand a few times, amazed by the warmth that suddenly enveloped my body. The wolf was practically howling inside.

Corrine is beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's got green eyes and caramel skin that looks creamy and soft to the touch. I wanted to reach out to her and find out what it felt like. Her hair is brown like autumn leaves and long. Suddenly I wanted nothing but to be with her, to talk to her, to know her. I felt a sharp tug in my chest, and I realized that my wolf was yearning to hold her, to be hers. Nothing else mattered but this girl standing in front of me, looking into my eyes with an expression that told me that she felt something too.

It hit me then that the one thing I never wanted to happen to me has happened.

I've imprinted.

"AWW FUCK!" I growled.

I needed to get away from her. I turned and quickly moved across the sand, getting as far away from everyone as I could possibly get.

"Why the fuck did this happen? This is totally bullshit! I don't want this!" I swore angrily to myself. This was _not_ what I wanted!

I ignored the tug to go back, to take her in my arms. Already it's begun, the sickening need to be attached to the hip of some girl who's supposed to be my soulmate even though I don't know her. I don't know a damn thing about her and yet I'm supposed to spend my life with this chick?

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

I would not be like Sam and Jared or Quil. I would _not give_ up my whole life and become some pansy _bitch!_ I would _not_ accept this imprint!

"PAUL!" I heard Baby Alpha running up behind me, followed by Jared and Sam.

" Leave Me Alone!" I growled.

"Did you just imprint on Corrie?"

" _What the fuck do you think, Jake_?"

"Where are you going man?" Jared asked, concerned.

I had made it to the trees. "I need to phase, I need to get out of here."

"She's your imprint, now that you've found her you can't ignore her Paul."

"Go _fuck_ yourself Sam! I don't want to hear _shit_ about some imprint. _I have no imprint, I want no imprint_!" but as I said the words a pain ripped through my chest leaving me breathless.

"You can't just ignore her! You _really_ hurt her feelings just now, you were so rude, man."

"I don't _care_ Jake! If _you're_ so concerned about her feelings then go back to her and make her feel better!" But even as I said the words, the thought of him being with her, comforting her, made the wolf angry. I realized then that I was angry about one thing and the wolf was angry about another. I was angry about imprinting and the wolf was angry that we were not with our new imprint.

"FU _C_ K!" I roared. Already I was battling this bond, already I was being forced to submit, to bow at the feet of this girl and beg her to accept me, to love me. I couldn't live like this, not Paul Lahote, Ladies' Man!

 _This isn't me!_

I didn't know how to love a girl, I didn't know how to be faithful to just one either. I didn't know how to put her first above everything else. I'd only hurt her, mess everything up. The Spirits had no idea what they were doing to her by bonding her to _me._

"Just take some time to sort things through for the sake of your wolf Paul. You'll see that this is a good thing, and you'll see that the imprint is never wrong." Sam said, maintaining his calm.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted, barely taking off my Nikes before I exploded into a ball of fur. I knew Jared would take them home for me. I took off running, glad for the peace of mind for the moment. I could sense Leah was in wolf form too, as our minds connected. The whole pack couldn't be off patrol for long anyways.

 _Just stay out of my head,_ I growled to her.

 _With pleasure_! She retorted.

I ran as fast and as far away as I could get from La Push, in fact I ran as far away as I could out of the zone until I was totally alone with my thoughts. I was too far to communicate with the pack. I ran all the way to Canada before I stopped, finally exhausted and miserable. My wolf wanted me to go back, but I just wanted to keep running so that I could hide from the new reality that was waiting for me back home.

My life would never be the same.

My life would never be my own again.

Now, everything I _did,_ everything I _felt,_ everything I _thought, would_ be all about _her._

 **A/N I don't generally enjoy it when scenes are retold from different points of view but I ended up doing it here a few times in this story because I really wanted to capture both points of view. I sincerely hope you are enjoying my story. Paul is my favorite fanfiction wolf along with Jake.**


	4. Jerk Face

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

Corrine

The next morning I woke up with a major headache. It was probably from all the smoke and staring into the blinding flames of the bonfire. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was the guilt weighing on me because I had dreamt about Paul's eyes last night.

It's just…why did he have to look at me like that? And right in front of my cousin? Had she noticed how I'd gawked at him like an idiot?

I groaned and rolled over, biting my lip against the pain that pricked my temples. I looked over at the bedside table and grabbed my phone, it was only eight in the morning. I could smell bacon and eggs downstairs and decided it was time to join my family. Sunday breakfast was the best. I made my bed and pulled on my robe, then stuffed my feet into my fuzzy blue house slippers. My toes were instantly warmer. The warmth reminded me of Jacob's and Paul's hands on my skin, so unnaturally warm, but reassuring and inviting all the same.

I trudged downstairs and flopped miserably into the only vacant chair at the table. Everyone was there already, chatting away animatedly.

"What's wrong with you?" Joey asked as he chomped on some toast.

I set about fixing my plate, answering him with a shrug. "Headache."

Fortunately for me, my family knew when I was in one of my cranky moods, to just let me be. I listened to everything going on and cleaned my plate of the delicious food. I felt a little better already. I then washed up the dishes for Mom, got my laundry and shoes from the washroom and headed back upstairs. I put everything away, took a shower and dressed for the day. Simple blue jeans, a thin long sleeved white t-shirt and my gray hoodie. I had unconsciously decided to go for a ride. It was really the only thing that would help me clear my head and feel better.

I wheeled my Apollo MX bike out of the garage and slid my leg over the seat. I slipped my pink and black helmet that Dad gave me for my sixteenth birthday over my head and pulled the visor down. I cranked it up and in no time I was zooming down the street and onto the road that lead to…La Push? Why was I going to La Push now? I hadn't even thought about it, somehow my body just wanted to be there. I took my time, sandwiched between some cars that were also leaving Forks and headed down to the Reservation, no doubt to the beach.

The wind whipped against my body, making me shiver but feel alive at the same time. There was nothing like the rush of riding my bike. I felt free and weightless, like nothing could ever hold me back. I felt powerful and ready for anything. The weather was actually pretty good that morning. It was now around ten. I passed the "Welcome to La Push" sign and smiled to myself. But the click-click noise in my bike erased my silly grin and I immediately knew where I needed to be going. In ten minutes I was pulling up to the little red house that was the Black residence. I set up the kick stand and hopped away from the bike, pulling my helmet off.

"Corrie?" I heard the familiar voice and turned with a smile.

"Hey Jake!" I grinned and walked towards him. He was shirtless and wiping his hands, apparently he was in the garage already, which was great.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention last night Corr, _you_ look hott, what happened?" he teased, with a slight touch on my arm. His eyes ran over my body appreciatively and I blushed.

"Growth spurt?" I answered, remembering last night and we cracked up.

"So what brings you by?" he asked, walking over to my bike and checking it out.

"Actually my bike is making this click-click noise and I need to figure out what the hell it could be! I've tried tuning it but nothing is working. I figured you'd be the one to solve the mystery. Plus I need to train and I don't wanna risk anything going wrong."

"Oh cool, that's alright, I can check it out for you, we should go for a ride so I can hear it." He pointed back to the garage and I saw a parked black bike.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I grinned. "Wait, you got a bike too?"

Jake grinned at me like a kid on their birthday. "Yup, Bella brought these old bikes down and I restored them. They work like a dream, Paul's got the red one but I kept the black."

At the sound of the word 'Paul' I froze and swallowed thickly. I don't know why but my heart was thudding in my chest and I gasped for air. I hadn't thought about him in a whole half hour and now everything was crashing down on me.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked with genuine concern.

I grinned and swatted the air, trying to play off my reaction. "Of course!" We walked towards the garage together to get his bike. "So Bella huh? You guys are friends now?" I asked, needing a distraction a.s.a.p.

It was Jacob's turn to get all awkward. He grimaced in pain and shook his head. "Well, I've known Bella since we were kids. We got close recently….when she and Edward had that break up, she used to be down here all the time. I taught her to ride and helped her to get over him. I was stupid to fall in love with her…she ended up going back to him and now things are just weird."

"Oh man, I'm sorry Jake." I couldn't help but think about how in love Bella and Edward are. I remembered when his family left, she was like a zombie in school. She sat alone every day, and talked to no one. When Edward came back it was like she had been reborn.

"Nah, it's all good, I'm cool, one day I'll find The One and she won't matter anymore…"

"Wow, that's the spirit," I said. It was a big heavy for him to say but hey, if that's what made him feel better, then cool beans.

We went back outside with his bike and slipped on our helmets and started up the engines. Jake pulled off first and I followed. Soon we were driving along the bumpy dirt roads of the Res, passing both houses and tons of trees. It was beautiful out here. I always wished that my family lived here instead of Forks. Since I was around I would go visit Aunt Jody and check on Leanne. Hopefully she and Paul had salvaged their date after I left.

After about ten minutes riding together, and me showing Jake a few tricks I'd mastered, I heard the noise again and motioned to Jacob to listen as I kept going. He motioned that we should turn around and I followed him back to his house. I drove straight into his garage and dismounted again, giving him a questioning look.

"I'll definitely take a look at it, I might have an idea what it is, something with acceleration I'm guessing."

"Cool, that's great."

"But I might not be able to finish it today, so if you want I could either drive you back or you could take mine," he gestured to his black bike. It was definitely a little heavier than mine but I figured it wouldn't be hard to ride. It would just be different.

"Well, I was thinking of going to Leanne's for a little while, so I'm not really ready right now."

"No prob, but you can hang out here for a bit? Shit we haven't seen each other in a whole year, we need to catch up."

I smiled brightly at his offer, I had missed Jake and I was flattered that he wanted to hang. He offered me a soda and I got comfy on the ground next to him as he started to check my bike. He complimented me on how well I was keeping it and I blushed. It was hard as a girl to be taken seriously by the opposite sex when it came to 'manly' things like automotive care.

"So what was up with Paul last night? Did I do something to upset him?" Instead of thinking about it constantly I realized I could just ask Jacob what had happened.

"Er…well…" he scratched his head and squinted, "I'm not really sure, Paul is complex…he's used to meeting girls but something about you I guess surprised him, yuh know?"

"Uh, no I _don't know,_ I haven't a clue what you're talking about." I grimaced. It wouldn't have anything to do with that tingly feeling I got when it touched him, no I doubted that he would have felt it too.

"Well, I guess I don't know how to explain it better…" Jacob looked at me with a sheepish grin so I let him off the hook. It would be better if Paul just stayed a mystery to me anyways.

A half hour later we ended up ordering a pizza and turning on some music while Jake kept tinkering on Apollo. We talked about everything, my volley ball success, grades, gossip at our schools and stories of our recent exploits with our best friends. Jake, Quil and Embry were always up to no good and I was rolling on the floor with all the stories he gave me.

The sound of a whistle outside alerted us to visitors. Quil and Embry appeared at the garage door with impish smiles on their faces.

"Well what do we have here?" Quil joked.

"Hey guys," I said lazily.

"Hey Corrine, what's up?" Embry asked informally, sniffing around the pizza box, but it was already empty. I had two slices and Jake ate the rest. Boy could he eat!

"Jake's trying to help me fix this noise my bike keeps making."

"Oh cool, does Paul know you're here?" Quil asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I sucked in a breath harshly and felt the warmth of a blush spread on my face. _"Uh…NO?"_ Why would _he_ know? The last thing I needed was for him to curse at me again. "He clearly hates me, so I intend to stay as far away as I can." I pushed my nose in the air defiantly.

Quil and Embry scoffed and rolled their eyes at me.

"What?" I asked hotly, folding my arms.

"Oh nothing…just you know, Paul's a hot-head, he'll come around eventually."

"Well, good for him, but I don't see what that has to do with me?" I said with more attitude.

They laughed now and leaned against each other dramatically. "Oh you'll see!" Quil winked.

"Guys, just lay off, okay? Give her a break." Jacob growled behind me.

 _Did he really just growl?_

But it worked and the two overgrown brats ran off. It took me a second to finally notice that they were both barefoot and shirtless. Who walked around in this weather in only a pair of shorts? I knew that they were huge, but that didn't mean the weather wasn't still a bit chilly. It was summer but still, this was Washington. I shook my head at their weirdness and decided that they'd ruined my fun with Jake. Maybe it was time to head over to my grandmother's.

"Uh Jake, I think I'll take the offer to use your bike, I'm just going to go see if my family is home before I head back to Forks."

"Oh, sure, no problem Corrie. I'll be done as soon as possible okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, and thanks Jake. Be sure to send me a text so I can bring the money."

"Money? Corrie are you insane? I'm not taking your money to fix this!"

"Oh come on Jacob! I would have paid some idiot in Forks or Port Angeles, so why not _you?"_

"Cause we're friends, it's not necessary. If you need a new part I'll let you know, you can buy it and bring it down."

"Oh alright, I guess that's fair," I mumbled. We exchanged a hug and he gave me a quick run through on how his bike worked.

"What's going on here?" An edgy deep voice startled me and I looked up into those beautiful brown eyes which took my breath away again. I got back off the bike.

 _Darn it. What is he doing here?_

"Well look who it is?" Jake said with a mischievous smile. A silent conversation passed between the two and I felt weird, like it was about me.

Paul turned to face me now. He was only dressed in a pair of cut up jeans as well, like Quil and Embry. I refused to acknowledge how impeccably ripped his muscles were. _How old is he?_

"Hey, Corrie right?" he asked, clearing his throat. He wore a confident smile while immediately annoyed me.

 _"Corrine."_ I corrected him. "Jerk Face, _right?"_ I responded hotly.

" _What did you call me_?" he asked with surprise.

"Oh you heard me! What, you think you could come up to me and act like last night never happened?" I yelled.

His mouth hung open with shock while Jake sniggered behind me. Paul looked angry for a moment but then recognition crossed his face.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that, sorry for being so rude last night."

"Thanks for the apology but I'd love an explanation to go with that." I kept the edge in my voice, he wasn't about to get off the hook without giving me answers.

"I…don't really have one…" he mumbled indecisively which only annoyed me more.

"Well, that's too bad. I hope you at least gave my cousin one." I threw my leg over the bike again and got my bearings.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he snapped at me, his fists clenched, his body trembling.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped back. _What is it with this big bully?_

Jake cracked up again and I rolled my eyes at him. He needed to get his rude, gorgeous friend away from me. It was disarming how hot and bothered this guy made me feel when he was clearly lacking in the manners department.

"Jake, _what the fuck_? You're encouraging this shit? _She isn't Bella!"_ Paul waved his hands towards me and I rolled my eyes.

"ME? Corrie's been riding longer than we have! She knows what she's doing, trust me."

"It's really none of your business anyway, _Paul,"_ I sassed before pulling my helmet on securely.

"Fuck that, you could hurt yourself!"

"What is it with guys? Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me incapable of riding a bike. I'd bet I'm _much_ better than Bella Swan too." Who would have thought that she was into it? She seemed so fragile. Jacob rolled his eyes at me and I wondered if he had really heard my little rant through the helmet.

"Corrie wait," Paul said nervously. Like he really thought I didn't know how to ride? _Sexist much_?

"Sorry, gotta go! Check you later Jake!" I yelled from inside my helmet as I started up the bike. To make a statement I peeled out of garage with a roar and recklessly sped down the lane standing up on the bike and giving a little jump.

In no time I was at my grandmother's place. The bike ride was different but fun. I wished I could have seen the look on Paul's face as he ate my dust.

I pulled up to the blue two story wooden house, the Redbird family home, and just sat there on Jake's bike looking at everything. My dad and aunt were born here in this house, now it was just Grammie Redbird, Aunt Jody and Leanne. Lee's father took off a few years back and never returned while my grandfather died six years ago when I was twelve. But this place always felt like home to me, I had a ton of great childhood memories here. Camping in the backyard, picking wild berries in the forest that lay just behind us, running through the sheets that would blow in the wind, roasting marshmallows, listening to Grampie Redbird tell us the legends of our tribe. This place had always felt magical to me. I missed it terribly. And I wasn't sure why Dad had stopped bringing us here, this was our family.

"Is that my niece?" I heard a voice call as I pulled off my helmet. "Corrine Redbird get your butt over here young lady!"

I giggled and ran up the steps, straight into my Aunt Jody's arms. She smelled like incense and banana bread. Her body was warm and homey. I instantly felt myself relax in her embrace as she gently rocked me back and forth, whispering Quileute words over my shoulder.

When I pulled back we both had tears in our eyes. "I missed you Aunt Jo," I murmured.

"Me too Corrie, it's been way too long. Now! Come inside! You're just time to help me finish up lunch." Still hooked onto one another we walked into the kitchen which was the first room off to the left. It was painted a sunny yellow and the cupboards were white, just like always. A brown wooden table was in the middle with four chairs and fresh bread was cooling on a rack. I wasted no time cutting a thin slice and moaning as the warm bread slid down my throat. I loved Mom dearly but she couldn't hold a candle to Aunt Jo's cooking.

"Just like you remember?" she teased with a knowing smile and I nodded enthusiastically. "Come help me chop these greens quickly, Grammie will soon be up and wanting her lunch."

I quickly got to task and asked where Leanne was.

"She's at the diner working her shift. She'll be home soon though."

"Oh, I hope I see her before I leave, I'm not allowed to be on the road when it gets late."

"She told me you guys met up at First Beach last night?"

"Yeah, it was so good to see her, honestly I feel bad that it's been so long since I've been here. I don't understand why Dad hasn't brought us over?" I looked at her hoping she'd provide the answer. She looked at me thoughtfully as if choosing her words.

"Well, he's upset."

"Why?" I was shocked to hear this.

"Because…well…I asked him to help out more. The house needed repairs and whatnot. I only make so much teaching at the Res school. Grammie gets a stipend from the Tribal Council, but sometimes it just isn't enough when we have to fix the plumbing or repair something else that gets broke. The house is old, yuh know?"

"Oh." I said, forming a big O with my lips.

"I guess your Dad has his hands full with you guys, and I can understand that. I just needed his support, that's all."

"But I don't understand why he would stay away. It just seems a little like over-reacting on his part."

"Your Dad works hard, and all his free time he gives to you and your brothers, so don't judge him too harshly. He's got a lot of responsibility and I don't fault him for that. I miss seeing him, and I know Grammie hates not seeing her grandchildren. But it's his decision."

I nodded, trying to seem understanding, but I was upset. Who knows when our grandmother would die? It wasn't right for Dad to keep us away. My father was not a selfish man in my opinion.

I finished the greens and Aunt Jo sent me upstairs to check on Grammie. I gently pushed open the door and was immediately met with the scent of sage and lavender flowers. She was stretched out on the bed, a book in her lap, but she was nodding off.

"Grammie?" I called quietly as I stepped inside.

"Corrine?"

"Yes Grammie, it's me." I smiled and rushed over to the bed, climbing in beside her so I could rest my cheek on her breast, just like if I were still a little girl. She immediately started to stroke my hair with a chuckle.

"How's my baby doing?"

"I'm good Gram, I missed you."

"Oh I've missed you more sugar, it's been too long."

I nodded against her and sighed. "I'm sorry I stayed away, I should have come visited you on my own. I just been so busy with school, I got caught up. I feel bad." A tear escaped the corner of my eye and was lost in the fabric of her house frock.

"I forgive you Corrine, nothing to beat yourself up about."

I sighed again and just allowed myself to rest, listening to her heart beat, strong and steady. I was filled with love for her. I remembered her gardening back when we were all little kids, or chasing us from the kitchen when the boys would decide it was time to steal cookies before they were cool enough to eat. This home was always filled with laughter and love. How could Dad not want to protect that?

"Time to eat!" Aunt Jody called from downstairs.

I helped Grammie to sit up and she handed me her hair brush. It was still long down to her waist, but instead of locks dark like raven feathers it was silver like moonshine. Her skin was slightly wrinkled, but not much, she was still beautiful at sixty-five. Her eyes were dark and wise and alert as always, as if you could never lie to her. After I finished her braid, I helped her put on an old sweater she'd knitted years ago and slid her house slippers onto her feet.

Together we descended the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. I served my grandmother her plate of green vegetables, bread and beef stew. She didn't want much to eat and it worried me that her portion was so small.

"I'm getting old, don't need as much as I used to," she smiled a semi-toothless grin after feeling my eyes on her. She wasn't exactly old, but there was something about her that was worn.

We struck up a conversation easily, they asked me all about my brothers and school and how we were all getting along. After lunch we had coffee and pieces of banana bread which hit the spot.

Then it was time for me to go. I really didn't want to leave, but I knew that I had to or Mom and Dad would worry. I hadn't exactly said where I was going, only that I needed to ride.I hugged and kissed my grandmother and aunt, letting them know that they'd be seeing a whole lot more of me this summer. Grammie cautioned me to ride carefully, expressing her disdain for the fact that I was still riding a motorbike. I assured her that I was pretty good and that I'd be fine.

It was when I was about to leave that Leanne came walking up to the house.

"Corrie! What are you doing here?" Leanne skipped over to me and hugged me.

"Just visiting!"

"I'm surprised to see you since your Dad and all…"

"Oh, I was actually at Jake's getting my bike fixed and decided to stop over and say hi."

"Oh, this is his bike isn't it?" she looked at the motorcycle suspiciously.

"Yeah we exchanged."

"Oh. He gave me a ride home last night…" I could see she had more she wanted to say. She was suddenly gloomy.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well not really. Paul never came back last night."

"Oh. I'm really sorry if I did something to upset him, I still don't know what happened. Jake doesn't either."

"You talked to him about it?" she seemed very surprised by this, and also resentful.

"I just asked him what Paul's attitude was about." I explained myself to her quickly so she wouldn't be mad. There was something territorial in her attitude. I knew it wasn't a good idea to tell her that I'd seen Paul too – especially since I knew that he hadn't apologized to her yet.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure Paul will call me very soon, he knows I wanted to do something with him this week." She said this in such a snooty way, it was a complete one eighty in her demeanor. I couldn't help wonder whether or not they were serious.

"Well, I've gotta go. See you soon!" I felt like it was time to cut this conversation short. It was uncomfortable to talk about Paul with Leanne. I realized that I didn't want to get into their business.

"Bye!"

It was after three in the afternoon when I made my way slowly out of the Res and back onto the road to Forks. A part of me was aching to stay, to be here with my family. A part of me wanted to know what was Paul's deal. God knows why after he was so rude to me again! But although he was on the aggressive side, now that I really thought about everything he'd said, he seemed to care about my safety, as preposterous as it sounded in my head.

In spite of everything – everything being his rudeness and my cousin's feelings for him – something about him excited me.

And I knew that it spelled trouble.

 **A/N Thanks so much to those who favorited and followed my story! It means the world to me. I know nothing about motorcross or MX biking, I just thought it would be a cool feature to add to my female character because she is athletic, comes from a house of athletes and needed something to give her an edge over other girls that Paul would have previously liked.**


	5. Better Off Without Me

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

Paul

I only lasted til the hours of pre-dawn out in Canada. The pull forcing me to go back home became too strong to ignore, being in wolf form seemed to make it worse, I couldn't be sure. And I didn't like leaving my mother home alone. As I ran my thoughts were still clouded with memories of the imprint. She was beautiful and had a great athletic body. She was easily someone I would be attracted to. But I resented her for the simple fact that she'd come along too early, before I was ready to settle down. My plan had always been that I'd never imprint, then I'd stop phasing at an early age so that it was guaranteed never to happen. But she came along and threw that all out of the window. My wolf was happy of course, it had found me a soul mate that was perfect from what we could tell. But I was angry with the Spirits for not listening to me. I knew what was best for myself, I didn't want to be chained to anyone.

As I ran I got distracted and ended up on a clearing that opened up to this huge cliff I'd never seen before. I took the chance, since there was no one around and it was still fairly dark out, and ran to its edge in my wolf form. The ocean was dark and rough and vibrated the entire rock as it crashed against the bottom of it. It reminded me of my own feelings – angry, destructive.

I sat on my hind legs and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the water with my wolf ears which magnified everything. The wind blasted through my fur cooling my overheated body. The rhythm of the ocean calmed the conflicting feelings of man and beast inside of me enough for me to finally relax a little. I'd be able to phase back now if I wanted to. Somehow I felt strangely invigorated, and ready to face the pack.

When I returned home early that Sunday morning it wasn't to give in to the imprint though. No, I was still very determined to ignore it, to act like it never happened. The sea air and melody had just given me the strength to believe it was possible.

When the others imprinted, I'd heard them say more than once that the girl had a choice whether or not to accept it. An imprint brought you together but it didn't make you fall in love. So just because it happened, didn't mean that I had to give my whole life up just like that. Corrie was fine before me, she would be fine now. I didn't have to be around her. We wolves patrolled all the time, she'd be protected regardless of if I was in her life. I'm sure that Sam would add her to the routes, I'd have to make sure that he did.

 **Of course I will add her. I was just waiting on you to get back to discuss it.**

I was so busy being caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't paid attention to who was on patrol.

 _Since when do you discuss this? You're Alpha. As long as she's on the route, I'm good._

 **I still have to talk you about it, we have to figure out where she lives.**

 _Jake might know. I have nothing to do with her Sam, I'm not the guy to ask._

 **I assumed that this time away was to think, and to make a logical decision. She's your imprint, she needs you now. So quit being stubborn, you're not a child.**

 _She doesn't need me Sam, everyone knows that. She's an imprint, so she's automatically under the pack's protection. It doesn't have to be me on patrol or anything. This is not my problem._

 **You can't turn your back on her Paul. None of us can bond with her like you can.**

 _Come on, really? No one needs to bond with her! She's better off just the way she is._

 **YOU are her protector. I expect you to do your job. All imprints depend their wolves to be whatever they need. The Spirits knew she was the right one for you, the one who can accept you for who and what you are.**

 _I don't need her to accept me, her or anyone. I just need my life to be mine. I'm not like you or Quil or Jared._

 **Your life is still yours, she will make it better not worse.**

 _Yeah right_. I snorted as I ran.

 **I know you're repulsed by me and Jared and Quil, but now that it has happened to you, you will see that it's a good thing. She will make your life better Paul, and you will do the same for her. Give it a chance.**

My stomach growled loudly and all I could think about now was food.

 **Go to Emily, she'll give you something. And be nice or I'll rip you a new one.**

I ran to Sam's house. Food was what I needed more than anything – well, that and a bath. I phased and pulled on my dirty shorts and washed off my hands and feet at the sink in the backyard. I took a deep breath as I entered the house. Of course others were there from the pack – Jared and Kim, Collin and Brady and Emily. The younger pups were playing a game in the living room while Jared and Kim were cuddled up on the loveseat.

"Good morning," I grumbled. The oven clock said it was almost ten a.m. The others muttered their responses, but Jared pulled Kim by the hand out the front door, giving me a look that said he didn't want me to upset his precious imprint. I didn't want to see them being all lovey dovey anyways. It was still revolting.

"Good morning Paul," Emily said with a hesitant smile as I flopped into a chair at the kitchen table.

I nodded at her. "Thanks Em." She set a plate piled high of pancakes with bacon and eggs.

I lost myself in the food. I was too hungry to even make conversation. But Emily waited patiently for me to finish, which I found strange. I expected her to be preparing the next meal or something.

I sat back and patted my stomach, feeling satisfied.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Her tone was such that she didn't mean to pry but at the same time she was insisting that this conversation was going to happen.

"Full."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "How are you feeling Paul?" She was a beautiful woman, I felt sorry for Sam, to live everyday knowing that he was responsible for ruining her face.

"Fine, Em. Like I told Sam, I'm not going to be a part of Corrine's life. She'll be added to the patrol route and that's it."

"How can you just ignore her like that?"

"Easily."

"So you're really _that selfish?"_

"Selfish? I'm not being selfish, this is for her own good. She'll be better off, we both know what I'm like. She doesn't need this." I gestured to myself.

"I understand what you're saying and it's sad Paul. You can be better than what you are now. She can bring out the best parts of you that you're afraid to let others see. Have you even considered that?"

"Best parts? Don't fool yourself Em. You give me too much credit." I chuckled and shook my head at her gullibility. If she thought I had a bunch of layers waiting to be peeled back or something, she'd be sorely disappointed. Tears came to her eyes and it surprised me. "Sam said to be nice, he'll have my hide if you cry Emily, I don't need that!" I said quickly.

Emily smiled through the tears and wiped them away. "You imprinted on her Paul, that means that both of you felt something last night. If you ignore her it will hurt her. All now she's probably thinking about you and doesn't know why. It's selfish to ignore her, to leave her wondering about the connection she felt with you."

I had never thought about it that way before, what Corrie felt meeting me. I had seen her reaction, her "deer-in-headlights" face. Was she really thinking about me? No, I couldn't think like that. It couldn't think about her feelings. She didn't know me therefore she had no feelings. She was no one, nothing, there were NO FEELINGS.

"I can see from your face that you're opposed to my idea. But I just want you to remember Paul, I'm an imprint. I know what it feels like to meet your soul mate for the first time. It never starts off easy or pretty, but it's definitely worth discovering. The bond you could share with her is worth more than money, or popularity or whatever you hold most dear in your life. It would be the greatest thing you could ever do. I'm just asking you to believe in yourself. _Please_ Paul."

Emily's words were too potent to handle. I felt a constriction in my chest and my throat. I couldn't allow myself to dream these things she was implying could happen for me. I knew myself, I knew my worth, I knew that I had nothing to give. Me and Corrie together would just end up in her getting hurt. It was guaranteed. I had no intentions of changing my life for her. I was happy this way, this was what worked for me – patrol and hooking up.

No, I couldn't allow myself to entertain the thoughts Emily was forcing into my head.

Emily realized she wasn't getting through to me and pushed off from the table and retired to the kitchen counter. I got up quietly and walked out the house. I was going to phase but decided to walk it instead. I didn't need anyone in my head, I didn't need to replay the conversation I'd just had either.

I cut through the path we'd worn into the forest that was like a network that led to all our respective houses.

"Oooowee!"

I looked up to see Quil and Embry walking towards me.

"Ah, the prodigal wolf returns," Embry leered. "Had fun?" I rolled my eyes.

"Guess who's at Jake's house?" Quil said with a smart-ass grin on his face.

I stopped and looked at them expectantly, my arms crossed against my chest.

"Your imprint."

I held my breath, as I processed the words. Corrie?

"Yeap, she's there now, just chilling out in the garage with bikes, just like _Bella used_ to do," Quil said with a mischievous grin that I wanted to wipe off his face.

Embry shoved him hard with a look. "I'm not looking to fight with him right now."

"Shut up," I shoved them both out of my path and started walking. My bare feet pounded into the forest floor and before I knew it I was walking into Jacob's yard. I could hear her talking animatedly with him. I could smell her scent…pineapple? Something fruity. Why was she with Jake, why were they so happy together?

I couldn't own up to the feelings this stirred in my chest. I just knew that I needed to talk to her, against all logic, it was what my wolf wanted and I wasn't strong enough to resist. To see her in daylight now would be something new. Emily's words swirled in my mind and it made me curious to see if Corrie had really been affected by me at all.

"What's going on here?" I barged in to find the two of them heads together, looking at Jacob's bike. She looked up at me, totally shocked. I couldn't stop myself from looking into those green eyes of hers. They were light green, like new leaves, like the forest when spring comes. I felt the pull in my chest, the urge to step closer, but fought it off. While I was mesmerized by her beauty I didn't fail to notice the annoyance on her face. Was she feeling Jake? Was Emily wrong?

"Well look who it is?" Jake said with a mischievous smile. I glared at him, warning him to back off. He should have told me she was here.

I turned to face her again, only to catch her checking me out. That was a good sign! My natural instinct was to flirt, but I decided to just go for the casual yet confident approach. "Hey, Corrie right?" I asked, clearing my throat, my chest slightly puffed out.

 _"Corrine…_ Jerk Face, _right?"_ she sassed, taking me totally by surprise.

" _What did you call me_?" I clarified, was this chick for real? And why couldn't I call her Corrie like Jake?

"Oh you heard me! What, you think you could come up to me and act like last night never happened?" she yelled at me.

I was at a loss for words. My mouth hung open with shock while Jake sniggered behind her. I was getting really pissed, thinking she'd found out about the imprint. But then I remembered that I had in fact been really rude to her at the bonfire. I had cursed at her! "Yeah, I guess I deserve that, sorry for being so rude last night." I tried to appear as sincere as possible.

"Thanks for the apology but I'd love an explanation to go with that." I was surprised that she was so demanding. This girl wasn't shy or intimidated by me like others. Usually I'd have them eating out of my hands by now, or at least batting some eyelashes.

"I…don't really have one…" How could I tell her, " _Well I imprinted on you and it really pissed me off, sorry!"_ Usually I was quick on my feet with an explanation, a white lie, but she had my game all hay-wired with her forwardness.

"Well, that's too bad. I hope you at least gave my cousin one." I didn't like the fact that she'd mentioned Leanne. I didn't even know how she'd gotten home last night. I had screwed things up with both girls, and could only hope that their grandmother didn't find out. Billy would have my ass as well as Sam.

I watched in horror as she threw her leg over Jacob's bike and balanced her weight.

" _What the fuck are you doing_?" I snapped at her as I tried not to stare at her ass in those jeans as it straddled the leather seat. My wolf was upset, was she trying to get herself killed! I imagined all kinds of horrible things happening to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Corrine snapped back, glaring at me. Her angry face was kinda cute though.

Jake cracked up again and we both rolled our eyes at him.

"Jake, _what the fuck_? You're encouraging this shit? _She_ isn't _Bella!"_ I waved his hands towards her. He could be reckless with Bella all he wanted, but not _my_ imprint.

"ME? Corrie's been riding longer than we have! She knows what she's doing, trust me."

I was surprised to hear that.

"It's really none of your business anyway, _Paul,"_ she retorted before pulling her helmet on securely. I hated that I couldn't see her face anymore.

"Fuck that, you could _hurt yourself!"_ Was she nuts? I was starting to think that maybe she was – that's why I'd imprinted on her, as a form of punishment for my wild ways.

"What is it with guys? Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me incapable of riding a bike. I'd bet I'm much better than Bella Swan too." Jacob rolled his eyes at her. She probably thought we couldn't hear her through the helmet, but we could. I wanted to laugh, she was cuter when she was offended.

"Corrine _wait,"_ I begged her. No, I couldn't let her go like this. She hated me, and suddenly it mattered to me that she didn't. We had gotten off on the wrong foot again.

 _Wait, what? What the fuck am I thinking? Why am I trying to be NICE to her? Let her be annoyed with me! That's okay, this is what I want!_

Yeah, reality check - I DON'T WANT TO GET ALONG WITH HER. I said it out loud in my mind as if a part of me was stupid. Oh yeah, that part would be the wolf - it's the friggin' reason I was in this mess to begin with! Trying to balance two frames of mind in one body would surely drive me insane if I didn't beat my wolf into submission immediately.

"Sorry, gotta go! Check you later Jake!" She yelled from inside her helmet and started up the bike. She recklessly peeled out of garage with a roar and sped down the lane, standing on the bike, leaving me gasping in disbelief. My heart was choking me as it leapt from my chest to lodge itself in my throat.

Jake turned and looked at me with a wicked smile. "So, that was…interesting."

"You fucker!" I lunged at him and choked him but he quickly fought me off, laughing the whole time.

"Admit it! You were jealous! You like her! You were trying to charm her!"

"What? NO Jacob. It wasn't like that! I heard she was over here and I was curious. You two seemed very chummy?"

Jake clapped and shook his head at me. "Exactly what I just said! Jealous." He started laughing loudly, his mouth wide open. I wished a fly would find itself in there.

"Look, it's not like that. And either way she can't stand my guts, you saw her. The feeling's quite mutual actually!"

"Yeah I saw her, and I think Corrie likes you man. She's feisty, so what? You like 'em like that don't you? Paul Lahote loves a challenge."

"Pssh, _whatever."_ I wouldn't even answer that, I knew better. But I do like 'em feisty, and I like them thick and curvy, like her. At least the Spirits had gotten something right…although I wish they hadn't at all, it would make this so much simpler. If she was ugly, this would be a walk in the park.

"Leanne said to call her by the way. She was rather upset you just left like that. But don't worry I took her home."

"Oh thanks….er I gotta go." I really didn't want to hear about Leanne so I quickly left Jake's garage and ran to my house in record time. I just needed to be alone and to not think for a while. This was all just too much. I was literally being pulled in two directions because of Corrine.

Mom was at work so the house was empty. I hopped into the shower and scrubbed as hard as I could. I was so tired, the long run and sleepless night finally caught up to me. I crashed on the bed and was out like a light until my phone woke me up. I fumbled around the side table with my eyes closed until I found it. I'd been asleep for seven hours.

"Hello?"

"Hey you, it's me, Dianne."

"What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood for this, I was too tired.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were free tonight? We could go to a movie or something, come back to my place? My parents are away for the weekend."

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. _Should I?_ I'm so tired I could barely move. But if I was determined to go against the imprint, this would be the best way to go.

"Paul? Do you wanna go out tonight?" she asked again.

I sighed. "Sure. I'll pick you up at six."

"Great, see you!"

I hung up and rolled back on to my stomach. The tightness in my stomach told me that this was a bad idea, but I ignored it because half of me didn't agree that it was. I was in control of my own life, and Corrie was in control of hers. She didn't even like me and I wasn't about to like her either.

Dianne was just the distraction I needed.


	6. First Date Freak Out

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

Corrine

I parked Jake's bike in the garage and covered it with the tarp so that I wouldn't have to answer any questions about it right now. I met Mom inside and told her where I was. She froze on the spot and looked at me with confusion.

"Why would you go to the Reservation without saying anything?"

"I went to get my bike fixed. Jacob Black is the best person for the job. After that it was still early so I went to see Grammie, I mean, how could I be on the Res and _not_ say hello anyways? That would be _so wrong."_

"How is she?" Mom asked quietly after a few moments of thinking.

"She's okay, still Grammie. I promised her I'd spend some time this summer, and I hope that's okay with you, cause I really want to."

"Well, you need to discuss it with your father first."

"I know, but they're family, so I really don't see what could be the problem."

"Corrine, don't get snooty with me, if your father says no then the answer is _no,_ do you understand?"

I looked at her dead in the eye for a moment, shocked at her response to me, before I finally nodded. "Um, I'm going upstairs." Whatever petty adult issues they had going on, it obviously had nothing to do with me!

As soon as I got into my room I threw myself on my blue and purple duvet and stared at the ceiling. I don't know when exactly, but at some point I fell asleep. It wasn't until I felt my phone vibrating that I realized. I scrubbed my eyes and looked at the screen, it was Marlon.

"Fudge!" I'd forgotten about our date. "Er, hi."

"Hey gorgeous? Are we still going out tonight?"

"What time are you picking me up?"

"Around six, we can grab a bite to eat and then see a movie."

"Well I'm not hungry right now, we could just go to the movie and get snacks there."

"Okay well, that's cool, see you later then."

"Bye Marlon."

I looked at the time and saw that it was already five.

I jumped off the bed and started rummaging through my closet. There was no time to even call Val for clothing advice. I decided on my black skater skirt, black stockings, black Timberlands, a gray tee with cherries all over it, and my leather jacket to round it off. Yeah, I wasn't in the mood to try any harder. I jumped in the shower and dressed in half an hour. I had no idea what to do with my hair so I just swept it over one shoulder and fastened it with an elastic band. I wasn't very skilled at makeup but I tried my best to apply some eyeliner and mascara. I really needed Val.

 _Ah well._

I stomped down the stairs, only to be bombarded by my three little brothers.

"Where you going?"

"Out, Luke."

"Who you going with?"

"Marlon."

"As in _my_ basketball captain?"

"Yes Connor."

"Oh my god!"

"Not a big deal."

"So are you guys a _thing?"_

"Maybe."

"Oh my god!"

"Stop it."

"Mo-omm! Corrie's got a day-yate!"

"Thanks a lot Tobes."

My mother came running down the stairs, her eyes wide when she saw me dressed and glaring at my brothers.

"I don't remember you asking for permission to go out tonight? You were gone all day, and you need to speak with your father about the thing we discussed."

"Oh Mom! It's summer! I got good grades, can't I have some fun now? This is my _first date_ , please don't ruin this for me."

Mom's eyes softened now and she clasped her gold locket with a sigh. "My baby's all grown up."

"Oh no, Mom, _please_ don't freak out."

"Toby go get your Dad hun."

Toby scampered off to the man cave in the basement a.k.a. Joey's room.

Dad came up with a beer in his hand. "I'm in the middle of the game what's up? Aw honey you like nice, hot date?"

"Yes actually, Marlon is taking me to Port Angeles for a movie."

"She didn't ask permission," Mom added.

 _Why is she so intent on ruining my life? Is it because I went to see Grammie?_

I was fudgin' mad but I bit my tongue.

"Well, you can go but I have to meet him first."

"Dad, it's the captain of the basketball team! Marlon Andrews!" Connor interrupted, if he had a tail it would be wagging right now.

"Oh really?" Dad's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah." I grumbled. I knew Marlon had my father's approval simply because he was the captain. The doorbell rang just then and saved me. I stomped over and yanked it open with a grimace.

"Hey Corrie, you look great," Marlon smiled and thrusted a single white rose at me. "This is for you."

"Oh, wow, thanks Marlon," I smiled, for a moment forgetting my entire family behind me until my father's hand shot out.

"Marlon, good to meet you son, I'm Clark Redbird."

I sighed. I've been going to school with the same people since I was four, was it really necessary to make formal introductions? This is _Forks_ for crying out loud! Dad watched Connor play a zillion times, he knew _exactly_ who Marlon was!

"Good evening sir, uh, my father sent over this six-pack of beers for you." Marlon pulled a six-pack from off the chair on the porch and handed it over, making my exact point for me.

"Oh tell Jim I said thanks! Curfew is twelve, and please be careful on the roads guys."

"We will sir, thank you."

My Dad disappeared inside, pulling my eager brothers with him, whistling as he went. I realized then that he'd probably gone through the whole charade just to make my mother happy.

"Do you have your phone and some money, Corr?" My Mom whispered as she stood by the door. I nodded with a nervous smile, suddenly aware of the fact that I was having my first date with Marlon Andrews. "You'll be fine, call us if you need anything, and have fun."

"Thanks Mom, I will." I handed her my rose and she winked at me before closing our old brown oak door.

Marlon was waiting for me at the bottom of the porch steps and I quickly joined him. We walked hand in hand to the car, and he opened the door for me and closed it once I was in. I buckled up and exhaled loudly.

 _You got this._

The ride to Port Angeles was cool. We mainly listened to music and chatted a bit about exams and teachers, and the craziest gossip that went down junior year. Marlon was a cool guy, and I always knew that. I've known him forever. But this was new territory for us. Now that I knew he actually wanted me to be his girlfriend, I realized that it might not be so bad to say yes. We could do this. We'd always been acquaintances, and it wasn't like he was a slut or anything. He was a nice guy. Unlike _…other_ people.

I sighed, wishing that Paul's eyes hadn't suddenly popped into my mind. Things had been going so perfectly, now this. I couldn't help but think about how concerned he seemed to be when I hopped on Jake's bike earlier. I would almost describe it as _protective, if_ I didn't know better.

My mood was ruined, but I took a deep breath and brushed it off. Marlon pulled his blue refurbished Trans Am into a parking space and we got out, walking to the theatre hand in hand. It was…nice. We joined the line, hailing a few of our friends who were out on dates as well, then debated on whether to see action or a chick flick. I voted action, there was a new Tom Cruise movie out that I wanted to see on the big screen; but Marlon wanted to see romance.

"It's not necessary yuh know, I'd rather see the action."

"But it's romantic, this is our first date babe," he winked at me as he got closer to the cashier. I grimaced and rolled my eyes, tapping my foot as I waited for him to finish a little ways off to the side. My eyes grazed through the crowd and I almost choked on my gum when I met a glaring pair of brown eyes attached to copper skin and a giant.

 _Paul…_

 _Paul is here._

I felt a tugging in my chest and my hand flew up to press against the pounding that had started there. What was wrong with me? Why did that big oaf have this effect on me? It was like I was panicking but at the same time excited.

He sneered while watching my reaction to him, his devilish eyes never leaving my face. I felt dizzy for a moment under his gaze. I swallowed heavily and broke eye contact, realizing that Leanne was probably here too. I was anxious, hoping she wouldn't be upset with me for once again reacting the wrong way in his presence. But the girl by Paul's side wasn't my cousin. No this was some other Quileute bombshell, with big boobs and tight clothes on. She hung on to Paul's arm and whispered something in his ear, a naughty grin on her lips. He smiled and then looked back at me as if he had a point to prove, it all felt extremely wrong.

I huffed, ignoring how relieved I felt for a moment there, when I noticed he wasn't with my cousin. What Leanne said was true, he _does_ date a lot of girls. _Why does she even like him then?_ I shook my head in disgust and happily allowed Marlon to escort me to get our popcorn and drinks.

 _I will ignore Paul for the rest of the night._

Yes, I certainly would.

But no such fudgin' luck!

He was behind us in the drinks line.

He sat two rows behind us in the theatre.

I could hear his date and her stupid giggles every two seconds!

 _At least someone is enjoying this stupid movie!_ I huffed and folded my arms against my chest, totally annoyed by every little thing.

Why did HE have to be here? Why did HE have to ruin my date? And why did HE swear at me when we met? I'm likeable aren't I?

"Are you okay?" Marlon asked after I sighed for the hundredth time.

"Uh yeah… um I think I just need a bathroom break, be right back okay?" I tried to smile sweetly and wasted no time slipping out into the aisle and through the back door, careful not to turn my head in Paul's direction. I couldn't let him see how upset I was because of him. Why did HE have the power to unnerve me so?

I practically ran to the ladies' room and splashed cold water on my face a few times. I took giant breaths and ordered myself to calm down.

 _You're being ridiculous!_ I scolded my reflection silently.

But should I tell Leanne or not? And who was that girl? My cousin was _way_ nicer than _her!_ I wanted to give that _perv_ a piece of my mind.

I stormed out of the bathroom, only to slam into a brick wall. Two warm arms shot out and caught me before I landed flat on my bum.

The wall was Paul.

" _Let go of me_!" I hissed, yanking myself away from him as I straightened out my jacket.

" _Sorry I was helping you_ ," he hissed back, his face contorted with disdain.

"By standing in the doorway? Nice try." Sarcasm dripped from my lips.

"Hey, um, Corrie, relax okay? I didn't mean to startle you." He was suddenly and annoyingly trying to be nice but I could still hear the edge in his voice. I forced myself to look into his eyes again. Now was my chance to tell him off.

"What are you doing here with _that girl?"_ I demanded, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"What are you doing here with _that boy?"_ he fired back with the same obnoxious attitude as me.

 _What?_ I was stunned for a moment, but then I quickly regrouped my thoughts. "I'm not supposed to be dating someone else, so it doesn't matter what _I'm_ doing! What about _Leanne?_ How could you do this to her?" I stomped my foot angrily while shooting daggers with my eyes.

Paul appeared shocked and confused for a moment. "So you're upset on your _cousin's_ behalf _?"_

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?" I was momentarily stunned by his response. "You really hurt her last night when you stormed off cussing like a pirate. And why did you curse at me when we met? What did I ever do to you? _I really_ want you to tell me!" I threw my hands up and poked him in the chest, feeling more annoyed that it didn't cause him to even flinch.

But Paul started shaking, shaking really bad, and his breaths were deep and menacing. It actually made me scared and I panicked. His eyes were wild and crazy and I took a few steps back and winced, bracing myself for an explosion of some sort. I didn't want him to attack me on my first date!

"Shit, I'm sorry, look Paul just _calm_ do _w_ n!" I squeaked in self-defense.

"You think you can talk to me like that? This is my life, you have no say in what I do or who I date!" he said through clenched teeth, his fists balled up against his thighs.

"Okay! Fine! I said I'm sorry!" I yelled and pushed past him, eager to get back to Marlon before he came looking for me.

"Wait! Corrie!" I heard him call to me, and I cursed my own self for loving the way my name sounded on his tongue. A hot hand wrapped around my arm and jerked me back, I hadn't gotten as far as I'd thought.

"It's _Corrine to you!"_ I spat. Only people I actually liked could call me by my preferred name. Corrine was such an old-fashioned name, after my mother's grandmother. I didn't particularly care for it.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. _"Corrine,_ I'm sorry," he said with a condescending tone. "I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to scare you."

I stood there shocked, my mouth doing that fish thing again.

He smirked, using that sexy lopsided grin again. "Hello?" he said cockily with raised eyebrows.

I snapped out of it and narrowed my eyes. "Wow, IT has manners."

He guffawed and shook his head at me, "It?"

"Yeah, the wild beast."

He blanched for a second and stared at me in… wonder? Fear? "Is that what you think I am?" he uttered in disbelief, his eyes piercing mine as if he were trying to figure out if I was being serious or teasing.

"That's how you act around me, for some reason I bring out the worst in you." I felt calmer now as I explained myself.

His eyes narrowed again and he shook his head adamantly. " _Don't ever say that again,_ " he ordered, threateningly. Apparently he didn't agree.

"Well it's _true,_ you know? I have more than enough evidence to make that statement beyond a reasonable doubt, _sir."_ Why was I talking like some law student?

"Paul is fine." He grumbled.

 _"Whatevs,_ it doesn't matter. I have a date to get back to, and so do you, okay? Let's just forget that this ever happened, that we…ever met each other." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt a pain shoot through my heart and at the very same time Paul eyes grew dark and sad.

Then he did something I would have never expected in a million years. He stepped closer to me, causing me to move backwards to keep the distance between us. But the fudgin' wall got in the way and I was trapped. He came right up to me, bending low so our noses were barely a centimeter apart. He stared deeply into my eyes, melting every protest I had aimed to fire. His right arm reached for the skin of my cheek and his fingers lightly traced the angle of my jaw. I trembled involuntarily much to my annoyance.

His eyes were warm brown with amber flecks in them I hadn't noticed before. They seemed to dissolve every sensible thought I had in my head as they penetrated my soul.

"I can't forget you Corrine, no matter how hard I try," he whispered, his voice filled with pain and remorse, like if I was somehow hurting him. I felt guilty, and confused as to why I would be the reason to blame for whatever his problem was. We stared at each other for another moment as he continued to lightly touch my skin, our eyes melting together, the heat building between us.

"What?" I finally asked, blinking a few hundred times to clear my head. I had lost track of reality for a space there. Somehow he had cast a spell on me with those eyes.

Paul blinked and shook his head, standing up straight above me. "Uh, nothing," he said. "I gotta go."

I took a few deep breaths as Paul turned and walked away from me, allowing me a full view of his amazing muscular body that put Marlon to shame. He was broad shouldered, extremely ripped and his jeans showed every inch of a perfect butt. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, a leather jacket and black Nikes. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that we had both worn black tonight.

 _I can't forget you either._ I found myself thinking in a disgustingly whiny voice.

 _Darn you!_ I shook my fist at him mentally.

I sighed and walked back into the theatre, my hands wrapped around me as if to ward off any further emotional attacks from Paul. I avoided glancing in his direction as I found my row and slid over to Marlon. Just before I sat I looked up, only to see him staring intently at me. The intensity made me shiver and I quickly ducked my head and slouched into the seat.

What the hell had just happened, _again?_

We fought then we had a moment? Bipolar much?

"You okay?" Marlon asked. "You were gone a while."

"Uh yeah, sorry, I ran into a friend from volleyball."

"Oh, cool." Marlon slid his arms around me and pulled me close to him, I tried to get comfortable but I couldn't. Something about this felt off.

Finally the movie was over and Marlon grabbed my hand and led me to his car. I was happy for his take-charge attitude because I couldn't think of anything else but Paul – not even putting one front in front of the other. Right now I could only see his face. And I remembered how good he smelled, like leather and trees and earth and sunshine…

 _Oh God, get a grip!_

Marlon held open the car door and I sank into the cool leather, closing my eyes. I needed to shut myself off from the world for a second. It was the only way I could stop freaking out.

"Hey, we're here," my oblivious date gently nudged me. I had apparently fallen asleep on the ride home.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Marlon, I didn't realize."

"It's okay," he said with a grin. "I think you're cute when you sleep."

"Ha, thanks."

As I placed my hand on the door handle he touched my arm to stop me. "Hey Corrie, I had a great time. And I hope you'll consider what I asked you last night. I really want us to be together."

"Uh, I know Marlon, but I think it's best to just take things slow…I like you too but I don't want to rush this. So let's just hang out and see where this goes, okay?"

His eyes showed his disappointment, yet Marlon smiled and said "Cool." I appreciated him being so kind. I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. But he quickly cupped my neck and brought our lips together again, this time engaging our tongues. It was nice, but it wasn't what I wanted at that moment, so I pulled away and bade him goodnight, quickly exiting the car and running up to my doorstep.

Once in my room, after assuring my parents I was alive and in one piece, I threw myself onto my bed and kicked off my shoes. Had tonight really happened?

I'd seen Paul again, and we'd had a conversation - a very passionate one at that. My hand unconsciously travelled to my face and fingered the spot where he'd touched me. I imagined that it still tingled from his warmth.

What was happening?

Why was I suddenly craving to see the one guy that I shouldn't, no _couldn't_ be around?

He was clearly rude and promiscuous and generally not my type. (Do I even have a type though?)

Why did it feel so right? So urgent, so _necessary?_

I already knew that life wasn't fair, but this was taking the concept a little too far.

 **A/N thanks for all those reading my story. Hopefully some of you can let me know how it's going with a review.**


	7. How Hard I Try

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

 **A/N I won't always retell the chapter from Paul's point of view, this will happen for these first few chapters, then it will stop and then might happen once or twice again.**

Paul

Dianne was all over me in the truck as we drove over to Port Angeles. She wanted to give me a blow job and I tried to let her but ended up backing out. I couldn't…I just _couldn't. My_ body wouldn't fucking _let me._ I wanted to kick or punch something really hard. This wasn't going how I thought it would. My decision to reject the imprint and Corrine's aversion to my charms were supposed to work together to help me fight the wolf. But instead, I found myself constantly thinking about meeting her today, her scowl, her eyes, her long hair, her full breasts…the sound of her voice. It was all so appealing to my wolf and the beast was rubbing my nose in it – _literally_ – her scent was amazing.

I pulled up to the mall and we got out of the truck. Dianne was busy chatting away but I could barely pay attention. The tugging in my chest started again and I tried to ignore it. If I could just make it through this night then I'd be happy. That would mean that I could continue living as I wanted to.

We got in line at the theatre and my chest went haywire, the pull was strong, making me think only of her. This was getting old really fast. This was exactly what I hated, why did an imprint mean that my whole brain was dedicated to one person? My wolf stirred and I was compelled to look up in front of me, off to the right. I understood then that this intense feeling that I couldn't ignore was an indicator that my imprint was nearby. I had no idea that Corrine would be here tonight, but there she was leaning up against the wall, looking annoyed and bored….and gorgeous. Fuck.

She finally noticed I was there and her face immediately grew annoyed with me. I couldn't help but smirk, who did she think she was fooling? I could hear her heart racing from here, she liked what she saw. She wasn't immune to Paul Lahote after all. She started to throw daggers in my direction, and I glared back, still smiling now that I knew it was a front. I think Dianne's presence upset her. Good, let her get upset and hate me more. It would be best.

"Hey, I can't wait til later," Dianne leaned over and whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded, and yet I was not even affected by her tight black dress and healthy opening of cleavage.

That seemed to make Corrine even angrier, and I wondered if she was jealous of Dianne. She had to know that Dianne couldn't hold a candle to her, right? Fuck, that wasn't the point. But then I realized that she was here with a guy, as they walked off together holding hands. No she wasn't jealous, she was here on a date too. I needed to keep reminding myself that she had no interest in me whatsoever. That was a good thing. Cause I had none in her.

Who was he? And why was he touching my imprint? I growled quietly, my wolf was longing to get out and rip his head off.

Dianne giggled beside me. "Save the growling til later Paul Lahote, unless you wanna leave right now?" she ran her hand over my chest suggestively.

It made me shiver, but not in a good way. I couldn't wait to get our tickets. There was no way I was leaving now. I had a feeling that Corrie and her _date_ would be in the same movie as us. Dianne wanted to see some chick flick even though I wanted to see the new Tom Cruise.

We ended up behind them in the concessions line and Dianne unknowingly chose our seats two rows behind them. I was glad because I wanted to keep an eye on her. If he so much as looked at her the wrong way, I'd kill him. This whole thing was just unacceptable…Corrine, _dating?_ I couldn't deal.

And no, I didn't just say that. That was a brief lapse, one I wasn't going to repeat.

Dianne leaned over and started kissing my neck during the movie and it was hard not to snap her head off. I didn't want her to touch me, I needed to keep my eyes on Corrine. She was fidgeting constantly, I could sense her discomfort. I wondered if her date was doing something to make her upset, or if it was me that had her so annoyed.

She confirmed my thoughts that something was wrong when she got up and stormed out of the theatre. I didn't even think about it before I was up and out of my seat, following her. The wolf was basically sniffing her out, begging to be close to her, to find out if she was alright. That was my job after all.

I waited for her to come out of the restroom, as her scent had ended there. After about five minutes she stormed out and ran straight into my chest. I caught her before she could fall. She looked up at me confused as to what was happening, when she realized it was me her foul mood intensified.

" _Let go of me_!" she practically hissed at me, yanking herself out of my arms. It was horrible, the empty feeling that immediately followed.

" _Sorry I was helping you!_ " I hissed right back. I wouldn't let her think that I liked her since she loathed me so much.

"By standing in the doorway? Nice try."

"Hey, um, Corrie, relax okay? I didn't mean to startle you." I struggled to be nice again because I was starting to lose my temper. But I also couldn't help it. I didn't like her being upset or sarcastic with me, it was an awful feeling.

"What are you doing here with _that girl?_ " she demanded, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. I couldn't believe it. _That was_ her problem?

"What are you doing here with _that boy_?" I fired back with the same obnoxious attitude, but I was secretly thrilled that she was asking about Dianne. Was she really jealous?

" _I'm_ not supposed to be dating someone else, so it doesn't matter what _I'm_ doing! What about _Leanne?_ How could you do this to her?" Did she just stomp her foot like a three year old throwing a tantrum? She was upset not because she was jealous, but because of _Leanne!_ This was just perfect! Leanne was a pain in my ass that just wouldn't go away.

I had to admit to myself, I was shocked, disappointed and confused. "So you're upset on your _cousin's_ behalf _?"_ I clarified.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be? You really hurt her last night when you stormed off cussing like a pirate. And why did you curse at me when we met? What did I ever do to you? I _really_ want you to tell me!" she threw her hands up and poked me in the chest. That was the last straw. She wasn't jealous and now she was demanding we basically talk about the imprint, which I couldn't. It made me mad.

I tried but I couldn't stop shaking. My breaths deepened as I tried to suppress a growl. I needed to get out of here and yet I didn't want to leave her like this. I didn't want to leave things between us like this.

"Shit, I'm sorry, look Paul just calm down!" she squeaked, shying away from me.

"You think you can talk to me like that? This is _my life_ , you have _no say_ in what I do or who I date!" I said through clenched teeth, my fists balled up as I struggled to contain my wolf. I didn't ask for her to come and turn my life up-sided down! She couldn't make demands of me!

"Okay! Fine! I said I'm sorry!" she screeched and pushed past me to go back inside to her date.

I didn't want her to leave me like this. I needed to calm down first and she was the only way that would be possible. I didn't want to be without her, even if we were arguing.

 _Fuck!_ I didn't want to feel this way, so _torn._

"Wait! Corrie!" I called out and grabbed her before she could get very far. My wolf won.

"It's _Corrine to_ you!" she barked back.

I snorted and rolled my eyes at her annoyance with _me. "Corrine,_ I'm sorry…" I stopped myself, knowing that I still sounded like an ass. I cleared my throat and softened my tone. "I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to scare you." I really didn't, I couldn't hurt her, ever. I was mortified because I had made her feel that way.

She stood there shocked, her mouth opening and closing as if she didn't know what to say.

I couldn't help but grin, getting her to stop and shut up wasn't so hard after all. And I was calm now. "Hello?" I prodded, wondering what she was thinking.

She regained her focus and narrowed her eyes at me. "Wow, IT has manners."

I snorted in disbelief, "It?"

"Yeah, the wild beast."

That threw me off for a second that she saw right through me. I _did_ act like a wild beast because I am one, but it had never hurt so much before for someone to call me out on it – not someone, my imprint. "Is that what you think I am?" I asked, horrified at the impression I was leaving on my imprint.

"That's how you act around me, for some reason I bring out the worst in you."

No, she couldn't believe that! Emily's words came rushing back to me. My imprint was the _one person_ on this Earth who was supposed to bring out the best in me, not the worst. I shook my head adamantly. _"Don't ever say that again,_ " I threatened her. I couldn't let her believe that for one second. I couldn't let that be true for one second.

"Well it's _true,_ you know? I have more than enough evidence to make that statement beyond a reasonable doubt, _sir."_

"Paul is fine." Why would she call me 'sir' to piss me off again?

"Whatevs, it doesn't matter. I have a date to get back to, and so do you, okay? Let's just forget that this ever happened, that we…ever met each other." Her words sliced through me like a knife. Forget that we met? I shouldn't have been upset that she was saying this because it was exactly what I wanted. But my wolf hated it and made me distressed at the thought of never talking to her again.

I lost it then, the wolf gained control and I found myself pushing her back against the wall as the wolf aimed to get closer. I bent low so our noses were almost touching, staring deeply into her perfectly almond-shaped eyes. The wolf needed her to feel our bond _now._ My desire to know how her skin felt rekindled and I took a chance to trace her jawline. She felt like the softest petal of a rose. My body hummed to life, that pleasant feeling filling me up again. I took a deep breath of ecstasy.

I lost myself in her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what she wanted, what she needed from me. I wanted to see inside her soul, just this once. Paul the rational part of this wolf-man duo, was unguarded, I wasn't thinking straight.

"I can't forget you Corrine, no matter how hard I try," I found myself whispering to her, my heart aching to keep her close. We stared at each other for a few more moments and I realized that my hand never left her face. She continued to stare at me, the heat rising between us. Her scent filled my lungs.

"What?" she finally asked, stupefied. We'd both lost track of reality for a moment it seemed. And in that borrowed moment, I'd felt whole and it scared me shitless. Nothing that I wanted was happening – my shield had cracked. I reminded myself yet again that I couldn't submit to her and she was certainly not going to submit to me.

I woke myself up, pushing the wolf back as I stepped away from her quickly. "Uh, nothing," I said. "I gotta go."

I went back to Dianne and apologized for keeping her waiting. I sat next to her and tried not to react when Corrine looked at me again when she returned to her own date. I purposely watched the rest of the movie without letting my eyes wonder. When it was finally over I rushed Dianne out of the theater and into the truck so that I wouldn't have to meet the eyes of my imprint again. I had totally fucked up everything by allowing myself to fall apart in her presence.

Tonight I had proven a lot to myself and it was all horrifying.

First, I wasn't going to get out of this imprint no matter how hard I try.

Second, I needed to continue to try my best to resist and stick to my original plan.

Because third, my imprint didn't want me either.


	8. Stupidly Obsessed

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's or Charlaine Harris' work!

Corrine

I spent Monday morning on my laptop, creating my babysitting flier. I printed a copy then packed it into my bag along with my phone, my heavy duty staple gun, a bottle of water and some money. I told Mom I needed to run down to the bookstore and make some copies and then I'd stick them around town. She waved me off to the garage and so I wasted no time taking Jacob's bike out and setting off to my first stop.

I made over seventy copies and stuck them on notice boards and phone poles around town. I asked Willy at the diner if I could leave a few by the till and he readily agreed, wishing me luck. On my way back home I parked the bike and stuffed the majority of the remaining copies in every mailbox I could for about three blocks. I left back twenty to give to Dad so he could take them to work for me. I'd need to make more copies if business didn't pick up.

By six o' clock that night I had booked two jobs, one starting immediately, at eight. The Jensen's were having a date night and needed someone last minute, and I was their girl. By ten o' clock I had their three kids in bed and sound asleep, which left me to curl up on the couch with a Sookie Stackhouse novel. I was way behind in my reading, and I loved anything supernatural. I wasn't up for all the mushy stuff, but it was cool because even the mushy stuff was weird or dangerous in these books. I imagined what it would feel like to hear other people's thoughts like Sookie…to hear Paul's thoughts. What did he think about me, since he couldn't forget me either?

I shivered at the memory of him touching my face.

If only I could see him.

 _No, stop! He's Leanne's guy. He's other girls' guy, not mine…and he's RUDE._ I shook my head to clear it of crazy monologue. I had to keep reminding myself of how bad I was being, how immoral this whole thing truly was.

It was bad enough that I had ruined their date, now I was obsessing over him too? And did he obsess over me? In spite of the obvious, I couldn't stop myself. Leanne would never speak to me again if she found out. How could I spend time with her in La Push with Paul on my mind? Would I end up seeing him while I was there? With her? Then what? It made me ill to think of them together, of him preferring her over me. I had no logical reason for my feelings. He wasn't a nice guy for the most part, and yet there was this feeling I got when I was around him, when I thought about him.

And it didn't help that he had stared at me so longingly last night. The way he touched my face – yes, again with the face touching! _"I can't forget you Corrine, no matter how hard I try."_ Whoa. That was the stuff of romance novels. But I mean, it was Paul, a guy who I'd met with two different girls in like two days. I wasn't being smart by getting all caught up in his web of deceit. Nah, I wouldn't become the next victim.

My phone vibrated in my bag and I reached over to the coffee table and retrieved it, welcoming the distraction.

"Hey Jake," I answered with a smile.

 _"Hey Corrie, what's up?"_

"Just babysitting."

 _"Oh cool."_

"What's up with you?"

" _Nothing, just chilling with the guys. I wanted to tell you that I figured the problem out, it was nothing major. So you can pick up the bike tomorrow, say around lunchtime?"_

"Oh really? Wow! Thanks Jake! I owe you one."

" _Sure, sure, see ya Corr."_

"'Kay, see ya."

I ended the call and fist pumped the air. Jake's bike was nice and all, but I missed Apollo. Then like the lame-o I am, I wished I could be there chilling with the guys too…Paul would be there. I groaned and buried my head under one of the Jensen's pillows.

 _I'm pathetic._

I felt even more pathetic when I realized that the pillow smelled like pee.

The next morning I got up early again, surprisingly. I guess I was still on school time. I remembered my plans with Jake and smiled. Lunchtime couldn't come fast enough for me to get out of the house.

I was eating breakfast when the sound of a car horn caused me to look outside. It was Valerie.

"Hey!" I said as I opened up for her.

"Hey stranger! I haven't heard from you in a while, had to make sure you're still alive." She was dressed in a tank top and daisy dukes with a yellow hoodie and matching yellow flip flops.

"I'm sorry, I went to La Push to drop my bike off so Jacob could fix it, then I had my date with Marlon."

"OH MY GOD! And you didn't _call_ me?" she screeched while hitting my arm.

"Sorry I forgot about the date til he called me, by then I had no time but to get dressed, I wanted to call."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Well, I'm waiting til lunchtime, I'm going to collect my bike."

"You want me to drive you?"

"Ah no, I have Jake's bike so I need to drive it over."

"Jake's bike huh?" Valerie eyed me mischievously.

I rolled my eyes. "It's _not_ like that. He's hot but we're just friends Val, promise."

Valerie pouted. "Well, I guess Marlon is cute too. But there's just something about those Quileute guys, they're so dark and mysterious – and you keep them all to yourself whenever summer comes around." The way she said it was sultry and feline, she even purred a little.

"Get a grip, Val," I told her, unamused. But I was just trying to hide the fact that I totally agreed. She hadn't seen the most mysterious one of them all.

"Well, I wanted to know what you were up to so we could hang, go to First Beach or something."

"Well, we could do that after I get my bike you know? I don't have to babysit til seven tonight anyways."

"So how's that been going?"

"Good so far, this is my second gig, and I got a call this morning for another job on the weekend. So fingers crossed that they keep coming!" I grinned excitedly. I'd made forty bucks so far, my fee being ten dollars an hour. Mom said I was lucky that people were okay paying me that much. But hey, desperate parents made the best customers in my opinion. And since when was ten bucks a lot anyways!

"So I guess I'll see you then, right?" Val asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we can meet around one at First Beach, right?"

"Sounds good, I'll tell Tara and Simone. I think they invited a few other people too. Why don't you invite Marlon?"

I groaned and ran my hands through my silky brown hair, pulling it over to one shoulder so I could pull on the ends.

"What? Don't you like him?"

"I do…I just dunno Val. He really wants to go steady and I'm not sure I'm really game for that."

"WHAT! Are you serious right now? What's not to know? It's not like you could do better, Marlon's a great guy!" Valerie's blue eyes rolled around in their sockets as her mouth hung open. "And don't let me hear you use the word 'steady' again, what are you? Fifty?"

I snorted, "Whatevs."

I knew that she was right. Not even Paul the man-whore was a better option…but still there was just something about him that I couldn't seem to forget no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. And the fact that he seemed to feel the same way made me even more curious. I couldn't help but wonder if he was attracted to me. Last night, the way he stared…it gave me feelings inside.

But then I remembered how angry he got and how he cursed at me, and immediately knew I was the most stupid girl on the planet.

"I'll text him okay? Keep your panties on." But I knew that there was a big possibility that I wouldn't.

Valerie bounced on the spot and then pulled me in for a quick hug. "Alright see you later then! Don't be late!"

"Okay, I won't."

"Byeeee!"

"Later gator."

I closed the door and leaned against it sighing loudly.

"What's going on?" My mother suddenly appeared.

"Is it okay if I go to the beach with Val later? I have babysitting tonight so I'll only be gone about 4 hours."

"Well, once you help out with some chores I don't see why not. Your father seems to think you should do whatever you please."

"Thanks." I ignored her resentful tone.

"But you still need to talk to him about La Push when he gets home, I don't like keeping secrets."

"I will, Mom. I promise."

"Good. Now go scrub the bathrooms please. I have to take your brothers to soccer practice and then we'll be at the grocery."

"Sure." I kissed her on the cheek for good measure and went upstairs to get started. I knew that she was just stressed so I had no intentions of getting on her bad side; she had enough on her plate.

Connor went with Mom and the twins leaving me home alone which rarely happened. I cranked my music loud and sang along to every song as I cleaned the bathrooms. In no time it was eleven, so I quickly ate two sandwiches and washed them down with a glass of milk, and then got ready.

I knew it was still too cold to go into the water so I put on a halter swim top underneath my t-shirt, some boy shorts under my jeans and my hoodie. Today's weather wasn't too cloudy, but it could change at the drop of a hat. If I had a car instead of a bike I could risk dressing like Valerie. I slipped on my white trainers, shoved my hair into a pony tail and packed a bag with my towel, water and a few snacks for later. I knew I still had to send a message to Marlon but I decided to wait. My mind still wasn't made up.

I was off to La Push with fifteen minutes to spare before midday. I pulled up to Jacob's house a quarter after the hour to find him wheeling my bike out of the garage.

"Hey! You heard me coming?" I smiled after I dismounted and took off my gear.

"Yeap." I loved how Jake always popped his p's.

"Cool." I walked over and fondly stroked my bike. "Thanks so much for helping me with this Jake."

"No problem Corrie, you're my girl, it's all good. Just win something and consider that my payment."

I laughed and told him I'd try.

"When are you competing this summer?"

"Well I'm supposed to at the end of August, there will be a tournament in Raymond."

"Cool. So you headed back home now?"

"Uh no, I'm actually going to First Beach to meet some friends."

"Really?" he seemed surprised and interested, which made me interested too.

"Why you ask?"

"Um, no reason." But he smirked at me.

"Oh come on Jake, spill."

"Well, let's just say a friend wanted to know."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Which friend? You've got quite a few."

"Hmmm, one that you saw recently."

I felt my face instantly heat up with embarrassment. "I _know_ you _do not_ mean _Paul."_ I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms against my chest.

"And if I did?" Jake asked playfully, clearly enjoying my ire.

"Well you can tell him that I meant what I said, _forget we ever met_!"

Jake's smile dropped away instantly and he became worried. "What? Why would you tell him that?"

 _"Because_ he has been _nothing_ but _rude_ to me!" I was purposely omitting the moment we'd shared outside the bathrooms at the theater. I refused to be a silly goose, Paul and I were not compatible.

"Paul is rude to _everyone_ Corr, don't take it personal."

"Don't defend him, he can't treat people like that and expect it to be okay. He can't curse me, and be mean to me and expect me to fall into his lap, I'm not like other girls! And besides, he's already dating my cousin, so I don't see what he could possibly want to talk to me for - I'm dating someone." I stopped my rant and took a few deep breaths, my temper getting the better of me. I felt overly warm and unzipped my hoodie. I would not let Paul suck me in! I need _e_ d to see him as the enemy to protect myself from doing something really stupid, like caring.

"Just chill Corrie, I know Paul can be rude, but honestly, he isn't a bad guy, he just doesn't think before he reacts a lot of the time. If you could just give him a chance to talk he'd apologize, that's all he wants okay? To call a truce."

"Humph." I moved around in a circle, blowing out air and rubbing my face. Why was I so frazzled? Why did Paul want a truce with me? I just didn't want any drama.

"So…what should I tell him?" Jake asked after watching me freak out for a while.

"Tell him whatever you want Jake, I…I can't do this." For some reason hot tears were gathering in my eyes and felt like I was about to break down. This was ridiculous of me, why the hell was I letting Paul get to me like that? I pulled my zip back up and slipped on my helmet, placing my bag on my back again. I felt shaky, and probably shouldn't be riding now, but I didn't care, I needed to ride to clear my head.

"Corrine, wait, don't be upset, you don't understand!" Jacob pleaded with me, giving me puppy-dog eyes. But I just shook my head.

"I'm fine Jake, I gotta go," I slid the visor down to hide my face and fired up Apollo, leaving my friend behind. The cool air whipped around me and I felt better already. Nothing beat going fast and hard.

A sudden flash of silver caught my eye through the trees but when I looked I saw nothing.

 **Paul**

I went over to Jacob's garage two days after the movies. It was a last resort really. In fact I tried to stop myself over and over again, knowing how the guys would act when they heard that I was cracking under imprint pressure. It was the last thing I wanted to do, admit my weakness, but I needed to get things off my chest. I filled him in on last night and Corrie's date, my date and our argument; and how I was feeling about the way things stood between us.

"You couldn't even last two days man, after all that macho talk," Jacob joked. I punched him in the stomach as soon as the words were out of his mouth but he simply rolled his eyes.

"This isn't funny. And it's not what you think. I just want to clear the air between us, I'm not _trying_ to be with Corrine, _at all."_

"You say that now, but clearly this is just the beginning Paul. And nothing's wrong with that! You're su _p_ posed to want to get to know her!"

" _Look Jake, stop making this into more than it is._ " I growled, trying to be convincing, but he still wasn't buying it. Hell I was barely buying it too but I had to stick to my guns. I had to.

Last night I could barely rest after I dropped Dianne home. I didn't want Corrine to have a bad impression of me – I mean I did, so she'd stay away but once again the wolf was protesting. Jacob promised to get her to talk to me so I could apologize and straighten things out. I wasn't expecting her to like me, but as her protector, her wolf, I couldn't deny that I really needed things to be neutral between us at least. I needed my wolf to calm the fuck down so that I could get my body and my mind back. Once this was done I could relax again and move on.

I hid in the bushes behind Jake's garage, listening to his conversation with Corrine. We were talking before she came. She was definitely an emotional person. She was still upset with me about last night and sticking to her desire to stay away from me. It hurt a lot, to the point where I felt breathless. The wolf couldn't bear to hear those words even though I didn't want the imprint. But her voice grew shaky and she sounded just as distressed as I was. Could it be that she didn't mean what she was saying? I felt like I somehow knew she was lying about not wanting to talk to me and it gave me a modicum of hope.

As she pulled off on her motorcycle – which made me tremble with fear for her safety – I walked back out to Jake.

"I tried man. I know you heard her but you didn't see her face, she didn't mean what she was saying Paul. She wants to see you again."

I agreed, but I knew she wouldn't be easy to talk to. I'd messed things up pretty bad already.

"Go to First Beach and meet her now, maybe she'll give you a chance. But Paul, keep your temper this time, don't blow it man! She's already skeptical."

"Thanks Jake. And just to clarify - I don't want her to give me a chance for anything more than an apology." I hated talking to him about this, but Corrine was his friend, he was my only connection to her so I had to suck it up.

"Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that."

I shoved him and ran to the trees pulling off my shorts before phasing. I wanted to make sure she got to First Beach safely.

 _So the drama continues with both Paul and Corrine trying to fight their attraction to each other, next chapter is their next stand-off on First Beach._

 **A/N: Had to get a new power cord for my computer so I wasn't able to update sooner. Thank you Sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story thus far, I'm extremely grateful!**


	9. Walls

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

Corrine

When I got to the beach I was the only one there out of my friends. I checked my phone to see that it was only half twelve. I was glad though, I needed the extra time to cool my head, to think. I parked Apollo carefully and stashed the key in my bag. I made my way on to the beach and dumped my stuff on a log, peeling off my shoes and hoodie. I inhaled deeply and stretched, reaching my hands up to the blue sky. The sand was a bit cool but I didn't care. I walked towards the water, enjoying the feel of the sunlight against my skin. It was a beautiful day. I pulled my hair out of the elastic and enjoyed the feel of the sea breeze against my scalp. I felt better already.

Just then, a shadow crossed in front of me.

"Corrine," Paul's deep voice said in a hoarse whisper.

"What, are you stalking me now?" I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms against my chest. This was the last thing I needed – seeing him.

But when I saw his face I immediately felt horrible for being rude. He seemed…tormented…his shaggy hair was a mess, sticking in all directions and there were slight bags under his eyes, which were a little bloodshot. Like Jacob he wore no shirt or shoes, only pants. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, making the waist of the jeans sink low on his waist - low enough for me to see the dark curls that led to his man parts. I felt my face grow warm and pulled my head back up to his eyes.

Why was he so sad? It couldn't be because of me? Jacob must have told him everything I'd said. I swallowed thickly and waited, not trusting myself to speak again. I ignored the feeling inside that told me to reach out to him, to stroke his skin and tell him that it would be alright. How could I want to sooth him after everything that happened? He didn't deserve to get off the hook so easily – not from me or Leanne.

Paul sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Corrine I- I'm sorry. Sorry about everything, how I've acted." I witnessed his cheeks become stained with red and was surprised that someone like Paul could blush - or offer an apology for that matter!

"It doesn't matter Paul, not everyone has to get along you know? We don't need to be friends. I'll get over it – in fact, that's what I'm trying to do _now."_ I snapped rudely. I knew I was being harsh but I couldn't stop myself. It was like a defense mechanism, the only way to stop myself from harboring feelings for him.

He stared at me with surprise, but anger quickly spread over his face and he started to shake and breathe deeply. "I'm trying to apologize, you don't have to be such a bitch about it," he said through clenched teeth. And there it was, proof that I was making the right decision.

"I don't need your apology! You're rude and I don't want anything to do with you!" I shouted back at him, ignoring the pain that ripped through my chest. I had never been so mean to anyone before, but then again I'd never had someone be so mean to me.

He stumbled backward in shock for a couple steps, his mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath. _"Fine,"_ he wheezed, then turned and walked away.

I watched him stomp through the sand. His back was broad and muscular, his upper body swayed from side to side and he marched towards the forest. A part of me wanted to scream at him for walking away from me while another part felt relieved. There was something scary about him when he got angry. His eyes had a certain wild way about them that was unsettling. It was the anger, his temper scared me and yet I kept picking fights with him. I had never felt that way towards anyone before. The emotion was so raw, and yet there was something deeper, something under the surface that I just couldn't put my finger on.

When I got back to my bag, I felt extremely alone. It was like a cold wave knocked me over. I sank to the sand and cried, taking advantage of the lateness of my friends. In the woods I heard the sad moaning of a dog or something; but it wasn't loud, just barely audible. A shiver ran through me and the dull ache increased.

By the time Valerie arrived with Tara and Simone, almost half an hour late, I was ready to pretend as though nothing had happened. I had used my water bottle to clean my face and eaten a snack.

"Sorry we're late Corr," Valerie sang as she dropped her bag next to me. I greeted the other girls and smiled, listening to them carry on a conversation that they'd be having on the ride over. Apparently Tara went on a date with a guy named Wren and said he was a horrible kisser, now they were rating the best and worst.

"What about Marlon? I heard he's a great kisser," Tara asked me with a grin.

"Uh, he's good, yeah he's alright." I mumbled, forcing a smile. I didn't care much about that now.

"Is that all you guys have done?" Simone asked next.

"Um yeah, of course."

"So are you gonna be a thing now? Mike said that Marlon's got the hots for you bad."

"I know, he asked me but I don't know yet." I still blushed to hear someone else say it.

"Do you _like him_ like him?" Valerie asked. "Cause if you really like him it wouldn't be something to think about Corrie."

"I don't know! Geesh, I said _I don't know_! Can we just talk about something else?" I snapped.

"God, what's your problem?"

"Sorry, I just, I dunno, I don't want to talk about him."

Tara and Simone looked at me as if I had two heads. Valerie sat beside me and put her arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," I sighed.

"What's going on?"

"Honestly, I don't want to talk about it right now."

I could tell Valerie was shocked by my reaction, as we talked about everything. But I just didn't want to talk about Paul. Somehow what had happened felt too personal to tell anyone else.

"Okayyyy? But whenever you do, I'm here. Just try to have fun today okay?"

I nodded and forced a smile, knowing that her request was simply impossible to fulfill right now.

I ended up leaving the girls at the beach after an hour, feigning a tummy ache. I just couldn't stand the chatter any more, I needed silence in my head. I rode my bike back home and went upstairs, locking myself in my room. I shrugged out of all my clothing leaving only the halter top and boy shorts. I felt boxed in, as if I was being choked by the layers of clothing. I couldn't catch a breath it seemed. It was really the tears that I was holding back that were killing me. I stumbled over to the window and pulled it open, taking a deep breath of air as the hot tears ran and ran continuously. I knew I was being silly but for some reason I just couldn't help but be so emotional.

The forest was right there in front of me, the trees blowing in the wind as if saying hello. I sat on the padded window seat, my favorite place to read. The seat cushion was lavender like my drapes and a black and white chevron pillow served as my backrest. I hugged my knees to my eyes, not caring that the air was now too cool to only be in my underwear.

As I sniffled and cried, getting tears all over myself, the sound of rustling caught my attention. I looked out the window and gasped when I made eyes with a silver gray wolf. I could only see its head as it peeked up at me from behind a bush. It made a small bark up at me then whined.

 _What the hell is this thing doing behind my house!_ I was shocked, totally, and yet I didn't feel scared. It was strange to see such an animal close to the houses, but it was weirder that I felt as if he had heard me crying and was checking up on me. I got to my knees and leaned out the window, my hair falling over my shoulders. The wolf whined and growled again as I leaned. It reminded me of the sound I had heard at the beach earlier. Could it be the same animal?

 _Freaky!_

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fall to my death or anything," I rolled my eyes. Why was I talking to a wild animal that would eat me alive?

The wolf looked up at me and gave another short bark as if he disagreed.

"What are you doing out here?" I called to him. "You don't like to hear girls cry huh?"

 _Am I really talking to a wild beast that could jump up and maul me?_ Although it would be cool to see him jump so high up and actually make it inside.

The wolf took two steps closer and whined again. He was enormous! Big like a fudgin' horse! I was so surprised that a shiver ran through my body, especially because he was looking straight at me. I didn't know they were such intelligent animals. He turned his head sharply to look behind him and then took off in a flash. It was as if I'd imagined the whole thing.

"Come back!" I shouted, feeling foolish as I actually sat there and waited. But the wolf never came back.

I was silent at dinner that night. I didn't want to talk to anyone, or listen to more mindless chatter. I just wanted to escape to the silence of my room to lick my wounds. The thought of licking my wounds reminded me of the silver gray wolf and I felt comforted for some reason, as if his appearance had been a sign that I was not really alone. Maybe he wanted a girl wolf and she was with another boy wolf too. I sniggered at my silliness and rolled over on to my stomach.

"Pumpkin?" I heard my father's voice on the other side of my bedroom door followed by a light tap.

"Come in," I grumbled from beneath my pillow. I sat up in the bed and smiled wearily as he came and sat beside me.

"What's wrong kiddo? Feeling ill?" he placed his hand against my forehead.

"No. I'm just not up to doing anything. But I've got to go babysit now anyways."

"Well your Mom said you needed to talk to me about something first."

I bit the inside of my lip so I wouldn't roll my eyes at my Mom's insistence. "Uh, yeah, sort of. She just wanted me to tell you that I went to La Push and visited Gran and Auntie Jo."

My father's eyebrows shot up and his mouth hung open. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"Well I went to take my bike to my friend Jake's house so he could fix the noise. And I felt bad to be in the area and not stop by. So I just went and said hi, and ended up staying to eat with them."

"I see." Dad nodded and stared over at my desk. I could see that he wasn't pleased.

"Dad, I don't understand why it would be a problem, I love Grammie, I haven't seen her in a whole year, it's really unacceptable, don't you think? She's getting old and she misses us. What happened?"

"What did they say is the reason that we haven't visited?"

"Auntie said it's because you couldn't afford to help out with house maintenance."

"Humph!" he grumbled, seeming unsure about something.

"Well, isn't it true?"

He thought for a moment and sighed, as if deciding what to say. "Yes."

"But Dad, that just doesn't seem right. Even if you can't to help out, that doesn't mean that we can't go see Grammie, I'm sure the boys miss them too."

"Look, don't make a big fuss about this Corrie, there are things that you just wouldn't understand."

"Well you can explain them to me?"

"No, I can't, it's grown folks' business."

"I see." I wanted to yell at him for being obnoxious. I wanted to reprimand him for treating his own mother like dirt. "Well Dad, I promised them I'd come stay for a while this summer."

His eyes snapped to mine and narrowed. _"Absolutely not!"_

"What? Dad! How could you say that?! Your problems with them are not mine!"

"You _can't_ go there Corrie! And that's _final!"_

"No! It's not! You can't keep me away from them! I love them! _I want to see my grandmother_."

"If you go back there, you're grounded for the rest of summer."

"Does that include the beach too? _Please_ Dad, don't take away the only fun there is around here!"

He sighed and shook his head as he thought of his answer. "To the beach, _but that's it_ \- and only with Valerie. I mean it Corrine."

"Fine, I hear you!" I answered rudely.

"Are you seeing this Jacob boy?"

"What? NO! He's just a friend. He's in love with Bella Swan."

"Chief's daughter?"

"Yeah."

Dad nodded, seeming to be lost in his thoughts. "I need you to just trust me Corrie, La Push is not the place for you."

Dad got up and left the room, closing my door behind him with an air of finality.

I threw myself into the pillow and cried. In the distance I heard a wolf howling and wanted to do the same.

 **Paul**

The beach talk didn't go as planned. I called her a _bitch,_ what the fuck was I thinking! Today was the first chance I've had to speak to Corrine completely alone and I completely fucked it up. So far I've treated her like dirt and somehow today I expected her to just fall all over me and forget about it? It angered me that she wouldn't just let shit go and see that I was trying to make things right. To have her tell me she didn't want anything to do with me hurt. It hurt so bad to have my imprint push me away. I didn't want to care, but I did because of the wolf.

All along I was only concerned about keeping Corrine away from me, never imagining that it would be the other way around. All along I'd imagine that I'd meet my imprint and spend my time chasing her away like a stray dog that wanted love. But instead I was the one being beaten away with a stick.

She had her walls up, and she had no intentions of letting them down for me. It didn't help that I reinforced them by losing my temper. I was constantly putting my foot in my mouth and my wolf was growing extremely impatient with me. He wanted this resolved, he wanted us to spend time with her and that would never happen if I kept picking fights with her – or allowing her to pick them with me. I needed to know if she would give me a chance to be her friend. That's all I wanted now – nothing more. If we could get along then both the pack and my wolf would leave me the hell alone and I could go back to doing what I wanted. Until things were settled with her I would remain locked in this prison where all I can think about is Corrine.

When I left her on the beach I went to the forest and phased, but I couldn't leave even though I wanted to run. I could only stay and watch over her. She was visibly upset with me and I was surprised to see her cry. I wanted to go back but I wasn't sure she wanted to see me, so I remained hidden. What would I possibly say anyway? I couldn't be trusted to be civil.

Then her friends came and started talking about kissing boys and it really pissed me off. I didn't want to think about her kissing that jock she'd been to the movies with. It killed me inside. He was part of the reason that she didn't want anything to do with me. I'd have to figure out what was really going on between the two of them at another time, she seemed uncertain herself. My wolf was happy to hear her avoid the topic.

I thought that after a while she'd relax and have fun with her girls but she didn't. She mumbled some excuse and took off on her bike. Of all things my imprint had to use for travel, it was a death trap. While she was a pretty good rider it didn't comfort me any to watch her navigate the streets on two wheels.

So I followed her home through the woods. I didn't care about the treaty with the Cullens, they couldn't stop me from visiting my imprint. I needed to know that she was alright. I found her at her bedroom window, which luckily faced the forest at the back of the house. She was crying again and it hurt me to see and feel her in such pain, even more so knowing that I had caused it. I wanted to kick myself. I made a move to get closer and somehow she heard me and looked up. Before I could stop it the wolf peeked out from behind the bush and tried to communicate with her. The wolf whined, letting her know we were worried, that we wanted her to stop crying; I was sorry for using the b-word.

She was intrigued, and started to lean out the window to get a better look at me, much to my horror. Did she have a death wish? I couldn't help but be distracted for a moment as her long brown hair tumbled down around her. The sun caused it to glow around her face taking my breath away. She leaned again and I growled, warning her to get her upper body back inside.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fall to my death or anything," she said with an attitude. I realized that her sass was typical Corrine behavior.

I barked in disagreement.

"What are you doing out here?" she yelled. "You don't like to hear girls cry huh?"

I took a couple steps closer and whined again. She was being too risky. If anything bad happened it would be my fault for showing myself to her. Somehow our eyes managed to lock from across the yard and the feeling of calm and longing rushed through my body. I knew then that I really and truly cared about Corrine, that I wanted her to be happy. I didn't want to ever make her cry and I didn't know how I could show her that.

I hated the fact that I couldn't stop myself from feeling this way.

I hated it so badly.

 **PAUL! Where are you? And what are you doing? You let her see your wolf?**

Sam's alpha voice made me cringe and cower for a second. I had a feeling that Seth or Brady had said something. They'd been in my head all day while on patrol, but I'd just been totally ignoring them.

 **GET BACK HERE!**

I turned and sprinted back to La Push, leaving my imprint behind.

"Come back!" I heard her call, and it took every ounce of strength in my body not to obey her instead of the alpha command.

 **How could you let her see you Paul? Someone else could have seen you too!**

 _Relax Sam, I was cautious._

Sam growled, **NO you weren't.**

I knew I shouldn't have let her see my wolf but I couldn't help it. And she was so accepting of us, even though I'm clearly not an average wolf, she wasn't scared. I suddenly needed her to accept my wolf since she wouldn't accept me as a man. My damn wolf needed to feel wanted and I hated that too. There was no fighting it, the wolf was an equal part of me.

 **There is no shame in caring for your imprint Paul, when are you going to get that through your thick skull? That's your job! Stop fighting it! But you really shouldn't be in Forks unless on patrol around her house.**

I growled. I didn't want anyone else in my head but I had to run patrol now anyway. It was time for my shift.

 **I'm not trying to intrude, I'm just stating fact. We still have a treaty to maintain.**

 _Fine._

I felt Sam phase out and Jacob phase in. We were on duty together for the next few hours, I was relieved that it would be him in my head and not the others, I just couldn't handle the teasing now.

 ** _So it didn't go so great huh?_**

 _Not exactly. We ended up bickering again. Nothing was achieved except her telling me off._

 ** _Corrie's pretty tough, it won't be easy._**

 _I can do tough, tough is my specialty._

I'd worn down many girls in my lifetime.

 _ **Yeah, right. But she isn't like other girls, I hope you know that.**_

 _Yea I know that Jake. Obviously._

 _ **She's a great girl, you were lucky to imprint on her.**_

 _It's not like that, I TOLD YOU. I just want to apologize and make a truce with her._

But as Jacob pictured my imprint fondly in his brain, accentuating all her curves and beauty I snarled. If he was in front of me right then I would have attacked.

 ** _I was just proving my point. You want her, so when will you stop fighting it?_**

 _I don't want her like that, my wolf won't stop pining for her so I'm forced to try to at least befriend her! She doesn't want me around her so we can't even have a conversation. This imprint won't be a love match like everyone else._

 _ **You're not fooling me, you're fooling yourself if you really believe that crap though. But I'm still here to help out.**_

 _Whatever Jake._

Luckily our conversation ended there. Jacob went into his own thoughts about Bella and Edward, while I focused on my imprint. Neither of us wanted to be in the other's head at the moment.

A couple hours later I got this dull ache in my chest and the tugging started. I had to stop for a moment to catch my breath. What was happening to me?

 ** _I'd bet it's the imprint, she's upset about something I'd guess. Maybe you should go to her._**

 _But Sam said to stay away._

 ** _Well we DO have to check her place while on patrol. So just go listen outside her house so you'll at least know that she's not in danger._**

It was tempting indeed to do that.

 ** _Follow the pull, Paul. Check it out and get back to work._**

I hated when Jake used his authority over me. Even though he wasn't the official alpha he still had a way about him. Our wolves recognized his rightful place and they submitted to him too.

 ** _It wasn't intentional, sorry._**

I rolled my eyes and turned around, allowing my wolf senses to take over. This bond was all new territory for me, but somehow I knew where to go to end up just at the right place again. It was a sixth sense where Corrine was concerned. I came to a halt at the back of the two story yellow house. It was at the end of a cul-de-sac. I could hear her voice. She was upset, she was talking to a man, likely her father.

Hearing my imprint so upset was like death. I growled at the tone of voice he was using on her. When her father told her she couldn't come to the Rez, it was like a stab to the gut. It felt like yet another sign telling me that I was right, we didn't belong in each other's lives. The odds were being stacked against me like the bricks in the wall Corrine had put up around her heart, and I wasn't sure if it made sense to break them down. What would a truce matter now?

After how our talk today went, I was certain that she already knew that I wasn't worth the trouble anyway.


	10. Bullet

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

Corrine

Four days passed and my father and I barely exchanged words. I spent all my time doing chores around the house and babysitting. I didn't even hang out with my friends although Valerie and Marlon had invited me a few times. My heart just wasn't in it. All I could think about was going back to La Push. There was an indescribable pull tempting me to go there. Every time I left the house to go to a job I felt the need to just run away. I didn't know how long I would be able to resist. I didn't want to disobey Dad but I knew in my heart that he was being selfish and unfair. Whatever issues he had with Grammie didn't have anything to do with me. I shouldn't have to suffer because of his irrational pride. The longer I stayed away, the more I wanted to go.

Friday afternoon I was home alone again. Mom took the boys to the dentist, I'd gone just before school ended to get a filling so I was off the hook. Joey and Dad were at work. I felt idle so I decided to take my bike and go off-roading in the forest. I was supposed to be training for my races next month and for some reason I wasn't as driven as I usually was. Joey and his friends had worn a path not far away from my house, and I hadn't taken the trail in a long time because of school. If I wanted to compete I needed to practice as much as possible. These days with the way I was feeling, I didn't even care. I just felt lost, without direction, like there was nothing holding me to my world anymore. It was disconcerting, but I decided it was a phase that would soon blow over and I'd be upset with myself if I hadn't been practicing all along.

I slipped on my pants, shoes and jacket and hopped on Apollo. A few minutes away from the house I found the little opening in the trees that marked the path. I turned left and disappeared inside. It had rained earlier that morning so the path was a little muddy, but what was motorcross without dirt? I smiled inside of my helmet and pushed the throttle. I drove around the tires and over the ramps that Joey and the boys had built, as I went further into the forest. The trail was a whole network weaving around and through the trees, really it was genius for my brothers and friends to have created it without getting totally muddled up and lost. As I rode I found that the course wasn't hard at all, proving to me that I still had it in me. I stopped to catch my breath and pulled my helmet off so I could breathe better. I saw a flash of silver in the corner of my eye and yelped. There was something rustling in the bushes and I knew that I should go but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with curiosity.

A low growl pierced the quiet clearing, but it wasn't menacing, it was actually familiar.

"Bullet is that you?" I called out. Apparently I had named my silver gray wolf Bullet. _Wait, MY wolf?_ Well, since he seemed interested in me, I guess I could call him mine couldn't I? I had seen him a few times since that day I came home from the beach. He would come to the bushes across from my window just around sunset. The wolf was fast and silver and likely deadly like a bullet, and only silver bullets could kill a werewolf so his name was perfect. I sniggered at my corniness.

"Come on boy, it's just me."

I knew I was absolutely crazy, out of my mind for trying to call out a gigantic wolf to come talk to me. Where was my sense of self-preservation? I knew that it was the self-imposed loneliness talking. I was seeking comfort from a wild animal and it made no sense. My family would be devastated when my body was found. And yet I really believed that Bullet wouldn't hurt me.

I heard the bushes move again and caught a glimpse of his fur.

"I see you," I whispered and smiled. "It's okay. You're clearly smarter than me anyways, boundaries are actually a good thing." I heard him whining and figured that he agreed. I sat there on my bike, resting my chin on my helmet. "Well I hope you'll come by again sometime, as weird as it sounds, you make life just a little more bearable."

I pulled my helmet on again and started up the bike. I turned around and went through the course as it was the only path to take me back out to my neighborhood. From the corner of my eye to the right I could see a blur of silver beside me. It was Bullet, running across the way behind the trees. It made me laugh. Then it occurred to me that this felt like déjà vu. Bullet had done this before, when I rode from La Push back home.

Was he trying to watch over me? Was he like my own personal guard dog or something? The thought made me remember the tribal legends my grandfather used to tell us when we were kids. The wolf was the protector of the Quileute Tribe, they were spirit animals that kept our people safe from… _What was it again?_ I couldn't remember.

But it seemed right. I felt like maybe Bullet had been sent to me for a reason, to keep me safe.

But from what?

Maybe one day soon I'd have all the answers.

I started going to the trail every evening to ride. Bullet somehow knew this and met me there, running through the trees in every direction I went. He never came close to me, but he was always there listening to my ramblings. I told him about my family, my friends and how I wasn't sure what to do about Marlon. I explained how I missed my Quileute family and how hard it was to stay away since I had promised to return. He always whined and yipped in response to my sadness, and I couldn't explain how much better it always made me feel. I knew I was crazy to prefer talking to a beast rather than my best friend, but no one would understand. And I didn't need them to tell me it would be alright. I never told him about Paul though, no, I had promised myself I wouldn't utter a word about Paul. It was the right thing to do if I didn't want to acknowledge these weird feelings I had about him.

One evening when I got home, I was shocked to see Marlon waiting for me on the porch.

"Hey, you look…clean," he joked with a wave and a bright smile. His eyes roamed over my flushed face and muddy frame appreciatively.

"Hey, sorry, I was biking. So what are you doing here?" I asked, a tad bit rudely.

"Well, I was hoping we could go out tonight."

He followed me into the garage and once I was done washing down and putting away my bike and helmet, Marlon pulled me against him and cupped my neck, planting a kiss on me. He pried my lips open with his tongue and held me tighter against his body. I allowed him to kiss me until we both needed air.

"It's two weeks since we've been on vacation, I've hardly seen you Corr, _please_ let me take you out tonight."

"Um, where did you want to go?" I stepped back and tried to recuperate from The Attack of the Lips.

"We could go to the coffee shop and grab a bite to eat, then I was thinking we could just chill at my house."

"Your house?"

"Um yeah. Cool? I just want to spend time with you Corrie, we can do whatever you want."

"Alright then, just let me go get ready." I guess I couldn't resist his puppy face without feeling bad about it later.

I led him inside and planted him on the couch where he was bombarded by my three brothers. Connor tried to play it cool but Toby and Luke were all over Marlon showing him toys and asking him questions. I giggled and ran upstairs to take a shower.

I was almost ready when Mom popped her head in my room. "I see Marlon came over?"

"Yeah, he surprised me, wants to go out to the café and to his house or something."

"Okay, well you have been home a lot lately so I guess it's okay. Just don't stay out too late, and don't do anything you know you shouldn't."

"I won't Mom."

I went back downstairs to find Marlon and the boys playing video games. I squeezed his shoulder to let him know I was ready and he promptly stood up and ushered me to the door. Poor guy wanted to get away from the Three Stooges.

"You look nice," he said quietly as I slid into his passenger seat. But I wasn't dressed up, just in my usual jeans and a blue sweater. I felt adventurous and slipped on some black ballet flats and peacock feather earrings Val gave me. My hair was falling around my shoulders and I had a smudge of lip gloss and eyeliner on.

When we arrived at the coffee place a few of our friends were there chatting away at the back booth and called Marlon over to hang. I could see that he was reluctant but somehow couldn't say no. Valerie came not too long after with Tara and Simone in tow and I actually felt kind of jealous because she hadn't called and invited me.

"Well look who it is?" Valerie said sarcastically, when I went over to the counter to order a hot chocolate. Marlon was too caught up in a conversation to remember to order.

"Hey Val," I said solemnly.

"I was about to chew you out but by the looks of it, you don't need it. What's been going on with you, Corr? You've been MIA and you don't look like yourself. Are you sick?" She squinted her eyes at me as if she had x-ray vision.

"What do you mean? I'm all dressed up!" I gestured to myself and the extra effort I thought I had made today.

"First of all, _that is_ not all dressed up, but for you it's good." She giggled while I rolled my eyes. "But seriously, I dunno, your eyes, they seem so sad or something. You look nice, just not quite right somehow. Since the beach you've been acting strange." She gave me shoulder a light squeeze and I leaned into her warmth.

"Humph," I shrugged. Was it really noticeable that something was wrong with me? I thought I'd been doing a great job of hiding it thus far. "I dunno Val, I honestly can't tell you what's wrong, I've just been in a funk lately. Sorry I've been so distant."

"I'll forgive you if you agree to have a sleep over, just you and me like always. We can eat junk food, shop online for new clothes, watch movies, paint our nails, do our hair, come on _pleassseeee!"_ she pouted and batted her eyes, making me smile. "That'll cheer you up Corr, I know it will."

"Okay okay, sounds like fun." Maybe she was right.

"Yay!" she squealed and hugged me for a moment.

After we got our warm beverages we headed back over to the group and joined the conversation. I tried to act all chatty and interested, to relax and have a good time, but it still felt forced. I hoped Val appreciated the effort.

An hour later Marlon whispered that he was ready to go, and holding my hand, led me towards the door. I waved at Val solemnly and she drew a smile against her face, implying that I needed to try doing that myself. I pasted on my best fake one which made her roll her eyes in annoyance. Hey, at least I tried!

At Marlon's house I said hello to his parents, and made small talk about school and my athletic successes before Marlon whisked me away to his room. His room was nice and spacious, almost like an apartment. It had light blue walls with all types of basketball stars on it, including a hoop which had a laundry basket beneath it. I figured he liked to dunk his dirty clothes and found it cute. His bed had a darker blue for the bedding with white and gray accents. He had like a dozen pairs of basketball shoes lined up against a wall and a few balls in the corner. Even when he wasn't playing he wore those sneakers, like tonight. His desk and books were off in a small alcove which was next to his bathroom. He even had his own bathroom.

Marlon turned on his flat screen which was mounted on the wall and pulled up a collection of the latest movies. "How about we watch that new Tom Cruise now? I got it for you," he offered with a smug look.

"Uh, sure." I sank onto the gray couch which faced the flat screen and got comfortable. He handed me the remote and excused himself to get snacks and drinks for us. I waited quietly, picking at my finger nails. I wanted to say that I was having a great time, but a part of me just felt so numb still. I didn't know why my ban from La Push was weighing so hard on me.

 _Maybe because you want to see Paul,_ my inner voice said. Just the thought of his name sent a shiver down my spine. I'd blocked out our conversation on the beach so that I wouldn't go mental, but it was hard not to think about it now. He was so apologetic and I had been rude. Even though it hurt I didn't blame him for calling me a bitch. I kinda deserved to be told off because I had been rude first. But why was it so important to him that we squash our differences? We're strangers. And he doesn't seem the type to care. And yet, I regretted never letting him speak his mind.

 _I have to stay far from him or I will hurt Leanne._

At least my conscience was still alive and kicking. My cousin was crushing on him, I'd bet she'd done things with him. Things I couldn't even dream about.

"Everything okay?" I hadn't even heard when Marlon came back. He'd found me brooding, glaring at the wall while biting my lip. He set out some snacks and sodas on the coffee table in front of us.

"Yeah, thanks." I picked up the bag of chips and opened it, stuffing a few in my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk anymore. He started the movie and sank back in the cushions, pulling me against his chest.

Halfway through the movie, Marlon started stroking my arm. It made me tingle, but somehow I didn't want him to. Thoughts of Paul had ruined my ability to enjoy my date. But I knew that Marlon was my only choice for a boyfriend, and I knew that it made sense to return his advances, so I did just that. I turned and allowed him to kiss me, and push me slowly down onto the cushions so that he was now on top of me.

"You're so beautiful Corrie, you drive me crazy, I need to be with you girl," he whispered against my lips. I tried not to roll my eyes. His hands started to explore my body as he squeezed the flesh of my thighs and traveled over my stomach to my breasts. I gasped when he pinched my nipple. The sense of pleasure that shot through me was surprising and I moaned in response. I didn't want to respond but somehow I couldn't help it.

"You like that, huh?" he whispered in my ear as he suckled my neck. I grew heated as he rubbed his body against mine.

"You feel so good Corr, I just want you to be mine."

His words were a bit too serious and caused me to hesitate, my body registering that this wasn't a good idea. But I pushed aside the knot forming in my chest by chanting in my head _"only option, only option, only option."_ Marlon liked me anyways, so what would be the harm in giving into a summer romance?

The howl of a wolf pierced through the night, jumping us both out of our skins.

"What the fuck! Was that a _wolf_ so close to my house?" Marlon jumped up and ran to the window, looking out into the night. I sat up on the couch, rearranging my clothes, struggling to catch my breath. My heart was racing so hard that blood was pounding in my ears. I felt jittery and a bit scared. I didn't want to believe it, but something told me that it was Bullet. Was he warning me to stop? Even if he wasn't, I was now thoroughly shaken up by what I assumed was his sudden appearance while I was making out, and there was no way that I could have continued. I got up and faced Marlon, embarrassed.

"Um, can you take me home?" I laced my fingers together anxiously.

"What? Now? But I thought you liked what we were doing?" he stared at me in disbelief with his arms wide open.

"I did Marlon, but I have a tummy ache, I'm not feeling so good." It wasn't a lie. My whole body felt off, like if I had imbibed too much coffee or something. I wanted to just curl up in my bed until the morning.

Marlon sighed and straightened his clothes with a huff. "Sure, let's go then."

He twisted his mouth bitterly as he turned off the movie and grabbed his car keys, and I followed him down the stairs and out to the car. We said nothing to each other on the short drive over to my house, but I gave him a quick peck on the lips before exiting the car.

When I got back to my room I ran to my window and threw the drapes open. I sat and waited a few minutes, trying to prove to myself that I wasn't going crazy. I was just about to give up and go to sleep when Bullet appeared at the tree line. His pelt was glowing in the dark like the moon. He looked so majestic and beautiful, a king of the wild. I wanted to be angry with him but I couldn't be. Something was definitely not right about this wolf, he wasn't ordinary. He was there to protect me, that much I felt was true. As if he could hear my thoughts Bullet made a quiet howling noise at me, his nose pointing up in the air defiantly, then turned and disappeared again.

"Goodnight Bullet," I whispered, and forced myself to go to sleep.

 **Paul**

Corrine seemed to have fallen into a depression in the days that followed her arguments with both me and her dad. She was miserable, to put it simply. Biking became her only escape, her solace, so I met her daily out in the woods near to her house to keep her safe as she let off some steam. I was actually quite impressed with her biking skills and longed to join her on the trail with my own bike. It would be awesome to ride this together, even Jake would enjoy it out here. Once or twice other guys were out there training too, her brother and his friends, so I had to remain hidden. Of course I still watched to make sure that she was safe.

I didn't think that she'd be comfortable being so close to my wolf. She wasn't afraid of it at all, in fact she'd accepted my wolf as a friend. But I knew it was the imprint that allowed her to do it without rational thought. She trusted me, as any imprint should. His presence comforted her, like he was her I could tell that she was suspicious of me as well, noticing that I was too intelligent for a wild animal. _Bullet,_ of all things she'd named me that. But I found it kinda cute, and my wolf _is_ pretty deadly, yet I refused to let any of the guys find out through our pack mind link. I'd never hear the end of it. None of the other imprints had named their wolves because they knew who they really were.

Corrie spoke to Bullet about her family; explaining the money issues, the rivalries, the disappointment she felt towards her parents for letting her down recently. She wasn't used to being forbidden to do anything. They seemed to have a good relationship and had never disagreed like this before. She wanted to make everyone happy- her mother, father, siblings, friends; she just didn't like people to be disappointed in her. I knew that was what made her dislike me too, she had morals and she realized quickly that I didn't. But in the end, all these people she wanted to please were a burden that was becoming too heavy for her to bear, and I could do nothing but whine like a stupid puppy about it.

Corrine was a winner by nature, that's why seeing her so sad, so defeated, felt so wrong. I didn't want to make her feel weak, but her rejection of me was doing just that. I just wanted to hold her and comfort her, to do my job as her protector _efficiently._ Standing guard of her as I was now, just wasn't enough anymore. I wanted to respond to the things she was saying, with words.

The day she spoke about Marlon I was so upset that I had to stop myself from snarling at her. I wasn't mad at her, just at the fact that she was hell bent on forcing herself to have deep feelings for this dude just because he was hanging around her so much. I wanted to tell her that she should follow her gut. If it didn't feel right, then it wasn't. But she kept going on and on about him being the "better option." Better than who though? Could she have been comparing him to me? Did she think that I had nothing to offer her? She never mentioned my name at all though, which led me to believe that there were other guys interested in her.

She was right not to consider me. She was a smart girl, even though her resilience wounded my ego and her beloved Bullet.

My job was to protect her and nothing more. I would protect her from him if I had to. My only goal was to ensure her happiness and safety from afar. She could be with whomever she chose to be with.

Yet it bugged me that she was dating him when she wasn't sure about this guy. It became an infatuation of mine, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I knew that I wasn't to be in Forks, especially as a wolf, but when she went out with him on that date after being with me at the trail, the jealousy of my wolf took over. I knew I couldn't follow her as closely as I wanted because I'd obviously be seen, so I waited in the cover of the forest until they left the cafe and traveled to his house. I followed the pull which led me to the affluent side of town. I laid in wait among the trees behind his house, listening to their interactions. She wasn't saying much and I could feel her misery. Why wouldn't she just go home? It was as if she was trying to prove a point but it wasn't working.

When the feeling of lust washed over me, it brought me to my knees. I collapsed on the forest floor, anchored by the realization that my imprint was in the arms of another. My wolf was ready to pounce; I couldn't even stop myself from crawling close to the house. It was dark now and I was able to get into the yard and near his bedroom window. They were kissing and touching, moaning. I felt sick to my stomach.

 _"You're so beautiful Corrie, you drive me crazy, I need to be with you."_

 _"You like that, huh?"_

 _"You feel so good Corr, I just want you to be mine."_

It was all too much for me to handle, to accept someone else taking my place, regardless of whether or not I wanted to take said place myself.

I foolishly released a painful howl into the night as Jock Boy's words for my imprint sent daggers into my heart.

She wasn't mine, she never was, I had no power to stop him from claiming her as his own.

Of course it was stupid of me to have revealed my presence so close to the house. I barely made it back to the tree line before he caught me beneath his window. I listened as she asked him to take her home, content that he at least didn't force her to continue.

I knew that I had rattled her by howling like that and I was remorseful. I had no right to interfere in her happiness. I had chosen not to have that right.

But still I ran as fast as I could to her house and waited for her to go to her room. I realized however, that I was not simply ensuring that she got home safely. I was putting her to the test. If she came to her window to look for me, I'd know that she knew it was me howling.

I'd know that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that this guy really wasn't the one that she wanted.

 **A/N: Just a reminder that this story is labelled romance and ANGST – there's a lot of that in here. Corrie and Paul will go through a lot of hardship in finding their way to each other and claiming forever.**

 **Thanks so much to cliffdiving101 for the reviews. I am so happy that you appreciate my attempt to explore Paul's nature and what his experience imprinting would be like! Thanks so everyone else who has followed How Hard I Try, you make my day! I am current writing the chapters in the thirties so buckle up, we've got a ways to go! ;)**


	11. Overdose

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

 **Corrine**

After yet another restless night in bed, I woke up with a mission: I was going to defy my father and go to La Push. I had to babysit for Mrs. Fowler for a few hours while she went to get her hair and nails done, but she was back by two o'clock, giving me enough time to go and get back before Dad came home at five. I wasn't so worried about Mom, as I told her I was stopping by to see Val. Somehow lying didn't even bother me now, I just couldn't fight the feeling to go back.

I passed the sign welcoming me to La Push and my heart picked up speed. It then occurred to me that I had no idea where I was going. But I decided to go to Grammie's. When I pulled up, she was walking around to the front of the house from the backyard where her shed was.

"Corrine! Does Clark know you're paying me another visit?" Grammie looked at me with her old wise eyes and a playful grin. She wore one of her old woven house frocks and knitted sweaters with brown rubber boots.

I blushed and shook my head. "I just wanted to stop by and say hello again Gram."

"Well as happy as I am to see you, I don't want you getting into trouble with your parents."

"I know, but they won't find out."

As I hugged my grandmother tightly she clucked her tongue at my defiance. I welcomed her scent of sage and lavenderand ran my hand over the thick braid that hung down her back. She was wearing gardening gloves that smelled of fresh soil.

"Gardening?"

"Well, the Sun has been generous these past few days, I need some flowers." She chuckled and led the way back to her current preoccupation. I found myself helping her of course. I potted some peppermint, sage, rosemary and lavender seeds while Grammie continued tending to her flower pots.

"I'll give you some of those when they're ready," she pointed to my seeds. "It's important to have your protection."

I nodded, knowing what she meant. My grandmother had always been somewhat of a medicine woman, a cleanser of spirits and that kind of thing. Her room was always filled with candles, packets of dried herbs and smudge sticks ; while the greenhouse slash shed in the back overflowed with herbs and also doubled as her candle-making room. Not to mention, she'd go into the forest for wild herbs and flowers during spring and summer. I used to go with her as a child, me and my brothers and Leanne. We used to love our nature treks with her and Grampie.

People came to her to buy these things too. I knew that Grammie helped Quileute women have babies both herbally and physically. She'd brought Leanne into the world. I hadn't been so lucky, I was born at Forks General like the rest of my brothers. It was yet another thing I envied my cousin for. To be born on this woman's lap was in my opinion, a great honor.

"You know one day I'd love for you to learn these things again. It's been so long since you've spent a summer here with me, trailing my skirt. I couldn't make a move without my Corrine at my heels, observing everything with those bright green eyes. You were always my Little Shadow."

I beamed at the nickname I hadn't heard in years. "I wish I could be here now Grammie. I want to stay here so badly. I just feel this weight on my chest since Dad told me no. It's just not right and I don't understand it. Why can't I be here just because he can't financially support you?"

"Is that what he said?" she stood up straight with shock on her face. I told her what Aunt Jody told me the last time I visited, and that Dad told me I couldn't come to La Push beyond the beach.

Grammie clucked her tongue and shook her head, disappointment clouding her eyes. "Ah, my children," she sighed. She stared up at the sky for a moment, just gazing. I knew that she was having a silent conversation with the Spirits. This was what my Grammie did, things that people found strange. But I just knew her as a mystical being, someone filled with the strength and wisdom of our tribe. I yearned to live here with her suddenly, the feeling of belonging overpowering me. I sighed and finished up potting the clay vessels.

"You remember all the pots you used to paint for me?"

A smile broke onto my face and I nodded eagerly. Grammie led me back into the shed and showed me that she still had them on some shelves toward the back. "You and Leanne used to love doing this," she simpered at her memories.

"Yeah, I wish I could go back," I murmured.

"Ah, but why? Your future holds such wonderful things Corrine Redbird. Don't you want to experience them?" she patted my shoulder and I couldn't shake the feeling that Grammie knew exactly what those wonderful things would be.

"What things?" I asked, dying to know.

"Ah, love and all that comes with it, of course!" she gave me that croaky old lady laugh and went back out to the table we were working at.

I stood there, wrapping my arms around myself.

 _Love and all that comes with it._

She came back to stand in front of me and placed her hands on her hips. "It's nothing to be afraid of Corrine. Love is the most wonderful force in this entire universe and all others that exist. It's so powerful that it can do good and do bad at the same time. You just have to keep your heart open and your hands strong and all will be well."

"Why do I have to keep my hands strong?" It was such a weird thing for her to say.

"So you can hold on to it when you find it." Grammie laughed again and shook her head like it should have been obvious.

"Oh...okay." I mumbled.

"Don't worry," she sang. "Soon you'll know what I mean," she winked and removed her gloves and put them inside the shed. "Now you get on before it gets too late. It was good having you for these stolen moments though, Little Shadow." She smiled affectionately, mirth dancing in her eyes.

I nodded and smiled back but my attention elsewhere as her words swirled around on repeat in my mind. We exchanged a warm embrace and I started up my bike again and rode off.

But instead of heading home I headed to Jake's. I quietly pulled into his yard, relieved when I saw him run out of his garage to greet me.

"Hey Corr!" he smiled and pulled me into a bear hug, picking me up off the ground. "Where you been girl?"

"Babysitting gigs. _And_ my Dad banned me from coming to La Push."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno Jake, honestly. My aunt says he wouldn't help out with my Grammie's home, but something seems off, that can't be the reason my family hasn't come to the Res to visit in a year."

"Strange."

"I know. I wanted to come spend some time here, a couple weeks or something, but he's ruining everything. He doesn't even know I'm here. I just came from my Grammie's."

"Badass," Jake nodded at me with approval and a goofy grin.

I giggled and punched his arm playfully, hurting myself a little.

"So what do you wanna do?"

I bit the inside of my lip, and my face grew warm with a deep blush. I didn't know how to say the words. After I spoke to Gram, it was like an unshakable urge came over me. I needed to do something which I knew was wrong, but hopelessly necessary.

"Umm, okay, when I say the words… promise you won't laugh."

Jacob laughed anyway.

"Oh come on Jake! Please don't laugh."

"Just spit it out Corrie."

"I want…" I inhaled deeply. "I want to see Paul." I rushed the words out quickly and avoided his eyes so I could say them without choking.

Jacob stopped giggling and simply flashed his signature toothy grin at me. "Well Corr, it's about time you two made up!" He laughed again and pulled me into another hug and I hid my blush in his shoulder. I hadn't expected that response but I was relieved.

"I'll give him a call okay?"

I nodded and watched as Jake ran over to his house, leaving me to sit on the couch in his garage.

Like ten minutes later Paul walked into the garage, much to my surprise. Jake never came back which I found strange. I felt the warmth immediately rush to my face as I drank in his beautiful muscular body. He looked even better than the last time I saw him. A sudden burst of heat entered my body and my chest thumped in anticipation.

He was dressed in a white vest and khaki shorts, a pair of Adidas slippers on his feet. His fresh scent reached my nose as he came to stand before me, his hands buried in his front pockets. His hair was glossy, as if wet from the shower. I gulped and twined my fingers together nervously. Now that he was here I had no idea what I would say. I had only just admitted to myself that I came to La Push to see _him._

"Hi," he said hoarsely.

I looked into his tired, curious eyes and responded in kind.

"So, Jake said you wanted to talk?"

I nodded.

"You wanna take a walk on the beach?" he rubbed the back of his neck, apparently nervous too. I smiled and nodded again, rising to my feet.

"I need to take my bike, I don't have much time, I kinda snuck over here."

Paul raised his eyebrow at me, surprised. I pulled on my helmet and hopped on, looking at him.

"You want me to get on the back?" he looked at me as though I was crazy. I nodded and tried not to giggle. "You gotta be kidding me," he mumbled, but he hopped on none the less.

My bike wasn't made for two people and he was huge, so it was an uncomfortable fit, but Paul wrapped his large warm hands around me and firmly pulled me back against his body so that I wouldn't fall off. I was sitting on his lap, his chest firmly pressed against me. It wasn't safe or comfortable, but somehow I believed that we wouldn't fall. I just had to take the roads slow and steady.

We made it to the beach in one piece. It was torture because I could barely focus on the path while being so close to Paul. Everything about him screamed sex and masculinity. He wasn't even trying to be seductive and yet I had been seduced just by the contact and closeness. His hands were extra warm and they seemed to fit perfectly around my waist. I'd never experienced anything like that before and it was terrifying, especially when it came from someone with whom I didn't even get along.

We walked down to the beach close to the large rocks that pushed out from the sand, and I stopped when Paul did. He looked at me expectantly, leaning against the rock behind us, where we sought some form of privacy.

"Paul, I wanted to apologize for being a b-word to you before."

Surprise flashed in his eyes for a moment and then he sighed and shook his head. "Don't apologize; you had every right to be upset, and I should never have called you a bitch. It wasn't cool."

"Still, it's been on my mind and I just needed to get the words out."

"I certainly know how to press your buttons, don't I?" he asked quietly. He seemed to be ashamed of that.

"Yeah you do. And I press _yours._ Honestly, I've never argued with anyone like that before!" I slapped my thighs in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Corrine." His eyes were so sincere that my shoulders immediately slumped and I sighed.

"I'm sorry too," I mumbled again.

Paul took another deep breath and turned to the sea, gazing at the birds that flew over the water just before us. I was surprised, that we were actually getting along. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"I know you don't want me around, but I wish you'd change your mind. Now…it's just not that simple," he said, miserably.

"What's not that simple?"

"Me staying away from you?"

I was astonished, to say the least. We looked at each other and I felt a shiver all over my body as his eyes melted into mine as they tended to do whenever we dared to connect them. My heart started that tugging thing and I grasped my chest and rubbed it hard as if that would make it stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with genuine concern in his eyes and voice. It unsettled me. This was a different side to Paul that I didn't want to know – that it was safer _not_ to know.

"I just, I dunno, my chest gets this weird feeling when I look at you." My eyes widened with shock and I felt embarrassment flood through me. Had I really just said that ALOUD! I almost smacked myself on the forehead for being so honest.

 _Fudge Fudge Fudge! Paul_ _ **cannot**_ _think I am flirting with him!_

"Mine too," he said in a whisper, so softly that I barely caught his words in the wind. I looked at him again, unsure that I'd heard him correctly and then he smiled.

Paul actually, really, _smiled_ at me. My insides turned to jelly as I drank in his perfect white teeth and thick lips. He was even more magnificent when he smiled. I shook my head to clear it. I _would not_ allow this obsession to grow.

"I never said it was a good thing Paul," I sighed, a playful smile now on my lips. He chuckled and nodded politely.

We started walking again, nervously trying to avoid looking at each other at the same time.

"Corrine, please say something, anything." He finally managed to turn his wounded puppy eyes on me and my heart sped up. I took a moment, gathering my thoughts together. What was the right thing to say now?

"What do you want, Paul?" I exhaled loudly and brushed my hair back nervously. Apparently I was just jumping right into the thick of things.

He seemed taken aback by my question and thought for a moment. We stopped and faced each other.

"Honestly, I just wanna get to know you better." He held his arms out in a pleading way, in surrender.

"But why? And don't you think this would be awkward?"

"Why? Because I'm _drawn to_ you and I think it would be best if I stopped fighting it. It won't be awkward if we just keep it simple and casual, we can at least be friends, right?" His face was so hopeful I felt myself caving instantly. But I caught my words this time before they escaped and ratted me out.

"What about Leanne? I don't think she would like us to become friends, with your reputation and all, she wouldn't trust us to just be friends… and honestly Paul, neither can I." My chest constricted as I thought about my cousin and the girl at the cinema.

"So you think I'm incapable of being just friends with a female?" he seemed both offended and amused.

"I…I just think it would be a lot of drama, I don't think that you would keep this in the friend-zone for very long." Did he understand how confusing this was for me to talk about? I wanted to be friends, but I also didn't because of my cousin. I didn't want to hurt her feelings because I liked him in a way that was not strictly friendly. I didn't want him to play me like he did her. I didn't want to be vulnerable. It was all jacked up in my feelings.

His lips tightened and he stepped away from me. "Look, I'm not trying to get in your pants Corrine. I have nothing to hide, when I want a girl, she knows it and she has the right to take it or leave it. If you want to be friends, I can give you that, I'm not totally without morals you know?" he snapped irritably, but I could see in his eyes that I had hurt him.

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to hurt you, it's just how I feel." I looked down at the sand, internally kicking myself because I was developing feelings for a guy that couldn't be mine, who was all wrong for me, who was dating my cousin.

"And just so you know, Leanne and I aren't dating. It's not an on-going thing. It's over."

His admission startled me for a moment before I could respond. "Does she know that?"

"I guess."

"Is she okay with that?"

Paul sighed and I could see his reluctance to answer. "I don't think so – I haven't spoken to her in a while."

"Well then what else can I say other than NO? She's like my sister, we're cousins, I can't do something that would hurt her. She really likes you and so it's not okay for us to become friends - not without her around I mean."

Agony flashed in Paul's eyes, and the tugging in my chest started again before it turned into a dull ache.

"Us being friends or not being friends is not going to make things different between me and your cousin. I never felt anything for her. She liked me and I took her out twice. It was never going to be anything more Corrine."

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that she would get hurt if she saw us together, even if we're just friends, because you and her _aren't_ friends. Don't you think you're being cruel to her?" I was working hard to keep my defenses up and around me.

"No I'm not cause I can't force something with someone I don't have feelings for!"

His words stung me. They were raw and honest. I admired him in that moment for being so strong. It struck home for me…and my "situation" with Marlon.

"I understand what you're saying and I don't want you to do something you don't feel good about Corrine. But…but _please…be_ truthful…is that what you really want? Do _you_ really want to stay away from me and not have any type of relationship with me?" His words were forceful yet tinged with hope. I trembled, biting my lip. He stepped closer to me and I could feel waves of heat rolling over his skin, pulling me in. Every cell in my body was on alert, awoken by his presence. There was that feeling again in my chest, spreading all over me, weakening my integrity again. I found myself staring straight ahead at his hard, muscular chest, longing to bury my nose in it and breathe his scent. I barely remembered the question as I stumbled backwards, welcoming the cool air once again so my head would remain clear. My resistance was dropping from being so close to Paul.

"Corrine _please,_ don't walk away from me, don't do this." The agony was in his voice chipped away at my fortress. He was saying all the right things to worm his way into my heart. I was already in too deep.

 _"God_ Paul! Why are _you_ doing _this!"_ I shouted in frustration, but I was frustrated with myself for being so stupid, for caring in spite of Leanne. "This isn't right! You can't - you can't just come and sweep me off my feet! I'm dating someone, and I _can't_ be friends and I _can't_ get hurt! I _can't_ hurt Leanne! It will all be ONE. BIG. MESS!" I buried my face in my hands and groaned loudly.

 _Get yourself together!_ I cried in my head. The last thing I needed was for Paul to see just how tormented I was inside. I didn't want anyone to get hurt just because I couldn't resist the beauty of one extremely rude Quileute guy.

"We can work this out! It doesn't have to be messy at all!'" he begged. I'd never seen a guy so desperate to be with me before. Why was he acting this way when he didn't even know me? Why did I wish I could give in when I didn't really know him either?

"It's not something we can avoid Paul, you need to think more logically about this situation. You need to listen to me!" Why did the right words taste so bitter sometimes?

"I can't accept that. And I promise I won't hurt you, that's the last thing I wanna do, I swear! I _won't_ treat you like some random chick, I _promise._ I'll be _whatever_ you want me to be."

I stiffened at his words.

I couldn't deny how honest he sounded. It was what I wanted to hear more than anything. It was what I wanted to believe in. But I couldn't. I just couldn't hurt Leanne or even Marlon… I couldn't risk hurting myself. We were going in circles with this conversation. The answer could only be no.

"But why! We don't even get along!" I whined. "Why are you suddenly _so_ interested in _me_ Paul?" His eyes were so beautifully haunting as they stared down on me. Did he know of his superpower to make girls weak in the knees with them?

"You asked me that already, and I told you, there's something pulling me to you and I _can't_ ignore it anymore. From the first time I saw you I felt it, and I knew it wasn't good timing, but now, I don't care."

I shook my head slowly. I remembered how he looked at me that night on the beach, before he said the F word and made me feel like crap.

I couldn't do this, as much as I wanted to, it spelled disaster. I was too scared of so many things that could go wrong. "I'm sorry, I just can't, I can't…please. Just…forget we ever met."

" _Stop saying that!_ I _can't_ forget you, I _don't want_ to forget you Corrine! Look, I made a mistake, don't shut me out because of that!" He started shaking again but his voice was panicked, not angry.

"My cousin isn't a mistake, she was with you first, so we can't be friends or anything else," I told him coldly. I blocked the holes he had made in my wall. I wouldn't allow his face to change my mind.

 _"You're_ making a mistake, you don't understand what this is between us," he growled at me sending another shiver up my spine.

"There is _nothing between us,_ get it through your thick head!"

I turned and walked quickly up the beach, relieved that he didn't follow me.

Relieved that he wouldn't see the tears falling on my face.

I had the information I needed now.

I had feelings for Paul that were dangerously strong. And if his face was any indication of the truth, I believed that he had them too. But it was his intentions that I was unsure about.

If I gave in to them, it would be a sure destruction.

Paul just wasn't the kind of guy that I should fall for because he'd make me into the kinda girl I didn't want to be.

 **Paul**

I think I was setting some kind of record for failed conversations where Corrine and I were concerned. When Jake told me she wanted to talk to me I had stupidly gotten my hopes up, thinking that she was finally ready for that truce, for us to start building a friendship. I hadn't expected her to push me away YET AGAIN. She wanted to apologize and then shut me out of her life.

I couldn't seem to get anything right. I had extended an olive branch and all she could think about was her stupid cousin Leanne and everybody else rather than just me and her. Corrine is my imprint, that means that we should feel the same things. She admitted to the tug, the pull in her chest, yet she had been strong to stand against it. Jake was right, she was tough, maybe too tough. She was immune to me.

The first girl ever to be immune to me had to be my soulmate of all people.

I was pissed at her, but I was more pissed at myself. I was starting to feel more than I wanted to.

All I could think about was how it felt to have her in my arms when we rode on the bike together to First Beach. I never felt so at peace before. The heat that passed between us was like a celestial phenomenon. It was heaven sent. The way she fit against my body so perfectly, the scent of her blowing in my face, the way her hair caressed her face in the sea breeze, the little glances she'd throw me when she thought I wasn't looking. She was so beautiful, and so skilled at pushing me away.

All my life I had done that to girls, keeping them at arms' length, never letting them get close to me or my heart. And now I'd met my match. I was overdosing on my own medication and dying a slow death.

 _This is the conversation that starts the ball rolling. Corrie and Paul will have no choice but to face their growing feelings for each other. Corrie will have to make the decision to choose love or loyalty. Thanks to everyone who is reading, following and favoriting this story._

 _In my writing - I'm at chapter 41 now - I'm at the point where I'm trying to decide if to finish it after they go through a pretty rough period and make up, or if I should extend and add one more problem. I don't want to overkill the angst but at the same time I wanted to add in a vampire threat to the imprint. What do you think?_


	12. Hate to Want

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

 **Corrine**

Attempting to rebel against the feelings that Paul stirred in me today, I called Marlon as soon as I got home and made a date for that night. We decided to go to the pizzeria for dinner. I dressed up in a pair of black leggings with white skulls all over them, my black boots, a long red plaid shirt and my leather jacket. I put my hair in a high pony tail and borrowed some of Mom's red lipstick.

"Wow, look at you!" she said when she caught me in her vanity mirror.

"You look like Minnie Mouse," Luke said with a giggle as he jumped on our parents' bed.

"No I don't silly" I told him. I caught him and tickled his tummy until he got away.

"So where are you guys going?"

"Just to get some pizza. I'm not sure about after."

"Are you being safe?" Mom asked me.

"Mom! It's not even like that! And I doubt it will be."

"I thought you liked him?"

"I do, but it's not that serious, okay?"

"Alright, that's good to hear, I want you to be much older before you consider certain other things." She looked at me knowingly.

I kissed her cheek. "You've got nothing to worry about."

I ran downstairs and out the door when I heard Marlon pull up in his Trans Am.

Ten minutes later we were seated at a booth eating pepperoni pizza, my fave.

"So what are you doing about college?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. You?"

"I might go to Michigan State, or something. I dunno yet, but my Dad's got a few friends and I think he can get me in at lots of places."

"That's cool, I'm happy for you."

"I'll be glad to get out of this dead ass town, I just wanna be free to see the world, yuh know?" He looked at me for a second with passion in his eyes. "But, I'll miss seeing you though," he tacked on as an after-thought, throwing me what he believed was a charming smile. "It would be cool if we went to college together."

I snorted. _Sure, like that would ever happen._ There would be tons of other beautiful girls around and they'd all be receptive of his charm. And I was in no danger of following Marlon anywhere.

"You know, you're super talented Corrie, you could do anything you want, don't you wanna get out of this place too? You could do anything." He took a bite of pizza and watched me expectantly.

"Sometimes I do but I dunno, it's home… I love it here." I shrugged. "Well, I love La Push more."

"Oh yeah, your family's from there right?"

I nodded. "My Dad's family. My Mom's family is from Seattle."

"But La Push is even worse than here! They've got a population of like three hundred! What would you do over there?"

 _Be with Paul._ I choked on my own thoughts and took a huge gulp of coke. How could I be so stupid to think that? Leanne was in La Push too…although she _did_ say she would be going away to college. Why did the thought of that excite me? The guilt wormed its way in again and I coughed some more. If Marlon knew what I was thinking, he'd be really hurt too. I internally berated myself for not being smarter. Marlon not Paul, simple! At least for another year of my life that was the safer bet.

"You alright?" Marlon asked, coming over to rub my back.

I nodded, uncertain that I should speak. He leaned over and kissed me chastely on the lips before going back to his seat to resume his eating. I decided to eat too, just so I wouldn't have to talk. Luckily Marlon dropped the topic and started talking about something his friend told him about another guy at school. Apparently Peter Simms had been caught snorting cocaine by his parents.

After finishing up our pizza we shared a sundae which was delicious. I felt a little better then – I mean, who wouldn't after eating fudge and ice cream? Marlon paid the bill and took me by the hand as we walked back to his car.

"So where to now?"

I didn't know how to answer so I shrugged. Most kids went to the beach on dates, but I couldn't. That was my place to talk to Paul and what if I saw him there? La Push was out of the question. Marlon didn't belong in that part of my world.

"You wanna go to Mike's place? He's got some people over?"

"Okay, that sounds good." Us not being alone together suddenly sounded better.

When we got to Mike's place a lot of Marlon's friends from the basketball team were there. I wasn't surprised. I recognized a few girls from my team and even Valerie.

"Val?" I went over to her and pinched her shoulder lightly.

"HEY!" She said and hugged me. I could smell the alcohol on her breath. "You cammmmmeee!"

"Are you okay?"

"I am perfect! Can't you tell?" she drawled and lazily slung her arm around my neck.

"I think you hit your limit," I said disapprovingly.

"Oh Mom, don't start," she rolled her eyes at me causing a few of the others girls to snigger.

"Come on Corr, she's fine." Tara reassured me.

I didn't like them making fun of me. Valerie was my best friend and I could see that she was wasted. "Did you drive?" I whispered.

"Yeap."

"OH Val! Why did you drink then?" I whined.

"I'll be fine before I leave, hun. Stop worrying."

"Okay, that means you're definitely done for the night. I'm gonna get you some coffee and a snack. Come on." I carried her upstairs and opened a couple doors til I found a bathroom. I made her stoop in front of the toilet and then I shoved my finger down her throat causing her to hurl into the bowl.

"God Corr!" she protested when she got a chance to talk.

"I had to, and you know it," I said sternly. "Stay here, I'm gonna get that food and be right back. Don't move Val, I'm not kidding."

Valerie rolled her eyes at me. "Fine."

I ran back downstairs and went straight to the kitchen, looking through the cupboards.

"Can I help you with something?" Mike asked, obviously pissed at me for being so bold.

"I need coffee for Val _now."_ I demanded.

Mike walked over to a cupboard above the microwave and handed me a bottle of instant coffee.

"Thanks." I mumbled. He then went to the electric kettle and turned it on for me. "Hey do you have crackers?" I asked sheepishly, ashamed at my lack of manners. Mike nodded and handed over a box from another cupboard.

I thanked him again and he tipped an imaginary hat at me before walking out the kitchen.

I had just finished preparing the coffee and placing the crackers on a plate when Marlon found me.

"Corr! What are you doing? I've been looking for you."

"Val is drunk, I'm just trying to sober her up."

"Oh great! So there goes the rest of our night then!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. I hadn't thought that far ahead but he was right. I needed to drive Val home. I couldn't let her do it.

"I'm sorry but I have to take care of her."

Marlon nodded but I could see his disappointment. "Well I guess I'll go back to the guys then."

"Sure, I'll check you later." When I left the kitchen I glanced around at the party going on. Girls were dancing, the guys were goofing off playing beer pong. Marlon looked quite happy; as usual he was the center of attention. I knew he wouldn't really miss me and I was slightly annoyed. I felt as though he should have cared more about my best friend. He should have been helping me.

 _Would Paul help?_ I shoved the thought out of my head and went back upstairs.

Val was on the floor outside the bathroom, propped up against the wall with her eyes closed.

"You okay?" I asked setting the stuff down on the floor between us. I had snagged a water and some cookies too.

"Yeah, uh Simon was keeping my company for a bit."

"Simon Rivers? Really?" I was surprised that he was here. These weren't exactly his friends. He was a quiet but okay looking guy from our year.

"Yeah, well you know Josh is his twin, right? He dragged him along. He was all too happy for an escape from the guys I think." Val took some of the water, a cracker and then sipped the coffee.

Josh was on the team with Marlon.

"I think Simon has liked you for a while though, he stares at you in class." I said.

"Who doesn't?" Val smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at her, shoving another Chips-a-Hoy into my mouth.

"So where's Marlon? You came here with him right?"

"Yeah, we went for pizza. He's not happy with you for messing up our night by the way. I guess he wanted to show me off to his friends."

"You're welcome," Val said to me knowingly. I couldn't help but laugh. She was right after all. That wasn't who I was. Being captain of the volley ball team didn't mean that I wanted to be a popular "jockette." I didn't mind going to parties, but I didn't want to be the center of attention like Marlon, and I knew he'd pull me into his circle one way or another.

"So do you like him now?" Val asked. I could see she was feeling better now, her eyes were clear.

I sighed and shook my head. "I guess, I just don't know if we really click."

"You'd make a nice couple, both captains, athletic, good-looking."

"Yeah, but, that isn't enough, Val." I shrugged.

"I know. But _still, give_ it a shot. I mean, who else is there? You'd prefer an Emo or Goth beau instead?" Valerie scoffed.

 _I prefer a giant_. I sighed again, the guilt making its way back. I needed to stop thinking about the one choice I didn't have, but it was hard not to. Paul had thrown it out there and now it was all I could think about….What if we became friends? What if we both wanted more than that?

"Have you ever liked a guy who was all wrong for you? Who made you angry as fudge?" I blurted out.

Valerie looked at me with a confused expression. "Ummm, yeah! Johnny Resnick, remember?" she scoffed and shook her head. "We fought like cats n dogs, but the making up was hotter than the Sahara. He was like a drug, I hated to want him." Johnny Resnick was this punk rocker guy from Port Angeles that Val dated last summer. She went through a rebellious phase and looked for the one guy who'd upset her parents. Needless to say, it worked like a charm.

That was how I felt about Paul too.

I hated to want him.

"Every girl wants a bad boy at some point, but it's never worth it. All the arguing and making out, it gets you nowhere, and they always dump you for some other chick who knows how to keep her mouth shut and do as she's told." She rolled her eyes. "Older guys are no fun sometimes."

I couldn't help but feel like that was true about Paul too. Leanne told me all about his reputation, and it wasn't good. He'd just use me like he used her, so I had no option but to turn down his so-called friendship. Why was he so infatuated with me anyway, was it because I was new meat? I bet it was. He was just practicing his sweet talk on me. I sighed and knocked the back of my head against the wall. I was just a stupid fly on his spider web.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I grumbled. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess, sleep is calling."

I picked up the plate and coffee mug while Val held on to the water. I washed the dishes and found Marlon to let him know I was leaving. Val was saying her goodbyes to Simon and our friends.

"I'll walk you out," he said to my surprise. He threw his hand around my shoulders and made a big show of walking me outside. He then pushed me up against Val's car and kissed me hard, his arms locked around my waist. He tasted bitter with beer and it wasn't appealing but I didn't stop him. I needed to do this, I needed to keeping doing things that would remind me that there were no options.

"Later babe," he winked at me and ran back inside. I slid into the driver's seat and buckled up as I started the car.

"Wow." Val looked at me smugly.

"Shut up, Val."

She laughed as I pulled out from the curb and headed over to her house which wasn't far away.

"Spend the night?" she asked with puppy eyes as I pulled into her garage.

"Sure." I called my parents to let them know I was doing that before walking inside the mansion. In her room I found a pair of pajamas and crawled under the covers. We always slept in the same bed even though she had a futon.

"Night Corr, sweet dreams."

"Night Val, sweet dreams," I replied mechanically.

It took me an hour of over-analyzing my feelings before I could drift off to sleep.

The next morning I hung out with Val, her mom and little brother. Val woke up early because she didn't want her mother to find out she'd been drinking. She took a shower and had some Panadol before heading downstairs looking fresh and brand new. She was the Queen of Covering Tracks.

We ate pancakes and a whole spread of breakfast foods that their housekeeper made for us. It was all delicious. I didn't envy them for being rich, I believed that it came with a price, Mr. Davis was always working, never at home. Pampered living was the substitute for his presence.

I got home around eleven that morning. Mom was making lunch for the boys – burgers and fries. I decided to help her finish it.

"How was your night?"

"It was quiet. After pizza we just went to Mike's place for a small get together and then Val and I went to her house, like I told you, she wasn't feeling well. Marlon was kinda pissed but, whatevs." I shrugged and went back to slicing tomatoes into perfect circles.

"Who is Val dating?"

"No one right now, but I think Simon Rivers has a thing for her. He actually talked to her last night, so we'll see how it goes."

"Oh, Marlene is a nice woman, I'm sure Simon was raised right."

And that's how it was, everybody knew everybody in Forks.

I ate lunch with my family and put some laundry in before I decided to take a ride. I had a babysitting job later that night.

I went to Joey's trail and for some reason decided to be fast and reckless on the course. I had been faking my good mood all morning and afternoon and now was the chance to blow off some steam.

I was upset, for a lot of reasons:

I was upset that Paul wanted to be my friend…that he'd placed an offer on the table: he could be whatever I wanted him to be.

I was resentful because he'd dated my cousin first, making it impossible for me to accept his proposal.

I was annoyed with myself for being interested in him knowing that he was a danger to girls everywhere.

I was pissed that I couldn't stop thinking about him constantly.

I loathed the fact that I was attracted to him, making it impossible to want any other guy as much as I wanted him.

I hated the feeling I got around him, that tugging in my chest. How dare he say that he felt it too?

It was all just _too much._ Paul wasn't the one for me. He was rude and angry and a womanizer.

Val was right, he was a bad boy and all I would get out of it would be making out and arguing. I deserved more than that. It was ridiculous. How old was he and how old am I? It was pointless.

So why did I yearn for him like I would water in the desert? I couldn't keep on like this! I was being a total fool over a guy I hardly knew!

 _"I can't forget you, I don't want to forget you Corrine!"_

 _"You don't understand what this is between us."_

 _"I'm drawn to you and I think it would be best if I stopped fighting it."_

Why did he have to say those things?

Why did they mean so much to me, more than the negative facts about him?

I stopped the bike, needing a moment. Plus I had almost flipped myself because I went up the ramp lopsided. I was being careless now – thinking instead of focusing on the ride. I didn't want to break a leg or something, then I'd definitely never enjoy my summer.

"Dammit Paul!" I screamed through hot tears. Why did he have to choose me as his next conquest? I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't experienced enough for this. I knew nothing about dating older guys and what they expected. Did being friends just mean being friends? Maybe I couldn't be friends.

I heard a whining sound from the bushes and my eyes immediately searched for my wolf.

"Bullet," I sniffled. He whined again. "It's okay boy," I said pathetically. "I'm just being a girl. Annoying isn't it?" Bullet barked and made a choking sound that sounded like laughter. Could a wolf laugh? How did he understand me so well?

A shiver ran down my spine when his eyes locked with mine. It freaked me out that there was something oddly familiar about them. He'd never been so close to me before. I longed to reach out and touch his fur, what did it feel like?

"Okay, I'm heading home now," I whispered cautiously, knowing that it was dangerous to be so close to a wild animal despite how domesticated it seemed to be.

I started up the bike and sped away back to the main road, never once looking to see if the silver gray wolf was following me.

 **Paul**

I was at Sam's for lunch with the pack. Everyone was jovial and talking animatedly. But I couldn't join in. I hadn't been sleeping well and I felt miserable all the time – since Corrine said that she wanted nothing to do with me.

Sam and Emily were talking softly so none of us could hear. It was when I saw them both looking at me that I knew what was coming. Sam walked over and motioned for me to follow him outside. We walked out to the backyard and sat on the lawn together, both shirtless.

"How are things Paul? Emily is worried about you."

I snorted and snapped bitterly, "You already know, since everyone enjoys discussing the things they see in my head."

"No one wants you to be hurt Paul. None of us are happy that Corrine wants you to stay away from her."

"My soulmate doesn't want me around because I went on a couple dates with her cousin – a girl I never even liked. You can go ahead and say it, you know? You were right, I should have left Leanne alone."

"I don't want to gloat, that doesn't matter. I want to see you with your imprint. I know what it's like to be separated, to have her reject you, and it's the worst pain in the world. It's beginning to take its toll on you Paul."

"Well I said I never wanted it right? So I'm getting exactly that. I'm not complaining, it's best this way."

"That's hogwash Paul. You know you care and you want her, there's no shame in that. It's natural." These were exactly the kinds of thoughts I didn't need anyone putting in my head. My wolf didn't need the encouragement.

"Corrie's with someone else, and Leanne is a deal-breaker. She doesn't even want to be friends. She only talks nicely to me when I'm in my wolf-form. I'm just being realistic, Sam. I'm not going to hope for what I can't have." For what I don't deserve.

"You can have her, there's still a chance for things to change."

"I don't want her _like that_." I reiterated for the millionth time. But I was starting to get sick of saying it, cause it hurt. Sam said nothing, he just looked out into the trees.

"You know what really gets to me? I can't even date anyone else! I can't even look at another girl who actually _wants_ me!" I cuffed my chest in frustration. "Corrie could date someone else, but I can't. She's taken all my independence away – just like I always knew she would. This whole thing is just not going my way and now I'm _stuck._ I always knew imprinting would be the death of me." My voice broke in the end, as the pain took a hold of me. I was pissed at Jared and Sam for always making it seem like imprinting was the best thing in the world. Their happiness and my misery made it clear that I simply wasn't worthy of this, like I always knew.

"Jake should have been the one to imprint on Corrine. They both would have been much happier." My heart twisted in pain as I said the words and I hung my head in shame.

Sam reached over and squeezed my shoulder in support. "You're hurting Paul and we need to find a way to fix it so you can regain your strength."

"My strength is fine Sam."

"No it isn't. You're starting to lose weight. Your eyes are hollow, you're losing your speed bit by bit. Imagine what she's feeling, she can't be happy, no matter what lies you tell yourself to ease the pain."

"There's nothing I can do about it Sam."

"Just don't give up hope. None of us are. We believe that she'll come around. Emily knows from experience that one day soon Corrine will realize that you're the one she needs and it will all fall into place."

I snorted. "Okay. But forgive me if I don't hold my breath."

The day she did that, Paul Lahote was officially done for.

After a while I grew too restless to stay put. The tug in my chest increased and the wolf in me wanted to see Corrine. It had been hours since I'd last laid eyes on her and I couldn't resist any longer. I decided to make a quick run over to Forks to check on her. I felt anxious, like something was wrong.

I found her at the trail, riding. But there was something different about the way she did it today. She was moving way too fast, careless even. I almost phased back and yelled at her for being stupid. She went over a ramp too close to the edge and almost flipped herself. At least she had sense enough to take a break.

But it was more than just a break, it was a break down. I watched her shoulders heave with gut-wrenching sobs and wasn't expecting what came next. She threw her head back in anguish and screamed "Dammit Paul!" It caught me totally off guard, and although she was in pain I felt hopeful for a split second.

Her tears were about me?

Why?

Was Emily right?

I quickly denied that thought with a tortured whine. Being hopeful was stupid.

"Bullet," she sniffled. I automatically whined at the pain in her voice. "It's okay boy," she said. "I'm just being a girl. Annoying isn't it?" I barked and laughed at her attempt to be funny, it was unexpected for her to be humorous while crying. Somehow I had drawn closer to her than I had ever ventured before in wolf form. Our eyes locked and an electric wave ran down my spine. I could see that she felt it too and that she was curious about me.

"Okay, I'm heading home now." She started up the bike and sped away back to the main road, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I wished she had confided in Bullet just so I could understand what had just happened.

She was the one who walked away. Was she regretting that now?

She was unconsciously rejecting the imprint and although I was still on the fence about me and her; I was worried for her health, her mental and physical well-being. Today was proof that I should be, she looked miserable. We needed to at least be friends or in constant contact with each other for the sake of our individual sanity. That was just fact.

When winter comes, she wouldn't be out riding for my wolf to visit her, so what then? And how much longer could my wolf last without physical contact with our imprint? I needed it more than I cared to admit. No matter how much I told myself that Corrine and I didn't need to be in a relationship reality was saying otherwise. I found myself wanting more and more to reach out to her and the imprint was becoming less and less undesirable to me.

But I just didn't know how to reach out to her anymore. I was losing my way wading through all this imprint drama with Corrie.

The point we were at now, it was all up to her, and I was afraid of what she'd do next.


	13. Choices

No Copyright intended on Stephenie Meyer's or Charlaine Harris' work.

Corrine

I had yet another weird dream about Paul, about us, together. It was a regular thing now. My entire body tingled as if he truly had kissed me. I sighed and pulled the pillow into my chest. This just wasn't right. None of it was. I was determined to stay away from him for the sake of my cousin and Marlon, but I couldn't get over him at the same time. I was at war with myself over if that was the right decision after all, to stay away. Maybe if I was honest with Leanne I could talk to Paul, but I was too chicken for that. I knew how she felt about him and I knew that she would not appreciate it if I expressed an interest in spending time with _her_ crush. I felt like the only way I would get over this infatuation right now would be if I saw Paul again – which made absolutely NO sense. Truthfully, I just wanted to see him. But I was banned from La Push. Did I have enough guts to go over yet again without telling my parents?

I decided that I did.

Mom and the twins left home to meet some of their friends. Connor went a few houses down by his friend Bradley. I was home alone and no one could stop me. The weather was pretty good so I wouldn't have to worry about getting caught in the rain. I decided to take the chance.

I pulled on some jeans, my favorite Cold Play t-shirt and my raincoat. I braided my hair and let I hang own my back. It was almost to my waist now, I would have to trim it before school started. I looked in the mirror at my dull green eyes. They were slightly puffy, but what could I really do about it now? I left a note saying I'd gone for a ride and to meet up with friends on the kitchen table.

I ended up at Jake's again but he wasn't around.

"Can I help you?" I turned at the sound of a voice. It was Jacob's father, Billy Black I had met him once or twice before.

"Hi Mr. Black, is Jake around?"

"Corrie right?"

"Yes."

"He's at the beach with his friends."

"Oh, alright then, I guess I'll check around."

"How are things, how's Clark?"

"He's well, thank you. Everyone's good."

"Good, glad to hear it. You take care now."

"I will, bye Mr. Black."

"Bye-bye."

I rode back the way I came and parked the bike. I walked down the beach and sure enough I found the pack of Quileute giants in the middle of a game of soccer. I stood there watching them crash into each other, laughing, joking and harassing that poor little ball. I picked out Jake and Paul easily and the rest of their friends. I saw two girls with them and a little girl who was playing in the sand. Then I noticed that Bella Swan was there too. I walked a little closer and sighed. I was too shy to actually go over and say hi. Jake was busy.

As if he sensed my eyes on him, Paul suddenly stopped playing and searched the beach until he found me. Our eyes locked and I could hardly breathe. He was stunning. Totally. I didn't know if to wave or smile or go to him. He said something to Jacob instead, and Jake came running to me with a huge grin.

 _Wow, he's hot too_. If Jake still had his long hair, I swear, he'd be a killer. I wondered if Paul's hair had ever been long too.

"Came to get some sun?" he called out before he picked me up in one of his bear hugs. I noticed Paul staring at us in anger.

 _He doesn't want me here._ My heart sank.

"I just wanted to hang for a bit, I was bored at home. But I think I'm gonna head back." This was a stupid idea.

"No come on! Just hang with us for a while first. The guys won't mind."

"You sure about that?"

Jake smirked at me, "Sure, sure. Paul's here."

"I know, and I don't think he's happy to see me," I grumbled.

"If he's annoyed it's not at you, trust me," Jake smirked and winked as if there was an inside joke.

I nodded and followed him back to his friends. He didn't seem bothered that Paul didn't want me around.

I was introduced to Claire, Kim and Emily. I remembered the older girls from the bonfire but we hadn't talked. The little girl was so cute, they called her Claire-bear.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Oh hey Corrine, I didn't know you knew Jake?" Bella smiled at me with surprise and a hint of nervousness. She was dressed like me in jeans and a top with a hoodie, not quite fitting in with everyone else.

"Uh, yeah."

"Cool, come sit." She gestured to her blanket and I plopped myself down in a very unlady-like manner. She had been reading a Jane Austen book.

"Do you like Sookie Stackhouse?" I asked her.

"Sookie what?" Bella looked at me with confusion.

"Uh, just some books I like to read. It's a series, about this mind-reading girl who meets vampires and shape-shifters like werewolves, it's totally cool, but a little graphic."

"Uh, wow...uh no, I never heard of it," she choked out the words, clearly disturbed and surprised by what I'd said. Then I noticed that the whole group had stopped playing and were now staring at me in shock and wonder.

"She likes to walk on the _willlld_ side," Quil goofed, earning a slap around his head from Jake.

"Ummm, cool. It's no biggie, you can borrow mine if you want," I said back to Bella after squinting at Quil for a few seconds in annoyance – to which he just grinned.

"Um, thanks, but I don't think it would be necessary," she giggled and shook her head in that awkward Bella way and I shrugged it off, relieved that everyone went back to their own thing. How were they even hearing us over all the beach noise anyway?

"So you like supernatural stuff?" Emily asked me with a smile.

"Well, it's a good read, just ignore me, I know it sounds stupid." I felt my face growing warm. I'd made an ass of myself.

"No it's not stupid at all." Emily smiled warmly at me. It didn't even bother me that she had horrible scars on her face. She was simply beautiful. Something about her was welcoming and kind.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked, gesturing to a cooler with some sandwiches.

"Sure, thanks." I took one and bit into it. A BLT, it was great.

Bella and I carried on more awkward conversation, but I noticed that she was more interested in watching Jacob. I wondered if she and Edward were still a thing.

"Cowwie, wanna pway?" Claire asked me and I nodded in agreement. I had always wanted a little sister.

"Yet's go yook fo shells," she tugged on my hand and I took a moment to strip my jacket and shoes and roll up my jeans to my knees. We combed the sea shore for a bunch of beautiful shells and I supervised as she played in the foaming water that came up to our feet. A few times I looked over and caught Paul staring at me, but he was yet to really acknowledge me with a greeting. I wanted him to say something so badly. I understood that he was upset with me after how I'd left things the last time.

"She really likes you," Quil said as he came over and scooped her up so he could blow on her tummy. Claire erupted in a fit of giggles and tried to do it back to Quil's cheek.

"Is she your sister?" I asked.

He blushed profusely then and just shook his head. I wondered if she was his daughter, but didn't want to ask since he didn't clarify.

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks, Corrine."

"You think the guys would let me play?" I asked. I wanted to get in on the action. I was used to playing with my brothers at home in the yard.

Quil scoffed, "Are you trying to break a toe or something? We're not exactly gentle out there."

"I can take it."

"Well, suit yourself, you can take my place."

I grinned and ran off.

"Hey, Quil said I can sub for him," I told them.

They all stopped and looked at me, then looked at Paul. I couldn't understand why, but Paul shook his head and glared at me. "No way, you'll get hurt," he said with finality.

"Oh really? And why not? I know how to play," I pouted, putting my hands on my hips.

"I already told you, _you'll get hurt._ "

"Is that what everyone thinks?" I couldn't back down, who was he to ruin my fun?

"Oh come on Paul, let the girl play for at least a few minutes," Embry chided. The others nodded with wide smiles and I jogged up in between them, ignoring Paul's glare.

The game was going pretty good – I assisted Jared in scoring goal, earning thumps on my back from the guys on my team. I'd blocked Seth from scoring and kept the ball through some sticky situations. I'd managed to avoid any serious injuries for a whole half an hour until I tried to tackle Paul which only ended up in the both of us crashing to the sand, him on top of me.

We both just laid there in shock for a few moments, our noses almost touching as we panted into each other's faces. His beautiful brown eyes were mesmerizing; they were all I could see. Up close they were better than what I had dreamed out, with tiny honey flecks around his pupil.

"You, okay?" he finally asked, his voice washing over me like a warm bath.

"Well, you're crushing me," I suddenly realized. I'd been too busy staring to notice.

My face went red then as he hurriedly got up and offered me a hand. I took it and jumped to my feet, avoiding the amused faces that were watching us. Yet again I had made a complete fool of myself. I wanted the sand to just turn into quicksand and swallow me up. I took a step and winced, not realizing I had actually hurt my ankle.

"You okay?" Paul turned quickly to me with panic in his eyes. His concern for me felt nice.

"Um, not really, my foot just needs a quick rub and it'll be fine."

"Here, let me," before I could say anything he scooped me up like I weighed nothing and my arms automatically locked around his neck. I took the chance to inhale his forest and ocean scent as his warm arms cradled my body. I sighed as he carried me over to Bella again. She was cozied up to Jake who had clearly ditched the game while Paul and I were being stupid in the sand; but he quickly moved aside to make room for me.

When Paul set me down I immediately missed his unnatural warmth. I wanted him to stay close. Our eyes locked again and he reached out and held my foot gently in his hands. I felt as if he understood my irrational need to be with him. I didn't think that being in his arms would make me feel so good. It was the best I'd felt in a long time. Paul careful dusted away the sand and examined my foot carefully. He looked up at me again with care and tenderness in his eyes and proceeded to massage it slowly as if he also didn't want this moment of contact to end. I watched his muscles move as he worked, longing to trace every twitch and ripple with my fingers. His hands were strong and warm against my skin sending electric sparks racing all over my body. I fought not to moan with pleasure as my heart rate picked up. I caught Jake smirking at me and scowled. I wished they'd all disappear for a few minutes more.

"Are you okay?" Bella and Emily asked at the same time, interrupting my moment with Paul. Kim quietly observed us from her position under Jared's arm. She was the only one with sense it seemed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just twisted my foot I think."

"Can you ride home?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Paul said again with that authoritative tone again and he set my foot back on the sand.

"I said I'm _fine," I_ insisted, narrowing my eyes at him. I didn't like how he was acting like he had some kind of power over me today.

"You're being stubborn," he argued but with a low tone.

 _"SO?"_ I snapped, louder than necessary.

"That's why you got hurt in the first place! I _told_ you _not_ to play!" He raised his voice right back at me. Great, now he was agitated too.

"I'm _fine_ Paul _,_ just go back to your game!" I huffed, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms, not wanting to give in to him. He was just making it worse by giving everyone a reason to stare, I hated all the attention. I didn't want to come off as some delicate daisy.

 _"Fine!"_ he got up quickly and stomped over to his friends.

 _What a way to ruin the moment, Corrie._ I felt like a complete idiot. Why did I have to overact like that? Why did he make me so nervous, so self-conscious? Being sassy was the only way for me to cope with my discomfort in Paul's presence. I was too attracted to him. It scared me, and so I pushed him away. But when would I stop pushing him away? If I didn't want him to get too close then why was I here! Wasn't it inevitable? Wasn't it obvious what I wanted?

Paul was the reason why I was here, I wanted him beside me, not walking away in anger. My heart and face fell. I was disappointed in myself for messing things up again.

"Hey, just ignore him it's his time of month again," Jake squeezed my shoulder with a laugh. I nodded with a small smile, wishing I could explain that ignoring him was the last thing I wanted to do. I knew it was my fault for making him upset. I just didn't want everyone to be witnesses to my feelings, then there'd be no way of hiding them anymore. What if someone told Leanne?

The game resumed and I just sat there, keeping to myself. Paul kept looking at me but his face wasn't angry. It was more curious. I wondered if he could tell I was sorry. I wondered if he could see that I just wanted him to come back to me. Just for today I wanted to pretend that neither Marlon nor Leanne existed so I could dwell in the feelings I'd been suppressing since I met him. I hated to want him so much.

The guys ended up abandoning the game soon after. Jared and Embry got into a wrestling match while Seth went to talk to some friends of his that came by. Sam went to Emily and the others did their own thing. I couldn't help but watch Sam and Emily together. The way he looked at her, it was as if she was his entire world. I sighed, feeling envious.

The hair on my arms stood at attention when Paul came and stooped next to me, a bottle of water in his hand. "Feel better?" he asked gently. His eyes burrowed into mine again and I blushed. How could he still be nice to me after how I acted? Why did he have this effect on me? Like I could have no secrets in his presence? I didn't want him to know how I felt for the simple fact that I didn't plan to actually act on my feelings. They were still very much forbidden.

"Uh, yeah. I just need to um, stretch it out when I get up."

"Do you need help?"

"Um…I don't think so." I took a deep breath as my heart had started speeding from the moment he'd perched next to me. Was this his way of burying the hatchet? I sure hoped so. I started to fiddle with my bag's zipper, too shy to keep looking in his face. I needed to avoid that area until my breathing got under control.

"So you like stories about werewolves and vampires?" I could hear the tease in his voice and my head snapped up to find the most sexy, adorable, lop-sided grin on his face. This was like the second time Paul had genuinely smiled at me. It was amazing.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I teased back, my own smile catching. His eyes travelled to my lips then back up to my eyes and I shivered. The way he looked at my mouth…I knew he wanted to touch me there. I wanted him to touch me too.

"You cold?" he asked worriedly. But I was probably over-exaggerating his reaction to me.

"No, no – it was nothing."

"And to answer your question – no I definitely don't have a problem with that. Maybe Snookie can teach you a thing or two."

I busted out laughing, throwing my head back and slapping my thigh.

"What's so funny?" his embarrassed face was even cuter than the sexy one.

"It's _Sookie_ not Snookie!" I said in between fits of giggles.

"Oh, my bad." He chuckled and just watched me with amusement until I had gotten a hold of myself. "Maybe you'll tell me about those books sometime," he said, catching me off guard. Why would he be interested in Sookie Stackhouse? Maybe he was just trying to find a way for us to hang out.

"Maybe, who knows?" I smiled welcomingly, earning another smile. His lips were so kissable.

HOLD UP! I mentally pulled myself back out of deep waters. I couldn't have thoughts like that about Paul. How many girls have had the same thought before me? I shifted uncomfortably not liking where my thoughts were headed.

"Are you okay Corrine?" the way he said my name made me feel so special. A girl could get used to this attention. But she shouldn't. No, not at all. This was just a one day thing. I sighed, feeling overly dramatic.

"Corr?"

"Hmmmm?" I answered, totally forgetting the question.

 _Wait, did he just call me Corr?_

I flushed pink as Paul watched me carefully for a few moments. Once again I felt as if he could read me like an open book. I'd need to work on handling my feelings better in his presence.

"You don't have to hide from me you know," he said, another lop-sided grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. It had fast become my favorite thing in the whole world.

"What?" I asked, because I couldn't believe that he had read my thoughts.

"Nothing," he looked away shyly from me and got up. I watched his muscular form as he fished out a couple sandwiches from the cooler before coming to sit back down next to me. I couldn't believe my luck. We were really doing this, hanging out! I was floating on cloud nine. He handed me half of one sandwich and I accepted it with a smile.

But our time together didn't last long as Jared, Embry and Quil grabbed Paul and dragged him into some wrestling on the sand. I couldn't help but laugh at their antics. They were scarcely a match for Paul which amazed me. He was strong, really strong and fast. My eyes were glued to him, I was mesmerized by his athletic skill – it surpassed both Marlon's and mine combined.

"I'm happy to see you are having a good time." A gruff male voice startled me.

I looked to the right to meet the piercing black eyes of Sam. "Uh, yeah, I guess I am," I blushed, feeling shy. He had a very intimidating presence.

"I hope you'll come see us more often? We'd really like that, some of us would really would like to spend more time with you." He winked at me and looked away. I followed his line of vision and saw that he was looking at Paul, who was also looking directly back at us, a hopeful expression on his face. I felt my skin warm up at Sam's suggestion.

"Well, I'm not sure I can come as often as I'd like, but I'll try," I found myself saying, still gazing at Paul. He smiled at me, a breath-taking grin that caused my breath to hitch. The way his entire face lit up, it was as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Did I really have the power to put that happiness on his face? I knew that it was wrong of me to plant false hope in their brains, but if I was honest with myself, it was what I really wanted too. I realized then I was smiling back at him. It felt…nice.

"Good, very good Corrie. You're always welcome. Anything you need, just let me or Paul know." Sam patted my shoulder gently and got up, walking over to join in the fun. I realized that he called me Corrie instead of by my full name and I actually didn't mind, it made me feel welcome.

"So how do you know Jake?" Bella asked from behind me, claiming my attention before I could mull over Sam's last words some more.

"Um, well he knows my cousin Leanne from the tribal school, and we share the need for speed. We met two summers ago and really hit it off." I giggled a little.

"Well, we've known each other since we were kids." I couldn't help but find her tone to be possessive. I guessed she might have thought that I liked Jake as more than a friend, which I certainly didn't.

"Yeah, I think Jake mentioned that the other day."

"Oh cool. So you're Quileute?" she seemed surprised by this. I immediately felt weird about it, once again I wished my features could have been darker so it would be obvious.

"Half, my father is."

"Oh, I guess I can see it now a little bit in your face and skin tone. It's better than being pasty like me." She shrugged and looked down at her arms with a tight smile. I tried to laugh at her attempt to be funny, but it was forced.

"So…um, you and Paul huh?" I looked up at her in shock at her implication. I guess she knew I didn't like Jake after all.

"Um no?" I quickly retorted.

"OH, so who _are_ you are dating then?" she seemed really confused by my answer and blushed a little.

"Well…" I took a deep breath. I really didn't want to answer this question right now.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

I looked at her gratefully and smoothed back my hair. "Thanks…It's just kind of complicated."

"Oh, I know all too well how that goes…" Bella grimaced.

I was afraid to look up but I could feel Paul's eyes on me. As if I was being forced to acknowledge him I finally let my eyes search him out. Sure enough he was just standing there to the side, gazing at me. I could see he wanted to know the real answer, and I was surprised he wasn't fuming right now. I couldn't explain the feeling that filled me up inside as we stared shamelessly. What was it? This feeling? Why did it always happen when I was around him in spite of our arguments? How could we disagree and rile each other much and yet still be so attracted to one another at the same time? Did he want me to tell Bella yes?

"Corrie!" I heard my name being called further down the beach and tore my eyes away from Paul's to see Marlon and his boys with some kids from school. I tensed up instantly.

 _Awkward!_

I waved back and sighed. I had to make a decision, and my guilt told me which one it needed to be so I started to shake the sand out of my hair and gather my things. My time to live in fantasy land was at an end.

"You ditching us?" Jacob asked, his eyes wide with shock as he sat back down next to me and Bella, placing his head in her lap.

"Um, yeah, I'll just hang with them a bit before I head home."

"Sure you don't want to stay? Come on Corr, don't go, not now," he pouted and whimpered like a real puppy.

"I think I should. Marlon and I kinda hang out, if I don't go he'll just get all emotional."

"So that's the guy huh?" Jake watched over at Marlon and his friends with annoyance written all over his face. Marlon was now shirtless and throwing a Frisbee.

"What guy?"

"From the movies."

I stiffened. "How did you know about that?"

Jake looked at me uncomfortably as he thought of his answer. But before he could answer Paul stomped over and turned his wrath on us. " _Just let her go Jake!"_ he ordered and then turned away.

Sam rushed over and told him something privately while pulling Paul aside, where he stood with his back to me but I could see his entire form trembling. I realized he was probably waiting for me to get lost. I had hurt him, yet again. I realized that he understood all too well. I was choosing Marlon over him. I was playing it safe.

"Well, see you later Jake, and it was so nice to meet you Emily."

"And you, don't be a stranger, stop by the house sometime, okay?" she smiled sadly at me, disappointed as well.

I nodded and stood up, feeling a ton of guilt on my shoulders trying to keep me down. I didn't mean to hurt my new friends. If they only knew how badly I wanted to be a part of their world they'd understand how hard it was for me to walk away now. La Push was where I wanted to be all the time. Jake stood too and gave me a long hug. I squeezed his arm letting him know it was okay.

"See you around Bella."

"See you Corrine, maybe we can hang out sometime in Forks."

"I'd like that," I smiled.

"Bye everyone!" I called, waving with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Bye Kim, bye Claire!" The little girl came over and hugged me around my neck. Kim waved shyly.

The guys all shouted their good-byes except for Paul who never turned to meet my face. I knew that I might have gotten his hopes up by showing up today and I felt guilty. I wished we could have spent more time together. It was really Marlon's fault. But I felt myself falling for Paul and I was convinced now more than ever that Marlon's sudden appearance was a sign that I needed to snap back to reality. That it was best that I focused on the guy I was actually dating. I needed to let this childish infatuation _go._

I hobbled a few steps to work the pain out of my ankle and then I was able to walk properly. As I got closer Marlon jogged over and picked me up, spinning me around before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Hey you! Why didn't you call me? We could have come together!" he said.

"I didn't know I was coming, it was an impulse decision." But I thought it strange that he hadn't called me to invite me along. Weren't we dating?

"Who are they?" he pointed his chin over to Jacob and the others.

"They're my friends from the Reservation."

"Oh."

A loud pop sounded behind us, jumping me out of my skin. I turned in time to see Paul launch the busted soccer ball into the ocean before storming off in the other direction. Apparently I could make Paul really happy or really angry. I refused to dwell on the dull ache in my chest, thinking that my heart had been tied to the poor ball as it plunged into the water, and allowed Marlon to lead me over to his friends.

I texted my mother to let her know I'd be home soon, and then tried to enjoy myself. But I couldn't stop myself from looking back at Bella's group. It was a whole hour before Paul showed up again, and when he did he wasn't alone. He was with not one but two girls, clad in bikinis and giggling all over him. I felt my blood boil and clenched my teeth.

I was resentful of the fact that I had almost believed him when he said he wanted to spend time with me. Now here he was reminding me of exactly who he was. It would never just be me alone.

 _How dare he!_ Why did I feel so betrayed? I hadn't stayed with him so I had no right to be upset with him for talking to other girls. This was one of the irrational attitudes I'd developed with this infatuation with Paul. Was I not with Marlon?

"You okay? What's wrong babe?" Marlon hooked his finger under my chin and made me look him in the eye.

I fought back the tears. "I think a bug bit me that's all."

"Awww, let me kiss it better." Before I could blink Marlon's lips were on mine and we were kissing in the middle of the beach. His friends hooted and hollered at us, forcing me to break away. I hated that. Kissing was not to be in public like this!

Totally embarrassed I walked away from him and pretended to make a call, just to have a moment alone. I walked down to the shore and took a deep breath as I looked out onto the ocean. This wasn't right, none of it was. Me being jealous of those girls, me with Marlon…nothing felt right.

I couldn't help but look over at Paul again. I searched the spot where he'd been with those girls but he was gone. They were gone. I sighed and stuffed my phone in my jeans. I decided then that it was time to head home, _definitely._ The day had been a disaster, a disappointment, and I needed it to end.

After spending a whole ten minutes putting back on my shoes while convincing Marlon that I really needed to go home, I made my way to my bike.

"Corrine," I heard a gruff voice behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with the devil himself. My body involuntarily shivered as I took in his masculine form and I cursed myself for being so weak.

"What do you want?" I snapped, recovering from the effects of his close proximity.

"To make sure you're okay to ride? You hurt your foot." He answered back sharply. His face was blank and his voice was cold.

"What the _fudge_ do you care?" I grumbled.

"What?"

"Paul, just go away."

"WHY! Why do you keep saying things like that to me?" His eyes widened with pain as his voice rose. It startled me. "It's getting _really_ old" he mumbled.

"Cause that's the right thing to say! If I say often enough maybe you'll get the picture! Why are you even here huh? I'm sure your _friends_ are wondering where you went."

He smirked then and shook his head. "You're jealous?" But it was more like a statement than a question.

"Hell no! Why would I be? I have my own _friends."_ No way in hell I'd admit that to him

"Yeah, I saw that." He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

I took a few steps back. I hadn't realized that we had gotten all up in each other's faces. There was just something that pushed me towards him, that blasted tugging in my chest when I was near him.

He took a deep breath and settled his temper, which I was grateful for, I didn't want to fight even though I was the one who kept being rude today.

"Why did you come today?" he asked, barely above a whisper. His face had that tortured look on it again. He seemed… defeated.

 _"Really?_ Why would you ask me that!" Why would he force me to tell him my secret?

"Because I need to know! I need to know if there's the _slightest_ chance you needed to see me as much as I needed to see you. Or – or did you come here to meet him and we were just helping you pass the time?" he seemed genuinely afraid of my answer.

I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had not expected him to be so perceptive at all. Paul knew everything going on inside my head. I was freaking out. A sudden touch to my cheek made my eyes fly open. It was his fingers caressing my skin again. His touch felt so good I found myself leaning in just a little. But then I realized what I was doing and pulled away.

"Look, I gotta go Paul." I really couldn't do this. He was breaking my walls down again. Just standing here next to him, I wanted him to hold me and make all this go away – the longing, the indecision, the guilt. Most of all, I wanted to be honest with him, and I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"Corrine."

 _"What?"_

" _When are you going to stop running_?"

That was the last straw. I felt the full freak-out-mode coming fast so I knew I couldn't stall a minute longer. I pulled on my helmet and we stared at each other but I forced myself to break away. I couldn't get lost in his eyes again. I could see how much he wanted me – and it wasn't to be "just friends." Paul was a player and I didn't want to be the ball in his game. I was deflated just like that poor soccer ball. I couldn't fall for someone who'd make me betray my cousin and who would just hurt me in the end – even though he'd promised I wouldn't be some random girl to him. I needed to live in reality, not fantasy land.

"Get home safely then," he said with a resigned sigh running his fingers through his hair. But something told me maybe he would have said something else. Or maybe that's just what I wanted to believe.

I started up my bike, preventing him from getting any closer or saying anything else, and carefully pulled onto the road.

When I got home I shook off all the sand in my hair, clothes and shoes before running upstairs to the shower. As the warm water hit my body I thought of Paul's warmth and being in his arms, and once again berated myself for being so stupid. I was stupid to talk to him, stupid to care about him, stupid to show my true feelings when I knew that it would all spell disaster. I was being selfish, I was hurting Paul and I would eventually hurt Leanne…and Marlon.

I didn't know what the hell had gotten in to me this summer.

Maybe Dad was on to something, banning me from La Push. It really was for my own good.


	14. Sins of My Past

**A/N: Thanks again to all my followers and reviewers! It means a lot to me. I'd like to hear about any thing in particular you like?**

 **I just want to clarify for the guest who is fed up with Corrie. LOL, I don't blame you. She is frustrating but I just want to clarify her character better before you read the chapter - which might have done that for you anyways.**

 **Corrie is inexperienced with guys - the way she feels about Paul is totally new to her and she is freaking out because of it. She doesn't have much friends even though she is friendly with a lot of people it's because of her role in sports and because her best friend Val is a popular girl. This summer is a turning point for her because she is experiencing boys for the first time in an intimate way. She is only seventeen and is still a bit immature - she has an attitude sometimes.**

 **I find imprint stories tend to make the girl seem like such a mature person who lives on her own and etc. or someone who doesn't have a good relationship with her family most time. But Corrie is very close to her family and cherishes them a lot, she is especially envious of Leanne for being fully Quileute and living on the Rez. Corrie wishes she could have grown up there with her grandmother. She feels a strong connection to that side of her bloodline and her father's mother.**

 **So while it may seem like, "Oh she likes Paul she should just get over Leanne's crush," she can't help but feel loyal to her cousin and family - although her father causes her to test her loyalty often. She assumes that Leanne and Paul were more serious than they actually were because of how Leanne talked about Paul at the bonfire, at their grandmother's house and in this chapter.**

 **You will see that the major setbacks in her relationship with Paul have a lot to do with her family more than vampires and those types of supernatural situations. It is important that Corrie be forced to grow up and mature in being Paul's imprint. She has to learn how to put him first because the bond they share is much stronger than anything else.**

 **I wanted to take a different angle in my story, one that is more "realistic" in that an imprint at seventeen years old wouldn't just be on her own all the time at home and obsessing over her wolf, she'd have other obligations to consider like family and school which would get in the way. But I'll still add the supernatural in there, no worries.**

 **So I hope you guys understand better and that this chapter and the next one to follow will help clarify her situation so we can move on to the next phase in their relationship. I also hope you get a clear picture of Paul, his struggle as a wolf and his insecurities, the reasons why he has an attitude problem and why he needs his imprint but yet still fought against it before.**

 **But on the bright side, we are getting very close to Corrie finally giving in to Paul! So hang in there!:) Sorry for the long note!**

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

 **Paul**

Who did Corrine think she was, coming to the beach like that? She rejected _me. She_ didn't want to be friends. It was hard enough accepting that she wanted _nothing to_ do with me, and then she wants to _hang? And_ I hated my wolf for being so damn happy to see her. Did it really _not_ know any better?

We bickered then we talked all friendly and shit, and then she got up and left to go to Jock Boy. I was a fucking fool to get my hopes up. She had come there for _him_ not me. How could she be so heartless? She's my imprint for Christ's sake, why wasn't it working?

Jake had punched me for bringing those girls back to our group, saying that Corrine had seen and was upset. _"That's not the way to handle things,_ " Sam had lectured me. But they were all just pissed that I'd busted our ball, now I had to find the money to get a new one.

She didn't care about me at all, or she would've never left. She'd made her choice, and once again, it wasn't me. I knew this because I could feel her emotions. I felt everything – her nerves, her lust, her curiosity, her embarrassment and her guilt. It was the guilt that really did me in. She didn't need to feel guilty, she needed to do the right thing and stop _running!_

How could she leave me after we touched? Didn't she feel that? The way our bodies seemed to come alive when I massaged her foot? It was like finding an oasis after wondering in the desert. We needed to be together. I knew that I hadn't imagined the way she looked at me, the way she actually smiled at me, completely unguarded. She wanted me to be close to her, she'd practically melted when I'd picked her up from the sand. She fit so perfectly in my arms I never wanted to let her go. Why didn't she want more?

Instead, she went back to her jock and kissed him in front of me, then had the nerve to get upset because I was with two girls. Why did I do it? Cause I was feeling petty as shit! She thought I was a whore anyways, so why not live up to her expectations? It didn't matter to her that I cared about her foot, she couldn't see that I was trying my best to be good to her and control my temper. She basically ran to him when he called her, like she was _his._ So what could I do but find someone that wanted me? It wasn't even in my plans. Those girls saw me when I was leaving and convinced me to stay. So why not have some fun, it's not like I slept with them or anything, I couldn't. I wouldn't.

As much I had had been denying the imprint, today I knew that I couldn't deny any longer that I wanted Corrine for myself. I didn't want _him_ to be the one that she kissed like that. But what could I do about it?

You're a douche.

 _Fuck off Leah!_ God, why did _she_ have to be in my mind right now?

You're so off base. You don't even know how to think right.

 _Who the fuck asked you?_

I saw everything through Seth's memory. You should have been nicer to her if you wanted her to stay. You bickered like little kids.

 _I tried to make up for it, didn't Seth show you that?_

No, I guess he wasn't paying attention at that point.

 _Well don't judge when you didn't see the whole picture. I tried, we were getting along and then HE showed up and she ran off with him._

You really don't get it do you?

 _Get what?_ I asked, even though I really didn't want to hear what she had to say.

If she has to choose, give her a reason to choose you. DO MORE Paul, WIN her.

I wanted to protest but it occurred to me that the bitch was right for once. Since I didn't have it in me to fight the imprint anymore, maybe now it made sense to actually fight for it instead. I had to prove myself to Corrine, didn't I?

Dumbass! Life would be so much easier if you could just imprint on yourself.

Leah was so lucky that we weren't running together, I was itching for a fight. Not being able to see or talk to my imprint had me in the foulest of moods. She had no idea what I was going through, staying away as a human at least.

Bring it on Loser!

Before I could catch myself Leah was on top of me snapping at my back. We snarled and tumbled and bit each other for a while before Sam phased in and Alpha-commanded us to stop.

I phased back and stomped my way home. It was after eight that night anyway and I was done with patrol.

I didn't need anyone invading my head, telling me I'm dumb. I knew I was dumb. And it hurt. It hurt like a bitch to know that things had gone south before we even had a chance. Everybody who had their imprints were happy but me. If only I could have stuck to my guns and ignored her from the start. I should have never gone to Jacob's either of those times she came there. I should have resisted the pull.

 _But how can I?_ I wouldn't be in this position if I could! None of us would be. Sam would still be with Leah if he had a choice, wouldn't he?

Corrine kept telling me to stay away, to forget her and it _pissed me off_! She didn't understand that I couldn't stay away, that my wolf automatically drew me to her. This was the part I hated. I had no control over my emotions anymore. The wolf wanted her, so I wanted her. I was obsessed with a girl that I couldn't have because of my past which included her cousin. Leanne meant nothing to me but Corrie seemed to think she did. What had Leanne told her?

I made it home and went straight to the fridge for some cold water. My cuts were already healing up nicely. I'd get Leah back another time. But I knew that she was right. If I wanted Corrine I had to make her choose me back. I had obviously made my choice, even if it was against my better judgment. I wanted her to want me even though I really had nothing to offer her but my love and protection.

But would she choose me over that stupid jock she was with? I knew he was the obvious choice because he wasn't part wolf, and he was rich - and he didn't come from La Push. He wasn't dangerous or forbidden for her to be around. How could I really compete with that? And what if I made her choose me and then fucked it up? I'd never forgive myself for hurting her and she'd certainly as hell never forgive me. She knew what I was like, that's why she kept resisting. If only I could show her that she could trust me. I wouldn't mess this up, no way.

I wanted her so badly.

A banging on my door brought me out to the living room. I opened up to find Dianne smirking at me. "Well hello there sexy," she licked her lips for effect.

"Hey." I answered gruffly. I was not in the mood, but I let her in anyway.

"Your mom home?"

"You know she isn't."

She smiled. "What's your problem? You got into a fight?"

 _Shit._ She shouldn't be here to see my scratches disappear. "Sort of."

"You need a bath," she said with a naughty grin. She rubbed her hands over my chest and shoulders and I shivered. Her touch usually would excite me, but today it repulsed me. The scent of her arousal repulsed me. All I could think was that I wished she was somebody else. My wolf stirred and I suppressed a growl.

I grabbed her wrists and gently pushed them towards her. "I'm sorry Dianne, but…I can't do this anymore." I looked at her- her jet black hair, her hazel eyes, her high cheekbones, her lanky yet curvy frame; and felt _nothing._

The smile fell from her face and her eyes narrowed. "What the fuck does that mean Paul?"

"Exactly what I said. Look I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why the fuck not!"

 _"Because…_ because I just need to stop doing shit like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to stop hooking up alright? Geez Dianne! I gotta get my life together, okay?" Was she stupid?

"You're not serious." Her eyes narrowed at me, growing dark with anger.

"You need to go. I'm sorry. We had a great run." There were a ton of guys she could be with anyways.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed, trying to shove me, which of course didn't work.

I opened the door and closed it behind her, locking it. I ran up the stairs and took a shower and then flopped into my bed.

I needed to sleep.

Tomorrow was another day to deal with the sins of my past.

"Paul, get up!" My mother nudged me. I grunted and rolled over, trying to ignore her. "I need you to go to the store for a few things. The house is bare, I got paid but it isn't much, I got bills to pay."

This was the one thing I dreaded: a reminder of the fact that I didn't contribute financially to my household. With my dad gone, we only had the one income. Sometimes the Council gave the pack a stipend but it wasn't a regular thing, because other people might need help. The Rez was a poor town to live in, but it was home and we didn't need payment to protect our tribe even though it was hard to give up our lives and dreams to protect everyone and get little to nothing in return. It was a secret, the wolves, so we couldn't expect anything. Only those who knew about our work were appreciative. The Council tried to help us whenever they could, Billy and Sue especially.

But what job could I really get here? Sam was working construction, Embry's mom ran the convenience store and he and Quil worked shifts with her. Seth and Leah didn't need to worry about anything, Sue made enough as a nurse at Forks General and here at the tribal clinic. Collin and Brady were young so their parents had them covered. Jake fixed cars for people, but Jared and I? We were the bums. We didn't even contribute to Emily's grocery bill unless stipends came around. I was tired of doing nothing but running around and ripping vampires to shreds. Hell, if we got to do that more often maybe it would be more worth it. We hardly got to touch vampires now, as the Cullens didn't drink human blood.

Sometimes I couldn't help but feel like my life totally sucked.

"PAUL!" she screamed on her way out the front door.

"I'm up Ma!"

I got up and stumbled to the bathroom with my eyes still closed. I did my business and got dressed in simple jeans, t-shirt and my Nikes – my last pair of trainers that I couldn't afford to shred. She'd left the money and grocery list on the kitchen table. I sat down and inhaled a huge bowl of cereal, then boiled the last pack of hot dogs which I ate with ketchup. I was still hungry. Lots of times I just tried to ignore it because I hated to feel like a burden on Emily or my mom. No one in the pack knew, but sometimes when I was _really desperate_ I'd hunt in wolf form just to get a free meal. But that was only when I'd pissed off the others so much and I knew they didn't want to be around me. But I hated raw meat and I didn't enjoy eating the Cullen Way either.

I got into my old truck and went down to our little La Push grocery.

I pushed the cart down the aisle, picking up what my mother wanted, trying my best not to make eye contact with anyone. I could already hear the whispers.

 _"That's one of Sam's boys, the steroid crew."_

 _"He slept with my cousin Ginny, she said he's really good in bed."_

 _"He thinks he's all that, but he isn't. That whole gang needs to just leave La Push."_

Sometimes wolf hearing had great benefits, but most times it just pointed out to me and my brothers just how much we were misunderstood by our own tribe. The very people we worked to protect.

"Hey Paul. I saw your truck outside."

I rolled my eyes and sighed before turning to face Leanne.

"Hey," I said without emotion.

"Haven't heard from you in a while?"

"I've been busy."

"As always. For someone without a job you're always busy," she giggled and pushed her hip out as she stood staring at me.

"I _have_ a job." I really didn't appreciate the jibe.

"Well, I wanted to know if we could get together soon."

"Sorry, can't."

She pouted and straightened up. " _Why not_?"

"Because, I can't. I'm done with all the dating drama for now. I just need to focus on myself. I need to get my shit together." _I need to win your cousin by turning my life around._

She snorted, "Oh really?" Her eyes showed she found this amusing.

"Yes." _Bitch._

I was so tired of everyone expecting me to never amount to anything.

 _Fuck! Don't I deserve respect? At least a little? Couldn't I have someone who had faith in me?_ I could only wonder if my own imprint would be any better towards me, would she support me and help me be a better man? The Spirits were supposed to give us what we needed.

"I gotta go Leanne, take care."

"Paul, wait, don't do this! _Please!_ I mean, I _really_ like you. I always have. I don't see why we have to stop for you to do that? I've waited so long for this!" Her desperation sickened me. None of them could understand that they were not what I was longing for, what I needed. I had found her, and none of them could compare or substitute.

"Leanne, I'm sorry but it's already over, okay? You like the _idea_ of being with me, and I just can't be the guy in your fantasy. Please don't make a fuss. We went out a couple times and that was it, don't make it into something it wasn't."

"You're a real piece of shit, you know that?" She spat, pointing her finger all up in my face. I was tempted to bite it clean off and spit it out in her face.

"Yeah, thanks for the news flash, bitch! NOW GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!"

She stumbled back a few paces away from me, properly astonished; and I heard the gasps of customers around us. I didn't fucking care, why should I? She had it coming. I didn't have to take her insults just because she's a female and we're in public! She was nothing but a big-ass pain in my butt, she was ruining _everything for_ me and Corrine.

I bought the groceries and loaded them up and went back home to unpack them. I made a couple sandwiches for myself and got the newspaper out.

Now how many more mistakes would come back to haunt me before I got my life together?

 **Corrine**

I had just come back from the biking trail and was giving Apollo a cleaning in the driveway when my phone rang. I fished it out of my shorts and was surprised to see Leanne's name.

"Hey what's up?" I answered with a smile.

"Corrie? Can I come see you?" I could hear her sniffling on the line.

"Of course! Is everything okay?"

"No it isn't. I just need to get out of La Push for a bit."

"Well come over it's okay," I reassured her.

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm already on the highway."

"Okay."

By the time I was finished with my bike my cousin was pulling up on the curb. She got out, dressed in what I figured was her work uniform, an orange dress that stopped at her knees with a white collar and buttons down the front. She was a mess, her nose was red and her eyes puffy. She came straight to me and threw her arms around my neck as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay. What happened?" I asked her. "Come on, let's go out back." I led her around the house to the back patio which looked out on to the backyard and we curled up on the two seater.

"Today I saw P-Paul and he basically told me it's over." She sobbed again, blowing her nose loudly in a tissue she pulled from her bag. My heart started to hammer in my chest and I had to take giant breaths not to freak out.

This was exactly why I had been pushing Paul away! I knew that my cousin liked him a lot, and she was there first, so I had no right to have feelings for him. If Paul and I started spending time together Leanne would be really hurt by that, and our relationship would suffer. Her current state in front of me was all the proof I needed to know that I was _right_ all along. She's my _family,_ it would be unforgivable if I hurt her on top of Paul's rejection. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling like the scum of the earth.

"You have no idea how long it took me to get the nerve to ask him out – ye _a_ rs. When we were like ten, this boy Parker knocked my ice cream down. I started to cry and Paul punched him in the arm and made him buy me another one. From then I always thought he was the coolest boy on the Rez. When we got older my fondness just kept growing. But I never said anything, I was too shy and he never noticed me again." She stopped to blow her nose again and I nodded sympathetically, trying to hold myself together in the meantime. Leanne had always been shy and quiet, like a bookworm. I had always been the tomboy, the more outgoing one. I knew it had to have been hard for her to get the nerve up to even talk to Paul. I felt the same way, boys were not my strong suite either. That was one thing we did have in common. This summer was a turning point for both of us, to actually go on dates.

"Paul is like the hottest guy on the Rez, he's so athletic, but so closed off to the world, it makes you just want to unravel all his secrets. I always liked that about him. Even his temper is sexy as hell." I knew exactly what she meant. He was mysterious and it was intriguing indeed. "Yeah I know he likes a lot of girls, and he probably already found someone better than me, but I _don't care._ I just want him to pick _me!_ I thought I was finally getting what I wanted and then since the bonfire he just keeps ignoring me. Then today I asked him to go out again because I decided I wasn't going to be a wimp again, and he cursed me in front of everyone! I've never been so humiliated!"

That brought a fresh wave of tears and I ended up hugging her to my chest. How dare he curse my cousin! Why would Paul do that? I couldn't help but think that Leanne might have said something to piss him off. I was actually quite experienced in that field, How to Piss Off Paul 101. He was generally a sweet guy unless you gave him attitude - although at the bonfire I had given no attitude and he _still_ cussed at me.

But I couldn't tell her that maybe it was her fault, that was not what she needed to hear and it was insensitive. But what then could I say? I couldn't admit to her that I'd seen Paul a few times since the bonfire, it would crush her. To make it seem like I understood him better than she did would certainly piss her off too.

"Leanne, maybe it's for the best, there're lots of guys who are good looking on the Rez, trust me, you've got it much better than I do here in Forks! You can find someone who really likes you!" I hated myself for saying this, but it was the truth. If Paul wasn't interested my cousin needed to move on, that had nothing to do with me and Paul. Hell, it was obvious now that I had to get over him too!

"I know that but it doesn't change how I feel. I've wanted him for _so long._ It's just _not fair_ that he won't give me a chance to show him that we'd be great together!" she pouted defiantly and shook her head. Her long glossy braid hung over her shoulder. I enviously fingered the soft ends of her thick, raven hair and sighed. She was beautiful and smart, why didn't Paul want her? Could it really be that he pushed her away because he wanted me? Were his feelings…genuine? I had truly become a bad person for thinking this while my cousin was sitting right there in front of me, heartbroken.

"Did he say why he ended it?"

"He has to get his life together." She scoffed and rolled her eyes like it was a stupid reason. But I didn't think it was. Maybe Paul was going through something difficult and really was trying to turn his life around. It was intriguing and admirable to me, but I understood why it upset her, because he didn't want her to be a part of that.

"I'm sorry Lee. I wish there was something I could do." I murmured. But I felt nauseous with guilt. I felt like a backstabbing b-word because just yesterday I had melted at the touch of the very same guy she was crying over. He had basically made it known to me that he wanted me, he was always so protective over me even if it came out a little aggressive, _and_ he'd asked me stop avoiding him…all these things made me feel like it was _me_ he was choosing.

And I was terrified now because I wanted him too. I had woken up this morning with the acceptance that Marlon just couldn't compare, and that I was fooling myself into thinking that he could make me forget about Paul.

No one could, not even my own cousin.

My thoughts chilled me to the core.

Yes, Paul had done what I had feared, turned me into the kind of girl I didn't want to be, the kind of girl who would seriously consider betraying her cousin who was like her sister, for a boy.

"There's nothing anyone can do. He meant what he said, he doesn't want me. You're right, I just need to get over it." She sighed then, her tears dried up. I watched my cousin stare out into the woods, a pensive expression on her blotchy face. What was she thinking about? I could practically hear the wheels turning.

So I asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Humph, just how much of a _jerk_ he really is."

I nodded and sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

It seemed the Redbird girls both had a thing for jerks.

 **Next two chapters, Corrie and Paul make their last attempts to resist one another since things are so complicated, but no worries, after that they will make amends. this is just how my story goes, lots of ANGST.**


	15. Broken Hearted

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

Corrine

I was at the bowling alley with Valerie, Marlon and a bunch of people from school. It was a guy name Chris's birthday party, so he had the place rented out just for us. We were actually having loads of fun. Everyone had divided up into teams and it was like our own tournament. Marlon and I were a force to be reckoned with. Our team was in the lead and we were having the best time together. We'd come up with our own little victory dance and everything.

I had to admit that things were so crappy for me since I talked to Leanne that I agreed to be Marlon's date to the party – even though I knew that I needed to break things off. And I would. But right now I needed the distraction. Call me selfish, call me a user, I knew that I was being heartless; but it was only because I honestly did feel heart _less._

My talk with Leanne had only reinforced the hard truth, that I needed to stay away from Paul no matter how I felt about him. It was just intrigue, wasn't it? I'd get over it eventually. I just knew that it wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it if I managed to save my cousin from further humiliation and pain. No matter what Paul said, we couldn't be friends, or anything else. I just needed to keep away from La Push.

I was busy eating some of my burger, watching Marlon take his turn. He got all the pins again and jumped into the air, calling me over to do our victory dance, so I went over and everyone cheered and laughed at us. Our dance ended with a kiss this time and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're amazing," he said with a bright smile.

"Way to kill 'em Andrews," I smiled awkwardly, trying to hide my discomfort at his constant attempts at PDA.

We went back over to our table and he pulled me onto his lap. Val looked at us with a sparkle in her eye. I knew she was pleased as punch and it just made me more miserable on the inside. I took a sip of her milkshake as she was joking about the other teams, when I saw from the corner of my eye a dark-skinned figure walk in through the doors. My heart leapt into my throat and I turned to see who it was.

It wasn't Paul, or any of the guys for that matter. It was just some other Quileute kid who had come to the party.

 _Fudge._

All my hard work fell out the window. I couldn't even last _one_ evening. The mere thought of seeing Paul had sent my body into overdrive. Just glimpsing that boy made me want to see Paul more than ever.

But why! How many times would I have to remind myself of the reasons why Paul was off limits? Quite frankly, I was sick of this! I was sick of myself. This just wasn't normal. It wasn't cool at all. I was getting nowhere. There was a pain in my chest, and the hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach opened up again. No amount of junk food and milkshake was going to make that go away apparently.

Dejectedly, I slid off of Marlon's lap and onto the seat. Why was I really here? I just wanted to be alone to wallow in my misery, not ignore it in public. The only reason I was here was because Val had threatened to dismantle Apollo and sell the parts if I didn't come and have fun with our – their – friends. I knew she couldn't actually do that but the threat in itself meant she really wanted me to come, so here I was.

"You okay?" Marlon asked, looking at me with such concern. But his gaze didn't instantly make me feel better like Paul's had. I didn't get that particular feeling inside, filling my entire body.

"Yeah, fine. I think mixing burger and milkshake might have been a really bad idea though."

He chuckled and rubbed my back, "Maybe, baby." I pulled away and excused myself to use the bathroom. Hidden away in a stall I allowed myself to shed a few silent tears, hoping that it would make me feel a little better to just let it out.

Soon the bowling ended and the party really started. We started dancing and I was back to having a good time. Although the empty feeling never went away I was determined to laugh and enjoy the company of my friends. Valerie was with me the whole time and it was just what I needed. I didn't feel pressured to spend my whole time with Marlon, and I had my best friend to make me laugh and live in the moment.

The next morning I could hardly get up, as to be expected. I spent the night at Val's with Tara and Chelsey. Chelsey was on the volley ball team with me and was also Val's cousin. I didn't care for Tara much (she was on the squad with Val), but I could hang with her occasionally. We woke up around eleven and were served breakfast on Val's balcony. We then took showers, painted our nails and styled each other's hair. We rehashed the entire night, sharing our favorite moments and the most stupid plays during the bowling game.

Tara was now in love with Josh Rivers and sat begging Val to go out with Simon on a double date. I thought it was a good idea too. I really believed that he was just what my girl needed. He had been so sweet and shy last night, I figured he deserved a chance. Hell, if I could give Romeo a.k.a. Marlon a chance, Val could give Simon a chance. The odds were in her favor.

Then the topic suddenly changed. "OMG, so a group of us went to the beach the other day and there were these Quileute guys on the beach…" Tara started. My heart immediately started to pound. "They were so friggin' huge, like football players, I mean, HUGER than football players, like wrestlers, they were so fucking hot – EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM."

"Did you talk to them?" Chelsey asked, grinning with anticipation.

"No, but I stared and I stared and I STARED! They all had the same tattoo on their arms. Like some kind of club or something - a steroid club," she laughed.

A huge lump formed in my throat that wouldn't go back down. It could only be Jake and Paul and the rest of them. Sweat broke out above my lip and I wiped it away quickly. I felt like shit. If she talked about Paul I'd definitely lose it. It was a conspiracy against me, I wasn't being allowed to move on. Paul was everywhere in everything around me.

"Anyways, all I'm saying is, La Push is where it's at. But I mean, I've got my Joshy now, so I'm just throwing that out there for the single ladies like you Chelsey." She winked at Chelsey and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. She'd only just hooked up with Josh last night and was already acting like they'd been together for a year or something.

"Well you know, Corrie's family is from La Push, maybe she knows them," Val winked at me and I rolled my eyes this time.

"Seriously! Do you?" Tara asked, her blue eyes wide and glued to mine as if I were some professional matchmaker.

"Sounds like my friend Jake and _his_ friends. They were at the bonfire party the first week of vacation," I mumbled, noncommittally.

"Well, I think I'm gonna have a graduation party for Angela and _you're_ gonna invite them," Tara decided with her nose in the air. She was pleased as punch with herself for this idea. Chelsey nodded enthusiastically, her auburn curls bouncing all over the place.

"I dunno about that. I don't think they come over to Forks," Honestly, I'd never seen them around. I was trying to pretend that my new hunter green nails were more interesting than anything else. The ache in my chest was flaring up again.

"Well, there's a first time for everything hun," Tara smiled mischievously and I could do nothing but fake smile. If she had a boyfriend now I didn't see the point of this idea. It was dumb. Val shot me a warning glance to keep my tongue in check. I didn't want to ruin her girls' day so I obliged.

Finally the topic changed back to Josh and Simon and I could breathe again. If she really had this party and Paul came, I didn't know what I would do this time.

That afternoon Valerie dropped us all home. I walked in to find my Mom mending some football gear and Joey's MX pants.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey there, how was your sleep over?"

"Great. We had a good time at the bowling alley too, honestly it was the best. Our team won by the way. Marlon and I kicked butt." I forced the enthusiasm into my voice even though my report wasn't exactly a lie. It was a good night.

"Oh really?" Mom peeped at me over her glasses.

"Yeap!"

"So things are going well?"

"Umm…yeah," I felt my throat constricting with the lie.

"That's nice hun."

I picked up one of the shorts and raised my eyebrows. "Really Mom? You're gonna try to mend this big ole hole?" I chuckled.

I didn't expect my Mom stiffen like she did. Somehow I'd embarrassed her. "I know it's pretty bad isn't it," she grimaced and sighed.

"Yeap. Why don't you just buy new ones?" I tried to sound cheerful to lighten her mood. No sense the both of us be grouchy.

"Because….I'm trying to stay on budget hun. It's not always so easy. When you kids are on vacation you seem to eat up all the money."

"Oh okay Mom. It's understandable. I didn't mean anything by it." But I also knew that those pants couldn't cost much. I made a mental note to pick up some new ones since I had my own money too.

"Oh I know that!" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I could see the strain on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yes Corrie, I am. Just tired is all. These nights I don't ever seem to get enough sleep."

"Why not?"

"Oh, just a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Oh honey, nothing for you to worry about okay?"

I could see Mom was hiding something and that she wanted me to drop it, so I just nodded and said "See ya later." I decided to head up to my room and just chill for a bit, I thought of maybe watching some episodes of True Blood on my laptop to take my mind off things. Of course my parents had no idea what I loved to watch. I put on my earphones and sat at my window seat.

I was all into it when a flash of movement caught my eye. It was the wolf back again. He was looking right at me. I guess I hadn't been home yesterday for his visit and that's why he came earlier than usual. I stuck my hand out the window and waved at him. He howled quietly and then turned and ran away.

 _Am I being stalked by a wolf?_ I chuckled at how silly that sounded, yet it was true. But Bullet's visit made me feel a little better, at least I had "someone" who cared and wanted to check up on me. I shook my head at my silliness and continued with my show. I watched as Sookie battled with her feelings for both Eric and Bill and sighed, maybe I should watch something else.

The party came sooner than I expected, that following weekend. Tara meant business, she was determined not only to meet the Quileute guys, but to distribute them amongst her friends. She had called me up and practically begged me to invite Jake. Luckily for her I wanted to see Jacob too.

"Hey Jake," I said into the phone.

 _"Hey Corr! What's up?"_

"So my friend is having a party tonight and she was wondering if I'd invite my Quileute friends. Apparently she saw you and the guys at the beach."

 _"Oh really? Wow. Umm, yeah I guess a couple of us could show up for a bit, I'll have to see."_

"Alright. That would be great. I'll send you the address now."

 _"Thanks, see you later then."_

"Bye."

My heart was thumping in my chest at the idea of seeing Paul later. I thought about inviting Leanne but decided against it. Why make things even more difficult for all of us if Paul showed up? But a part of me also didn't want her there in case he wanted to talk to me. I knew I was being selfish because my cousin could probably use the little pick-me-up that only a party could provide; but honestly, I felt myself caring a little less. I was suffering too, not just her. I decided I'd deal with the guilt over that later.

I didn't know what to wear. I had a panic attack going through my entire closet, and by the time I was done my room looked as though a hurricane had passed through it…twice. I hardly had any dresses or skirts. Jeans jeans and more jeans were all I could find.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" I shrieked, pulling on my long brown hair.

"Val! I don't know what I wear!" I whined into my phone ten minutes later. I literally had a panic attack under a pile of old sweats and t-shirts.

"Oh my god, you're nuts. I'll be right over with some selections okay?"

"Thanks Val, you're a lifesaver."

Valerie showed up with all her stuff and clothes for me to take a pick. By then I'd cleaned up everything. I'd given Toby and Luke five bucks each to help.

Val spread out the makeup on my vanity table, and I lined up the outfits and shoes. Luckily we wore the same size in almost everything, but I was a little bigger in shoe size.

I finally settled on a purple crop top that had GOOD GIRL splashed on the front of it and a tight black miniskirt that stopped mid-thigh and had two panels of leather on either side. I put on Joey's old leather jacket, which was one of my favorite things to wear and my black Timberlands. Val of course was appalled by my shoe choice but I was not about to embarrass myself in heels. If I was to be comfortable I needed to wear something flat. Valerie swept my hair up into a high ponytail and braided it to fall over my shoulder.

"Goth-Punk-Chic looks good on you," she said with a giggle as she put on some smoky eye shadow on me.

"I am _none of_ those things," I protested miserably, swatting her away.

"Oh hold still I'm just kidding!" I closed my eyes and allowed Val to finish the job. I didn't really want make-up but if it meant that I'd knock a certain someone off his feet while I ignored him, then that would be great.

"What's up with all the melodrama? Boy trouble?" She asked while getting ready. Val chose a tight blue bodycon dress and a tan leather jacket and matching shoes. She looked amazing as always. Her black hair was up in a cute bun and she wore these amazing lattice silver hoops, much bigger than the ones I had on.

"Yeah, in a manner of speaking."

"Still not feeling Marlon?"

I shook my head; that was indeed a negative.

"Well why are you bothering?"

"Because…it passes the time and I don't want to hurt his feelings?" Val shot me a look. "Yeah, I know it's not cool Val, I plan to end it – but it's hard when every minute we're going out somewhere together."

"He really likes you."

I groaned. "I know." But he just wasn't the one I wanted. I longed to tell Val about Paul but I just couldn't. I just didn't want anyone to know because I was trying – rather unsuccessfully – to make my feelings for him go away.

"You ready?" she asked. I nodded. "You still wanna go right?"

"Yeah, let's do this," I said confidently and led the way downstairs.

"Wow." Connor said as we walked into the living room on our way out. He stared at Val as if she were queen of the world.

"Thanks Con." She smiled at him and I swore he'd fall over.

"You girls look very hot I must say," Mom checked us out as we did a spin for her. "Just this once I'll allow it, so you better go before Clark comes in here."

Valerie and I quickly kissed my mother and ran out to her car, giggling all the way.

"Val promise me you won't get drunk tonight?"

"I promise."

I hated when she did that. She was already a very spirited person, she didn't need any help in that department. Drinking made her reckless, especially with boys. She'd already had sex multiple times.

We pulled up to the party which wasn't too far away. We had hell finding a spot to park so we had to walk a little bit. In retrospect my Mom should have dropped us over.

Marlon was like the first person I saw. His jaw literally dropped when he looked at me. "Fuck, babe! You look….so HOTT!" he grabbed me and planted a hard kiss against my lips and I was pissed that I'd lose all my lip gloss in the first two minutes of being there.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"You're welcome," Val told him with a wink.

"I worship you oh Great One!" Marlon fanned his hands in front of her as if she were a Buddha or something. Valerie laughed loudly, her flirty laugh reserved just for boys which made me roll my eyes. She _loved_ attention. That's why we're best friends; she takes all the attention that I don't want to receive. I shine when I'm on the court, when I'm off, I like to be totally off. Maybe that's why I'd never had a boyfriend before.

"Come on girls, let's get some drinks!" Holding my hand Marlon led us inside and over to the bar. We stopped and greeted our friends along the way. Tara's home was nice, bigger than mine but nowhere near as extravagant as Marlon's or Valerie's. People were dancing everywhere, drinking and singing along to the DJ in the corner of the living room. It was Janz, the guy who did the school radio.

I don't drink so I just had a soda. I watched Val like a hawk as she took shots with Marlon and the guys.

Two hours later I was hot and tired. My whole look was sweated out and the La Push crew hadn't arrived yet. I was tired of Tara's dirty looks. She was getting impatient too.

 _Get in line sister._

Fifteen minutes later we were all put out of our misery. Jacob walked in with Quil, Embry and Bella of all people. I had to wonder yet again if they were an item. She was glued to his side, but I came over and ambushed them.

"JAKE!"

"Hey Corrie!"

I lost myself in his warm embrace and sighed. I was so happy to see him. Being around him made me feel close to Paul in a strange sort of way.

"Wow this place is crazy!"

"Yeah, we're surprised the chief hasn't broken it up yet."

"Oh he's giving it til one and then he'll break it up. I begged him not to be a spoil sport this summer," Bella said good-naturedly. She was so shy that it was awkward for her just to get the words out.

"Really? Bella that's cool, Tara will be happy to hear that."

Bella blushed profusely and Jacob pulled her into his side with a smile. They were so cute together. I was instantly jealous. That could have been me and Paul.

Pushing my emo thoughts aside I went over and chatted with Quil and Embry for a moment, dancing on the spot with them as they sipped beers. We ended up laughing when Jake started dancing around Bella who hid her face. She hated dancing apparently, she was not budging. She looked nice in a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. It was something that I would have chosen for myself.

"So where're the hot girls?" Embry asked, looking around.

"Uh, around?" I said uncertainly with a grin.

"It's time to mingle," he announced; but Quil just rolled his eyes.

Tara came over then and held her arms out wide as if she wanted to hug all three of them at once. "Thanks for coming!" she cried. I went ahead and introduced her.

"Bella, I didn't realize these were _your_ friends!" Tara said with an over-done smile.

"Yeah, they are." Bella said with no emotion, I could tell she didn't like Tara much either.

"Are you and Edward done?" Val asked as she popped up beside me.

Bella stiffened and turned red again. Jacob grimaced and I felt like covering Val's mouth with my hand.

"Uh, NO! He just couldn't come to tonight," Bella looked up at Jacob apologetically, and I got the picture. Jake was in competition with Edward. _Ouch._ He'd clearly never seen her and the youngest Cullen brother together. They were in love, _seriously._

"Okayyyyyyy," Val said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes apologetically at Bella, hoping she'd understand not to take my friends seriously. Val had always lusted after "perfect Edward Cullen."

"Bella!" Angela, Ben and Jessica from Mike and Bella's year came over and swooped her away, leaving me with Jacob and his boys. Tara is Angela's younger sister, but Angela was just too shy so Tara dominated everything like if she was the older one. I quickly informed Tara that the chief would be by at one so she needed to hide all the alcohol by then. She and Val went off to talk to Simon and Josh who had called them over.

"So, how's Paul?" I blurted out before I could even think to stop myself. I was so happy that Marlon was otherwise occupied.

"Ur, he's okay I guess…" Jacob scratched the back of his head nervously.

"How come he didn't come with you guys?" I tried to keep my face and tone as neutral as possible.

"Well, I invited him, but he didn't think you'd want him here, sorry." Jake twisted his face apologetically.

"Oh." My heart and face both fell to the floor. It made sense.

"Are you okay?" Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I sighed, leaning into him.

"Uh, yeah, sure," but I wasn't very convincing. Jacob cocked an eyebrow at me but I forced a smile. "You guys should mingle and enjoy the party, okay? I have to find someone."

"Cool, see ya," Jacob and his friends went inside to the living room where most people were and so I made an escape to the bathroom.

I locked myself inside and took a minute to use the facilities. Then I stared myself in the eyes and promised that I would be cool and enjoy the party. But when I went back out to the living room I was confronted with the sight of Paul standing in the room now, drink in hand, talking to Chelsey. Wait, hadn't I only been gone for like five minutes? I froze in place watching my friend flirt with my crush. _My_ crush? No…Okay, yes, my _forbidden_ crush.

Once again as if he sensed me looking at him Paul searched the room till he found me standing at the threshold. How did he always know when I was around? He smiled at me, and lifted his chin in a greeting, causing Chelsey to glance over also. She smiled and waved, but I didn't miss the flash of annoyance that crossed her features first.

But I didn't respond to either of them, instead I bolted over to the drinks table and poured myself a half cup of beer. I swallowed it back quickly and almost puked. God this stuff tasted awful! I threw the cup down and headed outside. The beer churned angrily in my stomach. Why had I done that? It made me feel worse than before.

I was ashamed of myself for getting so upset over the fact that Paul was talking to Chelsey. It was annoying, this effect Paul had on me. I'd never ever been boy crazy before. And here he was turning me inside out just by his presence. The tugging in my chest started again and I gasped for air. I was thankful that no one was paying attention to my freak-out session here at the back of the house in the little gazebo. I'd always wanted one like this at our home, our backyard was just an open space with a couple trees and plants. Mom wasn't much of a gardener.

Suddenly I felt as if someone was watching me and I turned around.

I knew the dark figure standing in the shadows. He took a few steps over and entered the gazebo, standing before me with the most mesmerizing gaze. Once again it felt as if Paul could see into the depths of my soul, like if he knew my every feeling and my longing for him. My heart raced as I lost myself in his dark orbs.

"Corrine," he said my name as if I were a goddess.

I cleared my throat but only nodded. Words failed me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, his eyes penetrating deeper into mine. I could barely catch my breath.

"Th-thanks," I cleared my throat again, feeling quite nervous in his presence. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't but…I just wanted to see you."

I felt my cheeks growing warm and he smiled smugly at my blush. I rolled my eyes. It was best that I didn't respond to that comment, especially by admitting how much I wanted to see him too. "Well, I can see that you found other people to keep you occupied," I said instead. _Good job at hiding your jealousy Corrie!_

"I asked her where you were and then she started talking, it was harmless." I could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Whatevs, you're free to do as you please," I shrugged casually to keep up my act.

"Am I?" The way he asked sounded like he didn't think he was at all.

"Of course."

He scoffed at me and shook his head but didn't vocalize his thoughts. He shifted uncomfortably now, looking around us, scoping the area before his eyes rested back on me. They filled with an emotion I was afraid to place, because I knew it would only lead to trouble.

"So, why are you out here all alone?" he asked, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. He was dressed in all black again. His hair glistened in the outdoor lights and his skin had a warm glow about it.

"I just needed some air, but you can go back to your friends you know?"

He simply nodded, but made no move to go looking for them. Instead he leaned up on the banister next to me. He smelled so good, like forest, rain and soap. His warmth propelled towards me and I sighed.

 _What would it feel like in his arms again?_

I could feel him looking at me, and I risked looking back. I wished I hadn't. My body shivered involuntarily and my heart thumped wildly in my chest. That damn pull was there again. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched me intently, and that snapped me out of it. I suddenly remembered who I was talking to, Paul…the womanizer of the century. I wouldn't let him work his magic on me again. I was still trying to get over the idea of him and this close contact wasn't helping me do that at all.

"Well, you should get going inside. Marlon's probably wondering where I am anyways." I stood up straight but before I could move he gripped my arm. A warm feeling spread through my body and I instantly felt my jitters receding. He trailed his fingers along my forearm and I was sure he sighed.

"Don't go, _please._ " There was so much strain in his face as he said this, and for some reason I knew that it was hard for him to ask me that. He pulled me closer to his body as if to hug me and I tried to resist. Letting him do that would be the end of me.

"Paul, I can't. This isn't…" I stopped. I didn't even want my own words to be the truth.

"This isn't what?" his seductive voice was like a caress as he succeeded in anchoring me against his chest. His warm arms locked themselves around my back and he took a giant inhale of my hair while fingering my braid and then letting it fall against my chest. Just that one little action was so endearing to me that I couldn't protest. I looked up into his eyes, knowing that I shouldn't. I found myself pressing against the heat of his body in contentment.

Hesitantly, Paul gently stroked my cheek with his calloused thumb and my body trembled with pleasure which caused him to grip me tighter. My breath caught in my throat and I forgot to breathe. I reached up and held his hand, moving it away from me and placing it on his chest, but Paul didn't let me go. He laced our fingers together and a warm electric current seemed to explode around us from our contact. I groaned and pressed my forehead against his rock hard chest.

"What's wrong?" Paul coaxed. His voice was still soft and sweet, and filled with emotion. It was hard to think of him in a negative light when he sounded like that, but the little sickening voice in the back of my head was reminding me of my cousin and my decision to keep away from the very person I was currently snuggling up to.

"This isn't right. I-I can't talk to you like this." I spluttered, unsuccessfully masking the effect he had on me.

He flinched and stiffened against me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I disentangled myself from him and stepped away. My body instantly grew cold and I struggled not to throw myself against him again.

" _Sure you are_ ," he snorted, shaking his head with an incredulous look on his face. "You're _unbelievable_ that's what you are."

I automatically got defensive at his tone. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Jake called me and said that you wanted me to come, now I'm here you're running back to Jock Boy _again."_ He started to tremble slightly.

"I never told Jake to tell you that! I simply asked why you didn't come with them!" And how did he get here so fast?

"Why would you do that? You _know_ what I want Corrine!"

"Yeah, I know what you want! But I'm not going to be another notch in your bedpost Paul! So just leave me the hell alone!" A cold feeling sliced through my heart as I said this, and I turned and walked away. Why was it that every time I was mean to him, it hurt _me_ so much?

"I'd _never work_ this hard if that was all that I wanted Corrine. But keep telling yourself that though, I really get it now." His dark tone chilled me to the core, causing my steps to falter. After a moment of hesitation I turned around and stomped back over to him.

"What are you working so hard for huh? And why? You really hurt my cousin you know? You have _no_ idea how upset she is! She came to me in pieces _over you_. So you can't talk to me Paul, you can't hold me and smell my hair and touch my skin…you can't do all those things because you're making things _really hard_ for me, you're making me dishonest. I can't hurt her too, I can't do that to my own flesh and blood! Didn't I tell you this already?" I felt like a stuck record. Who knew that being loyal was so damn hard and painful? I was trying to do the right thing but my body was aching for Paul. A part of me now believed that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until Paul reached over and gently wiped the few traitorous tears from my cheeks with both his thumbs. He then cupped my face gently, piercing my eyes with his.

"Just calm down for a minute Corrie," he whispered. "Take a deep breath." He inhaled then exhaled and I did the same. He was treating me like a child but I didn't care. My resistance was melting into a puddle at his feet. His beautiful chocolate eyes had captured me once more and I was putty in his hands. _Who gave you permission to call me Corrie anyways?_ I whined like a child in my head. It just sounded too good on his lips, it meant too much to me.

I knew I should have said something to keep him away but I just couldn't, I didn't want to fight anymore and clearly he didn't either, which wasn't like him. Paul leaned over and kissed me on the center of my forehead and a small moan escaped from my lips much to my embarrassment. I shrugged out of his hands and wrapped my arms across my chest as if that would fight off the gravitational pull I felt towards him. I had an urge to rub the spot where I felt the tingle from his hot lips but fought it.

"You think I wanted to hurt her? I didn't… But I'm not going to deny what I feel because of Leanne, she and I were _never_ serious. You _need_ to understand that." He said it so low that it was almost a whisper.

"You still can't belittle her feelings because you don't return them. **_I_** can't belittle her feelings…"

"I get that, and I'm sorry for upsetting her and you too… but _you're_ the only one I care about and I'm _not_ going to apologize for that. I told you already, you're _not_ some random chick to me. I'm working hard to win _you,_ but this is not a game." His face showed his remorse but also his determination.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. He was doing it again, making me weak, making me want to do something bad, something morally wrong. I wanted to fall into his arms and let him kiss me senseless.

I needed to know…

"Why do you care about me Paul?"

"I have lots of reasons, but you don't want to hear them, right? It's _'wrong.'"_ He air quoted sarcastically.

"No! It's not _'wrong,'_ it's WRONG," I insisted petulantly while copying his actions.

"I'm tired of this drama, Corrine. You _know_ you feel something for me! Why don't you just let me prove to you that I feel it too?" he squeezed my shoulders through the leather encasing them and I felt that familiar tingle that only Paul could give me.

"Didn't you just hear anything I said?" I looked at him incredulously as I tried my best not to show how much I wanted to rejoice at his words. He released me and I felt cold again even though there was no breeze blowing.

Paul stared at me for a moment before he finally hung his head and sighed pathetically. He looked so broken and weak for the big muscular man that he was. "Yeah, I heard you loud and clear." He stepped back a few times and stood there gazing at me, but he was thinking about something, I could tell by the tilt of his head. After a while Paul nodded to himself and licked his lips. "You know what Corrine? Have a nice life, you won't be seeing me again…and I hope that you and Leanne will be very happy together."

The resignation and bitterness in his voice and on his face put a fear in me I never knew I could feel.

His declaration squashed my bravado and I cleared my throat in an attempt to control my breathing. Paul had feelings for me…he really did. And I wanted him to, or else this wouldn't be so hard.

But it _had_ to be done, even if I now had _major doubts_ about whether or not that was in fact true.

"Fine, that's….that's good." I agreed shakily, as I backed away from the gazebo.

I turned and dashed back inside straight to the bathroom where I threw up the beer in my stomach. It made me feel a little better but it didn't take away the deadly ache in my chest.

It was over, done, I had let him go and he had let me go too. Leanne would never know we had feelings for each other and she wouldn't get hurt.

But what about me? What about Paul?

It was plain to see that we were the ones hurting now.

What I had done, in an attempt to do the right thing… didn't feel right at all.

Back inside the living room I found Jake hanging with Bella, deep in conversation against the wall while Valerie (much to my annoyance and amusement) was busy grinding on Embry on the makeshift dance floor. Quil was playing a drinking game with Marlon and his friends. I walked over to them and forced a smile.

"Hey baby, you good?" Marlon smiled at me and I nodded. "Your friend here's kicking our asses." He pointed at Quil and I looked over and put on my best fake smile. But Quil didn't seem happy at all. He scowled at me for a moment before excusing himself and walking away. I watched him go out the front door and wondered if he knew that Paul was outside. Guilt consumed me as I knew that he would find his friend in a less than friendly mood because of me. I yearned to follow and see if Paul was okay. I needed him to tell me that he understood why I was wrecking both of us like this. If he was okay with it, then I would be too…eventually.

"Come on let's dance." Marlon pulled me over to dance and I welcomed the distraction. He wasn't so bad and he was doing all kinds of silly moves that had me laughing. But I knew my responses were all fake, forced even. I was putting on a show for the whole world, pretending that I was happy when in fact I was coming apart at the seams. I'd officially forced Paul out of my life. I should have felt relieved, but all I felt was horror.

At twelve thirty Jacob and Bella came and said goodbye. Embry simply waved at me from across the room as he chatted with two girls from school, but Quil was nowhere to be found.

"Emily said you should come up for lunch sometime soon," Jacob told me as we hugged our goodbyes.

"I can't, _banned,_ remember? I can only go to the beach." But I knew that Paul wouldn't want to see me around his friends, it wouldn't be right to still accept such an invitation.

"Yeah, true. Well it's an open invitation."

"Thanks for coming Jake."

"It was cool, thanks for inviting us. Bella and I had a great time. See ya later Corrie."

"Bye!" I waved at Bella too.

I envied them, as I watched Jacob escort Bella outside lovingly. How could she do it? Be with two guys at once? Didn't she feel like she was betraying them both?

I searched for Val but found Marlon again instead. He pulled me into the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. "I've been wanting to do this all night," he nuzzled my neck and then started to kiss me; but it wasn't soft and sensuous it was eager and hard and he smelled like beer.

"Hey, hey, slow down!" I begged.

"No, I can't, I want you baby, _please,"_ he looked at my neck with intention and longing before crashing his lips there. He started to suck and kiss my skin, but I didn't want a hickey from him. After a few moments I stopped him and allowed him to kiss my mouth again, but I quickly stopped that too. His hands were roaming all over my body. I just couldn't get into it. I really wanted him to stop, I was becoming frustrated and worried.

"Listen, Chief Swan will be here soon, I think it's a good time to leave before he finds out you've been drinking." There was no way I was having sex with Marlon in the bathroom now. There was no way we were _ever_ going to get that far.

"Oh come on, why you gotta be a spoil sport?" Marlon whined, his blue eyes dark with need for me. He shoved his blonde locks away from his forehead and sighed. Did he really think my first time would or should be like this? In a bathroom while a party is going on right outside?

"Do you _want_ to get in trouble?" I narrowed my eyes at him while still fighting off his tentacle-like hands.

"I want to get in trouble with _you,"_ he grinned and lifted me on to the counter, pushing himself in between my legs. Marlon started fondling my breasts then reached over and bit one of my nipples. His hands were everywhere and it was hard to make him stop. Finally I just got so upset that I screamed for him to get off me. He froze, his eyes staring at me as if I'd gone mad or something.

"Please Marlon, I want to go home, the chief will be here soon!"

He sighed then shook his head. "You're such a tease Corrine Redbird."

" _I don't mean to be,_ " I huffed, then stepped around him and opened the door, thankful to be out of that small room. If he had continued to resist I would have probably lost it and kneed him in the family jewels. I was angry with him and his stupid drunken state.

I stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind me, only to discover that my troubles weren't yet over. Paul was coming straight towards me, pure menace distorting his face. He was dressed only in his jeans now, which I found confusing. _What the hell happened to his clothes?_

" _What happened_!" he demanded, " _Are you alright?_ " he practically barked at me, his eyes scanning over my body. I felt as though I should have been asking him the same thing. He was disheveled and I immediately thought the worse, had he been with someone else in another room?

"I'm alright! I'm fine!" I still found myself wanting to reassure him and touched his arm. He was shaking slightly, glaring at the bathroom door. I figured Marlon was using the facilities or jerking off or something, I really didn't care in that moment but I hoped he wouldn't come outside just yet.

Looking down at my hand which was now gently rubbing his skin involuntarily, Paul surprisingly calmed down then turned his gorgeous eyes on me. I could see his concern clear as day in his warm brown pools. It surprised me that he could still care after I pushed him away.

"Paul everything's okay," I reassured him. I appreciated the fact that Paul had come looking for me, worried that I was in danger. And how the heck did he even know that I was – albeit momentarily?

"You need to get home Corrie, the party's ending and I don't want you here alone with _him."_

"Paul, I _am_ leaving now! Why don't you just mind your own business?" As soon as I said the words I bit my tongue. "I'm sorry!" I squeaked, "I didn't meant that!" I knew that was harsh. But why was he telling me I couldn't be alone with Marlon when he clearly was up to something too? If it was Chelsey I'd never speak to her again.

"Don't worry, I meant what I said - I won't bother you anymore. Just get home safely _please,_ that's all I ask."

"Wait, Paul no I-" But he didn't wait to hear my explanation. And what was I going to say? That I had assumed he was with someone else and didn't like his double standards?

Paul turned on his heel and walked straight back out the front door. _Wait, why is he going out the front door instead of upstairs?_ I had no idea what was going on. And I felt as if he was pulling a piece of me along with him, dangling on a string. This wasn't how I wanted things to be with Paul, but what else could I do?

Minutes later I found Val and insisted that we leave now before the chief busted everyone for underage drinking. She was with Simon and I was happy to see that she'd ended up with him finally. If she and Embry hooked up I knew I would've been green with envy.

We drove to my house in silence. I was pissed and Val was too tipsy to notice. So much for her not getting wasted, but at least it wasn't so bad this time.

In no time I was parking my best friend's car on the curb outside of my home and woke her up. Val and I climbed the stairs of my home together. After taking shifts in the bathroom we crashed on my bed and she went straight to sleep.

But I couldn't sleep, my mind was overflowing with thoughts of Paul and how horribly I'd screwed things up. I resented Paul for getting so close to me tonight and I was angry with myself for falling for him again, for blowing up at him too. Every time we argued I felt bad afterwards. It didn't feel good deep down inside. All he did was try to protect me, _again._ Staying away just wasn't so simple for either of us it seemed - even when we were with other people.

I wished that things could be different for us, I wished that I didn't have to care about putting my family first or worry about his affinity for wooing multiple girls.

But a voice inside insisted that maybe I didn't actually _have_ to consider either of those things. Maybe I was just using them to hide because the depth of my feelings for Paul scared the fudge out of me.

In the distance I heard the sad howling of a wolf and nursed the painful longing in my broken heart.


	16. Sucker For You

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews tina89 twilight85fan and Blank Core Devil. That you could feel that way means I am doing my job haha :)This chapter is just part of the party from Paul's point of view and a filler to show where his head is at. Next four chapters are dedicated to Paul and Corrie getting together and her finding out the truth! Yay!**

 **So I honestly had a lot more angst planned for them, further in, certain characters are instrumental to that. But now I am rethinking that I will take a different angle and rewrite since I still want you all to develop some affection for my OC. SO yeah, hopefully I can still get the result I want but lessen the blow. Thanks for reading! Chapter 15 was the longest one so far, this one won't be too long.**

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

Paul

I was already in the forest near to the party when I heard Quil calling out to me. I pulled off my good clothes and placed them in the bag I'd brought along and stashed.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, I have no reason to stay."

"What happened with Corrie?"

"She told me she won't be another 'notch in my bedpost' and that Leanne was upset about me. She doesn't want to betray her cousin by getting close to me. She told me to stay away from her, and all this shit about her cousin's feelings. So this time I'm going to listen. We keep doing the same dance and nothing ever changes… _I'm done_." My throat constricted with the irrevocability of my words. But I had no choice, I was done chasing Corrine, she was the one playing games, toying with my emotions and I had to put a stop it, imprint or not. This chick was mental, I was really beginning to believe that.

"Man, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just how it is. Jake just needs to get his facts straight next time." I had already been toying with the idea of showing up the party once I heard about it. I was idling in the woods when Jake called but I hadn't been certain then that I was going to come inside until he begged me to saying she wanted to see me.

"Yo, I was there, it was obvious that she wanted to see you, she was disappointed, no doubt."

"Then why did she push me away? I don't get it, she acts like she wants me but then it's like a switch turns off and she shuts down. I can't let her do this to me over and over again - it's bad enough that I can't fight this need for her." It was humiliating to be reduced to this. Once again I resented imprinting. I resented it for making a man like me into a blubbering fool. Paul Lahote didn't get played, Paul Lahote did the playing. Simple.

"You gotta give it some time. That dude's cool, but he's got nothing on you Paul. You're her soulmate. I think it's that whole Leanne thing that's got her messed up, not Marlon. And soon enough she'll get over that too and come running, just be patient and try to understand from her point of view. She doesn't even understand what's going on between you two, so cut her some slack."

Normally I would be pissed off and picking a fight, but I was too depressed to bother. My imprint didn't want me. She felt the pull but she was determined to resist. There was nothing I could do but give in now. The wolf is submissive to its imprint, plain and simple, it's whatever they need. If she needs me to stay away then I would. Simple.

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well none of this was simple at all.

I was ready to phase when a stab of fear and anger entered my chest. I started to gasp for air. "What the fuck?" I wheezed, now bent over and gripping my knees while I struggled for control of my body.

"It's the imprint! Go back to the party I'll wait here for you!" Quil urged me. He had already stripped too or I knew he would have come.

I pulled back on my jeans and ran like the wind back to the house. I didn't care who was looking at me as if I were a mad man as I sprinted down the street from the woods. Tara tried to get me to talk to her, looking at my chest as if I was a piece of meat but I just ignored her. I followed the tug of the imprint all the way to a bathroom where I could hear Corrine's voice of protest inside. What the fuck was she doing in the bathroom with HIM?! Luckily I didn't have to break down the door as she came out just then, her face flushed. When she saw me coming she tensed up in shock.

" _What happened_!" I demanded, " _Are you alright_?" My eyes scanned her body for any bruises. I would have killed him if I saw even one scratch on her perfect butterscotch skin. My nostrils flared at the scent of him all over her body – her lips, her neck, her breasts. I was seeing red.

"I'm alright! I'm fine!" she insisted and rested her palm on my arm. I was shaking, glaring at the bathroom door where I could hear Marlon on the other side cursing Corrine for leaving him with a boner. But then it registered in my brain that Corrine was actually touching me and my wolf was calmed immediately. The warmth of her touch soothed me in a way I never thought possible. I was the hardest wolf from the pack to calm down, only an Alpha Order could really do the trick quickly…until now. I met her confused eyes then, wanting to hold her in my arms so I could be certain that she was safe.

"Paul everything's okay," she said in the most caring tone I'd ever heard her use with me.

"You need to get home Corrie, the party's ending and I don't want you here alone with _him." I_ just needed her to get home and be safe, away from that fool's clutches. I just wanted to take one swing at his face and I'd feel better.

"Paul, I _am_ leaving now! Why don't you just mind your own business?" I was shocked at the words shooting out of her mouth. Could she really not give a damn about my feelings? "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" she remedied in a scared high-pitched voice, but the damage had already been done.

She reminded me that I meant nothing to her and that she didn't want me in her life. Every time I thought she cared she just flipped it on me – it was all too familiar, another dose of my own medicine. How many girls had I treated this way, prevented from getting close to me? Now I was the sucker and it hurt like a bitch.

"Don't worry I meant what I said, I won't bother you anymore. Just get home safely _please, that's_ all I ask."

"Wait, Paul no I-"

But I didn't want to hear another word she had to say. I had to stand up for myself, save what pride I had left. I turned and marched straight out the front door neither looking left nor right, ignoring the comments of girls who were talking about fucking me. _My how the mighty have fallen…_

Quil was waiting for me in his wolf form when I got back. I stripped off my jeans and put them in my bag then wrapped the handle around my neck before I phased. As we ran I played back what happened in my mind before he could even ask - more so because I couldn't believe how it had played out.

Whoa, I'm sorry dude. That's fucked up, but at least she didn't want anything to happen with Marlon. That's a good sign.

My response was to grunt.

How did she not run to me with open arms? How did she not see me as her protector? Why wasn't she filled with relief when she realized that I had come to take care of her, to defend her? Maybe if I had been there earlier to rip the door open I would have gotten the desired response. I couldn't believe that Corrine really didn't need me - she needed me, but something was just blocking her from admitting that.

It had to be me. I was the problem. I had imprinted as a form of torture, it was karma's work at its finest to put me with an imprint set on ruining my life.

I still think she'll come around.

 _Save it Quil._

As we ran together to La Push I was grateful that Quil gave no more advice on the thoughts in my head as I remembered my encounter with Corrie that night. I just wished she'd give in to me, I just wished she'd let me prove to her that she's all I'll ever want or need. If only I had done things differently from the start maybe I would have her now.

The next morning I made it over to Sam's for breakfast. My pack brothers were already there and Leah.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked, eyeing me wearily.

"It didn't. She told me to stay away, so I am."

"What did you do this time?" Leah asked.

 _"Nothing! She_ keeps assuming the wrong shit and is all worried about Leanne. She said to leave her alone and I will. I'm not gonna keep doing this shit anymore. It's her choice, if she doesn't want me then so be it."

"But she doesn't understand the bond you two share Paul! She's probably _very_ confused right now. And you'll get sick if you don't spend time with her, you need each other. She needs to know the truth about the imprint."

"I know that Emily. But I'm not going to beg her to listen to me. She's _extremely_ stubborn."

Leah snorted.

 _"What?"_ I asked her daringly across the table.

"You're _both_ being stupid and stubborn, that's what, a match made in frickin' heaven."

"Whatever." I didn't need Leah's sarcasm first thing in the morning.

"Just don't lose hope man. There're those of us who wish nothing more than to find our imprint, so don't just let her go, alright man? I know it seems like the easiest option, but it's not. She cares about you, she just doesn't want to admit it cause she's scared." Embry pointed his fork at me and threw Leah a hard glance which she avoided.

I knew Embry was right too. She was scared I'd fuck her up so she was avoiding getting hurt. I had been reacting the same way too. Yeah, we both had been pretty stubborn, but still, that didn't mean she had to keep going to extremes…even I had had enough. When would she?

But I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I thanked Emily for the meal and informed Sam that I would take the morning patrol, regardless of whose shift it was. I needed to run. It was the only thing that would help me deal with the pain of rejection. After I phased I felt another mind connect to mine and knew it was Jacob. He was on his way to Sam's.

 ** _Quil told me what you said. You're right, she didn't ask me to call you but it was obvious that she wanted to see you. Her face literally fell to the floor when she didn't see you with us._**

He replayed the memory for me and I could see that he was right, his memory being just like Quil's. It hurt me to see her sad over me.

 _But it doesn't matter Jake. I'm over it._

 ** _Come on, no you're not. You just need to find a way to get through to her._**

 _I'm not going to force my imprint to love me back. I can't do that to her. It's all about her, and if that dude is what she wants then so be it. Is it really better to drag her into this supernatural bullshit?_

 ** _Yeah, it is. Cause you're perfect for each other, otherwise you wouldn't have imprinted._**

 _Look, I'm not you okay? I'm not going to exhaust myself trying to make her choose me._

 ** _I don't exhaust myself._**

 _Well you sure as hell exhaust the rest of us, Jake_. I snorted. This kid was in denial.

 _ **You don't give up on the one you love Paul. I don't care what you all say about me. No one ever said love was easy. Imprint or not, it takes time and commitment, and if you can't give that to her then you're not worthy of it.**_

 _Tell me something I don't already know._

 _ **Geez Paul! Give it a rest with the pity party okay? At least you imprinted, half the job is done already, so quit whining and just go get your girl. You just admitted that you love her anyways.**_

 _What? No I didn't!_

Jacob replayed my own words for me and I grimaced.

As it turned out, I was a much bigger fool than I thought.

Good ole imprint magic.

The next evening I was home watching television, passing time, avoiding thoughts about Corrine. I'd made dinner for myself and Mom. She came in around nine, having finished her shift.

"I got some work for you and Jared today," she said with a smile. I instantly perked up.

"What?"

"Painting the store and cleaning up the yard for Tiffany."

"Why didn't she ask her precious Embry and Quil to do it?"

"Because, she already employs them Paul, she wanted to help you and Jared out."

"I'm not a charity case." I grumbled.

"No, you're not, so quit grumbling about it. You're lucky she thought of you two instead of somebody else! I'm sure Jared will be happy to make some extra cash."

"I'm happy too okay? When does it start?"

"Tomorrow, bright and early, so make the necessary arrangements with Sam please."

I nodded and hopped off the couch to give her a hug.

"Thanks Mom."

"Don't mention it, just do a good job so that she'll recommend you to other people."

"We will."

I went ran over to Jared's to let him know. He of course was ecstatic. We went to Sam's to request a couple days off and he willingly agreed.

I was just happy to have something that paid. It just made me feel a little better about life, earning money. Maybe that's how the world worked, cause with money, things felt more possible; and I really needed to feel that right now.

The next morning Jared and I showed up at Tiffany Call's convenience store. She gave us the money we needed to go buy the paint and brushes in Forks. I drove my truck over to the general store that was close to the highway so it didn't take us long. We picked out the colors she asked for, got the roller brushes and trays, some small paint brushes, the border tape and paid for everything.

Jared ran down the street to grab us some breakfast to go while I loaded up the truck and covered everything down in case the rain started to fall, it was a little cloudy out. I felt that familiar tugging in my chest and I knew that my imprint was nearby. In spite of everything I felt like the luckiest man in the world – well my wolf was excited to see her. I left the truck and started walking down the street.

My body started to grow agitated and I knew I was getting closer. I wanted to see and hold her so badly. Corrine had no idea what last night had done for my wolf. To hold her, to kiss her skin, to smell her scent up close, it had all been a dream come true. We had bound our imprint in a very strong way and Corrine had turned right around and severed it with her sharp tongue. I knew I couldn't really blame her because she didn't understand that I'd imprinted on her, but I was upset with her for not accepting it naturally on her own like the others. I knew she felt it too, she couldn't hide that from me no matter how hard she tried to. This obsession she had with her cousin's well-being was ruining everything and I just wanted to scream _"Fuck your morals! I want to be with you!_ " Maybe I should have. My only comfort was that she wasn't in love with the jock, he was the least of my problems.

I ended up at the same little diner Jared had gone to and found her talking amicably to him inside. He looked at me with a small smile and nodded. She turned around then and saw me outside standing there like a stalker. Her face clouded over instead of the smile I was hoping for, so I quickly turned around and walked back to my vehicle.

Turning and walking away was the hardest thing. I'd learned that last night.

But I had to. I had to save face and hopefully, teach Corrine a lesson or two.

I sat inside the truck and waited for Jared who showed up a couple minutes later. It killed me to know that she could talk to him but not me.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Didn't you see her expression? She doesn't want me around, why bother? It's what she wants, Jare."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well she was just there grabbing a bite to eat and reading a book, said she needed to get out of the house."

I was grateful that he filled me in. I wanted to know what she was doing there too but I was determined not to ask.

"She was alone too, so don't worry. I think she wanted to be alone actually, she seemed to have lot on her mind."

I simply nodded and stuffed my face with the egg sandwiches as I drove with one hand.

"How do you do it?" I asked Jared later as we unloaded the truck.

"Do what?"

"Leave Kim?"

Jared laughed. "You _never_ get used to it, bro, so I can't even promise that it gets easier. Our wolves are really whiney bitches, they constantly want to be with their mates."

"It must be easier when she wants you back though, there's a moment of respite. When she doesn't want you, you're just forever a whiney bitch."

Jared laughed and I cracked a smile.

"Optimism Paul, you need a huge dose of it. That girl's got the hots for you bro - whether or not she's also sometimes repulsed by the Lahottie Charm."

I punched him on the arm which only made him laugh.

Then it dawned on me, _What's new?_

It seemed that when it came to women, some things would never change.

We set up the scaffolding that Ms. Call had me pick up on the way back to La Push then got all the paints ready. We were doing a fresh coat of the yellow on the outside of the convenience store. Jared and I changed into some old tattered clothes and got to it, working fast and easy thanks to our wolf strength. When we were too starved to continue we went to the diner next door where my mother was on shift. She quickly set some plates down for us, with larger portions than was customary.

"Well if it isn't some of the La Push freak gang?"

I didn't even want to turn around and deal with the idiot.

"Sup Paul? Jared?"

It was Joseph Ravenwood, my cousin. We never got along, he had always been a pain in my ass. In fact, he was a pain in everyone's ass.

"Joseph, what's your problem?" My mother said sternly.

"Oh nothing; just wondering how it's going? Haven't seen you running around naked in the woods lately; you guys alright?" he grinned mischievously, knowing he'd struck a sensitive nerve.

Jared almost choked on his food. I slammed my fork down and glared at my stupid cousin. He was a worthless drunk, like my father. His mother is my father's sister. Mom and I have nothing to do with that side of the family.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I spat.

"Can't a cousin talk to his cousin?"

"Not if he's annoying the _fuck_ out of said cousin."

" _Paul, watch your mouth._ " My mother hissed as she passed by with a kettle of coffee.

I rolled my eyes and began eating again.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you and yer boyfriend here."

That was the last straw, both Jared and I got up from our seats and towered over him, our hands balled into fists.

"Paul Elijah Lahote, you better sit your butt right back down in that chair, you hear me?" My mother hissed. "You too Jared."

Joseph smirked and blew us a kiss. "Later fellers, relax, I was just having some fun."

After patting me on my vibrating arm, Joseph turned and walked out the door, leaving his stench of stale cigarettes and beer behind. He was our age, barely eighteen, and already he'd pissed his life away. Like my father, Joseph was my inspiration; I habitually vowed that I'd never be anything like them.

Jared and I sat back down, trying our best not to phase while ignoring the whispers of other customers. This was why Emily prepared most of our meals, and why we didn't mix with the public. We were the unwanted, the cult, the weirdos. We were not welcome by the very people we protected. It was a never-ending struggle for us, to be scrutinized and judged so harshly.

If the Council would only just tell them, it could be better. But that was just being naïve, because we knew that it would cause an uproar, and things would get worse. That's why all supernatural creatures hid themselves.

It was just hard to hear people making assumptions when they didn't know what the real reasons for our continuous ventures into the forest were, or why we were suddenly so huge and scary and stuck to ourselves.

"Let's just get out of here," Jared mumbled.

"Thanks for the food Mom."

"You boys be good now."

We nodded and walked to the door.

"Just ignore them," we heard her whisper behind us.

It seemed that the list of people I would have to ignore was growing by the day.

 ** _Poor Paul, Corrie's got him in a funky mood. No worries, he'll be alright!_**


	17. Amends Part 1

**A/N Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews once again – twilight85fan and tina89! It means a lot to me to hear from you! Well as promised, this is the first chapter of the amends – which of course still has drama in it, sorry! But I like to ease into things so no we haven't gotten to the mushy part, that's the next chapter. Don't hate me too much but my characters have to work through their feelings ;)**

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

Corrine

The party was already two nights ago, and since then I've been a total, complete, miserable blob. I haven't even seen Bullet and I feel so abandoned, but I know that in reality I have pushed everyone away. I've been avoiding Marlon and Val because I just can't face him after what happened in the bathroom, and I don't want to talk to Val about it either. He obviously reached out to her to get her to talk to me, but I just can't.

I can't think of anything other than how much I've royally screwed up everyone and everything. I don't even know who I am anymore, or what I've become.

I'm a crazy person…a lost, spiraling-out-of-control person.

I have so many amends to make that I just don't know where to start – who to prioritize.

Well, that's not exactly true, I know that I want to start with the one person who wants nothing to do with me ever again. But I'm scared.

The finality of his words scares me.

I highly doubt there's really anything I can say to make him listen to me, or see me, ever again.

That's why seeing Paul and Jared at the diner was such a huge surprise. Jared explained that they only ever came to Forks if they needed to buy things they couldn't get in La Push. He was surprisingly really nice to me and told me that Paul was at the paint store. The way he said it was like an invitation, like I should go talk to him and I wondered if Jared even knew what had happened at the party – if he did, he wouldn't have been so forthcoming, not in a million years.

When Paul showed up I grew anxious immediately. I was so nervous about what we'd say to one another when he came inside, I honestly didn't know how to act. I wanted to throw myself at him, I wanted to grovel at his feet, but I also wanted to yell at him for coming into my life and turning it upside down; for making me say and do things that I normally never would.

But he just stood there, on the other side of the large glass wall, in worn jeans and a grey t-shirt that hugged every muscle of his beautiful god-like body, with a sad yet hopeful expression on his face. I was torn, I didn't know what move to make, but I didn't have to do anything because before I knew it, Paul just walked away. My heart sank, but I knew that I'd deserved it. He obviously remembered that I'd told him to leave me alone, and he was determined to live up to his own words that I wouldn't see him again. It had hurt badly, like a deep stab wound, to see the pain on his face as he turned away.

It hurt to know that I had caused it.

After Jared said a quick goodbye, taking their order to go since they had a job to get back to in La Push, I went back to my table to continue wallowing in misery. I had my Sookie book with me, but I wasn't reading it, it was just a prop to keep people away, and to make me feel and look less pathetic. I'd come to the diner for my favorite chocolate chip pancakes thinking they'd cheer me up, but they only served to fill my belly. It's a bad habit of mine to binge on comfort food.

If only Paul knew how much I regretted how our conversation went at the party. I should have gone after him and apologized. But how does a girl like me admit her feelings to a guy like Paul?

I had been a judgmental brat to a guy who seemed to melt in my presence. He looked at me with so much desire and affection and yet I had continuously insisted that it was shallow and carnal. And I had good reason to believe that because of his reputation, because of what I had seen with my own eyes. And it was better for me to think that because it helped me to stay away from him. But that didn't make my actions right or acceptable, because the other night he had shown me a different side of him. He was so gentle, so into me when we were in the gazebo. The way he held me, smelled my hair, I felt so cherished, so possessed, like I belonged to him. When he came charging down the hall looking for me, it was like he was my bodyguard or something. And each and every time Paul showed me his good side, I'd spewed word vomit all over the place and fudged things up.

 _UGH!_ I hated myself.

His words had been ringing in my head since that night, gradually gnawing away at my resolve to stay away from him. And I was quite frankly, tired of running away.

 _"I'd never work this hard if that was all that I wanted Corrine. But keep telling yourself that though, I really get it now."_

 _"You're the only one I care about and I'm not going to apologize for that. I told you already, you're not some random chick to me. I'm working hard to win you, but this is not a game."_

He had a point, why would he work this hard when he could have plenty random hook-ups? Why would he come to the party to see _me,_ he must have guessed Marlon would be there?

 _Win you._

 _Not a game._

I couldn't deny any more how Paul made me feel. How could he make me feel this way if it wasn't genuine? The pull between us was way too strong. It consumed every inch of my body, and the scariest part about it was how much I wanted it, how much it felt like kismet or something. It wasn't normal, it wasn't something I understood, but how could it be a lie? Maybe he felt what I felt too. A part of me believed he did even though the other part wanted to believe that I was just being an over-eager hormonal teenager, making a fool of myself.

I decided to go back home, I needed to solace of my room now. The diner was too noisy, and that coupled with the noise in my head threatened to make me scream and embarrass myself. I paid my bill and walked out into the cloudy morning. I had walked instead of taking my bike. The cool air and exercise were just what the doctor ordered. I pulled on my hoodie and shoved my hands into the pockets of my baggy sweats, Sookie tucked away under my armpit.

I'd only gotten as far as a block when Val's white Camry pulled onto the curb right beside me.

"Corrie, get the fuck in, NOW," she ordered, popping her gum at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, debating whether or not I should run for it. I must have taken too long because she opened her car door and glared at me over the roof of the car.

"Alright, alright," I whined and slid into the passenger's seat. Val pulled off into traffic before turning to me.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

" _Excuse me_?" My face grew warm at her sudden attack.

"Why aren't you answering my calls or texts, Corrie! You're being a real bitch when all I'm trying to do is make sure you're okay!"

I gripped my book tightly on my lap and took a few deep breaths. I really didn't want to fight with Val right now.

"Look I'm sorry okay?"

"Is that supposed to be an apology?"

"Yeah it is _actually."_

"Well, try _again._ What the _hell_ happened the other night? Marlon called me all bugged out about you, saying how he fucked up and he really loves you and he's sorry and you won't talk to him."

My mouth hung open and my eyes grew so wide that they watered. _No_ that fudger did _NOT_ say he loves me! He couldn't!

"Yeah, exactly my point!" Val exclaimed, reading my reaction. "What the hell happened?"

"He basically molested me in the bathroom! He was drunk and all over me, he wouldn't listen when I begged him to stop. I had to make up all kinds of excuses to get him off me but he just wouldn't listen! I got so upset, I just yelled at him and walked out." I blew air out of my mouth loudly and dumped my head in my hands, leaning against the car door. "He said I'm a tease. I honestly didn't try to be though. "

"Corr, that's disgusting and you should have kicked him where the sun don't shine, but you need to call him before he shows up at your house, cause he will, _trust me." She_ gave me a pointed look, showing how dismayed she was.

"Did he come by you?"

"YES." She and Marlon are neighbors so it wasn't exactly surprising.

"Sorry Val. I know I need to talk to him, I just don't want to. I feel like Marlon will only hear what he wants to hear." I really didn't want to see him yet. When I wasn't obsessing over Paul I was haunted by his octopus hands and lips all over me and it creeped me out.

"Doesn't matter, talk to him. Let him apologize and then tell him you don't want to date anymore. You said yourself that you're not feeling it, so stop stringing him along! I'm surprised at you Corr, not everything you learn from me is to be repeated."

I glared at my best friend before accepting her attempt at joking with a slight smile. She was the champion at stringing poor defenseless teenage boys along.

"I didn't mean to…I thought it would be cool to finally date someone and I thought that I could learn to really like him, but I just _can't._ And I don't want to hurt his feelings…he's going to freak out."

"Yeah, probably, but that doesn't mean you have to stay with him, just get it over with. He has the rest of the summer to hook up with whomever he wants, trust me, he'll be fine."

Val pulled up in front of my house and we both sighed and just sat there for a while.

"I'm really sorry," I said quietly, picking at the skin on my fingers.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Marlon, you know. I shouldn't have drunk so much. I know I've been a kinda crappy friend this summer too, I know you don't really like Tara and the others. " Val knew I hated her drinking and hanging with vapid girls, but I wasn't at liberty to point fingers at anyone right now. She had no idea about my secret rendezvous in La Push or my feelings for Paul.

I felt the tears starting to burn my eye balls and knew that it was time to make my escape to my room. I reached over and hugged Val, wishing I could tell her about Paul now. But not yet, I needed to talk to him first.

"See ya. I've got my first real date with Simon tonight, he's taking me to Port Angeles for dinner," she grinned.

"Really? And how does Embry feel about that?" I teased.

"Oh he'll get over it. He knows a girl like me can't be tamed."

I rolled my eyes while Val laughed then let myself out of the car. "Have fun tonight, and please go easy on poor Simon, he has no idea what he's in for yet."

"No worries, I'll break him in gently." Val winked and threw her car into gear, then cranked up Katy Perry. I waved her off then let myself back into the house.

I took a deep breath, relieved that at least one person had been crossed off my list.

I went inside and hung around with the twins for a sec before they begged me to make them grill cheese sandwiches.

"Where's Mom?"

"She's upstairs on the phone. She told us to stay down here and she'd be back but it's been a while," Luke shrugged and went back to their video game. I found it strange that Mom would forget to make their food.

I quickly made up the sandwiches using the sandwich press, added some chips and juice boxes, and escaped to my room. I could hear my mother on the phone arguing with someone.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Our mother hardly ever got so angry that she'd yell. She had perfected the quiet disgruntled look instead. That was usually enough to get any of us to fall in line. Instead of listening in, as I was tempted to, I crept into my room and quietly shut the door. I threw myself across my bed and decided to take a nap. I was too tired to think anymore and I hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights.

But my cell phone rang, the shrill tone and vibration jumping me out of my skin. I rolled over and pulled it out of my pocket, smiling at the screen when I saw who it was.

"Hello?" I said.

 _"Hey Corrie, it's Jake."_

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

 _"Just calling to see how you're doing?"_

I sighed heavily. "Ahhhhh, I'm alive?"

He chuckled. _"I guess that's good enough."_

"What's up with you?"

 _"Nothing…I heard you ran into Paul and Jared earlier?"_

"Yeap."

 _"I just feel bad about how things are between you guys."_

"Why?" I was surprised.

 _"He really likes you Corrie, I wish you could know how much he's changed just by meeting you."_

"What do you mean?" my heart thumped eagerly in my chest for any information on Paul.

 _"He's only interested in you. No one else."_

"Yeah right Jake! I saw him with those girls at the beach." And not to mention the mystery girl he had stripped for the other night. But I didn't say anything about that.

 _"Those girls latched on to him, as they always do. Yeah he talked to them for a while but nothing happened. He left alone, after you. He's not dating them, come on! You talk to guys without liking them, don't you?"_

 _Oh I do more than that with guys I don't lik_ e, I thought guilty, gnawing the skin on my lip.

 _"Corr, he genuinely likes you, I swear on my mother's grave. And this is a first for Paul – he's not used to this so maybe you should just give him a chance, he might surprise you."_

Did Jacob really understand how much hearing this meant to me? The party was the first time that I actually allowed myself to comprehend that Paul really cared for me. Having one of his friends reinforce that just made me feel good to know that, but bad because of how I'd acted.

"Jake I want to give him a chance. Honestly, I do…but every time I feel like we're getting close a wall goes up and I feel guilty."

 _"But why?"_

"Because of Leanne? Jake, that's my _only_ cousin. What kind of person would I be if I dated him knowing how she felt about him?" I sniffed a little. Even though I knew what I wanted to do, I was reluctant to do even more damage than I'd already done. I'd hurt Paul and Marlon and I didn't want to add one more casualty to that list. Just because I've been acting like one recently, doesn't mean that I like being a cold-hearted b-word.

" _I know, but she and Paul aren't involved or anything. She'll get over it. And you need to get over it too Corr, it's not that serious."_

"I'm not so sure. She really liked him, she's upset that he doesn't want to see her. I'd feel so cold-hearted if I just go out with him." I had been so horrible to Marlon, did I really want to continue with Leanne now? No I didn't.

 _"Are you guys really that close? I mean, think about it. You haven't seen her in the last year. Paul's never going to care about her in that way, so it's up to her to realize that and just move on."_

"That doesn't mean we aren't close, we still keep in touch." But maybe Jake was right, Val was my closest friend, Leanne and I didn't really share much of our lives now. I regarded her like a sister, but since I stopped going to La Push we hardly kept in contact, if I hadn't seen her at the bonfire, we might have just drifted further apart. And yet, that didn't change the fact that she was family.

Should I continue to let her stop me from doing what my heart wanted me to do? Jake and Paul both insisted that she and Paul were nothing serious, so was she just exaggerating when she talked about him to me? I didn't see why she'd do that.

 _"Well, it's your call. I can't tell you what to do, I'm just asking you to consider your own feelings. Just know that Paul isn't all bad. He cares about you, that much I can guarantee. He's a hard-ass but I know he's trying just for you."_

"Did he talk about me?" I blushed profusely.

 _"Well, let's just say you're all he can think about. It's quite annoying actually."_

I rolled my eyes and giggled, feeling slightly better. "Jacob Black I can't believe you called me to tell me that your friend likes me."

He laughed. _"I want to see you both happy. You guys would be good together Corrie, I can see it when you're near to one another, there's something there worth exploring. Please just give him a chance."_

I sighed, "I don't know…I really messed things up between us at the party. I think he hates me more than he likes me at this point."

 _"He doesn't hate you, he just wants you to stop giving him a hard time. Stop being scared Corr, you don't have to be, just let yourself do what your heart really wants you to do, just this once. I promise it would be the best decision you ever made."_

My heart gave a little leap as Jake had basically answered my question for me.

I needed to follow my heart.

 _"Well, I've gotta go. But Emily's offer still stands, I'll text you her address in case you can get away. Come and meet up with everyone, relax. The guys think you're cool."_

"Alright Jake, thanks for calling."

 _"Laters."_

Jake's words were very reassuring, but ultimately, scary. And now that he had planted the seed in my head, I couldn't help but want to rush over to La Push right now.

Bullet came to see me at sunset the same day I spoke with Jacob, and he whined and whined, looking at me from his hiding place in the bushes behind my house. Something was wrong with him and it broke my heart. I felt that hard tugging in my chest and it just reminded me that I couldn't ignore Paul much longer. I couldn't turn away from this flame burning inside of me from the mere thought of his name or his eyes, or the warmth of his coppery brown skin.

There was something powerful between us, apart from all the arguing, and I wanted to know what it was.

I wanted _him._

My grandmother said that love was coming my way, and now I wondered if it already had. I stared down at my hands, wondering if I was finally ready to hold on to it.

Was Paul The One?

Above all logic, above all loyalties, I just wanted _him._

The guilt i felt because of Leanne couldn't out-weigh that feeling anymore.

…..That night I dreamt of Bullet.

 _I heard him outside my window howling softly, calling to me. Dressed in my pajamas I tiptoed through the house and out the backdoor. The moon was full and high in the sky, casting a silvery glow on everything - the trees, the lawn, and us. Bullet's coat was shining as if he were the moonlight himself._

 _I stopped directly in front of him, planting my feet firmly into the grass. He was so tall that my head was in line with his jaw. I wasn't afraid, only curious._

 _He lowered his head and looked me in the eye prompting a rush of warmth to flow through me. It was familiar and calming, wrapping me snugly in a cocoon of soothing vibrations._

 _A soft touch to my arm alerted me to his nearness and I watched as he nuzzled my chest with his nose. The electricity between us increased and I felt something awaken inside of me. It was disturbing at first, to have a wolf inspire these intimate feelings inside._

 _But still it felt right._

 _Somehow I knew that this wolf was mine, my protector._

 _I reached up, unafraid, and sank the palm of my hand into his fur before fisting it. It was thick but incredibly soft at the roots. A low rumble of pleasure erupted in his throat and he closed his probing eyes._

 _After a few minutes of weaving the tips of my fingers in patterns through his fur I stopped. Bullet stepped back from me and grunted._

 _"I wish I could understand you," I said, my heart filled with longing. I wanted to know more than anything why this wolf was constantly nearby. Why had he chosen me?_

 _There was something I was missing, the reason. And I didn't know where to look to find it._

 _I found my eyes beseeching the heavens above, the vast darkness of space silent yet brilliant in its mysterious hovering._

 _Grammie suddenly appeared beside me. It wasn't really her though, more of an apparition. Her body floated above the earth and she was enveloped in a blue-white light, like a twinkling star. Her long hair floated around her like a halo and her skin was without blemish or wrinkle beneath a stark white tunic._

 _"Grammie?" I called out to her, disbelieving my sight._

 _She smiled proudly at me, and then I heard her voice whispering in my ear although her lips remained still._

 _"It is time to accept your fate…"_

 _I looked behind me, startled, wondering how she had done that. But when I turned back to face her, she was already gone. It was as if she'd never been there._

 _Bullet barked, capturing my attention once more. Our eyes locked into each other and I felt drawn to him again. His eyes were familiar somehow, the warmth of chocolate with traces of sunlight. They were trying to tell me something and once again I grew frustrated with our inability to communicate._

 _"Tell me who you are," I commanded._

 _He made a guttural sound and stepped away from me. I was afraid that he would turn and run back to the forest, and that I'd never see my wolf again._

 _Bullet's form suddenly started to vibrate. His fur blurred until I couldn't see it anymore. Instead the form shrank and became a dark coppery color. Bullet disappeared and in his place was left a man._

 _A brawny, six foot plus Quileute man stood in Bullet's place, gazing at me with all the love in the world._

 _I couldn't quite see his face but I could sense the emotion radiating from his body in the warm waves that still caressed my skin. I stepped back, my mouth hanging open as I struggled to form a cohesive thought._

 _"Who, who are you?" I asked._

 _"Don't you already know?" he replied in a deep, playful voice. A familiar voice._

 _"Just give me a chance and you'll understand Corrie…"_

 _I stumbled away, struggling to comprehend what was happening…_

 _Bullet was a wolf…and a man?_

 _"Corrine, stop running away from me," he called to me in agony._

 _A wolf and a man, and I knew him._

 _I knew that voice._

 _It was…Paul._

I woke with a start. My chest heaving as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Paul," I gasped, my eyes searching the darkness as if he were there waiting for me in the shadows.

The tears came quickly then as I felt the agony and loss shatter my heart. Everything that I had done to him weighed on my chest like a ton of breaks.

Why did I have to turn him away when I wanted him so badly?

 _Yes._

I finally admitted it to myself without reservation.

 _Yes,_ _I want to be with him._

 _No matter what._

My conviction was so strong that I was now willing to fight to the death for it.

I wanted to run to him now and beg for his forgiveness. I wanted to be worthy of what was mine.

The time had come for me to follow my heart and accept the consequences as they came.

It was time to accept my fate.

I needed to see Paul. I needed to work things out between us.

Any maybe if I gave him that chance he'd asked for, then I'd understand what was happening to me.

By the next morning I had resolved to go see him.

After my morning babysitting for the Overtons I met Val for an hour at the community center since she'd begged to hang out. Marlon and the guys were playing basketball and the rest of the cheer squad was there too, and even Simon had tagged along. They were just hanging out having fun so it wasn't like a date or anything. I really didn't want to go but I saw it as an alibi for later in case my parents wanted to know where I'd been. While I had fun chatting with Val and her friends for a bit all I could think about was La Push. My heart was literally begging to be there. Marlon tried to apologize for his behavior in the bathroom but I avoided him, telling him I didn't want to talk about it now. This wasn't the time or the place for this conversation, I didn't want everyone to know what had almost happened.

After the hour was up I decided to make a run for it, Parental Rules be damned. It was almost lunchtime. I followed the instructions Jake had texted me and found Emily's house. I'd let him know that I was coming today and he'd texted that it was alright.

Jake ran out to greet me, scooping me up in his trunk-like arms for a hug. I giggled as he swung me around.

"I'm so glad you came, Corr, you have no idea."

"I'm nervous as hell, Jake. Is he here?" Butterflies scattered in my stomach at the thought of seeing Paul again. Now that I had decided to just lay my cards on the table, I couldn't wait to see him - but I was terrified to face him.

Jacob nodded silently, but with a smile. "Trust me, you can do this."

I nodded and took a deep breath, the anticipation building. Jake's head snapped up and he looked towards the house, then back at me. A familiar figure stood there. I felt a sharp tug in my chest telling me to go to him.

Like Jake, Paul was dressed only in a pair of cut-off jeans which hung dangerously low on his hips. My breath hitched in my throat and my heartbeat increased as I tried to keep my eyes above waist level. It felt like forever since I'd seen him but it was only yesterday.

Today his face wore a mask. I couldn't tell how he was feeling right now seeing me standing here. I was rooted on the spot, unable to step forward even though Jacob was leading the way up the steps. Jake stopped and whispered in Paul's ear then disappeared inside.

We were alone and I wanted nothing more than to have Paul look at me with the affection that he'd shown me in my dreams, that he'd shown me in the gazebo. But I had been so mean to him before, that I tried my best not to have such high expectations from him.

He walked forward and slowly descended the stairs, coming to stop only a few feet in front of me. His jaw was clenched and I could see the veins popping on his temples. His fists were balled tightly against his thighs and his bare chest rose and fell with deep breaths. His copper skin was radiant in the sunlight and his hair looked blacker than night. My eyes finally came to rest on his. They were filled with pain and anger, and that made my chest burn with dread and regret.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I-I needed to see you." I was relieved that I was brave enough to speak the truth.

 _You can do this, Corr._ I took a giant breath and pulled my shoulders back to stand straight in front of him. But Paul snorted with disbelief causing me to immediately weaken once again.

"Why on earth would you want to see _me?_ You said that I should forget we ever met, to stay away from you! You can't be friends with a man-whore, you don't trust me, you won't betray your cousin…the list goes on and on, right?" He listed the offences off on his fingers then folded his arms against his chest. I hated the fact that my eyes couldn't stay away from his rippling muscles despite the rejection being thrown at me now.

But I caught myself with a firm hand and nodded slowly in agreement. "You know what, you're right, I – I don't know what I was thinking. But I just wanted to apologize about the other night at the party, Paul. I didn't mean to be so rude, and I feel really bad about it..." I rattled off my apology, barely keeping myself together. His animosity was making me very nervous and I felt my confidence in a positive outcome dissolve into thin air.

I released another deep breath in an attempt to be calm and turned towards my bike.

 _God I'm soooo stupid! Why did I do this?_ If Dad found out I was here it sooo wouldn't be worth it.

" _Where are you going_?" He asked forcefully with a slightly acerbic tone.

I stopped in my tracks and whipped around to face him, my temper suddenly flaring. _"What?_ What do you mean? I was _obviously_ just dismissed!" I was relieved to have found some remnant of my backbone.

"You always focus on the shouldn'ts and couldn'ts, I don't want you here if that's all that matters to you! I don't need you here to point out all of my faults either, I'm well aware of how you think of me, Corrine!" He was upset but I could see that it was more pain than anger. He always used anger to hide the fact that he was hurting. Paul wore a mask, a hard exterior but he was vulnerable on the inside, I finally understood that now.

"That's not all that matters to me, I'm not here to do that Paul." I insisted defensively while hoping that he would still give me a chance to make amends.

"That's all you've ever done! So why apologize when we both know that you'll just keep doing the same thing?" his aggression increased and I shrank back. His eyes were wild and he was shaking slightly again. It was disturbing to me because it made me think of danger. Why would I want to be with someone who could be so dangerous? I'd seen Paul do this too many times, I couldn't ignore it, I shouldn't.

 _Paul would never hurt you,_ a voice inside my head whispered confidently.

I let that thought calm me and I focused on what I wanted to achieve right now.

I needed Paul to believe me.

"Paul I'm _not_ going to do the same thing, I don't want to argue or avoid you anymore," I maintained.

Paul took a deep breath and threw his arms behind his head, stretching his neck a bit before casting his tortured gaze on me again. I could see he was a bit more calm now, maybe he believed me.

"I thought you were dating _that guy_?"

I groaned, not wanting to even venture down that road. "Marlon doesn't matter! You said we could be friends, and that you would be whatever I wanted you to be! Isn't that what you want? I'm here now." I argued lamely.

"And so what, you've decided you wanted a lovesick puppy to drag around? Or how about a pet wolf? Cause if you're still with him you can just _leave_ and _never_ come back!" His eyes were hard and burning with resentment as he stared at me, his finger pointing down the road. He towered above me, the epitome of menace.

I toppled backwards, unsuccessfully evading his glare.

"That's not what I want Paul! I mean it! And how did you….how did you - " my chest heaved and my throat constricted as I replayed his words. This wasn't going how it was supposed to go. Paul was being too intimidating and I was messing everything up because I was nervous and couldn't find the right words to say.

 _How did he know about Bullet?_

I shook my head, denying that it was even remotely possible. Paul had never been to my home and the dreams weren't real! Paul knew _nothing_ about my wolf. He couldn't, _no one_ could! So why then, would he say that? All I could think about at that moment was the part of my dream where Bullet morphed into Paul. Why did it seem so real?

I tried to clear my head but everything was just fuzzy. The world started spinning and I got a tingling in my fingertips. I couldn't catch my breath and spots danced before my eyes. I felt light-headed as I struggled to make sense of what he implied but I couldn't. I was in full panic mode and everything started to fade.

"Corrie! Are you alright?" I recognized the panic in his voice.

"Umm, yeah," I whispered but my feet went limp under me and I fell to the ground. I felt nauseous and my head was light.

"Fuck! No you're not!" Paul swore and scooped me up into his arms. The sudden warmth encasing my body soothed me and I found myself curling into his chest like a baby.

"I'm sorry Paul…I'm so sorry," I moaned as hot tears slid from my eyes.

And then there was darkness.

 _ **I had to do some rewriting on this chapter, it was hard but I hope that the end result was still a good read for you guys.**_


	18. Amends Part 2

**I hope this chapter is good enough for you, I'm not totally satisfied but I've done my best to get them together in a believable way, considering the inhibitions they both had. Longest chapter so far!**

 **Thank for the review from Guest, glad you are liking the story so far! It means a lot.**

 **No copyright intended on Stephenie Meyer's Work!**

 **Paul**

I held Corrine tighter against my body as she slumped unconsciously in my arms. Her pineapple scent filled my nostrils and I felt a deep longing to claim her, to make her mine. I was tired of this bickering back and forth, and today it was my fault that we'd gotten off on the wrong foot. It was my fault that she'd fainted. Jake had warned me to just give her a chance to apologize and to go easy on her before he went inside, but _no_ I just _had_ to blow it.

I just couldn't let shit go.

She had really hurt me when she pushed me away at the party, I really thought that night was it for us. I had convinced myself that things would change, that she'd finally give in to me. I was crushed when she told me to leave her alone and to mind my own business. These last few days had been agony as I'd replayed our interaction over and over in my mind – the good and the bad parts. As upset as I was I couldn't even manage to stay away from her for more than a day, and finally gave in and went to visit her as Bullet after hearing that Jacob had tried to talk some sense into her.

I didn't want him to get involved, I wanted her to make up her mind for herself. Yet I was still grateful to my pack brother for steering her in the right direction. Jake believed that Corrie wanted to be with me, she was just scared to hurt others in the process of doing that. I needed to be more understanding of that and encourage her to let her inhibitions go. But I also needed to be sure that she wouldn't change her mind, I needed to protect myself from being misled.

I waited anxiously after lunch for her to arrive at Sam's. Not even the teasing of the pack bothered me as I waited for her to get here. But when she finally showed up she _reeked_ of Jock Boy. She had been with him before coming to see me. How was I supposed to feel about that? My wolf wanted to kill him. He'd almost raped her at the party in my opinion. He had put her in danger, he had almost hurt her, why would she be around him? Could she really care about him that much? There were so many instances I could recall of her being in his arms. It was too much to accept that she had another man – no, some _boy. He_ wasn't supposed to be with her, not when she had _me_. I wasn't used to feeling jealous, I was the guy _other_ guys were jealous of.

My wolf was anxious. We wanted to take care of her, to own her, to make her understand that she couldn't be with anyone else. It was either me or him, I wasn't accepting the in between. Corrine was my first for everything except sex. She was the first girl I truly cared about, that I wanted to be mine, totally. She was made for _me._ I'd do anything to keep her safe, to make her see that I was her only option.

"Corrie wake up," I shook her gently as I held her in my arms bridal style. But her only response was a soft snore. She was out like a light. I sighed, not knowing what to do. A whistle behind me alerted me to the fact that the pack was now spilled out across Sam's porch with smirks on their faces.

"Way to make a girl fall for you Lahote," Quil quipped, causing me to snarl at him.

"Bring her inside to the guest room," Emily said with a smile. I'd expected her to be mad at me. I was sure the others filled her in on what I had said.

I wasted no time taking my imprint up the steps and into the house, ignoring the hoots and comments of my brothers. All I could think about was how good it felt to hold her again. She had no idea how much it was killing me to stay away, in human form. Visiting her as Bullet was the only way that I could actually get up in the morning and make it through the day. The guys were annoyed with the constant whining and my bad moods. It had only gotten worse since the party.

I spread her out on the guest-bed, arranging her arms and legs so she would be comfortable. I was enveloped in her scent once again. I watched her carefully, taking the chance to absorb every detail of her now that she was here. What I loved most was how strong her body was. She wasn't some wiry, fragile girl like Bella or Kim. She's muscular and supple, with thick hard thighs and arms but her waist is tiny and her butt neatly round and cute. Her body was killer. And her hair, it was a beautiful brown colour, not dark like Bella's, with a hint of golden streaks in it from the sun. Her skin wasn't pale either, it was her Quileute blood that gave her that light honey complexion.

I love her. And all I want is for her to love me back.

My body quivered as I admitted that to myself for the first time.

Emily came in with a cool rag and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and placed it on Corrine's forehead. I wiped her face gently and called her name, hoping she'd wake up.

"Mmmmm, Bullet," she moaned. I smiled and chuckled softly, unable to hold it in.

Her eyes fluttered open and she realized that she had no idea where she was. She sat up suddenly and started right at me. Her eyes were green like the forest, just like I remembered. She was so beautiful. Her heart-shaped face took my breath away every time I had been blessed to see it.

"Where am I?" She breathed. Her tits swelled in front of me and I fought the urge to groan with need. They were just my size. I was sure that they'd fit perfectly in the palm of my huge hand. She had no idea that I'd stopped seeing other women since that night at the movies. That she could think that I still wanted anyone else? Corrine was clueless as to how much I craved her. I'd finally cast my ego aside just for her.

"You're at Sam and Emily's," I told her.

"Right," she squeaked.

"Sam is my boss, mine and Jake's, and Emily is his wife, I wasn't sure if you knew that."

"Oh, I didn't know he was your boss, but it kinda makes sense…he has this air about him."

"Yeah, true. Are you alright?" That's all my wolf wanted to know.

"I'm okay I guess, just confused. I've never fainted before." I could tell she didn't like to appear weak, just like me. It was the imprint bond that had affected her because of my feelings of jealousy and betrayal. I think I had overwhelmed her.

I nodded, and sat back on the chair I was in, beside the bed. I rubbed my hands over my face and exhaled with relief. She'd been out for about ten to fifteen minutes. I mean, it was perfect to have her so close, but I would always prefer my women to be conscious when we're together.

"Are _you…okay?"_ she whispered, catching me off guard. I met her eyes, and felt guilty because of the hesitance and anxiety I found in them. She was afraid of me, Paul the man, but not Paul the wolf. Oh the irony.

I nodded and made the bold move of taking her hand in mine. I wanted my warmth to sooth her. "Once you're okay, I'm okay, Corrine. I'm not angry, promise."

She blushed and nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I prefer when you call me Corrie."

I smiled then. _Finally,_ we were getting somewhere. "Corrie Redbird," I tested it out and liked it. But Corrie Lahote would be even better.

"And you are?"

It felt like this was her way of starting over, calling a truce with me.

"Paul Lahote."

"Lahote."

"Yeap."

She smiled.

Then we just stared and smiled at each other awkwardly, neither of us certain of what to say. I knew I couldn't come right out and profess my love, but I wanted to come close just so that she'd know I wanted us to keep seeing each other, now that she was here I couldn't let her go.

"I guess I should faint more often," she said with her teasing lips in a smug grin.

"Why?"

"So that we can play nice and not try to kill each other?"

The guilt washed over me and I clenched my teeth. I had been such a fool earlier. "I'm sorry," I said with all the sincerity I could muster. "Honestly, I didn't mean to upset you like that. I guess I let the jealousy take over, you know? I suck at this. But I'm glad you came to see me, it took a lotta guts given our past conversational history."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, _right._ Like _you'd_ be jealous." I wasn't surprised that she had focused on that part. Why was she still doubting my feelings for her?

"I _am_ jealous… _quite._ You smell of _him,"_ I answered seriously.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, she turned slightly pink with embarrassment.

"I can smell him on you," I clarified.

"Uh, I was at the community center with some friends before I came."

I nodded and sighed. She was trying to play it off as just friends, but I knew her jock's scent very well, unfortunately I had smelled it on her numerous times already, but I didn't want to get into that now, I'd deal with that later when she was mine.

"Just forget about that for now." She nodded, seemingly relieved. "Why are you here?"

She stiffened immediately as I asked her the same question I had earlier. The blush returned to her cheeks and she absently picked at the fabric of her jeans.

"I…I wanted to make amends. I wanted to tell you that I don't want you to stay away from me anymore." I could hear her heart pounding and her erratic breaths. She nervously licked her lips and I tried not to focus on that part of her face for too long.

"Why?"

Her eyes widened as I continued to push her out of her comfort zone. "God, Paul, don't do this again, please? I can't bear the interrogation." She buried her face in her hands briefly before exhaling loudly and running her hands over her hair.

"I'm not trying to interrogate you, I just need to know the truth. I need to hear you say it so that I know that you really mean it."

She chewed on her bottom lip and took a deep breath, her eyes struggling to meet mine as they darted all over the room nervously.

"I want to spend time with you Paul, I want to get to know you," she finally whispered.

"I want that too Corrie, you're all I can think about since we met."

Her eyes grew rounder and she gulped loudly. "Me too…it's been very confusing."

I smiled, feeling the imprint pulling her towards me, to my wolf. Her heart was fluttering all over the place as she searched my face for a second before smiling back.

"You're beautiful when you smile, Corrie."

She made a throaty sound and nodded. "So are you Paul." She rolled her eyes shyly as a rosy hue blossomed on her cheeks.

I laughed then and laced my fingers with hers. The heat that passed between us made me want to moan loudly and ravish her mouth, but I fought back the urge. We needed to talk anyways.

"Corrie, look I know you're in a difficult position, but I just want you to give this a chance. Please, _don't_ let Leanne stop this. If she really loves you back she'll want you to be happy. She always knew what I was like, I never made any promises to her."

"I worry because I know that if I start to hang around you it will rub salt in her wounds. It doesn't feel good." She ran her hands through her hair in frustration again, pulling away from me. "And I'm scared you'll hurt _me_ Paul. If I agree to see you, I couldn't handle there being other girls around. The same thing might happen to me… I'm not used to stuff like this."

"Like what?"

"Dating…being with guys…"

"What about Jock Boy?" She gave me a look when she heard my nickname for her stupid boyfriend.

 _"Marlon._ We're not together, he wants to be though…But I never had a boyfriend."

"Well Corrie, I've never had a girlfriend and _I don't want other girls_." I'd say it a hundred times til she started to believe me.

"Oh really? Well what about at the party then?" she pouted her lips with attitude.

"What _about_ the party? I told you your friend was just talking to me, it was nothing sexual."

"I'm talking about when you came to bang down the bathroom door! You only had on a pair of jeans…?"

I stared into space for a moment trying to recall the memory, then laughed. "I wasn't with anyone else! Trust me. I was on my way home then turned back because I felt as if you needed me."

Her eyebrows bunched together in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense! How would you know something was wrong? And why would you take off your clothes?"

"I was more comfortable that way okay?" I didn't know how else to not lie to her about being a wolf so I avoided the other question. "Listen to me - _Nothing_ happened between me and any other girl since I met you. I swear on my life. I don't intend to hurt you and I want you to choose _me_ ," I said, a little too severely. "I don't care about Leanne or _him_ , I only care about ending this ache in my chest because I can't be with you."

Silence followed my words and I allowed her to search my face and to see that I was telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but.

"You can't tell me you don't feel it too Corrie, right here," I placed her hand over my beating heart and held it there against my hot skin.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded. I got up and sank onto the mattress next to her and pulled her into my arms, anchoring her against my chest.

"I just want you to believe in me, in _us_ … I wouldn't lie to you, or hurt you. I couldn't, you mean too much to me." I whispered into her hair as I tucked her head under my chin. "I just want to make you happy, and I want to be happy. You're the only one who can do that." I didn't know how I'd become so expressive, but I knew it was just my wolf fighting for the imprint, fighting for her to choose me.

"Paul…" she broke off, too emotional to get the words out.

I started making soothing circles on her skin. I could feel her walls breaking down brick by brick, crumbling to dust. She looked up and stared into my eyes allowing me to see how vulnerable she now was. I caressed her cheek, maintaining eye contact.

"Tell me what I need to do to prove to you that there's no one else but you for me. I'll be your friend, I'll be whatever you want me to be, just promise me you won't pull away again."

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I won't pull away…I don't think I can anymore." She swallowed thickly and latched on to my elbow with both hands as she lay against me. "I _want_ to know what this is between us, I _want_ to stop feeling sad because you're not around, I _want_ to be with _you._ I just don't want to be a bad person because of it."

"You're not a bad person for wanting to be with me. And I'm not a bad person for wanting to be with you only. Okay? Nobody else matters right now. We have to put each other first from now on." I pulled her tighter against me and she sighed against my shoulder as I gently rocked her back and forth.

Over her head I smiled, I smiled so hard my cheeks could have torn away from my face. She had finally admitted it!

"I just don't know how we can see each other, my father banned me from La Push – family drama with him and my grandmother and aunt, Leanne's mom."

"So, how do you plan to explain to them that you're dating me then?"

She jumped back to look at me, her eyes popping out with shock. "What?"

"You heard me, I want to date you Corrie, _exclusively._ I want you to be _mine."_ The wolf was adamant about that. "I mean – I'll just be a friend if that's all you want, but I'm hoping that we can still go out on dates sometimes. I'm not asking for more than that, not until you're ready to be more, but I don't want you to be with anyone else either." So much for playing it cool. _Way to go Paul_.

I worried I had come on too strong but then I saw an eagerness in her eyes, and satisfaction in the way her lip curved as she tried not to smile. She wanted that, she just couldn't admit it.

"But Paul, if I tell him we're dating he might not like it, you're from La Push, that in itself will be a red flag because he doesn't want me here."

"I understand…I guess; we'll figure something out then."

She nodded, then looked up at me thoughtfully. She then pulled away so that we were sitting and facing one another. "It's like you're a totally different person," she said. "Why?"

I sighed, rubbing my hands through my hair. How could I explain the imprint without telling her the truth about it now? "Because…we belong together and I want to make it work," I whispered.

"We _belong_ together _?"_ she seemed amused by that.

"Yeah, we do. There's no doubt in my mind." I stared unwaveringly into her eyes so that she'd know I was telling the truth and that I was not making light of this, of us.

She took a deep breath and played with her bottom lip. It was a major turn-on.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," she grinned shyly. I was surprised to hear her agree with me, but relieved as hell. "BUT you have to understand that I _still_ don't like the consequences Paul. I don't want to hurt others and that's _exactly_ what is going to happen."

"I know, but sometimes you just have to say ' _fuck it_ '."

She laughed a little and shook her head at me, her cheeks growing rosy and flushed. "I guess you're right," she said with a smile. I hadn't been blessed to see her smile much before, and it felt like the sun breaking on the horizon.

Emily appeared at the door and I resisted the urge to growl at her for interrupting us.

"Oh great, you're awake," she smiled warmly causing Corrie to tear her eyes away from mine.

I watched as Corrie observed the scars on Emily's face, but then broke into a grin. "Hi Emily."

"Hi Corrine."

"Please call me Corrie."

"Sure, would you like to come get something to eat? The boys are dying to see you."

Corrie looked at me with surprise and worry. I laughed lightly. "They won't bite, I promise."

I gently pulled her off the bed, keeping her hand in mine as we followed Emily down the stairs. I couldn't let her go yet, touching her skin was so soothing to me. I felt as if I let her go, she'd disappear and I'd wake up to find that this was all just a dream. Now I understood why Quil, Jared and Sam were so possessive of their imprints, I would never tease them again.

 **Corrie**

I couldn't think about anything else other than my hand encased in Paul's. The warmth and fire that radiated through my body from his touch consumed me completely. Had we really just come to a truce? Had he really just admitted to me that he wanted me and me alone? Did he really say that we _belong_ together? Did I really just _submit_ to him?

I felt like I had entered an alternate universe where Paul was a dashing prince and I was a damsel or something. It was like a fairytale, a dream come true. The only problem was that I still felt extremely guilty for developing such strong feelings for him knowing how Leanne felt about him too. But after talking to Jacob and Paul I knew that I couldn't keep denying this, especially since Paul had chosen _me._ I couldn't put Leanne above myself anymore, I just couldn't, it was hurting too much to stay away. And it didn't help that I was dreaming about Paul so much at night either. All around me the signs were there pushing me towards him and I found myself eagerly running in his direction.

We descended the stairs trailing Emily. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at Paul, only to find him staring at me with a smile on his face. He was so happy now. I never wanted to make him frown or angry again. This was the Paul I wanted to be with everyday.

The rest of the gang was in the living room playing video games and horsing around. As soon as we came through they all jumped up and crowded around me, giving me hugs and handshakes and thumps on my shoulders. I clung to Paul shyly, catching an endorsing look from Jacob which made me blush.

"Now that you and Paul are all patched up we need a rematch soccer game," Jared said with a smile, earning a grimace from Paul. Jared wrapped a large warm arm around me and gave me a side hug.

"Could you _not_ encourage her? This time she might actually break a toe or something." Paul pulled me away from his friend and into his side as if he was scared at the thought of me getting hurt. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"I'd love a rematch Jared, it's not like I'm made of crystal or something."

"That's what we like to hear! Welcome to the pack, sis." He grinned widely again, lightly elbowing me.

"The pack?"

"Yup, the pack."

Paul moaned and buried his nose in my hair, a response that made my heart flutter and my skin grow rosy. I didn't know he could be so touchy-feely. I didn't really like PDA but I really liked this.

"Can you play video games?" Seth called out from his spot on the floor in front of the television.

"Um a little, my brothers are addicts but I don't play much, only if I'm extra bored."

"Well, I'd have to test your skills sometime."

"Cool," I smiled, feeling so happy that they were all being so nice to me. I knew that I had hurt their friend and didn't deserve to be so welcomed. It bothered me that they were so forgiving.

Sam came forward and welcomed me officially to his home, extending an invitation that I come by whenever I wanted to. Emily was tucked into his side smiling brightly. "Yes, it would be nice to have more feminine energy around here," she winked enthusiastically which made me happy to know that I'd be gaining a new girl-friend, someone I knew I could actually bond with.

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"And we can trade some books, I wanna read those Sookie novels you were talking about!" Kim piped up with a beaming smile. I giggled and promised her I'd get them to her.

"Come Corrie, eat something to get your sugar up." Emily walked into the kitchen and I followed with Paul still latched on to my hand. Could I ever survive without him next to me now?

The kitchen was so bright and homey, even though it was small. The walls were painted a happy yellow color which reminded me of Emily, and she had stark white cupboards. There were huge pots everywhere and whatever she was cooking smelled delicious.

She placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of me and a chocolate chip muffin which she took from a basket on the table and gestured for me to enjoy it. After giving him a pointed look Paul sheepishly released my hand so that I could take a bite. I found it cute how she was like a mother to him. the muffin was sooo delicious I couldn't help but moan with content.

"These are _so good,_ pity you aren't part of my brothers' soccer mom group – they'd kill to have these in the bake sale." I knew it was rude to talk with my mouth full but I couldn't help it. Paul smiled at me with pride, but I didn't really get why.

"How many brothers do you have?" Emily asked as she darted around in the kitchen.

"Four. I'm the only girl."

"Oh that's lovely! Well I can teach you the recipe hon, it's no problem. Just come by and see me more often, I'm always in the kitchen preparing food for these mongrels." Emily chuckled and winked at Paul.

I suddenly realized that all these invitations I was getting couldn't exactly be fulfilled. It made me sad. Paul, to my surprise, reached over and rubbed my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll figure something out," he whispered reassuringly. How did he know what I was thinking now? I was beginning to wonder if he was mind reader or something freaky. Once again I was taken aback by how sweet he was being to me, a whole different person, that was what Paul had become in my eyes.

"What's the problem?" Emily asked, worried by the frown on my face.

"Her father banned her from the Rez," Paul explained.

"Oh yeah, Jake mentioned something about that to me and Sam, I'm sorry."

I nodded and kept chewing, not quite knowing what to say next, I didn't want to talk about my father or the ban from La Push. Just thinking about not getting to see Paul often was upsetting.

"But why? Isn't your father Quileute too? Mrs. Redbird is your grandmother right?" Emily persisted as she dried a large saucepan with a kitchen towel.

"Yeah, she is. Dad and my aunt Jody had a fall-out, but something still feels off about it and no one will explain it to me. He just won't let anyone from my family come over here. I can only go to the beach." Paul rubbed the back of my neck soothingly now, trying to relax me. I blushed and peeked at him from under the hood of my lashes only to meet his lop-sided grin that melted my heart.

"Well you'll just have to go see your grandmother, Paul can go with you for support." They both looked at me and I nodded in confirmation. I wanted to get to the bottom of this too. I wanted to be on the Rez as much as possible, it was the only way for Paul and me to work things out.

"Thanks….um, what time is it?" I asked.

"Uhhhh, it's after two now," Emily answered after looking at the clock on the stove.

"I have to leave in a while," I glanced at Paul sadly.

"Are you done there?" he gestured to my half eaten muffin.

"Er, not quite, sorry." I giggled and starting eating the muffin again, finishing both that and the hot chocolate. He looked at me with pride again and I made eyes at him to get him to stop. His constant attentiveness had me blushing way too much in front of everyone. Emily offered for me to stay for food which she was just finishing up but I declined.

When I was done Paul took my hand again and led me outside to the back porch, down the steps and onto the lawn. Our fingers were laced tightly together, my hand gripping his felt like heaven, I still couldn't believe that this was finally happening…that I had finally given in.

I wondered what we were doing out here, and looked up at Paul with the question in my eyes. He simply sighed and pulled me into his chest, folding me into his arms. I realized that was the best answer he could give, he just wanted to hold me, and I just wanted to be held. If I hid here long enough in his arms, then I wouldn't have to face the real world that would tell me otherwise about my decision to be with Paul. I felt him relax and take a deep breath against my hair. He kissed my temple and made circles on my back. This was the second time Paul had ever kissed me. I shyly wrapped my arms around his waist, and after a few moments my grip instinctively tightened. He buried his nose in my hair and breathed again. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it wasn't long enough.

"I just want to hold you. You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he murmured into my hair. I felt like if everything that was broken inside of me was now put back together.

I pulled away and met his eyes. "About as long as I've wanted it too?" My eyes filled with unshed tears, everything about today was sweet but bitter at the same time when I remembered all the hurt it took for us to get here.

"Why did you fight me so hard then?" he asked gently.

"Because of Marlon and Leanne?"

He sighed, with a nod. "We can't fight this anymore. We just _…can't."_

I understood what he meant. We were finally close to one another and if I pulled away from him again we'd both be devastated.

"I know…" I slumped into his embrace. I didn't want that either.

"Good." He smiled and kissed my forehead, causing fiery tingles to erupt all over my body.

"Paul, how old are you?" I asked abruptly. I had always meant to find out, like I had meant to find out his last name.

"Eighteen."

My jaw dropped and I shook my head. "Seriously? But you look like twenty- something!"

"Yeah I know, but I'm not," he chuckled.

"Wow. That's actually a relief, I thought you were way older than me, that was part of the reason why I found it strange that you'd be interested in someone so much younger than you."

"Your age doesn't matter to me though." I held back another goofy grin at his words. I was smiling and blushing way too much around him, I didn't want him to think I was some kind of lovesick fool, even though that's what I felt like.

We stood there for a few minutes, both lost in our thoughts, and enjoying being in each other's arms.

"So…this is really happening huh?" I looked up at his beautiful tanned face again, suddenly feeling so vulnerable and afraid. So many things could happen, we could both get hurt, but I knew that I didn't care anymore.

"As long as you want me, I'll be here Corrie, I'm not going anywhere, I swear. I'm completely devoted to _you_ and _only you."_ Paul ran his hands over my head and then cupped my face with the same hand as he spoke sincerely.

My heart fluttered at his words, "Why though, how? You don't even know me."

"I know enough." He sighed and looked out into the trees as his arms slipped around my waist again to keep me close. "Corrie, there are things you need to know about me, about us, but I don't know if now is the time to tell you, I know that you need to get back home. Can we talk tomorrow?" I could tell by his tone and the look in his eyes that it was important, and quite serious.

That instantly made me nervous. And I was a bit confused as to what it could be. But I agreed to meet tomorrow. I would have to find a way to meet him.

"Take my number so you can text me the time you can sneak away."

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and handed it to him. He entered his details and asked me to text him when I got home so he'd know I was safe. That way he could save my number too.

"I guess I should go now, I don't want to cut it too close, my Mom will be wondering where I am."

"Will she think you're with _…him?"_ he asked with furrowed brows.

I blushed immediately and nodded. "I'm sorry Paul…"

I reached up and smoothed out the creases in his forehead and gently traced around his mouth. I didn't want him to grimace, I didn't want him to feel threatened by Marlon, he had nothing on My Paul.

"Will you end it?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation and he smiled. "I was going to end it anyways, I don't have feelings for him beyond friendship. I was forcing myself to be with him because he wanted to date me and then when I met you and realized I had feelings for you, I thought I could just learn to like him instead."

"You could _never_ feel the same way about him as you do for me, Corrie." I was shocked by how confident Paul seemed to be about that. But I knew he was telling the truth, I had already figured that out a while ago.

"I don't want you around him. I don't like that he did to you, he's lucky to still be alive quite frankly." His voice deepened threateningly.

"How do you know what happened?" I just couldn't understand how Paul knew something was up with Marlon and me in the bathroom.

"I'll explain it when we have our talk okay? Not now, babe." He kissed my nose and I was instantly flattered by him calling me _babe._ I liked it.

"And I'm not seeing anyone so you don't have to worry about that," he reassured me. I nodded with a slight grin, somehow I didn't doubt him this time.

I shifted in his arms, placing both my palms flat on his chest with a deep sigh. I didn't want to leave him but it was time to go. We had been apart for too long, and now it felt as though we had been permanently fused, it was impossible to let go. It struck me then just how hard it was _not_ to be around him. I had put up a front for so long I had started to believe that I truly felt nothing more than a silly crush. But now I was in Paul's arms, I knew it was anything but. It was more, so much more.

I shyly ran my fingers over his chest, as I'd dreamt of doing many times.

"Corrie," Paul groaned, and I felt his body quiver beneath me.

I met his eyes, hazy with desire.

Paul took the chance and leaned over, gently resting his lips against mine. My hands automatically wound around his neck as I went up onto the tips of my toes, eager to meet him. Sparks literally flew as our lips moved together; I melted in his arms. Paul's lips were perfect and hot against mine. I pulled him closer to me as he repeatedly kissed and sucked my lips, causing him to tighten his grip on my waist.

After a few more moments I pulled back to take a breath. "I have to go," I said softly, but I hesitated, because it was not what I really wanted to do.

"I wish you could stay," he sighed before he kissed me again. This time I opened my mouth to his tongue and it was as if fireworks suddenly exploded in my body. I was burning hot with hunger for him but Paul kissed me slowly, savoring every touch, taste and moan he solicited from me.

Reluctantly, we pulled away and stared at each other in wonder, while trying to get our breathing under control. It was the most incredible experience of my life, being kissed by Paul Lahote. I prayed that he had never kissed another girl like that before.

"This is real," he said softly against my cheek, but I felt as if he was talking to himself more than me.

I nodded absent-mindedly as I was still in a daze from his lips. Paul kissed my lips a few more times before he finally released me. I wondered how long we had stood there in Sam's backyard stuck to one another like that. Never in a million years would I have thought I could feel this way about Paul or that he could feel this way about me.

And I still wondered, why did he choose _me?_

Paul reluctantly escorted me back into the house where I could say my goodbyes. He shot warning glances around the room to the guys and I wondered what that was about, but by the suppressed grins on their faces I figured it was so that the guys wouldn't tease me about kissing him. I immediately reddened and avoided their stares. Emily hugged me and invited me to come by anytime and I promised to try. I hugged Kim as well. Paul retrieved my bag and helmet and carried them out to my bike while I hugged Jacob goodbye.

"Happy now?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Jake. Thanks for calling me yesterday."

"You're welcome Corr, and if you need me to knock some sense into that knucklehead just holler."

I chuckled as Paul grumbled at Jake, pulling me out the house and down the stairs dramatically.

"Do you need me to drive you? After you fainted I'm not sure it's safe."

"I really want to ride back, okay? I'm fine, trust me," I pleaded with him and he surprisingly nodded without argument. I thought it was sweet how attentive to my safety Paul seemed to be.

"I trust you…" he told me. "But I hope you trust me too."

I paused then and looked away for a minute before I finally sighed and nodded, "I'll trust you Paul, just please, don't break my heart."

"I won't, I promise. I _can't_ Corrie." He leaned over and kissed my lips once more, gripping the back of my neck. He touched his forehead to mine and we just stood there for a moment saying goodbye in silence.

Leaving him was so hard.

Finally Paul sighed and released me again. "Get home safely Corr."

I nodded and mounted Apollo. I gave _my boyfriend_ one small wave before I shoved off down the dirt road.

I realized Bullet was running beside me through the trees now.

Where had he appeared from? And did Paul see him?

Now that I knew Paul wanted me, I thought about my dream the night before. It all seemed so real; and now that I had done what he'd asked, stopped running away, I couldn't help but wonder if Bullet had a part to play in all of this as well. It was a weird thought to have, but in the back of my mind a voice was telling me that it was something to figure out.

 **Paul**

Today couldn't have turned out any better for me. I had finally gotten my imprint to accept that we belonged together. I had finally kissed her sweet, soft lips. Kissing Corrie felt like the half of me that had been missing, had finally found its place. I hated to leave her but I was excited that we'd get to see each other tomorrow. I'd tell her the truth about the pack and I prayed that she'd be okay with it. We'd come so far, I could only hope that she wouldn't run when she found out that I was a wolf too.

I needed to tell her now, even though Sam had suggested I wait. I didn't want to wait. I wanted her to accept all of me _now_ before we got any closer. I didn't want any secrets between us.

I ran all the way to her house, and waited for her to go up to her bedroom. As expected she came to the window and leaned out to talk to Bullet.

"Hey you," she shouted and I barked back. "Thanks for escorting me home." I yipped again.

She pulled herself back inside and got ready for a shower. I watched as she took off her clothes, stripping down to her underwear. She pulled on a robe and grabbed her towel and left the room.

I turned and ran back through the forest, a wolfish grin on my face.

Today was the start of the rest of my life.

 _ **When I update, I usually proof read one final time on my phone so i can see the format loaded, there are always small mistakes i missed, so when I update, give it twenty minutes before you read just to be sure you get the final edited version.**_


	19. All In

**_A/N Thanks again for the follows and kind reviews, really makes my day and encourages me to keep going._**

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

 **Corrine**

The next morning I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I'd dreamt of Paul again, this time we were both riding on the back of Bullet.

 _He was taking us deep into the forest to a little house like Sam and Emily's. The moon was bright and low above us, casting a silvery glow on everything. We both slid from Bullet's back and he disappeared behind the trees. Paul led me by the hand up to a bedroom. The bed was dressed in a white sheet and the curtains were white also. I was dressed in a beautiful white dress and he in a pair of white pants which were stunning against his dark skin. He kissed me deeply, possessing my mouth in the most sensual way. Just like yesterday, it set my limbs on fire._

 _"I love you Mrs. Lahote," he said while softly caressing my jaw._

 _"I love you too," I replied._

It was the best dream of my life.

But reality was just as good as that dream. I was still surprised that I had let him kiss me so soon! Those kisses we shared… those slow, sensual, toe-curling kisses. It was so unlike Marlon who was always too eager and hard. There was no depth to Marlon's kisses, but Paul's touched my soul. The way he held me, the way he touched me, I'd never felt more cherished or protected before. Paul was huge and intimidating and yet I felt safer with him. I had this gut feeling that he'd never treat me like Marlon did at the party.

I'd had no idea how yesterday was going to turn out when I decided to go to La Push, but what happened was better than anything I could have imagined. Paul wanted me, he really did. It warmed my heart how Paul had fought for his chance to be with me yesterday. He'd basically groveled at my feet in Emily's guest room and I found myself unable to deny him. He had broken the walls down and my heart was his for sure now. I was scared, but I was more excited and relieved that I had finally made the decision to grasp what I wanted. Somehow Grammie's words had given me confidence.

I wasn't planning on being naïve though. I'm well aware that we don't know each other at all. We just barely got past the point of screaming at each other and already we're dating –the idea of being just friends had been tossed out the window.

I mean, could I really _just_ be friends? No, I never could, realistically. Yes it bothered me a little how easily I was pushing all my issues with Paul aside now because of how he made me feel. But I wanted to trust him, and I trusted Jacob who had vouched for his sincerity.

I knew that I wasn't being smart, falling head-first into this. I _should_ give it time to be sure that it would even work out between us. After all, I have no experience, I'd never even been comfortable with boys before. There was only Marlon and well, look how that turned out.

But Paul was different, I could feel it in my soul somehow. I knew that the other girls he'd been with would sometimes be a bother, but I believed him when he said that he was devoted to me only, how could I not when his face was the epitome of sincerity? His eyes never lied to me. There's just something between us that made me believe him now.

I just didn't know how I would break the news to Leanne. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of her. She would hate me, it was guaranteed. What I had agreed to do was despicably unkind to her. But Paul was right, I had to stop running, I had to stop denying that we belonged together. This was real, so much realer than any other relationship or fling either of us had before. Leanne just wasn't the one for him, I was.

Paul was mine.

I'd fallen for him the moment he cursed at me on First Beach – something I could never tell our children or grandchildren – wouldn't want them to get the wrong impression on how relationships should start out!

I hoped that whatever it was that he needed to tell me today wouldn't be a deal-breaker. I was anxious to see him again so we could talk and just get it all out in the open.

My phone buzzed with a text message. I checked the screen only to see that it was from Marlon.

 _Hey, can we go out tonight? I miss you._

I'd forgotten about the talk I needed to have with _him_ since Paul and I kissed. I had to break things off officially, and there was no time like the present, but I knew that a text message wasn't the right way. I texted my reply, asking him to meet me at the diner later. He agreed with a smiley face which made me feel worse. He wouldn't be smiling after he heard what I had to say.

I quickly made up my bed and pulled on my robe, dressed in my gray sweats and a GAP t-shirt that used to be Joey's til I nabbed it. I went down the stairs and greeted my family with a smile.

"Well you look happy this morning," Mom commented from her place at the stove. She smiled at me but I could see how tired she was. I was beginning to worry about her. Something was up.

She was stirring what smelled like oatmeal. I sat at the table and buttered some toast with jam after kissing the twins on their heads, much to their annoyance.

"She's got a boyfriend!" Toby piped up and I immediately tensed. How did he know about Paul? My heart hammered in my chest.

Luke made kissy sounds, "Oooh Marlon! I love you!"

I released a sigh of relief and then lightly slapped him on the back of his head.

"Don't tease your sister, boys." My Mom smiled apologetically at me. "You two do make a nice couple though Corrie, he's always been a good boy."

"Er, okay," I said, clearing my throat. I really didn't have the heart to tell her the truth right now. Marlon never had been and never would be my boyfriend. And he certainly wasn't exactly a "good boy."

Mom ladled out oatmeal for us and I gladly accepted my bowl. I sprinkled strawberry slices, honey and blueberries on top of mine. Filling my mouth was a reason not to talk anymore.

I felt bad. When had I become a girl who kept secrets from her parents? I knew that Paul was the one I wanted to be with. I didn't want to hide our relationship, I wanted him to be a part of my world completely. I was too close to my family to keep him from them. But he was linked to La Push, and La Push was forbidden, I could only hope that somehow Grammie could help me work this out with Dad.

I excused myself from the kitchen after helping with the dishes and went upstairs to my room. My phone rang as I closed the door behind me.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Corrie, it's Paul."_

I cracked a wide grin and tried not to giggle like a little girl. "Hey Paul."

 _"You sound happy?"_

"I am. I was just thinking about you," I surprised myself again. Why was I so honest with him? Somethings a girl need not say!

 _"Me too, I miss you Corr,"_ he chuckled into my ear and a warm feeling spread through my body.

In mid-blush I sat down at my window seat, looking onto the forest. The rain had just started to fall. It shrouded everything and the scent of the heavenly water filled the air.

"I miss you too Paul," I sighed heavily. It was true, without him I felt empty. The realization was intense and scary. As scary as thinking about marrying and having children and grandchildren with Paul already.

 _"Well, we can do something about that you know? What time can you get away?"_

"Er, I'm really not sure, I got a call last night to babysit again for Mrs. Fowler, the next block over. She's got a luncheon to attend so it may not be til afternoon, maybe around three?"

 _"That won't leave us much time before you have to get back home again."_

"I know," my hopes fell.

 _"I don't care, even if I get five minutes with you, I'll take it."_

I smiled. "I didn't know you could be so sweet Paul, now I understand why the girls flock to you."

 _"No Corrie, you're the only girl who makes me act this way. And I've never missed a girl before."_

My heart hammered in my chest at the tone of his voice, it was so deep and filled with emotion and it was all for me. It would take some getting used to.

 _"I'm not trying to play you, can you please just remember that? I'm really serious about us."_

I nodded then remembered he couldn't see me. "Okay."

 _"So what are you doing now?"_

"Nothing, I just had breakfast, I'm in my room."

 _"Okay."_

"You?"

 _"I'm in bed, I might catch some more sleep since you're not coming early. Sam gave me the day off."_

"Off from what?"

 _"Err- well, I'll explain everything when we talk Corrie."_

"Alright, I guess I can wait."

 _"Don't forget to text me before you leave."_

"I won't. Bye Paul."

 _"Goodbye Corrie. I lo- I'll see you later."_

I hung up with a giggle. There was _no way_ that Paul had almost said he loved me? I couldn't believe that! Yet the way he nervously cleared his throat before he hung up told me otherwise. Could he really? I couldn't deny that it sure sounded that way. I knew that I felt something for him that was very strong, but I was scared to label it as love, wasn't it too soon?

Yet I wished I was snuggled in his bed with him right now. This was the perfect weather for that. He was so warm and tender with me yesterday, I craved his touch again. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach, thinking about every little moment we spent holding on to one another and kissing before I remembered I was to meet Marlon at the diner.

 _Fudge!_ It was better to do that before babysitting so I could go to La Push straight after.

I got up and took a shower, washing my hair and everything. I decided on green skinny jeans, my brown boots, a white tee and an off-white cardigan. I brushed some mousse through my wet hair and rolled it up into a neat bun at the base of my neck so it wouldn't frizz. My hair was pretty straight so I never had to fuss over it much. Since it was raining out I couldn't ride my bike anyway, so I'd ask Mom to use the minivan.

"Mom can I use the van? I'm just meeting Marlon at the diner, it won't take long cause I have babysitting for twelve at Mrs. Fowler's again."

"Okay, I don't have anywhere to go today." She patted me on the head and I grabbed the keys and headed out, pulling on my parka to shield me from the drizzle. Marlon was already on his way.

I pulled up at the diner and sighed, mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen. I silently prayed that he wouldn't freak out on me. I dashed into the restaurant from the van, shaking the droplets from my raincoat and hanging it on the rack by the door.

Marlon was seated at the back booth, sipping a milkshake, a plate of burger and fries in front of him. He looked cute in a gray sweat suit. His sandy blonde hair flopped over his eyes as it always did.

"Hey," he said with a bright smile that was infectious, so I involuntarily returned it.

"Hey."

"So what's up?" he asked pushing his plate towards me. I took a fry and chomped for a while before answering.

I sighed and sat back in the booth, meeting his eyes reluctantly. I figured the only way to do this was to just rip the plaster off. I cleared my throat and started picking at my fingers nervously.

"Marlon, I think you're a really great guy, honestly, we've always been cool-"

Cutting me off, he sat back too, with a loud guffaw, and shook his head.

" _Seriously_? Come on Corrie, don't – don't do this! Don't give me that 'let's just be friends' crap!" His tone was a mixture of disbelief and anger. Somehow I really knew how to stir these emotions up in guys who liked me. I hoped that he would be the last guy I ever had to end relations with.

"I'm sorry, I just want to remain friends Marlon. _Please,_ I don't want you to be upset with me, but I don't think it's possible for me to have stronger feelings for you." I felt horrible doing this, but even if it weren't for Paul, I couldn't be with someone who was trying to force me out of my comfort zone. Maybe if I had really cared about Marlon I wouldn't have minded losing my virginity to him.

"Why? Why not?" His eyes narrowed and darkened as he scowled at me, and I felt uncomfortable. He took his napkin and flung it angrily across to another booth that was empty. I found the action to be rather childish.

"I just can't…" was all I could muster. I didn't want to provoke him anymore than I already had.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened at the party, I was drunk and I wasn't thinking clearly, I never meant to hurt you! Don't end us because of one stupid mistake!" And yet I couldn't see the sincerity in his eyes no matter how hard I looked. He was clearly pissed. Marlon wanted me to give in to him but now he knew that I never would, he was angry with me for that.

"You _really_ upset me Marlon, I didn't like feeling violated like that. You should have stopped when I asked you to."

"I don't believe that you didn't enjoy it at all though Corrie, you _wanted_ me, I know you must have, you kissed me BACK!" he banged on the table angrily and I winced.

 _The nerve!_

" _I was trying not to be MEAN!_ And did you really think I wanted to lose my virginity in _a bathroom,_ like _THAT?"_

The waitress looked over at our table questioningly and I shook my head telling her to back off.

Marlon stared at me wide-eyed before shoving his hair out of his face. He exhaled and looked out the window for a moment before turning cold blue eyes back on me.

 _"Whatever okay?_ I got ah _ton_ of girls who want to be with _me,_ so I'll be good. _Trust_ that." He made a cocky, ugly face at me and I rolled my eyes and stood up. I didn't have to stand for his condescending attitude! He was being a pig.

 _"Whatever_ Marlon, I'm sorry I hurt you. I hope you'll have a great summer." But by the emotionless way I said it, I figured he knew that I really didn't give a fudge anymore.

"Don't come running back when you realize how _stupid_ you are!" he said as I slid out of the booth.

"Don't hold your breath waiting for that to happen!" I retorted as I stomped out of the restaurant.

I released a deep breath once inside my mother's van. I guess I didn't expect him to react any differently. His pride was wounded after all. I could only hope that he'd be cool and not stir up any trouble for me. I just wanted a clean break.

Marlon was right, he had a ton of other girls who wanted to be with him. I hoped that he would accept their offers and that one of them would be better than me so I'd become a distant memory for him. This situation made me really uncomfortable, and I could only imagine how much worse it would be with Leanne.

I dropped the van back home, killed some time doing a few chores for Mom and then walked to my job. The rain was only a slight drizzle by then so I managed. When I got to the Fowler's, her two kids were bouncing all over the place.

 _Great._ I preferred night time jobs when they would be in bed. But hey, I had two little brothers so this shouldn't be too hard. Luckily Mrs. Fowler had bought some ready-made cookie dough, so I allowed the kids, Emma and Francis, to help me scoop it out onto the baking sheets. While the cookies baked we pulled out some board games and set them up. When the cookies were ready I poured out three glasses of milk and set the plate on the table. We played games for an hour until the kids were ready for something heavier to eat. I made them burgers and set them in front of the television so that they'd be quiet. I called Val once everyone was settled.

"I broke it off with Marlon."

 _"How did he take it?"_

"He freaked out, told me that he didn't mean what he did at the party. But Val, I dunno, I didn't believe him. He just didn't seem sincere at all."

 _"Cause he wanted to get his dick sucked! Marlon likes to fuck - everyone knows that. He's a nice guy but he doesn't handle rejection very well."_ I cringed at Valerie's crassness.

I was such a fool. I had been so caught up in finally dating someone that I hadn't really thought carefully about the person I was agreeing to date. _Marlon_ was the one who just wanted to notch me into his bedpost, I had been so stupid all along. I wished I could have saved my first kiss for Paul, but at least I still had my virginity. Marlon could never claim to have that part of me and for that I was relieved and utterly grateful.

"I made the wrong choice to date him," I grumbled, rubbing my forehead with my fingertips – a habit I got from Mom.

" _I guess he probably wasn't the best choice for you Corr, but you live, you learn. Just put it behind you. I'm sure someone else will come along. I think you and Jake would be cute together actually, I don't know why he's all over Bella Swan when she's with Edward!_ " she said Bella's name as if it tasted bad in her mouth and I could only chuckle.

"Jake and I are just friends, trust me on that, it will never be anything more." I had someone I liked much better than Jake anyways – even though he also was a really great guy.

" _Then maybe you should talk to Embry, that boy has got some moves on the dancefloor, which means he's probably really good in bed too._ "

I groaned. "You're giving me a headache. They're my friends, nothing more."

I longed to tell her about Paul, but I just wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to come out of our bubble yet. Everything was still so new, I wanted to bask in my first relationship for a little while longer before exposing us to the judgy, interfering masses.

 _"I hear you. But I hope you find someone before the summer is out, you deserve to have some fun that doesn't include your precious bike or your brothers_."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about me Val, I'll be good."

 _"Whatever you say!"_

"Talk to you later," I ended the conversation.

 _"Later!"_

I sighed and checked the time. Only one more hour to go - if I'm lucky and Mrs. Fowler comes back early. I couldn't wait to see Paul. I just wanted to be in his arms. Being with him was the only thing that would make me feel better, that would make me forget that I ever was with Marlon Andrews.

 **Paul**

My phone rang, waking me up from my nap. I was hoping it would be Corrie saying she was ready to come see me, but it was Sam instead.

"Hey Sam."

 _"Hey. Are you still planning to tell her today?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Are you sure about this? Don't you think you should let her hang around us a little more before you do?"_

We had been through this before, I hated repeating myself but I took a deep breath and reminded him of my reasons anyway. "I know that seems like the better choice, but I don't think it is, not for Corrie. I think she needs to know now so that she can decide what she really wants now. I can't handle her pulling away from me again. And I don't want to keep it a secret, Sam. She already knows my wolf."

 _"I guess I'm just worried for you is all."_

"Awwwww, Sammy! Don't worry!" I teased.

Sam snorted on the line. _"Please try to break it to her easy? You're not the most eloquent speaker Paul. And don't lose your temper if she freaks out, just give her space if she asks for it."_

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence man." If there was one thing I was good at, it was sweet-talking a girl. Where had Sam gotten his information from? I scoffed. Had he not learned anything about me in the last two years?

" _Just being real, I've been there, it won't be easy. You know what you need to say, but being considerate of their feelings isn't easy, especially when it comes to imprinting. But good luck Paul."_

"Thanks, man."

I put the phone away and stared at the ceiling. I didn't want any doubts to seep in. My mind was already made up. I needed to do this now. It just didn't make sense to keep this from her when she was already familiar with Bullet. And Corrie didn't handle things as well as she should. She was tough but she was easily freaked out. I knew that now was better than later.

Truthfully, I just didn't want to get attached to have Corrie push me away again because I knew it would be for good. I loved her too much to take the chance - I still couldn't believe that I had almost told her that earlier.

If she was really mine, then today would change nothing for us.

I was ready, I was already all in.

 _ **Next chapter is the big reveal! How do you think Corrie will react? Please comment on this chpt and let me know, I'm curious about what you guys expect.**_

 _ **And sorry, but Marlon will make other appearances! I can't live without some drama!**_


	20. Shape Shifter

**NO Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work! This is strictly for recreational purposes.**

Corrine

Mrs. Fowler would be back soon, but the rain hadn't stopped falling. I worried over how I would get to La Push since I couldn't bike. I could ask Valerie for a ride, but I didn't want her to know yet so she wasn't an option. I decided to text Paul and let him know my problem.

' _Tell me where to pick you up_ ' was his fast response. I smiled.

But I didn't know where he should meet me. I decided to tell him to meet me at the hardware store that was just on the outskirts of Forks leading to La Push. I could easily take the bus over there, that way he wouldn't have to come directly into town. It was the safest way for us not to be seen by someone who knew me or my parents – at least that's what I told myself in desperation.

I texted Val asking her to cover for me while I told my mother I was going to her house. She asked what I was really up to and I told her I had a date, omitting who it was with. I regretted the decision because she would pump me for details, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

As soon as Mrs. Fowler came home and paid me my thirty bucks I was out the door. I barely caught the bus, having to run it down before someone alerted the driver. In fifteen minutes I was hopping off at the bus stop, only to see a pair of headlights wink at me. Paul was here already, in an old brown pick-up truck.

I jogged over and slid into the vehicle as he'd pushed the door open for me. I wiped the rain from my face and turned to smile at him, my cheeks tight from stretching the skin so widely across my teeth. He flashed me a quick smile as well but kept his eyes on task as he pulled out onto the road. The cab was filled with his scent and I inhaled deeply and sank back into the worn tan leather seats. Just being here with him like this comforted me. All my anxiety over sneaking out to meet him melted away.

Within a few minutes we were out of Forks and headed to La Push. I felt awkward that neither of us had spoken yet, and as if on cue Paul reached over and smiled again, taking my hand and planting a singular kiss on the back of it. I blushed immediately.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeap, you?"

"I'm perfect, now you're here." He didn't let go of my hand, gripping it tightly between us.

I grinned and looked out the window as the beach whizzed by. I peeped over at him again. He was concentrating on the road which was slick with the rain. He wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, no jacket. He was so large that he easily took up most of the space in the cab. I couldn't help but notice how his muscles strained against the fabric of his shirt. He had a strong side profile, and his raven hair was slicked back, falling onto the back of his neck. I could smell soap and figured he'd just gotten out of bed and took a shower.

I still couldn't believe that this Hulk of a man was mine now. Was I really the only one he wanted? Paul looked over at me again, his eyes smiling openly, and I knew that I was. He was happy to be with me.

We drove through the Rez until Paul pulled up at a cottage that like Jacob's and Emily's places, wasn't close to other houses but settled in a clearing of trees. It was a pale gray color and the paint was peeling. But the window shutters were a bright white and all looked brand new. The porch had new unpainted wooden rails in between older ones and a can of paint sat on the floor. Under a large tarp that was attached to the roof was a work station with wood set up, it looked as though someone was working on a project. A few plants were around the house, but nothing as beautiful as Emily's garden. There were spare tires and car parts, and finally a red motorcycle that looked like Jacob's.

"So this is your house?" I asked.

Paul nodded with a sad smile. "It's not much, but it's home."

"It's nice," I smiled reassuringly as I closed the door. Paul walked around to my side and pulled me up into his arms, taking a deep whiff of my neck. I did the same, inhaling his forest and soap scent. Obviously neither of us cared about the drizzling rain. I instantly felt whole being in his arms, it was a new feeling that I welcomed. He was so sweet and he wanted me. It would take a long time to get used to that.

"Come on," he held my hand and we went inside. The place was tidy. The furniture was worn but clean. Brown couches faced the wall with a television, and there was a small dining table in the corner. A large tribal tapestry hung on the wall much like my grandmother's. I had a small one in my room that Grammie had made me when I was little. I peeled off my rain coat and Paul hung it on the hooks by the door. I slid out of my wet shoes like he did and left them on the plastic mat. The house was warm so I was more than comfortable.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me. "I haven't eaten yet, I'm making spaghetti if you'd like some."

"Maybe a little," I smiled, following him into the kitchen where he had already begun preparing the minced beef. The kitchen was a light cream color with white floral curtains by the window.

"Hop up," he patted a cleared part of the counter for me to sit with a smile.

I watched as Paul promptly turned the stove on under a large pot. He had three boxes of spaghetti on the counter that would go in once the water was boiled. He quickly diced up some onion and other seasonings and fried them up in a large frying pan, then added the minced beef that had been marinating on the counter while he came to pick me up. I loved watching him move about the kitchen, he seemed so manly doing all of this on his own. I wasn't that great a cook, I more helped prep meals than cook them.

"So where are your parents?"

"Well, my mom is at work at the diner, and I haven't seen my dad in about three months, God knows where he is. Drunk somewhere, dead, I don't know and I don't care."

"Oh Paul, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, I'm glad he's gone, life is much better here when he's not around trying to beat on us. The house can actually stay clean and in one piece."

I gasped and covered my mouth. "He hurt you?"

Paul stopped stirring the beef and looked at me for a moment; then he put the wooden spoon down and moved to stand in front of me, parting my knees so he could lean on the counter. He stared deep into my eyes causing my heart to flutter and pick up speed. I slid my arms around his neck and fingered the baby hair I found there. It was so soft like the feathers of a hatchling.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I'm over it. You see me now right? He can't hurt me or my mother anymore, or I'll kill him with my bare hands. I'm pretty sure that's why he left." Paul's tone was so menacing that I winced. He quickly reached up and ran his hand over the top of my hair. Then both hands reached up and I felt him fiddling with my bun. It wasn't until I felt the release of pressure against my scalp that I realized that he'd taken my hair down. He let it fall against my shoulders and smiled.

"That's better."

I blushed and looked down at my lap. He pulled my chin back up and looked at me. "I know I have anger issues, I know that sometimes I scare you Corrie. But I'd _never_ lay a hand on you. I'm not my father. And I'll _never_ let anyone else hurt you. Do you understand?"

I nodded and cleared my throat, swallowing thickly. "I understand," I whispered. Paul leaned over and gently kissed my lips before pulling away and going back to this food. He dumped the spaghetti in the pot and checked his beef, adding a jar of tomato sauce before lowering the flame.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me, his words were so filled with promise. He wanted to protect me, but I felt a strong desire to protect him too. I wish I knew how.

While the food simmered, Paul carried me to the living room and sat me on his lap.

"Corrie?"

"Yeah?"

 _"Are_ you afraid of me?"

His question took me by surprise so I thought about it for a moment. "No I'm not, not anymore."

"How come?"

"You're nicer."

Paul laughed, a deep and booming sound that vibrated the walls around us. I loved the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down and how his eyes crinkled shut.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you the first couple times we met. I'll never forgive myself for making such a horrible first impression," he said soberly moments later.

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah you did, but like I said before, I pushed your buttons, I wasn't exactly sweet to you either. And none of that stopped me from thinking about you. You're intimidating, Lahote but I might actually like it."

He smiled and nodded in understanding. "I couldn't forget you even though you wanted me to stay away, and trust me I tried. It's been hell not seeing you."

"Really?" I melted at his words, my voice pathetically high-pitched.

"Yeah. And I want to answer your question, but to do that, I have to tell you something else first."

"What question?"

"You wanted to know why I cursed that night when Leanne introduced us."

"Oh, yeah." I'd completely forgot about that. I was impressed that he hadn't, it showed that he'd been paying attention this whole time.

"What I tell you, just promise me you'll keep an open mind, Corr. I'm going to tell you the whole truth, and it's going to be pretty extreme, but I'd never lie to you and I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay," I nodded slowly, adjusting myself on his lap. He was so unnaturally warm that I was starting to get a little sweaty. I wondered why he was so warm, he didn't seem ill at all.

"But let's eat first babe," he flashed a beautiful smile and lifted me off his lap, pulling me back to the kitchen. He always held my hand in his, barely letting me go to cook, it was nice to feel so wanted. I watched him drain the pasta and place a plate on the counter, serving a small helping of noodles and beef sauce before he handed it to me.

"Parmesan's in the fridge."

"Thanks." I set the plate on the counter and went to the fridge. It didn't have much in it, as compared to mine and my heart sank. I closed it with the bottle of parmesan in hand, and sprinkled it over my food.

"I mainly eat at Emily's, Corrie," Paul said behind me, and I felt embarrassed. How did he know what I was thinking?

I simply smiled and watched in horror as Paul dumped the pasta into a huge ceramic mixing bowl and placed the meat sauce on top. He left back a little of each however, which I figured was for his mom. I handed him the parmesan and he sprinkled it generously over his food and placed it on the counter. He motioned for me to follow him and we went to the table in the living room and sat.

The food was actually not bad. It wasn't gourmet, but I was impressed that Paul could cook. We ate in amicable silence. I tried to keep up as Paul was a fast eater – fast and not exactly neat either.

"Chewing your food slowly and completely aids in digestion, you're not even chewing are you?" I scolded after observing him.

"Doesn't matter, I'll burn these calories off in an hour anyways."

"How come?"

"Don't worry, soon you'll understand." He took my hand in his again, forcing me to eat with my left.

I began to get nervous. It was already four and I would have to leave really soon to beat my father home. Whatever Paul was about to tell me seemed to be pretty big. He wanted me to keep an open mind, and to trust that he wasn't going to lie.

What was it? What could it possibly be?

After eating Paul told me to put back on my jacket and boots. We went outside and around the back of his house where there was a swing hanging from a huge tree. Even though it was damp he lifted me to sit on it and stood in front of me.

"When I was a kid we moved here from Tacoma. My dad got a job out there so they moved after getting married. But after I was born Mom wanted to come back here to raise me. She didn't take to city life very well. We didn't have much money and my father built this swing for me so that I wouldn't feel bad about not having much toys. It's nothing much, but it's like the only thing I have to prove that once he'd loved me." He was standing in front of me with his hands gripping the rope. I was moved by the sadness in his voice and fisted the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Paul, it must have been hard."

He nodded and sighed, but smiled a little as he gently traced the side of my face. "Now that I have you none of that matters, Corrie. I just wanted you to know that." He leaned over and kissed me then, melting my bones to the point that I could easily fall off of the swing.

After he pulled away, I took a deep breath and released his shirt, ready for what he was about to tell me. I think he understood my actions and started to speak.

"Do you know our legends?"

I nodded my head. "Well, I used to know them much better. Grampie Redbird used to tell us all the time when we were kids."

"Do you know the story about the origins of our tribe?"

"That we're descended from wolves?"

"Yeah. The wolf is our spirit animal. It helps us to protect ourselves from the enemy – the 'Cold Ones.' Whenever they come on our land, some of us can transform into giant wolves to kill them."

"But isn't that all just a story?" He couldn't be serious!

"What if I told you that it wasn't?"

I stared at him then, noting that he wasn't breaking into a smile. He was serious.

" _Shape-shifters_ , a small group of men that can transform into wolves. Not like the spirit-walkers of Taha Ahki's time, but their sons."

I inhaled and looked down at the ground, reminding myself that Paul said he wouldn't lie to me.

"Okay…" I finally answered.

"Shape-shifters are born with the wolf gene which is only found in certain Quileute bloodlines. That gene is activated in adolescence, but only if Cold Ones come to our land. A regular teenager starts having ridiculous growth spurts – he gains a foot or two in height, he grows muscular, his body temperature spikes as if he's got a fever, and he eats constantly. He also has a terrible temper. Everything pisses him off and he over-reacts. When he gets super-pissed, he finally bursts into a gigantic wolf. He needs other shape-shifters to help keep him in line. They become his brothers. There's an Alpha wolf, all the others answer to him. Together the wolf pack keeps the tribe safe by patrolling the woods around our Rez. When Cold Ones come, the wolves chase them and rip them apart, then they transform back to men and light fires to burn the bodies or else the leeches can put themselves back together again."

Paul sighed and ran his hands through his hair, watching me carefully to see if I was on the verge of freaking out. I was because I didn't understand why he was telling me this yet. But I just kept quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"Shape-shifters have a body temperature of a hundred and five, they're really fast, they're much bigger than a regular man, they have super-senses so they can hear and smell everything around them, even things not close by. They can sniff out their enemy anywhere. They also don't age once they shift into wolves regularly – they can live as long as they want to. Once they gain control of the wolf they lead regular lives."

He stopped and looked at me again, a question in his eyes. I had listened carefully and I could only think of one thing.

"Bullet." I whispered.

"What's Bullet?" Paul asked me sincerely but I could see amusement in his eyes. I didn't think he would have heard me.

"It's a wolf, a wolf that is my friend." I answered haughtily.

"You have a wolf friend?" Paul's lips quivered but he held back his smile.

I rolled my eyes and retorted sassily, "Yes I do actually. He checks up on me, he runs and watches over me when I ride my bike between Forks and La Push. I thought you knew that already since you asked me about having a _pet wolf_?"

I was yet to figure out how he knew about that, cause I was certain that he did now. After I had fainted yesterday I didn't remember to bring that topic up, I was too dazzled by Paul.

"Are you afraid of him?" he asked without answering my question, his face blank now.

"No Paul, I'm not. I know it's crazy, but I always felt like he was way too smart and way too huge to be an average wolf. Do you think he's a…shape-shifter?" I said the last two words slowly, swallowing the food that seemed to rise into my throat.

Paul's eyes burned into mine and he exhaled loudly, then nodded.

A cool breeze blew around us, sending Paul's scent over to me and I sighed.

So Bullet was a man?

 _Oh this isn't creepy at all!_

"Paul, you have to admit that's very creepy! What's going on? Am I in danger or something? Is that what this is about?" I couldn't help but feel anxious now. There were wolf-men living in my town and one of them was following me? Like, SERIOUSLY?

"Before I answer that, can you tell me what you're thinking first?"

"I- I don't know…I can't help but think of Bullet cause he's abnormally large and smart for a wolf. And I'm freaked out that he's been stalking me! And I also feel like you're describing yourself. You have anger issues, you're feverishly warm, you eat a lot, you're huge like a bear… you and Jake and your friends…you're all so similar. And Jared called you guys a pack."

Was he really telling me that they all turned into wolves? That they were a pack of wolves? Did I know who Bullet was? Did Paul?

Yeah, I was starting to freak out now. My breathing accelerated and I started imagining all kinds of wild things with wolves in my head.

"Corrie, stop panicking, it's nothing bad, I promise. We wouldn't hurt you, we don't hurt people." Paul held my face in his large feverish hands. "Take a deep breath for me baby."

I loved how tender he was, how he had somehow adopted this method of calming me down whenever I got overly excited or upset with him. It sure beat him getting mad at me too. I took a couple deep breaths and kept my eyes locked on his.

But my mind kept thinking:

Paul is a wolf. Paul is a wolf...he said WE don't hurt people.

"Are you afraid of me now?"

This was the second time he'd asked me that today. I stood up then, letting the swing hit the back of my legs and reached my arm out to touch him when he had straightened up too. My tense muscles immediately relaxed as his warmth flowed through me. I felt that tug in my chest, drawing me closer to my giant or was it now my wolf? I rubbed the palms of my hands up his arms, across his shoulders and down his chest. He sighed from my touch and closed his eyes, a low growl rumbled in his throat.

I gasped. The sound was familiar somehow; and then I knew, I knew for certain what he was.

This wasn't a game, it was real life.

Paul is a shape-shifter, a wolf!

Paul felt the change in me and his eyes opened. I could see the fear in them as he looked at me pleadingly. I knew then what he needed from me and I wanted nothing more than to ease his worry. He was scared to tell me the truth and I wanted him to know that he could trust me with his life.

"I'm not afraid of you Paul, no matter what you are." I stroked the stubble across his chin and rested my head on his chest. My words surprised me a lot, but I knew they were true. Paul enveloped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. He then released me gently, way too soon.

"Are you sure Corr?"

I searched his face for a moment, knowing that he was telling me the truth, that our legends were real, somehow. I thought of all the times Grammie and Grampie told us the legends, making them seem so real to us. Had they known? Somehow my gut told me that they did. I felt as though that simple family tradition had prepared me for this my whole life.

 _Wow._

"Corr?" Paul asked with a nudge, breaking me from my memories.

"I'm sure. Even though it's bound to cause me to freak out again at some point, it's okay. I know you won't hurt me." How did I know that for sure? I just did.

"If I phased into my wolf in your presence, I _could_ hurt you. But Corrie I never would do that. I'll always control myself."

"Is that the shaking?" He nodded, remorse in his eyes.

So many little things suddenly made sense about Paul's personality. "The eating, the shaking, the temper, the fever, the half-nudity all the time even when it's cold out…all of that is…wolf?"

He nodded again, this time with a hint of a smile. "When you saw me come back to the party in just my jeans, I had already stripped to go wolf. I wasn't with some other girl, I was about to run home with Quil."

"Oh!" My cheeks reddened as I realized my mistake. "Sorry."

"No it's fine, don't worry." He smiled brightly and I returned it.

I thought then of how he had run up to me outside the bathroom, frantic and wild looking. He would have seriously hurt Marlon that night, I was sure of it. Then I recalled how Paul said he smelled Marlon's scent all over me and realized that it was his wolf again.

"Your wolf doesn't like me around other guys does it?" I blurted out. I remembered how Paul pulled me away from his friends too.

"Not. One. Bit." he said darkly, his nostrils flaring a little. I giggled and touched his face. His expression softened and he kissed my lips. "You sure you're not freaking out? I mean I just told you I can morph into a wolf, I thought you'd be screaming my head off by now."

"I dunno, just thinking about my grandparents and how they used to tell us the legends growing up…a part of me always believed in the possibility or something. And I guess I understand that you can't help who you are. And I can see that the wolf is a part of all the things I already know about you. I don't think it really matters, I already care about you." I cupped his face lovingly, totally surprised by how maturely I was handling this crazy situation.

Had I finally gone off my rocker? I barely was able to admit I had feelings for Paul, I went crazy for weeks before talking to him about it. But he tells me he's a wolf sometimes and I'm just the epitome of stoic disposition? Yeah, I definitely expected a freak-out session at some point in the near future to balance all the weirdness out.

"I'm so fucking happy Corrie, you have no idea how relieved I am. I knew I was right to tell you, I knew you could handle it! Sam was scared it was too soon to tell you but I didn't want to risk it!" I'd never seen Paul gush so happily before, he was like an overgrown kid. It was adorable. He picked me up and swung me around before setting me back on my feet.

"So Jake and the rest of the guys...Sam?" I reconfirmed as I regained my footing, resting my palms on his chest where he trapped me.

"Yeah, they're my brothers, the pack."

I thought about Jacob and his friends, that day with them on the beach and at Emily's. The "pack" was so loving and close-knit like a family, they weren't evil. There didn't seem to be anything bad about them being wolves at all. And Emily, Kim and Claire seemed so happy too.

"Do Emily and Kim know?"

"Yeah, they do. They're happy to have you join the family now too."

I smiled. "Yeah, me too." I bit my lip for a few moments more, thinking about everything…just letting it all…sink in.

"Paulie?" _Hmm, where did that come from?_ But I decided it was nice, I'd use that nickname sometimes.

"Hmmm?" He was just resting his chin on my head, giving me my thinking time patiently.

"Do you know who Bullet is?" I needed to know.

Paul pulled back and looked down on me, his face now wearing a mask.

"Wait here, I need to show you...okay? I won't be dangerous okay, it's still me."

I nodded and watched him disappear into the trees, removing his clothing as he went. I tried not to let fear creep up on me, but it was hard not to be anxious. I was used to having Bullet around so it couldn't be that bad right?

A minute later the bushes rustled, and my heart sped up. I didn't know what to expect. I knew what Paul was telling me, yes, but I hadn't expected what finally emerged from the trees and stood before me.

It was Bullet.

 ** _Aren't you proud of them? Lol. Let's see how she handles the imprinting next._**


	21. Dreams and Imprints

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and your follows and favorites! I feel so inspired to keep going when you take the time to do that! But I must admit that I have been struggling with how the story goes lately, I want to keep pleasing you the readers and I feel like you might lose interest as it goes on. This story is filled with a lot of family and imprint drama more than supernatural (but which I plan to tack on at the end) and I worry that it may not be enough for you. Sigh. I guess I just need to keep going and accept whatever happens!**_

 **No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work! This is just for recreational purposes!**

 **Paul**

I was surprised at how calm my imprint was being. In spite of everything I'd said, she hadn't freaked out – well, not to the extent that I expected from Corrie. Maybe it really had been a good thing that I had introduced her to Bullet, my wolf, before confessing to her. I wanted to dance and sing praises to the Spirits. A huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I could only hope that she'd handle our imprinting conversation just as well.

I walked slowly past the trees and stood before her. She stared at me, her mouth agape and her eyes round and dazed.

"Oh my god," she whispered. She started shaking her head slowly. "No…Bullet? _You're…Bullet?" I_ nodded my wolf head twice and grunted. I sank to the earthen floor on all fours and rested my jaw on my paws, looking up at her. I dragged myself forward on my belly and stopped two feet away from her. I whined so that she'd know I needed her to be okay with this.

"So all this time, it was _you?"_ I didn't miss the hint of betrayal she felt in her question.

I gave her puppy eyes and nodded again. I whined, hoping she'd come to me.

She took two steps and sank to her knees in front of me.

"Your eyes, it really is you," she whispered and I grunted in response.

"Huh…" she huffed. "It makes sense, I guess I should have figured that out on my own. The way the _wolf_ acted around me, he cared a little too much about me - that's why I was always weary of him, thinking that something wasn't quite right. It was _you."_

I barked and panted, earning a smile which quickly turned into a frown.

"I can't help but point out how creepy that kinda is, Paul, you really are a stalker! I should be mad at you for doing this to me…but somehow I can't be."

I watched her for a while as she thought things through, biting her lip.

"You were there for me, you kept my company. But I've told you so much about myself and my family, I even talked about Marlon! You've seen me cry! Oh my god Paul, this is _soooooo not cool_!"

I whined apologetically. It seemed to win her over and she simpered and pulled my ear.

"And not to mention, you know all of my secrets, you know all the things I haven't told anyone else. I hope you know you owe me a lot of dark secrets of your own."

But I had already shared my biggest ones – my father and my wolf. I grunted and rolled my eyes.

"Wanna know the freakiest part? I had a dream about you. Bullet came to me and transformed into you. You asked me not to walk away from you. You told me to give you a chance and I'd understand…I can't help but feel like it was some kind of warning that this would happen, some kind of sign – the dream…it was so accurate!" She absently stroked my head a few times as she stared into the trees. "This is just like in my dream and here I was thinking you'd be offended if I told you that I dreamt you were a giant wolf," She chortled and shook her head.

I was relieved she wasn't angry.

But she had dreamt about this? And it sounded really accurate, just like she said.

 _Wow._

It seemed too good to be true. I really was in debt to the Spirits. They had somehow watched over us and made sure that we got together.

I stuck my tongue out to the side and panted happily, which made Corrie giggle.

"You know, I really do want a puppy if you're offering to fill the position."

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. I wanted to be her man.

"So all this time you've been watching over me Paul?" I nodded again. "Why?"

I got up slowly then and went back into the bushes to transform. I stepped back out as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Why have I been watching over you?" I asked as I stood before her and pulled her waist to my body. She looked at me in awe and nodded.

"Because my wolf imprinted on you."

"Imprinted?"

"When you met me at the bonfire, did you feel like a strong connection to me, like something just clicked suddenly?" I asked. She nodded, her face flushing pink in the way I loved to see.

"And it terrorized me all this time because I instantly felt something for you that I couldn't understand. You turned me into a crazy person Paul." She poked my chest playfully.

 _"Tell_ me about it Corr, I know. But that was the imprinting…Shape-shifters have lots of abilities, like I said before. But we can also find our soul mate. When we lock eyes with our intended, we know her. It's like the whole world stops, and we're suddenly bound to her, soul to soul. She keeps us grounded, rooted. We'd do anything for her, to keep her safe and happy is our number one desire. She is the reason we eat, sleep and breathe. She makes us stronger, she gives us children to carry on the wolf gene of protectors. She's the only woman we'll ever love forever."

She released a deep breath, and ran her fingers through her hair. I could hear her racing heart and shallow breaths. "I'm your…?"

"Soulmate." I finished for her, kissing her lips quickly.

"With an imprint, we're bound to one another for life. I have like a sixth sense when it comes to you. I can feel when something's wrong, your emotions are my emotions and vice versa, that's why I knew you were in trouble at the party and came back."

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's why I always come to check on you every evening just to make sure you're okay. My wolf cares more about you than _anything_ else. Keeping you safe is our number one priority. Whenever you're not with me, I worry that you'll get hurt. And that's why I freaked out when I found out you ride a bike, that's why I didn't want you playing soccer with the guys. We wolves are pretty indestructible, only our enemy can really hurt us, or like a gunshot to the head or heart; so the guys play rough. I didn't want you to get hurt because we can't always control our strength."

"Oh... _Wow."_

I could tell Corrie was still in a daze. Sam was right, imprinting wasn't as easy as talking about the wolf in general. She was finally beginning to have a normal reaction to this, she was freaking out. It was time for me to just get everything out so that she could full go nuts and then calm down. Little did I know how wrong that reasoning would turn out to be.

"And now I can answer your question."

Corrie stood there stupefied.

"When I first saw you, I cursed and ran away because I knew you were my imprint."

"Why would you curse then?"

"Because I had sworn it was something I never wanted. Not every wolf finds their imprint anyways and I figured it would never happen to me. I looked at Sam and Emily and Kim and Jared and I thought that they had never had the chance to choose who they loved, who they were bound to for the rest of their lives. I thought it was cool to have a lot of women and to play the field. I didn't want to fall in love or be tied down, or be vulnerable to anyone. I was too proud. It felt like something that would be against my nature. That's just the person I was." I hoped that she realized I was speaking past tense.

I didn't think her eyes could widen any more but they did, and the pain in them made my chest hurt. "So it's… _forced._ So you… so you didn't actually _want_ me? That's why you cursed and ran away?" she stumbled over the words and tears filled her eyes.

I realized then that I probably shouldn't have brought this up at all. I should have just told her she was my imprint and let her be happy.

 _FUCK!_

I didn't mean to make her cry. I reached out to her, but she backed away from me, holding her palms up to stop my advances.

"No, I didn't want _to imprint_ , Corrie, there's a difference."

"No there isn't because you 'imprinted' on _me!_ I _knew_ it was too good to be true! I _knew_ you had no valid reason to want to be with _me!"_ she concluded dejectedly. The pitiful look on her face broke my heart.

"No baby! No baby you're wrong!" I cried desperately. No, this was not what I wanted Corrie to understand about what I was saying at all!

 _FUCK!_

"Am I though? Cause that's not what you're saying Paul! All this time… at the beach, at the party, it was your wolf and not _you_ that wanted to get close to me because of some supernatural magic mating _thing! That's_ why you were so mean to me, you _resented me!_ You never wanted _this_ to happen!"

"I'm sorry Corrie! I know it sounds bad but I needed to tell you the truth so you can understand what's been going on since we met. I needed you to understand _me."_ She gave me a sharp glare and crossed her arms over her chest. I took a deep breath and tried to find the right words.

"Corr, I was angry at first because I couldn't believe that it had actually happened. I felt like I would have to give up my life to you. But I was dead wrong about _everything."_ I rubbed my eyes vigorously in frustration, yet again I wasn't saying this right.

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself. I could feel how much she was hurting because of my words.

"I was a fool for resenting the imprint, but honestly those feelings didn't last for long. I was mean to you the times after we met because you weren't taking the imprint and were with another guy. I was jealous and upset because I thought you would have just fallen into my lap immediately. The imprint is supposed to make you want to be with me. I resented the fact that you kept putting Leanne before me, but I know it wasn't your fault because you didn't understand that I was bonded to you for life."

"So because of the imprint I was just supposed to leave my whole life behind and follow you around like a loser? I was supposed to just let you do whatever you wanted?" she snorted, disgusted at the thought.

Her words stung but I knew I deserved them. It was what I had initially thought.

"Yes but - _shit, I_ didn't mean it like that. I mean _…Fuck!" This_ was so hard to explain. I wanted to hit something. I was digging a very deep hole for myself.

"You just said you didn't want to give up your life for me, that the imprint forces people to be together. But you expected me to do that for you. And now because you want me, that obviously means you just gave in and settled for me because of this magic thing! If it had never happened, you'd be out there with other girls doing whatever with them! You wouldn't care about me!"

"I know that, but it _did_ happen, and I don't want anyone else but you _now."_

"I was actually happy to be your soulmate and now you just made everything so complicated. It all feels so superficial…so _fake..."_

"How could you say that? Honestly Corrie? This is anything _but_ superficial, this is deeper than any emotion I've ever felt in my life. I am totally _possessed by_ you, do you really not understand? This isn't fake!"

"I just can't believe that I was chosen for you, that you didn't want me yourself." She said dejectedly. I felt her disappointment, she believed that she was less special now because I hadn't noticed her on my own. My annoyance with her seeped away then, and I pulled her roughly to my chest before she could back away again.

"Is it such a bad thing that the Spirits brought us together babe? You said you had a dream about this. Don't you think that it was their way of guiding you to me too? Come on, just think about it." I stroked her hair lovingly, willing her to calm down and submit once again to the imprint.

Corrie turned her sad green eyes on me then. She just stared blankly at my face for a moment before focusing her eyes on mine again. "You're right…" she whispered.

"What's that? I don't think I heard you correctly," I teased.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "In my dream…my grandmother was there, and she told me 'it's time to accept your fate.' And that's when Bullet turned into you and you told me to give you a chance."

"Holy shit!" I mused. That dream was some deep shit. That was exactly what I'd said.

"My god, my dream was talking about the imprint. My Grammie said I had to _accept_ my fate, not _consider!_ Don't you get it? It wasn't my choice either. It wasn't _our choice_ to do this!"

"Yes it was my choice! It IS MY choice! I could have left you alone Corrie, you seeing Bullet could have been the only contact we ever had! You could have never seen me again and you would never have found true happiness no matter where you tried to find it. After Marlon you still don't get that?"

"I don't like being forced to do anything!" she shouted. She moved away from me and I panicked.

"The imprint doesn't take away your choice, it just makes you realize what or who the right choice is. It finds the girl who is perfect for your wolf. It doesn't make us fall in love, we do that on our own, but it kinda helps us along at the same time. It's not just the wolf that has these feelings – it's both of us - the wolf imprinted on you, but I'm the one who cares, who wants to be with you forever."

"But I feel like you _settled._ And how can I trust my feelings for you too? I would never have been with you if you hadn't imprinted. I can't help but think that this is all just an illusion, dream or no dream."

"But I'm NOT SETTLING! And neither are you! This was your decision, just like it was mine. You chose me back, you stopped fighting me. And we would have found each other eventually, I believe that." My body started to tremble and I knew that I would phase if I didn't keep it together, I couldn't scare her by losing control. I counting backwards from fifty in my head.

"So you really honestly don't mind the circumstances that brought us together Paul?"

"NO. I really want to be with you Corrie. It doesn't matter how we found each other. I'm just glad we did and I'm glad that I got over myself so that I could make you mine."

"Got over yourself? You mean accepting we imprinted?"

"Not just that. I honestly thought I wasn't worthy of you, and I tried to stay away from you because I thought it was best for you. Especially when I noticed that you didn't exactly like me."

"But Bullet came to see me every day…" she looked up at me then, as if trying to fit all the pieces together.

"Yeah, it was the only way I could be near to you without all the drama, without you telling me to stay away. And even though I wanted to leave you alone, the wolf couldn't. It was the only way to make sure you were safe."

"So you were _still_ being forced by the imprint to do something you didn't want to do Paul!" she reasoned, her temper flaring again. She didn't miss a beat. I sighed nervously, praying I could find the right words to make Corrie relax.

"Look, regardless of what you think, I always wanted what was best for you. I was determined to fight the imprint for _your sake_ because I saw how much you were trying to keep me away. I knew I wasn't exactly the nicest guy around and I knew that you didn't like my past history with girls. But no matter what I told myself - that you were better off doing what you wanted - or that I preferred being single - I was dying inside from the rejection. And that's why I started showing up as my wolf. I didn't think you'd befriend me, but you did, and it helped me feel whole inside again. I just wanted to be close to you somehow. I felt myself changing, wanting to be the right man for you."

I was desperate for her to be okay. Explaining the imprint to your imprint was the hardest part. I felt like clawing my eyes out. She sat down on a piece of old wood then, her legs unable to support her under the weight of my confessions.

"That day you came to the beach when everyone was there, I thought we were finally going to get somewhere, I thought you liked me, until he came and you just ran. It felt like you'd trampled all over my heart."

She gave me sad smile. "I was trying to convince myself to do the right thing – to leave you alone for Leanne's sake. I used Marlon to get over you, and it was wrong. Trust me, it wasn't easy always being so cold towards you. I hurt myself too, not just you." She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips.

"Corrie, seeing you with him, it _kills_ me. That night when you were with him in his room, it took every ounce of strength for me not to rip his head off. I know you heard me howling outside the window, I just couldn't take it. Then at the party when I found you outside the bathroom, I could smell his mouth all over you and I would have lost it if you hadn't touched me and calmed me down. It would have ended very badly if he came out of there when I found you."

"Yeah, I figured that part out already." She smiled mockingly. "So when I was with Marlon at the movies, in his room, at the party…anytime he tried to get with me I just felt weird about it. Was that the imprint too?"

"Yeah, the imprint makes it hard for us to be apart or be with other people - that's why Marlon's advances upset you and me too, regardless of how we felt about each other at the time. The imprint is the tug in your chest that you feel around me, it's the feeling you get when we're around one another, or even when we're apart. It's an unbreakable connection."

"So we were forced together and now can't be with anyone else?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

I sighed heavily. "Nobody's being forced. But you're my soulmate. _I_ can't be with anyone else – it repulses me to be with another girl. And I'm no longer attracted to other girls anyway. But you can choose not to be with me if that's what you really want. It just won't be easy for either one of us."

She shook her head and sighed in defeat. "No I don't think I could choose someone else Paul. I had to try too hard to be into him. All along I guess it was the imprint pushing him away."

"I want it to be you and me forever Corr. There's no one else in this world that can love you like _I_ do. And you're the only one who can love me, _all_ of me." I knelt down and took her hands in mine.

She said nothing, and just kept avoiding my gaze. I sat there in front of her and just let her have her space to think, just like Sam instructed.

But as time wore on I grew too agitated. I could feel her giving up the fight, but my wolf told me I needed to try one more time. Corrie was unpredictable, I knew that she could still get up and run away from me. In fact, I expected it to happen at any moment.

"Corrie?" I asked gently.

Her eyes met mine now and she raised her eyebrows as a reply.

"I know I might not have wanted you at first, but I quickly realized that you were the best thing I ever could dream of having in my life. _I want you now and always_ Corrie Redbird, the imprint is stronger than my ego. You make my shitty life here in this town, worth living. Without you I have _nothing,_ I'll always _be_ nothing. I'm not a man without you. You give me a reason to do better, to _be_ better. I'm completely devoted to _you,_ every breath I take is yours. I LOVE YOU."

Corrie stared at me in shock. I could feel her body trembling with emotion as her heart raced and her chest bounced with shallow breaths. She started to say something, but I don't know what - I didn't give her the chance to utter a sound in protest. I grabbed her face and crushed my lips to hers in my final act of desperation. I expected her to fight me off but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around my neck and fiercely kissed me back.

I knew then that the fight for my life was won.

I knew that Corrie Redbird was finally mine.

 **Corrine**

I was devastated to hear that Paul and I were both under some kind of love spell and that my dream had been a part of it. Yeah I believed he and I were destiny before I heard about the imprinting, but when he explained it to me it was upsetting still. We had no choice but to fall for each other, the Spirits of our tribe had deemed it so.

So why the hell was I so mad? I didn't understand myself at all.

I wanted him, so what was the problem? If it was destiny then didn't that mean that I would fall for him no matter what?

Why did I feel so offended? I couldn't really decide. I just knew that I didn't like feeling so powerless and vulnerable now that I realized just how much it was true.

But out of all the millions of girls in the entire world, I was the one chosen to be with Paul Lahote for life. Wasn't that the most special thing possible?

My mind went to Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim the few times I'd seen them, and I realized that the love and devotion I saw there wasn't fake. It wasn't a game, it wasn't superficial, it wasn't forced. They were completely, absolutely _in love_.

Paul was right, this was real and it was deep. And I wanted what they have too. I wanted what they have before I even knew I already had it. I wanted to be secure.

Paul had been my security for a while now, even if it was as a wolf. That stalker part was still a bit creepy, but it only proved that he really did care, that he'd been there all along, loving me from afar. Wolf stalker or not I knew that he was mine. He had given himself to me completely before I even understood what was happening.

"Corrie?" he called my name so gently, as if he were afraid. I instantly felt bad for upsetting him.

Not trusting myself to speak, I just stared at him with raised eyebrows, indicating that I was listening.

"I know I might not have wanted you at first, but I quickly realized that you were the best thing I ever could dream of having in my life. _I want you now and always_ Corrie Redbird, the imprint is stronger than my ego. You make my shitty life here in this town, worth living. Without you I have _nothing,_ I'll always _be_ nothing. I'm not a man without you. You give me a reason to do better, to _be better._ I'm completely devoted to _you,_ every breath I take is yours. I LOVE YOU."

Paul's words struck my heart with such a force that all my anger and disillusionment melted away. The desperation pouring from his eyes opened me up in such a way that I felt as if he'd just given me his soul. I wanted to tell him that I was falling in love with him, that I was his, that he made my life worth living too but he crashed his lips against mine so hungrily that I was immediately swept away by his passion.

His words made me see the light. This wolf thing was actually good for both of us. Paul needed me to be a better person, to feel whole again, and I needed him back. I wasn't sure why exactly, but I just didn't want to be without him. He made me feel like I'd never have to worry about anything in my entire life, because he'd always be there no matter what.

How could I turn away from that? I was already in too deep. There was no just cause for my silly behavior.

After we finally broke apart from that earth-shattering kiss Paul took me back inside to warm me up. He made me some hot chocolate and we sat on the sofa together, our legs entangled.

"So you're not going to leave me right?" he asked softly, his fingers running through my hair. I shook my head a few times and looked up at him. Looking in his eyes had always been the thing I loved most about Paul. It was hard to believe now that I'd been denying that the emotions I kept seeing in them were anything but sincere. I had been fooling myself for the sake of my cousin. Right now he looked like a lost puppy that needed love.

"I'm not going anywhere," I replied firmly. "And I told Marlon it's over." His face lit up like a candle in the dark causing me to smile too.

"I'll make you happy Corrie, I promise, on my life, I won't let you down," he cupped my face in his hands and rested his forehead against mine for a few moments. I simply nodded and held him back. There were no words to describe the energy that flowed between us then. This was not something he could have with anyone else but me, and I realized that I really would have to get over all the inhibitions I kept holding onto. Paul would never want anyone else, I was his choice for life. He had chosen me, this was real and I couldn't run from it no matter how many excuses I tried to find.

Paul tilted his head to the side and captured my lips in a slow, sizzling kiss. He took his time exploring my mouth, teasing my lips with gentle nibbles as his hands held my hair and my neck firmly. He moaned and a ripple of electricity washed over me. I became undone.

All I wanted was this.

After we'd finished making up by making out on his sofa, he drove me close to home and I walked the block to my house. We didn't touch or kiss or anything, not knowing who might be watching. I needed the short walk to my house just to clear my head. The air was cool and damp from the rains, everything green and glistening. Now that I knew what was up between him and me, it was like I was living in a whole new world, a world of endless possibilities.

A supernatural world.

I opened the door to my house and quietly walked in and up to my room. I had barely gotten my clothes off when there was a knock at my door. I slipped into my robe.

"Hey kiddo, where were you?" It was my Dad. I had left Paul's much later than planned.

"Sorry Dad I met up with Val and some of the guys at the café again." I tried not to trip over my words, a weird feeling descended over me because of the lie.

"You should have called your mother."

"Well I texted her. But I'm sorry."

"So how's everything going?"

"Um, good. Babysitting is paying off. I've got a good bit saved already."

"Well good for you! If you still want to work at the store just let me know. And it's probably time to sign up for the Raymond tournament, the deadline's next week." I relaxed once I realized that he was in a good mood.

"Uh, I know but I'm not sure I'm biking this year Dad. I doubt it."

"What? Why not? You always look forward to motorcross." I knew he would be shocked by my decision. Hell, I was shocked too. The words just tumbled out of my mouth.

"I dunno. I just haven't really felt excited about it, so I'm taking it as a sign that maybe I should sit this year out." But this was only a recent development on my part.

"Well it's your decision Corrie, I'm just surprised."

"Yeah, I know."

"I hope this isn't because of money?" Dad raised his eyebrows expectantly at me. I noticed his hair seemed streaked with a little more gray, but he was still tall dark and handsome. He'd always maintained an athletic physique and charming, easy-going manner.

"Well, I dunno. I'm saving up and I just don't feel like I want to spend that money on a new kit and registration and all of that."

"But you know I can pay for it as always, hun? Or Mega-mart can sponsor you."

I looked at him doubtfully. I didn't think that was true at all. Although we had a good life, Mom was still on edge these days, budgeting our food more than usual. She was on pins and needles over bills and making groceries. They never talked about it with us kids as a family, but I wasn't blind, just distracted. And I knew that my little brothers wouldn't understand, it was more important to keep up their sports than mine. Plus, Joey needed that sponsorship, he lived for summer tournaments, it's why he was hardly home anymore.

I sighed. "I just don't think it's worth it. I love MX, but it's not my whole life. I can always ride when I want to, or go to Joey's trail. I don't need to compete this year."

Dad sighed and pulled me into his chest, resting his chin on my head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dad, trust me. I'm not bothered at all." And it was the truth.

"Okay if you say so. But if you change your mind, tell me. You're my little princess, I just want to see you doing what you love." I nodded with a smile. "See you downstairs."

I wasn't really up for dinner. I felt guilty for lying to my parents. And after everything that went down with Paul I just wanted to go to bed. But I didn't want to raise their suspicion, so I took a shower, put on my sweats and a t-shirt and went down to dinner.

As we all sat eating our meal Joey nudged me. "How're things going with Marlon?

"Uh, things are not going with Marlon."

"What? Why not?" Dad exclaimed. Connor seconded.

I rolled my eyes. "I just don't want to date him that's all, I'd prefer to be just friends."

"Honey did something happen?" Mom asked.

"Nope, I just don't like him like that." I didn't want to tell them the truth, it wouldn't help anything.

"Okay. Well nothing's wrong with that. You just save your heart until you find the right person."

"I plan to." I continued eating my chicken, beans and mashed potato, with Paul on my mind.

I missed him already. I felt empty without him. I knew it was the imprint again, since our souls are linked and it was hard to be apart for long. But was this right? I knew that I cared deeply for him, but was it right that he was now my whole life, in all of my thoughts? It was scary, how intense this bond was. I wondered if I would always feel so hopeless without him. It was a scary thing, to be rendered so desperate by love. Yet I hoped that he would come later to visit even if it was just Bullet howling at my house for a few seconds.

Who was I kidding? I got it bad.

After dinner, I washed the dishes as per usual and watched some television with my brothers. Around eight o' clock I went up to my room, ready to call it a night although it was still early. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Now that I had Paul and because he was a secret, all I could think about was how I would see him again, how we would spend more time together. I couldn't continue on like this. He was a big part of my life, I needed him.

I burrowed under my covers with the lights out. It was warm and toasty, but nothing could substitute for Paul's arms.

I don't know how long I was asleep when the sound of a low howl in the forest outside my window woke me up. I shot up and checked my clock, it was after midnight. I knew that everyone was already in bed, except for maybe Joey, if he was even home. I went to my window and opened it, but instead of Bullet, there was a shirtless Paul looking sheepishly up at me. He pointed to the tree just outside my window and started to climb. I watched in horror and amazement as he quickly shimmied up and swung from the branch nearest to my window.

"Move back!" he hissed. I was worried that he'd fall and hurt himself but Paul effortlessly swung himself over and landed in my room, barely making a sound as he landed on his toes. He was apparently a gymnast as well.

"Oh my god I can't believe you just did that!" I whispered.

"Didn't I mention that wolves are masters of stealth?" he gave me a lop-sided grin that melted my heart as he pulled my lips to meet his.

I lost myself in his embrace until I could no longer breathe. My whole world was suddenly perfect, the empty hole inside completely filled up again. All my worries over the imprint seemed pointless. This was where I wanted to be, forever.

We pulled apart and he tugged me over to my bed and crawled in, patting the space beside him. Had we really only started dating? We hadn't even gone on our first date yet and I was totally smitten.

"What are you doing?" I said with both shock and a giggle. I didn't even mind that he was likely getting mud on my sheets.

"Tucking you in."

"I'm not a shirt, I don't need tucking."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Humor me, Corr."

I climbed in and snuggled against his chest, allowing him to spoon me. It was the best feeling in the world to be wrapped in Paul's arms like this.

"If I could do this every day I'd be the happiest wolf-man on the planet," he whispered in my ear. His breath against my neck sent a shiver through my body.

"Me too." I said with a yawn.

"You're a wolf-man too?"

I giggled and slapped his arm. "No but I'm officially living in Sookie Stackhouse's world. If I had been able to read your mind I would have known how you felt about me all along."

Paul grunted and I could feel his smile. "This definitely isn't a storybook though, unfortunately, bloodsuckers are very real."

I yawned again and snuggled deeper into the covers.

 _Bloodsuckers…hmm, wait what? What did he mean by that?_ I was about to ask him for an explanation when he kissed my neck sending another shiver through my body.

"Go back to sleep baby. I promise I won't get caught. I just need to be with you tonight, it's a wolf thing."

I nodded, feeling content and cherished. I allowed Paul's warmth to sooth me as I drifted off to sleep once again.

 _ **And all is well in the imprint world :)**_

 _ **The next four chapters are about them settling into their love and then the drama will start back :) Thanks for reading!**_


	22. Future Worries

**No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!**

 **Thank you for the follows and reviews!**

 **Corrie**

The next morning I woke up alone, shivering because the window was open and the rain was falling again. I remembered that I had spent the night in Paul's arms and smiled.

Accepting Paul still felt like the craziest thing I've ever done in my life. If it wasn't for my bond with Bullet, I probably would have _run_ for my life. But to find out that Paul was my wolf felt right, like the most natural thing in the world. Bullet was the one that brought us together. It was the wolf in Paul that showed us that we belonged together. Suddenly my other dream of us riding together on Bullet's back – which I had dreamt again last night – made perfect sense. We owed our union to the wolf.

A man, a wolf, a temper, a troubled family life…it was all Paul.

I wanted him, flaws and all.

I was beginning to think that I had some kind of prophetical sight, which would have been scary if I didn't already have a grandmother who was the same way. Grammie was known for her predictions in addition to all her other talents. I was pretty sure that my father was ashamed of that, I had once heard him call her a soothsayer in a not so flattering tone; and he was always weary about us kids being in La Push for any length of time- me especially. I was never sure why that was the case, but I knew that she and I had always shared a special bond, so maybe he didn't like our similarities.

The more I thought about what Paul told me yesterday, the better I understood him in my opinion. I knew why I had felt that desire to protect him too, back when we were in the kitchen talking about his father. I could protect him from being too hard on himself. With all that he told me it was clear that he lacked self-confidence. Sure he was all machismo with the ladies, but he was insecure deep inside. He didn't believe that he could be a good man. He thought that his family life was a blueprint for his future, that his anger was all that he could feel. He told me he wasn't his father, but still he believed that he was capable of failure.

I understood now that without me, his imprint, he couldn't commit to a woman because he was scared to make a mess, to open up his heart. He had never let anyone in before, and he didn't want to imprint because he knew that the imprint would force him to do exactly that. I think that he was scared to change, to be unguarded, to be open. He thought he wasn't good enough.

My greatest gift to him would be to make him believe in himself, to show him just how wonderful he could be.

And how did I know that he had this potential locked inside? Because I could see it in his eyes just how desperately he wanted our love.

The imprint was giving him something he had never had before, a chance at love.

Paul was scared, but here he was, willing to take the risk with me, _for_ me.

Knowing how I felt about Paul already, without knowing about any of this stuff, I knew that I wanted this chance with every fiber of my being. It didn't matter anymore to me how we came together, the imprint was now like a fairy godmother for both of us.

As my bedside clock turned to nine, I decided it was time to stop obsessing over him and start the day. The rain was falling so it meant that getting to La Push would be tricky if I wanted to see him. I went to the bathroom then made my way downstairs to eat breakfast. I was late, so everything was already cold.

"Someone slept late today?" Mom murmured. She was sorting some bills at the kitchen table.

"Morning, guess I was tired." Or having the best sleep of my life!

"Well, your plate's in the oven sweetie."

"Thanks." I got my plate out, heated it up and sat down to eat.

"Dad says you're not racing this summer? Why not?"

"I dunno Mom, I really just don't feel like it." I didn't want to have this talk again. I'm sure Dad told her everything.

"You know you don't need to worry about money, we're fine honey."

"Are you sure, cause honestly Mom, it doesn't feel that way sometimes."

My mother sighed and rubbed her forehead, the way she did when she was upset. She looked at me, her green eyes sparkling with tears.

"Hey Mom, I don't mean to upset you, I'm not upset about it, trust me. I don't want to ride this year. Joey can do it without me. It's totally fine."

"I just don't want you to miss out on what's important to you honey. I can access your trust fund if you need me to."

My mother's parents were well off – Grandpa Hanover had a knack for investments. Each of us kids had money put away. Of course Dad was so proud that he never acknowledged it. We never got to take expensive family vacations or live in a fancy house. I knew that my mother had that kind of upbringing based on her family albums. Things were weird between them and my parents but we really didn't understand why. They did a good job of hiding their issues around us and as a result we didn't really see our grandparents often. The last time I went to Seattle I was about eleven, my grandfather had turned sixty.

"No I don't need you to do that Mom. Trust me, I've made my decision." Paul was what was important to me this summer, and I had to worry about not missing out on _him._ I wondered if I was becoming one of those girls who gave up her life for her boyfriend. But nothing was wrong with taking a break, nothing at all. I was content to just save money and see Paul this summer. Training would take too much time away from everything else.

After breakfast I did some laundry and watched the boys as Mom went out to run a few errands. She didn't feel like toting the wild bunch around and I didn't blame her. I was in the kitchen chopping vegetables as she asked me to when Valerie arrived.

"Hey stranger, what the hell is up with you?"

"Hey, nothing much. I've been babysitting…."

And kissing my new boyfriend.

"So how are you feeling now…since, yuh know?"

"Um, fine. I really haven't been thinking about him at all."

I had a better guy to spend my brainpower on.

"Well he's certainly thinking about _you._ It's all he can blab about. I saw him at the pool hall last night with his boys, he was pretty wasted and miserable."

"You went to the pool hall?"

"Yeah, and if you weren't being all secretive about your whereabouts yesterday you would know."

"Well I'm glad I missed out on that, I really don't want to see him."

"So are you going to tell me about the date since I know it couldn't have been with Marlon?" I knew that this was what she'd come here for, typical Val.

"Yeah, but not now."

"Fine. So what's the plan for today?" Val rolled her eyes impatiently while straightening her designer dress.

"Nothing. I'm free all day."

"How about a trip to Port Angeles? I feel like shopping."

"Ummmm, I dunno."

"Oh come on Corrine! Why aren't you acting like my best friend anymore!" she whined, yanking on my t-shirt.

I sighed and looked at Valerie. "Okay, I'll go. But I have to wait for Mom to come home."

"Sure no problem, I'll just chill til you're ready."

Valerie made herself comfortable at the kitchen table and launched into all the latest gossip. Who was dating who, who "did it," (i.e. Tara and Josh) who was cuter or not. She wasn't sure if she'd keep dating Simon, dropping hints that she wanted to see Embry again.

"You can go out with him if you want to Val."

"What? Are you serious right now? I was just joking!" but I could see that she was lying.

"All I'm saying is, you can if you want to, but Simon is a nice guy. Maybe you need to go out with Embry so you can choose."

Valerie sighed. "I don't know. It wouldn't be right to do that to Si, he's such a sweet guy."

"Oh boy, poor him!" I smirked.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"We all know that 'sweet guys' are the ones you never want, Val!"

"Well, maybe I'm trying to change Corr! I honestly don't want to hurt his feelings. I just like Embry, he's so much fun and he's so damn sexy. It's a whole different sexy to any of the guys here in Forks. Tara was right about those Quileute guys."

I couldn't help but think about Paul's abs and his perfect lips and the way he kissed me.

"Hey! Earth to Corrie! What's that look about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing!" I smirked again.

"You better be ready to SPILL when we get in the car Missy!" she shot me a warning look and I saluted her with a stomp of my foot.

"Sir Yes Sir!" I shouted which caused us both to dissolve in a round of giggles.

I didn't want to hurt her feelings by keeping Paul a secret any longer, and I didn't want Paul to be the reason that I shut everybody else I love, out.

Over lunch at the mall, I told Valerie about me and Paul – well, that we were together and that I loved him and that I was planning to be with him forever. She was stunned to say the least and couldn't believe it.

"What does he do for a living?"

"Ummm, I'm not exactly sure."

"What? How can you not know? He could be a bum or something!"

I winced at the word 'bum.' Paul was not a bum, was he? His wolf stuff was a job, but did it pay? Somehow I doubted that. I could tell that he didn't have much, but he seemed to have a decent home, even though his truck was pretty ancient. It had never bothered me til now. What would my father expect?

Much more, that's what.

"Well he just graduated so I guess he still has to figure stuff out."

"Okay, so when do I get to meet him? Do your parents know?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Dad has banned me from La Push. Not because of Paul, it has something to do with him, my aunt and my grandmother. But I know that because of that whole thing he'll be upset and not want me to see Paul, it's obvious."

Val nodded. "That's fucked up."

"I know, tell me about it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I plan to ask Grammie about it again – even though she didn't answer me the last time – cause I don't think I have a clear picture of the real problem. Then hopefully I can get her and Dad to make up, so I can go spend some time over there before school starts. That way I can see Paul. I'll introduce him and Dad later."

"Sounds like a plan I guess. Grown-ups can be such turds."

I giggled.

"At least you'll be eighteen soon though. Then he won't be able to stop you."

"I know but that's not what I want, I love my parents, and I want them to give me their blessing."

"Yeah, I understand. You've always been Daddy's Girl."

I nodded and sighed.

"So, when can I meet him Corr?" Val winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You're something else."

"I know, now answer the question!"

"Well, he really wants to see me today. How about we drop by the Rez and I introduce you. And not that I'm encouraging, you but we can see Embry too."

"Hmmm, I guess that's alright. But only if we shop another hour." She then broke into a wide smile.

"Okay," I agreed, although I wanted to go now.

I followed Valerie around, holding bags for her and listening to her go on and on. Of course she wanted to know if Paul and I kissed yet and I had to describe every detail about how incredible his lips felt against mine. She told me that I was officially 'whupped' and that I couldn't continue to hide him for long if we were so serious.

I knew that, but it didn't make the decision to come out with our relationship any easier.

 **Paul**

When Corrie called and said she was going to Port Angeles for the day with her best friend, I panicked, but I knew that I couldn't stop her. If Sam could let Emily go to the Makah Rez, or go to shop or work, I could too. I knew that it was dangerous, that there could be vampires around, but I had to trust that everything would be okay. I wouldn't find my imprint to then lose her so soon. No, we would grow old together, I was sure. I had to learn to let her live her life without fear, she was only seventeen. Living in fear wasn't an option for someone like Corrie. I had explained to her about the wolves, but we were yet to have the vampire talk.

Speaking of which, Bella was causing problems again for poor Jake. She was constantly calling him, begging him to forgive her for getting engaged to Edward. She wanted Jake to be at the wedding but he refused. Smart guy.

 _Look at you, all in love now huh? (Leah)_

 _What do you want Leah?_

 _Nothing, I just knew you wouldn't last, fighting the imprint._

 _It's not like I didn't try, I just didn't have a choice. I couldn't deny my connection to her anymore and she finally stopped fighting me._

If Corrie heard me saying I didn't have a choice she'd run me over with her bike.

 _I don't know if I can get used to you being this happy or sappy all the time, it's going to seriously piss me off._

Cut the guy some slack sis, he deserves this. (Seth)

 _Thanks Seth._

It was uncomfortable talking about me and Corrie though, everything was still so new and I didn't want to jinx it.

You won't jinx anything. You're together now, so it should be smooth sailing from here, the worst is over, you're done going at each other's throats.

 _Ah, to be young and naive._

Hey, being positive is the only way to make things right!

 _Thanks Seth, I'll try._

He was way too optimistic sometimes. I wasn't so stupid to think that it would be smooth sailing though, that wasn't possible or realistic. Corrie and I were both too stubborn and temperamental.

 _I hope that you'll get shit right this time Lahote. After all this whining you've been doing, just make the best of it, don't make her regret that she chose you._

 _I don't plan on it, relax._

 _I really thought you were going to be the one to resist you know?_

 _So did I, but the wolf wants what it wants._

 _Yeah, if there's one thing I understand, it's that._

A thought of Sam and Emily flashed in Leah's mind and she quickly shut it down, thinking about what she ate for breakfast instead. I could only hope that one day the same thing would happen to her and she'd forget the past once and for all.

Like I said, being positive is the only way to make things right!

 _SHUT UP SETH!_ Leah and I both yelled in our minds.

The three of us continued patrol, Leah and I being subjected to Seth's innocently sweet thoughts about the pack and how much he loved everyone. He wanted to get to know Corrie and hoped she come back to Sam's soon.

I had just finished patrol that afternoon and was on my way home. We'd found a rogue vamp on our land, some weird looking dude. We chased him all through the woods but he got away. I was pissed.

As I cleared the trees in human form I met my mother outside hanging laundry. She knew what I was now, and although she felt awkward about it, she was accepting it day by day. I was her protector now, and I knew that she was grateful for my wolf strength and senses. I wouldn't let my father get near her again.

"Everything okay?" she asked, which was code for "Did you kill any vampires?"

"Yeah, it's all good," I smiled and squeezed her arm and went inside the house, she didn't need details. Today was her day off and it was nice to come home to a home-cooked meal. I hopped in the shower and put on some sweats and a t-shirt before heading to the kitchen to chow down. Mom came in with the empty clothes basket and sat with me.

"So, how's Corrine?"

I'd told her that I'd found my soulmate and that she'd accepted me. She wanted to meet her.

"Good. She's in Port Angeles today with her friend."

"Oh, that's nice."

I nodded and continued to eat.

"I hope you have better table manners when she's around Paulie!"

I chuckled and nodded again, even though it was unlikely that I had when we'd shared the spaghetti. I'd never forget the look on my imprint's face when I'd filled my big bowl with food.

Mom said nothing for a while and I knew that she was thinking about how to say whatever was on her mind.

"Have you thought about how you'd provide for her? Cause I know that one day soon you'll ask her to marry you, right?"

I almost choked and looked up at my mother, feeling a little rattled. I hadn't even thought that far ahead. Yeah I wanted to be with Corrie forever, but I hadn't quite thought about that. And why didn't I? It was a serious question. If her father was being a jerk, I needed to have something stable for us so that she would have an option to be with me if her parents got in our way. She would be eighteen very soon. I guess Mom figured out my answer and shook her head sadly.

"You are talented Paul, there are many things you can do besides run around La Push as a wolf."

Her words hurt and I flinched.

"I'm not saying that to make you feel bad, but I want you to be realistic. It's time to stop relying so much on Sam and Emily. You'll need to stand on your own two feet. Look at all the work you've done restoring the house? You can build and carve, you can fix cars, let your talents work for you now, okay? Promise me you'll try."

"I will. And I have been Mom, but I just haven't found anything long-term," I explained.

"Well, don't give up. I'll see what other jobs I can find for you, but you know it's hard because of what people think about you and the pack."

"I know and I don't plan on giving up. I'll handle it okay? Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it, you're my boy."

"It'll work itself out Mom."

She smiled and left me to finish eating alone.

I knew she was right, and I felt ashamed. I wanted to be a man, I wanted to be Corrie's man, but I clearly was still nothing but a stupid, penniless boy. If I didn't do something about that soon, Corrie wouldn't stay with me - her father would make sure of it.

 **Corrine**

Finally Valerie drove me to La Push. But it was already getting late so I knew that I wouldn't have much time to see Paul. I texted him to let him know Valerie was bringing me and she would stay and drop me back home. He told me to meet him at Sam and Emily's so that Valerie could hang with the others while we had some alone time.

I directed her to Emily's house, surprised that I remembered the way so well. Sure enough when we pulled up the pack (it felt weird calling them that) spilled out of the house waving at us.

"Holy shit!" Valerie said beside me. "They're _all_ fucking gorgeous! Tara wasn't lying."

"Shhh! They might hear you!" I hissed, knowing they could.

She rolled her eyes at me, "What, do they have super hearing or something?"

We got out the car and I tried not to laugh. I could see the guys were tickled by her comment too. Val asked me which one was Paul but I didn't have to answer as Paul ran down the steps and swept me up into his arms, planting a hot kiss on my lips. I couldn't break apart from him yet. I held the back of his neck as he held me, fisting my hair, and the kiss deepened so that we were exchanging tongues. The guys whistled at us and told us to get a room from the porch.

"Oh my gawwwwd!" I heard Valerie exclaim behind us and I giggled, breaking the kiss.

Paul rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes with love. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. He kissed my nose and then pulled away, turning to Valerie. I knew I was flushed and disheveled by now as he'd run his hands all over my hair.

Valerie looked between us with shock and envy.

"Paul this is Valerie Davis, my bestest friend, Val this is Paul Lahote."

Val's hand shot out and they shook for a moment. "Nice to meet you Paul, call me Val."

"Same here, Val." Paul gave her one of his sexy smiles and I rolled my eyes as Val swooned.

"So are you going to introduce her or are we just to keep standing here looking sexy?" Quil called out.

I turned to the guys and ushered Valerie forward, she was beaming with excitement over all the man candy before us. I introduced her to everyone that was there, and we both met Leah for the first time. Paul whispered that she was a wolf too, not an imprint. I was impressed, even though she was quite sour. Embry and Quil of course showed off that they'd met Val before and she was comfortable with them. Embry was eyeing her lustily and I thought to myself that Simon might seriously have competition.

"Did Embry imprint on Val?" I whispered to Paul worriedly.

"No, if he did you'd know babe." Paul kissed me with a smile on his lips.

Emily welcomed us warmly, as only she could, and after a brief chat I left Val with her and the guys while Paul took me outside. He led me down to the trees and when we were invisible to the others he pushed me back against the trunk of one and hoisted my legs around his waist. His lips boldly attacked mine and I lost myself in his heat and passion. I don't know how long we made out, but I didn't want it to stop, he was like a drug.

He finally broke away and just stood there looking at me, hunger in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful Corrie," he breathed. "I don't deserve you." He grasped my neck and kissed me a few times.

I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing through the pain I felt as he said those words. I opened my lazy eyes and looked at him again. "Don't say that Paul, we deserve each other." I reached up and stroked his face.

"What can I offer you but my love, Corrie? I don't want you to be unhappy. I have so much work to do just to be worthy of you. I want to spend my life with you and I have _nothing_ to give." His agony was unsettling to me.

"Neither do I Paul, I have nothing but my love too, so? Isn't that enough?"

"No it isn't. Not if your parents are to accept me, us. Not if I am to _provide_ for you."

I was surprised to see that he was having similar thoughts to me when I was talking to Val earlier. And it made me nervous. How would we convince Dad that our bond was meant to be if we couldn't show that we'd be responsible adults? Paul released me and I slid to my feet, keeping my hands locked around his neck.

"Maybe we shouldn't think so far ahead, we only just got together and we're still young." I offered lamely. It was kind of scary to think of forever in the grown up sense of the word.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "No, I'm eighteen and you are almost eighteen – we're not kids. I know what I want, a future with you. I can't go to college so I need to work. I need to prove to him that I'm good for you beyond that."

"Why can't you go to college?" I asked meekly.

"Cause, I'm broke and my grades weren't so great in senior year. I phased and it ruined everything. I'm a wolf and my job keeps me here. I have to protect the Reservation. But honestly, I'd prefer to work with my hands than to be in school."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere either. I want to be with you," I said without even thinking it through first. But somehow I knew that's how I really felt.

"Don't you want to get out there and make something of yourself?"

I bit my lip and rested my head against his chest, thinking. "Would you believe me if I said that I'd never really thought about it much? All my friends are talking about leaving or going to college and I haven't even started to think about applying anywhere. I _hate_ school, I'm not exactly looking forward to doing more. Maybe if I knew what the heck I wanted to study it would help."

It was the tomboy in me, I just liked being outdoors and riding my bike. Even as a child, I preferred to spend my time outdoors, learning about nature, enjoying my surroundings, learning that way. I wasn't academically inclined even though I kept okay grades. Call it a lack of ambition or whatever, but it was just me. I felt like Paul and I had that in common.

"So what do you want to do with your life?" he asked, his voice rumbling against my ear.

"I don't know. I love motorcross but it can't be my career. I'm not even competing this year."

"Why not?"

"I –I just haven't felt the excitement I usually do."

"Is it because of me?"

 _"Maybe,"_ I said playfully.

"I don't want you to give it up because of me, even though it scares me that you'll get hurt."

He kissed my forehead then and sighed, pulling me into his chest even tighter.

"It's money too. I don't think my parents can afford both me and Joey competing this year on top of the twins and soccer camp. It's a lot, and I just feel like I can miss this year. It's just not important right now and I'm good with that."

Paul stiffened. "I wish I could pay for it," he said softly, his voice filled with remorse.

"Hey don't get all sad about it please, my parents bugged me enough already. I'm happy with my decision. I want to spend my summer with you, not training."

"I want to give you whatever you want Corrie."

"I want _you,_ just give me that for now, okay?"

"I guess," he replied miserably.

I just couldn't understand what had come over Paul. Why was he acting so strange? So scared? Why was he worrying about my father? I wanted to ask these questions but I knew our time was short and I just needed him to calm down before we had to part ways again. We stood there for a while, just holding each other. I enjoyed the sounds of the forest all around us. I felt so safe and happy in Paul's arms. His heart rate slowed down and I knew he was back to himself, the wolf calmed.

"You know, my mom is a housewife…" the thought suddenly occurred to me.

"So you think that's what you'd want too?" I couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed.

I looked up at him then and searched his eyes. "I still don't know Paul, honest. But, I do know that I've never thought about leaving. Now that I have you, it's definitely not an option. I'd be happy here in La Push." I shrugged.

"I don't want you to go," he choked, then kissed my lips. "But I don't want to hold you back."

"I have one more year left, maybe when it's over I'll know more about how I feel about college."

"Okay. I'll wait. And by then, I'll be a better man for you, I promise. Whatever you want to do, I'll be ready to support you. I'll save up just for us."

I moved my hands to wrap around his waist and squeezed him tight. "Oh, Paul. As long as we're together I don't care. I love you." The words were out before I could even think about it. I immediately started to blush. I'd never said the three words directly to him before – or to any guy for that matter. Paul was surprised at my admission, and then he grinned like a little kid, so adorably.

"I love you too Corrie, with all my heart and soul."

I felt a sudden surge of heat spread from his body into mine. I looked up into his face and my breath was taken away by the passion and devotion I saw in Paul's eyes. I suddenly wanted to melt into him and never let go. He picked me up again and our lips crashed together hungrily. Because we needed more contact, Paul sank to his knees and rested me against the trunk once more. His hands and lips were suddenly everywhere, on my neck, on my breasts, on my thighs. It was amazing. My fingers explored his skin and I kissed his chest and arms and neck, causing him to growl in delight.

"I love you, I _need_ you," he told me then sucked on my neck hard. The feeling was exquisite but then it started to sting.

"OW Paul! Stop, it _hurts!"_

He pulled away from me, shame and worry immediately clouding his face.

 _"Fuck!_ I'm sorry Corrie! I'm so sorry! I – I couldn't help it."

I rubbed my neck which hurt, and saw a tiny bit of blood on my fingers. _"_ You _…bit_ me?"

I looked at him in horror.

"I'm sorry, it was the wolf. It's how we…how we claim our mates, it's how we solidify our bond. I didn't mean to do it now though Corrie, the wolf just got the better of me. Forgive me?" He pushed his fingers nervously through his hair , I could see how upset he was with himself.

I was upset but not that upset. If Bullet wanted to do this, it somehow comforted me. He was my wolf after all. I nodded and tried to smile, ignoring the stinging pain.

"It's okay Paul, but maybe we should go back to the others."

Back inside the house Val was sitting on Embry's LAP of all places, telling them a story about us as children – the time we found a lost puppy at the park and tried to take care of it and wrecked Val's house.

"You two sound so adorable!" Emily smiled at me.

" _I_ was adorable, Corrie was the wild one!" Val joked and I rolled my eyes while the others broke into laughter.

"I like the sound of that," Paul whispered seductively in my ear which made me tingle.

"You would," I winked at him and bit my lip, remembering what we'd gotten up to moments ago in the woods. I reached up and kissed his lips, savoring his taste one more time. I surprised myself, having initiated PDA.

"PAUL!" Sam bellowed, jumping me and Val out of our skins. "In the kitchen, right NOW!"

Paul looked at me apologetically and followed his boss.

Emily looked at me with concern and beckoned me to follow. We went into the washroom and closed the door. Emily went to the cupboard and pulled out some alcohol and a cotton swab. She held it up and gestured to my neck. Somehow I had managed to forget about the bite mark.

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked fearfully as she dabbed at the area, causing it to sting.

"No, it's not a bad thing, it's just a little soon for it to happen."

"Is Sam really mad?"

"Yes, but he'll get over it, he's just shocked that Paul would be so irresponsible."

"But Paul said the wolf needed to do it."

"While that may be true, he could have waited a while until things were more serious between you two, maybe even til you were married."

"Things are serious…" I insisted weakly, but I knew what she meant.

"I know they are Corrie. Paul really cares for you, and this is his way of showing you that, and protecting you. This bite makes your bond stronger."

I nodded. But I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach now. Sam and Emily made me feel like Paul and I were children who needed scolding. Clearly our relationship was moving too fast. But there was no going back now was there?

"Just try to cover it with makeup if you can. It's not good for the cut, but just be mindful not to let anyone see it."

Then I understood why it would have been better to wait until we were married or living together – I wouldn't have to explain the mark on my neck to anyone. I followed Emily back to the living room, feeling totally self-conscious and ready to go. Paul took me in his arms and smiled, telling me it was okay.

"No one can change what's between us, Corr," he whispered. "Trust me, no regrets."

I nodded, tracing his collar bone with my fingers. Just being in his arms made me feel better.

"No regrets," I repeated with a confident nod. But I avoided the eyes of the other wolves.

Thankfully Val got a call on her phone, it was her mother needing her to come babysit. It was getting late anyway and we needed to head back to Forks. We said our goodbyes to the pack, and Paul and Embry escorted us back to the car. I watched them flirt with one another at the driver's door, wondering if Val would really start seeing Embry too.

"Don't worry, it's harmless." Paul told me.

I nodded, focusing on the most important person in the world to me. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too and I love you."

I blushed immediately upon hearing him say those three little words, knowing how much he really meant them.

"I love you too Paul."

And even though it might have been too soon for us to use such powerful words, or for Paul's wolf to have marked me...

It felt right.


	23. Into the Past

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

 **Paul**

I woke up with my conversation with my mother on my mind, then I thought about what Corrie told me in the woods. She didn't realize just how serious I was about our future together. She was used to being taken care of and I would have to fill that role in her life when she left her parents' home. She hadn't thought that far ahead but it was all that I could think about now. I just wanted to be with her, completely. I didn't care about time, I wanted things put in place for that to happen and the only way would be to get a job.

But something else deeply bothered me. I wanted to make her mine officially, meaning, having her parents know about us. I decided then that I needed to go to the Redbird house. I needed to talk to her grandmother and get to the bottom of this situation with Corrie's dad. It was something that would constantly nag me until I got the answer.

After a shower and breakfast I walked over there. I knocked on the door and grimaced when I saw Leanne.

"Paul? Oh my god, what are you doing here!" she bounced with glee and threw herself on me with a huge smile. But I didn't return the embrace. I cleared my throat and stepped away from her.

"Is your grandmother home?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, Why?" she had this hopeful glint in her eye and I could smell the arousal.

"I'm not here for that Leanne, I need to speak with Mrs. Redbird."

She huffed and crossed her arms against her chest, so much like my Corrie but not as beautiful in my eyes.

"Council business," I added.

"Humph, wait here then." Leanne disappeared inside and I waited on the porch, looking out onto the neighborhood. There were only a couple other houses on this dirt road, the Graywolfs and the Littleseas. Yeah, I was that risky talking to two girls who lived on the same road.

"Paul?" I heard the old lady's voice behind me and turned around. Her silver gray hair, which reminded me of my wolf pelt, was neatly braided in two, falling over her shoulders. She wore a traditional house frock and a thick woven shawl around her shoulders. Her face was kind and her eyes seemed to see right through me.

"Mrs. Redbird. I was hoping to have a talk with you about your granddaughter."

She nodded and smiled, closing the door to the house quietly, then taking a seat and patting the space next to her. I obeyed and sat, drawing a deep breath. She smelled of lavender and milk.

"I know, I've been expecting one of you wolves to show up eventually."

I looked at her then, confused. "You have?"

"Yes. You imprinted on her didn't you?"

"On Corrine, not Leanne."

"Oh I know which one, son."

"How?"

"I had a dream about it, of her becoming an imprint."

 _A dream? No way. What is it with these Redbirds and dreams?_

"So she didn't tell you then."

"No I haven't seen Corrie since she came by a little while back. But when she came, I could see the longing in her eyes to be here, and I knew that could only be because of the imprint."

"She didn't know it at the time, I only just told her."

"So, she's accepted you?"

"Yes Mrs. Redbird. But she said her father won't let her come to the Rez, and I was wondering if you knew why, I don't feel good about her sneaking over here to see me."

"No, neither do I." Mrs. Redbird sighed and looked out into the trees for a while before answering me. I waited patiently – well I tried. I knew from being around Old Quil that this was just how the elders operated.

"When I was much younger, I found an old diary belonging to my grandfather's sister. She'd made friends with a boy and became engrossed with him. He went away and came back and from then they spent a lot of time together, and my grandfather hated it. He forbade them to see one another, because he felt like my great-aunt, Lucy, was too young to be so in love. He knew that she would want to get married and he didn't think that the boy was good enough for her. He had no job, he was always shirtless and shoeless, he seemed like a bum. One day Lucy told her love what happened, she wanted to break things to him before her father did. He got so angry that he started to shake, and burst into a giant wolf, right there in the backyard. She'd never been so scared in her life."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Quil Ateara II."

"His imprint," I suddenly realized.

"Yes, she was."

I felt like I'd had the wind knocked out of me. Corrie's great-great-great-aunt – I think – had been an imprint. No wonder she had taken the news so easily, it was in her blood! I was amazed that yet again there was a mystical quality to my imprint.

"After that happened of course Quil told her everything. Aunt Lucy was distraught but she knew that she was going to be with her wolf anyway. She knew they couldn't be apart, that they couldn't live without each other. Aunt Lucy left home and never returned. She lived with Quil and as you know they were happy and had children. Your friends Quil and Jacob are proof of that, even you Paul, are proof of that. You all share the bloodline."

I nodded and sighed again. I could hear Leanne moving around in the house, anxious. She likely wondered what we were talking about. "So what does this have to do with me and Corrie?" I just wanted to get back to the point.

"The spirits have always been kind to me, showing me things that were important in order to protect my family. Most people think I'm a witch because of my sight, I'm sure you grew up being warned not to come near me."

I nodded, thinking back to how Mrs. Redbird had always been taboo on the Rez. That's why Leanne wasn't a girl that guys paid attention to. I felt bad that things had turned out the way they had, but she was pretty now, so I knew that soon someone else would take her out and she'd get over me.

"Well even my own son hated me because of my 'special abilities.' He considers me to be an embarrassment, a crazy person. As soon as he graduated from high school Clark left and went to college on scholarship. He only came to visit after he graduated with his degree, and it was to see his father whom he still managed to love. He came and introduced us to the new wife and son that he had kept a secret."

I nodded my head, showing that I was listening. I had no idea and yet I wasn't surprised. Lots of people left the Rez and never looked back because of how poor we were here.

"It was a shame that Clark didn't marry a Quileute girl. But I knew that he wanted to distance himself from anything that reminded him of me and the stain he thought I brought to the Redbird name. But I didn't want for my grandchildren to grow up and not know who they were. My husband and I were allowed to have them for a couple weeks every summer when they were little things. We always tried to teach them about our culture and sacred traditions. Corrie was always the one most interested. The boys liked being here and playing on the beach and running through the forest, but she was like a sponge. She was the one who wanted to _be_ a true Quileute. Every time her parents came to collect them, she'd hold on to my skirt and beg me to stay."

I chuckled, I could imagine little Corrie throwing a tantrum now. I'd seen big Corrie do it enough times. The thought warmed my heart. I wondered if she had grown up on the Rez, if we would have found each other much sooner, even before I was a wolf. I felt cheated somehow.

"Clark hated that because Corrine would cry for days after they took her home. Once she even tried to run away, but luckily the neighbors found her and brought her back home. Clark and my daughter Jody would always get into fights about it. Leanne was here alone and we thought that it would be better for Corrine to spend more time here throughout the year since they were the only girls. It made sense to make the child happy. But Clark decided to push Corrine into sports with her brothers. The more she excelled at sports the closer they became and the further apart she drifted from us."

The sadness in the old woman's voice hurt me as if her loss was my own. It was a cruel thing her own son had done. As much as our town sucked sometimes, I'd never disown being a Native, being Quileute. But at the same time I understood what it felt like to have a parent that made you ashamed to carry your name – although I highly doubted that this old woman could be categorized with my no-good father.

"So what happened?" I asked, feeling the need to say something.

"Well, when my husband died six years ago, Clark became more distant. The children hardly visited us for any length of time – a few hours at best on my birthday. When Corrine turned sixteen I had a dream about her imprinting, that she would fall in love with a gray wolf."

I inhaled sharply and met the old lady's coffee eyes. Her expression was soft and jovial.

"Yes, I take it that's you," she nodded with a smile which I returned. "I told her father that his daughter would fall in love with a Quileute man one day soon, and that what he had tried to prevent all these years, would happen. I told him that she'd come back to her roots and she wouldn't allow him to take her away again. I told him he was selfish to never consider what would make his daughter happy, given that she always had a close connection to La Push. Of course he disagreed and told me how happy she was with her sports and racing – imagine my granddaughter, racing?" she snorted and shook her head. At least someone agreed with me that biking was not appropriate for Corrie.

"Anyway, he told me to stop working my 'voo-doo' on his family, that he didn't want his only daughter stuck here for the rest of her life like his sister. He didn't want her to get pregnant out of wedlock, for a man that couldn't support her and who would eventually leave – like Leanne's father. You know how our people live, we're not rich, our town is small and quaint. He doesn't want that for his princess. I told him that he could do nothing to stop the inevitable and that it would be Corrie's choice how she wanted to live. So his solution was to keep her away from La Push, and from me, _permanently._ He doesn't want her to know she has a choice. He's very prejudiced, my son."

"Why did he move to Forks then, so close by?"

"It's where he found a job - coincidentally. He got his first degree but never anything further advanced since he had mouths to feed. It didn't put him where he thought he would be. And he doesn't like Julia's family, they are rich but they too were prejudiced against him, so he didn't want to stay in Seattle and work for her father."

"Oh."

"So you see, there's nothing I can really do to help you, what's done is done. Clark still doesn't want anything to do with the Reservation, so things won't be easy for you Paul - not at all. He will do everything in his power to keep Corrine away from you. He will think the worse of you whether or not you deserve it. Finding out that his methods did nothing to stop fate will anger him. There's nothing he hates more than me being right."

I nodded and bowed my head, rubbing my eyes fiercely with my palms. Her father had already rejected me, so what could I possibly do? My mother was right, I had to make something of myself if Corrie was to have a life with me. There was so much we needed to talk about.

"Thank you for telling me Mrs. Redbird."

"I was going to tell her anyway, as Corrine needs to know the truth about her father's big-headed behavior."

"Well I think she's already understanding that now. He won't tell her why he doesn't want to come here. She doesn't believe that you all are having a feud over money and the house."

Mrs. Redbird laughed, a raspy yet high-pitched sound. "While it would make sense for him to care for the house, since it's his to inherit, I don't expect anything from my son. His sister talked to him about helping us, but he has refused. They have their own little tiff that I am not a part of."

"I just wish I knew what to do, I don't want to lose her." I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

"You won't, you can't. I know what your bond is like, you can make it work, you just need to be a man."

"I know. I'll get a good job, I promise."

"Good, may the Spirits be with you, son."

I smiled at the term she used. I felt as though we had bonded.

"Corrie had a dream that I was a wolf you know. You were in the dream too, telling her to accept her fate…I guess she gets the sight from you."

Mrs. Redbird looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before her face broke out into a big grin. "Little Shadow and I have always had a deep bond. She's a special girl."

"I know," I agreed with my own smile.

"Are you ready for the bonfire Saturday?"

"Yes, I am, I can't wait for her to be officially part of the pack."

Mrs. Redbird laughed quietly and stood up. I knew that it was time to go. I thanked my future grandmother-in-law for talking to me about her son, and ran to the trees where I undressed and phased. I ignored the questions and thoughts of the others who were phased in as well, not caring if they saw my worry or not. I let my wolf run patrol for hours, until we were too tired to even think about all that was standing in our way.

 **Corrine**

After freaking about the big hickey-bite that Paul left on my neck, Valerie took me home to her house so I could fix myself up. She used her concealer and showed me how to apply it so that my parents didn't see the bruise.

 _"Wear this until it's gone or your father will kill you."_ She'd warned. I knew she wanted to know what the hell had happened that I would have a bite mark in my neck but I had simply said that Paul had gotten carried away.

That was two days ago.

Paul and I texted one another and he called when he could. But we were both busy, him with patrol and me with babysitting. I was even hired to help out Mrs. Adams with her son's birthday party. My brothers were there too, so it was a bunch of rowdy nine and ten year old boys and girls. She definitely needed me to keep things in order. That party booked me two more parties for later in the summer and I was excited about that, cause I got to charge a little more.

Even though I was dog tired, that Saturday I went to La Push for a bonfire Paul invited me to. There was no way I was going to miss an opportunity to see Paul and talk to him. I got Valerie to drop me off because I couldn't ride at night – and I needed her as my excuse to leave the house.

"So is this invitation only?" she asked coyly, playing with a lock of her black hair.

"Yeap, sorry. Otherwise you know I'd ask you to come."

"No worries, I'll see Paul's hot friends another time. Tell Embry I said hey," she winked at me as I got out and waved.

I had barely taken two steps before a pair of warm arms lifted me off the sand.

"Jake!" I screamed when I realized who it was. Embry was there too and went over to Val's car to say hi.

"Just welcoming you to your first bonfire, shape-shifter style!" Jacob barked with laughter and took off running towards the fire up ahead with me bobbing on his shoulder.

"Jake what the fuck are you doing!" I heard my wolf shout in the distance and my body responded immediately.

"Okay okay, _geez_! I was just having a little fun. Corrie was my friend before you came along and imprinted on her you know, Lahote," I could hear the pout in Jacob's tone.

"Who the fuck cares? Get your paws off her," Paul demanded, making me smile at his childish jealousy. I loved how possessive he was of me. I loved being his. It was still all so new, being Paul Lahote's soulmate, but I was adjusting pretty fast. I was still amazed at how attached to him I'd become was already. It felt like I had loved him my whole life instead of just for a few days.

Jake set me down and smirked, "Happy now? She's all in one piece." I planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ruffled his hair with a laugh.

"Go get your own," Paul growled as he swept me into his arms and kissed me square on the lips.

"Paulie be nice," I chastised playfully.

"Yeah _Paulie,_ be nice!" Jake mimicked with a devilish grin. Paul faked a lunge at him and Jake scampered off to help Emily. Paul turned back to me with hungry eyes, his warmth protecting me from the cool breeze coming off the sea.

"I missed you," he murmured into my neck causing me to shiver with each kiss he placed on my skin.

"Me too."

"You okay?"

"I am now."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, and I don't like lying so much just to see you."

Paul sighed. "I know babe, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I can't help it, especially since I'm the reason." His face was so sad, I hated to see him like that.

"Why do I feel like there's more to that statement?" he just seemed a little too depressed, our sneaking around never bothered him this much before.

"Cause there is."

I was surprised. "Tell me then?"

"Another time."

I rolled my eyes, "Paul come on! Stop being mean, I have a right to know!" I pouted and cross my arms, my foot tapping away.

"That's not gonna work on me babe, not tonight." He looked me up and down with a smirk on his face.

"Paul," I said with a warning tone.

"Tonight is special okay? It's your first time hearing the legends as an imprint. It will mean something to you, to us. Only the pack and imprints will be here. You're officially one of us after tonight."

My eyes widened as I processed what Paul was saying. This was big indeed. I suddenly wanted to hear the legends more than anything. I smiled up at him and he grinned back, knowing he'd won. Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder and carried me to say hello and then sit by the fire.

"Your grandmother and Sue Clearwater just arrived."

I was suddenly nervous to see Grammie. Paul quickly explained to me that Grammie knew all about the wolves and imprinting, that she knew about us since she was on the Tribal Council. He said she was happy for me.

Hand-in-hand we went over and greeted her and I was introduced to other elders, like Seth's mom.

"You two look happy," she commented.

"Yeah we are Gram. It's nice to be out with Paul." I grinned all over my face, looking up at Paul. He quickly kissed my cheek, amused by my giddiness no doubt.

"This will be your first time hearing the legends since Grampie died, are you nervous?"

"And excited!" I nodded eagerly while bouncing on the spot like a small child who needed to go potty.

"I am so happy to have you here with us Corrine. It feels like you've finally come back to me." The unshed tears in my grandmother's eyes made my own swell. I leaned over and held her close, bending my knees in the sand.

"I love you," I whispered to her.

"As I love you, Little Shadow." I straightened up and wiped my eyes quickly, allowing Paul to seize my hand in his. Of course he was concerned about me and I reassured him that I was okay with a wink and a smile.

"I have something to give you, but we'll talk about that another time. You two go on and have fun with the pack now, let an old woman gossip a little with her friends," Grammie shooed us away with a laugh and so Paul and I reclaimed our seats. I couldn't help but wonder what she had to give to me.

"Everything okay?" he asked again, his arm around my neck as I rested my back against his chest. I gently trailed my fingers up and down his forearm, enjoying how I made the little hairs stand to attention while I imbibed his warmth.

"Yeah, just a little emotional."

"Your Grammie told me how much you loved being in La Push when you were a child."

"Yeah, I did. I always wanted to live here….funny how things work out huh?" I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Paul's lips brushed my forehead, causing me to quiver with delight.

"Well, I found you, and I'll get to live here, just like I always wanted."

Paul tensed up beside me. "You'd still want that, then?"

"Of course Paul, I haven't changed my mind since we talked the other day." I brushed his cheek reassuringly. His response was to stare at me and trace the outline of my jaw with a slight frown.

"So, a house in woods?" he finally murmured with a smile, the worry lines disappearing.

"Ummhmm," I smiled as I looked into the fire, imagining the house from my dreams.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispered into my hair.

"How did I?"

How did I indeed. There was so much of my childhood that I had repressed over the years for fear of upsetting Dad; but now that Paul brought it up, I knew that I was always destined to be here. This was always the place I viewed as my home, even as a small child this place made me happiest.

Had it been because of my wolf?

A while later, as everyone arrived and settled around the bonfire, Emily called me over to get some food before the guys got their turn. There was enough to feed a whole football team or something, it was ridiculous! I put out plates for both me and Grammie, and Paul offered to carry it over for her. I watched them exchange a few words and wondered what was going on between them – not that I wasn't happy that at least one adult in my family knew about my boyfriend.

As I was eating I saw Jacob wheeling his father closer to the fire with his own plate of food. Paul told me he would be reciting the legends, as the Chief. I hadn't realized that Jacob was the chief's son. One day this would be his job and I imagined all of us older, doing this twenty years from now with our children and their imprints. It warmed me.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked with a playful smile. The way he eagerly looked at me was like he wanted to know every little thing running through my mind. We had so much to learn about each other still.

"Uh…us doing this in twenty years with Jacob as chief?"

Paul laughed a booming sound which startled some of the others. They looked over at us as if we were aliens – but in a good way. "It's his destiny but Baby Alpha's in no hurry to take on that role just yet though."

I nodded, understanding. We were all just teenagers anyways. I noticed that most of the wolves weren't with anyone. There was only Sam and Emily and Jared with Kim, who I'd only said hi to before.

"Why doesn't everyone have an imprint?"

"Cause it's supposed to be rare…and who knows how long it can take to happen."

"So only three wolves then?"

"Well, there's four, Claire and Quil, but she isn't here tonight. The guys basically have to choose whether they'll wait for it to happen someday, which it might or might not; or they can just find someone nice to settle down with."

"Oh…But what happens if they settle down then imprint?"

Paul looked at me sadly, "Then they'd have to make a really really hard decision and someone would get hurt." Paul grimaced and shifted uncomfortably and looked over at someone. I followed his gaze and saw Sam staring at us with annoyance.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Somethings we can talk about in private, it's okay."

I nodded and leaned into him a little which seemed to make him very happy, as he smiled brightly at me.

My mind wondered once again on all the pain it had taken both of us to reach this point. To know that Paul had rejected the imprint in the beginning still hurt a lot. I looked up and saw the pain that flashed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I rejected you before Corr, I was a jerk, I didn't know what I had," he whispered. How did he know what I was thinking about?

"It's okay, I'm over it." I would have still resisted him because of Leanne anyways, but I didn't bother to bring her up, he hated the mention of her name as did I.

"No you're not, and neither am I. I guess it will take some time, just know that I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded and sighed. He was right, neither was I. But I wasn't strong enough to stay away anymore, not when our future together seemed to be staring us right in the face.

I asked him about Quil and Claire, stating that it was weird since she was a toddler. He explained that they would be like best friends or brother and sister until Claire grew up and her feelings for Quil changed. I thought Claire would be quite lucky to grow up with her soulmate by her side.

We settled into random conversation about different things, lost in our perfect little bubble, until Billy Black cleared his throat and motioned for us all to be quiet. Paul threw our paper plates into the garbage bag then folded me into his warm body as he leaned against a huge log on the sand. Embry was next to us, looking rather forlorn. I wondered if it was hard for him and the others not to have found their soulmates. I wondered if he really liked Valerie.

"We the Quileute Tribe have for hundreds of years carried a special magic in our blood…" Billy's voice was deep and melodic, commanding all my attention. Watching him speak was better than watching a movie. He reminded me a little of Grampie Redbird and I grew teary-eyed thinking about my deceased grandfather. I wondered what he would say now if he knew about me and Paul. How would he have felt to see a wolf pack manifest in his lifetime? Grammie held a faraway look in her eyes that told me she was thinking about him too.

An hour and a half later Billy was finished speaking about Taha Ahki and the mysterious "Cold Ones," who had returned to our lands causing Paul and the guys to phase. Paul took me for a walk on the beach, it was nice to have a moment alone with him. The sun had set but there were still streaks of beautiful colors in the sky. I felt at peace watching birds land on the majestic rocks over at James Island. They would rest there until morning.

"Who are the Cold Ones?" I asked, my mind suddenly roaming over the legends again.

"Err…Corr, let's talk about that some other time. This is my chance to be with you and I don't want to ruin it with heavy talk."

"Is it bad?"

"Let's just say speaking about my mortal enemy isn't exactly pleasant."

"Okay, I guess I understand, but you're keeping too many secrets Paul. Trust, remember?" I tried not to sound like a whiny brat but I wanted to know everything.

"I will tell you, I promise - just not tonight. I just need you to know that I protect you every day, you're safe from them."

I smiled even though the thought was pretty scary. I didn't even know that I needed protecting.

"So what did you think about the legends besides that?"

"Well, I think the Third Wife story was sad. She didn't have to kill herself, she could have just cut her arm or something. Taha Ahki must have been devastated."

"Yeah, he was. It's impossible for a wolf to survive for much longer after losing an imprint."

"What?" I turned to him, shocked.

Paul simply nodded. "You can live without me I think, but I definitely can't live without you."

"That's so unfair." We had spoken about this before, but it was just in terms of breaking up, I had no idea that an imprintee's death would be fatal for a wolf!

"It's just how it goes I guess. Our souls are linked, to lose one would damage the other."

"So college really isn't an option then," I murmured to myself.

"It's not the same thing Corrie! If we're still a couple I can manage with you gone for a while, babe. We'd still be in contact. But if we broke up and you left me, I'd be sick to death without contact from you. If you died, I'd die eventually. We need to keep close contact. If you went away for school I'd still get to visit you and maintain our bond, wolves don't do well when we're separated, our imprints make us stronger."

I buried my face in his chest and sighed. It was so much pressure to put on a woman.

We walked back to the others and I decided to try to get to know them a little better. Quil and Embry were a riot. I learned that Jared was Paul's best friend, and that he and Paul had been the first two to join Sam when he phased. Paul was third in command and was the strongest wolf next to Jacob and Sam. Jacob was supposed to be alpha but he wasn't ready to assume the responsibility yet, so Sam continued to lead them.

"So do you want to imprint?" I asked Jake and Embry.

"Hell yeah, who wouldn't?"

"I don't." Jake murmured miserably.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cause he's in love with Bella Swan!" Quil answered, earning a growl from Jacob.

"But…she's with Edward isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she loves me too. She finally admitted it. I just don't understand how she could choose to marry a dead bloodsucker over me. I can give her a family, a real future, one where she wouldn't have to hide." He venomous tone surprised me, he really cared about her.

"Wait, what?" I had no idea what Jacob was talking about. Wasn't she marrying Edward Cullen? What the fudge did 'bloodsucker' _mean?_ I needed to figure that out.

Paul shot Jacob an annoyed look and pulled me closer.

"Don't worry about him, he's just in a pissy mood."

"I hope he imprints soon so he can get over her permanently," Quil said.

"Don't we all!" Paul rolled his eyes for Jake's benefit.

Emily came over then and pulled me away to chat. I left them bickering about imprinting.

"How are things going, how's the bite?"

"The bite is okay, I guess. I've been rubbing ointment on it."

"Good, I just hope it heals quickly."

"It'll be fine, I'm using concealer that Val gave me." She nodded, seemingly relieved. "Is Sam still upset?"

"Well, no I guess. He's just concerned about you two. He doesn't want anything to happen that will expose us."

"Like what?"

"Well, the bite, he doesn't want your father to see it."

"Well neither do I! Trust me, he won't."

"Okay," Emily laughed nervously and her shoulders relaxed a little. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, Emily. I mean, it's still a lot to get used to, we didn't exactly have the smoothest ride thus far. It all happened so fast, but I'm happy."

"It takes some time to adjust to this life, that's for sure, but you're clearly a strong girl and I know you'll be fine Corrie. I am just relieved that you accepted the imprint. He loves you very much." She smiled warmly and patted my shoulder.

I sighed, thinking back to how I had argued with Paul about the imprint. "I didn't exactly accept the whole imprint story willingly at first. But I guess I realized that it was time to stop fighting Paul. It's obvious I can't be without him, so it shouldn't matter how we got here, as long as we stay together. I love him too - it scares me sometimes when I think about how much I feel for him already."

 _"Exactly._ I know the feeling, so does Kim, but what else could be better?" Emily took my hands in hers and squeezed. She seemed so proud of me then and I blushed. "Just trust in it."

"I just worry about my parents. I don't think they will be happy about me and Paul, or me sneaking to La Push."

"Just talk to them. Whatever happens, Paul will be there for you."

I nodded. "Was it hard for you to accept Sam?" I really wanted to know their story.

Emily tensed up immediately as I said this and I knew I had struck a nerve. "Yes, and no, but that would be a story for another day," she smiled apologetically.

"Okay, I understand, no problem." I couldn't help but wonder why. Why didn't anybody want to give me the deets? I was tired of being put off!

"Just know that we imprints stick together, we're one big family with our wolves. They'd do anything for any of us, so just know that you have this family no matter what, okay? You're always welcome to La Push and to my home."

"Oh Emily, thank you." I teared up at her kindness and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Anytime Corrie, I hope you'll come spend some more time with us soon."

"I hope I can too."

I chatted for a little with Kim who came to join our conversation and learned that she had always had a crush on Jared before he imprinted on her. She basically was living her dream, to be with him.

After a while I felt warm arms encircle my waist as Paul pulled me against his body.

"Are you ready to go home?" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers through my body as always.

"No, but I should go." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, suddenly forgetting the rest of the world around us.

"I wish you could stay with me."

"I know, me too. Will you come back later tonight?" I hated the thought of not sleeping in his arms.

"Of course I will. Come on, let's say good night."

After that was done Paul took me by the hand over to his truck. Grammie and the other elders had left already.

On the ride home we didn't talk, I just snuggled against him as he drove with one hand. He hummed quietly and I loved the rumble of his voice in his chest. I loved everything about Paul Lahote. I was sad that we had to hide our relationship. I wished we were older and could move in together so I could have him hold me whenever I wanted.

"What you thinking about?" his voice broke through my daydream.

"Us, moving in together."

"You seem to be thinking about the future a lot there Little Shadow."

I looked up at him in shock then laughed. "Only Grammie can call me that Lahote!"

"You and your names. Only people you like can call you Corrie, only Grammie can call you Little Shadow, so what can I call you?"

"Hmmmmm," I tapped my finger against my lip dramatically. "I don't know, think about it and get back to me for approval."

Paul laughed and hugged me tighter to his chest.

"Just so you know, I can't wait for that day. I just want to call you mine Corrie."

"I _am_ yours."

"But your father is the boss, not me."

"Hey, you're not going to be my boss either Mister," I chastised, poking his chest with my finger.

"Oh yeah? I bet you'll like my bossy skills though," he looked down at me with a cocky grin that sent a tremble through my body. I was sure I would too.

We pulled up to the curb and I kissed him goodnight before hopping out. But as I closed the door I saw Joey walking out of our house and over to his friend's car that had just pulled up. I dove back into the truck and hid my head on Paul's lap. He ended up laughing at me.

"Oh shut it!" I growled from where I was squeezed between him and the steering wheel.

"The coast is clear now babe," he smiled down at me. "You should have seen your face."

"Well this is the risk of sneaking around right?" I said miserably as I sat up.

"I know, I'm sorry it has to be this way," he said with sad eyes.

"You need to tell me what Grammie said."

"I will. Soon."

I sighed, "Okay Paul. But soon better be later tonight in my bedroom," I gave him a side eye filled with warning that I was serious.

"Alright Birdie, we'll see."

"Birdie!?" I shrieked, my eyes round with surprise.

"Well, it's short for Redbird!" Paul laughed, pointing at the expression on my face. "So I take it that's a no then?" he asked when he finally got control over himself.

"Ummmm, I'll get back to you on that," I said, playfully tapping my chin this time.

He chuckled, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he gazed at me. His hands found my hair and he gently smoothed it down around my shoulder as he'd grown accustomed to doing.

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too Paulie."

"So you get to call me Paulie but I can't say Birdie?" he pouted.

"Ummm, the jury's still out."

With a giggle, I pressed my lips to his once more before he could protest then slipped out of the truck and into the house. Luckily no one was around and I made it up to the bathroom to wash the smoke off. I shouted through my parent's door that I was going to bed. It was still early but I had no plans of going back downstairs.

In my room I pushed my window open, waiting for my wolf to come back.

 **Haven't gotten any reviews lately, but I hope you all are still reading and enjoying the story.**


	24. The Sweet and the Sour

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

Chapter 24 – The Sweet and the Sour

Corrine

Paul called me early in the morning a couple days later. He hadn't slept over because he was on night duty.

"Morning baby, I'm not patrolling til tonight, wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure! But aren't you tired from being up all night?" My insides practically melted. It would be our first real date alone.

"I got a few hours in already, I can handle it," i could hear the smirk in his voice.

"If you say so, then yes! absolutely," I grinned stupidly at the wall.

"Okay, can you remember the way to my house?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

He gave me a quick refresher and I agreed to be there in an hour.

I quickly got dressed and packed a bag, then went to my parents' room to see my Mom.

"Um, is it okay if I go out for a while? A group of us are meeting up for a hike and beach day." I should have felt bad because of how easily the lie rolled off my tongue but I didn't.

"Okay, but make sure you have your phone and please be careful Corrie."

"I will, thanks Mom."

I eagerly drove out of Forks and over to La Push. It was a sunny today for once and the sun felt good on my face while the wind whipped around my body. When I got to Paul's he was waiting for me in the yard. He quickly scooped me into his arms and gave me a slow and sweet kiss that made me weak in the knees.

"I could do that all day," he whispered against my lips.

"Me too," I giggled.

"So I was thinking we could use my bike instead, since it can actually fit the two of us much better. We could take a ride on the coast for a bit and then head to First Beach."

"Really?" I bounced on my toes and clapped with excitement.

"Yeah, really." Paul laughed at my childish reaction and led me over to his motorcycle. We both climbed on, me with my backpack still on.

 _My first date with PAUL!_ I screamed over and over excitedly in my head. A part of me couldn't believe this was really happening. My cheeks were sure to freeze in this goofy grin if I didn't stop soon.

The drive down the coast was lovely. It was a part of our hometown that I didn't remember. On both sides we were surrounded by trees but we could still smell the ocean in the breeze. I rested my cheek on Paul's back after a while and just closed my eyes, getting lost in the feeling of being close to him like this. His body was so strong and comforting. I wanted to stay like this forever. I had the overwhelming need to kiss him.

After about half an hour riding we stopped and he took my hand, leading me to what I realized was a cliff. The view was spectacular. The ocean was spread before us like a big dark blue carpet.

Paul grabbed my waist from behind, pulling me to rest against his towering frame. I locked my hands with his as they rested against my pelvis.

"It's beautiful here," I remarked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I run out here at night to think. I recently discovered it after I met you."

"How?"

"Well, that night I imprinted on you, I was so fucked up that I ran all the way to Canada and-"

"WHAT!?" I turned my head around but he stopped me from moving by increasing his grip.

"Shhh, relax babe. Let me finish."

I sighed then and nodded, it was no use arguing. When Paul said he wasn't talking about something, he meant it, unfortunately.

"It was on my way back the next morning that I saw this place and… I dunno, it just felt peaceful. It soothed me. My wolf was already totally infatuated with you and I was trying my best to resist the pull I was feeling. It was like a war inside my body and this place helped. See when we meet our imprint we can sense her, wherever she is we can find her, especially when she needs us. The wolf constantly wants to be with her, it's like agony when we're apart. The wolf becomes so agitated, we get angry for the slightest thing. Our imprints pacify us. After we imprinted, I wanted to be soothed but I didn't want to give in. This place helped."

"Really?" Was that really what I did for him? I smiled, because that was what Paul did for me too. But it hurt to hear how much he had tried to deny me, us. Still I knew it was in the past and I couldn't hold it against him. I had tried my best to deny my feelings for him too, we were both wrong.

"Yeah. So anyways, this place made me feel calm. For a while it helped me deal with us not getting along or being together. And so I've been coming back here from time to time just to think about everything…Whenever I look out onto the water I can't help but feel like I wanna spend forever with you. The water goes on and on without stopping and that's how I feel about you. It's how my love is for you. I never felt this before Corrie, I hope you understand that."

Paul allowed me to turn in his arms then and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and rested my head against his chest. I couldn't help the few tears that came to my eyes. I was so deeply moved by his words. Things hadn't been easy on either of us, but he loved me in spite of everything. It made me feel like we could weather any storm once we were together. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

He reached up and wiped a tear with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"They're happy tears. I love you Paulie."

"I love you Corrie. _Forever."_

I stretched my body up and he met my lips in a passionate kiss that had me pressing anxiously into him. Paul ended up lifting me so I could wrap my legs around his waist since I didn't want to let his mouth go and he didn't want to strain his neck. I would never get enough of him, of this love.

After a while we rode back down to La Push. Upon securing the bike he led me a long ways down the beach to a spot that had little people around, we were more or less concealed by rocks. I remembered this area as the place where he and I had one of our failed talks. Paul had hidden a bag in the bushes and went to retrieve it. It had a big blanket which we spread out together, and some snacks that Emily had apparently made. She'd even sent me the chocolate chip muffins I loved, along with a few sandwiches, fresh fruit juice and cookies.

Paul of course stripped his t-shirt to just a pair of shorts. I peeled off my jeans and hoodie to reveal a tankini set in a deep yellow, one of my favorite colors.

"Wow…" Paul's eyes roamed all over my body as I stood there nervously. "Corrie…you look….sooo _fucking….hott_ right now," he growled. I laughed and waved him away, but then he dove for me, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me for a spin. I squealed and ran away, enjoying the growling noises he made as he chased me up and down the beach. Finally he decided to catch me – because we both knew he could easily catch me with his wolf speed – and crashed his lips against mine in a searing kiss. I felt the adrenaline pumping in our bodies and it only added to the passion of our kiss.

I broke away, trying to catch my breath and Paul led me over to the blanket and pulled me down next to him. He set to work untying my braid and combing through my hair with his fingers. It had become an unspoken rule that he loved to see my hair down.

We decided to eat a little of our picnic and play a game of twenty questions. I learned all about Paul's favorite sports, music, hobbies and tid-bits about his childhood. We'd even traded most embarrassing memories.

After a while he laid back against the towel, flat on his back. I quickly rolled up a towel into a pillow and stuffed it behind his head. His eyes started to drift close and I just laid there on my stomach next to him and watched his chest rise and fall. He was so beautiful, he was still too good to be true. He wasn't a perfect person, I knew that, but he was perfect for me. I felt truly blessed to have this kind of love and devotion from a guy I was crazy about in return.

He shifted onto his side in his sleep and wrapped his leg around me, keeping me firmly in place. I didn't mind because his body heat kept the chill away whenever the sun dipped behind clouds. I pulled out my Sookie book and started to read since I didn't want to sleep. Sleeping out in the open like this didn't seem safe to me anyway.

I had been reading for a while, lost in my own little world when Paul's voice jolted me back to reality. "Read me some?" he asked with a hoarse voice. I looked over at him to meet a heart-breaking smile which prompted me to lean in for a kiss. I cleared my throat and began to read after I forced myself to break away from his juicy lips.

After six pages Paul was completely engrossed – in between the vampire and shape-shifting fights he loved the sex scenes. It made me blush to read those parts out, especially with the ravenous looks and suggestive touches he gave me on my thighs and along my back. I'm sure the gaping cleavage that was right in front of his face didn't help either. I didn't want to think about us being intimate yet, it was too soon. But it was fun to see Paul enjoy my book, he couldn't believe that people were writing fiction based on his world. Sookie was like Bella Swan, he said, but he wouldn't explain to me exactly what he meant. I found it cool that Bella knew about the pack though. Maybe she and I would become good friends someday.

"Ooooweee!" A shout and a whistle rang out behind us. Paul and I looked back towards the shore to see Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Brady and Collin coming up the beach. Paul groaned miserably, untangling our limbs.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wanted it to be our time alone," he mumbled with a pout. "It's our first date."

"Aww my poor wittle baby," I teased, walking my fingers all over his chest until he swatted me away with a smile. " _Come on_ it'll be fun! And look! Jared's got a football!" I pointed eagerly.

"Exactly!" Paul grimaced and I poked him in the side.

"Okay Grump-a-Lumps, just relax will you? I won't get hurt, promise."

"What did you just call him?" I heard Jared call out behind me with a laugh.

"Don't even think about it," Paul warned me, covering my mouth just as I was about to answer. I licked his hand but still he wouldn't let me go. I narrowed my eyes threateningly at his smug smile. "I spend all my time with these guys, a lick on my hand is nothing babe!" But he released me anyway and got up, stealing the ball from Jared's hand while I got up and hugged Kim.

"If you burst my ball I'll kill you!" Jared shouted as he ran after Paul.

Quil flopped onto the towel and stole some food and I warned him to leave something for Kim.

Us girls decided to go for a quick swim since the weather was actually good today, and although I was already having a good time with just Paul, I felt even happier having some of the pack around. I really wanted to bond with my new Quileute family.

"So how's it going with Paul?" Kim asked as we bobbed in the water.

"It's going alright so far," I blushed smoothing my hair back from my face and tied it into a messy bun.

"Awww! We're all so happy for you, especially Jared. To see Paul leave his player days behind, it's a relief."

I nodded. "Figures. Was he really that bad?"

"Well, let's just say he was indulgent."

I grimaced. "I try not to think about it."

"Well, I won't bring it up again, sorry."

"It's alright Kimmy, no harm no foul."

The boys came and joined us then, splashing and flipping each other into the water. Jared and Paul hoisted Kim and me onto their shoulders and Quil tried to get us to wrestle topless – that resulted in Paul almost dropping me as he lunged to wring Quil's neck. I held onto his hair and forehead super hard to stop myself from falling backwards but that didn't seem to even hurt him.

Wolf genes at their finest.

All in all, I had the best day.

A couple hours later, I was ready to go. I was beginning to feel too tired and scratchy. Paul and I packed up and strolled hand-in-hand back to his bike. We left the others behind still enjoying themselves. Jared would take Emily's cooler bag back to her on our behalf.

"Paul?" a girl's voice called out as we reached the bike. It was in an area where other people parked their bicycles and cars. He and I both turned around and frowned at the same time. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked. I recognized her as the girl from the movies.

"Hey Dianne, I was just leaving," Paul answered shortly, and I almost felt sorry for the girl. Hadn't he said that they'd had a "thing" for a few months? It was probably hurting her to see him with me.

"I can see that. Who's this?" she asked in a clipped tone, sizing me up. I could see the anger and jealousy in her eyes as she rested her hands on her hips.

"No one you need to know," he shot back.

"She looks really familiar," Dianne narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me. I had a feeling she lived close to my grandmother's house, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I doubted she remembered me from the movies.

"Come on babe, hop on." He patted the seat giving me a pointed look that said "Don't argue with me." He handed me my helmet and I slipped it on, keeping the visor open.

"So that's how it is now huh? You're just going to ignore me Paul? You're excuse about not seeing me anymore, needing to get your life together? It was all just a fat lie so you could be with her wasn't it?" Her voice rose a few octaves with every question she threw at my wolf.

I climbed onto the bike feeling awkward and yet annoyed now. Who told her she could speak to my man like that? I shot daggers in her direction but her eyes were planted on my Paul.

"It wasn't a lie. I meant what I said. I needed to let all my dead-weight go so that I could be with the love of my life."

Both Dianne and I sucked in huge breaths but for different reasons. I was stunned he would say something so sweet, and she was just well, stunned.

"You motherfucker! I hate you!" she shrieked.

"Get in line Di," Paul said rather coldly. He climbed on the bike forcing me to slide back. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed, encouraging him to calm down as he was trembling slightly.

"He'll just use you and dump you like he does everyone else!" she yelled at me.

"I highly doubt it, but thank you for your concern," I said calmly with a roll of my eyes before I snapped my visor closed.

Paul popped the bike stand up and we took off. I felt sorry for the girl, I truly did, but I wasn't sorry that she had to go to make room for me in Paul's life.

I couldn't help but wonder how many girls like her would pop up every time I went to La Push. And how much longer could I hold off before my own cousin found out about my betrayal? I knew then that I needed to accept one fact about my relationship with Paul because of our histories: there would always be a blend of the sweet and the sour.

We went back to Paul's place and I took a shower and changed back into my clothes again. He ordered a couple pizzas and we made camp on the couch to watch a movie.

"Where's your mom?" I asked, my mouth full of pepperoni pizza.

"Working a double shift, I probably won't see her til tomorrow."

"Did you tell her about me?"

"Of course I did. I promise you'll meet her sometime soon okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

We continued eating and watching the movie but my mind kept wondering.

"Did she know Dianne?" Paul stopped chewing and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "What? I'm just curious," I explained.

"She didn't really know anyone I hooked up with, but yeah she met Dianne once. It wasn't intentional, it just happened."

"Oh." I could see he felt uncomfortable about this and wouldn't say more.

"Corr, babe, you have nothing to worry about, my mother will love you because I love you and chose you to settle down with. She couldn't be happier that I've left my old ways behind."

I simpered, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. Paul always knew how to say the sweetest things. It was part of his ladies charm that I didn't mind.

"What about your parents? Do you think you will tell them about me soon?"

I stiffened then. "Paul, you know I can't yet. My Dad won't like it. I don't know when will be the right time to say something. I wish I could tell them though, I don't like hiding us."

He nodded and said nothing more. But I could feel his mood drop.

"I don't care what they think about you, it won't change us and how I feel about you. I've chosen you too, and I'm not giving you up," I reassured him.

He looked over at me then, adoration brimming in his eyes.

"I love you," I declared as I felt the imprint tug in my chest.

Paul leaned over and kissed me firmly on the lips, not caring that we were both super greasy right now. "I love you too Birdie," he responded, then rubbed his nose gently against mine.

I broke into laughter. "You're really pushing for this one huh?"

"Only until I think of something better," Paul winked mischievously at me.

We sank back into our movie for a while, but then I noticed Paul's mood change. He seemed preoccupied as he fiddled with the corner of the blanket that was folded on the sofa arm.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He grimaced and shook his head.

"Oh come on Paul, why are you being so secretive?" I was annoyed with all the secrets.

"It's about your Dad." He blurted out, turning to me with weary eyes.

"What about him?"

"I went to see your grandmother before the bonfire, she told me about what happened between them."

"Really? Wow." I was surprised and annoyed that Paul would do that without me, but I was dying to hear the truth.

"I just wanted to know what was going on, I know we were to do it together, but I was just in a mood. I was feeling really inadequate and I went to see her because I knew that I wouldn't be good enough for your parents to accept me, and I was right."

"What is it Paul?" I was worried now.

"Your grandmother knew that you and I would imprint – well not me specifically – but she knew you'd end up with a gray wolf. She told your father about her vision – that you would fall in love with a Quileute not a shape-shifter of course. She told him when you turned sixteen and he said he'd never let you end up living on the Rez. Apparently your family stopped visiting La Push because of that. But from years ago he stopped letting you spend time there because you were too attached, and well he didn't want you and his mother being close. He doesn't seem to like your grandmother because she has the ancient gifts. It's like she's taboo."

I nodded. It sounded about right. I explained to Paul things I remembered from my childhood and my tween years, memories that I had somehow forgotten as I became active in sports and went into high school. Had Dad been trying to make me forget these things all along? Paul then told me that one of my ancestors was an imprint too from the Ephraim Black pack and that totally knocked my socks off. I couldn't believe how magical my family was -my people, my love.

My world was changing so fast, could I keep up with it? What would I do about my parents? I didn't realize I was staring into space until Paul nudged my shoulder and pulled me against his chest.

"What are you thinking?" he asked while nibbling my ear.

"Just about my father, how unkind he has been to Grammie…and to me. He knew I loved it here, I don't see why he has to be so against it? It's my life, Paul. I can't let him ruin it!"

"I know, I don't want him to either. There's nothing for me if I don't have you."

"So my aunt lied when she said it had to do with the house," I gathered.

"Not exactly, your Dad is to inherit the house. They do need help with its upkeep but he refuses to do anything that concerns your mother."

"I can't believe him. He's such a heartless b-word." I grumbled, causing Paul to chuckle and make loudly kissing noises in my neck a few times.

"So this is why you've been freaking out, huh? Talking about not being worthy of me?" I craned my neck to see his face as I confirmed my assumption. Paul nodded sadly and sighed.

"Well you need to stop thinking such foolishness, you hear me? We'll be alright, we just have to do it our way. Maybe Dad will come around once he sees how great you are."

"He'll only think I'm great if I have a bank account big enough to satisfy his expectations."

"One day you will."

"Psshhh, yeah, I hope so, Corr."

And there it was, the dejected attitude. I turned and grasped Paul's face in my hands and kissed him as passionately as I could. I wouldn't let him think poorly about himself. I knew that one day we'd both make something of ourselves when we figured things out.

I also knew that I couldn't let other people come between us now.

They couldn't take away our future.


	25. Hero

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

 **Thank you to my new followers!**

Corrine

The following weekend I had another birthday party to work. That Saturday morning I woke with a massive headache which prevented me from getting out of bed for a whilez. I'd had a bad dream.

 _I felt as though I was in a box, trapped, and everything around me was blurry. There were people crowded all around, whose faces I could not see, whose voices I could not understand. But they were all yelling at me. it was like a huge argument taking place. I felt pain on my body, but I was unable to move, to escape it. I couldn't stop the angry mob from closing in, the box kept getting smaller and smaller._

As I placed my feet on the ground I tried to push it all out of my mind. I wished Paul was with me, but he was probably in his bed as he had patrol til late last night. Although I knew he was likely dead to the world I needed to hear his voice to sooth my dis-ease so I called him.

"Umm?" Came a grunt on the line.

"Hey it's me," I said with an involuntary smile.

"Corrie?" his voice was muffled.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you?"

"'S-okay, what's wrong?" he cleared his throat and I could tell he was more awake now.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream. Needed to hear your voice," I admitted shyly.

"What happened? You need me to come over?"

I was touched by his immediate response but I knew it was already too late in the morning for him to hide in my room unfortunately.

"I'd love to see you but it's not an emergency, I gotta get up anyway…" I sighed. "I just miss you."

"I miss you more baby."

The sexy huskiness of his tone made my body weaken immediately. The urge to be with Paul in his bed was overwhelming. The funny part was that he was likely too sleepy to even guess at what he was doing to me on this phone call.

"Okay well, go back to sleep Paulie," I said regretfully, wishing we could be together now.

"'Kay, Love you babe," he replied in between yawns.

I grinned into the phone, all warm with mushy feelings that replaced my anxiety. "Love you too, bye."

When I hung up I felt better, my headache had receded to a buzz that I knew could cure with breakfast. I got up and went downstairs, ready to face another day.

That night, although I was dog tired from the party as were the twins, Dad insisted we go out to dinner at the local pizza joint. Luckily he preordered our food so we wouldn't have to wait long since it was packed - as expected on the weekend. Members of the basketball team were there and Connor pouted, as he hadn't been invited. But I reassured him that it wasn't the whole team, it was just Marlon and his closest buddies which were about five other guys. We sat at the biggest booth and I tried my best to ignore Marlon and his friends who called out to me when we came in.

"Aren't you gonna say hi?" Joey asked, his arm slung around my shoulder as we sipped on sodas. I was nervous that he'd rub my concealer off the neck bite.

"For what?" I wrinkled my face in disapproval. There was no way I was going to put myself through the torture of their rude comments.

"To be polite?"

" _Fudge polite._ " I mumbled bitterly.

Joey grinned and rolled his eyes.

Forty minutes later, after lots of chat and laughs, I was feeling beyond exhausted, but I was happy to spend this time with my family. It had been a while since we got out together for dinner. The pizza was delicious, but I was too tired to eat much. I excused myself and went to the washroom to get my hands free of pizza grease, and to check on my neck cover-up. The bathrooms were down a hall to the side of the restaurant, so no one at the tables could see anything. There was an emergency exit door on the left opposite the bathrooms that led to the parking lot.

I was not really surprised when I saw Marlon there waiting for me when I came back out. He looked drunk, and I assumed that they'd brought in their own flasks of alcohol, because there was no way Mr. Dinsley would serve alcohol to high-schoolers.

"There she issssssss," he slurred and attempted to wrap his arms around me.

 _"Really_ Marlon? There're kids in this place, couldn't you leave the alcohol til after?"

He rolled his eyes at me. His breath stunk of pizza and booze.

"I wanted to talk to you, I miss you Corrie."

I sighed and removed his arm. "I'm sorry Marlon, but I just can't okay? I don't have those types of feelings for you. We made out a couple times yeah, but I don't want to anymore."

"You think you could just dump me like that? You know who I am?" his temper flared instantly.

I scoffed, "Yeah I do, so why don't you go find another girl who gives a flying fudge about that and leave me alone!"

I shoved him away from me and started to walk back to the table, but Marlon grabbed my arm hard and I cried out in pain as his nails pierced my skin. I tried to shake him off but he just pushed me against the wall, holding me there by pressing his weight into me. He was squeezing my arms way too tight as he tried to kiss me all over my face and neck. His kisses were sloppy and smelly so I gagged a little. I just couldn't shake his vice grip on my arms, I was beginning to feel like the blood circulation was being cut off.

"Marlon please! Stop! You're hurting me!"

This was the second time he was drunk and molesting me. that made me angry, and before i knew it i was kneeing him in the crotch.

"FUCK! You bitch!"

His hand raised above our heads, fixing to slap me but luckily Joey came around the corner just then, headed to the bathroom himself and saw the commotion.

"Get the fuck off my sister!" he yelled and shoved Marlon into the opposite wall hard.

Mr. Dinsley came just then, carrying a case of empty bottles, which he rested on the ground. "What the hell is going on here?"

"He attacked my sister that's what!" Joey pointed at Marlon.

"Do I need to call the chief, Corrine?"

I thought for a minute but said no.

"Marlon, pay your bill and get the hell outta my restaurant, I don't wanna see you in here for at least a month." Mr. Dinsley pointed the way and Marlon quickly scampered back to his friends.

Joey turned me around to look at me while Mr. Dinsley apologized and went back out front to check on Marlon I assumed.

"You've got bruises on your arms."

I looked down at myself and saw the red scratches and bruises forming where Marlon had squeezed me. I sighed, needing Paul to hold me instead of my brother. The cuts were stinging and my arms throbbed as they swelled.

"Come on let's go. Mom and Dad are going to freak."

My parents were standing with Mr. Dinsley, their faces in shock as they turned to me and saw the bruises on my arms.

"Marlon did this to you?" My father screamed.

"He was drunk, he didn't mean to." Why was I sticking up for this idiot? My dumping him for Paul really didn't excuse him putting his hands on me, and yet, I just didn't want any trouble.

"That little _prick,_ wait til I talk to his father!" Dad roared.

"Come on Clark, let's take her home, people are watching," Mom begged.

"I don't care let them watch! Is that all you can think about Julia?"

My brothers and I winced, never witnessing Dad to speak to Mom like that, especially in public. I was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Come on boys," Joey wrangled me and my siblings together and we rushed out of the place, our heads hanging to the floor.

But the worst wasn't over, when I got outside I was just in time to see my Paul beating the crap out of Marlon, his friends unable to hold him back.

"What the fuck!" Joey exclaimed.

"PAUL!" I screamed, and ran over to him. Paul released Marlon, whose face was bloody and swollen already and turned on me.

"Where are you hurt?" he demanded, breathing heavily. He wore no shirt or shoes, only a pair of pants, and I knew that he'd probably been in wolf form when he heard what happened inside. His eyes were wild and violent and for a second I was scared of what he might do next.

"Why did you do this! You could get in trouble!" I screamed.

"He put his hands on you Corrie! He _hurt_ you! And you expect me to just let him get away with it?"

"We're calling Chief Swan you fucking barbarian!" Mike yelled, his phone to his ear.

"Call him then! And then explain to Chief Swan what your friend did to MY GIRL!" Paul roared and we all shrank back.

"CORRINE! WHO IS THIS?" My father bellowed behind us. I jumped and grabbed on to Paul without thinking, he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist, anchoring me to his side. I felt him smell my hair and his shaking subsided to a tremor. He needed me close to keep calm, I understood this without him having to explain. Around us the team was busy helping Marlon get up, one ran inside and came back with napkins to wipe his face.

"You're dead, man!" Marlon pointed at Paul as he stuffed his nostrils.

Paul scoffed and laughed with a sinister glint in his eye. "Yeah, right."

"Who the hell are you and why are you holding my daughter!" Dad demanded, coming right up into our faces – well not really mine since he was at least 6' 2" and closer to Paul's 6'5" height than me.

"Paul Lahote sir, I'm Corrie's boyfriend." Paul said it so confidently that I almost smiled. He didn't care that he was barely dressed and dirty with blood and mud. He was standing up proudly beside me, he had defended my honor. I loved him so much I wanted to kiss him. Not to mention, I felt safe now that he was here. It was just what I had wished for moments ago. This imprint bond had its benefits.

My mother shrieked. "What! Corrie is this true?"

I simply nodded, taking a deep breath and looked my parents in the eyes.

"Whooaaah! Way to go Corr!" Joey chuckled and clapped sarcastically. My parents shot him glares that said "Shut up!"

"Take your brothers to the van now Joe," Dad ordered, throwing him the key to the minivan.

Just then, Chief Swan's car pulled up and he jumped out, slowly making his way over to us with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the scene. I liked the chief, he was a quiet man of little words, who wasn't one for trouble or getting all riled up. He had a big brown mustache and kind brown eyes. The whole town felt it was a pity his wife left him all those years ago, at least Bella had come back to him in the end.

"Good night folks, what seems to be the problem?" he looked at us all, his eyes resting on Paul. He grunted and shook his head, but said nothing. It seemed that they knew each other.

"Marlon Andrews attacked my daughter inside the restaurant while she went to the bathroom that's what! This feller here beat him up." Dad answered. I wasn't sure who he was more pissed at - Marlon, Paul or me.

Chief Swan walked over to Marlon and surveyed his injuries. "You need to get on down to the hospital, call your parents, I'll swing by and take your statement. But you should know better than to put your hands on a girl Marlon Andrews."

"I'm sorry sir. My parents are already on their way here."

"Oh drinking were you? Well, now, that just adds spice to the pot doesn't it." Charlie must have smelled the booze on his breath.

Paul grunted next to me.

"Will you be pressing charges?" Chief turned to look at me.

I shook my head. "I know he didn't mean it Chief, he was just drunk."

Paul grunted in disapproval but I ignored him. I knew he'd want Marlon in jail for what he'd done. But a part of me felt bad because I knew that I had hurt Marlon too.

"Well she's just a minor, so she doesn't really have much of a say," my father interceded.

"I don't want to make this worse than it has to be!" I shouted. "I'll be fine! Marlon just needs to stop drinking and accept that we're not together," I said a bit quieter, feeling embarrassed now.

"She's right Clark, we don't have to make things hard for the boy. He just needs some counselling," Mom said, earning a glare from my father.

Marlon's parents pulled up in their Mercedes Benz. His mother rushed over to him, screaming about his beautiful face. Paul rolled his eyes and I was tempted to as well.

"You alright?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded. "You in pain?" I nodded again. "I need to get you home."

"I don't think we can leave right now." I whispered. I leaned back into this chest, letting his warmth comfort me. I just wanted him to take me away.

My father, the chief and Mr. Andrews were going at it, while the entire population at the pizza place was now in the parking lot watching us.

"The point is, your son is a menace and you need to do something about it! He's seventeen, getting drunk and abusing girls!" I heard my father shout.

"He wouldn't do that unless he was provoked!" Mr. Andrews responded.

"Is that what you're teaching your boy, Jim?" Dad retorted.

"Do I need to call my lawyer? Cause I will!" Mr. Andrews threatened.

Finally Chief Swan told the parents that we should all take a break. Marlon and I needed to be treated and the Chief needed to get everyone's statement.

"I'm not going anywhere til you arrest this hooligan for beating up my son!" Mrs. Andrews persisted, pointing at Paul.

"He was defending ME!" I screamed, spreading my arms in front of Paul protectively as he tightened his grip on my waist. I was scared now that he would be arrested. "If anyone should be arrested it should be the person who did this to my arms!" I showed my arms then, and his parents blanched when they saw the mingling blue and red marks and scratches on my upper arms.

My mother wailed. "How could you do that to her!" she screamed at Marlon.

Mrs. Andrews looked over at her son and went ballistic. She started slapping him all over the place. The chief was forced to restrain her. Marlon weakly defended himself, claiming that he was drunk and that I'd pushed him first, but she slapped him in his swollen mouth and he instantly shut up. Paul giggled a little but I silenced him with a look.

"Listen, listen, listen! Corrine, tell me what happened," the chief asked. "I'm taking this statement _now_ before I arrest the _whole_ lot of yah!"

Paul squeezed my waist reassuringly and I started talking. "I came in with my family, Marlon and his friends called me over, but I ignored them, because I didn't want to talk to him. After I ate, I went to the bathroom, when I came back out Marlon was standing there waiting for me and I reminded him we were over and he grabbed me. I fought him but he kept grabbing me, kissing on me, holding my arms too tight." Paul tensed and growled next to me and I paused to silence him with my eyes. "My brother came and stopped it, and then Mr. Dinsley came and told Marlon to get out and banned him for a month. My family and I were leaving and when I got out here Paul was beating Marlon for what he did to me."

"Marlon is that true?" The chief asked Marlon now. Marlon obviously didn't want to answer, but with one look from his Mom he nodded his head that it was.

"Where did you get the alcohol?"

"I had a flask."

"Humph," the chief grunted as he continued to write on his notepad.

"But _he_ wasn't even inside the place! Look at him! Frickin' Tarzan! He shouldn't be allowed to get away with this!" Marlon pointed at Paul as he now held his bandana against his bleeding nose. Paul growled and I held him back, begging him not to make any response that would get him in trouble.

"If you wanna press charges against him for defending someone you attacked, then I'll be sure the town presses charges against you for assault and underage drinking, capiche? If you want to ruin your life just say the word and I'll help yuh," Chief Swan said, and I was most shocked.

"That won't be necessary, Chief, I think my son's learned his lesson." Mr. Andrews said through clenched jaws. I could see that he really wanted to go after Paul, but was smart enough to see that it wouldn't be wise for his image. The Andrews family was really arrogant given that they owned a lot of properties in town. Marlon had a black eye, busted nose and lip and a couple bruises, clearly Paul had gone easy on him and I was grateful.

"Okay, well you'll be reporting to _my_ office _every day_ for counselling and I will put you on community service til I see that you've learned your lesson," the chief said sternly. Marlon nodded, humbled now.

"Thank you Chief Swan," my Dad said with relief.

"What about him?" Mrs. Andrews pointed at Paul.

"I will deal with Paul, don't you worry."

Paul and I looked at each other, and his grip tightened on me again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andrews, take him and get him cleaned up."

"Thank you Chief," Mr. Andrews said, sliding back into his car while Mrs. Andrews drove Marlon's car out the lot.

"I don't think you need to press charges, Clark, just take your daughter home and clean those bruises up. You all can come see me anytime if she's having any trouble or If you decide that's what you wanna do. We'll go from there, I've got her statement."

"We will, thank you."

The Chief then turned to me and Paul. "I'll talk to Billy about this, and he'll decide what to do with you. If I catch you in any more trouble here in Forks, you'll be banned, is that understood?" he said, staring Paul dead in the eyes.

"Yes Chief, no problem."

"Alright Paul. Now you take care Corrie, and I'll be checking in with you to see how you're doing."

"Thanks Chief Swan."

"Alright, good night now."

We watched him disband Marlon's friends and all the other onlookers, then speak to Mr. Dinsley, taking his statement.

My Dad then turned on me, both he and Mom wearing unhappy faces. "Now I think we've caused enough trouble for Mr. Dinsley in one night, so it's time to get home. Paul, I expect to see you at my house first thing tomorrow to give me an explanation as to what you're doing with my daughter."

"Yes sir," Paul nodded, and I could feel his relief. But I knew better than to feel relieved yet.

"Corrie, get in the car please, it's time to go home."

My parents walked to the car and I turned to face Paul. I buried my face in his chest, not caring what anyone had to say about my Paulie. He was my hero, he came here for me because I needed him. He held me as close as possible, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I'll meet you in your room later okay?"

"But-"

"No buts Corrie, I need to be with you, I need to calm Bullet, cause he still wants Marlon's head, you understand?"

I nodded then, and just kissed his lips before walking to my family's waiting minivan.

 **Paul**

When my girl told me she was going to dinner with her family I didn't think much of it, because with her parents she should be safe right?

Wrong.

I didn't intend to go check on her because I technically couldn't be on Cullen territory a.k.a. Forks in wolf form. I made it to the border and then turned around, when the panic stabbed my heart. Something was wrong with Corrie. I raced all the way to the pizza joint following the pull.

I heard what her brother was saying to her as I waited, hidden in the car park. Someone had hurt her arms. I wasn't so stupid as to go inside dressed how I was, I listened first and determined that she wasn't in any immediate danger. Like a true predator, I waited for _him_ to show himself. I heard the proprietor throw Jock Boy out and as soon as he came to his car I wiped that smugness off his face.

He didn't stand a chance against me, neither did his cronies. I knew that Corrie would be upset, but she needed to know that I'd die for her. She was my life and my primary duty was to protect her. No matter the risks or the consequences. I couldn't believe that I had once thought that Jock Boy was a safer option for her than me.

Letting her go home without me after what he did to her was hard. I just wanted to grab her and run into the forests and take her to my house, tend to her wounds. It's what the wolf needed. But instead I'd have to settle for meeting her in her room when her family was asleep.

As soon as I phased and ran from Forks I was joined by a jumble of voices in my head.

 _We should have gotten that filthy bloodsucker!_ (Quil)

 **It will be back and we'll get it.** (Sam)

 _It could have hurt Claire!_

But it didn't! She's fine, you did a good job Quil. (Jared)

 _What the hell is going on?_ I shouted.

 **Paul where have you been?** Sam demanded.

 _I had to go to Corrie, she was attacked._

 **What! Is she alright? Was it a leech?**

 _Not it was her ex. Her arms are badly bruised. But she'll be okay, I'm waiting for her family to go to sleep so I can check on her properly._

 **Meet us at my house now. Jared get Collin and run patrol,** Sam ordered.

I knew he couldn't expect me not to go back to Corrie!

 **This is pack business Paul.**

I continued to run with a serious headache as the others continued to talk about the vampire attack. Apparently some rogue had gotten on to First Beach where Quil had taken Claire to see the sunset. Emily and Seth were there too. They chased it down but it got away. It was the same one Leah, Seth and I had chased a while back. Because Sam was Alpha I couldn't help but feed off of his anger and disgust with the leech for getting too close to his imprint and her niece. Plus after what had happened with Marlon I was already ready for blood. I wanted to kill something.

I went to Sam's and we organized patrol schedule. He wanted at least four of us on patrol at once so that every inch of the Rez was properly covered. He had a feeling that the leech would be back soon. Those creatures didn't like when people stopped their plans, it would want to come back and we needed to figure out why and what it wanted. He called the Cullens and a few of us went to the border to meet them.

"I'm sorry, we don't know this vampire," Edward said, having seen the picture of the leech in our heads. He grimaced and looked at the Doc.

"This vampire got close to our imprints, it was quite daring really. It would help if you could keep an eye out, explain to him not to ever step foot in La Push again or he's dead." Sam was the only one of us in human form.

"We'll check around and see what we can find but we can't guarantee that we'll find him." It was the cowboy speaking now.

"Please let us know if you find anything as soon as possible. It seems we can't catch a break, every time one of you shows up we have to boost our patrols. My pack spends too much time as wolves. We have lives to live." The pack growled in agreement with our Alpha. We all just wanted to live our lives and be teenagers again.

"And we are deeply sorry for that. We never meant to cause so much trouble to the Quileute by being here, please understand that this is our home, it's where we feel most comfortable." The Doc answered calmly.

"Well it's our home too, and we're tired of all the interference. This rogue could cause yet another young boy to phase, adding more to my plate."

"If there's anything we can ever do to ease your burden Sam, please don't hesitate to ask."

Sam just grunted and turned around to go phase again. We all followed except for Jacob who was busy glaring at Bella's fiancé. Just thinking about it made me shiver, that girl was strange. I trotted back and bit his tail.

 _Come on Jake, just leave it alone._

 _ **Hurt her, and you're dead.**_ He said to Cullen.

"I can say the same to you." The vampire turned and ghosted away in a gush of sickly sweet air.

Jacob and I turned and ran in the opposite direction, deep into the forest.

With that whole mess I didn't get to visit Corrie until it was the wee hours of the morning. I climbed into her window to find her sprawled on her bed, heavy bags under her eyes and bandages on her arms. She looked as though she hadn't gotten any sleep. I crept to the door and locked it to be safe. I gently climbed on the bed beside her and she jumped up. I covered her mouth before she could scream loud enough to alert her parents.

"It's me! It's me baby! Don't scream! Shhh!" I whispered urgently in her ear.

She immediately broke down and nestled her face in my chest, sobbing the most heart-wrenching cries.

"I'm here, I love you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Birdie. I should have never let him put his hands on you." She had no idea how horrible I felt. I had promised her I'd never let anyone hurt her, and I had broken my vow.

She sniffled and looked up at me, in the dark I could see how bloodshot and red-rimmed her eyes were. "I-I couldn't sleep, I kept seeing his face."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier Corr, Sam wouldn't let me leave, we have a situation on the Rez."

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to tell you about that now, it's not as important as you getting some sleep. I'll explain it when you feel better." I knew she was tired of the secrets but I couldn't upset her any further.

"Paul, don't leave me…" she whimpered as I settled her onto my chest.

"I don't want to baby, if it was up to me, we'd be in _my_ bed right now until you were okay. I just wanna take you away from here, so fuckin' bad. You're my whole world, I can't lose you Corrie. I can't do my job if you're so far away, you need to be in La Push." I held her close and kissed her head a hundred times. I loved her so much my chest was swollen with worry.

"I wanna go with you too, I don't want to be here, my parents are acting like fudgeholes."

I chuckled. "Fudgeholes?"

"Yeah - I don't swear."

"Okay, well, just try not to worry about them okay? I'm here to support you no matter what."

"I'm scared they won't let us be together."

 _"Can_ they stop us from being together baby? They can't stop us from loving one another. Soon you'll be eighteen, and we can be together whether or not they endorse it."

"I don't want them to be against us, I love my family."

"I know baby, but just know that I'm prepared to take care of you no matter what, I'll get my shit together and I'll provide for you, I promise."

Corrie nodded in my chest.

"But let's just hope it doesn't come to all of that, okay? Now get some sleep."

In a few minutes she was snoring softly and I allowed myself to sleep with her. It was almost daylight but I wouldn't leave until I heard someone knocking at her door.

That happened three hours later. I was beyond groggy but it was worth it, laying there with her. She'd finally gotten some sleep. I woke her and kissed her desperately before jumping out the window. When I got home Corrie called me and said her parents wanted me to come for Sunday lunch. I told her I'd be there, and I knew just who to bring with me as back-up.

I went to Mrs. Redbird's home as soon as I had some breakfast. Leanne's mom shot me a nasty look and I grimaced. I waited on the porch and Mrs. Redbird shuffled out to me.

"Morning Mrs. Redbird."

"Good morning, Paul."

"Um, I need to ask you a favor." She raised her eyebrows at me. "I have to go to your son's house for lunch to talk him. Last night this boy attacked Corrie, he grabbed her and bruised up her arms, and I kinda went crazy on him and beat him up. So now they know about us and want to talk to me."

"Is she okay?"

"Well, she had nightmares last night. But she isn't too injured otherwise, some bruises."

"So you want me to go with you then?"

"I'd be grateful. I feel like we need an adult on our side, someone who can help us get through to Mr. Redbird."

"Alright, just let me get ready then."

"I'll be by before midday."

She nodded and head back inside. I ran back home and got myself together, pulling out my best dress shirt and my cleanest pair of jeans and shoes. I didn't want them to remember me as a shirtless savage. I gave my clothes a quick ironing and then went out to wash my old truck

I picked up Mrs. Redbird at twenty minutes to twelve. Leanne huffed at me when she saw I was taking her grandmother somewhere.

"You got some nerve, Paul Lahote! How can you come around here acting like you don't even know me huh? Why are you taking my grandmother out?"

"Lee-anne! This is Council business, so mind your manners young lady," her grandmother answered as she came towards the truck. I closed the door behind Mrs. Redbird and hopped behind the wheel, trying not to let my nerves show.

"Where are you going Mom?" Leanne's mother called out to the truck, crossing her arms. She looked just as pissed, they really didn't like me.

"I've got to go to a meeting, I'll be back in a few hours, just relax Jody."

And with that we were off. I was surprised she didn't tell her family the truth. When I crossed the border Mrs. Redbird turned to me and asked, "So are you sure you're ready for this?"

I cleared my throat and tried not to be too nervous. "I have no choice but to be. It's now or never."

"Just make sure you don't lose your temper. No growling or any wolf behavior."

"I know. I'll control it."

"It won't be so easy."

"I know, but I don't care, she's worth it."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Hopefully her father will believe you. I know you have good intentions towards her."

"Thank you." I didn't remember my grandparents, so I was happy to have Mrs. Redbird put her confidence in me like a grandmother would. I promised myself that I would help her out around the house if that was what she needed.

I pulled up to Corrie's house and she ran outside straight into my arms before she realized her grandmother was here. "I missed you Paul," she leaned into me. She couldn't raise her arms to hug me back so I had to be gentle with her.

"I missed you too sweetheart, but I'm here now, we can do this." She nodded against my shoulder as I stroked her hair lovingly.

"Well nice to see you too Corrine."

"Grammie!" Corrie's shocked smile was priceless as she left me and ran to her grandmother and allowed the old woman to embrace her. "Oh Grammie, I'm so happy you came, I had no idea!"

"You know I'd do anything for my Little Shadow. Now let me see your arms." Corrie and I both grimaced as she showed her the bruises and cuts which had scabbed over.

"I brought something for you to rub on them okay? Don't worry, it'll be alright." Mrs. Redbird kissed my imprint on her forehead and I took a breath of relief. I believed her. Corrie took my hand and led us forward to the door. We stepped inside the house and the whole family stood there waiting for us.

Mr. Redbird came forward with a pissed off face.

"Well, _this_ is a surprise."


	26. Forbidden

**No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.**

 **Corrine**

Words couldn't describe how happy I was that Grammie came to support Paul and me as we talked to Dad and Mom about us. Just having Paul there settled my nerves, especially after the rough night I'd had. He looked so handsome in a black dress shirt, jeans and leather shoes. I'd never seen him so formal. From the time he stepped into our house, he didn't let my hand go, and I was glad because it kept me calm. Not even when he shook hands with the others did he slacken his grip on mine.

The twins of course had no filter, they asked if he was a giant, and if he killed people. Connor sulked, which was actually pretty normal for him. Joey tried to act like a tough guy, obviously intimidated by Paul's size. My brothers were happy to see Grammie however and I saw tears in her eyes as she held each one of them and whispered quiet words to them. It hurt my heart to see how much she'd missed us. My mother was welcoming but aloof, as always when it came to my father's family – Dad had trained her well.

My father seemed totally immune to everything which really added to my pain. I was worried that we wouldn't get through to him because he'd already decided that his answer was no to me and Paul. Mom just tried to keep her smile in place, I knew that she'd support Dad no matter what.

After I introduced Paul to everyone, we went straight to the table to eat. Mom had to rush and make a space for Grammie, right next to Dad. Paul and I sat next to one another, our fingers laced tightly. We couldn't stop sneaking glances at one another. Even if it turned out bad I couldn't believe he was here in my house with my family.

"I love you, relax," he whispered in my ear. I immediately blushed and tried to ignore the stares we were getting from my parents and brothers.

Mom started dishing out food for the boys and Dad served Grammie the platters for her to select her portions. Once again she took only small amounts of food.

"Is that all you're eating?"

"Yes, Clark, it's all I need, thank you. It looks delicious Julia."

"Thank you, Martha."

Once the food was all served out and we started eating, Dad started firing at Paul. I felt him stiffen with the first question, knowing he was now on guard.

"So, what do you do Paul?"

"Uh, well I -"

"He works for the Council, Clark." Grammie interrupted.

"Oh really? Doing what?"

"He is actually part of a policing unit we set up to keep the Reservation safe. We've been having some trouble in the last two years. Sam Uley and his boys help keep us safe."

"Oh really? I thought Sam was running a gang?" Dad scoffed.

"We are not a gang, we patrol the Reservation and keep it safe," Paul insisted, his tone hard, leaving no room for protest.

"So how do you like that Paul?" My mother asked.

"Well, it's long hours, but it feels good to protect our tribe, like what I was born to do."

"So is that what you intend to do for the rest of your life?" My father asked gruffly.

"Well, if Chief Swan can do it then he sure can, right?" Joey interjected and I shot him a grateful smile.

"Well, let's be honest, it probably doesn't pay much, does it?"

"Clark! Please don't be rude to our guest," Mom reprimanded, blushing.

"Well, that's what we invited him here for, to get to know him Julia!"

Paul cleared his throat. "It doesn't, but I live at home with my mom and we get by. I'm actually good with my hands, so I'm trying to find part time work in mechanics or construction or maybe furniture building. That way I can save money for my future." He looked over at me when he said the last part and I smiled, knowing he really meant our future.

"So it's just you and your mother then?" My mother asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Where is your father?" Dad continued.

"I don't know sir. He took off a few months ago."

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that," Mom apologized.

"That's fine."

I squeezed Paul's hand under the table and smiled at him, he was doing great so far.

"How old are you?" Joey asked now.

"Eighteen."

"What? No way! Dude, you're huge!"

"Yeah, I know, I had a wicked growth spurt almost two years ago, and it doesn't seem to want to stop," Paul blushed and shoved more food in his mouth. I found it cute how he pretended that the regular human-sized plate of food he had in front of him was enough.

"So how did you and Corrie meet?" Mom asked.

Paul looked at me and smiled first. "Well, Corrie came down to First Beach with a bunch of her friends when school was out and we were introduced. We have a mutual friend, Jacob Black. Then we ran into each other at the movies the next night, and well, I just kinda knew that I wanted to be with her, and I felt like the luckiest guy when she told me she felt it too. It just happened, I guess." Paul was looking at me the whole time, his words a bare whisper at the end.

Even though we both knew it wasn't so clear cut, that his version was seriously truncated, we both knew that it was still true. Our connection had been instant, just difficult too. His eyes burned with love for me and I was melting in my chair. I wanted to kiss him right there and then, then my father interrupted us by clearing his throat.

"You sound quite serious there." My father's voice was very strained and I was sure he had lost a few shades of color on his face.

"Well, I am sir, I plan to be with Corrie as long as she wants me to be. I'd do anything for her, I love her, sir."

My mother gasped while my grandmother looked at us both with a slight smile. I figured she was pleased or amused, or both. Maybe Dad's face was the true source of her emotions right now.

"You _do_ realize that she's only seventeen right?"

"Dad, I'll be eighteen soon."

"You're still a child Corrine, you shouldn't be in such a serious relationship at such a young age."

"I _am not_ a child Dad!" I was insulted that he'd call me one. I was not nine like my brothers.

"May we be excused?" Toby asked miserably, and to my relief. I really didn't want anyone else here. My mother nodded and Connor, Luke and Toby excused themselves. Joey settled in, ready for the show.

"You and Julia weren't much older than they were when you met and got pregnant and got married Clark, why be so hypocritical now? Don't you remember how scared you both were to approach your parents? How much you wanted their blessing? I'm older but I remember every single detail."

My mouth had been hanging open the entire time my grandmother spoke, I couldn't believe it. Paul almost choked on his food and Joey got upset.

"Are you guys serious right now?" Joe shrieked.

"Joey, it was a long time ago, relax," Mom said, touching his arm affectionately. I could see she was feeling embarrassed. This was not something our parents had ever discussed.

"I'm out," he stomped away with his plate going down into the basement.

"Was that really necessary Mother? Julia and I were twenty, not eighteen for the record!" Dad barked at Grammie, who just smirked at him.

"Well I wanted to remind you that you weren't perfect. Corrine deserves to be treated fairly, that's why I'm here."

"So you knew about this? The two of them? You set them up didn't you?" Dad asked. Paul stirred uncomfortably and seemed worried.

"Paul came to me and told me a few days ago that he was in love with my grand-daughter. He asked for my help telling you this. They haven't been together long, they've barely seen each other because Corrie can't come to the Reservation. I did not set them up, Clark."

I wanted to kiss my Grammie for being on our side.

"I see. So I guess you're feeling rather proud right now, huh? Your whole _'prophecy thing'_ coming true?" Dad spat with open disdain.

Grammie scoffed. "It's not about feeling proud, Clark, it's about supporting your daughter."

"Yeah Dad, it's about supporting me!" I added.

Paul squeezed my hand and gave me eyes that said, "Watch it babe."

"She knows now? That's why she invited you here?" Dad rounded on his mother, really upset now.

"I am the one who invited Mrs. Redbird to support Corrie," Paul spoke up. "I figured she knew why you weren't allowing Corrie to come to the Reservation. I wanted to find a way for you both to squash things so that Corrie and I could see each other freely."

"And Grammie told Paul and he told me. I don't see why you try to keep me away from La Push Dad. So what if I love it there? It's where you grew up! And if I want to be with Paul I don't see what the problem is! He's better than Marlon! Marlon hurt me and he has a drinking problem! It's my life! I can choose for myself," I whined like a spoilt child. But I was determined to have my way, to make my parents see reason.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! You know _nothing_ about the real world Corrie. Your mother and I have sheltered you and made sure you were set on the right path!" He turned to Paul then, he lips curled back in a sneer, "And because of that I'm not letting you see my daughter, _Paul."_

"You can't do that Clark," Grammie said just as sternly.

"Mother, stay _out_ of this! You've done enough damage, brainwashing my child!"

"Don't speak to Grammie that way!" I yelled.

"Corrie!" Mom reprimanded me, but I didn't care.

"You're over-reacting Clark! Nothing is wrong with them being together. I know Paul and he genuinely cares about Corrine. _You_ are the one who's been brainwashing her but Corrine is grown now, and you can't anymore. You can't make her believe that he is a bad person just like you can't turn her against me – she has a mind of her own!"

"You can't tell me how to raise my daughter! Especially when you didn't exactly raise yours properly!" we all gasped and looked at my father.

"Clark!" My mother reprimanded.

"Stay out of this Julia," Dad warned sternly, causing Paul to squeeze my hand firmly under the table. Our plates of food were forgotten by then.

I couldn't believe what was happening to my family. My world was crumbling before my very eyes – all because I was in love.

"And what do you mean by that?" Grammie asked coldly. "You _better_ have a well-thought out answer, Clark! This is your house but you can't disrespect me, I am _still_ your mother."

"Jody chose the _most deadbeat_ guy she could think of to impregnate her, _I_ am the one who had to help her financially all those years before she found a job. _I_ am the one who paid for Leanne's needs! You want Corrie to end up like that? Dependent on me, on her brothers to support her when he decides to get up and leave her?" he gestured to Paul and I heard the low rumbling erupt in Paul's throat.

I reached over and rubbed his shoulder in warning, leaning my head against him as my mind whirled with all this tornado of new information. My aunt must have had a hard life when she was a young mother, and I'm sure her brother did nothing to make her feel better about her situation.

"Jody made a mistake but she got her life together! You can't hold that against her, she did what was right, she had her child and she improved herself." I could see how hurt my grandmother was that her own son would speak about his twin sister that way.

"I would never treat Corrie like that! With all due respect you don't know me sir! You don't know what I would or wouldn't do!" Paul practically growled.

"Look at him, look at his behavior! And this is the boy you think MY daughter should be with? You weren't there to see him last night Mother, he was dressed like some kind of jungle person, all wild and dirty! He almost killed a boy. Is that who you want for my child?"

"I was on patrol! And he HURT her!"

"Oh, is _that_ how you dress for work?" my Dad shot back.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. I just couldn't take it anymore. Too many voices too much anger, my head was spinning and my chest felt tight. But I needed to stand up for the two people who came here for me. "You can't talk to Paul that way Dad! Or Grammie! You're wrong! You don't know anything!"

Dad snorted. "Oh I don't huh? Well there is one thing I do know! You are MY child and you will NOT be tied to the Rez, Corrie. I work _too_ hard to give you something better, for you to end up in that place! You deserve a life out there in the world where good things can happen for you. The Rez is a dead-end, this boy is a dead-end. He's not good enough for you!"

"I am _not_ a dead-end," Paul seethed, his hand shaking in mine.

"Calm down," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. Grammie shot him a stern look and Paul closed his eyes no doubt to count backwards in his mind.

"I'm sorry Paul, I am sure my husband didn't mean to be so cruel as to imply _that."_

"Yes I did! My feelings haven't changed. I don't want her to be with this boy. I know exactly what will happen and I _forbid_ it!"

"He is not a boy!" I shrieked.

"What about college Corrie? Don't you want to go away to school? Don't you want to study and maybe get a job somewhere else? You can't know that you want to live in La Push?" Mom tried to be kind with the way she said it, but her words just sickened me further.

"Whatever I decide when the time comes, _includes_ PAUL. He supports whatever future I want to have." What angered me was that my parents assumed that Paul would make me run away to be with him or something. They just figured he'd work some crappy job for the rest of his life and brainwash me into abandoning my future. But I couldn't box him in like that, I would never crush his spirit by not believing in him.

"You're so naïve! You _will_ throw your life away because you think you can't be without _him!_ What are you gonna do huh? Be the breadwinner while he sits on the couch all day drinking beer?" Dad argued.

I knew I couldn't live without Paul, but I was never planning on throwing my life away. Paul would never allow it either. It's true I was undecided about college, but there was no way I was bringing that up now.

"Clark, you are being a fool," Grammie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "And if you think you're comparing her to your sister, you need to look again, Jody has a good job at the school, she is happy."

"Don't call me a fool in my own house!" my father hissed. My mother and I both winced at the cruelty on his face, but Grammie acted like she'd never heard him. She didn't even blink.

"Dad please! You've got to stop acting like this! Grammie isn't responsible for Paul and I being together or anything. We're happy, we just want to have your blessing and acceptance."

"Well you'll NEVER get it as long as I live!"

"Sir, please, you've got to calm down, we mean no disrespect, and I have no intentions of corrupting your daughter, I support Corrie's decision for college or whatever she wants to do."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you do, and I'm _sure_ you'll get her pregnant before she has a chance to leave Forks! You think I don't know you? Boys like you? Well she's not some meal ticket you can cash in on!"

"Clark, please! You're going overboard!" Mom pleaded, her face beet red. I could see how appalled she was by my father's maniacal behavior, so was I.

"You don't know a _thing_ about me! The only thing you've done is _assume!"_ Paul growled, shaking again. Things had just reached a new level of crazy.

"Just STOP IT!" I screamed, and pushed off my chair from the table. "You're acting like a crazy person Dad!"

"That's _enough_ young lady! This foolishness ends NOW! Paul I'd like you to take my mother and go back where you came from, and NEVER come back, do you hear me?" Dad jumped up, his veins popping in his forehead as he glared at the three of us.

I released Paul's hand and ran upstairs to my room. I could hear my father shouting to Paul asking him where he was going. He was close behind me, his heavy footsteps booming up the stairs.

I opened the bedroom door and waited for him to catch me as I started to cry. Sure enough I was in his arms and Paul was holding me together. I heard him slam my door and lock it so we'd be alone. This was just like my dream I realized. The arguing, the blurriness…my future was uncertain. I was being boxed in by my father and it was killing me. I couldn't let this continue, I couldn't let him control my life. He couldn't tell me who to love!

When I finally could talk I looked up into the patient eyes of my wolf. "What are we going to do?" I croaked, my voice hoarse from crying. I sighed and buried my face in his chest, breathing his scent deeply into my body, calming my anxiety. Paul simply held me, stroking my hair. His heartbeat was beautiful against my ear. I was so glad that he was with me.

"I love you so much Paul, I don't want to lose you," I whispered.

"Me either babe. I promise, everything will be alright. When you're finished high school, our life can begin."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him again, worried.

"I mean that even if your parents separate us now, it won't be forever."

I shook my head vigorously. "NO, you can't leave me, I _need_ you Paul, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I don't want to come between you and your folks, you deserve to continue living a happy life. I'm not here to separate you and to make you sad, I'm here to love you and make you happy, and by coming between you and them, I'm not doing that am I?"

"Paul, I can't be happy without _you."_

"You'll _never_ be without me. We can be together when you graduate, it's only a year away, not even a full year. By then, I'll have my life together, I'll take care of you. And if you decide to go to school somewhere else, I'll wait for you still. I'll always be yours."

I didn't like this. How did we come to this? Why was Paul so okay with us being apart? This wasn't what I wanted, at all! I could learn to live without my parents, hell I'd have to do it anyways when I finally moved out. I didn't expect to live next door to them or see them every day. What I couldn't live without was my wolf.

"Paul you know we can't ever be apart! Don't say this!"

"Listen to me Corrie." He held my face in his hands. "I'm giving you a solution. I'm not asking you to run away from home just to be with me if your father forbids us from being together. I am telling you to finish school and then come back to me. If that's what we have to do, then I'm prepared to do it. I won't die knowing that you're okay. I'll still watch over you, I'll still talk to you every day on the phone, I can still visit you as Bullet if you want. I can put aside my needs to make sure that you're alright."

"But _I_ can't, and _I_ won't. You're _mine_ and I'm _yours,_ we have to _be_ together." I poked him in the chest repeatedly, giving into the anger, not caring that it was affecting my bruises.

"I know Corrie, I know. But I can't take care of you yet, I need more time to put things in place for us. As much as I now hate your father, I need him to take care of you until I can on my own. You understand that, right?" Paul grabbed my hand in his massive one and crushed me to his chest. "Please tell me you understand."

I broke down again, weeping in his arms.

I understood, but I didn't want Paul to ever let me go.

 **Paul**

My heart was breaking, telling Corrine such lies. I wouldn't be alright if she and I were forced to stay apart. I'd be fucking angry. I just didn't want to put her in a position where she'd be unhappy because of her family. I didn't want to force her to sneak around or run away, or choose. And I didn't want her to give up her dreams because I couldn't leave La Push anytime in the near future because of fucking vampires.

I would wait if I had to. And I'd put on a mask to get her through it. She would not lose out on anything because of our love. It was pathetic that I could actually identify with how Cullen felt when he left Bella back then. You do hard shit to protect the woman you would die for.

As angry as I felt towards her father, I would not let him beat me. He wouldn't get rid of me. As hard as it would be, it would give me time to build her a home to raise my children in. It would give me time to set a solid foundation for us. It would tear my heart in two to be away from her, to not be able to take her on a date, but I had my eyes on the prize: forever. We were imprinted, her father couldn't take that away, he could only delay us, that would be all.

No, he couldn't take our love away.

 _Never._

Her mother called out and knocked on the door so I reluctantly unlocked it. She stood there staring at her daughter in my massive arms. "Martha's ready to go home now, Paul." She was holding a small leather pouch in her hand, which she came in and rested on Corrie's desk. I knew it had to be the imprint diary.

I simply nodded and rubbed Corrie's back faster, signaling that I was pulling away.

"Paul, don't go," she cried miserably.

"He has to take your grandmother home sweetie." Her mother tried to pry us apart and I growled. She looked at me startled and I cleared my throat loudly, hoping she'd think that was what I'd done instead.

It was happening, our inevitable separation.

"You can't do this Mom please! You have to talk to Dad, I love him I can't be without Paul." Corrie was beside herself with grief. I'd never seen her like that before, it hurt so bad to feel what she was feeling: disbelief, agony, betrayal, desperation. I was still here and it was as if she were already broken in two.

"Corrine please, just stop this! You're being ridiculous!" I tensed at her mother's words. She had no idea what Corrie and I had been through just to be together, there was nothing ridiculous about Corrie's reaction to what we now faced because of her and her husband.

"You don't understand, you wouldn't get it, it's not like you and Dad!" Corrie was mumbling and crying now and I grew more worried for her state of mind.

"Shh, baby, please, just try to be strong for me, I'm begging you," I told her quietly. "I love you, always, this doesn't change a thing, okay? I promise."

Her mother looked at me with pity for a fleeting moment as I passed Corrie, my heart, into her arms. Corrie sank to the floor and I tried to pick her up but her mother pushed me away.

"Just GO! Take Martha home! You've caused enough trouble don't you think?"

I started to tremble then, on the verge of losing my temper. Amidst her screams, I closed Corrie's door and leaned against it, my heart pounding, the heat building, my limbs vibrating. But my mind fought against it. I had to keep my secret, I had to keep my promise to Mrs. Redbird that I wouldn't phase. I had to be strong for Corrie. Under my breath I hummed a lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a boy, trying my best to calm down and not break the door down in the process. Her sobs were loud and piercing which made it impossible to be calm.

"What's the matter?" I heard a small voice ask. I looked down and saw one of the twins looking up at me with interest.

"I – I just…don't want to be mad…" or a wolf right now.

"I feel you. Sometimes I get mad too. When we're upset, Mom says 'use your words,'" he said casually. He then shrugged his shoulders and disappeared down the hall.

The kid was just the distraction I needed to get my shit together. I slipped into the bathroom across the hall, which smelled of Corrie's pineapple shampoo, and splashed cold water on my face. I looked in the mirror and tried to convince myself that I could face her father one more time and not lose my cool. I slowly descended the stairs and nodded to Mrs. Redbird.

"Yes Paul, I'm ready."

"Sorry for the wait. I was just trying to calm Corrie down," it was hard to appear so normal now.

"She'll be alright Paul. I promise."

"She is not your concern, either of you!" her father interjected.

I struggled to ignore him. If he had seen what I was being forced to leave behind upstairs, he wouldn't say that. My chest was aching because I knew Corrie was still crying for me. Corrie was _definitely_ my concern, I'm her protector.

"Like I said, I don't want you coming around _my_ daughter. So I hope that if you really love her, you'll respect that she's living under _my_ roof, and therefore must follow _my_ rules. I won't let you ruin her life."

"Yes sir. But I have no intentions of ruining her life," I said simply. I wasn't about to give him what he wanted, I wasn't going to prove to him that I was just some out-of-control ruffian who went around beating up people. It wasn't far from the truth, but I knew when to fight and when not to.

"Let's go Paul. I've had enough of this _nonsense."_ Mrs. Redbird glared at her son. "Your father must be rolling in his grave right now. You hate yourself if you hate your own people, marrying a pale face doesn't make you better than any of us, you're still the boy that came out of my womb." She held her head high and walked out the front door which I held open for her. I felt proud of the old gal. Corrie's father turned deep red then and he looked as though he would burst with rage.

 _Welcome to the club buddy._ He was lucky he wasn't a wolf or we'd be going at it in the backyard right now.

I helped her into my truck and got in on the other side. I started the engine but it was hard to move because I could hear Corrie still crying for me and calling my name. The front door suddenly burst open and she came barreling down the driveway.

"Corrie!" I cried out and in two seconds I swept her up into my arms and kissed the tears all over her face. I knew her bruises were likely hurting but she didn't care. I could hear the neighbors stirring with all the commotion.

"Corrine! Get back in this house _right_ NOW!" her father yelled from the doorway.

"Be strong baby, I promise, I'll come to your window tonight." I knew it wasn't the right thing to say, being opposite to my agreement to stay away. But I couldn't bear to see her like this. It wasn't right. I couldn't deal knowing that she was this upset. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face splotchy and tear-stained. This wasn't the Corrie I knew. She needed me and I wouldn't abandon her, not tonight, not ever. We'd find a way.

She nodded then and looked at me with hope.

"I promise." I told her, smoothing back her hair.

She buried her face in my neck, her arms locked around my neck despite the pain I knew she had to be feeling. That motivated me to carry her up the driveway, into the house and towards the stairs, not looking once at anyone else in our way. I had to do this for her, no matter what.

"Where do you think you're going!" her father barked at my back, but I didn't care. He reached out and grabbed my shoulder and I almost dropped Corrie to punch him in the face.

"I'm taking CARE of her!" I bellowed so loudly that the whole place shook. Corrie whimpered against my chest and I immediately apologized to her. I must have really hurt her ears. I shot her father a glowering look, letting him know to back the fuck off then continued up the carpeted stairs. He was officially working my LAST nerve.

Once in her room I gently laid her on the bed, slipped off her shoes and tucked her between the sheets. I whispered my undying devotion in her ear and asked her to stop crying for me.

She held onto my hand pleadingly, "Don't let them put me in a box Paul, I can't do it." Her face was tear streaked and her eyes bloodshot.

"Never." I didn't really understand why she suddenly said that but I agreed. I wouldn't let anyone do that to my heart.

She nodded and finally I knew I could leave and be sure that she'd be alright until I returned during the night.

I left the house, thanking Mrs. Redbird for the meal politely, and finally pulled away from the curb with a sense of dignity.

Mrs. Redbird said nothing to me on our ride home, for which I was grateful. I could think of nothing but Corrie and how I'd left her. I could only hope that her father wasn't yelling at her now, that he would let her be.

Back in La Push I helped her grandmother up the steps and to her door. She turned to me with pity and sorrow in her eyes. "You did good Paul, I'm proud of you son. I hope you know that you're worthy of her in my eyes. I know you love her, I trust you to do what you have to do now."

I nodded kindly and got back in my truck, unable to speak for fear that I'd break down before her. I couldn't do that until I was alone. As soon as I got home, I parked the truck and ran straight to the treeline, my only good clothes ripping to shreds around me.

My wolf sprinted deep into the forest, releasing the cry of a dying man.

I felt members of the pack surround me as I clawed the forest floor, unable to move because of the pain she and I were both feeling. But I couldn't respond to any of them, I left them to put the pieces together as I replayed the worst afternoon of my life in my mind.

When I jumped through Corrie's window that night, she was awake, waiting for me. I slid into the bed beside her and folded her in my arms, releasing a deep breath. I'd been a wreck since I left her that afternoon. The pack felt my turmoil and didn't pressure me to talk about the vampire situation, for once. I just didn't care about anything else while my world was spiraling out of control.

"Paul I can't do this," Corrie's weak voice pierced my thoughts.

"Do what baby?"

"I can't lose you."

"I told you, you _won't."_

"But you can't stay away from me."

"I don't want you sneaking around anymore. It's not the way to live, you'll constantly be worried about your parents finding out about us. Your father made it clear that while you're under his roof we aren't to be together."

"I don't care."

"But I do. You have a good family, not like mine, it's important to me that I don't ruin this for you." I wished she could understand my need to have a sense of integrity where she was concerned. Just because I was penniless right now didn't mean that I intended to remain this way. I wanted to win Corrie the right way.

"It's already ruined because my father has turned into a big fat prejudiced ass."

I chuckled and pulled her closer to me. She must be upset if she cursed.

"So what do you want to do then Corr?"

"I want to keep seeing you in secret. We can meet in the woods, I can ride out to the trail."

"The trail is close to your house, they will know you're lying because the bike will be silent and soon it will be winter, you can't ride."

She sighed, knowing I was right.

"I can make a deal with Dad that he has to let me go see Grammie? You can meet me there."

"I don't think we should get her involved in this anymore. And your father won't be making any deals babe."

"Paul, why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not trying to be, I just don't want our future to start off badly, you mean too much to me. I don't want you to ever have regrets about us."

I didn't even recognize myself. Taking a back-seat was the hot-headed bully who'd do anything to get what he wanted. All I cared about was Corrine now, and it surprised me how much I wanted to be respectful, that _sooo_ wasn't me to give a fuck about adults and their rules – especially someone like Clark Redbird. I wanted to stick it to him so badly, I knew I had to work hard from now on to prove him wrong about me.

I was not a dead-end or dead-beat. Not _this_ Lahote man.

"If you want to make me happy then find a way for us to still be together Paul. I don't want us to be apart, I'm tired of saying this and tired of you acting all cool and peaceful."

"You want me to get angry at your parents?" I asked with a smile she couldn't see as my chin rested on her head. I was angry, but I wouldn't show it more than I had that day. Hurting Corrie further wasn't an option.

"That would be nice."

I laughed softly then. "It wouldn't solve anything. Your father would call the chief and I don't want to get on his bad side, he already let me off pretty easy last night you know?"

"We should run away together."

I stiffened. It was so tempting, she had no idea. "We _can't._ We don't have money. And as much as it feels like it, we can't survive on love alone."

She snorted and burrowed deeper into my arm.

"I hate Marlon. If he hadn't hurt me none of this would have ever happened. We would've had more time to be together before Dad found out."

"Marlon just sped up the inevitable, but I hate him too," I sighed.

"Kiss me, make me forget that today ever happened Paul."

Now that was a request I could easily fulfill.

 **Next update will be around Monday Have a great weekend :)**


	27. Dealing

**No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga!**

 **Just a filler chapter... Thanks for the new followers and favorites**

Corrine

The next three days passed slowly and painfully like kidney stones. I was so upset with my parents that I spoke to neither of them unless spoken directly to. I spent most of my time in my room, in my bed moping. When I wasn't in my room my father quarreled about Paul every chance he got, while I struggled to bite my tongue. I didn't argue back – for the most part – Paul begged me not to.

Mom tried her best to mother me, bringing me snacks in my room, asking if I was okay, that kind of stuff. But she didn't get much of a response out of me. I didn't have the mental capacity to make her feel better about whatever it is she was upset about. And I certainly didn't want to talk about Paul with her. I just wanted the pain and memories of the weekend to be permanently erased from my life.

While I was upset about how the lunch went, I was still thoroughly messed up in the head over what Marlon did to me. I was worried I'd run into him somewhere and the last thing I wanted or needed was to see him again. Not to mention my arms hurt really bad. To shower, to dress, to do anything that required lifting and moving them, hurt like a b-word. I avoided the mirrors as much as possible so I wouldn't have to see the bruises. In retrospect, that might explain the Hovering Mother, maybe I could be a little nicer to her.

Although my father had banned us from being together, Paul and I still saw each other but it was only at night in my bed - and that meant we spent most of our time together sleeping. It was the least he could do since I kept begging him not to stay away. He was unable to disobey me and I was taking advantage of his wolfy need for me, his need to comfort me while I was hurting. Still I tried to hide my pain from him when he came at night, knowing it would upset him. I slept on his chest to avoid resting on either of my arms. Paul had been quite accommodating and he was the only one allowed to comfort me while I tried my best to just deal.

I hated that my father had forbidden my relationship. I wanted to have a conversation that didn't require constant whispering, or be interrupted by yawns every two seconds. I wanted to be able to go on a date, I wanted to go to the Rez and hang with the pack, I wanted to go on picnics and go to the beach. I wanted to have a real relationship now that I actually had one.

But it's not like I wanted to do any of those things just yet…I didn't even want to leave the house. I just wanted those options when I was finally feeling better.

I was dying inside, knowing that my parents hated Paul. Them hating him was like them hating a whole half of me. How could they not see that? They had been so accommodating to Marlon because he was captain of the basketball team and was rich, right? And look how that turned out, he was the threat, not Paul. My wolf would never hurt me. All they needed to do was get to know Paul and they'd see that for themselves, but no, my father didn't think about that, he only cared about me throwing my life away and moving to the Reservation. I found it unforgiveable that he'd stopped speaking to his own mother just because she told him I would fall in love with a Quileute. And why would he suddenly turn his back against Aunt Jody? Was her past with Leanne's father the reason why he stopped speaking to his own twin as well?

He had no idea how crazy he appeared to be right now. Of course he was actually right about everything because of the imprinting bond, but that didn't give him the right to act like this. My decision to be with Paul would be a mature one. I wasn't ready to become a mother anyways, I wish he would just relax.

It was the fourth night since the attack. I was sitting on my bed shoving fries into my mouth watching True Blood with Val on my laptop. It was the first time I'd allowed her to come visit me. She had been most upset, calling and texting me every day, but I had ignored her and everyone else who tried to contact me. They all had to go through my mother if they wanted an update on my well-being. I'd probably gain five pounds from comfort food. One thing Mom got right was constantly supplying me with junk foods with which I could drown my sorrows. She must have told Val something, as my best friend had showed up with party sized bags of chocolates, a pack of soda, popcorn and a box of donuts from the bakery. Of course I had to share some with my brothers as the abundant surprise snack haul had sent them into a ravenous frenzy.

I sighed every time Sam the shape-shifter on True Blood came on screen, reminding me of Paul with his abilities to change into a dog.

"It really sucks, Corr. I've never seen you like this, you must really love him," Valerie observed sympathetically.

"I do. Paul is my other half. I just wish they'd get that. We're not breaking up, it's just not possible."

"Wow." Val sighed and looked at me dreamily. "You know Tara officially hates you right?"

I snorted. "She has nothing better to do with her time I take it?"

Like I really cared what she liked or didn't like? Tara is a snob.

"Well you know I didn't meet Paul at the party so I had no clue, but Chelsey told her that he was the guy she was talking to – apparently you stole him away from her."

"Is she serious? Their whole conversation started with Paul asking her where I was so she's delusional if she thought she had a shot. Paul came there to talk to me even though I was still trying to convince everyone that I liked Marlon."

Val rolled her eyes, "Well! You now have a fan club of haters – the Quileute Buff Boys Fan Club."

I snorted and laughed again. "None of them even stand a chance!"

Val pouted at me, "Not even me?"

"It's not like you really like Embry?" I regarded her questioningly.

"Well, he seems to be interested…"

"You'd choose Embry over Simon?"

Val sighed and stared at my bedspread for a moment. "Well, I guess not. Simon really is a sweet guy, and I'd get to see him every day at school. But Embry's fun! I wouldn't mind a summer romance with him and then date Simon seriously when school starts."

"Girl you're fearless," I laughed. "I could barely manage having feelings for one guy and dating another, and you're willingly plotting to do the same thing? It might send you boinkers."

"Embry doesn't come to Forks and I won't take Simon to La Push, so what's the problem?" Val laughed devilishly and popped some MnM's into her mouth."Let's face it Corr, Embry and I would never be a serious thing – he's sooo not the kind of guy my father would accept. And I'm not looking for a long term thing I just want to have fun because he's fun, and I think the feeling's mutual. There are no plans for a future on either side."

"So does that mean that you think I shouldn't be with Paul?" I couldn't get over her comment about her father not approving of Embry, she sounded so certain that she wouldn't do anything to upset her daddy.

"Gawd, Corr, relax your face – I never meant anything bad about Paul. I'm just talking about my side of things – I'm not interested in Embry for the long term, I have a certain kind of husband in mind, someone like my Daddy. If you want Paul for the long term then I'm happy for you!"

"Embry is capable of being a professional too you know?" I pouted further. I hate anyone putting down the wolves!

"Well, I hope so for his sake. Listen to me Corrie, stop comparing me and Breezy to you and Paul okay? It's not the same thing! I support you with whomever you choose to get with. Now promise me you'll take a chill pill and allow me to watch the rest of Sookie," she made a smoldering face when she said "Sookie," trying to imitate the way that Bill says it. We both swear it's hands-down the sexist part of this show – and trust me when I say this show's got a lot of sexy parts.

But after another fifteen minutes I couldn't focus anymore - too much was going through my mind.

"Vally?"

"Mmmm?" she pulled her eyes away from the laptop screen to watch me nervously bite my lip.

"Do you think me marrying Paul and moving to the Rez would be a really bad thing?"

My best friend stared at me for a moment and then sighed. I knew then that she'd decided to tell me the truth over what she knew I needed to hear.

"Is that what you really want though? To just live on the Rez and not do anything with your life? I know you love Paul but you don't have to give up everything because of it?"

I glared at her for a moment, was she taking me father's side? "Val, when have you ever heard me talk about leaving Forks to go somewhere besides La Push? You know I hate school, I'm not in a rush to go anywhere, I can't even decide on a major for college! Paul isn't stopping me, he'd love to see me make a decision about next year."

"But Corr, you could just wind up pregnant and stuck."

"Paul and I will be careful when the time comes, I'm sure. And that's what our mothers did, started families and stayed home, is it really that bad?"

"Pssshhhh! Have you met our mothers? They're more stressed out than women who have careers!" she rolled her eyes and scooped popcorn into her mouth, crunching loudly. "Come on Corr, that's not you, at least not for another like, twenty years. You love the outdoors, you're so carefree, I can't see you barefoot and pregnant at like twenty."

I shook my head, neither could I. But at the same time I looked forward to the day when Paul and I started our own family. Maybe it was the imprint, but having his babies was something I really wanted to do with him. I frowned, I hadn't even really dreamed about us having sex yet but I was thinking about kids? Yes I was, but not to have anytime in the near future.

"Maybe not twenty, but I wouldn't wait too long after that," I admitted. "I just don't want people to blame Paul for my decisions. Yes he has a big role to play in my future, but if I want to do something I know he wouldn't stop me. He's really good to me." I pouted and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Just stay strong, be the tough Corrie that I know you to be. Eventually this whole thing will blow over when Clark Kent realizes that Paul isn't going anywhere."

I chuckled at her secret nickname for my father.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed heavily.

"I'll miss you when I move to Seattle, promise me you'll come visit when I've got breaks at school, live a little big city life."

"I promise," I smiled then straightened up my head so that I was now resting back against the bedhead.

I smiled and looked down at my phone. Paul texted me to say he was going on patrol.

"The whole town's still talking about how Paul beat up Marlon last week by the way. All the girls wanna know who he is, he's like a legend now for messing up pretty boy Marlon's model face." Marlon modelled for local advertisements as his mother organized a lot of events and advertising for people here in Forks. I felt happy that he probably would be out of work for a while – maybe that would humble his drunken butt a little.

I grimaced and rolled my eyes. We really needed more entertainment in Forks, gossip was the favorite past time of the young and old. I hated it.

"Marlon deserved it, he's such a pig. I never want to see him again." I absently rubbed the sore spots on my arms. The bruises were getting better thanks to Grammie's secret formula. I really needed to start going back to her and learn her ways. One day there would be no one to carry on the healing traditions in my family. The thought made me sad and long for her now. I didn't want to lose my grandmother, ever. But I also didn't want to see my cousin which would be inevitable if visiting.

"If it were my Dad, I think he would have finished the job."

"Trust me, if Chief Swan wasn't there, I don't know what would have happened."

"I just hope he stays away from you."

"He will, Marlon's a smart guy, I don't think he'd want Paul to give him round two."

We laughed at that then went back to watching our show and eating junk. I was glad Valerie came to see me, she really made me feel a little better despite the heavy conversation we had. I knew that Paul and I were worth fighting for. Our unknown future together was all I really cared about and I wouldn't let anyone influence my decisions moving forward with him.

Valerie left after the episode was done. I had walked her to the front door and came back up to my room – my daily quota of exercise fulfilled. My eyes landed on the leather pouch from Grammie on my desk. I still hadn't opened it yet, but now I felt inspired to check it out. I opened it up and out came a small, old leather bound book with yellowing pages. It smelled of lavender and I discovered a sprig inside the pouch, probably to keep the moldy smell away.

I flipped through the pages and then decided to start at the beginning. Two hours later I finally reached the first entry about Aunt Lucy meeting Quil after he phased. She had been in love with him for a long time. The diary was filled of their time spent together up until he disappeared. She'd had a quiet family life and dreamed of running away with him some day. I bet she would never have guessed she would actually get exactly what she wanted.

 _3rd August 1936_

 _He has dark hair like the coal in the barn and the widest, brightest smile I've ever seen. Always has. He can light up a room just by smiling. But his body is muscular now and perfect, too perfect for an average man. He reminds me of Ephraim Black and Levi Uley, his new friends. It's odd, the last time I'd seen Quil he didn't look like this. And that wasn't so long ago. How was it possible for him to change so drastically in such a short space of time? He isn't the boy I've been in love the last five years, he is this huge god-like being now. There is something different about him, the way he carries himself now is more confident, more menacing in a way._

 _I noticed them standing there talking to one of the Elders, Old Man Littlesea. I was just getting some potatoes for lunch for Ma when I dropped my basket, scattering everything everywhere. I hurried to pick them up before I lost anything when I felt a sudden heat next to me. It was Quil helping me. We haven't talked in weeks, I thought he'd forgotten me._

 _"Slippery fingers today huh Luce?" he said with a chuckle._

 _He hadn't called me Luce in weeks._

 _I knew I was blushing like a fool and silently cursed myself for being such a silly girl. I reached out my hand to take the potatoes and my fingers accidentally brushed his. I gasped and snapped back._

 _"Quil you've got a fever!" I cried like a silly girl._

 _I looked up into his face in shock and that's when I met his eyes. Then the weirdest thing happened. Instead of answering me he just stared and stared. It was as if time had stopped for a moment or two. I couldn't think or see anything but his eyes._

 _Finally he came to his senses. We were still crouched on the ground, my vegetables strewn around our feet._

 _"Um, I'm fine Luce, trust me. Let's get these potatoes huh? And then I'll walk you home." He told me with an extra softness to his voice._

 _I was tongue-tied, I could only nod. Something in my soul had just shifted. The way he looked at me, it shook me up to the core, like suddenly he could see my love for him for the first time. All these years I've hidden it, just being his friend. But now I felt that maybe it was possible for him to love me back. It sounds silly to say this after just a moment of looking at each other, but I can't deny what I felt._

 _He took the basket from me and walked me home, abandoning everyone else. We walked so close to one another, closer than we ever had before. When we got to my home Quil took the basket inside and when he was leaving he stopped for a moment and looked at me again. His fingers pushed a stray curl from my face and gently tucked it behind my ear._

 _"I'll see you soon Luce," he whispered and disappeared into the forest behind my house._

 _I can't wait to see Quil again._

 _He loves me, I can feel it._

My breath caught in my throat. Reading the words of an imprint, my ancestor, was a beautiful thing. It brought tears to my eyes. Imprinting truly was the most amazing thing any woman could experience in this world. And she was such a wonderful writer!

I wished that my imprint with Paul had been romantic. Instead he'd cursed at me and ran away. It hurt to know that he didn't want me at that time. The memory of our imprinting would always be painful on both ends. But I also knew Paul would always regret that, as would I. At least we loved each other now so it really didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

I heard a low howl in the backyard and went over to open the window. Paul hopped up quietly while I locked my bedroom door.

"Hey," he grinned and pulled me by the waist into his chest.

"Hey," I smiled and kissed him. I was suddenly filled with warmth and calm, this is how I knew our rocky past didn't matter anymore.

"You okay?" he tenderly checked my arms and I nodded. "You sure?" The love I see in his eyes always surprises me.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better today, Val came over for a bit, it helped."

"Good." He tucked my head into his shoulder and rested his chin on top for a few moments.

He released me and motioned to the diary on my bed so I moved to put it away.

"It's weird reading about an imprinting that took place so many years ago."

"What did she say?"

"Basically that he was different, changed, but when he looked at her she could see that he loved her back finally. She felt as if he could see her soul and the love she had for him… very touching and romantic." Paul's face fell like I knew it would and he sat on my bed dejectedly. I came over and sat on his lap. "Please don't be upset Paul."

"How can I _not_ be? I _hurt_ you. I _cursed_ you. I ruined the happiest moment of my life."

"Well I hurt you too. I thought we already forgave and forgot?. We found our way, and I couldn't be happier – well, I could be if my parents would leave us alone."

"I'll spend my life making it up to you."

"You already have made it up to me. Stop worrying."

I pressed my lips to his in hopes of changing the conversation.

The next morning I felt slightly better after spending the night with Paul. I decided I needed to get out of the house and get my life back on track. I couldn't let Marlon or my parents hold me down any longer. I decided to go down to the diner for a late breakfast, hopefully the chocolate chip pancakes would work their magic on my mood. I also wanted to read a little more of Aunt Lucy's diary.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" It was Chief Swan with Bella standing in front of the booth I'd selfishly snagged for myself.

"Hi Chief, I'm doing a bit better. I decided to get out of the house today," I shrugged sheepishly.

"Good, good. Mind if I ah…" he motioned to my arms and I pulled back my sleeves so he could see the bruises. Bella gasped and looked on sympathetically.

"My grandmother gave me something to rub on them, they feel a lot better today."

"Okay, glad to hear it, and Marlon hasn't bothered you or anything right?"

"Uh no, I haven't seen him."

"Alright, you let me know if he does."

"I will."

The chief nodded and went to another booth where his coffee and plate were already waiting for him. Bella sat down with me instead.

"I'm sorry about what happened," she said.

"Don't be, Marlon got what he deserved, Paul made sure of it."

Bella smiled brightly. "So I guess I can ask now, you and Paul huh?" she giggled.

I blushed and nodded my head. "Yeah, me and Paul. Did you know that he'd imprinted on me?"

"Yeah I did, Jake told me."

"Kay."

"Everyone was hoping you would stop fighting it."

"I guess they got what they wanted," I grinned, running my hand through my hair shyly.

"Jake wished he'd imprinted on me you know." Bella nervously pulled at her fingers.

"I guess I'm not surprised." He did seem to really love her after all.

"I love him you know, but I can't choose him over Edward, no matter how much it hurts me to hurt Jake. He's like my personal sun and I don't want to be without my best friend. But I know I can't give up Edward, ever."

"I kinda understand. You love them both differently and you've got to follow your heart, right?" She nodded eagerly. "But Bella, if it's hurting Jake, you shouldn't try to hold on to him. When you two are together it's obvious you have feelings for one another, it looks like if you're a couple quite frankly. I think Jake has his hopes up. You need to be honest with him and give him some space to get over you."

"I have been honest, Edward and I are going to spend eternity together. Jake doesn't want to let it go. And I know I should want him to but a part of me doesn't want to lose him."

"Oh, wow." And I thought I had drama…

"Jake's trying to deal with it, but he hates me now, and I feel horrible."

"It'll take some time but he'll come to terms with it eventually. In the long run, this is probably better, Bell."

"I just wish he'd come to the wedding."

"Oh Bella! That might be asking too much!" I couldn't believe she could be so selfish!

"I just need him there, he's my best friend and his father is my father's best friend. I've been calling him but he won't call me back."

"Well, it's his decision, you should let him be free to decide, don't try to guilt him into it or anything." I couldn't help but be honest with her.

"Humph…I don't know if I can. He's a part of me too."

I simply nodded, not wanting to push her to talk about this anymore. I felt so sad for Jacob. I had no idea what he was going through and I couldn't even visit him.

"Well, see ya later. I've got wedding stuff to do with Alice." Bella smiled and rolled her eyes as she clumsily slid out the booth.

"See you and congratulations."

"Thanks. And I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you."

I watched her bid her father farewell and walk out into the sunshine.

I couldn't help but think about Leanne. As hard as it had to have been, at least Bella had been honest with Jacob, I was yet to tell my cousin what was going on with me and Paul.

I pulled out my phone and called Jake. I needed to make sure that my friend was managing to deal with his heartbreak. It was a tough world to live in, the supernatural world.

I could only pray that the Spirits would continue to guide us all.


	28. Busted

No copyright infringement intended, purely for recreational purposes

Corrie

Another week passed bringing us to the first week of August. My arms were healed up now but I was still pretty much on a short leash with my parents. I started back babysitting now that I could move around better. Once it was raining, which meant I could not walk, Mom shuttled me to any babysitting job I had in the neighborhood. If I wanted to go by Val, her parents had to be called to verify that I was there. I was not allowed to La Push or First Beach. Basically my parents had grounded me without really saying so, cause they had taken away everything important to me. I was scared Paul would get caught coming into my bedroom through the window, but luckily so far he had been very careful.

I still made it a point not to talk to my parents unless absolutely necessary. They were being ridiculous, my father especially. I couldn't help but think that Dad was mentally unstable, either that or his life needed this melodrama to be worth living. He was putting a strain on everyone. He and Mom were constantly bickering over everything. All they had to do was let me date Paul and everything would go back to normal. I didn't understand why they preferred things to be this way – I certainly didn't. I missed being happy at home. Now I took every chance I could to get out of there.

I was done sitting for Mrs. Fowler for the day, we had arranged a standing appointment for twelve to four every day for this week. She'd come home early so I decided to walk home. It was a little wet out but I just wanted the chance to think and stretch my legs. The air smelled like rain and flowers, just how I liked it. My mind drifted to Paul and I pictured his face as he slept next to me last night. He was so beautiful, my hero, my protector. Sometimes it hit me hard that I was dating a shapeshifter, a wolf-man. How could it be that the legends were real? That they'd been real for centuries?

A car horn jumped me out of my skin and my head snapped to the left to see who it was. It was a blue car…Marlon. I grimaced and kept my head straight, hoping he'd just pass me by. Of course he didn't. My heart sped up, but I reminded myself that we were in public and that he wouldn't be so stupid to try anything now.

"Want a ride?" he asked in a velvety voice which had no effect on me as I'm sure he'd hoped.

"No thanks," I said with zero emotion. I didn't even look at him.

"Come on Corrie, I just want to talk."

"Only people I care about can call me Corrie. It's Corrine to you, and I don't want to talk to you."

"Pshh, are you serious right now?" he scoffed.

"Yes, I am." I crossed my arms over my chest and kept walking while he inched his car along beside me.

"Look I just want to apologize for what I did. I feel really bad about it. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking. I really care about you and I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that."

I sighed. It was nice of him to apologize and everything, but I just wished he would disappear completely from my life. I comforted myself with the fact that he'd go to college in a year's time, I just had to make it til then.

"Hey, aren't you going to say anything?"

I stopped and looked at him then. His face was pretty much back to normal too but he had some scarring still.

"I appreciate your apology Marlon. But I can't be friends with you or talk to you or anything you might want from me! I just want to forget what you did to me, and that means not having you in my life."

His face fell but then anger flashed in his eyes. "If you hadn't gone with Tarzan none of this would have happened! He ruined everything between us I hope you know that!" luckily he pressed the gas and shot down the street, so I didn't have to find a reply for his stupid comment about Paul.

 _What an idiot._

I was surprised to find Dad's car in the driveway so early – he had just come back from a three day business trip in Puerto Rico last night. Today he was like an hour earlier than usual. I let myself in and found my brother's in front of the television, minus Joey.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing," Connor answered. His head was buried in a book while the twins played a video game.

"Have you two picked up a book all summer?" I asked them, ruffling their hair.

"We're on vacation!" Toby answered, clearly annoyed at my interruption. They were going to be dumb as doornails when they started back school in September.

I was on my way up the stairs to my room, feeling drained and in need of a nap when I overheard my parents talking.

 _"This has gone way too far Clark, I don't like what has happened to my relationship with my daughter."_

 _"You think I like it? She's like a zombie, and she wants nothing to do with me."_

A zombie? Well that was rather harsh!

 _"We could have compromised with them Clark, we didn't have to keep them apart."_

 _"We are the adults, they are not Julia. I don't want my daughter with that boy."_

 _"Would you prefer to wake up one day and find out that she's gone forever?"_

 _"She wouldn't do that."_

I rolled my eyes, he had no idea what I'd do _._

 _"She might cause you're forcing her to! All I'm asking is that we ease up on her. She's a good kid, always has been. I don't want to be responsible for my daughter doing something stupid because she was forbidden to have a boyfriend."_

 _"That boy made us the laughing stock of this entire town, beating up on that Andrews boy! Jim could have sued us! Is he really the kind of boy we want Crrie to date? She could get hurt! He has a temper, and we don't know anything about his family."_

 _"He beat up a boy who hurt her! If Jim tries to sue us then we'll sue his pompous ass right back!"_

 _"Julia!"_

 _"What? Paul defended Corrie. That says a lot about how he feels about her. He will protect her. You didn't see the way he cared for her when she was crying that day. It was as if his heart was breaking. He loves her, I think we can trust him with her. And I think that they truly are in love. Keeping them apart will only force them to rush their relationship. When she turns eighteen we can't stop her Clark, and I will not lose my only girl because you are being stubborn. The dream hasn't happened, she just has a boyfriend, so it's time to just get over it! You're making a mountain out of a molehill!"_

I'd never heard my mother talk to my dad like that. He generally was the boss.

 _"I don't know Julia…they're too serious for teenagers."_

 _"You stopped your kids from visiting their family because your mother had a dream that your daughter would fall in love with a boy from the Reservation. I fell in love with a boy from the Reservation, and he gave me a good life. He didn't have much, but I didn't care. I honestly don't understand your thinking Clark. Am I stupid then? Should I have known better to choose money over love? Should I have ignored you?"_

 _"Julia! You know that was different."_

 _"DO I? You're missing the point! I love you it doesn't matter how much money you make or who else was a better choice than you!"_

 _"No, I'm not missing the point. We know our struggle, I don't want that for her. I've always been grateful for your loyalty to me Jules. But that doesn't mean that you're happy."_

 _"Well you know why I'm unhappy Clark."_

 _"I'll make more time for us, I promise, I'm sorry I've been so busy and I couldn't take you to Puerto Rico for the conference."_

 _"Well, you had your reasons didn't you? So if you want to make it up to me, fix things with our daughter. I remember what it was like to be in love with a boy my parents disapproved of. We rushed things, we ended up here because of that. Let's just offer them supervised visitation. He can come here, and she can go to your mother's house. I know you have issues with Martha, but she has only ever loved Corrie, she would not let her do something we disapprove of."_

 _"Humph, I still don't want him around her. If they can't be together then they'll break up."_

 _"That's what you think! He's going to be around one way or another, it's best we know about it rather than force them to sneak around. Aren't you listening to me? We could lose Corrie if you don't stop trying to keep them apart!"_

I was so proud of my mom for stepping out of the box and being the logical adult. But it hurt me to hear about their struggle. Paul was right, love wasn't everything. And yet, their past wasn't enough to change my mind. I was bound to him for life, I was already in too deep. I crept inside of my room and did a little dance, knowing that I could get exactly what I wanted.

Two days later Dad finally caved and I was speeding to La Push on my bike after babysitting. I'd been given the green light to go to Grammie's and see Paul. Mom was to drive me there and pick me up but I threw a fit and she caved. Of course I'd been given a whole list of rules: no alone time, no kissing, no sneaking around, call when I got there, call when I leave. But I didn't care, I planned to break some of those. I mean, really? Had they seen Paul? There was no way I wasn't kissing him or sneaking some alone time.

As soon as I got there I saw him waiting for me at Grammie's, looking extremely buffed and handsome in jeans and a fitted tee. He belonged on the cover of some magazine. My heart swelled with love as I bolted off my bike and into his arms. He picked me up and kissed me hard and passionately, melting my bones.

A grunt from the porch broke us apart and I turned sheepishly to face Grammie.

"You two know the rules, get a hold of yourselves." But the way she said it, it was playful.

"Sorry Grammie," I smiled widely while squeezing Paul to death. "Thanks for agreeing to this Grams, it really means the world to me and Paul."

"I know, I know, just don't do anything reckless okay? I understand what the imprint's like, I know what it was like for my Aunt Lucy. So you two just be careful, _please."_

"We will Mrs. Redbird, I promise."

"Good. Now, come let's have a chat."

Grammie led us to the living room and she talked to me about my father, my past and our Aunt Lucy and the imprint. Grammie was also pleased to hear that I had started having prophetical dreams and expressed the desire to pass on her knowledge to me.

"One day I will be no longer and it would be good to have someone to carry on my work. Leanne wasn't born with our gifts, unfortunately. I know you are busy with school and whatnot, but in time I hope you will accept my offer Little Shadow."

"I would be honored Grammie." And I truly was.

We shared a warm embrace and I fought back the tears that stung my eyes. I loved this woman so much, it pained me to know how much time we'd lost over the years because of my father.

"We can't do anything about the past, only the future," Grammie said, looking at both me and Paul. I knew that Paul would read between the lines as I did. Her words definitely applied to us and our past mistakes since we met.

"Well, I don't expect you to be here all the time, you can go and visit your friends, I know Sam and Emily will keep you in line."

"Thanks Grammie!" I rushed over and gave her another hug and kiss, and she chuckled as Paul and I headed outside.

"So you ready to go to Sam's then?" Paul asked with a kiss to my nose.

"Yeah, let's go there first, but I wanna go to your house after. I miss you." I gave him a look that let him know that I wanted to make out. He growled and kissed my neck, right on the mark he'd given me before, that I'd been hiding diligently ever since. It was fading now.

"I love you so much Corrie, you have no idea how good it feels to have you here with me. Seeing you in daylight, it's a nice change," he smirked and I rolled my eyes while his arm locked around my shoulder.

"Tell me about it! We can talk above a whisper." I stuck my fingers into the back of his jeans as we held each other close while heading towards the woods. I figured he had a short cut.

"What the hell is going on here?" I startled when I heard the angry voice of my cousin, my heart thumped wildly in my chest. I turned around to face her, feeling the blush spread all over my face and neck. Paul squeezed me gently and I immediately felt calmer but not for long.

"Leanne, hi," I squeaked.

"What are you doing with Paul?" she snapped.

"Er, um, well…Lee I'm sorry, I - " I didn't know how to say it, or what to say. How could I tell her that Paul was my soul mate?

"We're together now, Leanne." Paul finished for me, his voice firm. He wrapped his arm around me possessively for effect.

"What!" Leanne shrieked. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Paul snapped.

"Paul!" I reprimanded him. He had started to tremble so I rubbed his hands quickly to remind him not to phase.

"This _cannot_ be happening. Together? You're _together?"_ Leanne was horrified, it was as if the sight of us was making her ill.

"In a relationship, an _exclusive relationship_ ," Paul clarified again. I had yet to find my voice or spine to respond. If Paul wasn't holding me so close to his body I just might have melted to the ground.

Leanne looked at him as if he'd slapped her in the face, which was probably exactly how it felt. She then turned on me, pushing her black rimmed glasses up on her face. Her long black hair was in a thick braid across her shoulder. She was in uniform, just having returned from her shift at the diner I assumed. "How did this happen? _How could you do this to me_? You _knew_ how much I liked him!"

"I'm sorry Lee! I didn't mean for it to happen! I _swear_ it wasn't planned, it just happened!"

"Why _her?"_ she turned away from me then, glaring at Paul.

"Because she's everything I want and need, she's the only one for me."

I blushed at Paul's confession, automatically looking into his eyes to confirm that he meant every word. The love and devotion I saw there made me weak in the knees.

"Oh my God, I can't – I just _can't_ deal with this right now!" Leanne shrieked, slapping her hands to her forehead.

I quick snapped out of it at her outburst. "I'm _sorry_ Leanne, please forgive me. I never wanted to betray you! I tried to stay away from him but I couldn't anymore- I was miserable without him."

Leanna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can actually imagine just how that felt, me and a thousand other girls can sympathize! God, you're such a backstabbing _bitch_ Corrie!" I flinched and tears immediately came to my eyes. That was the worst thing my cousin could have said to me. It was exactly what I had been afraid of all along.

"Don't do that," Paul growled menacingly, and I felt his body tense and shake again. I squeezed his shoulder in an effort to calm him once more.

"Don't do _what?"_ Leanne asked with fake innocence.

"Don't talk to her like that, she's being honest. I couldn't stay away from her either. What we got is special, it's not the same as any other girl. I'm just asking you to just be understanding and not give your cousin a hard time."

Leanne's mouth hung open in shock as she looked back and forth between our faces. I tried to plead with my eyes for her forgiveness, wanting nothing more than for her and me to be alright.

Leanne huffed and shook her head, then turned and walked away.

"Leanne, wait! Please! I'm sorry!" I cried after her, trying to follow her, but Paul held me back.

"Let her go babe, just give her some time to cool off, she'll come around."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him with tears pooling in my eyes.

"I'm not, but I hope she will be for your sake. But even if she's not Corrie, that doesn't change anything."

I nodded in agreement. This was forever, and no one would stand in our way.

xxxxxxxxx

Our happiness to finally be together in the outside world just couldn't endure it seemed. When we got to Sam's place the pack was there, grim-faced and anxious. I don't think it was the whole lot of them though. Jacob looked as though he hadn't slept in months. His hair was rumpled and his eyes red-rimmed with worry. I gave him a hug and waved to everyone else. No one was in a happy mood right now.

"What's going on?" Paul asked, noting their grim faces as well.

I went straight to Emily and hugged her. She was in the kitchen preparing food and I decided to help out. But my ears were trained on the conversation the pack was having.

"A hiker was found dead, drained of blood. Jake and Quil found the body. We're meeting the Cullens in an hour."

I dropped the knife I was holding and turned around. _Leech? Dead hiker? Cullens? What did they have to do with anything?_

"Aww _crap,"_ Paul grimaced and looked at me with shame.

"You haven't told her yet?" Sam asked Paul incredulously, causing my wolf to shake his head.

"With all that's been going on with us recently, I never got the chance to talk about that side of things." He looked at me with pleading eyes hoping for understanding.

"Well, maybe you should take her outside now and do that Paul, it's for her own safety that she be aware of what's going on around her. And we gotta go soon - she can stay here with Emily."

Paul nodded to his alpha and motioned for me to follow him. I was suddenly quite nervous as I didn't know what to expect. I sat beside him on the porch step and he wrapped his arm around me, holding me close.

"You know how I told you that the wolf gene is activated when Cold Ones come to our land?"

I nodded and shivered.

"Well, Cold Ones are vampires. The Cullens moved back here a couple years ago and they're the reason why we're wolves."

"VAMPIRES?"

"Yeah babe, bloodsuckers, leeches."

I had grown accustomed to the warm nature of the wolves it was hard to think about vampires being real too – they were ruthless if Sookie's novels were any indication. The thought chilled me to the bone. But then I thought of the Cullens and it worried me more. Like in True Blood, they were integrated into society – but they were moving around in the day time, clearly fiction didn't have its facts right.

"The Cullens are _vampires?"_ I screeched. Paul nodded. "But how? They go to school and live around people!"

"They only drink the blood of animals. They want to live as humans not leeches. The only reason why they live here is because it's always cloudy, once there's no sun they can be outdoors." Paul then told me about Jacob's great-grandfather and the treaty he'd made with them years ago. He explained how the Cullens and the pack have a sort of truce because of Bella and Jake's friendship. I couldn't believe it all and yet, what was there not to believe?

"So Bella is with a vampire?"

"Yup, creepy huh? Their marriage means a lot of vamps coming to Washington. We already had two new kids phase – Zack and Adrian."

"Very creepy." But then I thought about how cute everyone thinks Edward is and I kinda understood, she was under his spell like I was under Paul's. That would explain the Cullen weirdness and why everyone at school besides Bella stayed away from them. I burrowed into his side, relishing in his warmth.

"So when you're out on patrol all the time, you actually find vampires sometimes then?"

"Yeah, we do. Bella's involvement with the Cullens definitely keeps things interesting, she's always finding a way to get into trouble with some bloodsucker."

"So the hiker that Jake found today, is that something to do with her too?"

"I don't know yet. Today we just need to meet with the Cullens and let them know what happened. This means we'll have to patrol more often. They have to patrol their side and we'll keep tabs on ours. Don't worry we'll kill whatever threat's out there, I won't let it get to you."

"I know you won't Paulie, I trust you to keep me safe."

"Just promise me you won't go to the trail okay? The woods are too dangerous right now."

"Okay, I won't."

"I always patrol your area for vampire scent, and I've never found any. But this particular leech is a mystery, so just don't go outside alone, especially at night. I wish you lived on the Rez so I could be certain that you'd always be safe."

"Me too. But don't worry I'll be okay."

"Just understand that vampires are lethal. They have super sight and hearing and most of all incredible strength. They could snap your neck with two fingers. It's nothing to take lightly. They could sneak up on you and suck you dry before you even become aware of their presence." I shivered then, totally creeped out. "I don't want to scare you babe, I just have to be honest. Stay away from anything with red eyes – or gold for that matter."

"I will."

"And for the record, you now know all secrets I was keeping from you, okay?" he smirked at me as only Paul Lahote could.

"Whatevs." I kissed his lips and giggled.

"Come on, let's go back inside. Sorry I can't stay with you."

I squeezed his hand as I followed him inside and went back to helping Emily.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I didn't want to dwell on this news for too long. I was officially living in the world of Sookie Stackhouse. We continued to cut vegetables in silence then the thought occurred to me: every time Paul was out there in the woods, he was at risk of being hurt. He could end up fighting a vampire that could kill him. He could be bitten and then what? Turned? I took a deep breath as fear mounted my chest and looked over at him, tears in my eyes. He stood up abruptly and rushed to my side gathering me in his arms.

"We are built to destroy vampires. I'm just as strong, just as fast, just as lethal. Don't be worried."

He knew exactly what I was feeling and I didn't even have to tell him. It was a comforting thing, the imprint bond. I melted into his chest and inhaled deeply, willing myself to calm down. I had to trust my wolf would be okay.

"Awww, Paul I'm so proud of you." Emily said quietly beside us, a look of affection on her face. I blushed immediately, and buried my face in Paul's chest.

He chuckled and pulled away from me, his eyes happy but questioning whether or not I was fine now. I nodded to him so he could go back to his friends and continued to help with the food.

"It takes some getting used to, being worried about them while they're out on patrol. But our wolves need us to be strong in order for them to be strong too. They can't worry about us while they're out there. So try not to give him a hard time about his job, be confident that he's strong enough to handle it, okay? They're very sensitive when it comes to us."

"Thanks Emily, I'll try. I really will." I knew that Paul was strong, I'd seen it with my own eyes. He had probably faced vampires before he even met me, so I just had to have faith that he knew what he was doing. I had to be his rock.

Paul and the pack went to meet the Cullens and I got a phone call from Leanne basically abusing me for 'stealing Paul from her.' I told her about his date to the movies the night after the bonfire as proof that I hadn't done anything, that they weren't ever going to be in a serious relationship. She said that I was a bigger fool than she was, for being with a man who didn't know how to be faithful to one girl. She said that I was scum for involving our grandmother in my mess, that it would all be my fault when eventually Paul dumped me.

I cried, not caring that Emily was there to witness. She held me and shushed me like a big sister would. I was happy to have her there by my side.

"You know, I know how you feel." I looked at her doubtfully. "Yes, I do. Did you know that Leah and Sam were engaged before he met me and we imprinted?"

I gasped and shook my head. "I had no idea!"

"Well, they were. I took Leah's first love away from her without even meaning to. So trust me when I say that I can relate. She was not only my cousin, but my best friend. I came to La Push to help her through a difficult time. Sam had just phased and staying away from town and Leah didn't know what was going on. Instead of helping her deal with everything I stole her heart away."

"Wow. And now she's in the pack? No wonder she's a bit sour huh?"

"Yes, she isn't happy, to hear Sam's thoughts and to feel his emotions towards me, it is extremely hard on her."

"Hear his thoughts?"

"Pack Mind, they can hear each other when they are in wolf form."

"Whoa." Emily nodded. "So you two still talk?"

"Not exactly. She comes here and eats my food and hangs around with the pack, but we aren't best friends and cousins like before. I miss her, but I can't change her feelings. Only when she finally imprints or moves on with her life will the three of us move past this."

"How did Sam handle it?"

"He was upset of course. He didn't want to betray Leah like that, he loved her a lot too; in fact I think he always will love her, his first love. But he couldn't resist the pull towards me. And although I tried to push him away, I couldn't resist for long either. Even after he hurt me I couldn't stay away. I love him." She reached up and gently touched her face.

 _"He_ did that to you?" I was shocked.

"Yes, he phased too close to me. He was the only wolf then, and could barely control himself, he had no one to really teach him like the others have had him. I forgave him. He hasn't forgiven himself though."

"You two are perfect together Emily, I hope that Leah will move on."

"And I hope that Leanne will move on too."

I smiled sadly and nodded. "If my parents find out they will hate Paul more. They will think that he's still a man-whore."

Emily grimaced. "Maybe, but you just have to keep proving them wrong by being smart and strong. You know that the imprint doesn't allow for cheating? He sees only you and no one else. One day Leanne will realized that and get over him."

I nodded and hugged Emily fiercely. I was scared of the problems Leanne would cause for us, just like Marlon.

When Paul came back with the pack he pulled me in his arms and held me to his chest.

"It was so hard not to turn around and run back to you, why were you upset earlier?"

"You felt that huh?" I smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I did."

"Leanne called to tell me off. She thinks you'll dump me like everyone else, that I'm a bigger fool than she was, that I should never have involved Grammie in this."

Paul rolled his eyes. "She's just jealous babe. She doesn't understand cause she doesn't know about the wolves."

"Paul, did you have sex with her?"

The pack stopped talking and looked at us. I forgot they could hear us and crimsoned immediately.

"Uh, no. We didn't do _anything_ actually, she wanted to but I never did. I didn't have sex with every single girl I spent time with Corrie."

I nodded and sighed, burying my face in his t-shirt. I didn't mean to offend him.

"I love you, only you. She'll get over it okay? We weren't in love, no matter what she thinks."

I peeped over at Leah, and blushed. She shook her head with a scowl and left the room.

I wondered if she hates me too.

 **Well I like to be methodical, and I like storylines that flow and give characters time to express themselves. So I hope you readers are not too bored with me, things will pick up again certainly, so just hang in there and leave a review if you can. Thanks!**


	29. Us Against the World

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work

 **I decided to lump the next two chapters together since they were both kinda short. I mention here some events of Twilight but I know that they are not happening in the correct timeframe - wedding and graduation party. Hope you like it.**

 **Corrine**

The next day, I got permission for Paul and me to take the boys out to the arcade. They had been begging me to take them and I only agreed to do it if Paul could come. I was determined to have Paul in my life no matter what my parents wanted. I knew that if my brothers approved, then I'd be a lot better off. Soon we'd all just get along and Paul wouldn't be viewed as an outsider.

Paul rode his bike over and parked it in the garage while Mom let us take the minivan. She might not admit it but I knew she was happy for an afternoon off. I drove while he sat up front with me, taking up more than half the space in the front seat much to the twins' amusement. He could barely get his legs to fit, poor thing. He looked so sexy in jeans, black boots, and a brown tee shirt. I wore my sexiest blue skinnies with a long sleeve off-white shirt and my pink converse. I counted this as a date and so did he, even if we had tag alongs.

Valerie heard of our plans and met us there with her brother and her new beau, Simon. I was happy that she was giving him a chance. I believed that he would be good to and for her.

Paul and I ordered four pizzas and drinks, and carried them over to the table. As he sat I noticed his shoulders were tense and he seemed detached.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. The boys were busy stuffing their faces - the twins and Sean, Valerie's brother were gabbing while Connor had invited his friend Bradley to keep him company.

"Nothing babe," he flashed me a strained smile.

"Paulie?"

He sighed and looked at me. "People are talking about us. They're saying things that are making me want to go wolf."

I looked around and sure enough one or two girls and a group of guys were looking at us, in addition to adults. While the girls were ogling Paul as if he were a piece of meat, the guys were staring menacingly, while the adults seemed disgusted.

"Just ignore them. You're not the person they think you are, so fudge it."

He rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "I'm not worried about what they're saying about me, no one calls my girl a slut."

I almost choked on my pizza and looked at him.

"Exactly." He growled. "Those _Motherfudgers."_

I broke out laughing then and Paul couldn't help but grin at me. I leaned over and kissed him, not caring at all who was looking. I had my wolf and that's all that mattered.

"I'm a bad girl now, huh?" I quipped.

"You're not a bad girl, but you could be a bad girl with me if you want." He winked seductively at me and I felt my cheeks burn.

"I think I'd like that."

It was his turn to almost choke now and I took the opportunity to hit him on the back playfully.

We hadn't talked about sex yet. I figured that Paul would be up for it whenever I was, and for some reason I was now thinking about it.

"Stop looking at me like that," he grunted, his eyes burning with lust.

"My bad," I smirked and went back to our meal. I struck up a conversation with the boys. Connor looked at me worriedly. "What is it Con?" he made a side motion with his eyes and I realized that he was showing me that Marlon was here, and he was glaring at my table. He still had a small scar on his lip, but he looked like a bad boy now, with his long hair and earring. He was clearly working that angle.

Paul smiled at him, rather smugly at that. Marlon bristled, but luckily he was smart enough to know not to come over. I'd never told Paul that he'd tried to talk to me.

"Who cares about that slut anyways?" he said loud enough for us to hear. But even if he had whispered it Paul would have heard.

Paul growled and I had to jump on his lap to keep him in place. "Don't Paul! Don't give them a reason to talk about us! Please! Or my parents won't let us be together. Look at me Paul! You're scaring the twins."

Sean, Toby and Lucas were cowering in the booth and Connor was clueless as to what needed to be done. Paul looked me in the eyes and I mouthed to him that I loved him before kissing his lips. His body relaxed then and I smiled.

"Good boy," I patted his head.

He rolled his eyes and gave me his sexy grin, patting my ass in return. I wrapped my arm around his neck and fed him a bite of pizza. I knew that this was the best way to get Marlon back, to show him that we didn't care about him, only each other.

"Are you gonna beat him up?" Toby asked meekly.

"Do you want me to?" Paul asked.

"Paul!" I reprimanded him.

"What? I was just joking babe." He grinned at me with his naughty innocent smile and I caved, laughing.

"Can you come beat up this kid at my school? His name's Sam and he's a meanie," Toby asked with a pout.

"Awww, I know a Sam too, and he's a _big_ meanie." I rolled my eyes at Paul for speaking about his alpha like that. "You just gotta stand up for yourself Toby, show him that you're not afraid, that his words can't hurt you. Act like you can't hear anything he says, act like you can't see him. And if he touches you? Kick him in the nuts, alright? Block your face if he comes at you and kick him in the nutsack."

"Yeah!" Luke and Toby fist pumped the air. "Block and Kick!" they chanted.

"Let me see your mean face," Paul ordered them, baring his teeth.

"Arrggggghhh!" the twins growled.

"Meaner!" Paul ordered them, scrunching up his face even more and growling. "Just remember what I said and you'll be alright." Paul nodded to them pointing to his temple. My wolf was teaching my brothers to be savages, I laughed. It was cute. We were probably getting a lot of attention from people around us but none of us looked around to confirm that. I didn't care what people thought.

"I wanna learn how to growl like Paul!" Toby announced much to my horror.

"I want big muscles like you Paul!" Luke said with envy.

"One day you can, when you hit puberty, you'll be as big as a horse, it's the Quileute blood," Paul winked at him and Luke seemed satisfied.

"Don't get their hopes up."

Paul looked over at me, "You never know, babe." He was trying to be playful but his eyes showed me that he was serious.

I shuddered at the thought of it.

Paul took the boys to play some games while I cleared up the table. Valerie came over, as she and Simon had gone talking to some friends from school. I was relieved that Tara wasn't around – or Chelsey for that matter.

"So Marlon is just talking about you guys all over the place."

"I know, but we don't really care, we just want to have a good time. Marlon's a prick."

"I know, it's really pathetic actually. I had to remind the guys just now that Marlon _hurt_ you, that he deserved everything he got."

"Thanks Val." We hugged it out and then went to join my family date. I didn't want to think about my bruises now – I was just thankful they were gone. I'd been doing a good job keeping the attack in a black hole. Paul made everything better.

Once he was near, I was okay.

We played a few games with the boys. Paul let me beat him shooting hoops and then we decided to go get ice cream at the shop next door. Afterwards we piled back into the minivan and went home after dropping Bradley off.

Paul insisted on leaving, but I begged him to stay just a little longer. I took him up to my room and he sprawled out on my bed, commenting that he probably slept here more than in his own room. I pulled out my old picture albums and placed them on the bed between us.

I had a sudden urge for him to see my life. I wanted to share a piece of me with him, having realized today that he really does love me a hell of a lot. Paul was so strong to show his face in public here in Forks, knowing that people thought the worst of him. He'd literally do anything for me. I could never match up to that, I could never give him something equally as valuable, could I?

"You were so cute, what happened?" Paul asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. He was looking at a picture of me dressed as a cowboy when I was five.

"Har har." I rolled my eyes.

"You seem to have had a pretty great childhood Corr." Paul concluded after looking at pictures of me on the Reservation and at various other milestones in Forks.

I reached out a touched his cheek, I could hear the wistful nature of his comment in his voice. "I'm sorry Paul. If you want to stop looking at these we can do something else?"

"No no no. It doesn't bother me like that, I'm just happy to see it. I hope that someday we'll be that lucky…"

"What do you mean? Aren't we already lucky?"

"I mean lucky enough to give our kids a good life."

"Awww!" I melted and threw myself against his back, resting my cheek on his shoulder. My arms wrapped around his chest and squeezed. "Are you seriously thinking about our children right now?" I said in an overly girly voice.

Paul chuckled. "Yeah, I am. I want to have a daughter that looks just like you. And I hope she's as feisty as you too, so she'll know how to keep those wolf boys in their place."

His voice sounded so parental as he said that, it made my heart melt even more.

"You're gonna be the best dad ever, you know that?" I giggled and pinched his chin. Paul turned and looked at me, his face uncertain and sad. I knew then that he was worried that he'd be just like his own father. I held his chin, forcing him to look at me in the eye. "Hey, you're going to be the BEST dad ever, got that?"

He nodded slowly then smiled at me and kissed my lips. "Thanks for having faith in me Corr, you know that's what keeps me going right?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm kinda fly like that." I smacked my lips and flicked the tip of his nose with a laugh.

"No, that's not arrogant at all!" Paul chuckled and flicked me back. That turned into a bed wrestle and we ended up falling to the floor in a heap of arms and legs. Luckily I landed on top or else he would have crushed me to death.

"Corrine Redbird!" My mother yelled from her room.

"Sorry Mom!" I yelled back, covering my giggles with my hand.

As we picked ourselves back up Paul found my Sookie book and flipped through it. "Aren't you done this yet?"

"Uhh, I've been a little distracted lately, plus it's a series of them, there's more than one I'm reading. Hey do you wanna watch one of the episodes?"

"It's a show?"

"Uh huh, it's not the same as the book, but there's a _lot_ of blood, sex and guts," I whispered the last part dramatically.

"Sure why not?" Paul wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I pulled out my laptop and turned on True Blood.

"Holy fuck!" Paul exclaimed when one of the vampires exploded. "That's _soooo_ not how it happens!"

"What? How would you know?" I laughed.

He looked at me with this weird look for a second.

"Shoot! Forget I asked!" I exclaimed with wide eyes. I'd forgotten that he really would know. I shivered, thoroughly grossed out now.

"They're hard like marble or stone, it's not so _fleshy."_ He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest so that we were snuggled on the bed.

"EEEWWWWWW!" I shuddered with disgust.

"Exactly why I wasn't going to tell you babe," he chuckled.

I sighed contentedly and Paul kissed my head. It was so perfect to have him here in my room and it wasn't a secret.

But my feel-good moment ended as abruptly as it had started. My Dad passed by and stopped at the door as he'd just come home.

" _What are you doing in here!_ "

"He's watching something with me, we're not doing anything! The bedroom door is open!" I protested.

"Well it's time for him to leave now, you've had your fun Corrie."

Paul leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later tonight," he whispered.

I smiled and nodded, then got up to walk him to his bike.

"Thanks for letting us go out today with the boys, Mr. Redbird." Paul said as he passed my father by the door frame.

Dad grimaced, as if he didn't want to be kind. "I heard they had a good time," he replied bitterly, as if it was killing him to say something civil – which it was.

"So did I, good evening." He nodded formally at my father. "Good evening Mrs. Redbird," Paul called out down the hall as he walked down the stairs with me in tow. Our hands were of course glued together after all.

"Good night Paul!" My mom responded.

"You're so good at controlling your temper Paul, I'm really proud of you." I told him as he hopped onto his bike a minute later.

"Well, I'd do anything for you, Corr. Thanks for a great day babe."

"Thank _you."_ I insisted.

"No sweat," he grinned happily, melting my heart and leaned forward to give me a kiss. I latched onto his neck and deepened it by putting my tongue in his mouth. Paul moaned and I responded in kind. Too soon he pulled away and rubbed the tip of our noses together.

"I gotta go."

"Wait, before you do…" I swallowed and took a deep breath, looking him in the eye unwaveringly. What happened today was still nagging me.

"What's wrong?" his eyebrows furrowed with worry immediately, causing me to smile and smooth them out with my thumb.

"Nothing, I just…I just wanted to thank you for coming to Forks to hang out today."

He grinned. "Why are you thanking me for that?"

"Because people here don't treat you with respect, and it bothered me that you had hear all the nasty things they said about us. I wish they could know how amazing you really are."

Paul looked at me for a while, his face blank as he processed everything I said. Maybe he was admitting to himself that it was humiliating how we were treated.

"What did I just tell you huh? There's nothing in this world that I won't do for you, I thought you understood that?" His calloused hand reached up and fingered the skin of my jaw before his thumb grasped my chin and pulled me into a kiss.

I willingly leaned into him, suddenly filled with so much love and gratitude for my soul mate. I wrapped my arms around his neck, completely lost in his warm embrace. Our tongues danced as we tasted each other. I moaned as his fingers trailed my spine before squeezing the dip of my waist, sending shivers right through me.

Paul broke away too soon, resting his forehead against mine as we panted.

"I love you," I whispered, unable to find my voice.

"I love you more," he said with a smile. "But I gotta go before your father comes out here babe."

"Alright, be safe," I begged him.

"Always."

I smiled as he rode off into the early night, feeling blessed and happy in spite of all the people who wanted to see us fall. It was us against the world, but as long as we were together the world wasn't such a scary place.

 **Paul**

I loved Corrie so much, I didn't think she could comprehend how much. She knew I was her soul mate, but I knew that she couldn't grasp that my entire life really and truly revolved around her. Everything she was, was a part of me too and I would do anything for her. Anything that would make her happy, was mine to give.

I was touched that she thanked me for coming to Forks. It was true, I didn't like coming out to the pale-face side of town by myself – without my brothers – because we were not really welcome. And after what I did to the town's golden boy, I was definitely a outsider in this parts. Honestly, if it weren't for my size and the proof of my fighting skills on Marlon's face, I was sure that some of those fools would have tried to jump me today. Corrie had no idea of the looks I received – from fear, to curiosity, to lust, to outright hate and disgust. It was a lot to endure, between the stares and the comments, both private and not so private.

But I got to spend the day with my baby and her family. I knew it was important for her that we all get along. And seeing her happy, and spending time with her out in civilization rather than cooped up in a bed (without sex), was priceless for me.

She didn't need to thank me, but her appreciation really made me feel special, like I was getting things right where we were concerned.

Everything about our day was perfect.

But when I got home and parked my bike the scent of an unwanted visitor met me.

"I said everything that I need to say Leanne," I huffed as I walked up to the porch where she'd been waiting.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" she asked, making me realize she was drunk by the stench on her breath. "You're fucking me up inside Paul. Everything's changing, I don't know what's going on inside my head anymore."

"Why is that my fault? Maybe you have other issues you need to deal with, don't blame everything on me."

"I can give you more than Corrie, can't you see that? I'm better than her or Dianne or any of those losers you've been wasting time with! Why don't you want me? My body isn't much different to Corrie's? Is it?"

This bitch was really ticking me off. I cracked the bones in my neck to loosen the tension I felt there. "It's not about her body. You need to stop this and just find someone who wants you back. That could never be me because I want someone else. I didn't plan for it to be your cousin."

She walked up to me then and stared me dead in the eye. Before I knew it she threw herself against my chest and locked her arms around my neck in a vice grip. It took me a few seconds of avoiding her lips to pry her off of me.

"Just STOP IT!" I barked. "I DON'T WANT YOU!"

I'd had enough of this shit!

She let out a frustrated sound and squared her shoulders. "One day, you'll regret this Paul Lahote!" she took her index finger and poked my chest. I caught it and squeezed enough to hurt it a little, hoping she'd get my point – _never_ to touch, provoke or threaten _me._

"The only thing I'd waste time regretting is ever dating you. Now get off my property." I pushed her away and pointed the direction in which I wanted her to go. With one last dirty look my way Leanne stumbled off my porch and disappeared into the night.

I knew it wasn't right to let her go alone, I knew I should have taken her myself, but I didn't care enough. I was starting to despise her and her ill-regard for my imprint. She and Marlon were too much alike – they didn't know when to quit and move on.

In the words of the wise woman I loved, I wished she'd forget we ever met.

XXXXXXXXXX

The pack was called for an emergency meeting. The Cullens were worried about the rise in killings in Forks and surrounding towns. Carlisle figured that it had to be related to the dead hiker Jake and Quil had found. The idea was that there was a small nomadic group working the area that wasn't old enough to know vampire rules.

I was worried sick to my stomach about Corrie now. She lived in Forks, the woods were behind her house, she was therefore at risk. What could I do to protect her? I couldn't check her house when I was forced to patrol elsewhere. I could only hope that no vampire would cross her path and that simply wasn't enough.

"Paul are you listening?" Sam asked me sternly. We were sitting in his living room being briefed on patrol schedules and boundaries.

"Sorry. I was worried about Corrie, she lives in Forks you know."

"I'll ask the Cullens to check her house for scents," Jake offered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I can do that myself, but thanks," I mumbled.

"We need to stick together, this threat concerns us all. You know they wouldn't hurt her."

"Look Jake, I'm not going to ask them for shit, it's _their_ fault we're in this position to begin with."

"No it isn't, you would have done the same thing to protect Corrie if she was in Bella's place."

"Whatevs," I said just like my imprint.

"ENOUGH!" Sam bellowed before Jake could respond. Instead we glared at each other silently. I didn't want to fight with him over this, but I couldn't hide my resentment over Bella's choices either. The irony of it all was that if the Cullens hadn't come back to Forks, I never would have known Corrie was the one for me.

Fate had a twisted way of working things out.

That Saturday the Cullens had a party for graduation. They had delayed it because of all that was going on with the leeches in the area – plus Bella had been putting up a fight about having it for a while. I still thought it wasn't a good time to have a party, but hey, they would do what they wanted to do. Jacob decided to go with Quil and Embry because Bella invited them. He was still hoping that she'd choose him over the vamp, as they were getting married in a few days.

I'd just gotten home from patrol when my phone rang, it was my baby.

"Hey," I answered with a smile.

 _"Hey you, what are you doing?_ "

"Just got home from patrol, why?"

 _"I wanted to know if you'd go to Bella's party with me."_

"WHAT?"

 _"Paul!_ "

"You're going to a vampire house? Are you crazy Corr? You can't!" Was she trying to give me a heart attack?

" _Well Jake called and said that Bella invited me, I want you to be my date. Please Paul? We never get to do stuff like this, I really want to go with you."_ I could hear her pout through the phone.

I sighed and shook my head. It couldn't be that bad right? It was better to go than let her go alone, which I knew she would.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at eight." I mean, could I deny her anything?

She squealed so loud it almost deafened me.

I made a quick sandwich – well sandwiches – and headed up to the shower. It would be nice to go on a proper date with my babe.

I picked out a grey sweater, jeans and my old Nikes – giving them a quick clean. Maybe she wouldn't notice. I sighed, I couldn't even look appropriate for a date. I needed new clothes. I scrubbed as hard as I could in the shower, shaved and quickly dressed. I had fifteen minutes to be on time.

I pulled up to the house and pressed the doorbell. Of course her father answered the door with a very disgruntled look on his face.

"Paul."

"Mr. Redbird." I held my head up, hoping he'd see that I wasn't scared of him. I was ten times bigger anyway.

"Have my daughter home by midnight. If I had my way you wouldn't be going anywhere together," he reminded me for the hundredth time.

"Well, I'm grateful that you are letting us have a date sir. It means a lot to us. We're just going to a school party with our friends, everything will be fine."

"Humph. Well, she'll be right down." He actually gestured for me to come inside.

I hi-fived the twins and settled on the couch next to them. Toby handed me the control and then snatched the other one from Luke which caused an argument.

"Come on guys, let's do this before your sister comes down." I told them, ignoring the fact that their father was watching us angrily.

Toby took the first turn against me and of course he won. Connor gave me a knowing look that I had let him win, but I really hadn't. I didn't know this game that well.

"So what's up Connor? How's the summer going?"

He smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Okay."

"Any dates?"

"Dates? Me? Nah." He cleared his throat nervously.

I had never had the awkward boy phase, I was always a hit with the ladies and never had acne or anything.

"Come on there must be a girl in your class that you like?"

"Uh well. Not exactly."

"Guy?" I don't know why I asked but it kinda just tumbled out. Luckily their father had already left the room.

Connor turned beet red. "Oh course _not_ dude!"

I wasn't convinced but I played it off with a laugh. "Just teasing man, chill."

Luke was playing me now and I quickly let him defeat me then handed Toby the control. "If you wanna ask someone out, just make it a small group thing, like four or five people – more girls than guys - that way it takes the pressure off. Take the time to talk to her and then at the end of the night, you'll know if she's cool with you. Then you ask her out for a one on one. That way she'll already feel comfortable with you."

He nodded at me thoughtfully. "Thanks Paul, it makes sense."

"It'll work, and sometimes you even realize that you like someone else instead. Sometimes you can't predict these things." I thought of the night I imprinted with Corrie. I would have never guessed that would have happened.

"Cool."

My imprint finally bounced down the stairs then, her father and mother in tow. I stood and went to her without a second thought, my hand finding hers as it always did.

"Wow, you look amazing Corrie." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, taking a quick whiff of her scent.

"Thanks Paulie, so do you." She grinned happily, making my body feel weightless with love.

I was sure I didn't look amazing, but I smiled anyways and squeezed her hand. She was wearing a denim mini dress, leggings, and a leather jacket with boots. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders, just like I liked it. I appreciated the extra effort she must have put in just for our date.

"See you guys later. Bye!" Corrie said happily to her family.

I nodded my greeting to Mrs. Redbird and led her daughter out of the house.

 _"Midnight,_ not a minute later!" Her father called behind us as we walked to my old truck.

"Okay!" Corrie rolled her eyes and hopped in the passenger seat while I closed the door behind her.

On the drive she talked my ear off in excitement over going to the Cullen house for the first time. Apparently it was an enigma to everyone at their school since the Cullens didn't live in town. When we finally got there it was in full swing. The stench of vampire assaulted my nose and I instinctively pulled her into my side.

"Hey, relax okay? The Cullens don't eat humans, they arranged this party for Bella, everything will be alright!"

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm but took the moment to kiss her in an attempt to calm the wolf. We broke apart, both panting and glassy-eyed, and I led her to the house. I held her tightly as we walked in together, earning the stares of everyone there already. People immediately started whispering and I tried my best to block out the comments. I spotted Jake and the guys and led Corrie over to them. They were just standing there, being intimidating.

"What's wrong?" I asked, while Corrie hugged them each much to my annoyance. Now she'd smell like them.

"Cullen and Jake got into it, what else?" Quil snorted.

Corrie looked at Jacob sympathetically. He grimaced and shook his head. He didn't want her sympathy.

"Remember what you told me once? Someday you'll imprint and you'll be over her." She told him. Jacob nodded, and rolled his shoulders back, as if shaking off his depression. He smiled at Corrie and pulled her in for another hug. As soon as he released her I pulled her back to me and kissed her on the head.

"Jealous much?" she rolled her eyes at me playfully.

"Yeap." I confirmed, popping my 'p' loudly.

She grinned at me and pulled me over to the food table so we could get drinks. But everything smelled like leeches so I didn't take anything.

"Is it really _that_ bad?"

"Yes babe, it is."

She rolled her eyes and took a bite of a tiny cheese paste sandwich dramatically for my benefit. "Maybe the smell of cheese on my breath will distract you," she giggled and kissed me causing me to grunt and roll my eyes back at her.

"Hey Corrine! Glad you could make it," Bella came up to us with Cullen in tow.

We glared at one another for a moment and then silently nodded in greeting.

"Thanks for having me Bella, it was really nice of you."

"Hey Paul," Bella looked at me nervously then. She and I didn't get along since she slapped me that one time and I phased in front of her, almost ripping her to shreds. Cullen snarled at me, his eyes instantly turning black as he saw my memory in my mind.

 _Shit._

"Sorry man, I forgot," securing my imprint beside me.

"Edward, relax please, it's okay. It's in the past." Bella said forcefully, hugging her leech around the waist.

"Sorry for my rudeness Corrie, so nice of you to come," he said with his ultra-smooth voice as he noticed my imprint cowering at my side.

"Er, thanks, you have a lovely home Edward."

"Thank you. Do enjoy the party." He turned abruptly and pulled Bella with him.

"What was that all about?" Corrie asked me, shoving me off of her with annoyance. I explained to her what had happened and she shook her head at me disappointedly.

"It was unintentional babe, Bella got me mad – never slap a wolf in the face. And I forgot he reads minds."

"He can read minds!" she paled for a moment, clearly thinking about something.

"Guilty there Miss Redbird?"

"Ha! Not me, _Val!_ She'd die if she knew Edward had heard all her fantasizing about the two of them together."

"Ha! I'm sure he didn't care."

"Just keep your thoughts under control like if you were with the pack," she told me and I nodded in agreement. "I can't believe you almost killed Bella!" she whispered in my ear.

I groaned. "Now you understand why I didn't want to come." Bella and the Cullens really were not my favorite people.

Corrie motioned to the dance floor then and I decided to relax a little. Dancing with her was almost as good as making out. She was a good dancer and a naughty one too, as she moved her hips seductively against me. I hadn't gotten her to my bed yet but this certainly didn't help my patience along at all as I pictured all the positions we could be in. The thing is, it didn't seem like she even knew how sexy she was being – goofy faces and moves and all. She was so perfect, so full of life, how could I not love her?

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jacob following the leeches out of the room, he nodded to me and I grabbed Corrie and followed.

"What's going on?" I asked, pulling her behind me.

"Alice had a vision."

We gathered in Doctor Fang's office where I quietly greeted the rest of the leeches. I really didn't want Corrie around them. Bella quickly introduced her as my imprint so she was allowed to stay after a quick introduction to everyone. I was aware that Corrie knew their names already but she had never officially met them. She was obviously in awe or shock by the way her face seemed dazed. I pulled her just behind me not even wanting them to look at her for too long, keeping her hand locked in mine.

"There's a small army of newborn vampires headed our way. They're coming for Bella." The seer, Alice, said.

"That's why they've been stealing my clothes!"

"It would explain the rogue leech on our lands," Jacob added. I nodded in agreement.

"Who's behind it?" the big one, Emmet, asked.

"It's got to be Victoria," Edward answered.

"We don't have enough numbers to strike against them," Jasper said. With his Texan style I still thought of him as the cowboy in my head. Edward caught my eye and rolled his own at me.

"You have the wolves. We won't let them attack Forks and hurt humans," Jacob asserted.

I nodded as did Quil and Embry. Corrie gasped and clutched my arm tightly, squeezing my hand tightly. I looked down at her and shook my head, "Relax, it's okay."

"No Jake! You could get hurt!" Bella cried, and I rolled my eyes. She was only making Corrie more nervous.

"This is what we're born to do Bella, it's my duty to protect the tribe and Forks from them."

"No Jake! It's too dangerous."

"Bella, I'm a wolf! This is not dangerous, this is my job!"

"We'll need to set up training, this is not something to just rush into unprepared. Vampires are at their strongest in their first year, it is pretty dangerous if you don't know how to handle them," Jasper interrupted them.

"When?" Jacob asked. I was happy to see him taking on the Alpha role in Sam's absence.

"Tomorrow, every day until they get here. We don't have much time," Jasper said, his face dark and filled with bloodlust.

"Fine, we'll talk to Sam. We'll be there."

"Thank you, Jacob, we know that this is a lot to ask," the Doc said.

"No it isn't. This is our job." Jacob turned to us then and nodded, "We gotta go talk to the pack."

Corrie and Bella said their goodbyes regretfully and I quickly got her into the truck.

"Sorry we can't stay babe." I reached over and kissed her quickly on the lips to calm myself.

"No, it's okay," She sighed and grabbed my hand for comfort.

I drove off into the night, headed to her house. I pulled her into my side to keep her warm and secure the whole way there.

We were just starting to find our way and now _this._ I knew this meant I would hardly get to see her, and that I'd constantly be worried about her safety.

"Are you going to fight?"

"Of course!" I snorted.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. It'll be alright, that much I know." I squeezed her hand in mine as I pulled her out of the truck. I walked Corrie to her door and crushed her to my chest for a long tight hug. "I'll be back later okay?"

She nodded and sighed. I kissed her lips gently, before forcing her inside. I needed to get back to La Push now.

Xxxxxx

Because of training, Corrie and I were back to seeing each other only late at night when I was off duty. Today the pack strategized how we would carry out our attack based on the vision Alice saw.

I was dead tired from patrolling and talking about vampires. I just needed to escape my world for a while. There was only one way to do that, and that was spending the night with Corrie.

I crawled into her room and onto her bed, pulling her close to my body. This was the only time of day when I felt whole, that my crazy life made sense. I was yet to even get a chance to look for a job because I was constantly on wolf duty.

It was tiring, it was stressful, always having to put that first above everything else in my life – especially when it came to Corrie and our future.

"My mother asked about you, how come we haven't been out or anything recently," she murmured after we kissed.

"I'm sure they're doing a dance."

"I told her you've been busy with your job on the Rez."

"Well, it's the truth." I sighed, feeling frustrated. But the tension was melting away from my body now that I had her in my arms.

"Is training hard?" her voice was shaky, relaying to me her fears. I had been tight-lipped about what was going on so Corrie wouldn't worry.

"No. We don't fight, we just watch. If we fought the Cullens we'd kill them. It's not something we can control. Our teeth are made to sever their limbs, that's not something we can fake. So we just watch their strategy and take pointers on newborn leech behavior."

"When will you fight?" I could feel her shivering in fear, and gently kissed her neck.

"Three days."

She turned to me then her eyes round and filled with fear.

"Paulie," she whimpered heartbreakingly.

"I know baby, but I promise, nothing can keep me away from you. I'll be back, this is what I do, this is what Bullet does, we can handle this."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to my Adam's apple. Suddenly the warmth between us increased and I could feel her need for me.

"I love you," I whispered, and gently took her mouth with mine. Her scent of pineapple enveloped me and I felt my chest swell with love. She moaned beneath me as I rolled on top of her, my hips grinding into hers. I whispered more words of love in between kisses until she had totally forgotten what we were discussing. She trailed her hands up and down my bare back, sending a deep quiver through my body that the wolf liked.

"I promise I'll come back to you," I reassured her when we finally broke apart so that we both could get some sleep. It was getting harder and harder not to go all the way with Corrie now, but I wanted her first time to be a special time.

I wouldn't make love to her out of desperation or fear.


	30. Come Back to Me

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

 **Note this chapter is Rated M. It's terrifying to post a lemon for the first time lol. It won't be too steamy, but I hope it's a good read none the less.**

Corrine

The day of the battle with the vampire army came quickly. My heart was in my throat, literally. Paul had just left me to meet the others at the clearing where the fight would take place. It was hard to let him go at three in the morning. He had to pry his hands out of mine to get out of my bedroom window. I sat there and cried until morning. After forcing myself to have hot chocolate and a bagel for breakfast my nerves were so frantic that I threw up in the garbage can by my desk. Of course I had to take it outside and wash it out. Luckily I didn't raise the suspicion of anyone in my family, as they were all otherwise occupied for once.

The weather was dark and cloudy, promising rain. I felt sorry that Paul would not only have to fight his enemy but do so in the pouring rain – that would only make things more difficult. I sighed and went back upstairs with my clean trash can and returned it to its spot. I went back down to the kitchen and made a cup of chamomile tea to calm my nerves – coffee definitely was not a good idea. I was letting the warmth of the teacup sink into my fingers when my cell phone rang in my robe pocket. It was Emily.

"Hi Em," I said.

"Hi Corrie, how are you holding up?"

"Er, let's just say I puked already."

"Oh no, hun. I'm sorry. I know how hard this is. Would you like to come to my house? I know Paul would feel a lot better if you were here with the rest of us imprints."

"Uh, okay. I will, thanks Emily."

"No problem, come as soon as you can."

I hung up and asked my mother if I could go to Emily's place. I made up a story that she was having a birthday party and needed help setting up.

"Well, I guess it's okay. Will Paul be there?"

"No, he'll be at work."

"I see." Mom looked at me as if she didn't believe me.

"Mom, I'm not lying. He's going to be working all day. I'm going to Emily's to help her. She's my friend – and she will probably want me to stay a while."

And I need to see her if I am going to make it through the day.

"Okay, I guess you can go."

"Um, the weather isn't so great for today so I'll ask Valerie if she can take me."

"Oh, alright."

Aside from the rain, I was simply too nervous to ride. I was a wreck on the inside, that's why I needed to get to Emily's so I wouldn't have to hide what I was feeling. I wanted to be with someone who knew exactly how I felt.

Valerie arrived an hour later, all excited to take me over, but I quickly let her know that the guys wouldn't be around.

"So you're going to see Paul?"

"No, I'm actually going to help Emily with some stuff."

"Oh really? That's cool."

"Yeap, it's been a while since we hung out so I'm happy to see her."

"I'll try not to take offence at that."

"Please don't, she's like a gateway to my Quileute culture. I really want to learn more about my family…"

More about my role as an imprint.

"Wanna play wifey for Paul huh?" Val puckered her lips in a coy smile.

I was shocked that she could be so perceptive. "Whatevs," I said, but with a smile.

"My gawd, you're really that sure about him, huh?"

"Yes." I answered willingly. "I wish I could explain to you Val. But there's not really a word to describe what we have."

"He's your soul mate?"

"Yes."

"Awwwww. You guys are so sweet. You're lucky to find such a hot guy who's so committed. Hot guys are never like that."

I thought about Paul's past. Val's statement had once been so true about him. Luckily he was a wolf and had a supernatural bond to me. I knew I'd never have to worry.

"He's the best."

"Well, here you are," she smiled as we pulled up to Emily's place. "You can call me later if you need a ride, but I might be out with Simon."

"I'll get a ride, so it's okay. Thanks Vally D." I leaned over and hugged my best friend. I hated that I had to keep secrets from her.

I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. I practically ran up the stairs and opened the door.

Emily, Kim and Claire were there baking in the kitchen. Emily took one look at me and opened her arms, providing a safe place for me to finally and completely fall apart.

I spent the afternoon cooking with the others. I learned that Emily was like the Pack Mother, being the Alpha's mate, which I should have already guessed. Kim like me was a ball of nerves, but she hid it better. Even though she was little Claire understood that Quil was at work and was patiently waiting for him to come back and play.

Emily informed me that we were not alone, that Brady was outside in the forest keeping watch over us, but also keeping connected to the other wolves in battle. If anything serious were to happen, he'd phase back and let us know. I felt much better knowing that we had a link to Paul and the others. As much as I worried for him, I worried about all of them, they were like his family which made them mine too.

None of us could eat anything, well, except for Claire; so Emily, Kim and I filled up on coffee and hot chocolate. We sat together on the floor of the living room, taking lessons on knitting from Emily late that afternoon. I wasn't used to this sort of thing so it was taking me a little longer to get the hang of it. Even Claire was better than me as Emily had started teaching her a while ago. But it passed the time so I was game to do anything.

Around five in the evening a yowl and a yip from outside alerted us to the return of our wolves, and we each threw down our projects into the sewing basket and bolted out the door. The pack had just started emerging from the trees. Sam was first, and he ran straight to Emily and lifted her into his arms, raining kisses all over her face. Collin and Brady followed him, but no one else. Kim, Claire and I looked at each other in fear. Somehow Claire ended up in my arms and I hugged her tight.

"Don't worry girls, they're at Jacob's, he was badly hurt. I can take you over now."

We all breathed sighs of relief but then I worried about my friend.

"Will Jake be okay?" I asked, setting Claire on her feet.

"Yes, he will, eventually. He's got a lot of broken bones that will need time to heal."

I nodded and decided not to ask any more questions. Sam clearly just wanted a moment with his imprint. He had a few cuts and bruises like Collin but he was alright.

After Sam took a shower and ate some food with Collin and Brady we all piled into his pick-up truck and drove over to Jake's. Emily had bundled up the food to take for the pack. I was surprised to see Sam was good as new, his bruises already healed. As soon as I got out I could hear Jake screaming inside. It was horrible.

Kim and Claire both ran to their wolves and I smiled as I witnessed their happy reunions. Jared and Kim were locked in a passionate kiss while Claire was hugging Quil tightly, her arms locked around his neck as he gently stroked her hair, whispering comforting words to her. It was a touching moment.

But I wasn't seeing the person I wanted more than life itself. As if he knew I was here, Paul suddenly appeared in the doorway of Jake's home. His face was serious as he watched me. We just stood there examining each other across the yard for a moment. He was dirty and bruised, but he seemed physically fine. I took a deep breath of relief, my anxiety finally catching up to me now that he was back. I felt worn out and extremely tired from worrying.

I leaned back against Sam's truck and watched as Paul sauntered over to me. He was magnificent - tall, dark and dangerous, my wolf. He stopped in front of me and ran his hand along the side of my face before scooping me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his chest, closing my eyes with a sigh. I felt as if I hadn't taken a breath all day. The knot in my stomach finally dissolved. I felt his lips against the top of my head, heard him breathing in the scent of my hair. He started walking and I could hear the sounds of Jake's cries get farther and farther away. I hoped he'd be okay soon.

It was strange how neither of us said a word, how we hadn't greeted each other enthusiastically; but rather just fell onto each other and hadn't let go. Maybe we were both too tired, maybe we both had been too scared. I could only imagine what he'd just been through.

How many vampires had he killed? Did he almost get killed himself? He lifted me higher in his arms and I locked my legs tighter around his hips in response. I looked up into his face and kissed his neck. He looked down back at me, desire and love burning in his eyes for me. I understood now what it was, where we were going.

We would have our reunion in private.

His house came into view through the trees and Paul carried me inside and up to his room, gently placing me on the bed. He gave me a tender look and kissed my lips before leaving me alone. I heard the shower running and smiled. He was pretty grimy and I didn't want vampire guts all over me anyhow. I looked down at my clothes and realized that I hadn't really gotten much dirt on me from his body. I snuggled deep into the covers, inhaling Paul's scent which was all over the room. My mind and body felt calm finally. Fate had kept my love safe for me.

Moments later Paul came back, wrapped only in a towel. I could see no sign of bruises or cuts now. The water glistened against his brown skin, his wet hair was slick against his head falling to the back of his neck. I couldn't help but watch as droplets ran down his chest, disappearing into the towel that covered his pelvic region. My breath caught as I wondered what he looked like completely naked. I expected him to put on some clothes, but he didn't. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over me, staring me in the eyes. I felt the heat of his body wash over me and moaned.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Paulie."

I shivered with anticipation as his lips crashed onto mine. I wrapped my limbs around him and things heated between us. I knew what he wanted and I realized that I wanted it too. We'd just been through our first wolf-vampire experience as an imprinted couple and it had been scary. It was over, we were safe, but it wasn't quite enough.

He needed me as much as I needed him.

Touch, we needed to touch.

We needed to fully possess each other and be whole.

In that moment, I didn't care about how long Paul and I had been together. I didn't care about getting home late, I didn't care about if my parents found out, I didn't care if I was too young to do this. I just knew that I wanted to give my virginity to Paul, the only man I'd ever love.

I ran my hands up and down his arms, bucking my hips to meet his as he pressed his groin onto my sweet spot. The friction created by my jeans was an all-new experience that left me moaning and begging him for more.

"Can I take off your clothes?" he asked against my lips as I basically tried to suck his face off. I was behaving like a wild woman, totally out of control.

I instinctive pulled away and unbuttoned my flannel shirt while Paul unfastened my jeans and pried them off. As I freed my arms from the sleeves finally, Paul was already busy rubbing the skin of my legs and thighs. I found myself extremely horny instead of nervous – although the nerves were definitely there.

"You're so perfect, so thick and creamy like caramel vanilla ice-cream," he growled playfully as he nipped the skin behind my knee. I shivered in response while rolling my eyes at his adorable cheesiness.

I watched as his eyes roamed over my body which was now clad in a simple black sports bra and boy shorts.

"You're mine," he suddenly declared before meeting my gaze. He pulled the sports bra straps down and lifted the whole thing over my head. "All mine."

Paul crawled over me again and took my lips before trailing kisses down my neck to my nipples where he sucked and bit me gently.

"All yours," I murmured as I writhed against him.

"Can I take these off now?" he pulled at my shorts and I gulped before nodding. I was really going to do this!

I was terrified of Paul seeing me naked all of a sudden but then I looked at his face. His eyes were closed as he made another trail of kisses from my breast across my stomach to…..

"Ooh my gawd!" I squealed when I realized what he was doing.

"Relax. This is your first time, I want you to be relaxed and ready for me. Don't be shy baby, let me taste what's mine."

I nodded and took a giant breath letting my legs fall limp against his arms which clutched me. I knew that Paul wanted me and that he loved me just the way I am; there was no reason to be anxious. I felt his lips descend on my lady parts and gasped so loudly I made myself cough. I felt Paul smile against me and hid my face in embarrassment.

"Don't hide your face from me, I want to see you enjoy it." Paul held my thighs higher and deepened his "kisses" and I couldn't help but moan.

"Good girl," he said in the most husky, sexy voice. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to make him feel good as well, I knew that my touch was like cocaine to him so I firmly massaged his muscular arms and he growled low in response.

But something started to change, Paul was doing something down there that was making my legs shake uncontrollably. If felt like every erotic feeling was pooling in my pelvis and suddenly something just broke free and I felt an enormous release of the most pleasurable tingling I could ever have imagine. I was panting hard, as if I'd just run a marathon. My fingers found Paul's hair and I tugged hard, making him find my lips with his once more. I could taste myself on him and it turned me on - a thought I'd never vocalize to him. I had no idea what to expect, I had no idea that Paul could do that to me.

I was sure I'd just experienced an orgasm.

Paul continued kissing my upper body extending the pleasure for me.

"You ready baby?" he asked, sitting back on his heels above me on his bed. A condom was now in his hand and his hand was on the towel. His eyes were hooded in the most sensual way as if he were intoxicated. He looked up at me then, still waiting for my response and I immediately tensed up.

I'm about to see Paul Lahote naked! I was in full freak-out mode. He was so amazing and gorgeous I just couldn't imagine how much more perfect the rest of him would be.

"Corr?"

I nodded and swallowed thickly my mouth suddenly dry. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from the bulge in the towel – the huge bulge. He slowly unwound the cloth and threw it on the bed. With wide eyes I watched him stroke himself for a moment before he slid the condom on with quick precision.

"Don't tense up, just relax and open your legs," he reminded me as he crawled over me again, one hand positioning his shaft to my opening.

This is it! I squeezed my eyes and got ready for the pain I expected to follow.

"Corrie what did I tell you?" he nuzzled my neck.

"R-relax," I stuttered.

"Did you change your mind?" He was being so sweet but I still caught the hint of pain and disappointment behind his words.

"No, I want you Paulie." I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him to my chest.

"I want you too honey, I'm so in love with you."

And that was all it took for my body to completely grow limp under his loving gaze. I pulled his head to mine for a deep kiss as Paul slowly started to push through my entrance. He took his time, going in and out repeatedly, going a little further every few strokes. Finally he braced his weight on one arm and lifted my leg higher with the next and I felt him go deep within.

I shuddered at the contact. I felt so full with him, it burned a little but it wasn't hurting, it was just foreign to me. After a few more deep strokes it started to feel wonderful – truly amazing. I started to respond, moving my hips in time with his thrusts as he whispered my name in my ear.

"You feel so good baby, I love you so much," he whispered with a groan.

"You too," I moaned as my eyes refused to focus on any one thing. I felt light headed and filled with pleasure. Was it really possible to feel this good?

Paul pulled out suddenly, much to my dismay. But I realized he wanted to lubricate me, as he reached for a bottle in his bedside table.

"Lay on your stomach," he ordered quietly and I shivered as my body immediately responded. I just wanted him back inside of me. I didn't even feel embarrassed as Paul spread my butt cheeks and entered me from behind. This position felt even better than the first.

"Fuck! You feel so good!" he hollered and I couldn't help but giggle as we continued to move together, working up a heavy sweat.

I gasped as he changed the position again, pulling me onto my side with him spooning from behind. All new sensations blasted through me as he started touching another spot inside my walls, a spot that made my body shake again while Paul's fingers massaged my clit.

"Cum for me baby, cum for your wolf, I'm almost there, I want us to break together."

God, what was he trying to do to me? Everything he was saying and doing felt so perfect.

Paul started to thrust really hard while growling. He reached over and sucked on my neck and I could feel his teeth breaking the skin of the scar. But I couldn't respond once I registered that he was marking me again. Every part of me was wrapped in bliss and the bite only enhanced the feeling. My entire body was filled with him and the wolf's heat. His final thrusts of raw passion rocked me over the edge and I orgasmed around him, feeling him spasm against me at the same time.

Paul wrapped me in his arms, my back against his chest, and squeezed me tight while I clutched his lower back behind me. His lips sank into my hair as he breathed heavily. We were both panting as our bodies slowly came down from the high of love making.

I'd had no idea what was waiting for me on the other side of womanhood. Before I was just a girl, naïve and clueless, now I was a woman.

Paul Lahote's woman.

What we just shared was so incredible, I definitely couldn't wait for us to live together if this was on the menu every night.

"You okay?" he asked, breaking my daydream.

"Yes, perfect."

"Perfect barely covers it for me, you have no idea how much I've wanted you."

"I think I can get the picture," I giggled as he kissed my cheek.

After insisting I go to the bathroom and drink some water, Paul pulled me back into bed. "Let's get some rest, baby," he snuggled into me while pulling the blanket over our naked bodies…

…I couldn't come up with the words to describe what it felt like to be in Paul's arms after he made love to me. The entire experience was incredible to say the least. He'd been so gentle yet sexy and aggressive, so patient, so attentive to me, once again I'd never felt more loved by anyone. Listening to him moan and same my name, to hear him speak to me in Quileute, to have him lose himself in my body, it was the best feeling in the world. I could never have imagined it would feel like this.

It was getting late, but I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed and get dressed. Making love had clearly strengthened our imprint bond. I felt physically chained to Paul's body now, and I loved it. He was still asleep, his soft snores vibrated against the top of my head. He'd tucked me into his chest but after all we'd just done to each other I couldn't sleep a wink.

I was on cloud nine. I was still feeling the after effects of him inside me, of my first orgasms. Every cell in my body felt alive and every sense heightened. I was tingling and warm inside. I just couldn't believe that I was no longer a virgin, that I'd had sex with Paul Lahote.

It bothered me that I was probably the last girl on a long list of others, and yet I knew that to him I was the most important. I trusted his actions, he didn't need to reassure me with words. I could tell how much Paul loved me, how much our union meant to him.

His eyes, everything I needed to know was always in his eyes.

I wrapped my left arm around his back, pulling myself closer to him, pressing my face into his chest, the soft hairs there tickling my face. I placed a few kisses on his hot skin and sighed. Heaven, this is what paradise felt like. I wasn't even that sore nor was I bloody, it was surprising. But I figured it had something to do with my being so athletic. I heard that girls could lose their hymens horseback riding, so maybe the same went for those who rode bikes.

"What are you thinking about?" his husky voice jumped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm, you, us, this."

He chuckled and pulled back so he could look me in the eye. "You, us, this, was incredible. I've never felt like this before baby. It was perfect; it was like my first time too."

I smiled and blushed a little, then puckered my lips up to meet his. But his kiss only served to reignite me.

I wanted more.

I pushed myself up and forced him to lie on his back as I crawled over him, rubbing my chest against his. Paul immediately started to groan and grabbed my hips. I felt Not-So-Little Paul stiffen beneath me and smiled.

"Is that what you want?" he asked me with a sexy, smug lopsided grin.

"I dare say I do Mr. Lahote."

"Well go ahead, take it, it's all yours," he challenged me with a wider grin.

I raised my eyebrows, not knowing what he meant. I was still shy even after all we'd done already. He squeezed my hips and pushed our pelvises together, prompting a moan to escape my lips. My entire body immediately quivered with electric shocks.

"You've got the upper hand babe, just do what comes natural."

He pulled my face down by my neck to meet his and kissed me hard and slow. He started to rock me back and forth above him and I quickly caught on to the rhythm. As we pressed against each other, becoming more and more aroused, I understood what he meant now.

Take the lead.

I sat back and looked at him, he was still smiling but it was softer and more encouraging now. He wanted me to make love to him. I realized that the thought excited me, a lot. I wanted to be in control now, to make him come apart.

He lifted my hips a little and pulled himself up to sit against the headboard so he could reach into his drawer. I instinctively anchored myself on my knees as he rolled on a condom, lubricated it and then pushed the tip of his shaft inside of me. I gasped and my eyes glazed over as he gently pulled me back down and started to move deep inside me again. It pained a little but still felt so good to be filled with him again; I thought I'd pass out or something.

Our eyes never left each other and I crashed my lips to his as his hands explored my naked body. "Come on baby, take it," he moaned, his eyes never leaving my face. His eyes were glossy with pleasure too and it made me feel powerful that I was doing that to him. Paul cupped my breasts, worshipping them verbally as he tweaked my nipples. He buried his head between them and moaned.

Thoroughly aroused, I grabbed onto the headboard and started to rock my hips faster.

Do what comes natural.

Sparks of fire shot through my body as Paul bit my nipple while I moved above him. I screamed out and he slapped my ass and squeezed it hard in response. I found myself liking when he got aggressive like that. It turned me on.

Paul's hands grasped my hips tighter and he growled again. The wolf's mating cry made me quiver and a feeling of completion moved through me. I could feel our imprint bond pulling us together. In one swift movement Paul pushed me back onto the bed and lifted my right leg so that my knee was locked against his chest. He balanced himself on his knees while pumping me harder and faster. I ran my hands all over his chest and shoulders, as I felt myself start to lose control. I was shaking uncontrollably with this velocity.

"Oh god! Paul!" I cried.

"That's it baby," he whispered above me as his fingers moved once again to my clit and did their magic. A couple minutes later we were both falling into bliss while our bodies vibrated against each other.

Paul sat back and stared into my eyes, as he slowly slid himself out of me. I watched him wipe us both with his towel, taking his time as he gently stroked between my legs. My skin was so sensitive that I shivered more with each swish of the fabric against it.

Without a word Paul pulled me up and wrapped my arms and legs around his body so that I was sitting in his lap. I forced my tongue into his mouth, finding it hard to stop what we were doing even though it was late. I never wanted this feeling to end, I never wanted us to be apart.

Paul stood with me still wrapped around his body like a koala bear and carried us into the bathroom across the hall. Our lips never broke apart until he set me on the bathroom counter. I kissed his neck and shoulders as he tied my hair into a bun on the top of my head. I protested as he backed away to turn the water on and find the right temperature – but the view I got of his perfect ass had me biting my lip in appreciation.

It just wasn't right for one man to be so fudging sexy.

And he was all mine! I was the luckiest imprint in the world.

Paul stepped into the shower and turned to face me with a smile before pointing to the toilet. My face crimsoned and he laughed.

"I won't watch babe, but you need to pee or it will hurt you later."

He closed the shower curtain and moaned as he stepped under the warm water. I quickly did my business and joined him. It was my turn to moan as Paul sensuously soaped every inch of my body, taking special care between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought our lips together as he turned me around so that the water would wash me off.

As the water washed away the suds and our tongues danced I couldn't help but think about how this day had started. This morning I was a mess. I was so scared that something bad would happen to Paul. I was scared I'd never see my soulmate again. But he had come back to me, he loved me so much that he would never leave me.

I pulled away so I could look him deep in the eyes, the tugging in my chest moving me to tears.

"What's wrong baby, does it hurt?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

I shook my head and gripped him tighter.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Thank you for what?" he asked with a curious smile.

"For loving me so much…Thank you for coming back to me."

"I always will."

 **Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter! You guys have no idea how much it means to hear a little feedback that lets me know you're still reading! Leanne and Marlon are key players as antagonists/villains in this story so don't be surprised when they pop up guys! From the next chapter the drama starts back in full effect until the end of the story. I'm still working out some kinks on the ending chapters, trying to get it all down right but I'm excited :)**


	31. Say What Now?

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

Paul

I was now constantly aware of the fact that I never knew anything about loving a woman – besides my mother of course – until I met Corrie Redbird. Every girl I had been with paled in comparison to her. The way she made me feel, it was indescribable. It just felt so right, so complete. We connected on so many levels. And I don't want to boast, but she was a quick study. She handled me like a pro. Since I became wolf girls found it hard to manage my package – they were quite scared actually. But not Corrie. She was a virgin and the only thing that worried her was whether or not I'd enjoy _her._

 _Psshh,_ she had no idea just how much I had.

Amazing, soul-fulfilling, universe altering.

Corrie.

Oh my god, if I have to hear about this one more time I'm gonna kill myself and leave you to answer to Kim.

 _Hey, when you did it with Kim for the first time I had to listen to you too._

That doesn't change the fact that I don't want to hear this Paul. Geez, she's like a little sister or something.

I laughed in my wolf form as I ran patrol with Jared. We were on opposite boundaries but it was as if we were standing side by side. Luckily it was just us two instead of four of us, I didn't want anyone else to read my thoughts.

If we were standing side by side your nose would be broken by now.

 _Alright alright, I'll stop. Just don't say anything to her, she'd die if she found out you knew about what we did_.

Oh, and I should because you did that to Kim? She didn't talk to me for a whole day because of your big mouth.

 _I'm sorry man. I was a jerk back then. Now that I have Corrie I understand exactly how you felt. It's not cool what I said and did._

Wow, Paul Lahote, humble? I think I'm gonna be sick.

 _Ha ha._

It's cool man. We're cool. Kim would have my ass if she found out I was rude to Corrie anyway. I think they hit it off pretty well.

 _Good. Corrie needs to feel like she belongs in the pack. I can't wait til she's done school and I can get her away from her parents._

Just hang in there man.

 _Thanks Jare, but it's hard. Her father went ballistic on me when I brought her home late last night. Nine o' clock and he practically banned me from seeing her for two weeks! What the fuck? If I had known I'd have kept her til midnight. He has no clue what it's like to imprint. It was just so hard for us to separate. I didn't know that sex would make the bond so much stronger. I feel like I'm dying without her next to me all the time._

Oh you don't have to tell me about it, I know! Kim's parents are pretty controlling of her too. Just take advantage of sneaking into her room at night. It's the only way to get around parental units.

 _It's just so fucked up. We fight vampires and turn into giant wolves for Christ's sake! We shouldn't have to deal with this shit. They're ours, we are theirs. Parents shouldn't be able to come between us._

Ha! Try telling them that why don't you! They'd call the asylum for us and ship our girls far away.

 _I know_.

I groaned miserably. Now that we'd taken our relationship to the next level, I just didn't know how much longer I could wait to have Corrie be mine, completely.

After patrol I ran straight to Corrie's house. Her parents had gone out for a couple hours so she locked herself in her room and put Connor in charge of the twins. I could hear them playing video games downstairs. As soon as I hopped through the window she was all over me unbuttoning my shorts.

"Well hello to you too," I said in between kisses.

"Hey." She said hurriedly as she kissed my neck and rubbed against me.

So I created a little minx, and I loved it. I had a huge sexual appetite and I needed an imprint who was down for satisfying me as much as I wanted to satisfy her. She turned on some music in her room so that it would drown out the sounds of us making love. I had sworn I'd never do this in her parents' home, but I wasn't capable of turning down the advances of my imprint – novelty sex was the fuckin best! If they'd been home, I wouldn't have come here at all. But since she was all horny I was fully committed to enjoying her enthusiasm. I had won the lottery.

So much for not doing this with her before she was eighteen, though.

But after the battle I couldn't control my wolf. I'd had a few close calls with the newborns, twice I'd almost been bitten or squeezed to death. Luckily Emmett and Jared both had my back, and of course I had theirs. We'd worked as a team, surprisingly. After what happened to Jake I just felt so upset, thinking that it could have been me. It made me worry about how Corrie would handle it if I had been injured. I was scared to hurt her like that, even if it was done unintentionally.

Seeing her outside the Black residence was like waking up to a full moon right outside your window. I just needed to bask in her, all of her. My wolf needed to properly claim her as ours. I said I wouldn't make love to her out of fear or desperation but that was exactly what I'd done, although those feelings were also mixed with relief and awe. I worshipped Corrie, even if she didn't understand that yet. She was the sun, moon and stars in my world. I would be nothing without her.

I couldn't help but gape at her body as she undressed in front of me. Her perky, round, full D cup breasts, her thick thighs and curvy hips. God she was scrumptious and perfect. Everywhere was tight and toned. I decided that one of my first gifts to her when we got married had to be some sexy lace underwear.

"Paul?" my eyes snapped to her face, I hadn't heard anything she'd said.

"Yeah babe?"

"We don't have much time, I want you," she whined, pulling me over to her bed.

"I want you too baby," I promised as I pushed her onto the mattress and climbed on top. She opened her legs and wrapped them around me like an expert and I immediately buried my head in her neck, sucking on her mark while I lost myself inside her warm body.

There was no place on earth I'd rather be.

I am hers, forever.

XXXXXXXX

The next week I had a rare morning to be home. I needed to do some laundry and look through the papers for a job. I'd managed to get a couple odd jobs around the Rez but nothing permanent had worked out still. While the clothes were in the machine I was having a huge bowl of cereal, marking vacancies to try.

There was a firm knock at the door. I put the paper down on the table and my wolf senses kicked into gear while I answered. It was a girl from school that I slept with a few times, _months_ ago, and she was standing there smirking at me, her mother standing behind her.

"What are you doing here…Amy?"

"Well, nice to see you too Paul, it's been a long time," she continued to smirk and I felt my temperature rise and the trembling start. The fact that her mother was here also couldn't be a good sign.

"Let us in, we need to talk," her mother ordered me. I stepped back and let them in, closed the door then led them to the sofa. I wished that I at least had a shirt on. I was just in my pajama pants.

I chose to stand, but a warning glare from her mother forced me to sit.

"What's this about?"

"My daughter's eight months pregnant, and she's convinced you're the father."

I wasn't sure I had heard correctly even though I had perfect wolf hearing. She couldn't have really said anything about a pregnancy to me! I looked at Amy properly now, from head to toe and I could see that she indeed had a stomach protruding through the extra-large t-shirt she wore. She'd never been thin before, but rather thick in all the right places. I could hear a rapid heartbeat. I realized her stomach was probably smaller than it should have been, she actually looked a little ill, with dark circles around her eyes and pale tanned skin.

"Did you hear what my mom just said or are you playing stupid?" Amy spat, her eyes being the sharpest thing about her. What had happened to her? Why was she so ill?

Her comment just pissed me off more. "How do I know it's mine? You aren't exactly an innocent, chaste young woman Amy."

"Excuse me? Don't accuse my daughter of being promiscuous; we all know who the real whore in this room is!"

"I _always_ use a condom, _always!_ She should have learned that lesson herself!" I barked back at the witch before me. Something about her vibe wasn't right at all, the wolf hated how she smelled, how both of them smelled, so _toxic._ The woman who carried my pup wouldn't revolt me so much! I couldn't believe that – whether or not I was imprinted on Corrie, I figured that I should feel some type of pull to the little wolf in her womb.

My wolf and body outright rejected the idea that this was the truth.

This was some kind of trap.

"A condom doesn't mean that it _can't_ happen Paul! The date the doctors gave me lines up with the time we spent together, it has to be yours!"

"How can I really believe that Amy? And why the hell are you _now_ telling me after all this time?"

"Because, I was scared of how you'd react, you know you're a hot-head. But I need help to get baby stuff so its time you played a part in all this." She gestured to her stomach and I felt my own turn.

"I know you Amy, even if your mother's in denial, I know you, and I know myself. This child isn't mine the last time we did anything was longer than eight months ago." I couldn't let her do this to me, trap me. Corrie was the one who was going to be the mother of my children someday when we both could afford it.

This child _couldn't_ be mine, I needed it _not_ to be mine.

This could not be happening to me now when everything was going so perfectly with my imprint!

"No you're wrong – we were together! This is yours, and you need to help me Paul, if not you'll be _sorry._ The whole Rez will know exactly how much of a no-good dead-beat you are!" Amy leaned over as she threatened me with the one thing that I was afraid of besides losing my imprint. I wanted to slap her hard for speaking to me like that, my temper quickly rising.

"He's just like his father," her mother said, amused.

I saw red then. I rushed to my front door and told them both to get out and never come back. It was the only way I could get out the house before I phased in front of them.

"Suit yourself Paul, but this baby isn't going anywhere. When he's born and looks just like his papa, you'll be sorry," her mother issued the final warning as they left my house, their noses held high in the air.

I slammed the front door and as I turned, saw that Amy left her number and a list of items she needed on the couch where she'd been sitting.

That made the angry wolf rage inside of me. I ran out the back door, phasing before I could even make it to the treeline. I snarled and snapped, uprooting a few small trees in a fit of rage. How dare Amy lie like this? Not once would I allow myself to even consider the possibility. If Corrie found out, this would be too much of a reminder of my past, she might not want me anymore; and if her parents found out, they'd definitely keep us apart. They wouldn't allow their teenager to become a step-mom at eighteen!

Amy was trying to fuck up my life!

I had been so engrossed with taking my anger out on the forest that I hadn't realized that there were other wolves around, Jake and Leah.

We've still got that rogue vamp hanging around, of course there're wolves on patrol Paul. (Leah)

 _Shut up Leah._

We'd been picking up a vampire scent recently, which was a shock given that the battle was over. We thought that we'd get some down time finally, but no such luck.

 _ **Sorry about Amy, that's fucked up. I'd bet that she's lying.**_

 _So would I Jake._

So what are you gonna do?

 _I need to figure out what's going on with Amy. I haven't heard from her in over eight months and now she's telling me she's eight months pregnant and I'm the father! I'm SURE the timing's off. But she swears it's mine!_

You should do some sleuthing. Hang around the bushes of her house, I'm sure you'll pick up something.

 _That's a good idea Leah, I won't ask what made you think of it._

I decided that now was as good a time as any. I sprinted off to Amy's house which was on the other side of town – a more low _low_ income area – and sure enough she was in her room. But what I heard was not what I'd expected. It sounded like she was on the phone with someone as I couldn't hear a responding voice from where I was hidden in the trees. The music she was playing kind of loudly didn't help either. I only heard what she was saying because she was shouting, sounding upset.

 _"I don't know what to do to make him believe me!"_

 _"I AM thinking harder!"_

 _"I'm TRYING, but we were never serious and it only happened a few times. It's been months since I even saw him, Paul is not going to suddenly melt over this idea of having a baby with a girl he doesn't even care about. I don't expect him to just coming running back because it's his kid!"_

 _"I don't want to force anyone to care for this baby."_

 _"I know I need help or I wouldn't be doing this! You think it's easy asking him to be a part of this when I know he doesn't care?"_

I wondered who she was talking to.

And I felt like shit.

She sounded as if she was telling the truth, at least, she really thought the baby was mine and she was scared that I would turn my back on her. She didn't want to really ask me for help – she thought the worst of me as she had made clear at my house. Is that why she hadn't said something sooner? Maybe I had gotten the dates wrong, it wasn't as if I tried to keep track of such things anyways, a hook up was a hook up.

Could this child really be mine? Was I that much of a fuck up that I might have lost the chance to know my son or daughter? It was only desperation for help that had brought Amy to my door.

This baby would be born to two parents that couldn't even take care of it – who had zero affection for one another. I felt like the lowest, shittiest scum of the earth.

 _ **Sorry bro.**_

Hard blow.

Jake and Leah sounded in my mind.

 _So why was her smell so off to me?_

And was I _really_ thinking this child was mine?

 _ **She didn't smell right?**_

 _No, she didn't, and I bet that would only happen if the pup belonged to someone else right?_

 _ **I'm pretty sure that a wolf would love the enhanced scent of the woman carrying his seed.**_

Maybe not if she wasn't his imprint – we have no experience in our pack with this yet guys.

E _xactly, so how could I trust her? I mean, maybe she's not lying…but that child can't be mine… but still, what if it is? Could I turn my back on her? What would Corrie think now_?

Whoa big fella! You're beginning to ramble and freak me out.

 _ **One day at a time, you know we're all here for you.**_

 _Yeah…_

I took off running again, this time with no destination in mind, but I ended up in the bushes behind Corrie's house. I could hear her in the bedroom, she was listening to music or something. I couldn't hear anyone else, the house was quiet otherwise so I figured she was home alone. I released a low howl then phased to human. Sure enough she came to her window and waved as I called her over to me. Moments later she was running across the lawn towards me, her hair glistening in the sunshine, her face radiant with happiness to see me. I'd lose all of that the moment she found out that I was going to be a father to someone else's child.

NO, it just couldn't be true.

And yet I was entertaining the possibility that this could also be a part of my fate. But I decided that I still wouldn't tell her just yet. I needed to work things out with Amy first.

"Paul!" she leapt into my arms and I spun her around and kissed her neck just where I'd marked her again. It was healing quickly since she was rubbing it with her grandmother's ointment.

"Hey baby." I set her down and held her face in my hands, drinking in every inch of her beauty - the color of her eyes, the thick lashes that framed them, the two tiny freckles on her nose, the creamy texture of her skin.

My Corrie.

"Paul what's wrong?" her brows bunched together as she watched me. I had yet to say anything else, my staring was probably freaking her out.

"I don't want to lose you Corrie, I love you too much to live without you, you're everything that's good in my fucked up life." I blurted, wearing my heart on my proverbial sleeve for a second.

"Oh Paul, you're not going to lose me," she chuckled with a pat to my chest. "Why would you say that? Did my father say something?"

"It's just this feeling that won't go away," I shrugged lamely. Lying to an imprint was almost impossible and I could see from her eyes that she wasn't buying it.

"Stop worrying, I'm yours, no one can take me away from you, okay? We've already been through this, and _you're_ always the one so confident."

I simply nodded, then buried my face in her neck. A lone tear got away from my eye and I hurried to wipe it away.

 _What if it was me that made you go away_? But I couldn't voice the words. It was like welcoming bad luck.

"Are you sure something didn't happen? Is it the vampires?"

"No baby, I just…I'm scared. I need you to promise me that you'll trust me Corrie. Promise me you won't leave, even when I fuck things up." It was suddenly urgent for me to have that reassurance from her, otherwise I'd never be able to tell her what was going on with Amy.

She studied me for a moment and finally nodded, her eyes piercing mine. "But you've got to promise me that you'll be up front, cause I don't believe nothing happened. You're clearly very upset, something's bothering you."

"I promise, when the time comes you'll know. I just need to figure things out first."

"Paul you're scaring me," she held on to me tighter and I buried her into my chest, unable to look her in the eye.

"Don't be scared, I won't let anyone hurt you," I stroked her hair and inhaled her scent deeply.

But I didn't know how to stop hurting her myself!

We just held on to each other for a while, kissing and making pledges of our love, Corrie trying her best to make me feel better. I was trembling, my heart was racing, I was so scared for our future.

I never would have imagined that I'd want to spend my life with an imprint. But now that I had Corrie, she was everything I needed and more. I knew that I had to do any and everything in my power to stop her from getting hurt.

Somehow.

I spent a few more minutes with her as she didn't have long before her family came back home. I had late patrols so spending the night in her room wasn't an option these days. I ran back to my house and found everything just as I'd left it. I dumped the soggy cereal, hung out my clothes, then picked up the newspaper again. This time I was determined to find a job that would make me a man capable of dealing with his responsibilities.

Jake must have told Sam what happened, as he came to see me that evening.

"How are you holding up?" he asked awkwardly after emerging from the trees in his shorts. Sam wasn't really one for conversations like this, neither was I quite frankly.

We sat on a log in the back and looked out at the trees.

"I feel like shit Sam. I don't even know what to do or what to believe!"

"Jake said the smell of her repulsed the wolf."

"It did. Amy and her mother smell toxic."

"Could be drug abuse."

"I wouldn't doubt. Amy looks sickly too, her stomach is pretty small for eight months."

"I'll ask Billy about this, but I don't think we have any records about such an issue."

"I didn't think so."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, in my gut I know something's wrong, but what if it's mine? I can't turn my back on them."

"You just don't want to lose Corrie over this. I understand, I wouldn't want to lose Emily either."

I sighed and rubbed my face in frustration.

"Paul, you and I both know what it's like to have a poor excuse for a father. Corrie will understand that you need to do this. She will want you to be a better man."

I grunted, "I'm not so sure."

"She's your soul mate, you have to tell her. Just choose your words carefully, make her see that you need her to help you through this."

I nodded. "I'll try."

But I honestly didn't know how.

Four days later, the Spirits smiled on me and I was hired as an apprentice carpenter in a furniture store in Port Angeles. Sam had already agreed to let me off patrol because he knew I needed the money to take care of the baby. I would patrol only on Sundays, my one day off from work.

When I got back from Port Angeles I told my mother I got the job and why. She was upset of course, but also elated to know that we'd soon have a baby to love.

"It might not be mine Mom, you get that right? This girl, I can't trust her. I need to take the test as soon as it's born before I love it, and I need you to promise me the same. Don't get your hopes up until we know for sure it's a Lahote."

Mom bit her nails anxiously as she always did. "Oh Paulie, I never wanted this for you. All these years you've been so careful."

"I'm still careful Mom! I've never _not_ been careful - that's why this makes no sense!" I banged the table, my body shaking.

"Not in the house Paul!" my mother warned me.

I counted backwards in my head and took a few deep breaths.

"Condoms can be faulty," she said quietly as she stared into space, her beer bottle hovering above her wrinkled lips.

"I know, but it's like a gut feeling, okay?"

She nodded and sighed deeply, taking a sip of her beer. Her body hunched over the table and I noticed that my Mom had aged a little recently – it was all these double shifts she was working every day to take care of the house. She hardly slept or took care of herself. More guilt washed over me as I thought of yet another person that I needed to take care of.

"Just work hard and save your money. No matter what happens, at least this situation found you a good job that will take care of whatever you need. I'm rooting for YOU no matter what happens along the way. You're my son, you're strong and I know that you can do anything. I just want to see you make something of yourself son."

I nodded and sank my face into my hands, willing myself not to be a bitch and cry about everything that had suddenly gone wrong in my life.

"And if Corrie truly loves you, you have nothing to be worried about. It can all work out."

I really wanted to believe that with all my heart and soul, but I was too scared.

I called Corrie as soon as I got upstairs. She was having a sleep-over with Val after going to some party at a friend's.

"Guess what?" I told her. She was busy packing her bag to head over to Val's place soon.

 _"What?"_

"I got a job today."

 _"Really? That's great Paul!"_

"Yeah, it is. But it's in Port Angeles."

 _"Oh."_ She paused on the line. _"What is it?"_ she said in a brighter tone and I knew that she was trying to be happy for me even though I would be working outside of the area – but at least the warehouse was only forty minutes away.

"Apprentice builder at a furniture warehouse."

 _"Seriously! That sounds awesome. Are you happy with that?"_

I smiled at her concern for my happiness. "Yeah, I am, I like to work with my hands."

 _"Yeah, I know. That's really great news Paul, you deserve it."_

"The only problem is that I only have Sundays off though. But I promise I'll come see you on my way back to La Push on evenings, I get off at three and start at seven."

 _"Oh. I'll really miss you."_

"I'll miss you too baby, but I need to do this for us, for our future, you understand that right?"

 _"Yes, I do, and I'm happy that you care so much about that."_

"I don't ever want to live without you, and I want to give you a good life Birdie." I felt the desperation and worry rising on my chest as if to suffocate me to death. The weight of the pregnancy and keeping it a secret from my imprint was crushing me.

 _"And you will, I believe that."_

"Thank you for believing in me Corrie."

" _I'm your biggest fan Lahote! So stop sounding so sad-sap, okay? And we need to celebrate._ " She giggled and I knew that her idea of celebrating would involve a bed. My naughty girl.

"Alright alright, I hear you Miss Redbird. I love you, and have a good time tonight okay?" But I wished she was here in my arms instead.

" _I will. Miss you, love you."_

"Miss you more, love you more."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she said good night and hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXX

The next day I went to see Amy, having called her first. I was too anxious about the whole thing, and I needed some form of peace of mind before talking to my imprint. When I arrived she was sitting on the front porch waiting with some juice and a book. The place was a dump, honestly I'd hate for my kid to grow up in a house like this one. It brought back too many bad memories for me that no kid should have. The only saving grace in my situation was that our house wasn't in this side of La Push.

"I'm glad you called," she said with a smile. Her eyes were heavily lined with black pencil and she wore a black dress and shoes. Her black hair looked stringy and oily, in need of a wash. She was still pale, like her russet skin needed a tan. She needed good nourishment and vitamins. Was that it? Maybe she wasn't eating right.

But the scent of her was still wrong.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will help you as much as I can. But I need you to answer me honestly Amy, is this child really mine?"

I stood in front her, staring straight in her eyes so that I could be assured that she was being truthful. Her skin grew red and she started rubbing her bump in a circular motion.

"It's yours Paul, _you_ did this."

For some reason, I just accepted it. But just for now, I had every intention of getting a paternity test done as soon as she popped.

"I don't understand why you waited so long to say something."

"Because, I had no plans to keep it. My mom threw a fit when she found out - she doesn't want another mouth to feed. But then I chickened out at the clinic and kept it anyways. I knew you wouldn't want it just like I don't, and I didn't want to argue about it."

I sighed and shook my head, sinking into the seat beside her. "So you still don't want it?"

"I guess, I mean, it's been eight months, I am its mother, it's the right thing to do."

I didn't like this at all.

"Did you ever think about adoption?"

She took a deep breath before she answered. "Yeah I have, but I dunno. I can't decide anything. All I know is that I can't take care of it."

"If I paid for the child's needs would you keep it?"

She looked at me with water in her eyes and nodded.

"Sometimes I feel like he or she will be the only person in this world to love me unconditionally. I've never had that. I don't even know how to give that. But I'd try."

"Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself better. You don't look so good."

"It's been hard keeping food down. My stomach can't tolerate most things."

"What about drugs?" I couldn't resist.

She flushed red again and shook her head. "I stopped using when I decided not to abort."

I nodded. Withdrawal was probably the reason why she couldn't eat properly too.

I realized then that my decision had been settled for me: I had to do this for the child.

"I got a job. When I get paid I'll get what you need," I declared.

"Oh thank you Paul! Thank you!" she wrapped her arms around my left one and held on tight. I sighed, then patted her cold skin.

"It'll be alright," I whispered.

It had to be alright for all of us.

xxxxxxxxxx

I pulled up to Corrie's house the Sunday night before school started back. Yesterday I had completed my first two weeks of work and I was quickly getting the hang of it. As much as it was costing me to be away from home and my imprint, I was happy to be earning my own living. The guys at the warehouse were cool and they were teaching me a lot. I was actually feeling creative, and anxious to get started on renovating the house for my mother. There was so much I could build and replace for us, the thought was exciting. This was the way that I could pay her back for all she had gone through to raise me.

I had a special gift for Corrie now that she was about to be a senior. I spent a chunk of my first half-month pay but I didn't care. I wanted her to wear it as a reminder that I loved her and would always be with her even though we were being forced to be apart so often. I wanted to always be in her thoughts in case there ever came a day when she'd choose to leave me, which I knew could be soon.

Corrie came outside and met me by the truck. She hopped into the passenger side and I scooped her up and placed her on my lap. Things with her father still hadn't improved, even though her mother was a little more tolerant of me in her daughter's life.

"You look so tired," she noticed, gliding her thumbs beneath my tired eyes.

"I'm beat. I had patrol today." I grumbled and rested my head back. She placed a gentle kiss against my neck that sent my wolf into a frenzy. I couldn't resist capturing her mouth with mine then.

"I love you Birdie," I whispered when I finally released her neck, having sucked on her mark. Whenever I did that, it sent these crazy vibrations through both our bodies, renewing our bond somehow. I needed her to keep remembering that she was mine, that this was a forever type of love. With the distance between us lately I often felt like Corrie was slipping through my fingers. These stolen moments were all I had to keep her close.

"I love you Paulie. And I miss you so much. I guess I didn't think that it would be this hard." She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm and safe.

"I'm sorry I let you down. I feel like I've done nothing but disappoint you."

"You haven't Paul, you need to work, I know it's for our future, I just hate that we can't be together... I just miss having sex." She pouted at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

But then reality hit me again and I hated being a liar. If she knew our time apart was forced so soon because of a child she'd be devastated.

"I'll make it up to you next Sunday okay? Ask your parents if we can go on a date. A real one, unsupervised and alone, no little brothers."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Paul, I'd like that."

"So are you nervous about school?"

"Not really. But I am nervous about how Marlon will treat me in front of everybody. I don't think people will ever get over what happened."

I rolled my eyes. _Stupid high school._ If Marlon Andrews did anything to upset my girl I'd make time to pay him a little visit. I didn't care if his parents had me arrested.

"Corrie!" we both looked up to see her mother calling her inside and groaned. I noticed her father's car wasn't in the driveway. That wasn't like him to be out so late.

"Surprised your Dad isn't home." My curiosity got the better of me.

"Yeah, he's working late a lot lately."

"Oh."

"He and Mom had been acting strange too…I dunno what's wrong."

"Well whatever it is, it'll blow over. Don't worry babe." I kissed her forehead reassuringly.

"Thanks for coming over Paul." She kissed me one more time, staring deeply into my eyes. I couldn't help but note the longing, the loneliness and the pain in her green orbs.

"I'm sorry babe. I promise I'll do better, I'll come to you later tonight and sleep with you for a few hours, how's that?" Not being with her at night had been the hardest. But furniture making was tiring and I had to be up and out the house early every morning to make it to work on time.

"Really?" her face brightened a tiny fraction and I nodded.

"I've got something for you before you go." I dug into my pocket and handed her the velvet pouch.

"Paul! What is it?" she beamed.

"Open it and see, baby girl."

She pulled the string and the silver bracelet fell out. It was a charm bracelet with a wolf, a motorcycle, a bird and a heart engraved with the letters P and C. I took it from her and fastened it to her wrist as she fussed over it.

"Oh my god Paul I can't believe it! Thank you!" she pressed her lips to mine again.

"I just wanted you to know I'm always with you babe. I love you more than anything in this world Corrie Redbird."

"Me too, love you so much," She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me more urgently this time.

After major groping and setting off the horn, we finally parted and I released her so she could go back inside.

I drove away with a smile on my face and a heavy heart.


	32. Imprintuition

**A/N: Well I had some reviews expressing your disgust on the turn of events. I do hope that you will still read and see how it turns out. The pregnancy is not definite, let's just focus on that. I read a ton of fanfiction before my story came to me, my first one was about Jacob and his imprint but I haven't posted it, since I got the vibe to write this one. I plan to do a three part series – if I get the time since I didn't realize this would be so time consuming! Anyways point I'm making is that I wanted to write something that could be as unique as possible. I realized recently reading other fictions that some parts of my story were already used by others – and that's how it goes, it's hard to be unique writing Twilight wolf. I didn't want to be the typical girl is abused or bullied and needs rescuing or whatever. And I personally can't write mush all the time like some people do so well, I need drama. I also didn't want to take anything from my most favorite FF which were very unique in the world created for the wolves.**

 **I wanted some issues that were different for my couple, and family drama and now this "baby" drama are how I decided to go. So I hope that you can still enjoy the read for what it is. I want my characters to grow together and show what could be called the true spirit of imprinting. That's what my story is ideally about.**

 **Now in this chapter I introduce another POV which is Sam and I will also have Pack POV – cause I have added another twist to my plot which wasn't hard to do and this twist was actually a thought of Blank Core Devil. I thought hey, why not add that element to Leanne? It wasn't so hard. Thanks BCD! So I hope that you will stick with the story. Thanks to everyone for following and reading. This chapter is just a filler by the way. Bless!**

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

 **Corrine**

My first day back to school, I looked forward to it simply because I had been miserable and lonely without Paul since he got a job. I was happy for him, because I knew how important it was for his self-esteem, of course. But I didn't realize it would have taken so much time away from us, especially nights, as I'd grown so used to sleeping in his arms.

"Are you excited?" Valerie asked, watching me nervously play with my new charm bracelet.

"I guess. I'm glad to break the monotony of the last two weeks at least." Aside from hanging with Val I'd been stuck at home with the family or babysitting. I'd never gone to motorcross, but Dad and Connor went to support Joey. He came second and naturally we were very proud of him.

Val and Simon were now a couple so it would be interesting to see them navigate the social prejudices of school. They were lucky to at least have each other. I would try not to be jealous.

"I'm sorry things aren't going so great for you and Paul."

"It's not like things aren't going great, he's just always at work or tired. I'm happy he's doing this you know? It's for us, so that he can make a foundation for us to stand on – so my Dad won't freak. As soon as school is done for, I'm marrying him Val, and I won't look back." I had my eyes on the prize, and I wasn't going to forget that this year of suffering would be followed by many happy ones as Paul's wife.

I just wished I knew what was really bugging Paul. There was something else. I knew he was tired, but there was a sadness mixed in there sometimes and it worried me. Jacob kept telling me that all was well but I just didn't believe it.

Call it _imprintuition._

We got out of her car and walked into school together. People were already pointing and whispering. Val and I gave each other a look and broke out laughing. I guess since we both were in steady relationships we both felt like we'd matured over the summer and it was sad to see that others hadn't. When I saw Marlon and his crew, I kept my eyes straight while singing loudly in my head so that I didn't listen to a word any of them said.

But by lunch I was frustrated with everyone who even looked at me for longer than two seconds. I heard all sorts of disgusting rumors: that I was two-timing Marlon, that I hired a Quileute to beat up my boyfriend, that I was pregnant for a Quileute drug lord, that my parents had kicked me out –all kinds of mess. And there was nothing nice ever said about Paul, that's what really hurt me the most. People seemed to keep forgetting that Marlon had hurt me, that he had put his hands on me and bruised my arms. For a whole week I'd had to face those bruises, and be thankful that Paul had been there to give Marlon what he deserved.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice behind me as I got some books from my locker.

"I thought I told you I don't want to talk to you?" Everyone was now staring at me and Marlon.

"Look, I just can't ignore you like that. I just need us to be okay."

"There is no _us,_ nor will there _ever_ be, got it? Everyone is talking crap about me and Paul and I know that you're behind it. You hurt me Marlon, you _really really hurt me_ and it's not fair that I should still be suffering because of it!"

His face turned red now as I had raised my voice. People treated him like a god but he was really just a spoiled brat who was lucky to be getting away with a crime.

"If we were back together they wouldn't talk about you, just consider that." He turned and stomped away down the hall, leaving me opened-mouthed as I stared at his retreating back in disbelief.

He really thought that I'd be with him again?

Paul came to see me that night after the house went to bed.

"How was school?" he asked as he'd gotten comfortable, pulling me against his chest.

I told him all about it, the rumors, Marlon's attitude, the monotony of school work, the ton of homework we got on the first day. He chuckled quietly against the back of my neck, his warm breath sending shivers through my body. I turned to face him then and looked him in the eyes.

"Doesn't any of this bother you?"

"No, and you shouldn't let it bother you either. All that crap will eventually become stale news babe, so don't worry about it."

"What about Marlon?"

"If he comes near you again I'll kill him," he said with a growl.

"Now that's more of the response I was looking for. But I think he gets the picture now. I think he realized that I'll keep reminding him of what he did to me, so he'll leave me alone."

"Just get away from him or report him to the principal and the chief if he touches you okay? You know if I could, I'd be there myself."

I nodded obediently and wrapped my arm around his back, forcing him to roll over so he was on top of me. I pulled him down so that our lips met and hungrily explored his mouth, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Corrie? What are you doing?" he smirked at me, releasing my lips.

"Seducing you, what does it look like?" I rolled my eyes for effect.

"Your parents are down the hall, it doesn't feel right."

"But I need you Paul, _please._ We haven't been close in a while." I knew Paul was mine already but I wanted to strengthen our bond, much like how he had when he bit my neck. We were growing apart and it scared the fudge out of me.

He shook his head at me and tried to pull away but I wrapped my legs tighter. "I need you Paulie, please."

"I need you too, this hasn't been easy, trust me."

"Please."

His hands slid over my breasts squeezing my nipples then ran over my stomach and down to my clit. He massaged me through the fabric of my pajama pant and nibbled on my lip before I could moan.

"Shhhhh," he said. He was so sexy, so domineering yet so gentle in that moment. He kept stroking my clit eventually pulling off my bottoms and servicing me until I came. I reached up and trying to pull his pants off but his huge warm hands encircled mine and he kissed my knuckles. "I promise, soon, but not now."

I pouted as he rolled off of me and resumed our usual sleep position. I needed to figure out what the fudge was really going on.

The second day of school went better. Marlon kept his distance and I learned to block out the rumors. My peers had no idea how pathetic and dumb they were being, talking about something that they honestly knew nothing about.

That evening after volley ball practice I settled into homework and tried not to get distracted by anything else, but that didn't last long as Valerie texted me next.

 _ **Marlon's going out with Lindsey Bradley. I just saw them at the café.**_

 _What are you doing at the café?_

 ** _Out with Simon, duh!_**

 _Well good for Marlon, I hope she knows what she's doing._

 _ **Ha, I doubt it.**_

 _K, I'm doing math so ttyl._

 _ **Ewww, but carry on so I can copy it from you.**_

 _Ha! Dream on._

For a split second I envied Val and Simon. They were all lucky to go out on dates whenever they wanted. But I comforted myself with the knowledge that I only had a couple more days to wait for mine. One day Paul and I would be able to go on dates whenever we wanted to, without parental permission or school to think about. Val had Simon for now, but I had Paul forever. I had no reason to envy anyone.

Mom came in to bring me a snack of milk and cookies much to my surprise. My relationship with her hadn't been as strong as it used to be.

"How was the first week of school?" she asked, running her hand over my braid.

"It was…okay."

"Did Marlon bother you?"

"Umm, not really. He and his friends stared and whispered and spread stupid rumors but I told him to stay away."

"Well, as long as he stays away from you. I really don't want you to be under any pressure at school. This is your senior year and you need to focus. It's time to start thinking about college."

"Mom, I'm not rushing to go to college when I don't even know what I wanna do yet."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I haven't decided. I might work for a year, save some money and by then I should know what I want to major in, right now I haven't a clue."

"There must be _something_ you like Corrie, this is just silly! If your father finds out he'll blow a gasket."

"Mom, did you ever want to go to college?"

"I started, but I got pregnant and I dropped out in second year."

"Oh." I had never really asked about Mom's life before us kids before, she had always just been a Mom to me.

"I don't want that for you Corrine, I hope you can see that."

"You regret being at home?"

"No, but I do wish that I had a skill so I could go back to work, at least part time. It would be nice to do something that isn't domestic, sometimes."

I nodded. I guess I could understand. She felt stagnant. That's exactly how I felt, being in high school still.

"Mom, is there even any money for me to go to college?"

"Well, you could get a scholarship hon, that's what being captain of the volley ball team can do for you."

"I don't want to play volley ball for another four years."

"Well, if you knew what you wanted to do with your life you would."

I sighed and tapped my pencil on the desk, annoyed. This was exactly why it was better to work for a year and save money. I didn't want to be strapped with student loans either.

"You have your trust fund, it's always there, just use it."

"I dunno…I guess?" I guess I did have the option to use the money from my grandparents…I hadn't thought of that, our trust funds were not something we ever mentioned since Dad didn't like to talk about it. None of us but Joey were of age anyways. But when I turned eighteen it was mine to do with as I pleased.

"I think we should take a college road trip. You don't have to go out of state if you're worried about Paul. But I think it's worth a try."

"I dunno… maybe."

"If Paul really loves you, he'll wait. I just want you to remember that. You can't lose yourself because you love a man. If there's one thing I want you to truly remember, it's that." It was true, but she didn't know how much the imprint had a hold on me.

Could I really leave Paul and go away to school? The thought scared me. I only wanted to be with him. It all boiled down to that fact in the end.

Still I defended him. "Paul _wants_ me to go, he's not the reason I wouldn't want to go…I just honestly hate school and I'm not going unless I can be sure of what I want to do with my life. I don't know that yet."

Mom laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "Sometimes you can be so melodramatic like your father. That's why you need the road trip. Go meet people, see what they're up to and something might spark your interest."

I shot her a sharp disapproving stare. I didn't appreciate being compared to my father at all.

"Oh honey, he'll come around, just have patience with him, I'm working on it."

"Thanks Mom."

"You don't have to thank me, I was young once too."

"Paul and I are going on a date Sunday, just us." My mother raised her eyebrows at me. "I'm hoping you will talk to Dad about it. I'm not a kid and Paul and I aren't sexually active. All I'm asking for is my parents to trust me and let me be with the only person I want. I could be worse, I could be a slut, but I'm not. I don't like people treating me like I'm not being responsible. Paul is a gentleman, he only wants what's best for me - he only wants what I want."

I hated lying about our sex life - _although it was technically dead at the moment_ – but I needed this time with my wolf.

Mom sighed and nodded. "I'll let him know. Just make it early because it's a school night."

"Yeah, I know. Paul has work anyways, Sundays are our only time to be together."

"Okay, hun. I'll let you get back to your homework now."

I took a bite of a cookie and finished my sums, trying to ignore the anxiety now twisting in my stomach.

That night I had a horrible dream.

 _I was in the middle of the forest - in a clearing to be exact._

 _There was a blanket on the ground with a book. I guess I had been reading or something. But I was alone._

 _I was cold and alone. It was twilight, and a gentle breeze blew, making me shiver._

 _I needed my wolf to keep me warm. But where was he? He'd never leave me in the woods by myself?_

 _Suddenly there was the sound of rustling behind me. I turned to see what it was, expecting Bullet to come out with a wolfish grin for me._

 _"Paul?" I called. "Paulie?"_

 _The rustling sounded again then stopped._

 _I almost turned away in disappointment when I saw something move._

 _A pair of black eyes stared at me from behind the bushes. I could barely see what wolf they belonged to but I knew that it wasn't Paul. His eyes were brown, with flecks of amber._

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _In one swift motion that I hadn't been prepared for, the wolf stepped out into the clearing, standing in front of me. Usually the pack was so careful around imprints, never making sudden movements, or sinking to the belly instead of walking upright._

 _This wolf seemed fearless, even rebellious in the way that it held its head high, looking down on me with mixed emotions in its eyes. It was dark in color, not jet black but something close with grey. Its fur was a bit shaggy. It actually looked like a giant pet because it was so furry._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _At my question the wolf started to growl, its teeth bared. The sound was positively frightening and threatening. I suddenly feared for my life. There were no mixed emotions in its eyes, no, only contempt._

 _I knew then that I was not safe._

 _I turned to run, darting through the trees as fast as my feet would carry me. I knew the wolves had super speed so it wouldn't take long to find me._

 _But where was Paul? Where was my protector?_

 _"PAUL!" I screamed and I kept screaming until I felt the imprint tug telling me he was near. By then my throat was dry and aching as I had been shouting at the top of my lungs._

 _I felt and heard his heavy paws vibrating on the ground before I actually saw the streak of silver grey appear before me. I immediately felt a rush of calm go through me at the sight of him._

 _"Paul!" I cried in relief._

 _Paul lunged and jumped high over my head, landing on the dark wolf behind me before it could strike._

 _I watched in horror as they fought, viciously clawing and snapping at each other. Paul was too big and strong for the other wolf and he quickly pinned it to the ground, crushing its head beneath his giant paws._

 _I couldn't help but wonder who the wolf was. If it was a pack member, Paul couldn't kill them._

 _"Paul stop!" I cried. "Don't kill it!"_

 _My wolf snarled and looked back at me, his eyes asking me if I was sure. I nodded and he stepped off the other wolf which was whining in pain._

 _Paul phased back and looked at me, standing in all his naked glory._

 _"Corrie?" he said._

 _"Yes," I answered firmly, ready to protest whatever he would say._

 _But he didn't argue, no._

 _Paul looked at me and said, "Everything is not what it seems."_

I woke up sweating and gasping for air. I felt as though I had actually been running through the trees at top speed and screaming for Paul. How had no one heard me screaming out in my own house?

What the hell did that dream mean?

I knew it was my imprintuition again, my subconscious tell me that I needed to figure out what was going on with my wolf.

But I couldn't understand, what did it have to do with that other wolf?

 **Paul**

I've always been a very decisive person. If I didn't like you I let you know, if I liked you I let you know. If I didn't want to do something I didn't and if I really wanted to, I did. I excel and the things I love and I ignore the things I'm not good at. Plain and simple, direct, that's me.

But since meeting Corrie, I've become indecisive simply because I want to please her at all costs. I never want to do anything she might not like or that could hurt her. That's why helping Amy was the most difficult decision I ever had to make in my life.

I didn't want to hurt my imprint, I didn't want her to lose faith and trust in me. I was abundantly aware of the problems I was inviting into our relationship just when everything was settled and perfect.

But what I was doing with Amy at the same time, wasn't about Corrie, it was about me being able to live with myself. I still had that nagging feeling that something was wrong with this equation, I'm not a fool. But it was the "What if" that haunted me.

I had made a bad reputation for myself because of my so-called slutty ways over the last few years, but I didn't want to add this to my repertoire.

No. Like Sam said, we know what it's like to belong to a man who's selfish and cares nothing about the people he helped bring into this world. I was determined never to be like that. If this kid was mine I'd be there from the beginning, and if the kid isn't mine, at least I know I have the heart to stand up to my responsibility. Being with Corrie didn't change the fact that I could be a father soon.

The fact that Amy didn't even want the child was really the factor pushing me in all of this. Somehow I felt the need to make up for what she lacked.

That didn't mean I wasn't scared shitless – the struggle to remain calm and focused was very real.

But I've just got to do this, I've got to see this thing through until that paper's in my hand, telling me the truth.

Am I really going to be a father?

I listened to the guys at work talk about their kids and wives, and I know that I want that for myself. This wasn't the way I wanted to go about it, but sometimes, that's life.

I was going to see this thing through, and I was going to accept that it would be a bumpy, painful journey for all involved.

After work I stopped at the pharmacy to get some vitamins for Amy. I picked up a couple magazine and novels I thought she might like. I had no idea if she even reads. I saw a dude with his kid who had a cold and I couldn't help but picture myself in a year's time.

God, would that really be me?

I pulled up at Amy's place and knocked on the door. Her mother, the witch, came to the door smoking her cigarette.

"What do you want?" she asked.

I held up the bag wordlessly.

"What's that?"

"It's for Amy. And you should be smoking that _outside."_

"Listen you little shit - "

"Mom! Just stop it!" Amy came to the door and pushed her out of the way so she could join me on the porch.

I really hated that woman and it pissed me off to think I could be stuck with her for life. She would be the world's worst grandmother hands down.

"Sorry about that Paul," Amy smiled at me. She was dressed in a ratty old t-shirt and shorts. Again her scent bothered my wolf. I took a deep breath mentally reminding myself that I was doing the right thing.

"I brought you some stuff," I shoved the bag at her and dipped my hands into my pockets.

She peeped into the bag and her face lit up, reminding me why I had once thought she was cute - although she was far from appealing to me now since I imprinted. She threw herself on me, hugging tightly. I patted her once and pushed her away. I didn't want to touch her.

"Paul, you really didn't have to do that but I really appreciate it. I've been bored, it would be nice to have something to read." She grinned, revealing a little dimple on her left cheek.

"Okay, well I have to go," I said, clearing my throat.

"Don't you wanna hang around a little while? We could go get something to eat or watch a movie?" she rubbed her hand along my arm and I jumped back.

"Amy? I'm not here for you or that, I need you to understand this. I'm with someone and she means the world to me. I'm risking my whole life with her to be here for you, to help you when I'm not even sure that kid is mine."

Amy's shoulders slumped and she looked at the ground while tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"It's okay…I know I've already been lucky enough to gain your support Paul. I shouldn't expect you to want to be a family just because it's your baby."

Her words made me uncomfortable. "I can't…I'm sorry."

I turned abruptly and rushed back to my truck.

That was never part of the deal and I couldn't give her false hope for something I could never do.

 **Sam**

Sam was surprised to see Old Lady Redbird show up at their house so early that Saturday morning. Saturday mornings were his weekly special time with Emily. She was still wrapped snugly in their bed upstairs after making love at sunrise when they usually stirred. He was hoping to have a few more rounds before breakfast.

He sat down with a cup of coffee and a slice of her special lavender bread that Mrs. Redbird had brought with her. He faced the elder woman who was looking around the kitchen with interest.

"Lovely home you share with your imprint, Samuel," she called him by his full name like most of the elders except for Billy. "You have made her happy, I feel a tremendous abundance of love energy here."

He wondered if instead she was feeling residual _love-making_ energy and fought the urge to laugh.

"Well, that's all Emily, one hundred percent. She's the heart of the pack," Sam nodded proudly. Thinking about his imprint filled him with so much love. A love so strong that it constantly outweighed the self-hatred he harbored since he'd clawed her perfect face. But she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

She nodded with a knowing smile that Sam found to be eerie like Old Quil's. They were the only Seers in the tribe right now, and were equally intense characters to spend any amount of one-on-one time with. He was amazed that Paul worshipped the ground she walked on so easily.

"I have come to talk to you about my granddaughter."

"The imprint?" Sam asked casually, taking a sip of the bitter beverage he'd brewed moments earlier.

"No the other one, Leanne."

 _"Oh."_ He shifted in his seat. Did this have to do with Paul again?

"Well, she's showing the signs."

Sam froze, his eyes suddenly seeing nothing as the weight of her words sank in.

Leanne?

Shifting?

 **Another female wolf, one that would stir up trouble for Paul like Leah does for me** , he thought.

This couldn't be happening! He really didn't need this on his plate right now. She would be the third new wolf this summer.

"I noticed her aura change. She's filled with a lot of anger, and her body is growing as she consumes more. She's changing Samuel."

"Wow. Okay, I guess I'll keep an extra eye on her then."

"Yes that would be good, but maybe she should come meet everyone before it happens. I think it would make the adjustment period easier for her if she doesn't feel like she's suddenly been thrown to the wolves, literally."

Sam half-grimaced and smiled at that joke. It was quite true. If Leah was anything to go by, Leanne would have it rough being around Paul in this way, having him read her mind and vice versa.

Sam groaned, and rubbed the back of his shaven head, this was just what he needed.

NOT.

He and Emily were trying for their first child and really didn't need another distraction. Paul and Corrie had been a roller coaster ride for the last couple months. With Paul's whole baby mama drama now, Leanne didn't need to be added to the issues in his personal life. He'd have to work hard to keep his thoughts closed, and so would the rest of the pack since they all knew too.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Redbird. We can meet here and Emily can make lunch for you both."

"Alright then."

"Good." Sam nodded, hoping this was the end of their conversation, he still had an hour to get back to Emily.

"I don't know if you are aware, something tells me you're not."

He raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"She's a Uley, your sister, in fact. Most people don't realize or say anything about it now, since Joshua's been gone so many years from the Reservation. She and Embry are close in age, within a year apart."

Sam cleared his throat and scrubbed his eyes wearily.

This really could not be happening.

 **My sister?**

He didn't know if to be happy or sad that he was gaining a sister and another member of the pack.

"Samuel?"

"Yes, uh... Okay, I hadn't really known anything. I make it appoint not to know all things Joshua Uley."

"Well I just needed to tell you, in case you were wondering how she got the gene as well."

"Uh, thanks for letting me know beforehand…" he would have to see his baby sister naked at some point. He shivered in disgust.

Mrs. Redbird stood abruptly and picked up her purse. "Well, we'll keep in touch."

"Bring her over as soon as you can get her here, I think the sooner the better." It would be better to face this head on and quickly.

"Alright, good." The old lady nodded happily as she swept out of the door and onto the road leading away from his little piece of the woods.

Now Sam had to figure out how and when he would tell Paul the big news.


	33. Devastation

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

Note this Chapter is rated M for sexual content.

 **Paul**

I arrived at Corrie's house at three o' clock for our date. Amy had called a few times but I just ignored her. Whatever she wanted would have to wait til I visited her tonight. I wasn't being mean, I had already spoken to her around eleven and I knew she was fine.

Something told me that she kept calling me because I had been stupid enough to mention that I had a date first before I came by. I wasn't going to give her the chance to fake something so I would have to miss my date.

I needed to give Corrie all my time and attention today. I rode my motorcycle so she could enjoy the ride back to La Push, I was taking her for a picnic in the woods then to my house to meet my mother who was actually home today.

She came out with a wide grin, her hair blowing around her as she moved. It had a slight curl to it today and I could see she wore a touch of make-up. She wore her brown boots, tight jeans and a sexy sweater under her parka, showing off her curvy assets. I was eternally grateful to the spirits for choosing a soul mate who matched up to my personal taste in women.

"Hey!" she leapt into my arms and I kissed her chastely on the lips before she slid her pink and black helmet onto her head.

"No lecture from Dear Old Dad today?" I asked her.

"No, he isn't home actually."

I nodded and smiled, ensuring she was secure before pulling away from the curb. As I sped down the highway out of Forks Corrie hooted and hollered behind me with glee. She hadn't taken a bike ride in a while since she got a ride to and from school with her Mom or Valerie. I navigated through the woods, feeling her anticipation building since she hadn't a clue where I was taking her.

We finally reached the clearing and I parked and shut off the bike. She hopped off and shook her head free from the helmet, taking my breath away. I pulled her to me and smoothed her wind-blown locks down her back then gave her the kiss I really wanted. We broke apart minutes later, breathless, her cheeks red and her eyes glassy.

My Corrie.

"Come," I pulled her along and smiled when she gasped.

Before us was a perfect picnic – a cloth set out on the earthen floor, a basket filled with food and a small cooler bag of drinks.

"Oh my goodness! You did all this for me?"

"Yes," I smiled as I pulled her down to the blanket to sit. I had remembered our first date on the beach and wanted to do something intimate and romantic along those lines, but more private. "I made everything myself except for dessert, Mom insisted she at least do that."

"I can't believe this! Thank you Paul! I love you."

She threw herself into my arms and put her head against my shoulder. I held her for a while, enjoying the feeling of our hearts beating, side by side. This was how it should be, just me and mine. I leaned over and picked a dandelion flower and tucked it behind her ear. Yellow went so perfectly against her hair and tanned skin. She smiled up at me before kissing my hand.

I opened the basket and pulled out two wrapped plates of shepherd's pie, one of my favorite meals. I explained that to her and she said it was one of hers too. I'd made some broccoli with Velveeta on the side. I pulled out the pitcher of lemonade and poured two glasses and we dug in. The food was actually pretty good in my opinion.

"I need to brush up on my cooking skills for when we get married," she smiled.

I smiled back, "We can share the kitchen duties babe."

"Does Sam cook?" she asked randomly.

I almost choked as a laugh bubbled up and out of my body. "I don't think he can even boil water. The kitchen is Emily's domain, definitely."

"So did your parents throw a fit when you told them about today?"

"Well, no. I lied and told Mom that we aren't sexually active and that I was tired of being treated like an irresponsible child, so I guess she caved and talked to Dad. It helped that he was gone, went to watch sports by Marlon's house."

"What?" I was shocked and offended to hear that.

"I know right, he's definitely a full-blown traitor now."

"How could he do that?"

"I really don't know! I think it was Mr. Andrews' way of smoothing things over though. I guess they don't want me to press charges."

"Humph." I couldn't believe it.

"But I'm just assuming," she tacked on. I knew she didn't want to think the worst of her father but I couldn't stand the man. He hated the Quileute blood, therefore he was an enemy of my future family with Corrie, plain and simple. I started to tremble just thinking about him yelling at Corrie every time she wants to see me.

"Hey you okay?" she squeezed my biceps lovingly.

"Yeah babe, I am." I needed to keep my cool for this date to go smoothly. This would be our last good memory before I told her about Amy.

After we ate our food and dessert, I sat back on a fallen log and pulled Corrie against my chest. We just lay there, staring at the sky and trees. My wolf heat kept her warm against the slight autumn chill in the air.

"Paulie?"

"Hmm?" I said, smiling.

"How would you feel if I looked at colleges? In Washington of course."

I tensed up but took a deep breath. "I want you to do whatever makes you happy, honey bunch."

"Honestly, I don't know what will make me happy. I still don't have any idea what I'd want to study, but Mom thinks I should just look around and see what's out there, and I been thinking the last couple of days, maybe it's a good idea."

She sighed and we said nothing for a while, I had a feeling she wasn't finished yet and I was right.

"Mom dropped out of college in her second year cause she got pregnant with Joey. She regrets not having a skill now. I guess since we're all almost grown up she knows that she'll have nothing left to do. I guess she feels bored too. And I don't want that to be me."

"I don't want you to have any regrets either Corr, and I don't want you to miss out on something you want just to get married. We can be married and you can go to school babe, I don't mind. In fact, I work in Port Angeles, you could check out the college there, I could take you to school every day, if it has something you want?"

"Seriously?" she beamed at me. "We'd carpool?"

"Yeah. I just don't know how we'll pay for tuition though. I really want to buy us a house."

"I'll handle it don't worry. Mom said I could use my trust fund."

"Trust fund?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, my grandparents gave each of us one for this type of thing. They always put money on them at Christmas time or on our birthdays."

"Wow." Corrie was lucky to have a nest egg like that. "Whatever works babe, I'll support you."

She exhaled loudly, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. I wished I could be weightless too.

"Babe? Just because it would be hard for us to be apart doesn't mean we can't be. Our bond means that I'll always be here, no matter what. You can live your life and I'll still be here loving you. Do you understand?" I kissed her forehead and placed my cheek against her skin. If she only knew that I was also talking about how I'd feel if she left me after hearing about my alleged baby.

"I understand, I just don't want to hurt you by leaving."

"I can handle it," I assured her, lying through my teeth.

"Honestly, I don't think I can Paul. I don't want us to be apart – you know that, I've said it a million times."

I was relieved but still I knew I had to be the stronger one and push her to follow her heart. "You're the strongest girl I know Corrie. If it's to strengthen our future, you can do it babe, I know you can. I just want you to do what makes you happy."

I pulled her chin upwards so I could kiss her lips and lost myself in the moment. I wanted to tell her about the baby, but how? How could I? The longer I waited the harder she would take the news. But I just didn't want to ruin things for us, because a baby would do that. And if Corrie was now thinking of going to college, she'd leave the state and I'd never see her again. I knew the possibility was too high to risk it. But could I really keep my alleged child a secret? How could I when it was time for us to get married? She'd never trust me again. Ultimately, being honest meant putting everything on the line, and I'd lose it all.

Our kiss grew more frantic and needy. It had been a while since we'd made love and I knew she needed that closeness. So did my wolf…and I.

"Paul," she whimpered against my lips, and I knew that it was plea for me to give her what she needed.

"Yeah baby," I answered simply, yet my tone said that I knew and that I'd take care of her. Luckily I actually had condoms in these jeans. It was an old habit of mine to always have a stash in my pants pockets.

It occurred to me that any member of the pack could meet up on us or even a leech, if we chose to get naked now. But I quickly pushed aside any reasons why this wasn't a good idea so that I could give Corrie what she needed. She needed a great day, and so did I. Our relationship needed this.

I released her lips and pulled back so I could take off her boots. Then I took off mine and my jeans, pushing them into a pile. Corrie stood and removed her jeans and sweater also, so that we were both standing, facing each other in our underwear. She had on her usual boy-shorts and a matching bra, both in gray.

We reached for one another at the same time and started kissing. I lowered her gently on to the blanket then remembered I had packed a spare. She was sure to feel cold. I quickly got that out and threw it over myself before hovering above her. My legs were so long that my toes were digging into the ground.

"You came prepared," she giggled, while quickly removing the last of her clothing as I provided a tent for her to do so.

"Always baby," I replied with a wink and a cocky smile which made her laugh more.

"You're so silly," she said as she reached for the waistband of my boxers, pushing them down for me and then using her toes to send them to my ankles where I could kick them off myself. I needed to remember to shake them out really good before putting them back on – wouldn't want to risk ant bites down there. I reached for the condom and slid it on, hoping that Corrie wouldn't mind seeing my dick sticking out in front of her face in broad daylight like that. I hadn't suggested her giving me oral sex. I was going to leave it up to her to do it whenever she felt like it.

I heard her heartbeat kick up a notch and noticed that her eyes were frozen to my nether-regions. "Like what you see?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Very much, now put it inside of me," she replied with a husky, no-nonsense tone that surprised and turned me on instantly. Right before her face turned a bright red.

"Oh my my my Miss Redbird, what a dirty mouth you have my dear," I said, hoping she'd pick up on my Red Riding Hood implication. In that moment I thought it to be so cute how her surname matched the exact face that I was seeing in front of me. My Red Birdie.

"All the better to kiss you with Mr. Wolf," she whispered back, before crashing her lips against mine, catching me off guard for a split second.

I knew then that my baby didn't come to play, she just wanted me and she wanted me NOW. I kissed her hard and fast, thrusting myself into her quickly and deeply while she cried out with need and ecstasy.

Our bodies and souls were fused in that moment, her legs wrapped around my waist allowed me to go as deep as I needed to, in order to fully possess her.

She was mine, all mine. I growled with that thought, my wolf rising up to claim his mate. I felt her body quiver beneath me in response.

My Corrie.

I lowered my head and sucked on her perfect toffee colored nipples biting and sucking til she moaned louder for me. I knew she liked this. And they were so so SO sweet and perky. I loved nothing more than burying my face in her tits while she bounced on top of me.

I was the only man Corrie had ever been with, and I knew that whatever she felt and learned from sex would be the perfect match to my preferences. Every time was better than the last too, proving my point exactly. When she matured enough to want to give me head, I'd be at the peak of my sex-game. Although what we did was much more than just boning.

I worshipped every part of her. I cherished every smell, touch, feel, sound and taste of her.

"You ready to cum baby?" I asked her now, as I was working up quite the sweat and I didn't like dripping all over her.

"NO! Don't stop!" she cried, digging her nails into my back.

 _Fuck,_ that alone was enough to make me cum right now.

The fact that she wanted me so badly set me on top of the world.

So I slowed down and carefully maneuvered us both until I was able to sit back on my heels. I stopped moving but was still deep inside her as she remained flat on her back. I used the blanket to wipe the sweat off, my eyes never leaving her sexy body.

"You can continue if you want to Miss Redbird," I jested with a chuckle. Yet I testing to see if she'd start to wine on my dick like those Jamaican girls the boys and I used to watch before Emily burned our porno stash, and Jared and I imprinted.

She let out a strangled cry as her face went red with embarrassment. I forgot who I was dealing with. Corrie definitely had a bad girl inside of her – hence her earlier naughty comment – but this shy side needed to be gently beaten into submission first.

Nothing a few good deep strokes wouldn't accomplish.

 _Smoooth Paul. Fuck my mind can be so dirty sometimes!_

I guess that's because I'm still only eighteen and not the thirty years that I feel like sometimes. Still I meant what I thought, however. I'd get the bad girl out - it was just the way I went about it that mattered, and with Corrie I could be nothing but gentle. I wanted to teach her to feel as sexy as she looked, then she'd be a goddess in the bedroom – and we'd end up having about twenty kids, like rabbits or something.

"It's just me, babe. I want to know every part of you, every inch of your desire for me, cause it's all mine honey, and I want it all. Don't be shy, just pretend I can't see you, okay? Do what comes natural, try until it feels good."

She smiled uncertainly and bit her bottom lip hard, her crimson skin just calling me to kiss her. But I dared not move. She was like a turtle, any sudden movements and she'd go inside of her shell. Closing her eyes and turning her head to the side, away from me, Corrie started to grind her hips against me as hard as she could while I remained as stiff as a board. She arched her ass off of the blanket and used her knees to bounce against me. I watched every move with wide eyes, grateful she wasn't looking to see the R-rated lust that was probably showing on my face right now.

"Ugh, shit," I could help but moan. She had no idea how good this felt for me. Hell, I had no idea how _good_ this would feel for me – this was a first – and now, mandatory. "Don't stop baby," I begged her unashamedly. Corrie needed to feel confident in her fucking skills.

She turned her head as I growled again. I couldn't hold back anymore, I grabbed her knees and started to pick up the rhythm myself. She cried out as I thrust back, hitting a new territory inside of her sweet spot that had been previously undiscovered. The blanket had already fallen to the ground behind me, long forgotten.

"Paul!" she moaned and shivered and I knew that she was close to cumming for me. I felt the moment she broke and let myself go to, burying my face in her neck as I sucked her mark this time. I wouldn't bite her every time because I would leave a cut, but sucking there had also become mandatory when I finished. Nothing felt better than that brief moment. There was nothing in the world more soul-fulfilling than being with your imprint.

I couldn't lose this.

I quickly pulled the blanket over us and ended our union with kisses all over Corrie's face and neck while she lazily grazed the skin on my back with her finger tips.

"Paul?"

"Hmm?" I answered mid-pucker.

"Was I –" she cleared her throat nervously. "Was I g-good?"

I looked up at her from where I was teasing her skin and smiled. "You were spectacular."

She giggled and crimsoned again for me.

"I expect to experience that particular position quite regularly."

She squealed and hid her face in embarrassment, so I started to smack my lips loudly all over her arms and shoulders and nibbling at her skin in between until she couldn't hide her face anymore due to too much laughing.

I watched her, amused, until she was able to control herself and look at me again.

"Did you like it?" I asked her now, coaxing her to express herself sexually. She needed to truly become comfortable with me.

"I loved it actually," she smiled up at me, bringing her fingers to run through my hair, scratching my scalp gently. I moaned with pleasure, it felt so good when she did that. The wolf loved it.

"What did you like?"

She bit her lip with a smile, futilely trying not to blush.

"I liked moving up and down against you, while you stood still…and I liked…pleasing you."

"Everything you do pleases me, though. But that definitely is in the top two spot."

She grinned at me then and rolled onto her side so that I could lay behind her.

"It was perfect," I murmured against the back of her head, burying my nose in her pineapple scented hair. I had bought her favorite toiletries to stock in my room for times she came over, I couldn't wait for her to use them the first time.

I dozed off for a little while until I felt her shiver beside me even though I had her trapped against my body and blanket in place.

"I think it's going to rain soon Paul," she whispered.

"Alright baby. Let's get going."

"But is the date over already? It's only been two hours Paul," she pouted and I rubbed my thumb across her lips to smooth them out.

"We're going to my house, so you can meet my mother."

Her mouth fell open and then she smiled, eagerly getting up to retrieve her underwear and clothing. I quickly dressed too and packed up the empty containers. I strapped the basket on to my bike to take home.

"Maybe we can stop by and see the pack too? It's been so long," she lamented.

"Okay babe, whatever you want." I knew Emily would like that too.

In ten minutes I was pulling up to my home. I'd finally finished installing the new door and replacing the old broken windows, leaving no outward trace of my father's damage. Next I'd paint the whole thing a new color. My new job had its perks, I could get great discounts on anything I needed – I even got to keep scraps sometimes which were always handy for little projects. One day when I moved out, I'd leave my mother with a nice and safe home, so she wouldn't be ashamed anymore of what my father had made her become.

We entered through the back door so that I could drop the basket and blanket into the laundry room.

"Mom?" I called out as I led a bouncing and glowing Corrie into the living room.

"In here…"

I should have turned around right then and ran out the house when I picked up on the fact that we had company. I knew the sickly scent anywhere. But somehow my feet kept moving and the house was so small that it only took a few steps for us to enter the living room, where sure enough Amy was sitting with my mother, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

I'd forgotten all about her and her phone calls while I was with Corrie just now. Our love making was like a vacation from the real world. Now I was back home and had to face the music. Now the secret was out, and not in the way I wanted to tell my imprint. This was without a doubt the worst way for her to find out.

"Paul I'm sorry son, I tried calling you but you didn't answer," Mom said with a show of distress on her face.

"I forgot my phone in my room," I answered through clenched teeth. I had left it home so Amy couldn't disturb my date, forcing me to have to explain why she was calling me.

"No wonder I couldn't reach you," Amy piped up, trying to seem all innocent.

"Paul? What's going on?" Corrie asked me quietly, her hand fisting the back of my jacket anxiously. I could hear her hammering heart as she processed the scene playing out before her. I reached behind me and grabbed her hand, locking it securely in mine.

"So, this is the girl huh?" Amy asked, folding her arms above her round stomach. "Who you ditched me for?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. _No this bitch didn't!_

"Hello dear, I'm Ruth Lahote. So nice to finally meet you Corrine," My mother shot forward and stuck her hand out for Corrie to take before Amy could say another word. I glared at her, daring her to say another word. She just stood there and smiled at the both of us.

Corrie was in a daze and I watched her shake my mother's hand, barely taking her eyes off of Amy's swollen stomach. She was wearing a form-fitting tee with jeans today, showing that she was indeed pregnant - and sickly.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lahote," Corrie finally choked. She pulled away from me so she could wipe her hands nervously on her jeans, all the while looking at me with worry and confusion.

But before I could even say anything, my world was destroyed.

"I'm Amy, Paul's baby mama, you must be Corrie, hi!"

"W-what?" Corrie choked.

"Corrie, listen, baby, it's not what you think."

Corrie started shaking her head, not wanting to believe.

"Corrie, hun, please listen to Paul, he can explain this to you, okay?" my mother intervened. "Paul take her out back so you can have some privacy." My mother shot Amy a hard glare and motioned for her to go back to the living room sofa.

Corrie started stepping backwards away from me and I felt like my heart was being pulled out of my chest. The imprint couldn't be betrayed, not without dire consequences. Her hurt was my hurt, our souls were eternally linked. This could destroy us if she didn't give me a chance to explain. So I started talking as I followed her back down the hall and straight outside, forgetting the other two women in the room behind us.

"There's _nothing_ going on with Amy, I _promise!_ She showed up claiming I was the father. But I haven't seen her in over eight months! I don't even believe that the child is mine but I promised to help her until it's born and we can do the test for paternity."

"Why didn't you _tell me?"_

We were outside in the backyard now, back to the same place where I'd confessed that I was a wolf. Her eyes were round and scared, she was scared more than angry, and so was I. I was terrified because I was about to lose my reason for living. I should have known that there never was a way for me to avoid her freaking out about this.

I rubbed my face roughly and yanked on my hair, trying my best to calm down. I didn't want to phase and hurt her, or scare her more.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared out of my mind Corr! Can't you see that? I'm scared I'll lose you, that you'll reject me, that your parents will stop you from seeing me. I meant what I said, this baby might not be mine and I don't want to lose you over some kind of messed up game. Amy sleeps around, she can't be trusted! She probably doesn't even know who the baby's father is!"

"So why are you doing this if it's not yours? Why is she even here today when you're supposed to be with ME?" she screeched.

"I didn't tell her to come here, she did that just to make you upset! And I'm doing this because what if the baby is mine? Although I doubt it babe, I still have to ask 'what if?'" I was panting and sweating now, being put on the spot to get this explanation totally right. "If it's mine I would want to know that I had stepped up from the time she told me. I didn't want to neglect her just in case."

"Neglect her…" she said with a snort. "I can't believe this!" she threw her hands in the air and looked to the sky in annoyance and wonder.

"I'm trying to do the right thing by her Corrie. I don't want to be the type of father that abandons his kid." My body shook as I verbalized one of my greatest fears.

Corrie froze and look at me then. I knew she didn't want that either.

We said nothing for a minute, I remembered to allow her some quiet time to think. But the entire few minutes I stood there agonizing over what she would finally say.

"Paul, how could you do this?" she whimpered, sinking down to the ground, clutching her chest. My own chest constricted and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

Could I do what? Lie to her? Or get someone else pregnant? I'd bet it's both.

"I wanted to tell you Corrie, please understand that I didn't know how, I didn't want to make you leave me. I wanted to be sure before I fucked everything up for us." I sank down to my knees and locked her hands in mine again. "I didn't want to ruin us over something that might not be true. Please, I just wanted to figure this out first before I told you, please understand that." I'd never begged anyone so hard in my life before.

"You should have told me, you should have trusted me!" she shoved my chest.

"I WAS SCARED!" I bellowed. How was she not hearing a word I said?

"That's not an excuse! You lied to me Paul! All this time we're talking about our future and you've got a child on the way? I deserved to know about that part of our future! Were you just going to act like nothing's wrong til it was a year old?" she shoved me as hard as she could. "HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed.

"No, she's almost ready to deliver, I wouldn't have kept it a secret for so long Corrie. I only just found out a few days ago."

What other words could I use to make her realize that I didn't believe this child was really mine? But that denial wouldn't even help me out in the long run, if the kid in fact turned out to be mine.

"Corrie, this doesn't change what we mean to each other."

"Yes it does! I need to go!" Corrie exclaimed, turning abruptly on her heel and running away from me.

I felt my heart being ripped away.

"CORRIE PLEASE COME BACK!" I shouted, chasing her down with ease.

I could hear my mother and Amy moving out onto the porch to watch us. Corrie pushed me as hard as she could and then rushed at me, pounding her fists on my chest. Although it didn't hurt, I felt like someone was beating me with a hammer on the inside. I finally was able to lock her hands in mine, but she pulled away from me, her eyes cold and indifferent as she panted heavily for breath. Her expression made it clear that there was no possibility of me changing her mind. The pain in my body intensified and stopped me dead on the spot.

"Don't follow me Paul, _just let me go,_ " she hissed then turned away from me once more. "I don't want to talk to you right now! I need to be alone."

I sank to my knees, ashamed as I watched Corrie run out of my life. I was powerless against an order from my imprint. It was worse than the Alpha's, I'd come to realize.

It was death.

"Corrine, please," I wheezed, though I knew she could no longer hear me. I grasped my chest, unable to catch a breath. It was as if someone had knocked the wind out of me.

The rain started to fall, hard and fast, beating down on my head.

But I didn't care about myself.

Corrie was out there, she could catch cold or pneumonia and die, and it would be my fault.

All I ever wanted was to keep her safe and happy and I had failed miserably.

I got up and spun around to face Amy.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I bellowed across the yard, witnessing them both flinch at my roaring voice booming through the rain.

"Cause you – you should be with ME, I need you Paul. I've been sick all day and you _promised_ to take care of me!"

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD COME BY LATER!"

I wanted to literally knock some sense into her stupid head.

"We are NOT together nor will we ever be! She's gonna be my kid's step-mother, and there's _nothing_ you can do about that Amy! So you _better_ hope this baby belongs to someone else if that's a fucking problem!"

"Fuck you Paul! I get to say what woman gets to be in my baby's life! You can't bring our kid around a strange woman and call her his mama! I'm the only mama this kid's gonna have!"

My mother inhaled sharply, and stared murderously at Amy, but she held her tongue. It was a fucked up thing for her to say given my imprint status with Corrie which made that non-negotiable. Secondly I didn't know if the baby was in fact my kid!

While at the same time Amy had her right to say this as the mother, Mom and I both knew that Amy was fucked up. I didn't doubt that with her attitude, she would turn back to drug abusing after the birth.

"When we find out the paternity, then we'll worry about that," Mom said with finality for both of us. "Until then, let's keep our heads cool. This arguing is not a good environment for the baby, rule number one – Baby Comes First."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't do this right now.

"Mom can you please take Amy home?" I asked.

"Of course Paul. Come on Amy, let's go."

"But Paul I need you! I'm tired of going through this alone and you said you'd help me!"

I couldn't deal with her pathetic cries right now. I couldn't give a damn about her as much as I wanted to. I wanted to say something good, but I just couldn't my body just couldn't deal with anything else going on around me right now.

All I could register in my head was that Corrie had run away from me.

The look…the look of devastation on her face, it cut me the deepest.

But I deserved it right? I should have told her.

"How about I make up the fold out couch for her Paul? It's not lumpy. I can make her something to eat and she can watch television." Mom looked at me with a pleading look and I knew she wanted me to push past the anger and devastation and think about the child. I nodded my consent and went around to the back of the house. Amy could stay, but I couldn't be around her right now.

Soaking wet, I sank to the ground against something and allowed the last hour's events to fall around me like the broken pieces of a bottle that has been thrown against a wall.

That's what just happened to my life, it had been smashed to pieces.

 **Corrine**

My heart was literally in my throat as I ran through the rain.

I just had to get away.

I had to get away from the image of another woman carrying My Paul's child.

How could this be happening?

How could Paul lie to me?

And how could he be so sure the baby wasn't his?

It wasn't as if he hadn't been with her, so wasn't there a chance? Yes there was a chance and that's what made this situation unbearable.

Clearly his past had decided to catch up to us now. I always knew it would, I just didn't expect it to be like this.

I had fallen apart so easily, I was disgusted with myself for being so weak in front of _her_ and his mother. I hadn't even greeted Mrs. Lahote properly. I had been rude to his mother, the only family he had left.

I kept running through the pouring rain, not caring that it burned the skin on my face as the falling water shattered against me. Between running and sobbing I was having a hard time catching my breath, but my body couldn't slow down. I was barreling forward, my only thought being to escape reality.

I'm mad he's having a kid.

The darker, possessive side of me insisted that I was more important and that this Amy and her child were now trying to take what was mine.

I'm mad he lied about it.

Yeah he might have been afraid to tell me but that wasn't a reason to keep such a big secret.

I'm mad that he seems so confident that it's not his without proof to reassure me _now._

How could I wait the next few weeks not knowing if my world was about to be permanently altered by a little human that wasn't mine?

I should have been rejoicing because he seemed so sure that it wasn't his. But why would _she_ lie about it being his? No one would do that!

 _Could_ she do that if she knew it wasn't his? How did she intend to get away with it?

Before I could even spare a thought to consider where I was going, I was running up the steps to Grammie's house and banging on the door. I was drenched, soaked to the bone. My jacket and boots were starting to get heavy. I knew I was shivering, my body was literally shaking, but I felt nothing. I was too shocked to feel anything more than shock.

But the fear was just below the surface.

I was scared of the future. It was all a blur again, like in my dream.

"Corrine? What the fuck are you doing?" Leanne yelled at me. I couldn't even care about how she regarded me with open contempt.

I rushed past her. "Is Grammie here?"

"No, she's over at one of her old lady friends for lunch. Fuck! You're dripping water everywhere Corrie!"

"ARGH!" I ran my hands through my wet hair not knowing what to do.

I ran to the kitchen and got a drink of water. It wasn't that I was thirsty I just needed to do something other than freak out for a few seconds. I leaned against the counter, breathing heavily. My heart just wouldn't stop racing. Like my mind, it was out of control.

I rested my head against my arm and without warning, the tears came hard and fast like the rain outside. I didn't want to cry now, especially in front of Leanne, but I couldn't help myself. I felt her come up behind me, a very warm presence, so I forced myself to stop. Again, I didn't like how weak I was in front of the women who made claims on my wolf.

"So you found out about the baby huh?"

I stood straight and faced her then, surprised that she knew about it already. I simply nodded while wiping the tears from my face.

I was officially a fool.

Who else knew before I did? What was Paul thinking, keeping me in the dark like this?

"I told you so Corrine," she smirked at me. Was she really smirking at me?

"Oh whatever Leanne, spare me if you want to gloat about it. Paul didn't cheat on me and get her pregnant," I snapped.

How _dare_ she? Was she actually happy about this?

"Paul can't be trusted either way. You don't know if he's still seeing her when he's not with you. She is having his kid after all"

"He's not!" I insisted. He couldn't be! As upset as I was, as easy as it was to doubt right now, I just knew that Paul wouldn't be so heartless. He loved me, I felt it and I saw it in his face.

"You don't know him, what he's really like. If you did you would have known better than to act like you could change him. He doesn't do love, every girl on the Rez knows that. You thought you were special or something just because you're from Forks? You're not the first Forks girl he's had either you know?" she snarled at me, in a most feral and animalistic way.

I noticed then that Leanne had grown taller than me, that she seemed stronger in the curves of her body. She was actually pretty menacing standing there in her shorts and tank top. She appeared to have a thin coat of sweat all over her body. She winced then as if in pain, but she was trying to hide it.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" I asked without thinking. I was genuinely concerned for a moment.

"Are you _serious_ right now? Why don't you go look in the mirror to find your answer!" she put her hands on her hips and stepped up to me in the most foreboding way. "Ever since I saw you at the bonfire you've been nothing but trouble! You ruined EVERYTHING! I finally got what I wanted, he finally SAW ME and you, you came and took that away!" She pulled roughly on her hair making me wince now. My cousin didn't seem right at all.

I realized in that moment that my cousin would never be my friend again. I had hurt her, the imprint had hurt her. But I wasn't about to back down even though the guilt pushed me down a few notches. Seeing Leanne like this was seriously upsetting. Did she _really_ love Paul?

The thought of someone loving him like I did made this situation worse. Did Amy love him too?

I wanted to cry. But instead I pulled those Big Girl Pants on.

"I don't need to stay here and listen to this, I said I was sorry and I meant it Leanne. I never wanted to hurt you, and you and I both know that whatever you had with Paul wasn't serious. Stop kidding yourself that I stole him away when I didn't. He wanted me, not you." I knew it was cruel, but I just needed to say it. I needed her to hear the truth and stop living in a fantasy land, but I also needed to lash out and Leanne suddenly deserved it. I didn't want to be cruel, but this was the only way.

"YOU BITCH!" she slapped me across my cheek, her shoulders shaking. Her eyes widened for a moment, as if she'd only just realized what she'd done. I stared at her for a split second before my hand came up and I slapped her back. Her face was hot and harder than I expected, hurting my hand.

"Did he tell you how I came to visit him at his house the other night? Huh? Did he tell you that we were all over each other?"

I knew she had to be lying. I would know something like this, I would feel the bond being compromised wouldn't I? Paul would tell me, wouldn't he? I wasn't so sure that my over-protective wolf would. What else was Paul keeping a secret!

But I couldn't think about that now. I couldn't be weak.

"That's a lie and you know it," I told her, trying to keep my voice firm. "Nothing you do will break us up Leanne, you need to let it go!"

"Well it looks like I've already succeeded!" she screamed out and lunged at me, knocking me to the floor, and that's when things got completely out of control. We were both filled with rage and hatred, and it all had to do with Paul Lahote.

Is that what he did to women? Turn us against each other because of our individual quests to claim him for ourselves? I thought I was the end of the cycle, but clearly I wasn't.

This was wrong, so wrong.

Amy and Leanne were making me think the worst about the man I loved. There had to be a logical explanation for all that was suddenly happening to our relationship. Paul wouldn't do these things to me, I had to believe that until I was ready to confront him.

Realizing what I was doing, I pulled myself off my cousin, slipping and sliding from my wet clothes and shoes. I had somehow managed to successfully pin her beneath me and was pulling on her hair as she scratched at my neck. Damn she was strong! I could feel all sorts of bruises forming on my arms and legs from her struggle as her elbows knocked into me repeatedly.

Now I could feel the sting of cuts and swelling on my cheek and neck. I realized that I should have just walked away, I shouldn't have given her the satisfaction of seeing me lose any more control of my emotions because of Paul. This was what she wanted, to weaken me, and I had let her. I had let them all.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" I yelled, keeping my hands out in front of me as she got to her feet and was coming at me again. I backed myself all the way to the front door and then she shoved me hard, causing me to land at the bottom of the steps on my back. It knocked the wind out of me for a few moments but I somehow managed to pull myself up and walk away.

"You're pathetic you know!" She called out behind me, her words effectively chasing me away as I broke into a jog. A loud crashed erupted behind me but I didn't look back to see what she had broken.

As I ran I couldn't help but wonder what she would be labelled as if I was the pathetic one.

I ended up at Jacob's place, praying that he'd be home. By some miracle he was in his garage working on a car.

"What the fuck happened Corrie?" he asked when he saw my drenched and bruised state. He came to me but I threw my hands up, cautioning him that I didn't want to be touched. He closed the garage door behind us and threw a towel at me.

"Did you know?" I asked him, completely pissed at the world. I put the towel down, what would be the point anyway? I needed a whole change of clothes.

"Did Paul do this to you?" Jake was trembling now and his chest seemed to expand as he paced the floor before me. He looked ready to kill something, or Paul I should say.

"No he didn't, it was Leanne."

"LEANNE?"

"Yeah, we had a fight."

"Fuck Corr! What about?"

"Jake you're not answering my question, DID YOU KNOW?" I got up in his face – or rather his chest now. I was completely ignoring wolf protocol, that I should stay clear when they started to shake.

A wolf howl sounded in the woods nearby and I trembled, but I knew it wasn't Paul. I was surprised he hadn't hunted me down yet, though.

"Shit!" Jacob swore and ran his hands through his hair, pacing as if trying to decide what to do. He then marched out of the garage, leaving me standing there like a fool. But moments later he was back with frozen peas and some alcohol. He made me sit down and hold the pack to my cheek while he deftly cleaned my cuts. The stinging didn't even compare to the pain in my hand and heart.

"I knew." He said finally, now that he had calmed down.

"You knew and didn't think to tell me all the times I asked you what was wrong with Paul? I thought we were friends Jake? Do you know how _stupid_ I feel?" I wanted to slap something again, I wanted to kick and scream.

"Not as stupid as Paul does. You think he's happy about this? He isn't."

I rolled my eyes.

"Corrie, I know you're pissed but believe me, Paul was scared to tell you. He doesn't believe that Amy's telling the truth. She waited all this time to come say something. It's fishy, so none of us believe her. We won't until the baby's born and a test proves it. It could be _anyone's_ kid."

"Great, so the whole pack knows and I'm just in La La Land right?" I threw up my hands in frustration. They were all in on it! Jake reached over and forced me to hold the pack to my face again.

"He wanted to tell you, he just didn't know how. He didn't want this to happen, to hurt you."

"I believe that, but it doesn't change the fact that he kept this from me. This is not something to hide Jake! This is serious. He made a fool out of me! Leanne threw it in my face. Talking about her and Paul together! Did you know about that too?"

"What? Paul would never be with Leanne! Nothing happened between them! Don't you even think of accusing him of that Corrie, it isn't even funny. Wolves can't cheat and you know that."

I shook my head defiantly, but in my heart I knew he was right. Leanne was just trying to rile me up. Paul wouldn't be with her or Amy!

"You need to calm down and realize that Paul only had your best interest at heart, he was trying to protect you until he had _solid_ proof!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better Jake! She's…She's… having his…." a sob escaped my lips and I sank from the chair to the floor, burying my head in my hands. I started to cry earnestly now, loud, gut-wrenching sobs. I couldn't get the image of that Amy girl out of my head. The smug look on her ashen face, the round stomach, it was as if she was taunting me. She looked so sickly, why? Was she malnourished? Was Paul's absence in her life causing that? I was horrified.

"Oh fuck! Corrie, Corrie please!" I could hear the desperation in Jake's voice, he had no idea what to do with me. He squatted beside me and pulled my shoulder into his chest. He began rubbing my back as I quickly soaked his t-shirt – at least he was wearing one for once.

"It's all going to be okay, you just need to take your time and process this, and talk to Paul. You can work this out together. You're bonded for life Corrie, he could never want anyone as much as he wants you."

I continued to cry. I felt so hopeless, so devastated right now, I couldn't think about anything other than the pain coursing through my body. It took me a while before I could even calm down. I had no idea how long I sat there with Jacob, but the rain had finally stopped.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know Jake, I just need some time to get used to the idea of Paul being a liar and having a kid, yuh know?"

"You're too good for sarcasm Corrie."

 _"Whatevs_ \- can you take me home?"

Jacob looked at me for a moment before nodding his head. I followed him to his beat up red Rabbit and slid in.

"You know you owe me for soaking my seat right?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Sure, whatever, I owe you one."

"Cool, I'll remember that. And you owe me two, by the way."

He smirked at me and I cracked a smile for a second before I curled up in his car seat. I was trembling uncontrollably now, the cold had sunk through my bones. There was no heat, no life or energy left in me. Jacob pulled me across the seat so he could warm me with wolf heat but all I could think was that he didn't warm me as good as Paul.

As we turned out of La Push a loud wolfy moan broke through the silence, scaring the crap out me again.

"Fuck!" Jacob exclaimed, hitting the steering wheel.

"What is it?" I asked, worriedly. "Was that Paul?"

"No, it was the sound of a new wolf phasing for the first time. I gotta get back to Sam's, they'll need my help to calm whoever it is down."

We pulled up in front of my house a while later. My chest was aching worse, a dull throbbing pain that told me that Paul needed me. But I couldn't go to him now. I just couldn't deal with it. I knew I was being a coward, but my pride wouldn't let me submit to the pull. My anger wouldn't let me forget the sight of Amy's pregnant belly and Paul's secrecy. My heart wouldn't let me accept that someone else was giving _my_ Paul his first child.

"Thanks Jake," I said with a final glance at him.

"Just promise me you won't wait too long before you talk to him Corrie, please. You don't know what it's like for us."

"I can't make any promises."

I needed time to think about everything before I saw my wolf again.

 **So Corrie and Leanne's fight cause Leanne to phase! Next chapter is about Leanne's initiation into the pack.**

 **Hope you liked the mix of love and drama in this chapter - I certainly enjoyed writing it! Thank you for following my story to those who have :)**


	34. She-Wolf

**Thanks for the reviews and followers! It means a lot whatever you give me in return to keep inspiring me to post!**

 **Twin68: I definitely agree that their relationship took a blow with the trust issue, I first wrote that she stayed away from him for months before they spoke again, but I rewrote to lessen the time because in spite of it Corrie will make a mature decision because she really loves her Paulie.**

 **Blank Core Devil: I know you can do the in-womb DNA testing but I didn't think that they would want to risk it or want to go through all of that since she is almost ready to pop! I try to remember the ages of the people I'm writing about and make their responses more suitable to that plus it just adds to the drama. :D**

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

 **Pack**

Leanne felt a primal need to chase her cousin down the road and rip her to shreds. She was so angry, so enraged, that she grabbed her hair and pulled as hard as she could.

 _What is happening to me!_ She thought.

The need to kill or destroy something was so strong in her body. There was a cruel writhing beast in her chest that Leanne just couldn't escape. It had been a few weeks now – since she found out about Corrie and Paul as far as she was concerned – that this had been happening.

The very thought of Paul or Corrie sent her into a serious dark and dangerous mood. Only alcohol could make it go away, but she'd been overdoing it late it at night when the household was asleep.

She just wanted it to stop. She wanted the headaches to go away, the joint pains, the growth spurts, the incessant eating….

Leanne wasn't herself. She had such hateful depressing thoughts and she didn't like feeling such raw animosity. She couldn't fight it no matter how she tried.

She could only give in to whatever urges she'd get to pacify the beastly part of her.

But today, her rage didn't go away after Corrie left. She felt worse.

Leanne screamed and broke the big glass vase that her mother kept Grammie's flowers in. She would definitely pay for that later. Add it to the list of other things she'd done lately that pissed off her mother. Jody didn't like the changes in Leanne, as she was usually a quiet, shy, studious girl.

Her grandmother didn't seem to let it bother her though. Somehow Grammie was patient and understanding – but kept her distance as if she knew Leanne was dangerous. That was the hurtful part. Grammie had this look about her that told Leanne that she knew something, and it pissed her off because she wouldn't say anything. She'd claimed that she didn't have any treatment for what Leanne had, nor were her readings indicative of a cure.

Leanne was losing faith in everyone around her.

She felt like she had no one in her corner; she had no one to talk to, no one who might relate or make it all go away.

She just wanted to understand what was happening and why. She wanted to be free of the heartbreak and the rage.

And because she couldn't find a way to free herself, Leanne was mad.

The vase wasn't enough. She stormed out into the backyard and started throwing whatever she could find into the woods. Her headache got worst and she felt as though her skin was on fire. Leanne cried out as a ripping feeling crawled over her body. Her bones felt as if they were breaking, her limbs were shifting. It felt as if her skin was exploding into a trillion tiny pieces.

A bloodcurdling howl erupted from her throat and at the sound of something so animalistic Leanne shot into the woods, running at top speed in fear of her own self.

Something bad had happened - she was running on four legs, her face felt different, and she was pretty sure she was no longer a person.

Nothing could have ever prepared her for this nightmare.

XXXXXX

 **A/Note: These conversations are in pack mind. Sam is bold. Leanne is italic underline and the rest of the pack are underlined. Jake is italic bold and Paul is just italics.**

When the sound of the new wolf heralded its arrival, the hair on Sam's neck immediately stood at attention. His skin chilled.

Apparently they didn't have enough time to ease Leanne into this new life after all.

"Go to her!" Emily pushed her wolf out of the door after collecting a pair of pants and shirt that Leanne could use. Sam tied everything to his back legs and took off running in the direction of the new wolf. She was running fast through the woods, not capable of processing that she was now a wolf and sharing pack mind. The other wolves were screaming for her to calm down.

It was utter chaos.

 **Silence!** Sam ordered the pack.

 _Who's there? What happened to me? What's going on? Why am I hearing voices in my head!_ Leanne moaned loudly as a blur of images and words not her own streamed her consciousness.

 **You'll be okay Leanne. It's me Sam Uley. You can hear me because you shifted into a wolf and we can share our thoughts. I'm a wolf too.**

 _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_ She bellowed in her mind, causing Sam to mentally wince, along with the pack except for Paul and Jacob, thankfully. Leanne kept thinking of the word 'wolf' in her mind, trying to accept it as the truth.

 **If you would just slow down and let me come to you, then I could explain.** Sam thought of himself as a black wolf so she would understand. She whined and collapsed on to the forest floor. The Alpha wolf started to sprint in her direction. She wasn't far off so he reached her in no time.

 _What's happening to me?_ Leanne whimpered from her spot on the damp grass.

Sam crept up behind her, showing her that he was now close by. Leanne raised her wolfy head and looked at him. She was a charcoal, almost black color, similar to his midnight pelt. She was definitely the smallest wolf in the pack. What struck Sam the most was her black eyes which you could hardly see with the black fur all over her face. She definitely needed to cut her long braid when she changed back so that she wouldn't look like a giant black sheep-dog.

 _Cut my HAIR?_ She screeched causing everyone to wince again.

 **You don't have to if you don't want to, but it helps a lot to move around in the woods when you don't have fur that branches and brambles can be tangled in.**

Leanne whined, wallowing in self-pity. She was already covered in all kinds of prickly things.

 _I'm a wolf?_

 **I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I know you must be confused.**

 _I'm a fucking wolf! Why!? How is this even possible? Can you make it go away? PLEASE!_

 **I can't make it go away permanently because you carry the gene of Taha Ahki's sons, like I do, like the rest of us.**

She didn't say anything more, just laid there panting and staring at Sam disbelievingly.

 **Do you remember the Quileute legends? They're all real, you are now a wolf protector, bound to protect our tribal lands from vampires, the Cold Ones.**

 _Oh my god! Please tell me this is some kind of nightmare! I just need to wake up, don't I?_

 **I'm sorry, but it's not a nightmare or joke or anything fake. This is really happening.**

The other wolves had crept up while they spoke and now stood behind Sam amongst the bushes.

 _Shit! There're so many of you!_ She gasped.

So many of US you mean! Quil laughed wolfishly.

Don't stress, you'll get used to it. I'm so fucking happy to have another female on board! Leah wagged her tail excitedly. The guys couldn't help but be happy about that too for her sake.

 _Will I ever be human again?_

 **Of course you will, as soon as you calm down enough to phase back. You have to master self-control now in order to maintain your human form. The wolf form is triggered by anger but the gene was activated by vampires. Since you've been going through the change recently, it was only a matter of time before you phased.**

 _So I was around vampires? Vampires are…real?_

 **Well there have been vampires in the area, we've been chasing them.** Sam and the wolves replayed the recent fight and their different vampire hunts, overwhelming Leanne's mind.

She howled mournfully. _I can't believe this, I don't want to be a hunter. I'm scared._

 **It is scary at first for all of us, but we promise, it'll be okay. We're your new family now. We stick together, we'll help you through this.**

Leanne continued to wail. She thought of her mother and grandmother and how she'd explain this to them.

 **Your grandmother is on the Council, so she knows about the pack. She came to me yesterday and told me you were changing. She had planned to bring you over to meet me before it happened, but I guess we were too late.**

 _She knew and didn't tell me!? I can't believe this!_

 **She wanted us to tell you in person. New wolves don't usually have the privilege of induction before they phase, so don't feel like you've been cheated of some special step. We are very secretive. We have to be. No one can know about the pack, got it? Not even your mother.**

 _Yeah_ … Leanne didn't even want her mother to know this horrible secret, it would crush her. Having Grammie know was enough.

Leanne then thought of school and how she'd feel so out of place. She thought of sitting at the Uley gang table in the cafeteria and all that would come with that. She didn't want people to think of her as a freak now – at least not a gang freak. She now understood why they kept to themselves, they were fucking supernatural creatures!

 **Just so you know Leanne, I won't be able to let you go back to school or be around anyone in the tribe except for the pack. Your grandmother and mother will need to make the arrangements for your absence.**

 _NO school? But I am graduating next year, I can't miss out!_

 **You'll get everything you missed, don't worry, it's only til you're in control. We don't know how long it will take you.**

And we're the coolest kids on the Rez, anyone who's not a part of the pack is just jealous. Quil added smugly with an eye roll.

Leanne rolled her head in the dirt and groaned some more. Nothing they said made her feel better, she was a wolf for crying out loud! How could they be okay with this? This was NOT normal!

Just give it some time to sink in, Leah cautioned. She remembered what it was like to phase, as a girl a wolf is definitely not something you could ever really identify with becoming.

 **Leah and Jared, stay here with her to make sure she's okay. Zack and Adrian can help out for a while. I have to go make some calls. Leanne, you can only phase back once you calm down. Emily my wife sent some clothes for when you do. If you don't undress before you phase everything shreds. When you phase back you'll be naked – so we generally tie our clothes to our leg or hide extras around the woods and behind our houses.** He moved to show her the back of his legs.

 _No way! I'm gonna be naked in front of a bunch of GUYS?_

Relax, you get used to it. I see them naked all the time and it no longer bothers me. Trust me when I say they'll mind their business. Right fellas? Leah tried to reassure the newest pack member.

Yeah, no sweat, It'll be okay, we won't look! We're not pervs or anything! Came a variety of responses.

 **The pack will make you feel at home in no time. Just focus on phasing back and if you do, meet me at the house. But I'll be back later.**

Sam walked away and shifted so that he could untie the clothes for Leanne. He rested them in the bushes then phased back to wolf so he could run to the Redbird house. He shifted again in the bushes, pulled on his shorts and walked to the front door.

"Mrs. Redbird," he greeted the old woman with his usual stern Alpha expression.

"She's shifted?" her eyes were wide and scared.

"Yes, I'm sorry. She's in the bushes now with the pack. We'll work with her til she phases and then take her to my house. She won't be home for a few days but you are welcome to call Emily anytime to see how she's progressing. I will bring her home when she's ready."

"Alright Samuel, thank you for telling me, I'll let Jody know she's safe. I don't know if she will buy the story I will tell her as an explanation, but let's hope for the best."

Sam nodded and turned back to the woods.

"I'm glad she has you, I know you'll take care of her," the woman called out behind him and Sam raised his hand in response.

It had taken a lot of control for him not to think about Leanne being his sister just now. He didn't want to spring that news on her when she was so distraught. How long should he wait to tell her and Embry that the three of them were related? He and Embry never talked about their father before – according to Jacob Embry was never positive that he was in fact Joshua Uley's son. Neither of them ever knew him. He wasn't sure if Leanne did. Joshua reported left the Rez over a decade ago.

When Sam got back home to update Emily and check on her, he found Jacob waiting at the table.

"Sam, I just dropped Corrie home, we've got a problem."

"What?" The Alpha demanded after hugging and kissing his imprint.

He sat with Jacob and started on the cup of coffee and muffins Emily placed in front of him.

"Leanne and Corrie had a fight. She bruised Corrie's face, there're scratches all over her neck. Paul's going to lose it."

 _"Fuck._ So _that's_ why Leanne phased? Does he know?" this wasn't good news at all. Paul would kill her for hurting his imprint.

"No, I don't think so. He hasn't been wolf since Corrie found out about the baby today."

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse! What the hell!" Sam swore again, earning a glare from Emily for his swearing.

"We need to tell him though - _before_ he phases preferably."

"She hasn't even thought about Corrie though, so I had no idea. Her mind is just a jumble of all our voices and she's trying to process being a wolf."

"Well the good thing is that now Leanne will understand the bond between Paul and Corrie."

"Yeah, and hopefully she'll understand that she's my sister," Sam grunted.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Joshua fathered her and Embry in the same year apparently." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, dude. That's jacked up. Emb knows?"

"Not yet. I'm trying to figure out how or when to tell them. I was thinking of just letting her phase back first."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "So do you need me to handle Paul then?"

"Yeah sure, why not. I need to get back to Leanne." Sam was glad whenever Jacob helped him in his alpha duties, since they both were technically, in a weird way, alphas of the pack.

After they both finished eating, they left Emily, Claire and Kim at the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leanne didn't like the fact that everyone could see inside of her head. She hated that as much as she hated being a wolf. Why did this have to happen to her? Why! She didn't want this, she had her life planned out and being a wolf was just not part of that.

We all feel the same way, dude. But you get used to it after a while. ( Adrian)

 _I don't want to get used to this!_ (Leanne)

If you keep fussing like this, you'll never get back your boobs and two legs, Leah joked, earning a deep growl from Leanne. Just telling it like it is!

 _And after I turn back? Then what?_

We take you back to Sam's, you eat a huge plate of food and sleep. Wake up, Sam gives you Pack Law and your first patrol. You'll just run with any one of us around the border and learn the routes for the first couple of weeks, then you'll probably learn how to fight leeches. (Leah)

 _FIGHT? I don't want to FIGHT!_

Okay, I think it's time we just tell her. Jared decided.

 _Tell me what?_

About being a wolf. First thing, we're pretty indestructible. The only way we can die is by vampire bite or if we get shot in some important organ basically. So you can't get sick and if you get injured it will heal really fast. (Jared)

 _Seriously?_

Yeah. So it's important to learn how to fight leeches so you can save your skin. And this is what we were born to do, it's why we carry the gene, to kill vampires. So you just gotta make peace with the fact that you're a wolf now. Just try to be your best at it, we all do. (Jared)

Soon it will be like natural, you'll get used to it, Zack added. It's only been a few weeks for me and Adrian and it's pretty cool.

 _I don't want it to be natural or cool! You're telling me that vampires exist and I have to fight them!_

And the longer you keep thinking about that, the longer you'll be stuck out here like this. Just try to relax and accept it Leanne. Leah was starting to lose her patience.

They continued telling her more things about their wolves: the speed, the agility, keen senses, super strength and the need to keep control when around people who are not pack. Leanne listened keenly, asking questions when necessary.

How did you phase anyway? What triggered it? Adrian suddenly asked.

Leanne immediately thought of Corrie and the fight they had. All the wolves started to freak out seeing her slap Corrie, Corrie slap her back, and the way they tumbled across the floor slapping and scratching each other.

 _What? What's the big deal? Don't you fight with your cousins?_ Leanne asked hotly. She didn't like people looking at her private thoughts. This wasn't fair.

Corrie's with Paul, she's his imprint! He's going to skin you alive! Jared moaned and shook his furry head. This would not end well at all.

Oh this just keeps getting better and better! (Leah)

 _Paul?_ Leanne asked. Just the thought of him made her go queasy inside. All of her problems started when he rejected her.

You think it was him that was the trigger? Jared was shocked.

Leanne nodded. _You said anger right? Well he pisses me off, constantly. They both do._

It's possible he added to it, if you got angry a lot over him. But it's really the vamps coming around our area – it's both, I guess… Leah tried to reason, feeling uncomfortable with hearing this. She and Seth had phased at the same time as well, maybe it was possible for one wolf to influence another.

Regardless! Paul's one of us, Jared spoke up, and Corrie's his mate, like Kim is mine and Emily is Sam's. We are very protective of our imprints – our soulmates. Anyone who tries to come between us basically puts themselves in danger.

 _Mate? Imprint? Soulmate?_ The words swirled in Leanne's mind.

Yeah wolf love potion! Adrian butted in.

But without the potion! Zack finished for him.

Ignore those two goofballs. Imprinting is a spiritual bond. Suddenly you look into the eyes of the only one in the world who is perfect for you and your wolf. With just that look you belong to one another forever. No one else matters, you'd do anything for the person your wolf imprints on, they become your whole life. The wolf needs them like it needs air. That time Paul and Corrie met at the bonfire when you introduced them, Paul's wolf imprinted on her. They can't stay away from each other because they're soul mates, they're halves of the same soul. (Jared)

Leanne thought about that night at the bonfire, how Paul and Corrie had stared at each other, how Paul had cursed and stormed away.

Paul never wanted to imprint, that's why he did that, Jared explained.

Leanne realized then that she had been with Paul and he didn't imprint on her, she was not meant for him like she believed she was. She felt herself starting to grow weak and wished now more than ever that she could be back to her regular self.

Now you understand why she did what she did right? She couldn't help it. Leah said bitterly. It sucks big time, but one day you'll get over it.

Leanne replayed their argument again, thinking about how she taunted her cousin. She didn't know about Paul and Corrie obviously, she didn't think that any of this could have been possible. Now she understood that this whole thing just got more complicated.

And yet it changed nothing about how she felt towards them.

She felt betrayed and she'd never forgive them for their crimes – Paul for leading her on and choosing Corrie; and Corrie for coming in between them being her usual perfect self.

The other wolves felt the venom Leanne harbored for her cousin and looked at each other worriedly.

She didn't do it on purpose! Zack said with a whine.

How did you know about the baby? Jared asked. He had barely picked that up watching the argument replay. He and Leah exchanged a look. This felt weird.

 _I just do_ Leanne snapped. She didn't want them in her head, no, that was not possible. She didn't want others invading her privacy. Somehow, as if a wish had been granted by a genie, Leanne shut her thoughts down, her mind drawing a blank. She thought of and saw nothing but what was in front of her.

Jared and the others were astonished that she had such mental control. They asked her how she did that but Leanne remained silent.

This isn't normal, Leah whispered in her thoughts.

But let's hope that this self-control means that she'll phase back soon so that we could get some dinner, Jared responded, seconded by Zack and Adrian. He told the pups they could leave anyway, since Leanne wasn't much trouble at all.

But Jared couldn't help but worry about Paul and Corrie though, things obviously had not gone well on their date today. He found it strange that Paul hadn't phased in yet and took that as a good sign.

Sam phased in a while later to take over for Jared and Leah.

 **What's going on?** How was Leanne's mind so quiet?

He saw the other two wolves raise the same question in their head. It was indeed a mystery. Sam decided not to say anything about it directly. **Jake went to talk to Paul, so expect them back at the house soon. Leah take a break but I need you to be on call for Leanne. Jared you can go.**

Sure. Leah loped off to get a shower and something to eat.

I hope they're okay. Today was their first date in a long time…for it to end like that? Jared whined.

Leanne growled. She really didn't want to hear anything about those two. She felt like shutting Jared up herself.

Picking a fight with me won't help you, the other wolf thought smugly. They're part of the pack, you'll have to learn to get over it at some point.

 **Ok Jared. You can go by and see Paul if you'd like, try to talk some sense into him. I'd rather avoid a fight if possible. Leanne just phased, she can't handle him when he's angry.**

Leanne shivered as she understood what Sam was saying. She tried not to picture Paul attacking her but wondered what he looked like as a wolf. She couldn't help but think that he would be beautiful. A silver gray wolf popped up in her head from Jared and Sam and Leanne tried not to show a response to the magnificent creature she saw. Feeling vulnerable, her mind went blank again, and she thought of nothing but a black space to stop herself from thinking.

 **I'll protect you, don't worry. Once I use my Alpha voice no wolf can disobey me.**

 _Oh_ , Leanne cowered. That fact comforted her.

 **Are you ready to phase yet?**

 _I don't know._

 **Okay. But it's getting dark out soon and I know you won't like to be stuck out here when it's night. So let's just try this…**

Sam began his list of methods to get a new wolf to phase back to human.

He would protect the new wolf no matter what wrongs she had done.

Xxxxxxxx

Jacob arrived at the Lahote household. He found Paul leaned up against a tree, soaked to the bone and caked with mud.

"PAUL! What the fuck are you doing?" Jacob bent low in front of him. Paul was just staring into nothing. His eyes were yet to even blink or flicker.

"Listen to me Paul," Jake slapped him across the cheek, "You've gotta get your shit together, some things have happened and you're not gonna like it."

Paul's eyes immediately shifted to meet Jacob's and awareness was evident on his face. "What happened?" he croaked.

"Corrie and Leanne got into a fight after your date I'm presuming. Leanne phased, she's a _wolf_ bro. She's in the woods with Sam and the others."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Paul couldn't believe his ears but he had heard the unfamiliar howling himself. He just hadn't cared to respond.

"Corrie came straight to me after she left Leanne's. She had bruises on her and neck but I cleaned them and carried her home. She's pissed as hell, man. She doesn't want to talk to any of us, she thinks we all betrayed her. She doesn't know about Leanne."

Paul was standing now, walking towards the forest with determination. "I know, she hates me. But Leanne should never have put her hands on her. This means war."

Jacob knew that Sam really didn't want Paul to hurt his sister but he wasn't sure how to stop Paul's temper from erupting. "She doesn't hate you Paul, she's just really pissed off right now. Give her some time to cool off, you should know by now how she is."

Paul nodded, it was true after all. She used to apologize to him every time they fought in the past. It was actually rather sweet that she couldn't stand there to be discord between them for very long. But this was different. He didn't expect anything from her this time around.

"I betrayed her trust and she's freaked out about the baby. There's no guessing how long she'll stay mad at me this time. I'll go crazy, so be prepared."

Jacob groaned, not wanting that at all. "I'll talk to her again, but try not to worry, she'll come back to you. This baby isn't yours remember? You just gotta keep believing in that."

"I'll try, but I'm sorry Jake, I gotta go see Leanne."

"Fighting with her won't solve anything!" Jacob knew that Paul wouldn't be distracted enough not to go and confront Leanne.

Paul morphed into his wolf and zoomed through the darkening woods. He could hear Sam and Leanne trying to get her to phase back. Seth, Collin and Brady were out on patrol and immediately started to plead with their pack mate to calm down. Jacob followed close behind begging Paul to calm himself too.

Leanne heard the two new voices in her head for the first time and realized who they belonged to. She stiffened in fear as she perceived what was going on in Paul's mind.

He was coming for her, and he wanted blood.

 **Paul**

When I reached the part of the woods where Sam and Leanne were I was shocked by the sight of the small dark gray-black wolf. It really happened, Leanne was now a wolf.

I couldn't believe it.

I now had to share pack mind and duty with the one girl who had made my imprinting so difficult.

 _It's not like I did it on purpose. And how was I supposed to know that you're a wolf who imprinted on my cousin over me?_

 _You hurt her, you put your hands on her, do you have any idea how badly I want to rip you to shreds right now?_ I retorted slowly and menacingly as I stalked up to her. We'd never had a wolf so small before, but she was sure to get bigger as all of us had, eventually.

 _About as bad as I wanted to rip her?_

I snarled and dug my paws into the earth, ready to attack.

 **Paul take it easy! She's still a member of this pack.**

 _I don't ever want to be on patrol with her, Sam. EVER. And she is NOT to come NEAR my imprint!_

 **I know Paul. Leanne will NOT harm Corrie again.**

Leanne quivered under Sam's words. It was obvious to me that she didn't like being told what she could or could not do. Who did?

 _Look, I'm sorry Paul. I didn't mean to harm your precious imprint._

 _ **Leanne, you're new to this life, so you need to be warned: a wolf that feels threatened in any way is NOT the wolf to piss off with sarcasm. If you're apologizing let it be genuine or just forget it**_. Jacob stepped in front of me. He was thinking that Leanne was cool and all, but what she had done wasn't. He didn't like that she had attacked her cousin, that she was being so unreasonable where I was concerned.

 _Well join the club! I don't know why she's being like this either Jake! Nothing happened between us!_

This girl had no idea who she was messing with. _I_ was not the wolf anyone wanted to mess with!

 _She's fine! It's not like I broke her or something!_ Leanne shot back at me.

I begged to differ. After what Corrie found out today, and how she found out, she was definitely at least partially broken.

 _ **But you're perfectly healed from any bruise she might have given you, Corrie's not! You think Paul needs to see that?**_

But Jake couldn't stop himself from thinking about Corrie's face and I saw the bruises on her cheek and neck anyway. Leanne was a pre-phasing wolf when she attacked my imprint, she must have hit Corrie pretty hard.

I saw red and before I knew it, I was lunging at Leanne and snapping at any limb I could yet. She actually tried to get me back but I was too strong and quick for that.

No, this was her beating, not a fight.

Sam pushed into me as hard as he could, throwing me off balance while Jake blocked Leanne.

 _SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED HER!_ I bellowed in my head and snarled simultaneously. I didn't want to fight him but Sam but he was in my way.

 **PAUL STOP! YOU WILL NOT ATTACK LEANNE OR ANY WOLF.**

I growled, buckling instantly under the Alpha's command. My legs gave out and I crashed to the damp grass and bared my neck with a fierce growl.

 _Whoa!_ Leanne cried in awe, imagining what it would be like to have such power and crippling me herself.

 _Dream on bitch!_ I spat.

 **It is not a power to be abused.** Sam scolded her gently.

I laid there panting, furious beyond belief at what was happening. _WHY? WHY did she of all people have to phase!_

 _Hey the feeling's mutual, you think I want to hang around with you? I loathe the ground that you walk on Paul Lahote. But you'll get what you deserve! Now you've gotten Amy knocked up my prissy cousin's gonna want NOTHING to do with you. Imprint or not, she's too proud, she's just like her father, she doesn't care about anyone else but herself._

The jealousy and disdain she hid not from her thoughts.

 _I'm not jealous you asshole!_ Leanne continued to think that I didn't deserve to be happy, to find love ever in my life. I had done too much damage to too many other girls in La Push. It wasn't fair for me to be imprinted if that whole soul mate thing was true. She pictured me broken and alone, committing suicide.

 _ **Fuck! Is that really necessary**_? Jake howled.

Jacob and Sam as well as the other wolves on patrol were mentally shocked by her words but they knew better than to respond to a woman scorned by me. Somehow I wasn't surprised at all at Leanne's thoughts.

 ** _You're exaggerating, La Push doesn't have that many girls to start with._** Jacob scoffed lamely to break the tension in our heads.

I growled at her again threateningly, but my body was bound to obey Sam.

 _How did you know about Amy?_ I asked her.

 _She told me._

 _When?_

 _A while ago_.

 _What did you say to Corrie about it?_

 _Why don't you ask Miss High and Mighty yourself?_

I growled again, still unable to move because I wanted to attack.

 ** _Don't worry about that now Paul._**

 _Don't talk to my imprint again you hear me? And don't speak about Corrie like that either! You could never be her, you bitter bitch!_

Leanne rushed at me, barely grazing my neck with her teeth when I flicked her away with my superior strength. I wanted to crush her like an insect but I couldn't pursue her.

 **Leanne STOP! PAUL get ahold of your thoughts!**

I was surprised that Sam would unleash the voice on her, but glad at the same time. I couldn't help but smirk a little as she writhed on the ground with the automatic need to fight the command. Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

 _She deserves to be punished for harming an imprint._

 **She wasn't a member of the pack yet, Paul.**

 _ **I think we can call her 'punished' now.**_

 _You barely let me touch her! That doesn't count Jake!_

 **No one is touching her! I will NOT allow her to be harmed.** Sam moved to stand protectively in front of the unwanted newbie.

 _Your female nature is all that's saving you tonight, I hope you know that!_ l spat before I loped off through the trees alone. I blocked out Sam, Jacob and Leanne's thoughts by focusing on Corrie, thinking about what had happened earlier. I didn't want them in my business but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it. I started running to the direction of Forks, hoping she would talk to me now.

As much as I really wanted to stick it to Leanne I was worried about Corrie more. What was she doing now? Was she alright? Did she hate me? Was she just angry? Was she punishing me? Would she take me back?

It was dark enough now for me to move into the yard. I phased and crept over to her window by the tree but it was closed as well as her curtains, sending the message loud and clear. I threw two tiny pebbles up at the pane but she still didn't come. There was nothing that I could do therefore, but sleep outside her house. My wolf needed to be close to her after such a huge fight.

But the beast was in so much turmoil that I just took off running as soon as I phased back. I had to burn off this anger, this pain that was consuming me. I now had my own personal hell to live in every day - I had my very own version of Leah, a heavy weight around my neck, and I'd have to deal with her until the day I stopped phasing.

I ended up at my cliff but it barely helped being there tonight. It was after two in the morning when I finally made it back to Corrie's backyard to sleep. I couldn't hear any sounds from her house and the window was still closed.

I tuned back into the pack mind now that my own consuming thoughts and anxiety were slowing down. Sam and Jake were gone but the others were still around, and Leah was watching the new wolf. Leanne still hadn't phased back, and from what I was guessing, she had been totally in tuned to my thoughts about her cousin, she had been feeling my pain and hearing every single thing I'd been agonizing about for the last few hours. I guess I hadn't been blocking as well as I thought.

 _I know you can't handle the truth right now but it's best you know the whole situation anyways. I love her and I'll die trying to get her back. There's nothing you could have ever done to change this Leanne, Corrie and I are bound for life, we're made for each other. You'll find your own imprint someday._

 _Fuck you Paul Lahote. Rot in hell._

Ooh burn! Leah sniggered.

I was for whatever reason shocked by the cold response Leanne gave me. Maybe because I was actually trying to be nice to her when she didn't deserve it at all.

 _Bitter much?_

 _You should have cared a little more about my feelings, you should have treated me better Paul._

 _I would have still imprinted on her and left you Leanne. And I'm sorry about what happened okay? That was just the kind of guy that I was – I didn't care much about girls' feelings or relationships. I can't change the past. You just need to forget about it, the person I was to you wasn't worth all this brainpower. Your life is starting over, you've got real shit to deal with, so just focus on that._

 _Yeah, this coming from a guy who's been pining for a stuck-up princess for the last six hours. You can't just turn off feelings for someone when they shut you out of their life can you Paul?_

How could she even make a comparison!

 _You didn't love me_ , I asserted sternly.

 _What do you know?_

 _I know that that's the truth._

 _Truth has many sides, all valid._

She seemed pretty confident and unafraid of me now that I was miles away. I wondered if her mouth would be that smart if I was standing in front of her now. It would only take ten minutes or less.

 _Sam said no one was to hurt me._

 _Well, Sam also knows me – I'm not one for rules._

 _I'm not afraid of you. I hate you!_

 _Good. Then it should be no problem for you to just stay the fuck out of my life and Corrie's life, right?_

I could see her starting to think about Corrie and then like a switch her thoughts shut down and her space became empty in my mind.

 _You're welcome,_ I thought.

The bitch had phased back finally.

Thank God! The other wolves cried, each going on about how draining Leanne had been and how she seemed to be even angrier than I had ever been before imprinting.

Don't worry Paul, she'll settle down and get a life soon enough. Seth tried to assure me. But my mind went to his sister and he knew that I didn't think that was likely. Luckily Leah had already phased back to go help with Leanne or I'd be facing her wrath now too.

Remember what I said man, just stay positive. Seth said before telling me to get some rest.

I settled my wolf behind the bushes that lined the back perimeter of my imprint's backyard.

Hopefully Corrie would remember that I'd always be here waiting for her.


	35. It Hurts

**A/N: To my reviewers on the last chapter, thanks for dropping your thoughts! I know I have only written from Leanne's point of view once. But to clarify, in my head she is a psycho – she is obsessed with Paul. There is no logic for her when it comes to him so yes they only went on two dates – which Corrie crashed the second, yes he didn't really like her, but she's wanted him for YEARS. She hates him for breaking her heart, her expectations, but she can't help but be attracted to him, plus having newly phased she's charged with all this animalistic energy which makes her more unbearable and incapable of accepting Paul's imprint with Corrie. She's jealous to the max. It's the Lahottie charm lol , just kidding. In this one and another coming chapter she explains her feelings and you will understand a little better that when it comes to men in her life she has had a hard time.**

 **As for the pack's reaction to her, she is new, it's her first day phasing and she kinda scares them a little bit with the literal darkness in her mind. She is Sam's sister who he only JUST found out about, so he really doesn't want to be harsh on her, he has a soft spot for her. Plus I never give away everything in one chapter, he will have his words with her as well.**

 **Gosh I really hope my story is still enjoyable even though it seems to make everyone annoyed. I kinda am getting used to expecting disgruntled reviews rather than happy ones which is kinda sad lol. But thanks for sticking this out with me! I'm currently trying to write the last chapters.**

 **remember to give it at least twenty minutes after i upload before you read so i can fix any issues because stuff gets changed sometimes when i load.**

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga!

 **Paul**

I waited until Corrie's entire family left the house the next morning before I slipped in and went upstairs using the spare key. I knew she wasn't going to school. She had caught the sniffles, a combination of crying and staying in rain-soaked clothes for hours. I opened her bedroom door and crept inside. She was buried under the covers and so I sat down on the edge of the bed at her feet.

Of course I startled her, she flew up and looked right at me. I had never seen her look so awful before. Her eyes were almost sealed shut from being puffy and her face was red and splotchy with a slight purple bruise on one side. Her nose was swollen and bright red and her hair was like a bird's nest. She had scratches lining her neck.

"Are you feeling okay?" Trembling with anger at the sight before me I roughly grabbed her chin and elbow to take a better look. Leanne was so _fucking_ lucky to be alive right now! No, I couldn't let her get away with this.

"Get off me!" she pulled herself away.

"I can't believe she did this to you!" I growled, then I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "But I know you held your own, I'm proud of you babe."

"I'm not talking to you Paul, why aren't you at work?" Corrie said with a petulant huff. She pouted like a three year old and I could tell that she was trying hard not to be happy to see me. She was upset, but she needed me even if I was the reason for her mood.

"I couldn't go to work knowing you're upset and hurt. Oh come on babe, just talk to me, we don't have to be in a fight over this. I will handle the situation when the child is born and I can take the test. But right now I need you to believe me when I say that it's never going to change us."

"Things are already changed, you hurt me, you LIED!"

"I didn't want to. I was trying to protect you!" my heart started to pound with fear.

"And? If the child isn't yours and I still didn't know, would you have told me then?" she looked at me expectantly.

I didn't know how to answer that. Would I?

"I'm not sure," I grimaced.

"You were going to tell me after you found out it was yours, or you would have continued to keep your secret if it wasn't yours, Paul. Either way you were planning to be dishonest with me and I don't know how to navigate around that! I'm yours forever so I need to know the truth! You can't keep important things about your life from me, it's _our_ life! I gave everything to you! I love you with everything I got and you just blasted a hole right through me!"

I moaned in pain as I imagined her words actually happening. I sank my head onto the bed, tears forming in my eyes. I never wanted to hurt her, and I realized now that either way, if I had told her or not, I would have been hurting her. I would still have fractured our bond.

"I love you…" I pledged, looking up into her watery eyes, my own reflecting the same pain I was sure. "Please Corrie, I didn't know what to do, I just didn't know." My voice broke as I tried to keep myself from crying. I don't cry. I can't cry. I need to keep focused on getting through this.

"I love you too. That's why it hurts that you lied to me, that everyone found out before I did – even Leanne? I feel so stupid, as if they were all pitying me or mocking me behind my back."

"I'm sorry. And the pack isn't like that."

"Well Leanne is."

"I don't know who told Leanne. She shouldn't know about this." It bothered me that other people outside the pack could know my business so soon. But I couldn't dwell on that now, soon the whole Reservation would find out if the baby is really mine anyway.

"Well she certainly loved rubbing it in my face! I hate her! I hate this whole situation! Why did you have to go and ruin everything!" she shouted at me as tears continued to streak across her bruised skin.

"Corrie please, baby. I'm so sorry," I couldn't stop the tear that escaped the corner of my eye now, and quickly wiped it away. I widened my eyes and blinked a few times, trying to gain control.

Corrie sat there looking at me, as if contemplating whether or not to comfort me.

"It's just so hard. I'm trying to do the right thing by everybody. I wanted to protect you until I knew the truth. I wanted to help the baby until I knew the truth – just in case it's mine. I just didn't want to fall short for anybody. You have to understand, I'm trying babe. I'm trying to make the best of this and not fuck up my life, our life." I rubbed my face and sniffled, then stood up and went to her window for some fresh air.

We said nothing to each other for a while. I didn't know what else to say. I was waiting, hoping she'd forgive me.

"Why do you think it's not yours?"

I took a premature breath of relief before turning to face my imprint.

"Because Amy doesn't smell good to me, and I know that if the child was mine I'd have some sort of bond with her. I'd want to protect the pup – I mean I want to help out but the strong bond isn't there…but it might be like this because she's not my imprint. I don't know, it's just a hunch I guess."

"And you used protection with her right?" she asked quietly.

"I used protection every single time babe. No exceptions to my rule, not even with you – until we're married."

Corrie rolled her eyes before looking down at the comforter to fiddle with a loose thread. "So why are you doing this with her then? Why can't you wait until you get the test results?"

"Because it doesn't feel right? It just doesn't babe. I just have a feeling that I need to help her. She really needs it, she's got nothing. But I don't have feelings for her!"

"So is she the real reason you got a job?"

I hung my head in shame. "I'd been looking for a job, but it wasn't working out. When she told me I started looking again and got this one. I used the pregnancy to convince Mr. Arnolds to hire me. But I would have gotten a job anyway Corr, you know that."

"I don't understand why Amy would do this now, why not months ago when she found out?"

"She was considering abortion. She doesn't really want the kid. Well, she says she does now, that's why she came and told me, because she wants help getting things prepared. She doesn't have anyone to help her buy what she needs."

Corrie chewed her lip, still not meeting my eyes.

"If it's mine you don't have to worry about it affecting our life. I'll be responsible, but I won't put them before you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Paul. You _should_ put your child first."

"You'll leave me won't you?" I assumed, feeling sick to my stomach with that realization.

"I never said that Paul, but I feel like everything's severely damaged. I don't know how to feel or what to do. You broke my faith in you."

An imaginary fist squeezed my heart and I sank into her window seat, staring at her in disbelief. Corrie finally met my eyes and winced.

"I'm sorry Paul. I love you with every fiber of my being. But I need time…I need time to accept this, that nothing will ever be the same again."

"Baby please, don't."

"NO _you_ don't! You should have come to _me_ when you found out! You should have come to me, distraught and crying over this, you should have begged _me_ for advice! You should have treated me like a friend, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" she slammed her fists into the bed in anger.

"I'm SORRY!"

"I KNOW YOU ARE!" her chest heaved as she stared at me, breathing heavily. "You know what makes this worse? I had a dream! I had a dream that a wolf was chasing me and you saved me, and you told me that ' _everything is not what it seems_.' What can I think now Paul? Were you telling me that our relationship is not what it seems? Was it about Amy, are you really with her? Was this all some kind of a sick lie?"

I rushed over to her then and cupped her face firmly, giving her no room for escape.

"Don't you ever say that again!" I threatened. "I LOVE you this is REAL, I've never lied about us! And I'm not with Amy nor will I ever be! I don't know why I said that in the dream, but don't question my devotion to you Corrie please!"

Corrie used her hands to pry my fingers away from her face and scooted away from me. Her back was against the bedhead but she turned herself away from me.

I sat there defeated. But her words ran through my mind and suddenly it occurred to me that I had never told her about her cousin.

"What color was the wolf in your dream?" I asked.

She turned to me, confused at first before relenting. "Black, with dark gray."

 _Fuck._ Corrie had dreamt about Leanne and me fighting.

"Look, I know you're mad at me but I need to tell you something about Leanne…" I started.

"Like the fact that you and Leanne did something after we got together?" she folded her arms defensively.

"NO! We never did! She tried but I didn't let her!"

"So why keep it a secret!" Corrie yelled and pounded her fists into the mattress again.

"Because nothing happened and I didn't want to worry you over something that would never happen!"

"This is exactly my point! It's about trust Paul! You said you weren't keeping secrets from me! If you're not guilty then you should tell me!"

"I'm not guilty of ANY of this but I just didn't want to hurt you. Please understand, I can't lose you, ever. We wolves can't do things that make our imprints feel pain – it's against the imprint."

"Don't use that as an excuse! I still got hurt! You can't keep me with lies or withholding information, that makes me think less of you and I hate that feeling Paul! I don't want to doubt you, ever! It doesn't feel right in my heart! You have no idea how hard this is for me to be upset with you when all I want is for you to hold me and make the pain go away!" Hot tears dripped from her eyes and she roughly wiped them away with a tissue from the table beside her.

"I'm sorry I make you feel that way." I felt really horrible now. Of course she was right! But still, all I could ever think about was not losing her.

"What did you need to tell me Paul? Let's just get it over with." She sighed, appearing lifeless, resigned and totally blocked off with her walls now planted firmly in place.

"It's about Leanne – she's a wolf."

"WHAT?" Corrie's green eyes grew round like saucers and her mouth hang open.

"She phased after you left her house. It's a good thing you did or she would have phased while you were fighting."

Corrie shook her head, staring into space. "She really did look different. She was so angry with me, and she started shaking and her skin was warm! Oh my God I could have helped her and I had no idea! She slapped me first, I shouldn't have slapped her back." She looked at me then with remorse.

"NO, you should have – although it was dangerous. She deserved it for how she is towards you. And you couldn't have helped her, she would have attacked you, that's what it's like for us. Our only instinct is to lash out."

"Are you serious though? She's really a _wolf?"_ she searched my face, showing that she really wanted this to be some kind of joke.

"Yeah she really is a wolf, a gray and black one making a nuisance of herself already too."

"I can't believe it!" Corrie hissed. She stared at the wall and shook her head miserably. "So you saw the fight in her mind?"

"Bits and pieces from pack mind, not really from her as she didn't really dwell on it for long. She doesn't like thinking of you, and I'm glad because she has nothing good to say… Somehow Leanne is able to keep us out of her head unless directly speaking to us. She shouldn't be able to so easily."

Corrine looked at me, clearly worried. "So you talked to her?" she said quietly.

"I almost killed her at first, but Jake and Sam stopped me." She gasped at that, probably thinking about her dream. "I tried to tell her that it didn't make sense dwelling over me, that back then I was a real douche-bag. I told her she never loved me and that I would have left her for you anyways."

"What did she say?"

"That she isn't afraid of me, that she loathes me, that I should have been nicer to her. She really thought she could threaten me but it didn't work." I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to talk about that bitch right now.

I fingered the knots in Corrie's silk-spun tresses, stirring up her scent. I couldn't help it, I leaned over and buried my nose in her neck and breathed deeply. I felt Corrie's skin grow warm beneath mine just like always and smiled.

"What did she say about _me_ Paul?" she roughly pushed me away, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nothing important," I didn't want to go down that road and I certainly didn't agree with Leanne either.

"Are you really _not_ going to tell me?" she dared me with sass.

I sighed. "That you're stuck up and self-centered and that you would leave me now that I was having a kid."

Corrie nodded and stared at the wall, I wished I could hear the thoughts undoubtedly racing through her mind.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks or says, as long as you stay with me I don't care. You're not going to leave me over this…are you?" I was afraid of her answer, very afraid.

"You need to be careful, you don't know what she's capable of," she murmured, avoiding my question which made me worry more.

"The only thing I'm scared of is losing you, babe. Will you answer me?" I locked eyes with her, then slowly let them travel down to her lips.

"Paul just stop it and get out of my room, I already told you I need time!" she commanded, but I could see in her eyes that she wanted to cave.

As a natural defense I smiled and grabbed her, planting a kiss on her hand. "What if I say no?"

"You can't charm your way out of this Paul. Then you'll prove that you're not thinking about what I need you to give me. You can't keep deciding what's best for me without my consent!"

I trembled with anxiety at her determination to stay away from me.

"I won't leave til I know you're okay and that you won't shut me out! I need you. I'm fucked up in the head without you! I love you baby, I never meant to hurt you, ever. It kills me to see you so upset. I'd do anything you ask but don't leave me Corrie, please!"

Corrie reached up and placed a finger against my lips.

 **Corrie**

I was mad about everything – about Leanne, Amy and Paul's mistake of not telling me what the word around town was. He was having a baby – maybe – with someone else. How could I not be upset about that? How could I not be pissed at him for keeping such a huge secret regardless of if it was possible or not?

I understood that he was trying to protect me and our relationship, but it didn't change how betrayed I felt. It didn't change the fact that I felt stupid. Here I was walking around with my head in the clouds while everyone knew what was happening in my wolf's life but me! I should know what's going on! No matter how big or how small the information, I should know.

And I was scared of the consequences. What if the kid was Paul's? How would I handle that? How would my parents? They'd freak out if they found out I was going to be a step mom before eighteen. I'd probably be shipped off to the farthest place they could find before he could even bat an eyelid! We'd never see each other again! This baby could tear us apart in so many ways!

I had spent the entire night crying over this turn our lives had taken. What would we do with a baby between us? And Amy? She looked like someone who would just make my life miserable. She'd do anything to come between Paul and me, I could feel it. I just wasn't ready for this to happen, and it would happen any day now too, she was almost ready to deliver! There was no time to adjust to this if the baby turned out to be Paul's.

I just had to trust his wolf instinct that made him so sure that Amy was lying. It was the only thing I had to hold on to. And it wasn't enough.

I was so upset with him but I knew I couldn't stay this way for long. Our bond was too strong to stay apart. I didn't want to hurt him especially since I knew that he didn't intend to hurt me. Paul didn't want this to happen either. But I also couldn't hide the fact that I wasn't capable of being as accepting and forgiving as I should be either. I needed to get over this on my own time or I wouldn't handle it well. I needed to build up to the point where I could forgive him and let the anger go.

He hurt me, it hurt so bad to feel like he couldn't trust me with such heavy information. If something was bothering him I wanted Paul to come to me about it. I wanted to protect him just like he wanted to protect me, couldn't he see that?

I placed a finger on his lips as he begged unashamedly for my forgiveness. He was so adorably cute right now, and the fact that he was on the verge of tears was weakening my resolve.

"I need some time to get used to all of this Paul. I won't lie, I'm f _reaking out_ right now. But I know that I can't leave you because of this. It happened before we met so it's not like you cheated on me. But it just…really.."

 _"Hurts."_ He finished for me. Paul ran his hands over his face with resignation and looked at me. His eyes drooped with melancholy and were tinged with dark circles. I could see that he needed me and his next words confirmed it.

"Just don't lose faith in me babe. To hear you say that is like a knife to my heart. I need you. I need you to keep me going or else I'll crash and burn. I'll fuck up my whole life! The wolf, Bullet, can't stay away from you."

Seeing him so upset like this was breaking me down. His pain was mine, and I didn't want my wolf to pine for me. I loved them both too much. But I needed to stay strong, I needed to give myself time to think and absorb everything, I needed space to get over the anger and hurt.

Without warning Paul leaned over and claimed my lips hungrily, and I let him. Both his hands found my cheeks and I curled my fingers around his neck without a second thought on the pain his touching caused me.

I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to think about Leanne or Amy or my parents – all the people that were trying to come between us. I just wanted to pretend for a moment or two that nothing had changed and that we were still us, in love and destined to spend our lives together with no outside interruptions. I was hurting so bad because of his actions but I needed Paul to feel better. I was pissed with him but that didn't override my need to be with him. I still loved him more than anything else in the world.

This was the messed up world of imprinting.

I allowed Paul to climb on top of me and pulled him tightly against my body, locking my legs around his waist. We pressed into each other as our lips continued this dance of desperation.

But the sound of my mother coming back separated us as soon as the car door slammed shut.

"I love you baby, so much. I'm sorry about everything."

"I know. I love you too Paul. But I still need time, please just let me be alone for a while." I whispered back.

Fresh tears sprung in his eyes and I watched his jawline twitch as he clenched his teeth.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could not be angry but I am Paul. I need this," I reiterated, stroking his cheek.

He nodded without another word, unable to meet my eyes. I watched as he opened my window and jumped out. I immediately wanted him to come back, the tugging in my chest was unbearable. I hated feeling like this, so torn. I wanted to give in to him but I wanted him to really understand the consequences of his actions. He hadn't been fair to me at all.

Moments later Mom opened my door to find me buried under the covers.

"Feeling better?" she asked me.

"A little," I lied, and rolled over onto my stomach, closing my eyes.

"You sure you don't want to go to the doctor for those bruises?"

"No I'm fine, it's not like I haven't fallen off a bike before Mom."

"Alright."

I knew that my mother was suspicious. After all, the scratches on my neck were strange for a biking incident. But I was sticking to my story.

I just needed a little time and I'd get to where I need to be.

Right now there were so many negative thoughts swirling around inside my head and I just needed some peace and quiet.

I needed to figure out what the dream about Leanne really meant.

I needed to believe that Paul was right about everything.

I needed hope that it would all turn out how I wanted it to.

 **Pack**

After Leanne finally phased back, due to Paul's big mouth, Leah took her to Sam's house. Sam and Emily woke up and Leanne was introduced to the pack mother. Emily of course was eager to feed and mother her; and was happy when Leanne inhaled three plates of food. Next she convinced her to have a warm shower and take the guest bedroom upstairs.

Leanne didn't like that she couldn't go home and had even started shaking, proving exactly why she couldn't be around anyone else right now.

"I promise you'll get to see your grandmother and mother tomorrow if you can control your temper til then." Sam promised her, which was enough for Leanne to settle down for a rest. It was four in the morning.

Sam didn't even like her around Emily, being so volatile. But he had to take care of her. He really didn't like how she behaved last night but what could he do? New wolves were volatile and completely under the influence of the beast, he couldn't punish her for things she had no power over. Now that she had phased she'd have to learn how to control her wolf, her thoughts and her actions. It was a long hard journey ahead of them, that much he knew.

"When are you going to tell her?" Emily whispered under the covers after they too had gone back to bed.

"I'm not sure, but really soon. She's like a lost puppy, and yet she's good at masking her thoughts. It's scary really, none of us can do that. She is a natural in some ways it seems, but she's got a lot to learn." Sam couldn't help but feel brotherly affection.

"Well, I hope she'll take the news easily as well."

"Me too."

XXXXXXXXX

Paul stopped by around lunchtime. Leanne was still asleep, her newly phased limbs needing some down time to adjust to the change.

"Why didn't you go to work?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't, Corrie's mad at me, I had to go see her."

"And?"

"She wants space."

Sam nodded, remembering what it felt like when Emily wanted space after finding out about the imprint.

"Just give it to her. If that's what she needs it's best you don't force her."

"I know. It's not like I have a choice anyway…"

They said nothing for a little while, but Sam could tell that Paul had a lot on his mind.

"I can't be around Leanne. And I can't have her around my imprint," Paul declared. "What she did was against pack law Sam, are you planning to do something about it?"

Sam sighed, he knew that this would happen. How could he really explain himself? He didn't know how to punish his sister for something he didn't think she could have controlled even if she wanted to. It was also his fault for not putting a wolf on guard as soon as he found out about Leanne. He had fucked up big time. Corrie getting hurt had really been his fault. He was surprised that Paul hadn't realized that yet.

"Paul, it was my fault this happened. When I found out about Leanne I should have put someone in the woods to guard her. I did it with all of you but with her I fucked up because I was blindsided by the fact that she's my sister. I was so caught up thinking about my father and dealing with my resentment issues towards him and worrying about Embry and Leanne that I wasn't thinking like an alpha."

Paul's eyes bulged in their sockets and he started to tremble. "Does she know?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to tell her really soon, when she wakes up…I'm sorry Paul."

"The fuck you are! How could you be so careless Sam!" Paul shoved off from the table and started to pace. He wanted to beat the shit out of Sam, but he knew that it would make no sense when Sam could easily order him to stop. Still his palms twitched to attack something or someone.

"I know what she did was wrong but can we really blame her?"

"YES! YES we CAN!" Paul bellowed, causing Emily to march into the room and glare at him.

"Em, go back to the kitchen," Sam ordered her gently, not wanting his wife to be hurt.

"Paul, try to understand what I'm saying: she was at the brink of phasing, she couldn't control herself – none of us could when we phased the first time. She's scared and she has a lot to learn, plus she found out about the imprint and I think that crushed her spirit even more Paul. I need to give her time to adjust. This is a whole new life for her and something tells me that she's mentally fragile. Punishing her now will not solve any of our problems. We just need to have patience. Just try to cool it Paul, you said enough to her last night. Just keep your distance and I am sure she will too."

"That solves nothing! And there's nothing fragile about her! She's a bitch!"

"You will not speak about her that way Paul!"

"Oh, and are you gonna Alpha order me to stop? That doesn't change the fact that she is! That whole mind thing she does, it's fucking creepy!"

"Look, I'm just asking you to give it some time." Sam was quickly losing his temper too and he really didn't want to fight.

"How many things must I give time Sam? Huh? Give Amy time? Give Corrie time? Give Leanne time? I don't _have_ time! Everything is FUCKED UP NOW! Do you have any idea what I'm going through? If this shit happened to you and Emily would you be fucking reasonable?"

Sam growled and clenched his fists. He didn't like not having the upper hand in any situation. "No, I wouldn't."

"For once put yourself in my shoes and tell me if you would be acting any differently than I am! Too much shit is happening to tear me and Corrie apart and I won't be reasonable or patient until my life is fixed, until she's fucking happy again!"

Sam reached over and patted his pack brother's arm although he knew it was risky. "You're a good person, Paul – even though it's costing you everything."

"Thanks man," Paul said sarcastically, scowling at his boss. He was trying not to let on just how bad he was hurting inside.

That's why he had come over; he still couldn't go to work in his condition. He had hoped that talking with Sam could put his mind at ease at least over Leanne, but after finding out about her being Sam's sister he knew that he was in this alone. Sam clearly had a soft-spot for the girl and could Paul really blame him for not wanting to hurt her? Sam had no family besides Emily. He and Embry had never acted like brothers because Embry had always said that he had no proof that Joshua Uley was his father. Fuck, they should all just get a DNA test. Wasn't that the fucking solution these days?

Paul grimaced, his wolf was restless. He didn't want to go home because being there alone would make him feel worse. He was missing a whole day of pay over a situation he couldn't rectify.

Just then, Leanne's footsteps sounded on the stairs and she made her entrance into the living room where the two men stood facing each other. She made no sign of having heard the conversation between Sam and Paul, but she had heard a little and she was quite pleased to hear that Paul and Corrie were having problems.

"Hi," Leanne waved.

"Oh look who it is…" Paul pointed out with a deepening scowl. Seeing Leanne just made his day ten times worse.

" _Bite me_ ," Leanne shot back.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't start you two!"

"Whatever, she doesn't matter to me anyways," Paul mumbled and shifted his weight uncomfortably. He needed to go for a run.

"Sure I don't," Leanne smirked at him making Paul even more uncomfortable.

"You DON'T," he fumed, his chest expanding as he breathed heavily and glared at her.

"Alright I have some food for you Leanne!" Emily ran into the room and whisked the new wolf away from the men. Leanne followed Emily into the kitchen and sat at the table, smiling at how easily she made Paul upset. She watched as Sam's wife pulled out platters of food and set them out.

"Dig in, I saved you some."

"I can't believe this – this is more than _some!_ The sad thing is that I'd probably eat all of it," Leanne moaned as she started heaping the enticing food onto her plate.

"Well I'm used to it so don't even feel ashamed on my account," Emily smiled warmly. "So did you sleep well?"

"Sort of. I was just out of it, it hurts."

"I can imagine, I've heard the other wolves talk about it being painful too."

"So you take care of everybody?" Leanne couldn't help but ask, still trying to figure everyone out.

"Yes, I mend clothes, stash them outside in the yard, make the meals, keep these mongrels in line - it's a full time gig for now."

"So are you happy to do this all the time? It must be exhausting to make so much food." Leanne was fascinated. Emily could work at the diner or open her own restaurant.

"It is, but I don't mind, I love the pack, and I really hope that you'll feel at home with us soon."

Leanne frowned; she knew that wouldn't be possible with Paul and Corrie around.

"I'll try," she finally answered.

"Well you can always count on me and Sam, no matter what."

Leanne tried to smile as she ate more food. It was hard to open up. She had been the only child in her household for so many years. Her time with her cousins had never been extensive. Now she suddenly had an entire pack family. A whole group of teenagers and young adults who were their own family.

Leanne didn't know how to be warm and friendly. She didn't know how to be comfortable and not feel like an outsider which was what she had always been. She didn't know anything much about any of them besides Jake, Embry and Quil – and they were friendly classmates more than friends. She knew she would have to like Leah because they were the only girls, but Leah was kind of scary. In fact, they were all intimidating in some way.

Sam had been pretty kind to her though – aside from that scary Alpha order thing he did. There was just something about him that was comforting to Leanne.

She felt his presence as he came into the kitchen and sat across from her. She assumed that Paul had gone to sulk now.

"Glad to see you're eating. You'll stop hurting by your third shift I'm sure. You're a natural."

"Really?" Leanne blushed. She'd never thought herself to be natural at doing anything.

"Yeah, really."

"So what are we going to do today?" The she-wolf couldn't help but ask.

"Well, we need to go over pack law and introduce you to our communication signals, what to do when the howls come up…and I'll run border with you. You'll apprentice under a few of the older wolves until you get the hang of the routes. You can see your family in a couple days if all goes well."

"Okay, when do we start?"

Sam grinned at her eagerness. It was typical pup behavior once the initial shock wore off.

"When you're finished eating. And after I tell you one more thing…"

"What?"

"Well, your grandmother said that your father is Joshua Uley…"

"Sperm donor. So?" Leanne had only heard his name one or twice in her entire life. She knew that her Uncle Clark hated him.

"He's the reason why you got the gene."

"Oh great, one thing that he gave me in life," Leanne muttered bitterly.

"So I take it that you didn't have a relationship with him?" Sam asked gently.

"No. He took off. Mom had a boyfriend for a long time who was like my Dad but he left the Rez four years ago, got work on a rig and never came back."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Leanne," Emily said.

"It's okay. I'm over it." She instantly lied. She never talked about things like fathers with anyone.

"Well, none of Joshua Uley's kids knew him if it makes you feel any better to know that," Sam said.

"How would you know?" Leanne's heart started racing. _Kids?_

"Well, I'm one of them and so is Embry."

"What?" Leanne gasped, almost choking on her food. "No fucking way!"

"Yes, way. You're our little sister."

Leanne snorted and started laughing. "You're joking?"

Sam smiled and shook his head, as did Emily.

She had _brothers?_ She had more family? And she got to share her wolfishness with her brothers too?

Her father had given her something good after all.

Leanne just stared at Sam for a moment, taking in their similar skin tones and shiny black hair. There was something about their noses that matched.

"Oh my god." She concluded.

"Welcome to my family, sis," Sam said with a goofy smile.

What could Leanne say to that?

"Thanks…bro."

Laughing with relief, Sam reached over the table and pulled her in for a hug.

For the first time in a long time, Leanne felt as though she mattered. She felt as though Sam could be the one to give her the love she'd been missing all these years. If Paul didn't want her, at least Sam did.

After eating Sam took her into the forest. She practiced tying her clothes onto her ankle while Sam hid on another side of the bushes and did the same. Then Sam coached her through the phase and surprisingly, she quickly gave in to her wolf and felt herself dashing through the woods behind Sam's house.

She was free.

Leanne heard the chuckles of the other wolves and "blushed." She forgot that she was never alone. Quil and Zack were running patrol.

 **Just glad to hear you so happy**. Sam said affectionately. **Now slow down so we can start.**

Leanne stopped in a clearing up ahead and sat alert like a trained dog would do and listened intently to everything Sam told her.

She had been given two brothers and she wanted to be the best sister-wolf that she could be.

Later that day after his shift at the convenience store Embry met up with them at the house and Sam relayed the news. Leanne could see how uncomfortable the topic of their father made her brothers. She got the impression that it was something they never spoke about much if at all. Sam explained that Leanne's grandmother had basically confirmed that Embry was Joshua's son and the younger brother decided to accept it. Leanne was relieved when Embry embraced her with open arms, promising that he'd look out for her, and that she could always talk to him about anything.

Leanne, for the first time in years, for the first time since Paul started ignoring her again, felt good about something in her life. Embry and Sam were filling the huge gap, the one where a father should have been. She hadn't had the steady presence of the male species in her life since her grandfather died and Donald left two years later. He was okay, but he'd left. That could only mean that he never loved them enough…like Uncle Clark. He had been the first dad-like figure she'd ever known – him and Grampie. Now they were both out of her life and many times it felt like they had never existed. At least Grampie had a good reason – what was Uncle Clark's besides being an asshole?

Leanne snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and Paul and Corrie walked in. that was the last thing she had been expecting to happen now.

"Hey!" Emily called loudly with glee and ran over to embrace Corrie tightly.

Leanne couldn't help the chilly feeling that washed through her. She had only just met Sam and Emily but they had become _her_ family. That was _her_ sister-in-law. Leanne wasn't at all ready to share this with Corrie. It wasn't fair. Corrie was not a wolf, she wasn't part of the pack! She didn't care what the rules said about imprints – except for Emily.

Leanne felt sick to her stomach as she watched everyone hug and greet Corrie like if she were some sort of celebrity. A growl erupted in her throat as she bitterly regarded the scene before her.

Paul glared at her with a warning in his eyes. Leanne rolled her own, thinking how pathetic he was being over his "imprint." Ugh, she was sick of the two of them. She wanted them gone from her new life. They couldn't be a part of this world if she was to be truly happy. She needed to work harder at getting rid of them.

She didn't notice the worried looks Paul and her brothers were giving her though, as she was lost in her own thoughts. Sam was worried she'd phase in the living room while Embry didn't want her to hurt Corrie. He felt bad for his sister, for her being rejected by Paul, but he liked Corrie too and she was an imprint. He didn't want to be caught between the two of them, he was duty-bound to them both.

 _Why are they so happy, why are they even together? Isn't Corrie supposed to be upset with Paul, not speaking to him?_ Leanne pondered with chagrin, biting her nails as she twitched on the sofa.

"I thought we wouldn't see you for a long time between Paul's unexpected news and your parents," Emily was saying, pulling Leanne's interest in their direction again. Emily and Corrie were attempting to have a private conversation but that was virtually impossible with wolf ears around.

"Well, I do need some time to digest everything, things with Paul are too upsetting. And I'm _still really pissed_ that all of you knew before me. I should have been the first to know!" Corrie sounded quite miserable, while Paul seemed ashamed and pitiful, staring longingly at his imprint across the room. Leanne observed the couple with a satisfied smile as she continued to eavesdrop.

"But I came because Paul told me about Leanne…I guess I wanted to see for myself." Corrie risked a sideways glance at Leanne, which caused the new wolf to feel antsy. Leanne didn't want to talk to her at all. More importantly, she didn't want Sam to force her to apologize to Corrie about the fight.

Emily squeezed Corrie's arm reassuringly and sighed. "Jake and Leah found out through pack mind and that's how everyone else found out too. Sam obviously told me. But we were just worried about you. No one wanted you to push us away because of Amy. We're sorry."

Corrie nodded and sighed, "I know. I'll get over it eventually I guess…"

Leanne realized then that she hadn't had her phone since she phased. She must have missed calls. She needed to get home tomorrow, no more delays. Phasing had come at the most inopportune time.

"How are you feeling Leanne?" Leanne was annoyed when her cousin directly addressed her. Corrie came across the room towards her and took a seat. Paul shadowed her, standing behind the chair with a hard face. Leanne thought that he made a very good guard dog.

"Great, can't you tell?" Leanne snapped.

"Well, you look great, wolf suits you." Corrie smiled weakly, but it did nothing to gain her cousin's affection.

"Pshh!" Leanne bit back a curse word when she saw Emily's face. "Wish I could say the same for you." Leanne smirked directly at Paul who growled in response.

"Watch it, the both of you," Sam warned, his muscles tense as he regarded his sister and pack brother.

"Well, I hope everything goes well for you." Corrie kept her chin up, refusing to be intimidated by her grouchy cousin. "I'm sorry that I pushed you over the edge like that."

Leanne knew she was trying to be the bigger person and call a truce but it was so annoying.

"She would have phased anyway babe, you didn't do anything wrong. She hit you first." Paul quickly interrupted.

"I don't need your concern okay? You won, you got him, he's your soulmate yada-yada, I totally get it. Just stay away from me Corrie, okay? Let's just be real in front of the pack why don't we? I don't want to be friends or cousins with you anymore. So enjoy playing step-mommy and whatever with Paul."

Corrie gasped in shock as Leanne's words stung her right in the heart. Emily clucked her tongue and shook her head with disappointment.

"Don't talk to her like that! You're lucky she even has words for you after you scratched her up!" Paul barked, squeezing Corrie's shoulders reassuringly.

Leanne focused now properly on Corrie's face, as she had been avoiding looking there directly since she'd arrived. There was a purple bruise on her cheek and scratches on her neck. Leanne actually felt a little proud. She had not a scratch on her own body. She must have shown too much pleasure on her face as Paul erupted in another roar.

"See! SEE what I MEAN?" Paul bellowed now, marching over to Sam, while his fingers pointed in Leanne's direction. Corrie sniffled loudly causing both Emily and Embry to rush to her side much to Leanne's disdain.

"She _hates_ my imprint! She's a _threat_ to her Sam! You need to do something about this! I'm not having some newbie maul Corrie! I'll kill her if she so much as scratches her again!"

"You will do NO SUCH THING!" Sam yelled back, his head looking down on Paul's menacingly. Leanne's wolf cowered as the Alpha in him rose to the surface. "Leanne will not harm Corrie and you will not harm Leanne. IS THAT CLEAR?" Sam looked at both offenders and growled, frustrated with the petty arguing. If this Alpha order didn't work on them, he didn't know what would. "Corrie is a member of this pack Leanne, you have to treat her with respect as well as everyone else. This is a family," Sam continued.

Although she felt the invisible strings of obedience that Sam pulled, Leanne couldn't agree that Paul was her family. She couldn't hold it in a second longer. She ran for the door and phased, clothes shredding all around her. She blindly took off running into the night, not caring who was behind her.

Embry followed his sister, knowing how hard it must be for her to suddenly have Sam as her brother and boss.

 _I don't mind Sam. It's Paul and Corrie I mind,_ _Leanne pointed out._

Don't you think you're holding on to that just a little too hard now? I mean, you know how he feels about her, that's his only love. So just get over it, huh? You can't change what happened. We're a pack and how you're behaving isn't going to work. You can't hurt her, as a wolf you are duty-bound to protect Corrie. No imprint can be harmed by a pack member, you're lucky Sam's let you off so far.(Embry)

 _Me protect HER? I doubt it!_ Leanne scoffed.

Being part of this pack means doing things you don't want to do. Learn to live with it, the rest of us do, you can't be an exception, and because we're your brothers doesn't mean Sam and I can show leniency. Don't put either of us in that position, we don't want to hurt you.

Leanne felt bad about that but she was too worked up to dwell on it for long. She just needed to run off this feeling she got when she saw Paul and Corrie together. The way he was with her, god it hurt so bad so watch! Why wasn't she the one he imprinted on instead?

I asked myself that many times but there's only one answer…it just wasn't meant to be and you need to make peace with it. (Leah)

Embry tried not to groan at the conversation that was about to start.

 _How would YOU know anything?_ Leanne asked rudely.

Hey, cut the attitude will yah? We're just trying to help you, since you have no clue about the deep hole you're digging for yourself. (Leah)

 _Fine._

Your brother left me for Emily because he imprinted on her. Oh, and congrats on the brother thing by the way. Leah responded sarcastically. Leah replayed her memories briefly for Leanne to get the gist of the story, shocking the younger she-wolf. Sucks I know. But you'll get over it a lot easier than I will. At least you and Paul hadn't been together for three years or engaged. Trust me, you don't really have a clue about what it really feels like. Embry's right about that part at least, you and Paul weren't together, you shouldn't hold on so tight. (Leah)

 _Still, I had strong feelings for him - I don't want to see them like that all the time!_ Leanne didn't like the fact that everyone was treating her as though she was foolish. She knew what her feelings were for Paul, no one had the right to act as if they weren't important. Why didn't she matter? Leanne knew she had to keep her thoughts under control, but she couldn't hide the waves of disgust and vengeance that coursed through her wolf.

Trust me, I can relate. But luckily Corrie isn't around the Rez much, so it won't be too bad. You just need to focus on getting your shit together and ignore them. Do that or you'll risk making an enemy out of the entire pack and you don't want that, I can also relate to that and it's not pretty.

While she sort of appreciated Leah's advice, Leanne already knew what would make her feel better. She just needed to bide her time.

What are you talking about? Leah wondered.

Embry had been keeping silent on his end and he wondered too. It was disturbing, feeling his sister's hatred for Corrie and Paul.

But Leanne quickly placed a blanket over her thoughts and started to run. She had come too close to letting them in.

Leah was shocked once again by the darkness that appeared over Leanne' mind. That was something that took a lot of practice for everyone else to master – and still none of them really had. Someone needs to talk to her about that Embry, do your sibling duty. 

But ultimately Leah decided that Leanne just needed time alone, which was understandable. She went back to her patrolling with a very quiet Adrian while Embry kept running, keeping his eyes on his sister as she ran away from her troubles.


	36. Space

**A/N: Thank you to those who favorited and followed recently! Hope you are enjoying the story! Twin68 thank you so much. I needed to hear you like my story! It inspired me to post the next chapter.**

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

 **Paul**

I was surprised when Corrie called me over on Monday evening to take her to Sam's for an hour. Of course she didn't want to cuddle or kiss me, she was still taking her space from me – her mind hadn't changed from that morning in her room. She only wanted to verify that what I'd said about Leanne was true. For some reason Corrie needed to see her cousin at Sam's with her own eyes. But I hadn't expected her to apologize. Sometimes I really didn't understand my imprint's way of thinking. After Leanne told her off and I took her home she wouldn't even look at me when she got out of the van. She only asked that I remember what she'd said before walking inside.

It really hurt me to watch her walk away. I felt desperate and nervous. This temporary separation made me feel like I was being cut off from my air supply.

Space was never a good thing. I was the king of needing space from girls – and they never heard from me again! Not even Corrie's promise of staying with me no matter what made me feel any better. She's the queen of running, that's what I expect her to do. Leanne and this baby were messing with her head like they were mine. We were a royally fucked up pair right now.

I was back to work the next day, Tuesday. Amy called me while I was at lunch, asking to go shopping. She needed to get her hospital bag ready as the clinic had given her a list to prepare. With Corrie mad at me I really didn't want to do this, but I couldn't say no. As much as I felt like the baby wasn't mine, a part of me worried that the reason why I was rejecting it was because Amy wasn't my imprint. What if that were the real reason I wanted nothing to do with her, because she threatened my imprint on Corrie? What if the child was still mine?

So I couldn't chance it, could I?

I wouldn't be able to totally deny this child until a blood test was done, plain and simple. All I could do was hope that Corrie would learn to accept it. I had to do this… for me, for the kid.

And I knew I should have told Corrie about my plans to take Amy shopping in Forks that evening, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. It seemed that I would not learn my lesson about withholding information, but I just couldn't bear to have her mad at me for something else. I was stupid enough to take the same risk yet again. Hopefully she'd never find out. I didn't see why she would be at the mall in the late evening anyways. She'd be at volley ball practice or doing something at home.

I picked Amy up at her house and drove to the shopping plaza for five. We had a couple hours or so before it closed for the night. She looked a little better than before, less dark circles at least, although her bump still was a bit on the small side.

After stopping for her to get a burger, I bought a travelling bag that she would use to put everything in and then we went to the pharmacy and then to a maternity store. I stood there quietly, choosing some baby books for us both to read, while also listening to Amy and the saleswoman gush about the baby and all that was needed. My ears twitched at the words, crib, stroller, bottles, clothes, playpen and car-seat.

Did this chick really expect me to buy all this stuff before I even knew for sure the child was mine? Did the baby need it all immediately? Mom still had my old crib and I was in the process of restoring it with fresh paint, a mattress and bolts. There was a dented chest of drawers at work I was getting for a steal of a deal that I would give her as well.

A familiar tugging erupted in my chest making me gasp in surprise. Corrie was near-by.

The fear was immediate. I couldn't let her find out what I was doing now! She'd be upset, thinking that I was enjoying doing this with Amy or something. How could I be so stupid not to tell her I was taking Amy shopping! This was Forks, a town not big enough to hide in plain sight!

 _God I hate myself for being so stupid sometimes._

Apparently I had gained my Masters in Fucking Things Up With Your Imprint.

"I'll be right back," I said and sped out of the store. I followed the pull and found her three stores down at the sportswear department with Emily, Leah… and Leanne? This was not what I expected to find at all!

"Corrie?" I called out to my mate, needing her in my arms at once. I was fighting the urge to tremble and phase. I didn't want her near her cousin. She was a volatile new wolf, how could Sam be so stupid and let her come out in public with our imprints! Did he not care about anything that I'd said! True Leah was there but this was unacceptable! Leah looked at me and scoffed, knowing already what my problem was.

When Corrie saw me her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree but quickly turned dull. "What are you doing here? Did you know I'd been kidnapped?" she asked dryly. She was definitely still mad at me much to my disappointment.

"Who kidnapped you?" I asked with a growl.

"Don't be silly. I just mean Emily, Leah and Leanne."

"Why did you come with _her?"_ I frowned deeply while casing Leanne's every move for signs of phasing.

"She wanted to make up for what happened last night…so I came…" but I could see on her face that Corrie wasn't comfortable. "But she's not exactly saying or do anything to make things better between us," she admitted with a sigh. "I really don't see the point of this…"

"You don't have to be friends. You shouldn't be friends after how she spoke to you. Somehow I doubt she's being genuine about it."

"She's my cousin. My grandparents wouldn't want us to be like this. I had to try."

"Well I think you need to give it lots of time before you try, babe. She has to get over our imprint first."

Corrie sighed and shook her head miserably.

"What is it?" I ran my fingers over the loose strands of her ponytail and sighed.

"This! This imprint! It's been so much trouble since it happened. Why can't things just be happy and normal for longer than a week?"

"I'm sorry, I know it's all my fault."

She looked at me then, ready to tell me I'm wrong but then she changed her mind. I guess I deserved it. I had lied, and I was still lying. I was digging this pit deeper and deeper.

"I need to get back," she said, but I knew that she didn't really want to go, I knew my imprint well enough to see through her façade.

"What are you guys doing anyhow?" I asked to prolong our time together for both our sakes.

"Leanne needs shorts and tops and stuff for her stash."

"Oh." I nodded, understanding how important that was. I could see Leanne watching us from the corner of her eye.

 _Mind your own fucking business_! I wished she could read my mind now.

"So you didn't know I was here with her?" she seemed very surprised.

I looked down at her expectant face. Of course she thought I had found out and had come to guard-dog her again! Fuck.

I swallowed thickly, feeling my face go cold a little with stress. I didn't want to tell her.

"Um, promise me you won't get mad?"

Corrie crossed her arms and tapped her foot with narrowed eyes, "What's going on?"

"I-I'm here with-"

"There you are!" a high-pitched, fake, surprised voice rang out behind us, and I felt my blood start to boil with anger. Amy just had perfect fucking timing _again._ I was certain that just like the time before at my house, she knew just what she was doing.

Both Corrie and I turned to see Amy walking up to us with her shopping bags. "Paul I need you to pay the bill for the car-seat," she pointed over her shoulder at the maternity store.

Corrie rounded on me then, looking as pissed as a wolf would be. "You brought her _shopping?"_

"Yeah, I needed to get my hospital bag ready, isn't Paulie the sweetest?" Amy said with a big smile for me and Corrie.

"Paulie?" Corrie repeated and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"I don't know why she called me that she's never done it before." I said hurriedly, reaching for my imprint. "Corr, relax, okay? This changes nothing. I'm just helping with this one thing."

"Oh Paul, stop being modest! Did he tell you he's giving me his old crib? He's restoring it for our baby," Amy continued to act like she had no idea what she was doing as she lovingly stroked her belly, drawing Corrine's eyes to the bump.

My imprint shivered as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Amy, just go back to the store!" I barked at her.

"Okay, see you Corrie!" Amy smiled and turned on her heel, obviously aware that her job was done.

 _That bitch! Didn't I already make it clear when we spoke that I'd never be with her?_

"Paul, don't say anything okay? I really don't want to hear this. Like I said before, I need space. Thanks for reminding me why."

"NO, space won't solve anything, it will only pull us apart! You need to believe me, there's nothing going on with me and her."

"You know what's funny? You had the nerve to say that Leanne wasn't being genuine. But are you? You're STILL lying even though it's caused this mess for us already!"

"Corr I'm - "

"Save it Paul!" she cried. A sob escaped her throat then and she shook her head as I tried to pull her against my chest. "Please Paul, I can't. I just can't do this right now. It's too much. I need to go."

Leah, Emily and Leanne came up to us just outside the doors of the store.

"We're ready to go now," Emily announced with a smile, but I could see that she had seen us arguing and was trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Perfect timing," Corrie answered, straightening herself up under Leanne's unrelenting glare. I could see that my baby didn't want her cousin to see her in a moment of weakness. I didn't either.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked me as Corrie started walking ahead of everyone.

"Not really, I'll tell you later. Take her home, she needs to be alone now. And tell your husband he's a dead man for being so stupid."

Emily shook her head, "No thank you, you can tell him that yourself!"

She swatted my arm before walking off with the two she-wolves. I ignored Leanne's smug face altogether and went back to pay for Amy's things.

"You really fucked me over just now. I told you things were not happening between us again Amy. We're not some happy little family!" I barked at her once back in the truck and on our way back home. "You can't talk to Corrie like that!"

"But we could be Paul if you'd just stop being so stubborn! This is how it was meant to be."

"And yet you took eight months to tell me about it?" I shot back. I was pissed about that. I could have been saving money longer for the off-chance that the kid is mine. I could have built an extra room or something at the house. If it was mine, I'd be even more pissed that she'd robbed me of knowing from the start. Things would be so different – Amy would be healthy for one.

"I told you my reasons already Paul. And I knew you wouldn't believe me! I know how you act, Paul, I didn't want you to hurt me."

I slammed on the brakes and swerved off the highway.

"Are you SHITTING me right now?" I yelled. "How could you say that I would hurt you Amy? You're pregnant! And I don't hit women!"

"You sure about that? That's not what I've heard?" Amy smirked and I trembled violently now.

"Who would tell you such a lie?" I growled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she shrieked as she took in my vibrating body. I hopped out of the truck and ran to the tree line which wasn't far away. But instead of phasing I just punched a few trees and roared til I got the wolf to calm down. If I stopped moving I would have phased immediately, losing my clothes and leaving Amy stranded. If it turned out to be my kid I didn't want that to be on my conscience. And I couldn't let Amy see me become a wolf. I was rather impressed with myself for actually keeping off the phase.

When I finally walked back to the truck with my bloody hands she was on the phone but quickly hung up as I got near. The windows were up and she must have been whispering because I heard nothing.

"I hope the baby doesn't have a temper like yours, that's some really fucked up behavior right there," Amy sniffed indignantly, folding her harms over her bump.

She was acting like a totally different person since we saw Corrie and it was freaking me out. What was she playing at?

"Well, since it's not a Lahote, it won't." I couldn't stop myself from being mean. Her attitude was fucked up. I didn't need another girl thinking that she had some claim on me – believing that she could tear me away from my soulmate. This was getting ridiculous.

The scent of her pissed me off again, more so as it was concentrated in the cab of the truck. I rolled down my window and turned back on to the road.

"How could you be so hateful? I already told you it is!"

"I'll never believe you until I see it in writing," I insisted, then turned the music up so she'd understand that I was done talking.

All I could think about now was how much this was hurting my imprint.

 **Corrie**

It had been five days since I saw Paul and Amy in the plaza.

The worst five days of my life.

I couldn't get the image of her fawning all over my wolf and rubbing her tummy. She was acting like Paul was hers, like if they were going to be a family.

And she called him _Paulie._ That was what I called him! It wasn't right for her to think that she could too - he wasn't hers!

So why did it feel like I was losing him?

I knew Paul loved me and was mostly convinced that the baby wasn't his.

But what if it was?

Would he change his mind and want to give the child a family with both parents?

I had been denying the possibility since he talked to me in my room that day. I allowed him to reassure me that he was certain it was all a game.

But seeing them together, hearing her gush on and on about his commitment to _her_ like that – it crushed me. It brought me back to reality. He was buying stuff for her delivery, he was giving her his baby crib, something that should have been passed on to our babies if the dang thing could still be used!

I knew I was being childish and petty, but I still felt entitled as Paul's imprint. I still felt like my reaction was expected. I'm sure Emily or Kim would be crushed too, no matter what their wolves tried to tell them.

The baby's presence in Paul's life, my life, was too real.

It was all _too_ real now.

That slight possibility that it could be his seemed like the hugest elephant one could find to stuff in the room.

Between this and Leanne's open hatred towards me, life was just not so great right now. I didn't even care about what was going on with school. This last week I really messed up at volleyball and might have fudged a math test.

My phone rang for the hundredth time. I knew it was him leaving yet another voicemail.

I knew he needed me to tell him that everything was okay between us, but it wasn't and it wouldn't be until he stopped lying to me and the baby was born and the test results were in Paul's hands. That was the point that I was allowing myself to reach – I wouldn't think about what I'd do if it turned out to be his yet.

I was going crazy with all this thinking - thinking the worst and making it worse. I needed fresh air.

I found myself needing to go to La Push. It was Saturday and no one was home right now. Mom had taken the boys out, Joey was at work and Dad was wherever. I abandoned my homework and chores, bundled up, hopped on my bike, pulled my helmet on and sped away from home. At least there was no snow yet to keep me home.

When I got to La Push I found myself driving to my grandmother's. Luckily she was home alone so we went out back to do some gardening. I knew she was giving me space to open up to her.

"So Leanne's a wolf huh?"

Grammie nodded with a smile. "She's a natural Sam says."

"So you're happy about it?"

"Not exactly happy. I don't like lying to her mother about it, but it brought her to her brothers, and now she doesn't feel so alone."

I didn't know that Joshua Uley was her real father all along. It must suck to think that two men abandoned you and that one of them made you turn into a wolf. As upset as I was, I felt sorry for her, hence why I was stupid enough to go to Sam's the other night. I grimaced, not wanting to feel sympathy for the biggest thorn in my side. She had no intentions of making up with me, and I was not about to be stupid enough to care anymore. Paul was right, I needed to stay away until she got over her obsession with MY wolf.

"So I take you two still aren't talking?"

"She's been a real pain for Paul and me since she joined the pack. She thinks I ruined her chances with him. But I didn't intentionally. I didn't ask his wolf to imprint on me! I thought she was gonna leave for college next year and I'd be free of her. But she's stuck with the pack and I'll always have to put up with her glares and remarks." I grumbled to myself.

"Corrie, yes she's acting immature right now, but she'll get over it soon and you can relax."

I guess Grammie didn't want to be put on the spot to choose between us. But I didn't feel like hearing her defend Leanne or chide me. I had a valid reason to be upset with her. She hadn't seen the death stares the girl was giving me. She didn't see how we fought, she wasn't there that night at Sam's.

"She told me in front of the pack that she and I are no longer cousins or friends. And I had a dream that she was chasing me down in her wolf form. And she gave me these," I pointed to the faded scars on my neck. "So no Gram, I don't think she'll get over anything soon."

"Oh my, but you were both wrong for fighting. A dream can be prophetical, but it can also just be a play of your greatest fears. You need to be strong and not let Leanne intimidate you. The wolf is a strong personality and she will be susceptible to it for a while. She isn't herself. She still has to learn how to control her emotions."

But I couldn't help but think that she hadn't been herself for a while, since she found out about Paul and me. But I couldn't argue this with my grandmother. It was best to just leave it alone and keep my distance from my cousin.

"What about you and Paul?"

"Well, I'm not speaking with him right now, actually." Grammie quirked her eyebrow at me and I told her about Amy and his lying about it, then what happened at the plaza.

"My goodness, that Paul Lahote knows how to land himself in trouble!" she clucked her tongue.

"Do you think I'm wrong for not speaking to Paul?" I asked pathetically.

"I need to know more about why you're not speaking to Paul before I can answer that."

"He didn't tell me about the baby, I felt like everyone was talking about me behind my back, and Leanne knowing first didn't help either. And then to find them together shopping? Amy was so possessive of him, like they were a little family. She didn't even act like I was his girlfriend! He's even giving her his crib! Why would Paul keep things from me _again?_ Doesn't he care how it makes me feel, to find out everything second hand? How am I supposed to trust him if he's not being honest with me about something soooo important? He had no right to leave me out of his life like that." I was panting by the time I was done ranting to my elder.

Gram smiled at me and rubbed my back. I guess she just wanted me to let it all out. And it felt good to not keep everything bottled up inside because of my secret. I would have talked to Val already if I could. But I wouldn't until I knew for sure, otherwise this was something no one ever needed to find out about, it was too embarrassing. I hated that I could identify with Paul on this, and it was obvious that maybe I shouldn't be as angry as I am.

"This is what being in a relationship is all about. People make mistakes, but you can't punish them for it, not for long anyways – or else you become the one who's wrong. Marriage is about forgiveness so you need to learn that from now before your time comes. You think there is a man alive that doesn't do something stupid? That's what they do! And if they didn't I'd be out of business! Half these women come to me with relationship problems. You need to talk to him, tell him what you don't like, and then give him a chance to make up for it. I am positive that Paul was just trying to protect you from being hurt. You should commend him for being responsible. If you were Amy, wouldn't you want to have the baby's father by your side?"

I moaned and flopped onto the garden bench miserably. "I know that Gram – but that's _not_ his baby!"

"Oh honey, we don't know that yet."

"It can't be, it just _can't!"_ I sobbed into my dirty hands, not even caring about getting my face messy. Couldn't she just tell me it wasn't to make me feel better?

"Life is never truly easy, Corrine. I know you're in love and you want sunshine and roses, but love has other sides. You're my granddaughter, that means you are strong - so stop thinking like a coward. You know this girl can never come between you. If you stay away from Paul you are giving her free access to meddle with his emotions. He imprinted on you, but who knows what could happen! You can be upset with him and still keep your relationship together. All women learn how to do it – especially when you start living together, will you move out every time he upsets you?"

I shook my head and smiled.

"Exactly. Be strong and smart about this. Do you want to leave Paul?"

I shook my head, and gave her a look that said definitely not.

"Then don't stay away for too long. You might regret that more in the end."

I sighed and got up to fill the water cans. As I wet the potted flowers that were now blooming brightly since that day we'd planted seeds, I thought of what Grammie said. I guess she had many more years of experience over my head, so I just needed to listen. But I knew I wasn't being a coward. I knew I had my right to take some time to stew about this.

Gram gave me good advice, I knew that and appreciated it, but what I really wanted was to be babied. The one person who would know that I needed was the same person I was angry with.

"I'm going to see Emily for a bit before I head home," I informed her as I put away the cans in the shed. It was stupid to go to Sam's but Emily would make me feel better. Hopefully since it was Friday, Leanne wouldn't be there.

"Alright dear, be careful on that thing you ride. And try not to worry."

"I will, love you Gram," I hugged her and made my way over to Emily's house.

"Emily?" I opened the front door and walked in.

"In here!" she called from the laundry room and I went in to find her folding shorts and t-shirts.

"Hey," I said, forlorn.

"Ah my," she said after one look at me.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I know that face – it's an 'I need chocolate' face."

I groaned, "Yeah…maybe I do." When didn't I want chocolate?

She brought me to her kitchen table and filled me up on her yummy chocolate-chip muffins and fudge brownies. She asked me what was troubling me and I told her basically what I'd told my grandmother.

"I feel you, I wouldn't like it if Sam kept those things from me either, I'd like to know every single detail even though it wouldn't be my child. But if there's _one thing_ we can do is _trust_ our wolves Corrie. Paul would _never_ make a fool out of you intentionally. He'd never hurt you intentionally. And I'm not trying to belittle your feelings, okay? But Paul didn't betray you out of malice, he did it because of this," she gestured to me. "He didn't want you to suffer. He didn't want you to shut him out. He needed you, he still does. He doesn't want you to be scared away by the whole baby drama."

I sighed and nodded a few times then I wiped the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I know… I feel bad about making him stay away but I just feel so lost. I don't know what to do if it's really his, I don't know if I'm strong enough. I don't feel that I am."

"You ARE strong enough, but it's okay if you don't feel like being strong right now. Nothing is wrong with sinking to the bottom of the barrel as long as you don't intend to stay there permanently. I had my times with Sam when I needed to be away from him, in the beginning, but I found that the only way I felt better was when I was with him. Forgiveness is powerful and healing and I hope you can get to that point really soon for both your sakes."

"What do I do about the baby then, how do I make peace with all this?"

"That baby, IF it's his, won't change your relationship. Just try to remember that, be there for Paul and you'll find your peace eventually. If it really is his child, you'll learn to love it Corrie. If it's not, then just be happy and move on with him. Our problems are only ever as big as we let them be."

"Things _will_ change because Amy will _always_ be a part of Paul's life, she'll _always_ cause problems, I can see that she's someone who would act like that! You didn't see how she looked at me! This child will always force Paul to choose. She'll find ways to take him away from me and every time I see that baby it will be a reminder of Paul's past."

Emily narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head in dismay. "Is this child forcing him to choose or are _you_? Amy doesn't have any power over Paul, only you! He won't choose between you and the baby, but he'll _never_ neglect _either_ of you – so you will have to learn to _share_ him. Paul has changed. He could have told Amy to stay away from him and never speak of her or the child, would you have liked him to do that? He desperately wants to be better than his father and that will mean him being a better husband to you."

I sighed and shook my head to answer her question.

"He's trying to do the right thing, you should be there to support him, that's your role as his imprint. The boys always make it seem like it's all about us and never about them, but they go through stuff too, they need help sometimes too. We provide a comfort they can't get anywhere else. This is one of those times to sacrifice for your wolf like he sacrifices for you, no matter how stupid he was for keeping secrets."

I felt the heat rush to my face as I buried it behind my hands. "Emily, that's how I feel already, I told him that he should have come to me and shared his trouble from the start! I want to be here for him but he wouldn't let me because he's too worried about me being angry or breaking up with him! Now I'm just too mad to help because he keeps lying over and over again!"

I slammed my palm onto the table in frustration.

"I'm sorry Paul is being such a nitwit, but he's scared. He's scared of a lot of things. I can see it in his eyes. You getting hurt by Leanne, you leaving him because of the baby, the baby being his, taking care of it….he's got a lot going on that scares him. And now you're apart things aren't going well for him at work because of his temper."

"Really?"

She nodded.

Darn, I didn't want him to risk losing his job, letting his temper get the better of him. I shook my head sadly, not even bothering to wipe away the tears. "Everything is ruined, _everything_ Emily."

"No, it isn't! Yes you hurt each other, but you're not ruined, you just need to forgive and be together. Just call him and set things right before the baby comes. Time is coming fast and he's getting nervous."

"Alright," I said firmly. But I didn't feel confident inside.

I got up, smoothing out my clothes. My head was a mass of dark thoughts.

"I need to go Em, thanks for talking to me."

I needed to be alone. I felt my fortress closing in.

"Anytime, I'm always here. Don't let Leanne stop you from coming Corrie, we can work through this." She stood too and hugged me before I walked outside to my bike.

I was surprised to meet Leah coming out of the forest then, and I immediately grew nervous. She and I had never been friends, and I had the feeling that she was close to Leanne.

"Hey," she called out, in a semi-friendly tone which baffled me.

"Hi," I said, clearly my throat nervously as I mounted my bike. I expected her to go inside but she walked right up to me.

"Listen, uh, Corrie…" she started.

I removed my helmet again and looked at her questioningly.

"I know things are fucked up right now with you and Paul and this whole Amy thing…but you need to forgive him for whatever you're mad at. He loves you, and he needs you to be there for him, he's going to fuck everything up if you don't help him. Don't let Leanne or Amy come between you okay, because honestly, even though they might try, they can't. Nothing can break an imprint. I know that better than anyone…"

I could see how uncomfortable she felt saying this, and I was touched. "Thanks Leah. It means a lot coming from you."

"I just…have a bad feeling, and I wanted to warn you. Just keep your eyes open, yuh know?"

"I will…uh, thanks." I got a funny feeling then, as I thought about Paul in my dream 'everything is not what it seems.'

 _What was I missing?_

She smiled slightly at me then and nodded. "See ya around."

"Bye."

As Leah headed to Sam's I refitted my helmet and sped off.

Why didn't I ask her _why_ she had that feeling? Why didn't she tell me what she knows?

I'd heard enough from the Quileute women in my life.

They were all right.

I couldn't wallow in self-pity for too long.

My job was to support Paul, no matter how scared I was of facing reality, no matter my anger, no matter his mistakes.

That's what imprints do.


	37. I'm Sorry

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work

This chapter is rated M

 **Paul**

It was after six now, on a Thursday evening, and I was alone on the front porch thinking things over in my head while watching the night darken and drinking a beer. Jared was here up to a few moments ago when he went on patrol. He'd filled me in on everything I had been missing with the pack recently. I was making a conscious effort not to be around them because both Sam and Leanne were on my Pissed Me the Fuck Off list.

As it turns out, Bella and Edward somehow got pregnant on their honeymoon. She came back to Forks two days ago, sick to death because the little half-vamp creature was sucking the life out of her. Jacob found out and told Sam. It caused a huge rift in the pack because Sam wanted to attack and kill her before the vampire child could be born. The pack couldn't trust that thing not to kill at will, being so young and immature. No one would know what to expect. Sam believed it was better to eliminate the threat before it could happen. The pack was ready to head to Forks and attack not caring that they would kill Chief Swan's daughter.

Jacob of course _hated_ the idea, and being Bella's sworn protector he opposed Sam and it triggered his Alpha powers to come out. In his defiance he became Alpha too but not of the pack. Jake apparently ran to the Cullens to warn them, taking Sam's element of surprise away. Seth of course followed him, being Baby Alpha's groupie and a Cullen lover, and Leah followed Seth to protect her brother from the Cullens. She hated those leeches as much as I did, maybe more. Sam withheld the order to attack as a result.

So Jakey boy was Alpha to his own pack, even though he swears he's not anyone's leader. We can't hear their thoughts anymore and I think that's what hurts Sam the most, the distance that has been created.

Now everything's a mess in the La Push pack and Sam is desperate to get the Black pack to come back to us. Sue and Billy are beside themselves with worry. Jacob and the others have been living in the forest guarding the Cullen territory – staying away from home. Jared and I know he won't admit it, but Sam is worried that Embry and Quil will follow Jake eventually. I wouldn't be surprised. I also knew that he'd relied on Leah to take care of Leanne as well, and was probably upset because the other wolves didn't want to do it. Leah was the best one to put up with Leanne's moods.

I was actually glad that I had to work and didn't have to be involved in this situation all day every day. I had my own shit to deal with. It had been about ten days since I saw Corrie at the mall. She wouldn't take my calls or let me see her. Emily promised that she was going to come back to me and I needed to give her time, but the waiting was literally killing me.

I knew she needed her space to work things out, but I wished she could work things out with me instead of on her own.

I had been fucking up at work. My temper was too volatile because the wolf missed her, craved her, just like I did. She had no idea what it was like to have two sets of emotions in one body. I kept snapping at people, growling at them and I threw a chair into the wall and broke it when I messed up the leg. Yeah, I was being a different person to the one Mr. Arnolds had hired and I hated the fact that he wasn't sure he liked me in his workshop anymore. At this point it's the baby keeping me employed.

After the chair incident I was so desperate that I called Sam over and begged him to forbid me from phasing so that the wolf would be forced to stop dominating my mind. Forcing me by Alpha order didn't exactly work though – probably because I was still pissed at him. I considered taking time off – which would result in less pay so it was a poor option - but over a week ago something happened to change my mind, thankfully.

There's this guy at my job, Laurence, who kick-boxes. He pulled me aside and asked if I'd start going with him as a way to destress. The guys at work actually liked me, and they didn't want to see me lose a good job because I couldn't control my temper. I'd already racked up two strikes against me and it was inevitable that I would screw myself over before October was done. They had actually started placing bets on how much longer I'd last before Arnolds gave me the boot. I had cringed when Laurence told me that.

He'd said, _"The only solution is to show people that you're strong enough to get your shit together. Anyone can fuck up, it's getting shit right that shows real strength."_ And I found it relevant to everything that was happening in my life.

I _owed_ Laurence my life.

Boxing worked wonders. It felt really good and I definitely felt less stressed. It didn't take the hurt away but it helped my wolf to cope without phasing or lashing out, which I really appreciated for the first time since I became a shifter. After the first two sessions I felt the results starting to kick in. It's a positive way to work off steam for me, I've had progressively better days at work and slept better at night since then.

I'd been going with Laurence to the gym every evening after work for the last week and I was definitely hooked for life. I was already thinking about setting up my own punching bag and getting some gloves for me and my brothers. I think it would be a good outlet for all of us, and it would be better for us to work out our issues this way instead of fighting as wolves. Just a week with Laurence and I somehow felt wiser and stronger – Sam never had this effect on me. Over dinner a few times Laurence had told me so much about himself and his life that I was inspired by him. I wanted to get my shit in control too, and make people proud of me rather than disappointed.

When he saw how natural I was – which was obviously due to my wolf senses and strength – he begged me to start doing competitions with him. He'd coach me. He said I could win a ton of money and I was interested. If he knew, I was sure Sam wouldn't think it was safe because I could easily kill someone with one punch, but I figured that with some practice at controlling myself, I would be able to compete with no problem. I needed that money, it would be my ticket to a better life – for me, the baby, Corrie, my Mom, even the pack. We were talking _thousands and thousands_ of dollars here.

Again I was faced with the irony of how things worked out. If Corrie hadn't stayed away, I might not have ever been approached by Laurence. I actually felt really positive about my future and I really wanted to share my plans with my girl. It was hard being shut out of her life, not knowing if she was okay or in danger, if she had a good day or bad. But I was managing to get through each day without her, I was still alive. And in the end, this was all for her, so that I could be a better person, protector and provider for _her._

I had to keep my shit together because the baby was soon going to be here.

Amy had called while I was still at work earlier today and said that the midwife at the clinic believed the baby would come earlier than the due date which was any day now. Naturally, I was feeling anxious. So much in my life would change because of that little person. So much had already changed, and I wondered how I would handle everything. Jared seemed to think that everything would work itself out. He and the rest of the pack were rooting for the kid not to be mine.

I didn't know how I felt about that, much to my surprise.

Regardless, I was on stand-by for her call from now on. At least her bag was packed and ready to go.

As my mood darkened along with the sky I was surprised to see headlights coming up the road slowly. They were coming this way, and I was scared to believe my eyes.

It was Corrie's mother's minivan.

It was her.

I looked up to the sky in thanksgiving. The pull in my chest awakened and I found myself standing in front of the house as the van came to a stop in front of me. This was a fucking dream come true.

She got out slowly and just stood there for a while, looking at me with hope and sadness.

"Corrie? What are you doing here so late?" I reached out and took her hand as she seemed unable to speak, her eyes filling with tears.

I pulled her into my chest and the dam broke loose. She started to sob into my chest, clawing at my back to hold me as close to her as possible. I picked her up and closed the car door, taking her to the porch and setting her on my lap. I just let Corrie get it all out, rubbing her back and shushing her softly. I'd hold her til tomorrow if it meant that she'd be right here with me.

 _God_ I had missed her so much.

I deeply inhaled her scent and sighed. It filled me up and renewed my wolf's broken spirit instantly. I felt as if a blockage had been removed from my chest allowing me to breathe freely.

"I'm sorry," Corrie croaked with her hoarse voice, her watery green eyes meeting my face bashfully.

"I'm sorry too baby," I kissed her lips eagerly but she pulled away.

"No Paul, wait. I need to say this first…" I nodded letting her continue. "You can't lie to me, it hurts too much to know that you're doing something that I don't know about with _her._ I'm upset about this baby but I know you can't change the past, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. And I shouldn't have shut you out because you needed me. I know I was wrong to do that, but it was hard getting over how angry you made me every time I found out you lied." Corrie took a deep breath then buried her face in my shirt. I stroked her hair and pulled my arms tighter.

"I didn't want to keep things from you but I knew that the baby alone was so painful so I didn't want to add to your hurt. I can't hurt you and still function Corr, it kills me. I was just trying to protect you from my fuck ups, but I was fucking up by doing that instead." I admitted remorsefully.

She sighed and nodded against my chest.

"Thank you for coming back to me. You are the perfect imprint - you don't take my shit, and I love you for it. Just because we imprinted doesn't mean that we're flawless. You keep me on my toes, I learned my lesson and I promise I'll never keep anything from you again, I swear on my life babe. I've never been with someone before and I want to get this right, I wanna make you happy forever."

"You always put me first and I didn't do that for you Paul. You knew you were wrong and you apologized and all I could think about was wanting you to suffer for being wrong – I'm not proud of myself for that. I really don't like being so angry at you. I'm sorry I couldn't forgive you sooner. But I really do forgive you."

"No, I deserved it. And I've seen you put me first Corrie. You have – you stood up to your parents for me. I know you love me so I respected your space. It was hard but I know you, and you needed to work through your issues so you could get to this point. I told you I'd always be waiting for you."

"I want to be here for you Paul. I really do. Just try to let me in and trust me to do what's right. We're partners, just because you want to protect me doesn't mean I have to be kept in the dark. I promise I'll try to be strong and handle whatever comes our way."

That space between her eyes scrunched up as she spoke with such passion, it was so adorable. She was right of course. She really wasn't like Claire, she was a young adult like me and I needed to respect her and always be honest.

"I love you too much to let things keep falling apart because you keep treating me like a child."

"I missed you," I declared, thinking of all of Corrie's little facial expressions I had missed out on for ten days as I cupped her perfect face and gazed into her eyes. "And I love you too sweetheart."

"I missed you too…" she practically slumped into my arms as our bond ignited, jolting us both like an electric shock.

I pulled back so I could see her better. "So are we Paul and Corrie again?"

"Yeah, we're Corrie and Paul again, I guess," her lips pulled up in the corners showing a hint of a smile.

"Ha, whatever you say Miss Redbird." I squeezed her tightly, feeling the happy tingles fill my body.

Her eyes met mine with "the look," so I pressed my lips against hers and wasted no time carrying her up to my room to show her just how much I missed her, just how much Corrie would always be mine no matter what she or I did.

We were a tangle of limbs and sheets an hour later. Our fingers were laced together as we both stared up at the ceiling.

"Feeling better?" I asked her.

"Much. You are the only cure for my madness Paul, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Admit what, that you're mad or I'm irresistible?"

"Oh whatever, wolf!" she said with a poke to my side.

"I was thinking earlier before you came…even though it's been fucked up, us being apart actually had its benefits."

"What? How?" she looked over at me clearly feeling skeptical about what I was going to say.

"Well, I started kickboxing – well regular boxing too."

"Really?" her eyes lit up and I already knew that she was thinking about coming with me and getting in on the action. "Can I come?"

Yeah, I knew her well.

I chuckled and held her tighter against me so her breasts rubbed my chest. I couldn't help but reach over and massage one gently before pulling her nipple as I responded. "Of course you can come baby, we can go on any Saturday when I'm done work." The idea of her learning to protect herself from scum like Marlon made me think it was a good idea, otherwise I wouldn't want to see her hurt.

She squealed and kissed me on my neck as I continued to fondle her, moving my hand down to squeeze her ass.

"So how did you start?" her breath quickened but she was determined to have this conversation. We hadn't talked in ages anyway. For me it was the best of both worlds.

I told her about my temper and Laurence. Of course she was upset, being the cause of my issues at work, but she was ultimately happy that I'd found an outlet that could actually make me money. She thought it would be a great idea to compete once I'd practiced enough. But she worried how I'd cover up the fact that my bruises disappeared almost immediately. That really would be a problem, I hadn't thought of that. The only solution would be never to get bruised, which meant that I really had to perfect my skills.

"Babe, you weren't the only reason why I've been messed up in the head okay? You know things aren't exactly great with Leanne and Amy lurking around, making shit miserable for me. I haven't been to Sam's or patrolling so I can avoid your cousin. Just the sight of her makes me mad."

"I'm sorry…I wish she never phased too."

"And the baby's due any day now. I'm relieved that it's coming so I can just take the test and get it over with. But …what if it's mine yah know? I guess I'm scared to fuck things up like my Dad."

I felt her stiffen but she took a deep breath and relaxed against me again.

"Oh Paul, I told you already and I meant it, you'll be the best dad. You're full of love for those who mean the world to you, whether or not you want to admit it. You'll love that baby and that means you'll be a good dad."

I looked down at my imprint and smiled. I knew it was hard for her to say it. "That means the world to me baby. All I want is you by my side. You're the only one who makes me feel like I can do anything."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm trying to do this for you, I'll give it my all."

"And I honestly appreciate it." I leaned over and kissed her, which lead to me getting hard again. I knew it was late now, but I really wanted her to stay with me so I could worship her all night. "Shouldn't you be getting home though babe? It's almost eight now. Your father's gonna kill us both."

"Ugh, I don't care Paul. After not being with you for this long I really don't care about getting grounded. I need you and you need me." But there was a heaviness in her voice that I didn't like.

"Is everything okay at home?" I asked. She took a deep breath then shook her head. "What's wrong baby? Did someone hurt you?" My senses immediately went on high alert.

"Well, things have been a bit messed up, yeah. I went to see Emily last Saturday and we talked and I figured then that you know, I'd talk to you and fix us. But when I got home my Dad was there and he was pissed that I'd left without telling anyone what I was up to. I told him I went to talk to Emily and Grammie and it made him mad – of course. He grounded me. Then I had this make-up math test to study for or I was gonna get a fail, I really had to study for it." She sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "So that's why I took an extra five days to actually talk to you. Dad took my phone and I am not allowed to drive – he hid the phone and keys from me. I'm so stupid, Val said I could use her phone to call you but I didn't know your number – never had a reason to learn it since it was on my phone and I never wrote it down. Couldn't remember Jake's or Emily's either." She crimsoned and hid her face and I laughed.

"It's okay I don't know anyone's number either – and I don't even have email that you could have written me. Fuck me if I don't have a phone and can't run somewhere…but that doesn't even matter anymore. Maybe it was good that I got some extra time to get my act together anyways." I was learning that everything happened for a reason.

"Yeah, I think so too…but i just really wanted to see you. I was going crazy thinking of all the stuff that could be happening because I wasn't around."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Kickboxing and work, that's all that you missed, I promise. I'm the one that was worried about Marlon and all those pricks trying to hit on you."

"Marlon hasn't bothered me, he just stares sometimes…well a lot, in the cafeteria. But he's seeing this other girl now so hopefully she'll keep him distracted til graduation."

I smirked, poor girl whoever she was. "So how did you come tonight?" it only just clicked in my head that Corrie said she was banned from driving or coming to La Push again.

"Dad wasn't there and Mom told me to go since Dad's been out til late at night a lot. But I should have been back by now so I really have to get going. As usual I'm taking way more than an inch."

"I'm just glad you came baby, this was a perfect end to my day." I leaned over and kissed her rosy lips, ready to show Corrie how much I loved her one more time – in five minutes or less.

XXXXXX

 **Corrie**

"I love you honey." With a quick slip of a condom over Little Paul my wolf rolled on top of me and arrested my lips. I wasted no time wrapping myself around him, squeezing our bodies together as he moved steadily in and out of me. I didn't want to leave him even though I was waist deep in trouble with my parents. I bet my phone had rung a few times, but I'd left it in the van outside. Hopefully they wouldn't send a search party for me or something. I was being so irresponsible in _their_ eyes but I just couldn't help it. Being with Paul like this was a drug. If I had my way I'd stay in this bed for another two days to make up for the time we'd spent apart.

Paul made me feel so whole, so settled. I had truly missed him, more than could be put into words. My Dad had ruined everything for me in regards to my plan to make up with Paul. I didn't expect him to freak out on me like that when I got home from La Push last Saturday. But he was there, ready and waiting for me, drinking a scotch at the breakfast table when I came in. He said some pretty hurtful things to me about where my life was headed. He predicted alcoholism, poverty and over-breeding to be my fate with Paul. It crushed my heart to hear him say these things; but he was drunk, a mean drunk apparently.

It was the first time I'd ever seen Clark Redbird like that.

It made me realize that I was no longer Daddy's Girl, I wasn't the apple of his eye. I wasn't the one he took pride in. Not anymore. And you know what? I wasn't feeling very proud of him either these days. He had become so absent in our lives, none of us really knew how to process the sudden change. None of us knew where he was spending all his time now – it couldn't be work that kept him out so late at night? He was a manager at the megastore…he had set hours like everyone else.

It cut me deep, knowing that in following my heart, I would lose him forever one day – by his own actions. I knew that I wanted to be married to Paul soon, and it was obvious that I would not have my father's support in starting the next chapter of my life with my wolf.

That's why I disobeyed him and came to La Push tonight anyways. I needed to focus on my future. My father was quickly becoming the man of my past; but Paul was the man of my forever. So I put my Big Girl Pants on and then _begged_ Mom like a little girl to let me go make up with him. I was so scared she'd say no too – not wanting to present a divided parental unit – but in the end she caved. Mom only gave in and let me come because she probably wanted to defy him too, I'm guessing – they still argued a lot.

And right now, here in my arms, Paul was behaving exactly as an imprinted wolf would, he had accepted me back with open arms, and lips and everything else. The making up part was the icing on the cake - being with him intimately just got better and better every time. I was still having day dreams about the last time in the forest – hence why I'd missed him sooooo much more.

Not even Amy and this maybe-baby could stifle what I felt for Paul Lahote, and I found myself over the last few days becoming less and less worried about Amy. He was right about us being apart for these extra days since I got grounded. I felt like I had really made progress in clearing my head rather than rushing back to him just because I couldn't take not being with him anymore. I knew what I wanted for my future and Amy and the baby really wouldn't take that away from me.

I was the only one who could take Paul away from me and I couldn't live with myself if it ever came to that. Emily was right about everything. I wanted to be the very best that I could be for him because no matter what mistakes he made, Paul was really trying to step up for us. He wanted to give me the world and more and I believed that he would. I wanted to give him everything right back.

He brought me to the point of orgasm and I collapsed beneath him, panting for my life.

Paul moaned and kissed me while his own orgasm subsided then slowly easily himself out of me. He took care of the condom and mess on both our bodies. I was thankful as I was too exhausted to protest him cleaning me. I was proud of myself for not being shy tonight. The way he touched me was so tender, I _wanted_ him to take care of me.

Paul rolled to his side and pulled me into his chest and stomach, fusing his body to mine in a warm cocoon. I laced my fingers into his and pulled his arm around me with a deep sigh. I wanted to sleep so badly. I missed this. I burrowed my head into his pillow, drawing his scent into my body like if it was nourishment.

"I missed it too," his deep voice startled me and my eyes flew open.

I hadn't realized I'd said anything out loud.

"You didn't have to say it, your actions were enough." Paul chuckled and kissed the back of my head.

"I missed it so much," I murmured, feeling drunk with slumber.

"We can never be apart again babe, promise me," the pain in his voice sent a chill through my body.

"I promise," I whispered. I turned myself around so that I could press my lips to his, sealing it with a kiss. "I love you Paulie."

"I love you Coco."

I jerked my head back in shock causing Paul to laugh which almost deafened me.

"I told you I'd keep trying til I find the right name to call you," he reminded me with a nuzzle to my neck where he gently nipped my skin.

"You're so silly," I giggled, flattening my palms against his chest as it turned into a game of cat and mouse.

Five minutes later I fell out on the bed, naked, on my ass because I finally found Paul's weak spot – tweaking his nipples. He jumped so hard it knocked me backwards and off of his stomach where I had been perched.

"You okay?" he asked in between a fit of dog-like barking giggles.

I rolled my eyes and got up for myself then turned to walk to the shower, enjoying the feel of my long hair brushing against bare skin. I loved how happy and light my body felt after being with Paul. It was like being tightly swaddled in an emotion.

A loud cat-call whistle came after me and I couldn't help but smile as I got in the shower and turned the warm water on. I quickly tied my hair into a bun at the very top of my head waiting for Paul to join me which he immediately did. Paul probably soaped places on my body I'd overlooked all my life. He was so thorough and engrossed in my body that I could do nothing but enjoy it. I knew it was the time apart that had him like this, he hadn't had enough of me tonight either.

"I need chocolate," I suddenly announced while I dried my skin off quickly in the bedroom. Paul looked at me, confused. "Some people smoke or drink after sex, I'd like to devour a piece of chocolate, preferably with caramel."

Paul laughed and disappeared from the room, dressed only in boxers which made his taut ass say hello. A minute later he soundlessly slipped back in, brandishing a Snickers bar with the proudest smile in the world. I laughed and snatched it from him, ripping it open like a starved animal.

"Easy there wild woman," Paul sniggered as he patted my head and pulled me against his body so his dick could press against my lower back.

"Easy _there_ Big Man," I said in between bites, earning myself a playful bite in the neck from him.

I moaned and closed my eyes, savoring the rush of sugar in my veins. Yes, what a perfect way to end my night – before being killed by angry parental units.

Paul helped me finished dressing since I could only focus on my chocolate bar (which allowed him to grope me some more of course) then led me by the hand down the stairs. I dumped the wrapper and grabbed some water with him in the kitchen before putting on my coat and boots.

At the car door Paul kissed me good night and thanked me for coming over like a perfect gentleman. I snuggled into his chest and inhaled deeply once more before he forced me to get into the car. He was tempted to take me upstairs to his bed again.

If only.

When I reached home it was going on nine. I came in through the kitchen door that connected to the garage and met Joey having a late dinner.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked, sounding like Dad. His hair had gotten more blonde streaks in it this summer and he sported a nice caramel tan like me. Somehow he looked older and more like our father, just not with the russet skin.

"I had to go do something in La Push."

"Are you crazy Corr? Mom's having a cow." He shook his head at me while shoveling spaghetti and meatballs into his mouth.

"Is there any of that left?" I asked, suddenly hungry.

"Yeah, a little."

I went to the fridge and popped the container into the microwave. I sat down in front of my brother and started to chow down too.

"What about Dad?"

"Dad went to bed. He argued with Mom when he came back and found you gone. He was pissed at her for letting you go but then it turned into an argument about something else and he went to bed like twenty minutes ago."

I looked up at him, the fork hovering outside of my mouth. That wasn't like him, Dad loved to create a scene with me.

"What do you think is their deal?" he asked me while taking a sip of beer.

"I dunno…but whatever it is, is bound to come out eventually."

"If he's cheating on her I swear to God, I'll - "

"You don't think it's that do you? Isn't it money?" I panicked, would Dad really do something so horrible? I'd been making a lot of effort to keep my thoughts from going there.

"I don't know. I just assumed because that's what normal people fight about. And he's never home."

I scowled at my brother. "Let's not think the worse okay?"

"I'm not naïve like you sis. Expect the worse, then if it's not what you expect, whatever it is will be easier to handle."

I rolled my eyes at his logic.

"You have to admit it makes sense."

"Sure," I mumbled.

"But anyways, I've got a race next month – ten thousand dollar prize – indoor tournament."

"Whoa! That's great."

"I'm gonna get my own place if I win."

"You should!" I really wished I could move out too.

"Don't you miss it?" he asked, a twinkle of nostalgia in his eyes as he threw me a crooked Joey smile. He had a small scar on his jawline from learning to pop a wheelie when he was fourteen.

"Nah, not really," I answered easily.

"Never thought you would give it up over a dude."

"I didn't. It just isn't important. It's not like I don't have Apollo anymore, Joe. Not a big deal."

"Whatever you say."

"But I might start boxing though," I added light-heartedly.

Joey's eyes rounded and he almost choked. "No you aren't! Dad would never allow that Corr, you know it! Boxers get hit too much in the head, they get really fucking dumb."

"I'm not going to do it professionally, stupid! I'm just gonna learn on the bag, Paul's doing it in Port Angeles and said I could come on Saturdays."

"You're nuts," he sniggered, carrying his plate to the sink.

"Well, I just wanna try it out, Paul thinks it's a good idea for me to learn some sort of self-defense…you know…since…" Since Marlon…

Joey turned to look at me then with a downcast look in his eye. "Yeah, I know…I guess when you look at it from that angle it makes sense."

"But anyways, it's nothing set in stone yet. At some point I'll go watch him first and then see if it's really something I'd like to try."

"Just be careful."

"You too and good luck with training."

I nodded and said goodnight as my brother went downstairs. I washed my own plate and went up to my room.

When I opened the door I found my mother on the bed reading the diary from great aunt Lucy.

"Mom! What are you doing?" I shrieked, rushing over to take it from her.

"Well, my daughter decided she is a rebel, and I was curious what was in this book. I thought maybe it had something to do with how you've been acting lately."

"How I've been acting?" I wondered how much she'd read so far as I secured it back inside the pouch. Did she know about the wolves? I wouldn't ask her unless she said something, and if she had reached that far in the diary she'd definitely want to talk about it.

"Like someone else's child? The moodiness one minute, the mopiness the next. You shut yourself in your room, I don't know whether you're up or down half the time!" She threw her hands up in frustration and let them drop to her lap loudly. Her brown hair was swept into a messy bun and she was swaddled in her robe. Her green eyes were sunken a little and I could see how weary she was.

"I told you I needed to work things out with Paul, we had some issues..."

"And I told you that you needed to back home within an hour and you blatantly disobeyed me! You know I didn't have to be so generous, I didn't have to take pity on you, why couldn't you just listen this once?"

"I'm sorry okay! It was hard to leave him after not seeing him for so long! We had a lot to talk about!"

"You didn't just _talk_ Corrie, I'm not stupid. You've clearly just had _sex_ with Paul!"

"MOM!" I cried in horror. I clutched my neck trying to hide the bruises he must have left on my skin. I expected my father to burst in the room any second now.

"'Mom' _what?_ I wasn't born yesterday. You think I don't know what it looks like afterwards? I just hope that you were at least safe since you're being so damn reckless!"

Utterly horrified I stared at her for a moment then flopped myself down on the bed to sit beside her. What would be the use of denying it? She clearly had some mother's intuition or something because I'd had a shower and made myself presentable again – I showed no signs of just having orgasmed three times.

"Paul is _always_ safe." I muttered dryly, immediately thinking about the maybe-baby even though I was reeling from the topic at hand.

"I just hate that we've grown so far apart that you wouldn't even tell me you were thinking about having sex in the first place! We should have discussed birth control."

I wished my mother would stop talking about this, it was too embarrassing, horrifying.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about it, it just sort of happened. We needed each other…"I mumbled the last few words thinking about the new born army and the waiting I did that day for my wolf. Today was the same, we needed each other, I couldn't leave him without having skin to skin contact. It was necessary for our bond. Once again I wanted to explain myself properly but couldn't. This was strictly a wolf and imprintee kind of thing. Only another couple like us could understand the strong, primal need we had for one another.

"You are being irresponsible. I know you love Paul but I'm scared that you're forgetting who you are in the process," she looked at me sympathetically and I cringed after the next words. "You are blinded by your emotions and if you're not careful you will get pregnant too early. You'll be forced to make decisions that may not serve you well in the long run."

"You're wrong though." I shook my head repeatedly as if trying to shake her words out of my brain. I didn't want to think of what happened to Amy nor did I want to hear doubts about my relationship with Paul.

"Am I? Really? Cause I know this story all too well, and you are even younger than I was when I had Joey! Is this what you want? To be a horrible Teen Mom like those girls on the TV?"

I scowled and snorted. "Mom, I told you! Paul is always careful, he doesn't take that lightly at all."

"There's always a moment of heated passion that leads to a reckless decision Corrine. It might not have happened yet but it _will."_

"It won't, I promise. I'm being responsible with Paul. I'm almost eighteen, I'm practically an adult and I have my own life to live, it doesn't mean I'm not still me. I can't _not_ change or _not_ grow up, it's just a part of life. I'm not going to be afraid of anything. The only thing that scares me is not being with him."

"You're seventeen and you shouldn't be talking like this Corrine! This is too much, you and Paul can't act like there aren't rules you need to follow. Couldn't you have waited?" her voice peaked in distress.

"We're not doing anything wrong, we're very careful and it doesn't happen often. This was just one time in a long time Mom, please don't freak out. I'm sure you know what it feels like? Needing to patch things up with someone you love? What about you and Dad?" I crossed my arms over my chest with challenge written all over my face as I flipped the script on her.

"That's our business, Corrine," she said sternly. The way she said my name stressing the two syllables _"CO-RIN"_ threateningly, made it obvious that she was uncomfortable.

 _Well that makes two of us_.

"What's going on with you two?" I probed, suddenly unable to take it anymore.

"It's not anything I want to discuss with you. Let's just say we are having a difference of opinion on something and we fight about it."

"Is it to do with me?"

She looked up at me and her face softened. "No honey, although sometimes like tonight it is."

"I'm sorry I made you argue. I didn't mean to, but I _really_ had to go. I needed to see Paul and make things right between us."

She sighed deeply. "You really love him don't you?"

"More than anything. I pushed him away and it hurt us both, I couldn't take it."

"I know you can't see past the new feeling of being in love right now, but you need to be careful Corrie. Love can make you do crazy things when a relationship is brand new. Give it some time; make sensible decisions so that you can protect yourself later on down the road."

I nodded solemnly and sighed. "I will, promise."

I had already done _quite a few_ "crazy things." Maybe she was right, I had changed.

She had no idea how relevant her little monologue was to the present.

"Now, you know you're grounded so expect Dad to be in a foul mood tomorrow. He was right, I shouldn't let you drive to La Push at night. It can't happen again."

"I know, I'm sorry, but it's really not a hard drive to make Mom. But thanks anyways for letting me go, I honestly appreciate it. And I really _really_ am sorry for not coming right back."

"If Paul makes you happy I really don't want to take that away from you. A first love is a precious thing, cherish it – but don't disobey me and don't make me a grandmother now." She got up and hugged me briefly with a half-frown half-smile, then quietly left my room.

She had no idea how NOT funny that was.

I threw myself onto my bed, texting Paul to say goodnight then allowed myself to go mental until I finally fell asleep.

 **Just wanted to revisit Corrie's family for a bit since it's been a while. Yay they made up! I hope you understand that I'm trying to create levels of maturity for our imprinted pair. They're growing up together, trying to become better people for each other despite the odds.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! means a lot. I've got about four to five chapters to post and I'm done. But I don't intend to stop the story I want to post a few "in the future" chapters to show different points and events in Paul Corrine's life together which will also build up to the sequel I want to write on children of the pack, so follow me if you want in on that story too as it will be a while before I post it ( I like to write the bulk of the story and perfect it before I start posting anything)**

 **Bless!**


	38. Despicable Truths

**A/N Thank you so much to my reviewers! It warms my heart to hear from you. Twin68 your life story would make an excellent book!Congratulations on such a wonderful success. What you have is true wealth.**

 **Now is the moment of truth for our Paulie! I hope you enjoy it. I didn't want to take it overboard with his reaction to the whole baby situation so I hope it is good enough. I see Paul's emotions as being borderline throughout, he wants to let it all out but he wants to maintain a level head and be responsible.**

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

Paul

A few nights later, as I was driving back from the gym in Port Angeles – having stayed all evening to learn new techniques - Amy called to tell me she was in labor.

I didn't know how to feel. On the one hand I was relieved that the baby would finally be born and I could move on with my life, knowing if it was mine or not. On the other hand I felt like running to the forest and never coming back.

I picked up the witch and Amy at their house and was shocked to see how much pain she was in. It reminded me of when I had started to go through the change. She was an angry beast and for a moment I didn't doubt that it was a pup in her womb. Suddenly I was overcome with the need to protect my pup and make sure he was safely brought into this world.

My mind was racing with possibilities and future plans even as I drove and tried to calm the screaming woman behind me. I had no clue if Amy would be a good mother or not. Judging from what I knew about her and her mother, it was questionable. They were selfish, manipulative women, although Amy had her pleasant moments. I would have to play a bigger role in my pup's life, I just wasn't sure how I could while working in Port Angeles too. I didn't want to give up my job, especially since I was no longer working on probation, the job was mine since Arnolds saw that Laurence had taken me under his wing.

Driving carefully through the dark roads, we got to the hospital in Forks and I tried not to growl openly when I saw Dr. Cullen run to meet us. Why did Doctor Fang have to be on call now?

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of them," he said kindly to me, and I could only nod humbly and release her into his care. He was the only vampire in existence that would withstand the appeal of so much blood and he was said to be the best doctor. He certainly had a few centuries of practice under his belt. I trusted him for the time being, maybe because it was better to trust than to cause a scene. I had to think about the baby and nothing else.

I sighed, wishing Corrie was here to hold my hand. It was already after ten and I knew she was probably asleep. It wasn't like her parents would let her come out so late at night – on a school night at that. Plus, I didn't want to put her on the spot if she didn't want to be here. These days she wanted to do any and everything for me to make up for her 'bad behavior' as she called it but I wouldn't take advantage of that.

Jared and Emily made it to the waiting room instead and Emily kept my mind occupied while we waited. Amy had her mother with her, I preferred not to be in there, even though a part of me wanted to be. Being around a vampire, no matter the circumstances, was hard for a wolf and I didn't want to make the labor any worse than it needed to be.

Emily left us to go get some coffee after an hour or so. I was sitting there, dying to know what was going on in the delivery room. "This could be it Jare, the baby could be mine. Like, really really be mine." I looked over at my best friend, feeling scared and restless.

Jared shook his head in a sympathetic manner. "Yeah but Paul, we went over this a thousand times… I remember when you were with her. It was longer than nine months. At least, I honestly think so."

I nodded, knowing that he was right. We weren't a hundred percent certain but Jared was convinced I was in the clear. Jared never supported me helping Amy out like this. He was here for me, sure, no question; but he didn't agree with me spending money on the kid before a confirmed paternity result. I think every sane person in the pack agrees with him, none of them understand why I am doing this, especially since Corrie was so upset by it all.

But this was just something I had to do. I just had to. Yes I had risked everything with Corrie, yes it was still upsetting to know that I hurt her and she shut me out because of my decision; but I believed in our bond. I never thought she'd stay away for good.

"I just hope that if it isn't yours that you had a good reason for stupidly putting your imprint through hell these last couple weeks," Jared said with a snarky grin. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him with no other reply.

After three more hours a nurse finally came out and informed us that Amy had given birth to a baby boy rather quickly and easily for a first timer. I laughed with relief and took a huge gulp of air as Emily clapped and Jared nudged me on the back.

A boy? I might have a son?

"Did you take the blood for the paternity test?" I asked, getting a fast grip on reality.

"Yes, and if you come this way I can take yours now."

"Okay." I turned to Jared and Emily. "Thanks for being here guys, I guess you can go now."

"You're more than welcome Paul. If you need us just call." Emily nodded and squeezed my arm. I knew I had given her hell over the years but I was grateful that she never stopped being a good friend to me. Jared clapped me on the back with a look that said "not until we know it's yours bro," and I was grateful, I needed the reminder. Congratulations were NOT in order at the moment. I followed the nurse to a small room and she set me up. But before she could leave Dr. Cullen came in and assured her that he would take the blood and get it tested. She left the room, dazed by the vampire charm.

"If they test your blood they might notice it's not quite right, I suspect that the wolf gene has altered your DNA. So I'll do the test and write up the results myself to keep your secret."

"Thank you," I choked out. My nose burned from his vampire scent.

"The child is beautiful; I hope you receive the results you desire." The golden haired doctor held the vial up to me and nodded, quietly leaving the room.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes vigorously. "Me too," I whispered to the four walls around me.

It was time to face the music. I made my way to Amy's room. It had another bed but the other woman had apparently left for the delivery room. Amy was there with her mother, waiting on the baby to come from the nursery. I stood against the wall listening to them recount the delivery. I couldn't allow myself to get sucked into the moment. I couldn't give my heart completely until I knew for sure that the baby was mine, I had to protect my heart from further damage.

Still a part of me was so anxious.

"So Paul, do you have a name picked out?" her mother asked. But there was something malicious about the way she asked the question that I didn't understand, as if the child's name really had nothing to do with me.

I shook my head in response. I really hadn't thought of it, but I had always liked the name Adam.

"Well I'm going to name him Benjamin," Amy said confidently.

"Cool," I muttered.

"Did you get your blood test done?" Her mother asked, her smug smile still in place as she watched me with squinting black eyes.

"Yes I did."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Why do you mock me?" I demanded, feeling the anger building. I didn't appreciate her attitude one bit. She stood straight ready to come at me but before we could get into it, the door opened and the nurse wheeled in a plastic cart with a little bundle secured in a white blanket.

"Benjamin!" Amy gasped excitedly as the nurse handed him over. Amy secured him in her arms and started to coo all over him, barely letting me see. Her mother took him next and I felt the tension burning my neck. I just needed to see his face. A part of me believed that looking at the child would help me to know if he was mine before the test was done. There must be some kind of parental imprint or something, right?

"Can I hold him?" I asked, my voice hoarse and pained. This was it, the time had finally come. Now Benjamin was here, I didn't know what to believe anymore.

Was he really mine or really not mine like I had believed all along?

How should I feel in this moment?

Amy and the witch exchanged a look that confused me. Why would they hesitate to let me see the child that they'd been telling me was mine for the last month? My wolf clawed anxiously.

"What's going on?" I asked impatiently. My wolf senses told me something was definitely wrong.

"Nothing. Mom give him the baby, and then give us a minute, will you?" Amy said sternly to the witch.

"What? Amy you know he's - "

"MOM! Just give him Ben and leave us for a little while please."

Her mother shot me a nasty glare then handed over the bundle to me. I quickly but carefully sat in the chair next to Amy so that I wouldn't feel as though I'd drop him. I'd never held an infant before. I heard the door close, grateful it was just us alone now.

The little guy squirmed in my arms and my heart melted. I set him on my lap so that I could see him better. I pulled away the blanket and he made a little noise. I immediately worried that I'd hurt him.

"Is this okay? I just wanna see him," I asked Amy, who was looking at us with tears in her eyes.

She nodded, grabbing a tissue from the side-table. I was curious as to why she was so emotional but said nothing. It was likely a number of reasons – namely the whole pushing out a person from your hoo-ha type of issue.

Right now I just wanted to look at my…at Benjamin.

He was a tiny little thing. His legs were curled up against his diaper and his arms were fisted and clutched against his chest.

"Hey bud," I whispered, stroking the jet black hair on his little Quileute head. His hair was so soft there were no words to describe it. He looked like a little reddish brown monkey to be truthful, so it was obvious that I'd have to wait a while before I could tell if he looked like me – if he was mine after all.

But I knew that I would know the answer to that long before then anyway.

He yawned suddenly as his little hand opened to clutch my finger. He had a strong grip which made me grin.

"He's strong, he'll be a strong boy," I heard myself whisper in awe.

 _What the fuck are you doing Lahote?_ I was getting way ahead of myself.

I wrapped him back in the blanket, with Amy's instructions on how to swaddle (she'd been reading the books I got her), and passed him over to her so she could feed him.

I knew for sure that if he was mine I'd do everything in my power to be there for him. I'd raise him to be a good man, and a strong wolf. The thought of _that_ actually made me excited.

And I was excited for the day that I'd stand next to Corrie Lahote and hold her hand as she brought our own sons into this world. But I'd never leave Benji out of the equation.

 _Fuck._ Why was I giving him a name already? I didn't want to feel too much without results first. I needed to keep reminding myself until Dr. Cullen called.

"So, I was thinking, maybe Adam could be his middle name," I said, clearing my throat. Yes, I was getting even further ahead.

Amy looked up at me surprised, but with sadness in her eyes.

"You sure you wanna do that Paul?"

"Yeah, why not? What do you mean?"

She shook her head and looked down at the suckling child again. "I don't want you to get hurt, Paul."

"You mean, in case he isn't…mine?" My eye twitched a little and I felt my wolf stir within.

She nodded and my heart flopped. But then Benji made a noise as he squirmed and suddenly a little farting sound filled the room. I couldn't help but laugh and our attention shifted to him rather than each other.

"Baby's first diaper change," Amy mumbled with adoration. "Can you pass me that bag?"

I handed her the diaper bag and she handed me the baby while she got everything organized on the bed. She winced a little and closed her eyes for a few moments before continuing.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked awkwardly as I rearranged Benji in my arms. Amy stopped and looked at me for a moment, as if wishing I hadn't asked. "What?" I wondered out loud.

"I just wish you weren't being so nice to me."

"Why? Isn't this the best way for the baby?" I looked down at him. He was sucking loudly on his thumb, barely getting it into his mouth. I helped him out by pushing it in further. Hungry kid, we already have something in common.

"It could be if you were really his father," she stated matter-of-factly as I laid the baby on the changing mat she pointed to on the bed. Amy had shifted out of the covers to sit on the side of the mattress and I tried not to cringe at the strong combined odor of her blood and the baby's icky black poop.

Plus this conversation had just taken an unexpected turn. Anything else that was unpleasant, was secondary at this point.

"I thought you were convinced that he was Amy? You said so all this time that he was! You need to tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Tears fell steadily from her tired eyes as I started to panic.

"I know what I said…but honestly…Paul…I'm sorry…it's not…p-possible." She was full on sobbing by the end of that statement.

I felt a sudden heat rush through me and stood abruptly, pacing the room. My wolf was awakened and I needed to get out of here within the next few seconds.

"What are you saying? That you _knew_ he wasn't mine?" my voice had risen now, causing Benji to whimper.

"Yes," she whispered, but I still heard her loud and clear. "You were right, we'd last been together two months before I got pregnant."

 _COCKSUCKER_! I yanked my hand through my hair as I cursed repeatedly in my head.

"So why did you do this Amy! Why did you lie to me and drag me into this whole fucking thing when you knew he wasn't MY _son!"_ I yelled. To have it finally confirmed now that he wasn't mine, really really hurt.

Her mother came bursting into the room, "Just get out of here you barbarian!" she yelled back as she watched me start to shake.

 _"Not_ until I get an _answer!"_

"Talk to Leanne okay? Just talk to her and she'll explain everything!" Amy pleaded as she cried. She looked down at her son with worry and I knew that she was telling the truth.

"So this was all really just some sick game?" I asked, my voice more controlled but every bit threatening. I didn't want to scare the child again.

"I'm sorry Paul, I should never have listened to Leanne. I didn't want to do this to you, I have no issue with you - but I needed help! His father isn't around and I just wanted someone to take care of him. I didn't think you would buy it honestly. Please believe me when I say that I'm really thankful for all that you did."

 _HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!_ As usual Jared was right; I shouldn't have spent so much money until I knew for certain. This whole idea of me making a difference in some little boy's life was starting to feel more stupid by the second.

Without another word I turned and left the room. It took every ounce of strength in me not to phase and rip the hospital to shreds.

Two psychotic girls had just made _me_ the biggest dumbass of La Push now. If word got out about the stunt they'd pulled, I'd never hear the end of it.

Leanne was about to be very sorry.

I drove straight to Sam's place. Not caring if it was the wee hours of the morning. I could only hope that Leanne was still sleeping there, as she had been since she'd phased. She'd made herself quite comfortable now that she was Sam's little sister. She had practically moved in, going to school with Embry or Quil and the younger pups each day. She had begged Sam to let her start back classes in fear of failing.

I slammed the door of my truck and walked up to the door, flinging it wide open, breaking the lock in the process. Sam met me on the stairs looking murderous as he sought the intruder. I think he realized the same look on my face and it stunned him.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Leanne." I growled.

"What? What did she do? What's going on, is the baby okay? Fuck Paul you broke my door!" Sam barked at me as he inspected the damage.

"The child is not mine," I spat through clenched teeth. It was taking all my will power to remain human.

Sam stopped checking the door frame and turned to me, his eyes searching mine. He said nothing more as he went back up to Leanne's room and brought her down, leading us all outside so we wouldn't disturb Emily.

Leanne looked at me expectantly. She knew why I was here, I'd bet Amy had already called her.

"So Amy says you have something to tell me?" I said casually but inside I was a raging bull. I was sure she could see the beast in my eyes.

She sighed heavily and looked at Sam first then me. I was glad she realized there was no way out of this one.

"The child was never yours, okay?" she rolled her eyes and huffed, folding her arms against her chest. Was that attitude supposed to scare me?

"WHAT!" Sam shouted, but we ignored him.

"I gathered that, whose is it?" I demanded.

"Jordan, from the Makah Rez. He's a deadbeat, God knows what Amy saw in him. But deadbeats seem to be her type," she smirked at me then.

I snarled, baring my teeth, but held off the phase. I wouldn't be able to hold off for long though.

"How do you know this - how _long_ did you know this Annie? Why didn't you tell us!" Sam asked, getting antsy now. I rolled my eyes at the new nickname he had for his sister. He could see that I was intending to fight his sister and I hoped he knew he couldn't stop me this time.

I grunted and shook my head, looking out into the trees. "She knew this because she had orchestrated the entire thing!" I moved backwards a ways, breathing heavily as I fought back the wolf. I focused on clenching my fists so that I wouldn't do something extremely dangerous before I heard the truth. The urge to attack Leanne was strong. My wolf was demanding justice.

"What? She wouldn't do that!" Sam was saying in protest. I found it kind of amusing that he was as upset as I was.

She took a deep breath and looked at Sam with puppy eyes, as if that shit was going to work.

"I did set it up." Leanne confessed, looking at her brother for compassion I figured.

"NO! You wouldn't Annie!" Sam cried. I was getting pissed off now. This was not some soap opera drama shit!

"How, why did you do that?" he badgered again.

"When I found out about him and Corrie I kinda went crazy – that's when I started getting the symptoms actually. And it made me so mad and I couldn't stop being angry all the time. It made me want to get back at them both. I wanted to destroy them, I felt like it was the only way I could feel better – get all the rage to go away. I didn't know it was just because of the wolf! I saw Amy in the diner one night on my shift and she spilled her problems and I offered her my help if she lied to Paul. I told her you would buy her what she needed if you thought the baby was yours."

"Good God!" Sam declared, shaking his head. " _How could you Leanne_?" he yelled.

Leanne seemed downtrodden, watching his reaction nervously. I realized then that she really cared about what Sam thought about her. His opinion was most important.

"So did it work? Has all the rage gone away now?" I asked coldly, cracking my neck to release the tension for a few moments.

"NO, _actually,"_ she shot back venomously, staring at me as if she thought I'd combust and end her worries.

 _Pssh. As if._

Sam stood between us and yelled at his sister. "You _knew_ that they were imprinted! You know they can't help how they feel about one another and still you didn't stop this madness! I can't believe you would do that Leanne! You're not just hurting them, it affects the entire pack!"

"Sam I didn't mean to hurt you! But I couldn't help it! I just had to do it." She was practically groveling at his feet. One minute she was cold and heartless with me, the next she was all humble and innocent to her brother. Who was she fooling?

"You just HAD to do it? You just HAD to destroy my life? Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted now, my anger reignited. I had reached my limit.

"Everyone around here acts like the imprint is soooo holy and no one cares about the people that get hurt in this pack! I wanted to prove that it could be broken, that it wasn't strong like everyone seems to think it is! It's pathetic!" she spat, the wolf appearing in her eyes as she growled.

Sam and I were both snarling at her now.

"Did Leah put you up to this?" I demanded.

"What? No! She didn't know."

Sam was clearly relieved. "So that's how you think of me and Emily? After we opened up our home to you?" he asked, his shoulders rising as his fingers trembled at his sides. "So you think I should be with Leah and make Emily sick by rejecting our imprint? You want Corrie to be sick?"

Leanne turned her eyes on him now, pleading for understanding. "I really love you and Emily, Sam. This was never meant to hurt YOU. I just couldn't help myself, I just needed to make them hurt as much as I do. I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again! I won't trouble anyone's imprint!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT SORRY! You're just sorry your plan didn't work! You're such a bitch!" I spat, getting all up in her face, having shoved Sam out of my way.

She snarled and phased then, striking a blow at my face. I felt her claw marks warp my skin and I phased in response, triggering Sam to as well. Now we were three wolves snapping at each other in the backyard.

 _Do you have any idea how much I don't care? It was time somebody taught you a lesson! You think you could do whatever you want to girls and never pay for your actions? Just because you've imprinted doesn't erase your record! You're scum Paul!_ (Leanne)  She struck my front leg with her claws.

 _If I'm scum then why do you want me so bad! Huh? I snapped back with my teeth, biting into her shoulder._ (Paul)

 _Cause I'm stupid enough to think I actually loved you!_

 **What you did was inexcusable, how am I supposed to handle this situation? Do you realize how hard you're making this for me? Do you really want me to punish you? How can I do that to my own baby sister?! (Sam)**

I was annoyed with Sam's interrupting thoughts, I didn't have time to worry about his big brother issues right now – although I really wanted him to punish her for what she did to me and Corrie.

Sam snapped at me, biting into my lower back. **Well I'm sorry to inconvenience you Paul but I'm pissed to fuck off just as much as you! She didn't do this to you only, it was to all of us trying to help her out!**

I bit him back and knocked him to the ground. Leanne paced and whined as she watched Sam and I go at it.

 _Unless she threatened your imprint you have no idea how this feels!_

 **Of course I know how it feels!**

 _She is NOTHING like Leah - you cared about Leah, you had a relationship with her. This girl just won't get over shit that never even happened! We were never in a relationship I never left you for Corrie. It was just a matter of timing._

 _Timing AND familial bonds! She's my cousin!_

I finally pushed Sam off and faced her, as did he.

 _Deal with HER Alpha, she's the one fucking shit up,NOT ME!_

This bickering between us was a waste of my time. Sam snarled at me once more but I ignored him. His mind filled with regret and hesitation. He really didn't want to punish her and was angry that she had put him in this position. Sam loved Leanne but he hated what she'd done. I growled impatiently.

 _I said I'm sorry Sam! And I meant it, this was between me and Paul from before I knew about the pack, I couldn't just make my feelings disappear because of pack law or imprinting! It doesn't work like that!_

 **Oh it doesn't work like that? Yes it does when it comes to family! All this time you were here with us you were secretly plotting against them and that makes you disloyal and untrustworthy! You knowingly broke a law. Do you know how uncomfortable you make the pack with your black thoughts? All this time you blocked us so we wouldn't know what you were up to! How could you be so cruel to us? How could you have no respect for the pack or the feelings of the very people who've been helping you adjust to this new life?**

 _Exactly! You don't deserve to be here, no one can trust you! I know I did shit in the past and I'm not proud of it. But that doesn't excuse pure wickedness! I swiped at her with one paw sending her skidding a few feet towards the tree line. Putting a child on me was NOT cool, it was NOT a sane adult response to any situation!_

 _You made me do it, you deserved it_!

She ran back to me and we hit each other head on. I brought her down easily, sinking my teeth into her shoulder and pinning her to the ground with my paws. She started to whine in pain and I pressed harder in response. All I saw was red, all I saw was her never being able to hurt me again.

 **Quit it Paul!** Sam ordered. But his command didn't come fast enough to stop the sound of bones crushing beneath my weight. Leanne howled loudly, bring me back to reality. I had lost it for a minute there, seeing only wolf and not the human girl inside. I stepped away just as Sam rushed at me and knocked me off of his sister.

 **Are you trying to fucking KILL HER!** He screamed in our heads.

I didn't think that I needed to answer so he sank his teeth into my back again to send me a message. I fought off the urge to whine in pain. I turned to the source of all my troubles then, not feeling an ounce of remorse as I watched the tears flowing from her dark eyes.

 **Are you okay?** Sam asked her.

She could only wail in her mind as she remained lying on the ground. Her thoughts were filled of murky colors showing how much pain she was in. She managed to look up at me and I took the opportunity to say one more thing.

 _The imprint bond IS the most sacred thing in this pack, so if you don't like it, then you can just get the hell out of our lives._

 **That's enough Paul!**

I submitted to the Alpha order with no problem. It had been expected.

I howled the call that was special for Emily. Sam was clearly too upset to think about calling for help, even though it had only been a couple minutes or so since I hurt her. He growled at me then went back to his sister. Emily raced out of the house clutching the phone, ready for whatever emergency she was already sure was taking place. Her role was always to call Jared first then me in an emergency. She saw Leanne lying on the ground and cried out as if in pain too.

"Who do I call?" she cried, "Carlisle?"

Sam nodded his big black head and licked Emily's face to calm her.

Without warning Leanne's thoughts flooded our heads. It was like every memory was coated in pain, and the feelings were so intense that I sunk to the cold damp ground as the air was knocked out of me. She thought of herself as a girl with a younger Mr. Redbird and an older man I assumed was her grandfather because he looked like Clark. And then she thought of another man I didn't know. She thought of her grandfather dying, the man leaving and Clark arguing with her mother. Then she thought of me, and how it felt when I rejected her and called her a bitch at the grocery. She thought of how it felt to see me with Corrie for the first time, how in love we seemed to be. She brought up Corrie being greeted happily by the pack, with her thoughts focusing on Emily and Sam and Embry with Corrie. She was jealous, immensely. I shook my head in pity. She had a serious issue with Corrie that I believed would never be repaired.

 _STOP!_ I couldn't stand to see anymore, none of it made up for her actions.

Sam edged closer to her and licked her face.

 **The doctor will be here soon, just hold on. And my relationship with any imprint doesn't affect what I feel for you Leanne. I promise you would never lose me or Embry or Emily. We're your family and we will be for a long time. You and I can be together as long as you need me by your side, so will Embry.**

 _How can you even trust her to be in your family after she did this?_

 **She's my sister. I know I have to punish her for breaking pack law, but I'll never abandon her like** ** _he_** **did.**

I grunted, not wanting to be caught up in any pity talk where she was concerned.

Leanne's wolf exhaled loudly and whined, but her thoughts went back to nothing but murky colors of pain again. I was amazed at how well she could do that –Leanne was clearly an enemy that no one should have.

Sam and Leanne both growled at me.

 _It's true though! She's been hiding this all along, right in front of us! Good luck with this one. Watch your fuckin back Sam._

I turned away and phased back to my human form. "Stay the fuck away from me Leanne!" I shouted to her.

"What happened to her Paul?" Emily asked while she avoided looking in my naked direction.

"You don't really wanna know. Let's just say she and Jake will have something in common." I didn't want to admit I had crushed the girl. Sam would fill her in on everything anyways. I wasn't in the mood to be scolded for what I did. I would say something to Emily I'd definitely regret.

"Sam we have to get her to phase back so he can fix her," Emily said.

Sam growled threateningly as I turned and I walked to my truck, butt naked. To rub salt in her wounds, Leanne would get a good glimpse of what she'd never have.

I didn't want to be a part of their conversation or be there when the doc came. It was up to Sam what he did with her, I really didn't care anymore, I was not available to help with any of this.

The damage was done, I was not a father and I had been repaid for hurting people.

A bitter bitch wanted me dead and I had to walk away because Leanne was not worth me spending the rest of my life in jail, away from Corrie.

I just HAD to walk away or I'd do something soooo terrible that the pack would literally kill me, Sam leading in the bloodlust. Fuck I had come so close! it scared me how the vengeance had taken control over my mind and body as I crushed Leanne's shoulder with my paws.

How could I do that? I had _really_ hurt her. She was a pack member and we did these things all the time to each other, yeah, but she was a female. I was as bad as my _father_ for what I'd done and because a huge part of me didn't regret it.

Life was just soooo fucking wonderful…

I pulled on a pair of shorts from my truck's backseat. As I drove home, I realized that the only good thing about this whole FUCKED UP, _despicable_ situation, was that Corrie and I were still together.

Leanne didn't fucking win, she didn't break us.

She had set us back and brought us down, but she never broke us.

And no one ever would no matter how hard they tried.


	39. Aftermath

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! Mrs. VampDiva Belikov thank you! You're line of thinking is pretty accurate but I won't let Sam kick her out because she's still a new wolf and needs the pack - and is family.**

 **I wrote this short filler chapter a few days ago just to mention what happened to Leanne and the pack after. It's not the best cause I couldn't seem to write anymore on it. But I include it because I realized I had left that gap open. The following chapter jumps straight to Paul and Corrie's POV of this same day. Being a late addition this part of the story isn't my main focus but I will include more in coming chapters.**

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

Pack

Carlisle Cullen broke and reset the shattered yet rapidly mending bones in Leanne's left shoulder for about an hour before she was allowed to sleep. Her whole world had collapsed since Sam woke her up to talk to Paul in the wee hours of that morning. She was hurting so badly that she literally couldn't take it anymore, she just needed the escape of medically-induced sleep.

Aside from the physical discomfort she didn't like being so vulnerable in front of everyone – having them see her naked, having them all know about her thoughts. The humiliation of what happened with Paul and Sam was a very sore point. Then there was the fact that she had been attacked by Paul and her thoughts slipped. She hadn't wanted them to know about her past like that. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone about her "feelings," it just wasn't _her._

None of them understood Leanne's pain anyway – they always said she was exaggerating things with Paul. What did they know? Nothing. Not even Leah could understand when she should.

Just as the vampire doctor had apparently done for Jake, a generous amount of morphine was being administered to her for the excruciating pain. But it really wasn't helping. Leanne wanted to die.

When the leech left, Sam, Emily and Embry stayed by her side, wiping the sweat away and cooling her with cold towels. After ten minutes or so of no bone-breaking, Leanne slipped into a deep sleep facilitated by an extra dose of morphine.

It was nine o'clock when Emily finally finished breakfast and Sam and Embry took a break, leaving Leanne to rest. No one else knew about what had happened yet, but the pack meeting would start at ten.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Sam reluctantly asked his half-brother and imprint. He had filled in Embry about what happened as soon as he got to the house earlier.

"Paul will be expecting her to be punished for what she did, that's for sure."

"What she did was horrible to Paul. He has spent so much money for that girl. He even risked his relationship with Corrine all on a _'maybe.'_ It was a huge blow to his ego. I think part of him wanted it to be his honestly." Emily was still reeling over the morning's events.

"Paul was a fool to do that, Jared's been drilling that into his head but he wouldn't listen."

"So you think he deserved what happened?" Sam asked Embry, feeling slightly offended on Paul's behalf.

"No of course not, but he shouldn't have done that - he should have waited. And the old Paul would never have fallen for this shit, he would have smelled their tricks a mile off!" Embry scoffed.

"He was trying to do the right thing," Emily chided with narrowed eyes.

"He was being dumb. I thought the whole point of imprinting would be to save him from taking care of some other girl who couldn't be trusted."

"The point is that Annie tried to break his imprint bond, she directly attacked them – it's like the worst thing she could do! To those of us who have imprinted, it's insulting."

"She doesn't really understand that Sam, she hasn't been in the pack that long," Embry replied with a stiff tone.

"But she knew about imprinting and she still did this! You weren't there in her mind Embry, she doesn't care about the imprint, she despises it. It's the biggest insult or threat to the pack!"

"So have you punished Leah for how she feels about imprinting? Let's be real, it seems to be a trend with the she-wolves to hate the whole thing. You can't control people's feelings."

"Leah's never tried to tear us apart. She was angry, yes, but she wouldn't be so horrible!" Emily sniffed in defense of her cousin and former best friend. Not a day went by that Emily didn't regret the position she'd placed Leah in with the pack.

"I don't want to control her feelings but I can't tolerate indifference to anything so important to the pack."

"It's not that important to everyone in the pack though…" Embry mumbled, knowing he was mouthing off.

"Really Embry? Is that what you'll say?"

"It's the truth. So maybe more than one person should be punished."

"You're being childish!" Emily scolded causing Embry to duck his head though his scowl only deepened.

"You think I want to do this Embry? You think I want to do something that will hurt her? But my hands are tied, she fucked up! I don't know exactly how I'm supposed to punish her enough to make up for what she did, or how I'm supposed to get over how she feels about imprinting… If she hates Corrie's imprint with Paul for what it did - in her opinion - to her chances with Paul, then I imagine she sympathizes with Leah and hates me and Emily as well."

"She doesn't though!" Embry insisted with a poke of his fork in the air.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Emily sighed and got up to take her plate to the sink. She ended up gazing out at the trees lost in thought. Was Leanne a friend or foe? That was the question that Emily couldn't answer even though she wanted to say friend. Leanne couldn't pick and choose who she treated kindly or with respect in the pack, they were a family and Emily wouldn't tolerate anyone messing things up. If Leah and Emily could co- exist in the same room she didn't see why Leanne and Corrie couldn't either.

"Annie's still a good person, she's family, we're the ones who need to stick up for her. When she gets over that prick she'll be fine, I'm sure we'll get to see the good side come out to stay," Embry insisted.

"The others will expect some kind of discipline." Sam's face was contorted with anger and worry as he tried to finish his pancakes, eggs and bacon. What she did was unthinkable and there really wasn't a punishment beyond banishment that suited her crime. The pack already couldn't stand her because of how she hid her thoughts, now they all would know the reason why she was blocking them out, there was sure to be a negative response. But Sam could never banish her, where would she go? She needed him and the pack. It's not like he would physically harm her either - or allow any other wolf to!

Sam was very mad at his little sister, but Embry was right, he also felt the strong pull to protect her, to care for her. This girl had some deep issues with the men in her life, and he didn't want to add himself to the list of those who broke her heart. She needed support. He'd have to find a way to help her and also do his job.

"How do we meet in the middle on something like this?" Emily asked them, looking from one face to the other. She didn't want what happened to Leah, happen to Leanne. But she also needed to get over her anger first. After they settled her punishment, she'd have to work on her own issues with Sam's sister.

"Look, this is what we do…" Embry starting talking and Sam let him. He needed as much help as he could get.

XXXXXX

Leah came over first thing that morning, as Emily had decided to call her and let her know that Leanne had been hurt. She sat down at the table in the kitchen where Emily was busy fixing her a plate. A few of the other wolves had arrived for food too, but for now they were alone.

"So what happened? She alright?" Leah asked impatiently. For Emily to actually call her here to talk, it had to be serious.

"Leanne told Amy to lie to Paul about the baby, so she could break him and Corrie up. It was all a trick. Paul went ballistic and crushed Leanne's shoulder. She's been keeping her little plan a secret hence the black thoughts. I guess that trip to the plaza Leanne insisted we take her on was her way of getting Amy and Paul together in front of Corrie."

Leah's jaw dropped as the words sank in. "I knew it!" She exclaimed while jumping from her seat, waving her hands around. "I _knew_ Leanne was up to something!"

Emily looked at her with a cocked eyebrow prompting Leah to sit back down.

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"Her mind is dark most times, I mostly worried because I thought she might want to hurt _herself_ not anyone else." She shoved an enormous spoonful of eggs into her mouth.

Emily sucked in a breath as she thought of Leanne hurting herself. _"You_ never felt _that_ bad though, right?"

Leah looked at her for a moment, even pausing her ravenous chewing. Eventually she shook her head and let her eyes fall to her plate. Emily knew that was all she would get; while Leah was never in any danger of going down that road in this conversation.

"What do you think your brothers will say?"

"All kinds of shit. Most of them don't like your little sis-in-law so be prepared for Sam to be in a pissy mood for a while. Good luck," Leah snorted, eating the last piece of the pancakes.

"I need you to promise me you'll still help out with her. I don't think Sam can do this right now, neither can I. What she did…we need some time to digest and we just need to be sure that someone will still look out for her. I was thinking a weekend in Port Angeles is what we'll do. Just take some space…"

"He's alpha, he can't get up and leave just because sissy was a bad girl, that's ridiculous Emily! Sorry but I gotta be honest with you. Besides, I can't read her mind anymore, I'm in Jacob's pack now. So I can only watch out for her part of the time, not very often. And I've got my own stuff going on too yuh know?"

Like really? Were they nuts? _They_ needed _space?_ How _stupid_ could they be! Leah wanted to knock their heads together. She was yet to get some space for herself and now that she was feeling more motivated to take it, Leanne comes along and ruins everything.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emily frowned and turned to her recipes for a distraction. She didn't want to admit that Leah was right. Maybe it was best not to mention this idea to Sam unless it really seemed necessary. It was selfish and immature at best.

Leah didn't really want to think about the lovers' weekend trip so she cleared her throat and stood from the table, dashing out to the living room. She took a seat on the couch making no eye contact, which apparently was the cue for the other wolves to go get their breakfast.

Did they all think that she would naturally be the person to side with Leanne after what she did? While Leah wasn't a fan of what imprinting had done to her own life, she was happy for her brothers - but she was happy not showing it as well. They were morons who needed women to help them survive. Leanne had done something Leah would _never_ do. As many times as she thought to herself how she would break Sam and Emily up, she knew that it would be impossible. So why try?

Leanne had guts that's for sure, but she shouldn't have done it. Leah couldn't agree with it no matter what anyone might expect. But on the other hand, Paul seemed to be getting his shit together these days, and it was all because of Leanne's prank. Leah couldn't help but find it to be a twisted, fucked up situation. She didn't envy any of them right now at all. She wondered if Paul would show up to fight again. She didn't want to miss that!

Twenty minutes later Sam called the meeting to order in the living room. Paul still hadn't showed so it was assumed that he went to work.

"I know you are all anxious to hear what happened," Sam started off before looking at Embry. "The baby was born early this morning and Paul found out that it wasn't his, that Amy and Leanne had concocted a plan to use the baby to break him and Corrie up."

"I told him! I told Paul this from the start – _'it ain't yours_!' Now look!" Jared shook his head in disbelief, huffing and puffing much to Kim's amusement. Jared had been going on about this for weeks now. She knew there was no way he was letting her go up to Leanne's room now.

Sam raised his hands to quiet him and all the other wolves who were excitedly discussing the news amongst themselves.

"Paul did something to her didn't he?" Jacob asked, with furrowed brows.

"He crushed her shoulder," Sam announced.

Various curses were muttered around the room until Jared proclaimed that she deserved it. Emily and Kim immediately reprimanded him for it.

"SHE deserved it?" Embry asked threateningly, going up to Jared who instantly stood up to face him.

"She broke pack law, she attacked him and his imprint - he had _every_ right to go at her like that! She's a wolf, she'll heal in no time – it's should be no different to when we do it with each other. If she's one of us, this is what we do: fight."

"He could have _killed_ her, squeezed the breath right out of her body, is that what wolves do too?" Sam asked with venom lacing his words and shooting from his eyes. Embry took a step closer to Jared, cracking his knuckles.

Jared backed off, shaking his head. "No it's not. I'm just saying that his response was no different to any other imprinted wolf. She broke a vow, she hurt his mate and him, she fucked up his life. What was he to do? We all take shit too far when we fight, Paul wouldn't have killed her."

"You weren't there to see what he was capable of doing."

"Regardless, what will you do about it Sam?" Jacob asked with a challenge in his tone.

"What do you think he should do about it, huh? This isn't _your_ pack business!" Embry rounded on Jacob.

"Hey, we are _still_ one family, it doesn't matter whose mind can read whose!" Emily cried out in distress. This whole two pack business was getting to her. She didn't want there to be a division, that's why she still insisted on the Black pack coming to eat. Leah didn't want to take up the job of cooking for them and the imprints of their pack were both toddlers.

"Relax Em," Sam said to her.

"Embry you never imprinted, but Sam knows how it would feel, this is not something to tolerate." Jacob could see that Embry and his alpha were both trying to skirt around the issue because she was family. But they couldn't.

"I don't condone her actions Jake, let me just get that clear! But what exactly am I supposed to do to her? She's been through a lot, it's not what she needs right now." Sam contended, the vein in his temple popping.

"It doesn't matter if she's your sister dude! We've got to seriously talk about this. The pack is divided on where we stand with Leanne already, this really complicates shit even more!" Quil reasoned seriously for once in his life which annoyed Sam.

"The girl has been nothing but trouble, she's worse than Leah!" Collin grumbled.

Leah quickly smacked him around the head.

"Leah isn't bad!" Zack looked over at her lovingly and she rolled her eyes. He kept saying he'd imprinted on her but she knew he was just faking it, that he'd placed a bet with the other wolves that he could make her fall in love with him.

"Shut up!" she hissed at him, getting up to stand by Seth instead. Her brother had been very quiet thus far. Seth didn't like to hurt others or see people fight. It was a sore spot since they'd killed their father that way. Leah sighed and rubbed her temples at this whole mess. She was actually quite pissed that she hadn't figured it out sooner!

"So what do you want then HUH? Should I banish her? String her up and flog her? Shall I revoke the wolf gene and erase her memory?" Sam shouted at everyone. "She's a young wolf, she needs us!"

"I don't want to see her hurt, but she's done nothing but be unpleasant since she phased! Maybe this will teach her to be nice," Seth reasoned sadly.

"What she did isn't right, man," Quil added.

"Look, I know you all basically agree that she must be disciplined." The wolves nodded. "Embry, Emily and I have tossed some ideas around for the time being," Sam said loudly, capturing everyone's attention.

"Do tell!" Leah said sarcastically.

"She will be sent back home, she won't eat with the pack, she will have curfew and must bring in perfect grades to attain a scholarship."

Jacob and Quil looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"So she's basically going back to her old life before she phased?" Jared scoffed.

"So no public apologies? Or flogging?" Quil quipped.

"NO Quil!" Sam bellowed.

"How about an intervention?" Brady spoke up.

"Do you even know what that is?" Leah asked cheekily.

Brady flipped her the bird in response.

"I think this is enough for now," Sam disagreed with a shake of his head. Leanne hated to talk about personal stuff, and he knew she'd hate everyone talking to her as if they knew her. An intervention would make the situation worse, he just knew it in his bones.

"She's not being punished, that's stuff she would do anyway!" Jared argued.

"I think you need to include the intervention thing, make her understand what she did wrong!" Quil added.

"Look Sam, you can't avoid it, it has to be done. So Billy will talk to her or Sue. The elders will hold the intervention and give her community service, something she'll really hate like cleaning up roadkill," Jacob decided boldly. He wanted to see her put in her place by the elders for what she'd done to Corrie. This shouldn't just be a pack thing as the elders deeply respected the imprint bonds too. Now that he had Renesmee, Bella's miracle of a daughter, he couldn't condone any act of aggression against any imprint bond in the pack. Jake knew that his bond wasn't exactly welcomed with opened arms because of Nessie's half-vampire status, so he was on high alert for any type of threat.

"I will talk to Billy later," Sam said with a nod. He had to admit that even though he hated when Jacob displayed the alpha air of authority towards him, Sam liked that Jacob was able to think as an alpha should in this situation. His own mind was sadly biased because Leanne was his half-sister. Sam realized that having Billy, Sue and Old Quil handle things would actually be much better for him and Emily so Jake was actually do him a favor. They also wouldn't make Leanne leave the pack. Sam honestly didn't want to hurt his sister, but she needed to be disciplined and she needed help. The elders would know what to do. It was the best solution even if his status was now weakened.

XXXXX

When Leanne finally woke up it was to the sound of teeth biting nails. The sound made her cringe which caused her to hurt her shoulder. She was still in pain but it was slightly better now. How long had she been sleeping for? It was getting dark out so Leanne figured a few hours.

"How you feel?" It was Embry, Leanne knew from his scent because her eyes were still closed somewhat.

"Like shit, but better I guess."

"We heal fast."

"I know."

"Hungry?"

Leanne pondered for a minute, opening her eyes to see that they were alone. "Can I eat it up here?"

"Of course."

She sighed and nodded with relief.

"Don't worry about the pack," Embry shook his head sympathetically then got up to go get the plate of food.

Leanne needed to use the bathroom. She felt strong enough to make it on her own but as she stood up a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her. She quickly grabbed the wall and pressed her face against it with a moan.

"Come on, you shouldn't be doing this on your own," a deep voice called out. Sam's huge arms scooped her up and carried Leanne to the bathroom, depositing her in front of the toilet seat. "Do you ah, need help with this?" he asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"No I got it, thanks," Leanne muttered shyly.

"Good! I'll wait outside." Sam was out of the small space in a blink of an eye.

After doing her business Sam took Leanne back to bed where Embry was waiting with the food. They allowed her to eat first, making some talk about patrol so as to create a casual atmosphere but Leanne was on to them.

"What's up?" she asked when her juice was finished. She appreciated her brothers taking care of her, but now they were starting to get all weird and creepy. She just wanted them to get it off their chests.

Embry and Sam looked at one another and sighed.

"Well we talked to the packs," Embry started.

"And let me guess? They've got pitchforks and torches ready?"

"We have no choice but to enforce punishment for what you did Annie, you broke pack law and it really hurt and pissed off a lot of people," Sam reasoned uncomfortably.

"Yeah it know, trust me, I don't expect anything less than that. And I know you're one of those people, it's okay, stop being weird."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to be. But what you did was upsetting. You've never imprinted so you don't really understand the consequences of trying to break the bond. And you haven't been around long enough to truly respect it yet, so I'm trying to be understanding."

"I know what I did was bad so just give it to me straight. What's the sentence?" Leanne wasn't going to break down and grovel. Although she wanted forgiveness, she wasn't ready to ask or act for it. But she also didn't want to be hated.

Embry couldn't help but admire her attempt at fearlessness, even though he could see the worry in her eyes. He knew that all this drama was caused by a broken heart. For him that put everything into perspective - he couldn't be so hard on her. It wasn't cool being on the outside of an imprint looking in. The imprinted pairs had no idea how consuming and unbearable their love could be. The emotions literally sucked all the air out of the room, they were always just so damn in love. So yeah, it was hurtful. But while Embry sympathized, that still didn't excuse her devious behavior. He was planning to keep a close eye on his sister from now on.

"You basically will go back to your old life, and spend two months away from the pack – no meals or sleeping here, you'll have patrol five days a week, you'll be expected to bring in straight A's at school and you'll have curfew for seven."

Leah sighed and rolled her eyes. "School, patrol, home, I guess it's not that bad." It sounded pretty regular to her but she wasn't about to say that. The worst part was not being able to live with Sam.

Embry chuckled and looked at Sam.

"What, there's _more?"_ Leanne huffed as Embry nodded.

"You'll have to take counsel from the elders and do whatever community service they ask of you."

"Seriously!" Leanne started to tremble immediately, causing her brothers to tense.

"You can't phase! You'll rip open that shoulder again Annie!" Sam hissed.

Leanne tried to breathe deeply and count backwards inside her head, but she was interrupted by Embry who started telling some dumb joke to make her laugh. After a few minutes Leanne finally convinced Embry that she was settled so he would quit the bad jokes. But her mind raced with that added piece of punishment. She could already hear the disapproval from the elders now, especially her own grandmother. She really hadn't thought about them and their involvement in this situation at all and it was stupid. They were sure to take Corrie's side.

"You'll meet with them in two days when you're well rested and healed. After that meeting you'll move back home."

Leanne nodded, unable to meet their eyes. She really didn't want to leave. "I'm sorry for hurting everyone," she managed to whisper, knowing a little remorse was necessary. "Does Emily hate me?" It was as close as Leanne would get to admitting that she cared what the pack thought about her now.

"No, she doesn't…"

"But?" Leanne could hear the but coming.

"She just needs a little time - we just need a little time..." Leanne nodded not looking at her alpha and big brother. "But everything will be fine."

Leanne tried to smile but failed.

"Don't get all weird on us too, okay? What you did was fucked up Annie, but as long as you do what you need to do to move on, everything _will_ work out fine. The guys won't be mad forever, but you gotta show them who you are, no more thought blocking unless it's really personal or whatever." Embry stroked her foot at the bottom of the bed where he sat.

Leanne felt the tears coming and tried to blink them away. "I don't want to share my thoughts, I just don't like it, it's not right." She'd always been so introverted; it was hard to have her entire being read like an open book. It had nothing to do with her keeping secrets, she just honestly didn't feel comfortable with it. Her thoughts had always been locked away from the world.

"But it can't be avoided," Sam countered.

"I know, but just don't expect me to like it cause I never will."

"That's fair, none of us like not having our privacy either. All I'm asking is for you to try to make things better for yourself and all of us – the pack needs to trust you, so you gotta open up. You're a part of the family now, you don't have a choice but to face this and get along with the other wolves."

"I know." Leanne didn't want to talk about this anymore. A headache was coming on steadily now.

"Get some rest. You'll be back to yourself tomorrow."

Sam and Embry left Leanne to the stillness of the guest bedroom with its plain beige walls and soft bed.

There was no getting out of this. Leanne would just have to deal with the consequences as they came. She would just have to suck it up and put back on her brave face.

She wondered if there ever would come a time when she didn't need to wear it.


	40. Take Care of You

Chapter 40 – Take Care of You

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

This Chapter is rated M for some sexual content.

Corrie

I was sitting at the lunch table with Val, Simon and a few of their friends. They were discussing Thanksgiving holiday and the possibility of taking a group trip to Seattle for a weekend. I wasn't really interested, because I didn't want to be around anyone who had been busy talking about me since school started – which in my opinion was _everyone._ But Val was convinced that I would go, and that we could get my grandparents to provide free lodging for the group. I'd have to think about it, as it meant spending that time away from Paul too. All I wanted was to spend time repairing my relationship rather than having fun with people I didn't really care about.

I was surprised when I received a text from Paul telling me to come out to the carpark. I picked up my bag, telling Val I'd be right back and ran outside, to see my wolf waiting for me. I smiled and sprinted over to him only to realize that something was wrong.

Paul was a mess. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was sticking in all directions. Worried, I threw myself into his arms. He held me tightly against his chest and breathed the scent of my hair like he always did. But I didn't feel him relax.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, tears prickling my eyes as a natural response to being worried about him. It had to be serious if he missed work again.

"Can we…go somewhere?" his voice broke and I knew then that it was really bad.

 _Oh God, the baby is his!_ I immediately thought.

I cleared my throat and nodded, getting into the truck. I pulled out my phone and let Val know that I wasn't coming back for the last couple periods.

We drove out to the highway towards La Push, and kept going.

We didn't speak. I could tell that Paul wanted to get there first. I sat next to him, holding his hand, trying to be patient but all types of scenarios ran through my head as I died to know what was wrong.

Paul finally pulled up to the cliff, his special place, and shut off the ignition. He sighed heavily and got out, and I followed. I walked around to meet him and placed my hand in his. We started walking together, the ocean below a loud orchestra of background music.

I couldn't take it anymore, the waiting, so I stopped and faced him. "It's yours, isn't it."

Paul winced and shook his head. "It's not. _He's_ not."

Relief flooded my body, but then I wondered what the problem was.

"So he's born then," I confirmed.

"Yeah, really early this morning."

"And you found out the test results so quickly?"

Paul shook his head. "No results yet."

"So how do you know?"

"Amy told me…"

"But…how? Why did she lie then?" I was confused _and_ angry now. _That bitch!_

"Leanne…Leanne convinced her to play along in an attempt to break us up."

My jaw dropped as his words sunk in. _"What?"_

I couldn't believe this. I was shocked. My mouth hung open and I stepped back, taking a moment to just let it sink in. I ran my hands through my hair and exhaled.

"Whoa!" I looked at Paul then but he was staring out at the water. "Paulie, I'm sorry."

He turned to me and crushed me to his chest. As he rubbed my back I rubbed his, and just let him hold me as long as he needed to. My poor wolf was in pain.

After a while he broke away and turned his sad eyes on me.

"I was so angry last night, I wanted to kill her. I-I almost did Corr. If Sam didn't stop me I dunno what would have happened."

"Oh no!" I grabbed his face and kissed him on his lips. That would have been horrible, I knew that he'd never forgive himself for taking a human or wolf life.

"When I got home I just couldn't stop thinking about everything and started to feel like shit. I was still angry but I felt pathetic."

"You're _not_ pathetic Paul."

"I'm not really upset that he's not mine, Corr. I mean, I knew it from the start, I could feel it in my gut. But I was so stupid to let myself actually think he was mine in the end…when she went into labor I felt really anxious for his safety. Then when I saw his face… I let myself think it was possible for a second. He's a beautiful kid and it would have been okay to raise him if he was…then I suggested a middle name and she broke, she told me what Leanne did."

I sighed and rubbed his cheek, feeling his pain along with him. I wanted to shelter him from this hurt.

"I just feel really fucked up because Leanne and Amy did this to me. Amy used me because Benji's real father is a deadbeat, and she needed someone to buy stuff. Leanne did it because she thinks I deserve to lose you because of what I've done to her and other girls in the past. She hates imprinting and wanted to break ours. She hates me for leaving her like every father figure she's ever had. She's tired of being left behind. It's fucked up, the things she feels. I mean...it doesn't feel good to be hated like that because I wasn't the one for her. And I worry that Leanne would try to hurt you in some other way – she doesn't like that you're a part of the pack too, she feels threatened by you. I don't know…it's just a lot to take in. I lied to you when I should have never let Amy in my life from the start. I should never have felt sorry for her."

"Sshhhh, it's okay," I cupped his face and pulled it down so that I could place a kiss on his lips.

Paul immediately responded by pulling me against his body, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. His kisses were hard and hurried. I knew that he needed me, that his wolf was looking for a way to escape the pain, and I was the only one who could provide that. When he was ready he pulled away, leaving my lips swollen and throbbing. I laid my head on his chest and continued to rub his lower back.

"I love you Paul, it'll be alright."

But I couldn't help but think about what he'd said about Leanne not wanting me around the pack. She was clearly feeling territorial, given that they were her family. I could understand that, but it made me sad to know that she hated me that much because I was with Paul. He and I couldn't help what happened, why didn't she accept that? I could only think that she had a mental problem that needed therapy to solve it.

What she did was so wrong that it was unforgiveable. Paul didn't deserve to be tricked that way. From what I gathered, he was always upfront with everyone (except when he had something major to tell me of course). Still I couldn't see him lying to her or any girl about his intentions – Paul was too blunt a person.

I didn't realize or want to admit the level of my cousin's sad obsession with him until now. She'd never understand healthy obsession until she imprinted herself.

I thought about the dream I'd had about her and Paul fighting.

 _"Everything's not what it seems…_ "

I understood now what Paul had meant when he said it to me.

This whole thing with Amy and the baby was not what it seemed because of Leanne, the wolf that stalked me with… vengeance. _That's_ what it was.

She was vindictive and evil and I hated her.

It was one thing when I hurt Paul badly, it was something totally different when another girl did.

I was glad that Paul hurt her so that she would feel some sort of pain just like the rest of us.

I was relieved she wasn't killed but I was glad that he had made her suffer for her despicable actions. That was a bad way to feel about my family, but I could care less.

We got back into the truck after a while and drove to the Reservation diner to grab some food. I wasn't really hungry, but Paul's stomach had started growling since he hadn't eaten all day. Ruth was on duty and came over to us immediately, giving me a hug.

Paul just sat there, staring out of the window.

"How's he doing?" she whispered to me as I stood beside her after our embrace.

"I don't know…he's still trying to process it all I guess. He's hurting."

"I'm so glad he at least has you by his side to help him through this Corrie." She rubbed my arm sadly and I nodded with a smile. I was glad that I had gotten over myself and made back up with him before the baby came as well. I was glad that I could be here for him now.

"He'll be alright, I promise," I reassured her, then sat down.

"Paulie, what are you eating baby?" she asked in a motherly voice. I didn't realize that she called him that name too, and it made me smile. We were the two most important women in his life.

"Just a burger and fries Mom," he mumbled.

"Alright baby," she affectionately stroked the lobe of his ear and then turned to me when she realized that he wouldn't meet her gaze. There was water in her eyes but she smiled at me anyways while I asked for a salad.

Paul and I ate in silence, with me watching him so closely that he probably wanted to scream at me to stop. But I just couldn't help it, I wanted to be ready the moment the dam broke and he needed a shoulder to cry on. The fact that he only ate one burger and his fries told us how upset he really was, and I promised Ruth that I'd watch him carefully for the rest of the evening, that he wouldn't be alone. She was working til two am, so she wouldn't be around.

We got into the truck and I asked him to go to his place rather than mine, knowing that he was probably going to take me back to Forks. I didn't care if I got into trouble again or not, Paul needed to be my first priority today.

When we got to his house I called home and told my mother that I wouldn't be home until the next morning. She threw a fit but I insisted that I had to, because Paul had been badly hurt at work. I told her that I wanted to help his mother take care of him because she had to work late. She seemed to buy it after arguing for a while, finally accepting that I wasn't coming home when I told her that she shouldn't care so much what Dad thought about it since he wasn't acting right anymore. I knew it was a low blow, but aside from their arguing, my father had been M.I.A. a lot recently, and I didn't think he had a right to have a say in my absence.

"You didn't need to do that babe," Paul said when I ended the call on my cell.

"Of course I did. I'm not leaving you like this Paul."

He pulled me against his chest and we made it to his bed to lie down together.

"Your Dad is still acting up huh?" he asked after a while.

I explained to him how strained things were at home.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "I wish I could take you away from there."

I pressed myself into his neck, seeking all the comfort I could get out of my wolf. I hadn't told him about Dad's insults on our future together, and I never would. It would only make him insecure.

"I know, me too. _You're_ my family now, and when I'm done school, I'm living with you, right here. I don't care about anything else. I can't wait to get out of there so I can live the life I want. I don't want to be away from you anymore." I was ready to play house and take care of my wolf the right way.

He looked down at me, smiling for the first time today and kissed my lips. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. I just hope you know how much."

"I know."

"Paul I want to take care of you like a woman does her man."

"Oh really? And what does that entail Miss Redbird?" he asked, now amused.

I knew how to make him take me seriously though.

I turned over so that I was now on his chest, and I made a trail of kisses from his lips, down his neck to his chest even though he had a t-shirt on.

"How about I make my wolf feel better?" I asked. I don't know why but I suddenly felt in control, I felt in charge of the situation. I really did want to take care of Paul, I wanted to fix his mood _now._

He quirked his eyebrow as I kept kissing down his chest and to his stomach, my eyes locked into his. I sat up and placed my hands on the top of his pants and undid the button. Paul kept watching me, his face showing his amusement and interest to see what I had in mind. I knew he wouldn't be expecting what I was about to do, hell neither was I. But I wanted to please him, to make him feel good, and I knew (from Val) that this was a guaranteed way to do that.

"Lift your butt please," I said like a practiced hostess.

Paul did as I commanded and I pulled his pants and boxers down his legs and dropped them to the floor.

"Arms," I commanded next, as I pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving him naked on the bed beneath me.

I pulled off my own clothes then, standing up before him so that he could watch me. His eyes were round and hungry as they followed my every move. When I was just down to my underwear Paul moaned and grabbed his junk, stroking it while he watched me.

 _Holy Shit_! I screamed in my head. It was so big, and what he was doing was turning me on. I couldn't even scold myself for swearing , I was blushing hard.

"Come here," he whispered when I was completely naked.

"Nuh uh," I said when he attempted to pull me to his lips. I straddled him and moved his hands to clasp each other at the top of the bed. "Don't move them," I said sternly.

Paul chuckled and nodded. He was coming out of his funk, just as I planned.

I kissed his lips briefly, much to his dismay, and continued kissing his naked body until I reached the silky patch of pubic hair, then I grabbed his throbbing cock in my hand and started stroking it like I had seen him do.

"Shit!" he cried, "Oh baby that feels so good," he moaned.

I took a deep breath, readying myself for this moment, and then descended to take him in my mouth.

"FUCK!" he cried. "Ugh! Corrie!" he gasped in disbelief. I tried not to laugh or I would hurt us both. He was huge and I needed to focus on keeping him in my mouth without biting him.

I continued to move my head up and down, doing what came naturally to me. I gagged a few times but I didn't let that stop me. I was dying from embarrassment, having never done this before, but I needed to keep going. I needed to stop being a virgin to new things in the bedroom because our needs for each other were growing.

Paul writhed beneath me, fisting my hair and pulling gently on it as he moaned my name; which made me feel a little better about my performance.

"Stop baby!" he suddenly groaned and tried to push me off gently. I sat up and wiped my lips, wondering what I had done wrong. "Not yet," he simply responded with a smile.

Paul sat up and flipped me onto the mattress and dove into my neck kissing me there, then moved to my breasts, which immediately got me aroused. He made his way down between my legs and in no time I was having my first orgasm.

His lips found mine and we kissed passionately, rubbing our bodies against each other until Paul dipped into his drawer and pulled on a condom.

When he sank inside of me I felt like I was truly home.

The world was right again. All was as it should be.

Me and him, just us two.

Here in this house, with this man was the only place I belonged.

Here in this moment I was whole, I was complete.

I'd never let anyone come between us again.

"Paul!" I cried, tears springing from my eyes as the feelings of love and forever overwhelmed me.

He opened his eyes and looked at me then, never breaking our rhythm and dropped his forehead against mine.

"I know baby, I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was early night out. I was alone in bed so I got up, slipped into the shower and went in search of Paul. I was disappointed to wake up alone. I heard a noise outside and found him loading what appeared to be pieces of a bright blue crib onto the back of his truck.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up at me and smiled my favorite lop-sided grin, warming my heart instantly. I was relieved to see that he was in a better mood.

"You're awake. Had a good nap Miss Redbird?" his cheekiness increased with that question.

"Yes I sure did Mr. Lahote." I was mesmerized by his pearly whites and how perfect his lips were as he grinned happily.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Great. Glad to hear it."

"What are you doing?"

He came around to me and pulled me into his arms, kissing my lips before answering.

"I'm pissed as fuck but I'm still giving her the crib. I still want Benjamin to have this. I promise I'll make a new one much nicer than this for our babies someday, scout's honor. I'll make the best crib you've ever laid eyes on for them."

I smiled and nodded, knowing it was a promise. Brushing my fingers across his cheek I said, "You're such a good man Paul."

I really didn't mind, it would be a while before we got pregnant anyway. And I wanted him to do whatever he needed to in order to make peace with this situation. I was over the crib thing.

"I'm going to the store to get some groceries before they close. Then I'm heading to Amy's, are you cool with staying here for a bit?"

"No, I want to come if you don't mind. Is she out already?"

"The maternity ward had some cold virus scare so apparently she got to go home this evening instead of tomorrow morning."

"So she called?"

"Yeah, while you were in bed. I was surprised she called too, shows you how desperate she is."

"Apparently," I huffed. "Did you sleep?" I stroked the dark circles under his eyes. I hoped she hadn't interrupted his rest.

"A little, but I had too much on my mind. Thanks for earlier though babe, you have no idea how much I needed you."

I felt the heat rush to my face which made Paul chuckle. Remembering what I had done to him was quite embarrassing. Not something I _ever_ wanted to talk about!

"My naughty girl," he whispered huskily against my ear, growling and nibbling my skin which caused me to shiver. We ended up kissing and getting all into it when I broke away.

"Come on, we've actually got all night to do that for once, let's get going."

"True, I still can't believe you're staying," he grinned excitedly like a little kid.

"Well, believe it! Today I'm the _boss,_ in case you didn't realize." I didn't really care if I got grounded til next year. Paul and I would find ways to be together regardless.

"You can _boss_ me any day Miss Redbird," he winked and slapped my butt and we erupted in quiet laughter.

We drove to the local grocers and while I picked out food for dinner and breakfast in the morning, Paul collected diapers and easy food for Amy like TV dinners and Cup-a-Noodles. I was biting my tongue, not wanting to make a scene in front of the other shoppers. But why was he doing this after what she did to him? I wanted to cuss her out. I didn't think that she deserved him taking care of her still. It scared me that Paul clearly felt something for Benjamin and I was curious to see how he was going to handle things when we got to the house.

Regardless I was planning to be there every step of the way. Like Grammie said, it wouldn't always be easy, but it was always necessary. And I couldn't let Amy or Leanne mess with Paul anymore. I had to protect him since he was caught up in his feelings over this kid, and this was how.

"Corrie? What are you doing here!" It was Kim and a lady I figured was her mother hovered in the background over canned peas.

"Hey! Just getting some stuff with Paul for dinner and tomorrow."

"Are you staying in La Push?" her eyes were wide with surprise, like she was ready for some juicy gossip. I giggled and nodded. Heck, I was pretty excited too.

I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Well with all that happened with the baby, Paul needs me, so I basically told my mother I wasn't coming home."

"Ballsy, nice," she whispered to me with an appraising glint in her eyes.

I giggled, feeling the adrenaline rush of being my own boss for a day.

"I'm happy that you're together," Kim smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"Sorry about all that and _Leanne…Jared_ is so upset and he said Sam's a mess. Poor Emily's been crying all day."

My face fell when I considered that the other wolves would be upset over what Leanne did as well. It wasn't just Paul and I feeling betrayed, it was all of us. But I also didn't doubt that some of them were upset because Paul had physically hurt her as well. I felt horrible that he had of course, no matter how much she deserved a beat down for her actions. It was like in my dream where I had barely saved her from him. It was a good thing Sam was there or Paul would have gone too far. I was sure of it.

Paul didn't want to be like his father, and beating a woman up, even in wolf form was something I was scared could become a habit. Being around Leanne provoked him so I just didn't want him anywhere near her to be on the safe side.

"I think we both need some space from the pack for a while longer, let everyone get some time to settle their emotions…" I concluded. Kim said it was understandable, then hugged me and we went our separate ways.

A short while later I stood with Paul in line, my arms were wrapped around his waist from behind while he held on to the cart. I was still thinking about my brief convo with Kim.

I felt him stiffen and look to the side of us so I followed his line of vision. Two older women were whispering and staring at us, clearly saying something that made him upset. I scowled immediately and wondered if they thought we had a baby or something. Were they judging us by our cart contents?

"Ignore those old crows," I said loud enough that they would hear, while rubbing his abs under his leather jacket.

Paul chuckled and looked back at me, "I think Naughty Corrie just earned a special place in my heart today. You have no idea how annoying that is."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Does it happen a lot?"

"People are always talking shit about us, the pack. They think we're a gang, on steroids…a cult. Whatever floats their boat I guess."

"What? That's not right Paul!" I was pissed to hear that.

"I know…but don't let it get to you. You have the right attitude to deal with it," he flashed his sweet smile at me and I pulled his head back to kiss his lips at an awkward angle.

That wasn't cool at all, this piece of insight into La Push I'd learned. The wolves did so much for these people and they didn't even know the guys were worthy of their undying respect!

We moved up in the line since it was our turn now. I was busy unpacking the shopping on to the belt, making sure to keep the two household lists separate for bagging. I had just finished that when I noticed the cashier trying to make eyes with Paul. She of course wasn't being successful but that didn't stop her from trying.

"See something you like?" I asked her nicely, while draping my arm around Paul possessively.

The girl looked at me stunned and wide eyed - as did Paul. Then her eyes narrowed and her mouth curled into a mischievous grin. "Yeah, I do _actually._ Me and Paul go _way_ back."

Paul looked over at me with guilt and nervousness on his face. I glared at him for a second then turned to her with my head held high. Her name tag said Candi.

"Well _Candi,_ whatever memories you have from 'way back'? That's all you'll ever have," I snapped back, probably rather lamely. But it was all that I could think to say after such a shock. So this was one of Paul's girls back in the day? Fabulous!

NOT.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, _hun."_ She said with a fake smile before turning to my guy. "So it's true then huh Paul? You really are off the market?" Candi remarked casually to him as she continued ringing up our bill.

"Yeah, I am. Happily so." He broke out into a nervous laugh then, fishing his wallet from his back pocket. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but grin too – I tried to hide it beneath my hand though, then looked around and adjusted my clothes to appear unbothered.

"Well good luck with that, handsome," she said with a giggle while I fumed.

"Thanks."

"He doesn't need luck thank you very much!" I hissed at her, causing Paul to grab me around the waist and look me in the eye.

"What am I going to do with you?" he leaned over and whispered in my ear, sending his warm breath down my neck.

"I'll tell you later tonight," I flirted back, earning a low growl and a kiss which I happily accepted with a little moan and everything for effect. I knew it was rude to make out in the grocery store, at the checkout line of all places, but this was necessary after what Paul and I had just been through with Leanne and Amy. I was not letting any of these exes think they had a shot in hell.

I looked back at the girl now as Paul handed over his bank card, and her face was bright like a tomato.

You know what? Naughty Corrie was awesome.

"Thank you for shopping at Supermart, enjoy the rest of your evening," Candi said with a fake smile and turned to the people behind us.

"Oh we will!" I threw out to her with satisfaction as I grabbed the box of diapers Paul hefted the bags and together we marched out of the grocery leaving behind the curious eyes of its patrons.

 _So all these witches know about me now huh? Maybe they'll know I don't mess around too._ I smirked at myself, feeling rather proud.

"I think you've been around me too much," Paul joked as he kissed my temple.

"Just doing my job baby," I grinned.

I leaned into Paul's body as we drove to Amy's place, gently fingering all his muscles, wanting to be back in bed with my hot wolf – no pun intended – well maybe a little.

When we arrived I was surprised to see that where she lived was pretty bad. The street was lined with run-down houses and dogs hanging around. Old cars and tires were in the road. People were hanging around, smoking, drinking and talking at the house down to the end. I didn't know that anyplace in La Push was _this_ bad. I guess I couldn't blame Paul for wanting to help out now could I? This place was horrible.

"Just stay here while I unload the stuff okay babe? They won't mess with you." He nodded to the people down the street he was currently glaring at in warning.

"Paul, I – you sure?" I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. But I knew that I had to talk to Amy.

"I'll be right back I promise. Honk the horn if you need me."

I nodded and didn't say anything more, deciding to wait it out for a little bit. I didn't want to go in there with guns blazing just yet. I'd let Paul finish what he came to do first.

I watched him carry the crib pieces inside while Amy's mother, I presumed, watched him with a permanent scowl on her face. She was standing on the porch smoking a cigarette. I pretended that I couldn't see her, hoping she wouldn't come over.

Paul came back for the two bags of groceries, a case of water, wipes and a box of diapers next. I sat back and turned on the radio, figuring it would take a while for him to set the crib up as well. Fifteen or twenty minutes later I heard the baby crying inside and for some reason, I really wanted to see him. Biting my lip I pushed open the door and literally crept up the stairs to the porch and parted the curtain that covered the opened sliding door.

The house was chilly inside. It was messy as well, and I tried not to make a face as I walked through the living room and followed the sounds of Benjamin to a room at the back of the house.

 _No wonder he didn't want me to come inside…._

The crib was already erected and Amy's mother was busy fitting a sheet onto the mattress. Paul's jacket hung over the rail of the crib and I could feel his body heat permeating the room.

"What are you doing here?" the woman barked at me as I stood in the doorway.

Before I could answer though, Amy told her mother to leave me alone. I was grateful. I didn't like her but I wasn't about to go up against someone like that – she was scary.

"Come in Corrie, it's fine," she called. I stepped into the bedroom and to the left I saw Amy on the bed in a corner, while Paul was bent over the crying baby trying to change his diaper.

He looked up at me with a sheepish, embarrassed face. "I'm sorry babe, I'm almost done and we can go."

"No, it's fine Paul, I was just curious to see Benjamin, I heard him crying from outside," I managed to say without my voice breaking.

To see Paul acting in this fatherly way really affected me.

I couldn't deny that it hurt to see him so involved in this girl's life after she lied to him.

I couldn't help but feel that because of his own deep-seated issues with his father, this baby somehow was connected to that.

Clearly we needed to talk so that I could figure out what was going on in his head!

Amy was instructing Paul on what to do and a few minutes later he was finished dressing little Benjamin and bouncing him as he held him against his chest. The baby stopped crying, immediately curling into a ball. He was sooo tiny against Paul's large frame.

"Wanna see Corrie?" He asked the baby in a gentle voice. Paul looked at me hesitantly and so I threw on a smile and stepped forward.

"He's adorable," I cooed, as Paul held him backward so I could see his little brown face. "He's perfect Amy, congratulations," I said, honestly meaning it.

"Thank you, he really is an angel," she smiled hesitantly at me, then adjusted her house frock nervously. She looked so tired and worn and from her mother's attitude I could tell that she probably needed a break from all the drama. And yet here I was to cause more.

I turned back to Paul and Benjamin then. Paul was still holding him backwards in his hands, looking down into his face. Ben's eyes were wide open, taking in the big man before him. His little mouth opened in a yawn and he squirmed and stretched out before curling back into a ball, his legs curled up to his tummy. I had a brief flashback of the twins like this.

"Who's a good boy?" Paul asked him, making me chuckle. It was weird to see my big strong wolf acting like that. He raised Benjamin to his shoulder and patted his back, causing the baby to burp and spit up onto the rag that Paul had already placed there.

"He's a natural isn't he?" Amy said to me.

"Yeah he is. At least I know that one of us will be able to take care of _our_ kids when the time comes!" I smiled brightly, as if I was unaware of what I was saying. But I couldn't help it, I couldn't help but reinforce to everyone in the room that Paul wasn't the father, and that I hadn't forgotten the hell they'd put him through the past few weeks.

And I wanted to treat her exactly how she'd treated me at the mall.

 _"Babe,"_ he gently scolded me, with a pleading look.

"No Paul, I don't mind, it's the truth, right?" Amy interjected.

"Yes, it _is_ the truth, and I'm really pissed that you would play such a dirty trick on Paul! How could you do that? You really hurt him you know that?" I stood at the foot of the bed, arms on my hips, glowering in her direction. Apparently my time to play the cool girlfriend was up.

Paul just stood there with the baby, looking back and forth between us. At least he knew to shut up and let the women have it out. Amy turned a deep shade of red and twiddled her thumbs.

"I'm really sorry about what I did. I know it was wrong. I shouldn't have let Leanne tell me what to do – I didn't know anything about you two! She just made it seem like Paul had dumped her for some other random girl like he always does. I was so desperate, I just didn't want my baby to be born without anything. I _needed_ the help so I did what she said, acted how she told me to. I know I don't deserve Paul's forgiveness or his kindness, but I really only care about Benjamin. Nothing else matters, I don't care about myself, only _him."_

"You don't owe her no apology, who the hell she think she is?" her mother slurred behind me. I turned to glare at her, ready to defend myself this time.

"I have every right to voice my thoughts, Paul is _mine!"_ I declared. Everyone in the room made a little gasp in surprise at what I'd said. I was sure even the baby had made a squeak. I guess I'd gotten loud again since I'd decided to go wolf on the old crow too. From what I knew, only the boys walked around declaring us imprints as their property!

I risked a look at Paul while Amy and her mother argued. He was still shocked and was just staring blankly until he probably felt my attention drawn to him. He met my gaze and then a smile erupted on his face. _I love you_ , he mouthed, making me scowl.

 _I don't want to get all mushy now! I'm on a roll dang it!_ I screamed at him in my head, but then I mouthed it back and blushed anyways like a good little spineless imprint.

"Mom can you just stop? Go find Carter or watch TV or something!"

"You need to get these people out of this house!" her mother grumbled and left the room.

We all sighed in relief it seemed.

"Sorry about that, she can't help herself," Amy offered but I said nothing, I was back on my mission now.

"That day at the plaza, was that Leanne's plan?" I asked.

Amy nodded. "And when I came to Paul's house while you were on your date."

I exhaled with a grunt and shook my head.

"Babe, don't get upset okay?" Paul reached out and pulled me over to his side where he hugged me with one hand while he clutched the baby in the other.

 _Why is he still holding him?_

"I'm really sorry." Amy muttered, seeming so vulnerable as she sat on the bed alone.

She seemed to be willing to humble herself, and it kinda took the fire out of me, leaving only a little spark. How could I argue with someone who just delivered a whole human being? I was sure that there was some kind of rule against this type of thing.

At least she was thinking about her son and not herself - or my man.

"Have you told his father yet?" Paul asked.

Tears came to her eyes as she shook her head. "I haven't spoken to him in months, he doesn't want anything to do with us."

"I'll go find him and bring his ass back here," Paul growled while still gently rocking the babe on his shoulder. The little cherub was falling asleep, looking extremely content to be with Paul. I would bet it was the wolf heat that he enjoyed. It certainly put _me_ to sleep with a smile on my face. Without thinking it through I reached up and stroked his fingers causing Benjamin to grab my own in a firm grip.

"I don't want him around here Paul. He's on drugs and he drinks - I'm trying _not_ to have that life anymore. He can't be around Benjamin, he'll only hurt us, and I can't let him break my baby boy's spirit. He's not gonna be nothing like us. He's gonna be a good boy."

"Mom will get you a job at the diner and I can ask at the convenience store too, as soon as you're ready. You can do it on your own Amy."

"What?" I rounded on him, annoyed that he was being SO involved. "You're going to help her get a job after what she did to you? To US? Don't you think you're doing _enough_ already Paul?"

"Corrie, that's nothing to be upset about. Amy knows I'm mad as hell over what she did. But Benji's innocent in all this. She needs to stand on her own two feet and take care of him now and if I can help her, then why not? This is _one_ thing I can do for her that will set her for life."

"You've got to be kidding me!" What the hell had happened to my wolf? Had somebody knocked him over the head with a crow bar? "You can't _vouch_ for h _e_ r you don't know what she's going to do! You'll be associated with her and people won't trust you either!"

"Babe stop -"

"No YOU stop! I don't want you getting close to her, she can't be trusted!" I was in full-on protector mode now too. Paul was out of his mind if he thought I'd let him be Amy's spokesperson in La Push. If he was to change his image and show people that he was trustworthy and not a menace to society or gang member, that couldn't involve Amy.

Call me selfish but I wanted so much for Paul, and I wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of that. One day my father would have to admit he was wrong about us.

The baby let out a little squeal and I covered my mouth, having shouted too loud. Amy glared at me, before looking worriedly at Benjamin's rooting form. Paul rocked and shushed him and he settled right down again. I tried not to show how impressed I was with Paul's nurturing skills. It was a turn on as I imagined that Benji was mine for a second. That's what Paul would look like with our kid someday. I exhaled and shook my head of the distracting thoughts - only to see him giving me that knowing smirk he reserves for when I'm horny. I rolled my eyes, tempted to flip him the bird.

 _What is wrong with this guy? Now is not the time to flirt with me!_

Amy cleared her throat to gain our attention. "I get it alright? I fucked up big time! But I don't want to ask Paul for anything, I don't want to take him from you or make him Benjamin's father. If I get both jobs then I'll be okay on my own. This has nothing do with me and Paul, there are no feelings between us Corrie, okay? It was all an act because of Leanne. You don't have to worry about me."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead for a minute while I processed everything – restraining myself from childishly correcting her on my name. "You better mean it because if there is a next time I'm going to be forced to do something _really_ stupid," I said calmly but with a sharp glare in her direction.

"Point made," Amy responded.

I looked over at her son and finally pried my finger away from his. There would be no bonding between us.

"Promise me you'll go to the meetings. They're on three nights a week at the center," Paul pleaded.

Amy sighed and nodded. "I don't really have a choice do I?" She lamented.

"No you don't, you just said it yourself, he needs better. So you gotta stay clean and sober Amy or the State will take him away from you."

"If I ever fuck up, I want you to take him Paul, don't let my mother or the State keep him."

"Oh come on now! You can't make him swear to be the kid's father! That's not fair you don't know what Paul's life will be like in a couple years, or whenever you want to go ahead and fudge things up for yourself! That's selfish!" I interrupted, not having a care about the level of my voice.

"Don't you think I know that? But I said it already, this isn't about me, it's about _him!_ I don't trust myself to always have shit together. You don't know what addiction feels like, it's not something you ever truly escape! I could barely stop using when I was found out I was pregnant with him, it's a miracle he's alright! He still has to get treatments to make sure he's not deficient in anything at the clinic. The only thing I can do is make sure that someone responsible can take him away from this hell hole if I fuck things up again."

I sighed and let my anger die with the exhale. Hating Amy didn't allow for me to see her feelings and view her as a human being. But now I had no choice. She had a drug addiction problem, and while she was fighting it to have her son, there was no guarantee that she'd be able to stay clean. This girl was scared. I imagined that I would be terrified in her shoes.

I knew then without a doubt that I couldn't stop this from happening. Paul pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head. We said nothing for a while as I allowed his warmth to bathe me in calm.

Paul squeezed me and with a tone of finality said, "Corrie, you gotta trust me babe. You are still my first priority, always." I looked up at him and nodded humbly. Clearly he was taking charge now. Paul turned to Amy then. "I'll be his guardian, but I won't do anything or tolerate anything that will hurt her or our relationship." It was hard to take Paul seriously when he was holding a tiny baby like that, but the look on his face was convincing on its own. "And you _have_ to stay clean or I won't keep my promise either."

I couldn't help but smile then. He could be so sweet and I didn't have the heart to make him choose not to be in Benjamin's life if the time came for that, it didn't seem right now. Even though I believed that was obviously the better choice, maybe it wasn't so obvious after all.

Amy hesitated for a few moments, "Okay! I'll stay clean."

"And you're making that promise to _him,_ not me Amy." Paul reminded her. He handed the baby to her and Amy kissed Benjamin's red little face.

"Thank you, both of you. It really makes me feel better to know that I can call on you if things get bad." Amy looked between us, her mouth drawn in a thin line while her dark-ringed eyes beseeched my surrender.

I told myself that this was harmless. It was right in front of me, out in the open. This was about compassion for Amy who had fudged up her life, and nothing more. I just needed to remind myself frequently that she deserved a second chance to live her life right. What she did with Leanne didn't have to be the only chapter in her story.

"Don't _let_ things get bad, he's a good reason to stay clean Amy. But I'll help Paul if the time ever comes and you can't care for him," I said, trying not to sound bitter about it. My hand automatically linked to Paul's for reassurance that he was mine. He squeezed me and rubbed his thumb against my skin which made my body tingle with need for him. The wolf's warmth flowed through my body and I couldn't fight its agenda to calm me down. It never failed how much the imprint could make us both turn into wimps at the slightest touch.

It wasn't that I was just jealous, I just didn't trust the b-word. And I couldn't help but feel territorial, maybe it was wolf thing again, an imprint thing. I had a sudden urge to club Paul around the head and drag him back home to demonstrate whose property he was. I didn't want her to think that she could use Paul whenever, using the baby as bait. I didn't want her in our life.

"Babe, can you make sure she fixed the mattress right? I wanna put him down for Amy before I go," Paul asked, gesturing to the crib with his head as he took the child up again. I did as he asked and watched as Paul kissed Ben's little head, inhaled his baby scent and gently placed him on the mattress. He swaddled him in a blanket he'd pulled out of the chest of drawers which was painted the same blue as the crib.

 _What the heck was that about!_

His eyes caught mine staring in disbelief and he immediately straightened up and put on his jacket. Then a thought occurred to me, did Paul want a baby? After the past few weeks had he really grown accustomed to the idea of fatherhood? I couldn't deny that he was a natural. But I wasn't ready.

"Well, take care Amy. I'll stop by next week and see how things are going," Paul told her awkwardly now.

"Thanks Paul…I really appreciate everything you're doing for Benjamin." She smiled sweetly at him and I fought the urge to fake gag.

"You're welcome," he answered gruffly and I knew that I had made him uncomfortable.

 _Good, cause he is losing his mind!_

I took their Kum-bah-yah moment to lay my cards out on the table for Amy to read.

"Good luck with everything Amy. I know it's a lot to go through, you're lucky to have Paul willing to help you after what you did. So just don't lie to him again and don't make any passes at him and we're cool. I'm only letting him do this for your son. I won't let anyone else come between us." I felt a little better once the words were out of my mouth.

Amy nodded, "Relax, you have my word."

Honestly, I felt sorry for her. She needed a wolf to imprint on her and take her worries away. She just couldn't have mine though.

Paul looked at me with an unreadable emotion on his face. His eyes were dark making the amber flecks stand out like a sunburst and his jaw was clenched. I didn't know what to make of it.

He gave Benjamin one more check, lightly stroking his soft baby hair.

We said our good-byes and Paul led me by the hand out of the bedroom and into the living room. Amy was going to take a rest while the baby slept too.

Amy's mother was on the couch watching a gameshow with a glass of liquor. Paul stopped us at the couch and bent over with a mean mug. "No smoking around that baby you hear me? When you touch him, you better be sober, or you'll be sorry."

I gasped, surprised that Paul would speak to her like that, but he was right.

"You can't talk to me like that you asshole!" she barked back.

"The hell I can! You're lucky I don't report you for extortion! You have a chance to do right by this kid, I suggest you take it or I WILL press charges against you. You fucked her up but he doesn't deserve that! Get clean, help your daughter care for her son so that she can get a job. Welfare isn't the way to go, it's a cop out. She needs to be strong. It's the _least_ you can do Margaret. And if I come here and see that you're not listening, expect the Forks police chief to pay you a visit, he's a personal friend. I'm sure your friends won't want 5-0 on their street, would they?"

Margaret's droopy, glazed eyes widened, and she nodded solemnly, resting the glass of brown liquor down. She turned back to her television, staring blindly, Paul's words likely ringing in her ears. I could tell that she'd been good looking back in her day, but now the hard life and substance abuse had wrinkled her tiny frame and thinned her raven and white hair.

Paul drove us home quickly, his face apparently frozen in a scowl. I didn't make any move to talk to him about what had just transpired. I needed a minute to get over it myself. I knew I had a right not to want to share him, but could I really stop Paul from making a difference in this kid's life if he wanted that? It didn't feel right to say no at all especially since I knew that he and Amy were not in any danger of hooking up. In fact, in spite of myself I was in awe over the level of forgiveness and compassion he displayed back there. I wasn't ready for him to be so darn mature – much more than me at that.

Once we were inside and the groceries stacked away except for what we were about to cook, I turned to him. "Why are you upset with me?"

He looked at me, puzzled, then shook his head with a pout in place.

"Don't you want to argue about what I said?" I pushed.

"No I don't, Corrie. You love me so you're showing it. You want to protect me from Amy and I love that babe. I AM yours. I love that I actually feel like you're protecting _me_ now. I just don't like letting you down, I don't like forcing you to let me do this."

"Is that why you've been frowning since we left Amy's? You aren't forcing me in a deliberately bad way. I just don't want her in our lives, and after what she did you're being very forgiving and I feel vulnerable."

"I promise I won't get involved in their lives like that. But I need to at least make sure she gets on track. Amy's not strong enough to handle a new born while fighting an addiction. Truthfully, neither of them should be there alone with him, they both need help and it worries me." Paul pulled me into his arms and buried his face into my hair. "I'm sorry. I don't want to put you in this position. I don't want to make you feel less important."

"I don't, okay? You're amazing and I'm trying to be good and not resent you for being concerned." I told him with an off-beat laugh.

Paul sighed and shook his head forlornly. I hugged him tightly, gazing up at his face.

"I know I'm being an ass, I should just walk away and not make any promises."

"Yes, you should but I know why you aren't. Even though it was hard to see you with her and the baby, I get it now. Amy was right, the baby needs you cause he's got fudged up parents. You're the only person to step up and try to care for him. Hell you got a _job_ to take care of this child, even though it was uncertain whether or not you were the father. You've developed feelings for him and I know it has to do with your own issues about parents and that kind of thing. I won't fight you if it means that you feel better about yourself in the end. You're my favorite person and I think that one day far in the future you should be Ben's too - as long as you promise me you will keep the contact with her to a minimum."

"I promise baby. Understand that I just…don't want him to grow up like me. I don't want to see her struggle like my Mom did, like she still does. My father never held down a job for long. He was here with us but he was always drunk and abusive. No kid deserves that kind of pain and heartache of seeing their parent drunk and messed up. I don't want him to grow up watching his mother be broken over and over again – and it's best his father stays away. Maybe being a wolf isn't always about protecting the tribe from vampires, maybe we should start protecting our own from fathers like mine or mothers like Amy's. I was lucky, I phased to a wolf and I had the pack to keep me in line, she didn't have that."

The tears stung my eyes as I imagined a young Paul and Ruth going through these things, or Amy and Margaret. He was seeing his own family when he looked at them. It was touching and painful at the same time. This was a part of him that I often forgot about because he was so much more than that poor little kid now. He showed me everything except the pain he probably felt sometimes. I wondered then how my own family drama with my dad affected Paul.

"I understand." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck now.

"Thank you baby. Thank you for understanding." He leaned over and kissed me so soft and deep that I struggled to stand.

"Back there you were so loving with Benjamin. Are you disappointed he isn't your son?" I bit my lip as I waited for the answer.

"I guess he just grew on me a little. He smells almost as good as you do," he broke out in a grin that made me smile back too. "I guess I just like kids or something."

"Paul you've turned into a big softie and your brain has turned to mush," I declared.

"I don't want a baby now babe, but if we had our own I'd be the happiest man alive."

"One day we will have our little bundle of joy, I promise."

"You better know that I want more than one bundle," he growled with a playful nibble on my skin.

I laughed and kissed his warm lips. "I love you Lahottie," I whispered breathlessly.

Paul broke out laughing. "How did you know about that?"

"Jared."

"I should have known. I love you too baby, more than anyone else in the whole world."

We kissed and held each other tightly until I broke away and ordered Paul to turn on some music for us. Together we made dinner; dancing and laughing and making a mess in the kitchen. When he was happy and carefree being with me - like this - so was I, and that's all I wanted right now.

I just wanted to live in a perfect moment with my Paul. Everyone else just couldn't matter tonight.


	41. Squashed

**No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Paul**

The end of November came around quickly it seemed. Ben was almost a month old and doing well as he showed very few signs of being affected by the drugs. He had made it to full term so the doctors were confident that he would be alright. Amy was being monitored by the clinic weekly to ensure she cared for him well which was a good thing.

Although I was helping out at Amy's place until she started getting a paycheck, Margaret actually started using her welfare cheque for the household and going to group counselling at the rec center with Amy. Like Amy, she knew to stay out of my way, and that my kindness was limited. I think the night I pulled over and broke those trees reminded Amy that I wasn't to mess with and Margaret likely got the picture too when I threatened to go to the cops.

I bought Benji's pampers and other needs a few times and paid the bill so that the house had good heat. I even fixed the plumbing and cleaned up the yard with Jared's help so that the clinic would not try to move the child. I also hired Jacob and Quil to come over and fix Amy's car so that she could get around on her own. They all thought - of course - that I was completely nuts but I explained it to them just like I did with Corrie: Benjamin deserved a better start in life. I was able to push aside my anger at his mother to do this for him. We all would want someone to step up for us wouldn't we?

Although he had strong opinions about my actions Jared was happy to help because he was thinking of doing a plumbing and maintenance course in Port Angeles. His parents were willing to pay for the course once he figured out what he wanted to do with his life. I was encouraging him to do it and to do as many odd jobs around the Rez so he could build up experience and word of mouth. Jare needed to earn cash NOW. Basically he'd gotten the same speech my Mom gave me when I met Corrie. We had to think about our future wives. Jared knew that I was working hard to marry Corrie next summer so we'd made a pact that we'd both be married by next December. Kim wanted an early fall wedding and I wanted midsummer for my imprint.

Jared kept me in the loop while I still maintained some distance from Sam's place. I wasn't phasing much especially now that I had boxing to fill my days. In fact I'd probably only phased twice since the baby was born. I was yet to show up for Sunday patrol and Sam never asked. Jared said that Leanne had filled my slot. She apparently had been sent back to live with her mother and eat all her meals at home. She was expected to maintain perfect grades, never miss patrol and was on curfew. Her relationship with the pack was hanging on by a mere thread but Jared said that everyone was getting over it, what concerned them more was my absence and Corrie's. They wanted us to come back and for everyone to just move on. Sam was pissed at me for just disappearing and was concerned that I'd leave and go to Jake's pack to escape his sister, and it really wasn't a bad idea. But I wouldn't want to be separated from Jared's mind that way. We were partners plain and simple.

Corrie stayed away too because she wanted to give everyone some time to cool off from Leanne's stunt. She didn't want to talk about it with anyone, not even me. But I knew it bothered her a lot, what happened. I didn't really care on the other hand, I was building my own future and that's what mattered to me more than being up under Sam's alpha ass all the time. He should be the one reaching out to me but he's too caught up in his sister and that's fine by me. I knew where we stood. Leanne had ruined everything for me, I didn't want to be where she was and she was a member of the pack. Because of her I mostly felt indifferent, even though I sorta missed my brothers. Jake and Quil had come with Jared to the gym a couple times to watch me work out and they were expressing an interest in learning to box too. Who didn't want to earn easy money? We all had dreams and imprints to take care of. They were thirsty to be worthy of their girls just like I was.

I wanted to maintain my pack bond, but not like it was before. I was interested in helping us all become better men rather than wolves. It was time for us to grow up especially at the rate of imprinting.

There's so much I wanted for my future now, and it all happened since I imprinted. I wanted to be my own boss, have my own company one day. I could even try boxing professionally and become a world-renown athlete. I wanted to build a mansion and open businesses or two on the Rez, I wanted to have nice cars for my family…I wanted to take trips around the world every year on our anniversary. I wanted the best of the best and nothing less. I wanted to be like those guys on TV, I wanted the limelight in my little world. If Sam couldn't see that we all deserved a little taste of that, then I felt sorry for him. But soon the Cullens would leave and the pack would settle back to regular life and he would have no excuses. The members of the original pack excluding the pups were all getting too old to hang around his house all day or run through the woods.

For me, it was time to move up and on. I could only pray that the vampire world could get the memo and stay away from Forks.

It was after two in the afternoon on the last Sunday of the month and I was driving home after helping Jared with a job Emily got for him. We had to fix some stuff around the house for Adrian's mom, Laura Ravenwood. They were actually related to my cousin Joseph Ravenwood. Luckily Adrian was nothing like him and Joseph wasn't a wolf.

On my route back I decided to pass by the Redbird house just out of curiosity, in fact call it a feeling. Something just told me to swing by and see that everything was in order. As I turned down the lane the familiar tugging in my chest started up, a frantic twinge in my chest.

Corrie?

She was in La Push and didn't tell me anything? Sure enough her mother's van was there and I immediately grew worried. Why hadn't she said anything to me? And was she in the same room as Leanne? I pulled over and ran up the steps, knocking hard on the front door. Something was wrong with her, I could feel it.

Luke answered the door, shocking me. "Paul!" he beamed and launched himself on me so that I would pick him up and hold him up-sided down and shake him. Toby quickly followed and I ended up wrestling with the two on the porch before I could even get inside. They were obsessed with my size, like I was the Hulk or something.

"Good afternoon Paul, so nice to see you son," Old Lady Redbird said as I kissed her cheek, finally free of the twins. I didn't want to get stern with them so I was happy she'd interrupted.

"Good afternoon, how's everything?" I asked, but my eyes were wildly searching for my imprint. Where was she?

"Not bad. Just enjoying a surprise visit with all my grandchildren today." She beamed brightly as I followed her into the house.

I stepped inside the living room and greeted Connor and Joey who were eating pie with Leanne's mother. She watched me wearily and went back to talking with her nephews. It didn't bother me at all. I turned down a piece of the dessert that was offered to me as food was the last thing on my mind.

"Where's Corrie?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh, she and Leanne went out back to talk," their grandmother answered with a smile.

"What? Alone?" I instantly panicked.

"Yeah, why not?" Joey asked with a chuckle that said he thought I was being ridiculous.

"Uh, nothing." I immediately ran out the house and out back. My imprint's scent was everywhere but she wasn't. My heart started thumping in my chest as I imagined the worse. I followed her scent into the woods. Why the fuck had they gone into the woods?!

I was in full panic mode, imagining all kinds of horrible outcomes in my mind and they all ended with Leanne's wolf attacking my heart and soul.

Everything was going so well with us right now, I couldn't let anything happen to sour that. We deserved some respite from the drama to just focus on starting our life together. Corrie was being so good and supportive about everything, I was amazed by her change of heart. There was something about her that was more mature, stronger, and it really turned me on. I didn't think I could love her any more than I already did, but my feelings had grown much deeper in the last few weeks. She was my rock, believe it or not; she was keeping me sane and determined to put all the bad stuff with Leanne and Amy behind me. By focusing on her, I was cool.

Most of all she made me feel loved, abundantly loved. All she talked about was us getting married and finally living together. It was what we both longed for.

I had to be a jerk to a hundred girls in my lifetime to find one who was worth falling in love with. That was the story of my life, and as much as it hurt to admit it when Leanne threw it in my face so viciously, I realized that now I wasn't sorry if it meant that I had saved myself for Corrie Redbird. She had come along at the right time in my life, to push me from a boy to a man.

So NO, I couldn't let this happen! Not today, not EVER. People had hurt my girl before and I vowed that I'd never let that happen again.

I followed Corrie's scent, totally disturbed by how far in they'd gone, when I heard it.

It was the sound of a wolf and a girl screaming, my girl screaming out for me.

I phased and ran as fast as my four legs could take me, ending up in a small clearing west of the Redbird house. Corrie was cowering on a tree stump but slumped a little in relief when she saw me.

 _Why are you out here! What are you doing to my imprint?_ I shouted to Leanne in my head. I couldn't figure out what she was thinking, only that she was anxious. Only short glimpses of her and Corrie arguing flashed through her mind but I couldn't make out the conversation. her thoughts were chopped up and a swirl of murky colors.

 _If you TOUCHED HER you're dead!_ I screamed as I lunged, knocking her down. She sat cowering beneath me as my wolf snarled and barked at her.

 _I'm not hurting her I haven't touched your precious soul mate Paul! Get off me!_

 _Liar! Why are you out here? Why is she scared of you? Why was she screaming for me!_ I didn't believe anything she said.

 _I don't know! We talked and she followed me. I got upset because she wouldn't listen when I told her to go back to the house, I phased and here we are. I'm not attacking her! She panicked._

As I interrogated her the voices of other wolves rang out in our heads. They were coming towards us, warning me to stop, but I didn't listen until I heard Corrie beg me to remember it was her cousin. I looked at her, assessing whether I should listen or not.

I saw the fear in her eyes and I didn't like it.

I didn't want her to see me as a monster so I backed off.

 **Corrie**

My mother woke me up that Sunday morning with a red nose and puffy eyes. I could see that she had been crying and was in a bad state.

"Corrie, I need you to take your brothers to La Push. Spend the day with your grandmother."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I- It's nothing I can talk about hun, but I just need some time for myself today, can you understand that please?"

"Yes, of course Mom. But…I hate to see you like this! I can drop them off and come back I -"

"No no no, I need some time alone. Your father's gone all day, and I just need some space."

 _Oh boy,_ she used the "S" word, so I knew it had to be bad.

"Mom, what the hell is Dad doing to you?"

She flinched at my words and shook her head. "Corrine, your father is not doing anything to me! not like that. I just need you to do what I ask, please. Get up and get dressed and take your brothers with you to La Push. At least until four this evening or come home just before it gets dark."

I simply nodded, reminding myself that my parents had no intentions of telling us what was going on with them. One day someone would just move out or politely inform us that they're getting a divorce. I shrank back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before rising. I wanted to call Paul but I knew that he was with Jared doing some work.

Things were really good between us lately. Since Dad came home late at night now, Paul had started stopping by a few times a week after work to see me. Mom let us go to my room with the door closed and Paul ate dinner with us as well. While I did my homework he slept on the bed, and sometimes we'd cuddle and make out a little if I wasn't swamped. It was sad to say but I was happier without Dad around as much even though it wasn't good for Mom.

Focusing back on the present I decided I would still call him for a visit before I came back to Forks though. He wouldn't be happy to hear I was in La Push and we didn't connect. We saw each other every Sunday.

I got up and slipped on faded jeans, pairing them with a fitted black sweater. I didn't feel like fixing my hair so I shoved on a grey beanie with black stripes and some hoops. While eating breakfast I waited for my brothers to get organized, surprised that Joey was making the trip with us instead of hanging with his friends.

We made it to La Push around ten and Grammie and Aunt Jody met us on the porch with hugs and kisses. My aunt said hi to me but we didn't share a warm greeting like the others did. Obviously it was because of Paul and Leanne. I didn't know what she knew but it was enough for her not to like me anymore I was guessing. The twins were beyond excited and started acting wild, running around the yard asking Grammie about the woods much to her delight. Joey started chatting with our aunt on the porch while Connor curled up in the rocking chair with a book – as expected.

After a while Grammie called me in to help her prepare lunch. I asked her to direct me and let me handle everything since I wanted to learn how to cook like her and she willingly obliged. I successfully mashed potatoes, cooked rice in turmeric-coconut milk, baked a whole chicken which she'd seasoned since early morning, and roasted some vegetables coated in spices and bread crumbs. The salad she prepared while coaching me. I couldn't imagine cooking double this amount to feed the wolves. How did Sam and Emily afford it? Emily must be exhausted from being in the kitchen all day. Maybe if Paul approved of my cooking I could cook more when we were married and have some of the pack over.

Everything looked perfect and I was proud of my work when we sat down to eat. My brothers joked and asked if they'd get food poisoning but everyone complimented me on a job well done when we started to eat. It was actually pretty good! Clearly I needed to keep coming back for more lessons. Paul would love this meal. The thought of him made me miss him more. It was already one in the afternoon, I would give it two more hours before I called him up.

After lunch I wrapped a plate for Paul and Grammie allowed me to go into the attic and look through her keepsakes. It had been years since I'd done this and I couldn't remember what treasures she stored away for me to inherit someday. I found a few woven Quileute sweaters and dresses that I put aside, deciding that I wanted to wear them. Then I found the box with pictures. I smiled, laughed and cried at all the memories, fondly touching the ones of Grampie and my dad as a boy. I found pictures of dead family members I'd never met and wondered what their lives and personalities were like. After a while the dust got to me and I took what I wanted and went back down. Grammie offered to wash the clothes for me and I obliged.

While I sat in the living room just doing nothing with myself, Leanne showed up.

She was living home now, but had been out on patrol I figured by her very casual and slightly muddy appearance. She reminded me so much of Leah now. She was tall and muscular and she'd chopped off her beautiful long hair. It was now touching her shoulder – like Leah's. We said nothing to each other as she walked over to her mother and embraced her.

"Leanne where were you?" Aunt Jody scolded. "Why are you always so unkempt? It's cold out!" she was pulling at her daughter's short hair, disapproval all over her face.

I felt uncomfortable with this conversation. If Paul's mom knew, why couldn't Leanne's?

"I'm fine Mom." Aunt Jody gave her a doubtful look but hugged her daughter instead.

"I just don't understand what's happened to you…" she murmured sadly.

It brought tears to my eyes because I missed my cousin, my sister. It hurt to know that we'd never be close again.

"Come eat some lunch, Leanne. Jody, relax the girl's fine." Grammie interceded and led Leanne away. Not long after they came back to the living room where I was. I guessed that Leanne ate with the usual wolf speed.

"Maybe Corrie and Leanne should take a walk out back, I know it's been so long since you two saw each other! Why not go and catch up girls?" Grammie said with a smile. Leanne and I both looked at her as if she were nuts.

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea." Aunt Jody interjected.

"No, it's fine." Leanne suddenly said, her tone empty of emotion but she seemed impatient or annoyed.

I sighed and got up, following her out of the room. I could hear Joey asking "what's the deal" with us, and Grammie asking him to mind his own business.

I told the twins to stay out front and made my way to the garden bench behind the house.

Leanne just stood there while I sat, kicking pebbles around the yard.

"So you're beefing up the cooking skills huh?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "So….you really hate me that much huh?"

Leanne snorted and looked at me with a grimace. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"So that's why, even though you now understand about the imprint, you still went through with your whole plan."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Do you hate me so much? I'm still me, we were close. We could have remained friends because you know this wasn't done out of malice. You and Paul weren't serious Leanne."

Leanne shook her head and guffawed. "You're such a bitch!"

"What? How am I a bitch!" I shrieked.

"You only care about yourself! You always have everything and for once you didn't have to. You could have let me be happy."

I had tried so hard not be insensitive and she couldn't see it.

"Ask the pack, they can tell you that I tried to fight him off because of you. But he didn't want to imprint at first either he thought he could stay away from me. Then he wanted to be friends and I pushed him away. I told him he was wrong for wanting to be my friend. Falling in love was never our intention but it happened anyway. We wouldn't be happy apart. I wanted you to have him but it was not meant to be Leanne and I'm sorry for that, I always will be. But Paul is my soulmate, not yours. You will find the right one for you eventually."

"Oh gee, thanks!" Leanne rolled her eyes. "You just don't get it."

"I get it, but you still need to let it go now Leanne. And you could have tried talking to someone about it like an adult instead of doing what you did with Amy. I really didn't want to betray you."

"You want an award for being so noble? I don't want to hear any more about your love story, cause it ruined everything! You're not better than me because he imprinted on you!"

But we both knew that when it came to Paul's affections, only the best would be his imprint. Still I wasn't trying to rub it in her face like she was assuming. Leanne was just trying to make a big deal out of it so she didn't have a reason to apologize. Once everything was my fault she wasn't at fault for retaliating. I was on to her stupid game.

"I'm not trying to be better than you! But l I wouldn't have done _that_ to anyone. You believe what you wanna believe and lie on me all you want - but you're _still_ wrong and one day at some point you'll be sorry because you _won't_ be able to run from it. It will come back to haunt you and you'll regret it. So I hope it was worth it Leanne." Something about what I said rippled through me with a feeling of finality. Somehow it felt like a promise or something, like I knew that it would really happen to her.

But she deserved it if I had really put some sort of hex on her! She had to pay for her sins somehow since she was hell bent on denying them. How could she be so petty, condescending and yet indifferent all at once?

She snorted. "Whatever Corrie. And to answer your question, obviously it wasn't worth it cause it didn't work. You're still together right?"

I ground my teeth and jumped off the bench. "Yes we are because _nothing_ you could do could stop us from loving each other! What you did was _horrible!_ You can't even find it in your heart to apologize for it!" I jumped up, totally frustrated.

"I won't say something I don't feel! I'll do what the hell I please!"

"But you're ruining other people's lives along the way. One day you'll go too far and you won't be able to repair the damage. You had no right to do that to him! How could you force someone to tell Paul he had a child! And Amy, she's got real problems and you took advantage of her weakness! You should have tried to get her real help!" My temper was getting the best of me now. I wanted to fight her again for hurting my wolf like that.

"You and Paul are still together so why are you bitching? I lost, you won, I am working off my punishment, and Amy's cool. So why don't you just get over it and leave me the hell alone!" she started to tremble a little and paced closer to the trees.

Somehow I didn't think she knew about Amy. If she knew about the drug issue then Leanne really had a personality disorder that rendered her incapable of being considerate of others' feelings. Sociopath, yeah, I think that's what they called it.

"That kid is now in Paul's life now and so is his mother, so I can't just 'get over it' Leanne! And you're acting like a crazy person so I need you to promise me that it's over with. I don't want to spend my life looking over my shoulder wondering what you'll do next! It won't end well for either of us if you keep harassing me." I yelled.

"Is that some type of threat! Do you really think that I'm still interested in you and Paul? _That_ would be crazy! I'm not wasting another second thinking about either of you! You're both more trouble than it's worth! The Council's got me doing all types of shit because of you!"

"Because of ME? No, because of YOU! _You_ did this, so _you_ pay for it!" The NERVE of her to blame this on me!

"Fuck off Corrie!" she spat venomously at me.

"Swear to me that you're done with this whole obsession with my wolf Leanne!" I demanded, not done with her yet. "This sick game has to STOP!"

"I just told you that, I'm DONE!"

"GOOD!" I crossed my arms over my chest which Leanne didn't seem to like.

She cocked her head sideways at me and sneered. "Feel better now princess? Can I go?"

"ARRGGGH!" I screamed and stamped my foot in anger which made Leanne grin more smugly. "You're acting like you've done nothing wrong! How can you be so cold? You're just walking away from this not bothered about the damage you've caused!"

She looked at me square in the eyes and I felt a chill. "You want to make me pay don't you?" She pouted her lips condescendingly. "I'd like to see you try though."

Was she seriously challenging me to a fight? I stiffened my body and raised my head proudly, "I would if I could but we all can't be wolves now can we?"

"Well at least you know that there are still _some_ fights you'd never win against me Corrie." Leanne stomped off towards the trees.

 _"Seriously?"_ Was she being serious? "I'm trying to squash this not fight you Leanne! You're leaving?" I called out, following her.

"Yes. I need to leave."

"But your mother!" We had passed the first row of trees and were walking deeper into the woods along a path. I could see all the little markers and fences Grammie had made to protect and mark the plants and herbs that she picked for her medicines and smudge sticks.

"I'll go back when you're gone, so stop following me! You need to go back."

"I'm not going until you come with me Leanne. Your mom and Grammie will be upset, let's at least _pretend_ to get along for their sakes."

"No thanks."

Her attitude of not caring about anyone else really pissed me off and I called her again.

"Stop being so selfish Leanne!"

"Corrie, you can't tell me what to do or how to act okay? I don't want to be around you, I CAN'T be around you!"

"If you would just accept that imprinting exists then it would be okay. This was NOT PERSONAL you don't have to hate me or Paul!"

"I don't have to hate you? NO, I don't have to look at you together or hear about your relationship! I don't have to sit on the sidelines like some faulty reject!"

"No one's doing that to you! You're the one causing problems for yourself and everyone else!"

"We'll never see this the same way Corrie! Don't you get it? Imprinting takes away people's happiness and I will _never_ accept it. SO JUST STOP BOTHERING ME!" she snarled at me and I slipped and fell backward , for the first time really registering that I had followed a volatile wolf into the forest. "God you're so annoying!" she screamed and I watched in horror as her frame started to tremble then vibrate. In the blink of an eye my cousin was gone and a charcoal spotted black wolf stood before me with her angry eyes.

"Oh god!" I squeaked. "Leanne, please, I'm sorry, just don't…don't hurt me!" I begged for my life.

Her response was to growl at me and in a flash I was on my feet and running. But I had started running in the wrong direction. Instead of taking the path back to the house I had started off at a random tangent. I just knew I had to get away from her and pray she wouldn't follow.

I risked looking back. She wasn't running behind me, it was more like a slow trot. It was more like she was stalking me, growling all the while. I didn't know what was happening but I was scared for my life.

"PAUL!" I suddenly belted at the top of my lungs. "PAUL!" I screamed with all my might as I ran. I needed my wolf to rescue me. He could kill me for being stupid after I was safe in his arms.

How could I be so stupid? I had broken all the rules and now I didn't know where the heck I was going or what the heck would happen.

"PAUL!" I cried once more. Where were the wolves?

I made it to a small clearing and had to stop, throwing myself onto a tree stump. I had the worst stitch in my side and it hurt to breathe let alone run. I just couldn't make it. I heard the growling behind me. The she-wolf stood there, behind the bushes, glaring at me. It was getting a little colder now.

"Leanne, please. I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore, honestly." I hoped she'd understand I was trying to make peace by giving her what she wanted. I wanted nothing more than to stay out of her life forever. I was sure of that. Forget making peace for Gram's sake! She'd have to get over it at some point. I just didn't want to end up like Emily, and I feared that it would be the ultimate revenge in my cousin's eyes.

But before I could see her reaction a loud roar broke through the trees as a great silver wolf flew through the air and landed on top of Leanne.

"Paul!" I screamed, both scared and amazed that he had really come to save me. I felt the love and relief flow through my system simultaneously. But it was short-lived as I watched the two wolves growling at each other. Paul was barking all in Leanne's face ready to sink his giant teeth in at any moment it seemed. They were so large and intimidating; I couldn't stand the anxiety of not knowing what they were saying or what would happen next. But I expected them to fight.

Then it hit me. The dream! What if this turned out like the dream? Paul would kill her if I didn't stop him now. He wanted to protect me and he'd go too far if Leanne provoked him like she had me. I couldn't let him.

"Paul NO! STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Bullet turned and looked back at me breathing heavily, his eyes piercing mine.

"Don't do it, please Paul. It's Leanne, don't hurt her again okay?" I whimpered, scared that he wouldn't be capable of listening to me while so angry. After a moment the wolf obeyed and stepped back and I took a deep breath.

The sound of paws and howls coming our way scared the life out of me as three wolves raced into the clearing now. They stood there growling and snapping at Paul and Leanne and I knew that they were communicating in their heads while I cowered off to the side, terrified.

"It was my fault!" I screamed. I just wanted them not to blame anything on my wolf.

All their eyes suddenly turned on me and Paul was the first to phase back, running over to me while his hands cupped his junk – thankfully.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked angrily, looking me over.

"No Paul. I promise I'm fine." I couldn't help but gape at his sweaty, dirty, muscular body from the corner of my eye.

The wolves just stood there and watched us anxiously.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Zack, Embry and Collin."

I watched as one wolf went to Leanne and nuzzled her wound, figuring it was Embry.

"What the fuck happened Corr? Why are you out here with her? You KNOW you shouldn't be alone with a new wolf!"

"I-I was stupid."

"I know! But why!"

"Grammie told us to talk, and I told her some things and she got upset and walked off, I tried to get her to come back to the house, but she didn't listen and I kept following her and arguing. I said some stuff that made her angry and she phased. I panicked and ran, and she followed me here."

"FUCK! Corrie! Do you have any idea how bad you scared me?" Paul yelled.

"Yes! And I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried, the tears falling a little now.

Paul pulled me into his chest, not caring that he was naked in front of his friends. I buried my face in him, feeling stupid. I hadn't meant to make things worse for him with the pack. Him fighting with my cousin was definitely not a good thing.

"Are you sure that bitch didn't touch you?" he pulled my chin up to look me in the eye.

Leanne growled at Paul as well as the other wolves.

"She didn't, and don't be disrespectful!" I chastised him gently, but I knew he was pissed and worried about me.

Paul grimaced and closed his eyes, pulling my head under his chin. "As long as you're not hurt, it's okay, she's not worth me going to jail anyway," he murmured into my hair.

I sighed and shook my head against his bare skin. "Don't talk like that please," I croaked.

"I'm sorry baby," he kissed my forehead.

Embry's wolf impatiently snorted to capture Paul's attention.

He turned to the other wolves then. "Tell Sam what she said. Leanne didn't hurt her, although I have no idea what her intentions were since she had her mind blocked again." He turned to Leanne, "Didn't I tell you to stop doing that shit? It makes you hard to trust! This is _pack,_ we don't keep secrets from each other."

Embry growled and suddenly phased to human, covering his 'special area' too. I witnessed Leanne wince and look away as well.

"What makes you part of this pack anymore huh? That you could talk to her that way? Last time I checked, you stopped being a wolf!" Embry asked with pure hatred in his tone. I had no idea that he didn't like my Paul. I guessed it was because of Leanne.

"SHE's the reason why I'm not around anymore! So don't act like you don't know. I can talk to her anyway I want after that fucking stunt she pulled Embry!" Leanne growled at Paul and he snarled back. "You're lucky I've got self-control now or we'd be calling Dr. Fang again!"

"Leave her alone Paul."

"Or what?" Paul took a menacing step forward, his body beginning to tremble.

"No don't!" I tugged on his arm. Paul instantly calmed as he remembered I was next to him. I knew he wouldn't risk my safety.

"Maybe things are the way they should be right now Paul. And I have no problem filling your space," Embry continued.

"Oh is that right?" Paul challenged and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Yeap."

"Well take it Embry, I give it to you, but just know the kind of shoes you gotta fill when you're stepping up, cool?"

Embry snorted then nodded. "Whatever you say Lahote." Ending the conversation, he changed back to a wolf.

"Wait!" I cried, before the wolves could leave. "Leanne said she's done trying to get back at us, so it's over. I'm done with her and she's done with us. I just want you all to tell Sam and the rest of the pack that we've squashed this. So this should never happen again." I wasn't over it, but I was done arguing about it. I wanted everyone to know that I was done with this crap.

"And I'll come back when I'm good and ready," Paul finished. I grimaced, not really wanting him to stay away from the pack but I knew it was his choice.

One wolf walked over and turned around extending his hind leg. Paul took the pants from his back leg, sliding it on. "Thanks Col," he said with a pat to the sandy brown fur.

Dressed in shorts now Paul grabbed me and pulled me against his chest again and my hands automatically gripped his neck.

The wolves had taken off, but as I looked back it was in time to see Leanne pause to watch us. I couldn't miss the pain that flashed momentarily in her eyes. I turned away, not liking the fact that I was the source of both her pain and her anger, or that she was mine.

"It's over Paul," I said loudly with finality, so that she would hear me too if she was still there.

"I hope so baby." He pulled my face to his and I felt my skin warming from the contact. When he broke away Paul threw me on his back and started to walk towards the path I presumed. I sighed in relief, resting my face on his bare skin.

"Only you would go into the woods with someone out to get you. Why would you put your life in danger!" I groaned as he started in on me.

"It all happened so fast, I wasn't thinking, I was too busy being a witch with a b."

"God, so you did to her what you did to Amy basically?"

"Maybe a little more," I admitted.

He made an annoyed sound at me. "I don't even want to know what you two did, I'd only have to go hunt her down again."

"It wasn't all her fault, I was provoking her."

"She still could have seriously hurt you, don't you get that? You were in REAL danger baby."

I squeezed his flesh beneath my hand, "I'm fine Paul. Relax." He exhaled loudly and I felt some of his tension go away. I kissed the side of his neck which caused him to growl. "I made a stupid mistake, but don't think about it anymore okay? I had to get it all off my chest."

"Do you think you got through to her?" I could hear the worry in his tone.

"I wish I could say I did. I believe she will leave us alone but she doesn't think what she did was wrong. She hates imprinting."

"That bitch!" Paul muttered.

"Paul, keep away from her okay? I just want to erase her from my life and I'm sure she feels the same way. So let's just pretend _none_ of this ever happened and focus on being together."

"Apart from Benji being a constant reminder, I'll try my best," he said dryly.

"So you can't be upset with me anymore okay? I handled it," I tested my chances of getting out of a fight.

Paul laughed. "You handled it? Really?"

 _"Really,"_ I pinched him, offended that he didn't seem to think so.

"Babe, I'm _very_ upset okay, so just handle _that."_

I grumbled and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being safe once again. I realized then that I had lost my beanie. My ears were starting to freeze as we trudged on. I kept one side warm in rotation using Paul's hot back. He was my own personal heater in the middle of the wintery forest.

I couldn't help but take in the white and brown contrasting beauty around us then. It felt magical. Even hearing the crunching of Paul's bare feet on the ground.

"Are you cold?" I asked him, tightening my grip as a reflex of my concern.

"It's uncomfortable without shoes or a shirt, but I'll be okay nothing I haven't done before. We're not far."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing his skin right in that little dip where his neck joined his shoulders.

"As long as you're okay I don't care honey."

I sighed and smiled, rubbing his chest in response. I could feel him smiling too.

"So does this mean you've carried other damsels in distress through the snowy woods half-naked?"

Paul threw back his head for a deep booming laugh to come out which made me giggle.

When we got back to the house Grammie was in the backyard looking frantic.

"What happened? Where is your cousin!" she demanded, noting Paul's state of undress as I slid from his back.

"Well, we had an argument and we went into the woods, she phased and I ran. Paul and her argued when he found us but I stopped them. I'm not sure if she was going to hurt me Gram, but she's gone with the others."

"Good Lord!" she clutched her chest. "Are you okay?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Thank you Paul." My grandmother said to my boyfriend, patting his arm.

"Leanne hides her thoughts from the pack which makes her very unpredictable. She isn't supposed to do it but she did it just now. It's like she shields herself. I don't like it, she's dangerous that way. So no disrespect, but Corrie and Leanne can't be around each other anymore okay? Please don't suggest they talk or anything. Corrie should have told you, Leanne made it clear that she wants nothing to do with her, and she is hostile towards Corrie. I need to keep her safe."

Grammie looked angry at first, but I guess after watching Paul's face and mine, and seeing the anger, worry and fear between us, that she understood the situation couldn't be taken lightly.

"Leanne and I have agreed to stay away from each other. It's what we both want, Gram."

Grammie drew her shoulders and back up to their full height and looked down upon us (not literally) with proud determination. "We Redbird women have powerful minds, we have gifts. Leanne has always been quiet, almost invisible at times in her personality. Her ability to shield her mind is just a natural projection of her personality. I do NOT believe it to be dangerous."

"Well it allowed her to keep her whole secret plan to screw my life up a secret, so forgive me if I disagree."

Grammie and I both looked at Paul. Of course I agreed with him on that one.

"I'm sorry," Grammie said gruffly then pulled me into a hug, and I was suddenly exhausted. "You told me about the dream and I brushed it off, I shouldn't have. I just have to accept that this family is falling apart. What Leanne did to Paul is inexcusable."

Our family really was falling apart. I didn't want to hurt her with more drama. It was because of that very same reason that I had come here today. Grammie didn't even know the half of it.

I too needed to accept that it was over. What happened, couldn't be forgotten or erased, but I needed to be brave and not fear Leanne's actions anymore. For some reason, I believed her when she said she was done and it was a relief.

Seeing my state of distress Paul sat me on his lap right there on the garden bench and allowed me to pull myself together. My grandmother left us alone.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me you were coming to La Push?"

I could tell he was blaming himself for not keeping me safe.

"I was going to call you before I went home, I knew you were helping Jared."

"Doesn't matter, you come first Corrie, always."

"How did you hear me?"

"Something told me to drive by the Redbird's. I was just curious but I guess it was the wolf instincts for the imprint. When I saw your van I stopped and they told me you were out back. When I got out here you were gone. I followed your scent and heard you screaming for me."

He held me tighter, his body slightly trembling. But I knew this was fear and not the wolf that made him quiver like that.

"If I had lost you babe - if she had clawed you…" his voice broke.

"Shhh. She followed me Paul. She wasn't like, _chasing_ me down. But I was scared because she wouldn't change back to human and she was growling, I didn't know what to expect so I ran. Maybe she was just following until I stopped so I didn't get lost."

"Doesn't matter. You could have been hurt, you could have fallen and hurt yourself. She frightened you and she can't be trusted when her thoughts are all jumbled like that. Fuck! Sam doesn't get it!"

"I provoked her though we were both wrong."

I told him some of what was said back and forth and Paul sighed.

"Maybe I really should leave the pack. I think it's best for everyone. She is not safe and I won't risk you."

"What? No! You can't!" I jumped up from his lap and yelled. Paul got up and stood before me. I interlaced my fingers on both hands with his so that we stood palm to palm.

"Yeah, I can. Sam has more than enough wolves now. Leah and Seth are back on the Rez now, they'll be okay. Embry wants my spot, so that's cool, Sam has his support. I don't even spend time there or patrol anyway, and I got plans for my life Corr, I need to stop phasing if I'm to achieve my dreams. I need to focus on you and me, and our future."

But I couldn't accept this. This was too drastic a move for him to make so soon. I dropped our hands so that they just rested at our respective sides.

"Paul don't do anything rash. Just wait before you say something to Sam. You're still really young, you don't need to stop phasing."

He sighed and nodded. "I think I can stop, I think I want to. But I know I'm done with your cousin for sure, and that means I don't want to be around her. So it just doesn't make sense going back."

"They're family," I reminded him. It was true. I wasn't ready to give that up yet, at all.

"I know that, don't worry. I'll give it some time. Ready to go home now?"

"Yeah I guess so - you should go and get some clothes too."

He nodded and reached over to kiss me again. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he growled sexily against my mouth.

I smiled and nodded, kissing him eagerly.

We finally pulled away before we got caught. I fetched his plate of food and Paul left me to go home when I assured him that I was okay. He didn't want my brothers to see him since he wasn't properly clothed anymore, and we didn't want to give the family the wrong impression about what we'd been doing for the last two hours almost. He agreed to come later to check on me again.

I never got to tell him about the reason why my brothers and I came to La Push in the first place, that was to be another story for another day.

 **Paul**

When I left Corrie I went to Sam's instead of home. I was too pissed to let this continue. I had kept my silence for a while, because I thought it to be more prudent to let my anger wear off before I spoke to Sam. I didn't want to blow up at any of them, especially for Emily's sake. But now Leanne and Corrie had gone and made a mess of things yet again, and I had reached my limit.

They agreed to squash things and stay away from one another which was good, but it wasn't enough for my wolf. Corrie had no idea how scared I was that Leanne would have clawed her. I didn't want my imprint to live with that forever. She'd not only have to face losing part of her beauty but it would be a constant reminder of something she did NOT do but would blame herself for anyways (she did not take me away from her cousin!). She would blame herself for making Leanne so unhappy and that wouldn't work for me. But then again she'd also be devastated over the fact that I killed said cousin after she deformed my imprint. I'd spend some time in jail and our bond would send us both crazy like crackheads.

So yeah, my point that I was sticking to was that Leanne had come too damn close to destroying both our lives and this meant that the silent era was over. I needed to say my piece and say it loud and clear.

I barged through the back door which led into the living room. Collin, Brady and Seth were on the floor struggling with homework.

"Hey Paul!" Seth called out to me with a smile, but when he saw my face it fell immediately.

"Uh oh," Brady whispered, but of course I still heard him. He had been filled in about what happened a couple hours ago I was certain.

"Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs with Emily…Uh, _yuh know_ …" Seth said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I sighed in frustration and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Sam! I need to speak with you!" I shouted, not giving a fuck what he and his imprint were up to.

"Coming!" Sam said with a growl and I backed away in disgust as I knew that carried a double meaning.

Was this really the time for that? Why wasn't he trying to call me? Why wasn't he speaking with Leanne and Embry right now? How could Sam be with his imprint NOW?

I went into the kitchen and helped myself to some muffins as a distraction. My anger had started to push the wolf. The treats were delicious as usual. I hadn't tasted Emily's hand in a month and it really sucked. Of course I wouldn't want them to know that so I scarfed three down and flushed it with water. I went out to the backyard and waited, I didn't feel up for small talk with the pups right now. Yes I missed my little brothers but I needed to sort my head out instead.

 _But where are Leanne and Embry?_

I hoped that she hadn't gone back to her house already, I wasn't sure if Corrie had left as yet.

Sam came outside finally and came to stand in front of me, his arms folded and his face stern. "What do you want?"

 _Oh, you wanna be pissed? I can show you fucking pissed!_

"What do I want? Where the fuck is Leanne?" I demanded.

"She went to Zack's to cool off before she goes back home!"

"Why aren't you dealing with this situation right now Sam? How is it that you have time to fuck when your pack is falling apart?"

Sam growled and pushed me hard. "I was _comforting my wife_ you asshole! You don't know what's going on in our personal life! I have a right to take time for my imprint."

"Well before you did that you should have been calling ME asking me to come over and tell you what the fuck happened. A pack meeting should be going on as we speak to deal with this fuckin situation!"

"So are you saying that I'm not doing my job?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M FUCKING SAYING!"

Sam phased and bulldozed into me, but I had phased by then myself, so we became a black and silver-gray ball of fur rolling across the yard. Seth and the pups ran out to the back deck to see what we were doing.

"Fuck Emily's gonna make US clean this up when they're finishing killing each other!" Brady whined.

 **What is your fucking problem! You haven't spoken to me in weeks and you think you can boss ME around? You think you can tell me who to make my first priority?**

 _I was trying to get my temper under control instead of coming over here and saying shit I can't take back! I was trying to be a good friend! But now after today I realize I need to just be fucking honest with you Sam!_

 **Honest about what?**

 _I'm not fighting you and talking._

We both stopped attacking and phased back. Sam, still panting, walked over to a covered bin and extracted two clean pairs of shorts and threw one over. It was actually one of my own shorts which for a brief moment reminded me of my brothers and what I'd been missing out on by not phasing anymore. Sam did have a right to be mad at me too I guess. They all did. That's why this conversation was so necessary now because I couldn't come back until things were resolved.

"What the fuck is going on with you Sam? Just because she's your sister doesn't mean you can just ignore the fucked up things about Leanne! She's a danger to my imprint and to me because I can't keep my cool around her. I could really fucking kill her if she doesn't stop provoking me! I got too much shit to live for I need her to step the fuck off."

"You can't tell me you want to kill my sister and expect this conversation not to turn into a fight!" Sam yelled as his body blurred for a split second.

"I'm telling you that I need you to handle this shit! I need you to put a muzzle on that bitter bitch and keep her away from me and Corrie or I won't be at fault for what I do!"

Sam punched me in the jaw and I quickly fixed it back and exercised it a little to make sure it would heal right. My first instinct told me to punch him back, but I knew that this is not how this argument will be resolved. We needed to talk about this. And besides, I was boxing now, Sam did NOT want to engage me in a fist fight tonight. I'd pummel his ass.

"Sam, you're a fucking ostrich. I'm not fighting you, I need you to listen."

"I'm a fucking ostrich!?" he screeched at me.

"Yeah, where she's concerned, you're blind, your head is in the fucking sand."

"That's not true!"

"Sam I know she's your sister but you need to put that aside and deal with Leanne as a person. She's fucked up my LIFE! Do you not see that? She made Amy lie to me, they made me commit to a kid that wasn't mine! She hurt Corrie, she thinks bad things about her, she shows no sign of remorse for anything that she did to us! How can you just act like it doesn't matter?"

"I know it matters, but she's fragile, I told you that. Sue is counselling her, and sometimes Old Quil. She's getting help! Her grandmother thinks it's best not to push her too hard. She is confident that Annie will come around soon but it has to be on her own time. Martha says to let nature take its course."

 _The fucking Redbird women and their "own time." I swear Corrie and Leanne are too alike for comfort sometimes. They get it from their grandmother obviously._

"I hope you understand why I can't be here then, cause it's her or me at this point."

"If that's what you think Paul I won't bother arguing about it. But she is on a ban, so she isn't here Paul. You are welcome to be here until December."

"I'm welcome here until _December?_ After all we've been through? After all I've done for you and Emily, Sam?"

"That's not what I mean Paul, you are _always_ welcome here! But if you want to stay away I'm not going to stop you!"

"Fine Sam, I get it. She's your family, so I don't blame you for what you feel, I just want her to take responsibility for her actions. I'm not sure she really gets it. I'm not sure you really get it."

"I get it Paul."

"Do you really?"

Sam looked off into the woods and said nothing. He knew I was right. "Leanne won't do it again, she won't Paul. You'll get what you want and she'll stay away. So it's best to spend time just putting everything in the past. She wasn't going to hurt Corrie today and I believe her. I know she's secretive, but she's not a bad person."

"Okay, so she was a good person who didn't really mean to pin a kid on me?"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"She made me look like a damn fool. Now I'm caring about some other dude's kid because I would feel like a dick for walking away. You can't pretend that she's not a bad person for meddling in people's lives like this!" It was hard for me to say this out loud but I needed to make Sam see what I was dealing with.

"You don't _have_ to take care of him, no one would think you are a dick – the kid has a father. Annie's not forcing you do to anything, you've made that choice yourself."

I wanted to punch him hard for saying that. In fact, I punched him in the nose. He deserved it.

"Fuck!" Sam yelled and fixed his nose back. Not too much blood came out but he needed to clean his chest off.

"You know why I hit you Sam? Cause you're an ignorant fuck!"

Sam lunged at me and I caught him, locking him in a vice grip underneath his armpits. He struggled against me as I gave it to him straight.

"Benji has a father Amy said doesn't want him! He knew she was pregnant all along and never once called her. They're both addicts Sam! She won't stay clean if I don't make sure she gets help too, and gets a job and shit. She contemplated abortion and adoption, you know. Benji doesn't deserve to be unwanted. So NO I _couldn't_ help but make that choice after Leanne stuck me in the situation! After I started believing the kid was mine!"

I released him and pushed him away. Sam rubbed his hands on his face and around the back of his neck. The air was chilly and there was old snow on the ground but our wolf temperatures kept us warm.

"I didn't know."

"No, you didn't because all you think about is Leanne! Leanne probably didn't know either and she just upped and used Amy for her own twisted games. She should be totally ashamed of herself, she should be groveling at our feet for what she did. She brought me and this girl together for life because of this little boy who is not my son. Leanne _made_ him my responsibility. And you know the worst part? How could I be resentful when he needs my protection Sam? Not from vampires but from his own fucking parents. I can't deny him that! And somehow I'll always have to factor him into my future because I promised her I'd help once she stays clean. And on top of all of this I have to consider Corrie's feelings!" I breathed heavily and punched the air. I had a lot on my plate with these women, Benji and my job. "Do you get what I'm saying now Sam? Does it matter a little more to you now that it just seems like your sister has gotten off scot free?"

"I'm sorry Paul. But some good is coming out of this isn't it? Corrie is still with you in spite of everything."

"Yeah, I know but still, we didn't need this in our lives. I didn't need this _extra."_

"Look Paul I wish I could undo it all but I can't. So I just need you to trust me that Annie won't be a bother again. I'll keep her away from you both. She knows that. Today she swore to me that she had no intentions of being around Corrie, that it had been their grandmother forcing them to interact."

I nodded my head. "I've told Mrs. Redbird not to do that again. I made it clear to her that I don't want them around each other."

Sam looked at me with raised eyebrows but simply nodded. "Look Paul, just know that I got your back. I hope that one day soon we can all be together like it used to be. This is the last time anything like this will happen."

I didn't know what I wanted right now though. A part of me felt so distant from my alpha, distanced from my life before I started working. I was no longer the same guy, I was a man and I was looking towards the future. I didn't have time to be in a pack like I used to. And if things went my way I wouldn't have time at all. This wasn't me anymore, to bend at Sam's biding. I was wronged for something I couldn't control and I didn't feel like there was space for me and Leanne on the same pack. I felt as if the decision had already been made for me.

"Paul? What are you doing?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"What? Like what?" I had no idea what he meant.

"I can feel it, you're connection to me is getting weak."

"Oh." Was all I could muster. I didn't know my thoughts could affect him in human form. I was surprised.

"Are you going to join the Black pack?" he demanded angrily.

"I had no intentions of it. But Embry had already declared that he's taking my place as Third."

"WHAT!? Embry can't do that Paul neither can you!" Sam bellowed.

"I don't mind, you need someone who can be here. Embry's your brother. You should let him do this. I want him to."

"You're one of the best wolves Paul. Don't reject the pack! We'll all get over this soon!" he barked at me, upset but yet still pissed off that I was defying his authority.

"You know Sam, I hope so for your sake. But it really no longer matters to me."

I started to back away towards the road where my truck waited. I wasn't going to fight again, or talk about this. Right now space was just the best option. Corrie was right about that.

"Don't do this Paul! You still have a duty to this tribe!" Sam shouted out behind me as I started to walk. Without a word I climbed in the truck and made my way home.

I knew he was right, but for once my duty to myself had to come first.

 **A/N: thank you to those who have followed and favorited How Hard I Try! I am at the point of winding it down now. I don't have the time to commit to it these days. I will be returning to Paul and Corrie now and their own story - the Leanne turning wolf drama was just an interesting side story i wanted to try out with the plot for her and Amy. it is squashed now and they have all just decided to take space since they are at an impasse. works for me lol. People do things that there is no going back from, so this is just one of those incidences. I will mention a Leanne update in coming chapters still though because i do have an ending for her. I did a chapter on Leanne and the pack for this chapter's incident but I don't know if I will post it. Right now I just want to focus on finishing up Paul and Corrie so there will be a couple more chapters on this December school break and then a skipping of time a bit with isolated incidents as I move to get to the end.**


	42. Moment of Truth

**A/N: Okay so I decided to edit and post the chapter for you Twin68. This will span a few days so when I go back to Paul and Corrie next chapter it will pick up from the day after the argument and move forward as well. Don't expect too much as I really didn't spend as much time on this but i hope it's at least** **satisfactory** **.**

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

Pack

Sam called a double pack meeting for the next morning after Paul came over, Monday. All the wolves assembled for breakfast with the exception of Paul. Quil, Jacob, Seth and Leah sat to one side of the room which Sam hated but didn't comment on. He couldn't stand all the division that was destroying his pack. So many things kept happening to undermine his authority and felt like his days as alpha were coming to an end. According to Emily it would be a good thing. She wanted to focus on starting a family. She was tired of putting her life on hold to be pack mother. Sam knew he couldn't be upset with her for that but it was hard seeing everything fall apart right before his eyes.

Sam faced the pack to give them the news. Only Collin, Seth and Brady had been around to witness what happened between Paul and Sam and they had been ordered to keep their mouths shut until Sam spoke with everyone.

"Yesterday, as you know, Leanne, Paul and Corrie had a disagreement in the woods. It was not a physical fight, although from what I understand Paul was very close to hurting Leanne again."

"What the fuck did you do this time? Huh?" Jared turned angrily to Leanne.

" **JARED**!" Sam bellowed in his alpha tone.

"She needs to answer Sam, we don't want to hear your side of what went down, none of us came for that. In fact where are Paul and Corrie? This should involve everyone!" Jacob interrupted.

"They're never around anymore so why are you surprised?" Seth whined.

"If that's what Paul wants to do then just leave him be," Embry shrugged with a cocky, laid back attitude. He was sitting beside Jared – where Paul would usually be. Jared eyed him warily, he knew something was up.

"Paul I presume went to work, like what I should be doing right now," Sam responded with a clenched jaw.

"Hold on a minute! We're getting off-track! I have work too so we need to hurry this up!" Leah shouted, holding her hands up like some sort of umpire. She looked over at Leanne expectantly, causing everyone else to turn also.

Leanne sank further in her seat, hating the fact that she was now being put on the spot.

"Tell us what happened," Jacob commanded, earning a growl from Sam.

"I finished patrol, went home, Corrie and her brothers were at my house. My grandmother pulled me to the kitchen and dished out some food, said that Corrie had made it and how she was trying to be nice and I should be nice too. She lectured me on the state of our relationship and how I should make the effort to talk to her. I ate it and we went back out to the living room, Grammie suggested Corrie and I talk out back."

Jared groaned and shook his head. What was up with that old lady? Many of the others had the same thoughts, that had been a stupid idea.

"We talked…"

"About what though?" Jared asked impatiently earning warning stares from Sam and Embry.

"She was upset with me about Paul and Amy obviously."

 _"Leanne,"_ Sam warned.

"We argued and then I told her I was leaving. She got upset, said I should stay. But I knew I was going to phase so I just walked into the woods. She followed me even though I told her to go back. She wouldn't stop arguing with me and I finally couldn't take it anymore and phased. She panicked and ran so I followed her to make sure she wouldn't get lost. She was going the wrong direction."

"So did you apologize?" Quil asked again.

Leanne stared at him coldly for a moment, but then realized that everyone was probably wondering that too. "I didn't," she admitted with a sigh. "Actually we decided to stay away from each other, she said it's squashed since we've reached an impasse."

"What's an impasse?" Brady asked with his hand raised.

"They can't agree, they're agreeing to disagree," Leah answered with a quiet voice. Leah knew that the situation between Corrie and Leanne had to be pretty bad. She had been there before, in fact she still was there with Emily. It was because of the pack that Leanne and Leah were both being forced to be around the imprint couples that dashed their hopes and dreams for the future. None of them knew how hard it was for the she-wolves to see that love every time. Though she understood the imprint there was a part of her that would always feel betrayed, Leah knew Leanne felt that way too even if Paul hadn't loved her back.

"So what's the impasse about?" Quil asked again, he wanted all the details of the girl fight.

"Well…" How could Leanne put this? "We don't agree on my reactions and feelings towards the situation. She thinks I should just get over the imprint and I resent her for taking Paul."

"How many times are we gonna have to say this? She didn't TAKE Paul from YOU! Paul wasn't going to be with you anyway Leanne, he was trying to be nice to you but he wasn't interested."

Embry slapped Jared for being so cold. Leah grimaced, knowing Jared's attitude was going to start a fight and she'd be really late for work.

"Don't start!" Sam warned.

"Then he never should have taken me out! He never should have pretended!" Leanne wanted one round with Jared, even if he beat her she just wanted a chance to sink her teeth into him.

"So is that why you did this to him?" Jacob asked boldly, as this was their only chance to pick Leanne's brain and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

"Yeah…he pretended and she went behind my back with him, they were both selfish."

"They're in love, they couldn't help it," Jared snapped.

"Well, we all do bad things when we're in love don't we!" Leanne snorted.

"So that's it? You think everybody's wrong and it shouldn't matter anymore," Jacob confirmed.

"It's over," Leanne nodded her head. "I don't want anything to do with them and vice versa, we're just… moving on, it's never going to be fixed, it can't be," she finished confidently.

"So does that mean that they're coming back to pack since you 'squashed' it?" Seth asked, turning the attention over to Sam now much to Leanne's relief.

Embry smirked while Sam rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"Paul is taking official leave from the pack because he believes that it is the only way to protect himself and his imprint from Leanne."

"Oh come on!" Jared yelled. He was hoping that Paul wouldn't do this. "Hope you're happy now!" he glared at the culprit.

"It's better if we stay out of each other's way, it was a unanimous decision," Leanne countered.

"Well I don't agree to that!" Jared fumed, his fists tightened into hard balls.

"Neither do I, so it's not unanimous!" Seth whined.

Leah shook her head and looked at Sam. "So Paul gets leave but I couldn't take leave when I asked for it?"

"Leah, you were a new wolf, you needed to be with the pack. Paul is in control of his wolf."

 _"Right,"_ she smiled disbelievingly at him and then looked away. It wasn't worth her time to argue.

"Sam you can't let Paul leave the pack because of your sister, it just isn't right! He's one of the best!"

"He's also miserable, breaks shit, hogs food and sasses too much," Embry added.

"Shut up Embry!" Jared shoved him and Embry shoved back.

""You better watch it Jare, Paul gave me his place in the line."

"WHAT?" Jared yelled, seconded by Jacob.

"Embry, we haven't discussed this," Sam hissed.

"So Paul's gone then! He's totally finished if he would do that!" Jared cried, he needed to see his best friend as soon as he got off work, he'd drive down to Port Angeles and confront him.

"Paul doesn't think there is enough room for both him and Leanne. I tried to convince him that she wouldn't be a threat to them anymore. But he's too upset over everything that happened and about Amy and the child."

"Something else happened?" Seth asked.

"It turns out that both the child's parents have drug and alcohol issues. Paul now feels obligated to stay involved and help her get on her feet. He doesn't feel right abandoning the baby even though he wants nothing to do with the situation since he's not the father."

Leanne searched Sam's face for some sign that he was joking. She hadn't known about Amy's problems, she just thought the girl was sick from pregnancy. She then understood what Corrie was saying, that she should have helped Amy with that issue rather than use her to plot against Paul.

Fuck! Leanne thought. This really wasn't good.

"The ogre's got a heart, awwwww," Embry said sarcastically, earning a growl from Jared.

"Yeah he's stupid but at least he's doing something good. What the fuck is Leanne doing? _You_ should be helping Amy, _you_ should be fucking doing whatever she wants! I should have hauled your ass over there and made you help us clean that pig sty they live in!" Jared pointed his finger at Leanne, making her feel nervous. Jacob and Quil nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know this when I talked to her!" she defended herself.

"That's not an excuse," Jacob said. "You know now. What you did was wrong and you should try to make amends. That's just a little kid, you used him and you took advantage of his mother when she's in a serious state of illness." Jacob couldn't help but think about Nessie and Bella. They were lucky to have had a strong support system or Bella wouldn't be alive right now.

"I didn't mean to take advantage of her in a bad way, I did help her," Leanne said softly.

"By extorting money from Paul?!" Jared shrieked.

"Well now we understand why Paul wants nothing to do with you," Quil said with a sigh and it made a pain rise in Leanne's chest. "You were really reckless, girl. It's a good thing he bought everything for her rather than gave her the money, she could have used it for drugs!"

Leanne swallowed thickly, she felt a little sick to her stomach at the thought. Sam felt sick too. He hadn't understood properly, he _was_ blind. Paul had every right to leave.

"You need to apologize, make this right with Amy at least Leanne, you owe it to her," Leah spoke up. "I know how you feel about Paul and Corrie, and I don't think anyone here can tell you how to feel about what happened, no matter what any of us thinks about it. You said it's over with you guys, then good, that's finished. But _this_ was too much. You were wrong. So help Amy - babysit for her, clean the place, do whatever it would take to get her on her feet! You offered to help her by getting Paul, but this is the real help she needs."

"Agreed," Jacob spoke up, followed by Jared and all the other wolves in echo.

Leanne turned her eyes to Sam and Embry then.

"They're right…" Sam nodded with a grimace of a smile. "We're protectors not destroyers of the tribe, so you have to help her."

"Of course we'll have to talk to the Council first!" Embry snorted.

"No we don't Emb, this doesn't need their imput. Leanne has to do what's right, she can't be sheltered from this! This is the least she can do to prove her loyalty to the pack." Jacob argued.

"Yeah the pack hasn't settled this yet – especially with Paul and Corrie gone! We have a say in this too!" Seth reinforced with a childish pout.

"Do this and I _might_ be able to call you my pack sister someday," Jared decided.

"Yeah!" Quil seconded, followed by Seth and the others. They all looked at her expectantly and Leanne tensed up.

Zack reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He hadn't said a thing thus far, just quietly observing. They'd become friends, so his only role here was to support Leanne through this. But he could only hope that she'd do the right thing.

Leanne turned and looked into Zack's big hazel eyes and saw how much he wanted her to do this.

She had no choice. As much as Leanne tried to act like she didn't need anybody, she didn't like being the outcast; and now that Paul was gone they would only hate her more. Leanne knew that she couldn't live like that, she couldn't stand to be shut out from the pack, her brothers.

She also couldn't forget that Corrie had threatened her about regretting all of this someday. Leanne grew up in a superstitious home, maybe it was time to consider her karma. She'd messed up, big time, and now she had to fix it.

Leanne looked at everyone around her and sighed. "Okay, you're right. I'll help her."

XXXXXXXX

Leanne was about to be off of her ban from Sam's house next week, just before Christmas. She hadn't been so bothered by it these days as she spent most of her time with Zack now. She tutored him every Sunday or they met up to study at the library sometimes. The younger pups were trying to pull their grades up while Leanne was catching up with all her assignments. Senior year was killing her but she made time to help them out.

Sometimes it was as if she and Zack had grown up together. They shared a lot of the same tastes in movies and music and Zack was actually a good student. Leanne had to remind herself often that he was two years younger when he goofed off with the other wolves and annoyed her. She was just glad to have a friend that didn't bother her about talking, who didn't psycho-analyze her or remind her of what happened. The other younger guys were taking his lead too, and avoided the topic of Paul altogether. Leanne was more grateful than he could know. It was only Jared, Jacob, Quil, Paul and sometimes Sam that she made sure to avoid as often as possible. Embry was actually jealous of her relationship with Zack, and it made her feel special. She'd gone from having zero male support in her life to having these guys. She'd even met Tiffany Call and Sheila Uley, Sam's aunt, _their_ aunt.

Before reporting to the clinic for more of what Leanne called 'punishment work,' she was meeting Leah up for a coffee at the cafe in Forks to get some girl time.

"So what's up? It's been a while since we talked – other than the meeting the other day I mean." Leah had started working shifts at the local bookstore and the convenience store whenever Embry or Quil were too busy to take their shifts. She was happy to start saving money. Lately she'd been thinking a lot about her future too. Seeing Paul move on with his life had given her hope that it was possible to not be with any pack, to stop phasing and just follow her heart.

"Yeah, I been busy with school and the Council duties. I hear you got a job?" Leanne fiddled with a napkin, trying to relax.

"Yeah just bookstore stuff, nothing major but it pays."

"Congrats, Leah."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to be tutoring from January. Since Zack and the guys have picked up in their work they've been telling their friends. I don't work the diner anymore it would be a good idea rather than spending all my time on them for free."

"I see you and Zack have gotten close?" Leah picked up, keeping her voice nonchalant.

"We're just friends, don't get excited."

"I wasn't, just asking."

"Well, he's been a good friend, he keeps me distracted. I tend to behave."

"Hmmm, you know I should have thought about that. If only I could stand one of these morons in La Push longer than ten minutes," Leah smirked.

"Yeah, I recommend it. It's nice not thinking about feelings, and just doing shit."

"Like what?" Now _this_ picked up Leah's attention!

"Watch movies, listen to music, order in pizza."

"Aren't you supposed to be on _punishment?_ When do you find the time to do this in addition to community service at the nursing home, the clinic, center and whatever else they make you do?" As far as Leah knew the elders had been rotating Leanne to different places that needed volunteers on the Rez.

"Well, we take a study break on the weekends!" Leanne said defensively, her voice raising an octave to Leah's amusement. "Yeah I'm busy but Zack always needs help studying and I have to study so we just do it together when I'm free. I'd rather do that than be alone."

"You sure you don't like him?"

 _"Positive._ They always leave so I'm not going to feel anything for anyone," Leanne muttered bitterly.

"Who always leaves?"

"Men in my life?" Leanne scoffed.

"Oh. Well you're getting older now and you need to learn to depend on yourself for love first. Trust me, THAT is the lesson to glean from all that has happened. I need you to trust me on this one. Focus on you until you imprint or fall in love."

"Trust me, I am focusing on me. But I don't want to imprint, I don't even look guys in the eyes."

Leah laughed hard at that. "You've gotta look them in the eyes, imprint and get it over with! Hell, we deserve to be happy and get some good sex in while we're at it. Sometimes I think that's what I miss the most with…" Then Leah stopped herself and blushed profusely.

"I didn't realize you wanted to imprint?" Leanne smirked, letting that last comment slide.

"One day he'll come along and I'll be okay with it. But I just wanna get out of here, go to college and live my life. I'm gonna date every guy that asks me out."

Leanne bowed, sadly recalling that this had been her plan before going wolf. Leah sounded so optimistic. "I hope I can raise enough for school."

"You can still do the things you need to do to get out of this place! And you don't need men to do any of that stuff okay? Do it for _you,_ not for them. Do it _in spite_ of them."

"Maybe we can go together?" Leanne found herself asking, taking a sip of coffee to hide her blush.

"You know what, why the fuck not? We need to stick together –we're two of a kind." Leah found herself okay with the idea. Starting over and not being alone while doing that, was a good thing.

"I just need to get far away from Paul and Corrie and maybe I can finally stop being such a bitch. I hate that he makes me this way."

"I know what you mean, because once I would have said 'Sam made me this way,' but it's just not an excuse for our behavior. We're bitches because we choose to be, because we'd rather be that than blubbering buffoons who've fallen apart. "

After laughing for a few seconds Leanne bit the bullet and asked, "Do you think I should apologize to them?"

"Don't do it if you don't mean it. And I don't think Paul wants to hear anything you have to say anyway. But if you mean it, you should definitely say it. And if it bothers you, say it whether or not you mean it."

Leanne thought about Paul's amazing, naked body in the forest and shuddered. He didn't want her, and she didn't want to apologize to them because she still hated him for it. So no, she didn't mean it. But maybe one day very soon she would. Leanne was actually counting on that, to be free of this burden, the consequences of what she'd attempted to do.

"One day I want to apologize…I'm just not there yet…"

"And that's why you're going to help yourself along by taking care of Benjamin. Have you heard from Amy yet?"

"She really doesn't want me to help her. She said no to Sam and Embry, but she called me last night and told me I could come over when she starts her shift at the diner next year. She would only call when necessary though. When I stopped working Paul's mother took my shift, now they got it for Amy."

"That's good. Really good."

Leanne nodded. She wondered how Leah had made amends with Emily. They didn't have much of a relationship in her opinion. "I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face."

"This is just a small step in the right direction, don't try to accomplish everything in one day. Just give Amy time to trust you.

"I don't expect anything from her, I don't blame her for hating me at all. If she just wants to sever ties I'm great with that."

"No Leanne, that is running, that is hiding from your mistakes! You've gotta face it all so you can get past it. If we leave together you need to have your shit settled by then. We are _not_ running away, we are _moving on_ with our lives. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Leah knew she was being harsh but Leanne needed to face facts, she needed to push aside the anger so that she could feel sorry for what she did and make things right. Hiding away with Zack was not going to get her conscience right.

"Okay okay _Boss."_ Leanne muttered miserably. She was so tired of people preaching to her on her faults, but of course she couldn't deny that Leah was right.

"Just help her and apologize, definitely apologize whether or not you mean it, I think she needs it. Letting her say her piece is part of her recovering process so listen to her and accept it all. And babies are easy once you follow the four b's: bottle, burp, bath, bed, don't sweat it."

Leanne nodded and repeated the mantra. She'd definitely keep that in mind.

"Just be positive - but you should probably still hope that she doesn't try to kill you in your sleep."

"Har har," Leanne said and swiped at Leah's arm.

"Just fucking behave Leanne and this will all soon be a distant memory. Life is changing."

Leanne pondered her words for a minute. "You know, you'd actually make a good shrink."

"You think so?" Leah was rather intrigued by Leanne's observation. She had been thinking of doing something medical just not a doctor. Maybe that would be an area she could explore.

"Yeah, just keep lots of tissues on hand for your patients."

Leanne laughed then as she waited a few seconds for Leah to get her joke and glare in her direction.

"That reminds me, they've got senior's bingo night coming up and I have to help," Leanne groaned. "I swear if they make me take anyone to the bathroom I'll die."

"Don't worry, I'm volunteering too, and so is Amy. Mom told me the Council decided that since Paul helped her out with the job or whatever, she has to help the community as part of her rehab," Leah said.

"So I guess I'll talk to her before I babysit then." Amy wasn't starting work until the New Year.

"Yeap, you can try to just break the ice a little."

"I guess."

Leanne knew she'd have to face the music sooner or later anyhow, no matter how much she or Amy stalled.

Even though she pissed her off sometimes, speaking with Leah made Leanne confident that there were good things left in store for her after all if she really left La Push. Leanne was getting to a point where she'd be ready to let go of the past and all the men who had let her down. It was exciting to think about, to dream about.

XXXXXXX

Meeting Amy at bingo night was beyond awkward.

"Hi," Leanne said quietly, observing Amy's appearance so that she could confirm all that she'd heard from Leah. Amy was a little pale and had sunken eyes with dark circles. Her hair and clothes were okay though, as if she'd made the extra effort to get dressed. She was still a cute girl.

"Hi." Amy said curtly and with no emotion.

"How are you feeling?"

Amy shot her a suspicious look, "Why the heck would you care?"

"I just do. I know what I did was really wrong Amy, and…" Leanne took a gigantic breath. "I'm sorry for making you do that to Paul."

Amy stopped sharing out the cups which Leanne was pouring water into and looked her dead in the eye. "You're seriously apologizing to me right now?"

"Yeah I am."

Amy shook her head. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that."

"You don't have to do anything , I don't expect you to. And I'm going to help you with your son, I want to help. I know it was fucked up and I want to make amends." Leanne felt for the first time like if it was true, like if this was suddenly the most necessary thing in the world for her to do.

"Um, okay. Look, I was a mess – _am_ a mess, I thought it was a great way to get out of my situation. I should have gotten a job or something or let the nurses at the clinic help me. Instead I chose to extort money from Paul. I was just as wrong as you were for agreeing to do it. So I mean, we're both fucked up right?"

"I guess…" Leanne shrugged and continued pouring.

"Paul's gonna be my guardian for Ben in case I fuck things up and I can't take care of him, so something good actually came out of all this..."

Leanne stopped pouring and looked at her. "I heard, and I'm shocked."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm shocked that his precious imprint let you do that."

"His what?" Amy looked at her as if she was nuts.

"What the fuck did I say?" Leanne scoffed and waved her hand as if she had no clue. "I mean girlfriend."

"Uh…okay?" Amy had never heard the word _imprint_ before.

"Anyways so Corrine was fine with that?" Leanne continued pouring the waters as Amy took charge of the cups. The other volunteers were busy coming and taking them out on trays. Old people apparently needed a lot of water or something. It was weird but Leanne was happy to be in the kitchen because the place was packed. Apparently seniors from Forks were brought over for bingo as the Quileute also went to Forks. This was a special last game of the year.

"Um, not really. She doesn't want me in Paul's life. He promised her he'd only help me get a job then that's it. But I think he sorta loves Ben. I think he really was beginning to believe he was his kid. When I told him the truth it crushed him, he had bonded with Ben immediately. I never thought I could feel so guilty about something. He's been getting my groceries and stuff for the baby, but he never sticks around. When I start getting paid he'll stop helping so much." Amy cleared her throat and Leanne looked up to see tears in the girl's eyes. She could see the fear in them too as Amy stood there with the cups trembling in her hand, staring right back at her. That's when the guilt set in for Leanne.

"I'll be alone," Amy turned away and murmured, thinking Leanne couldn't hear her but she could.

Leanne remembered Paul telling her that she hadn't helped Amy at all, that she'd only made the girl feel worse about her situation because Paul wasn't the father. Without the usual urge to shrink away from physical contact Leanne put the bottle down and pulled Amy into her chest, wrapping her in a bear hug. Being a wolf now she was much taller than Amy's five foot five frame.

Amy stiffened before she relaxed and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't realize what I was doing. I was literally blinded by jealousy. It was all I could eat, sleep or breathe. I wanted to fuck him up, and using your son seemed like the most effective way. I just thought it was the perfect plan because you could actually pull it off." Leanne could smell the strawberries in Amy's hair but there was another baby scent that was really appealing to the wolf as well.

Amy stepped away from Leanne and looked at her suspiciously. "You're really warm, are you sick or something."

"Nah, it's just how I am I guess."

"Well you should get that checked out."

Leanne shook her head. "Trust me it's cool."

They continued to share out the last of the water cups. Now it was time for prune juice and the sandwiches which Emily had sent over earlier. She was inside helping as well, her job was to work at the tables with the players. The Council had really gone all out for tonight.

"I used my son too you know? That's what I think is the worst part of it. I'm his mother, I shouldn't have done that no matter what an ass his real father is. I don't deserve Paul's kindness and I feel bad about taking things from him. I know he's only doing this because he doesn't trust me not to do something stupid."

Leanne felt horrible too. "I'm sorry I put you in that position Amy…"

"Maybe he didn't deserve what you did…" Amy murmured again thinking Leanne wouldn't hear her.

Leanne once again didn't let on that she heard. Her mind was warring right now. Half of her wanted to scream that he did deserve it while the other half said to shut up because she was a horrible person and needed to admit that Amy was right.

"I never thought you'd be like, apologetic to me," Amy mused, breaking the silence.

Leah nodded and took a deep breath. "It's not easy for me. I still don't know if I could ever say it to Paul or my cousin."

"One day, maybe a long time from now you will, and he'll be ready to hear it, so take your time. At least, that's what they tell me about all my fuck ups."

Leanne was surprised that Amy would say something like that. "Thanks," she said with a solemn smile.

Amy kept her head down but didn't smile back. "You're welcome. And maybe one day I'll forgive you too."

"Okay, I can live with that." Leanne felt bad but she knew she couldn't expect more than that now.

"Good."

Leah was right after all, this was a good small step to make.

Leanne started parceling out the sandwiches and sugar-free muffins while Amy continued with the prune juice. They worked together in a weird silence while the other volunteers worked around them coming in and out of the kitchen.

XXXXXX

A few days later Leanne showed up at Amy's house to babysit Benjamin. Amy was desperate. She had some appointments she couldn't miss and her mother had gone out of town for three days.

The place was neat and tidy although everything on the outside was tattered or old. Leanne didn't realize things were so bad for Amy. The guilt twisted in her gut. She cleared her throat preparing herself to just suck it up once more and then rapped on the door four times. She could hear the baby crying inside and wondered what was wrong.

The door opened and Amy stood there with a small squirming bundle in her arms.

"Hey, come in," she smiled quickly and stepped away, the baby had started to fuss again. Leanne stepped in and followed Amy to the kitchen where she was preparing a bottle. Benjamin started to cry louder and Amy sighed in frustration.

"Okay Mister, your new friend Leanne is here to watch you, so go with her and make nice while Mommy fixes your bottle," Amy walked over and stood in front of Leanne. "Go wash your hands and come take him before we both come apart at the seams."

"Uh, okay!" Leanne rushed to the sink and washed her hands, a frantic tugging in her chest telling her it was most important for her to do this as quickly as possible. She didn't want to keep Benjamin waiting.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Leanne stood in front of Amy, and nervously held out her arms in a weird circle shape. "Like this?" she asked, wide –eyed and anxious to hold her new charge.

"Just support his head," Amy told her slowly with another suspicious glance, placing Ben in Leanne's arms. "What's wrong with you are you high?"

"What? No!" Leanne protested. "It's just nerves, apparently I'm nervous." Leanne didn't know why but her stomach felt as though it had butterflies. She shifted the little fussy bundle in her arms and arranged his blanket so she could see Benjamin's face properly. His eyes were closed but little tears dotted his silky dark lashes. He sniffled and whimpered in protest, trying to suck his thumb.

"Someone's got a little temper!" Leanne cooed as she stripped away the extra layer on the baby. Emily had reminded her of her wolf heat and the need to remember not to overheat Benjamin. He was dressed in a white set that covered his whole body except his hands and head.

"Awww! He's adorable!" Leanne cooed as she felt her heart melt into a huge puddle of love. "He's so beautiful!"

"Thanks! I know, isn't he just the cutest? That rat Jordan was good for one fucking thing." Amy smiled and watched Benjamin with the same affection which made Leanne frown for some reason.

Benjamin started to cry just then and turned a brighter red.

"Alright baby! It's cooling!" Amy cried as she frantically shook the bottle under running water.

"Why are you making him wait so long!" Leanne cried in distress. She needed Ben to be alright.

"Just hold him up and let him kinda sit in your elbows and blow on his face, he likes that!" Amy called over.

Leanne gingerly did what she was told and held Benjamin in front of her face so she could blow on his cheeks. His skin was such a beautiful russet color and he had the sweetest, softest head of black hair which stuck in all directions.

"It's okay Benny -Boo, Annie's here, and I'm gonna take care of you," Leanne whispered adoringly to his face, quietly that only he would hear. She didn't know why she said it, but the words had suddenly flown out of her mouth. The boy had an effect on her she hadn't anticipated.

Benjamin stopped crying upon hearing her voice and yawned. He then opened up his watery brown eyes with another whimper and looked directly into Leanne's own captivated orbs.

She felt the world tilt out of focus. All she could see was this angelic little person in front of her. He was absolutely beautiful. And he was hers. She'd give her life to keep him safe. She'd love him forever. Her heart literally wanted to leap out of her chest and wrap him up in love.

"What?" Leanne blurted as she realized what she'd been thinking. Her eyes widened and heart sped up as she stared at the baby in front of her.

 _NO!_

 _It can't be!_

Benjamin's eyes remained locked with hers and at the horrified expression on her face, he gurgled in delight and smiled, effectively melting her heart all over again.

"See I told you it would work!" Amy said as she came over with her hands extended and a bottle waiting on the counter. "Hand him over, I'll feed him before I go."

As Leanne realized that Amy was about to take the baby from her, her wolf instincts suddenly rose to the surface. She bared her teeth and produced a deafening growl, causing Amy to release her own tiny shriek of horror.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Amy cried, worried that Leanne would hurt her son as she watched her clutch him tightly against her chest.

Benjamin started to fuss again as the tension rose. Leanne didn't want to hurt him but she was scared to let him go. She found herself instinctively coddling him and Benjamin immediately settled, burrowing into her neck seeking warmth.

"Leanne, give me my son!" Amy demanded, not liking that this bitch was bonding with her son after snarling at her!

"I'm sorry for how I acted Amy. I was just messing around," Leanne said with an awkward laugh.

"Messing around? You've got to be kidding me! That was psychotic!"

"It won't happen again!"

"I don't think this whole thing is a good idea…" Amy said uneasily.

"No please! I promise on my life I would never hurt Benjamin, he's totally safe with me. You have to go to now or you'll be late. Look at him, he's fine now okay? I will feed him, I got this," Leanne grabbed the bottle and dashed over to the couch, settling Benjamin in the crook of her elbow. He took the bottle eagerly, making little grunting noises as he drank. Her heart was pounding away in fear that Amy would kick her out. "See? I got this! I'll be on my best behavior from now on, I promise Amy."

The imprintee's mother looked at her skeptically and scowled. "Alright, fine."

With relief, Leanne listened as Amy went through a few do's and don'ts before she left in a rush.

 _Phew!_ She had barely made it out of that one!

Benjamin farted a little, bringing Leanne back to the present.

She had imprinted, on this adorable smelly little guy.

What the hell was she going to do about it? She'd be his nanny until he finally wanted to be with her like Quil and Jake with their imprints. How gross was it to fall in love with someone you wiped poop for as a baby?

Leanne was totally grossed out and completely astounded by the euphoria of imprinting. The undying devotion she felt for this little one had no unit of measure and it was an all new emotion for her that scared her a bit. It was overwhelming so she'd have to actually learn about imprinting from the pack. They wanted her to help Amy and Benjamin, and now it was clear that this was what she had been destined to do.

Paul was right, there was no escaping this, there was no way to refuse the imprint once it happened. No one else mattered more than them and it wasn't something you felt out of malice. It was a consuming type of feeling inside that left little room for anyone else.

 _Paul._ Leanne could actually think about him without it causing her pain! _God bless the imprint!_ Of course he was still totally gorgeous but now she had no desire to want to be with him.

After burping the baby and putting him down to sleep, Leanne thought about everything she had done to get to this point. Her imprinting on Benjamin had a really dark beginning.

She had used Ben for her own gain, she had encouraged his mother to lie about his paternity, she had basically pushed Paul to take responsibility for him. and she'd still ended up without Paul, only to now imprint on the innocent tiny pawn in her game.

 _Dammit! PAUL!_

Paul had been…wonderful to Benjamin in spite of what Leanne had done!

Unfortunately now she owed him her undying gratitude.

 _Fuck!_

She'd never live this down now! She'd have to be nice to Paul, she'd have to show gratitude to him! She'd have to hope that he in turn could be civil since they both would be part of the baby's life now.

Leanne groaned as she thought about the fact that she'd never get away from facing Paul with an apology now. If it weren't for him, Ben might have been taken away from Amy.

All of these things that had happened because of her, how would Leanne live with it now that she truly understood the extent of the damage?

Then the greatest fear popped into her mind.

Would she ever have to tell Ben about it one day?

What would he think of her then?

Could she have imprinted on him only to lose him one day when he realized that she was not worthy of him, that she was a monster?

Leanne sank to the floor in the small hallway, the strength to stand taken straight out of her body along with her breath.

Guilt, fear, love…

And for the first time, instead of anger, tears.

 **A/N: So there you have it. She imprinted on Ben, so she now has to protect and care for him for the rest of her life and she gets to have her own soul mate one day. But how will she ever be worthy of him after what she did? So I think I achieved the perfect punishment and the perfect ending to her sad story of never finding love that wont leave. She will have to wait a long time for her man, but she will be a better person because of it one day. Ben will help her to grow and open up. But she will have to face her past when it's time to tell him the truth. So I hope that satisfies you my readers, too!**


	43. Secrets

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews on the last chapter! Reviews are seriously the best I really appreciate it. Thank you for following and actually liking my story! I've been busy writing and rewriting the last chapters because i have too many ideas about what to do with the characters to tie up all loose ends. But I'm trying to go simpler now and reduce the drama even though i wrote some pretty good stuff. Hope you like this chapter too.**

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

This Chapter is Rated M

Corrie

I still couldn't believe that Paul had left the pack. He said that it wasn't really official but given that he had handed Embry his spot and didn't plan to go back anytime soon I knew that meant it was over. I was worried but Paul seemed relieved, it was obviously important to him that he put the wolf behind him and I wanted to support him on that, but I wasn't ready to let Bullet go. He was _my_ Protector, _my_ wolf.

"I'll always protect you baby, you don't need to worry about that," Paul was saying after I told him how I felt.

"He's such a beautiful wolf, I'll miss seeing him. I already do. Bullet represents so much of my first memories of you, of us, Paul."

Paul looked at me with kindness and love and pulled me into an embrace. "I know, I'm sorry honey. But at least you got _me_ right?"

He threw me a lop-sided grin and I nodded. "I guess you'll do."

"Ha!" he barked in surprise then started tickling me on my stomach.

We were currently on my bed, that chilly Monday evening after the Leanne fiasco. Paul had just come up from work and the gym in Port Angeles. He'd stopped by to check on me and to eat dinner. I had cooked again – a simple spaghetti meal, but he had made me promise to call him over no matter what I made to eat. Who knew that a simple thing like making a meal for your wolf could bring you so much closer? No wonder the entire pack loved Emily so much!

I sighed at the thought of not being able to call him my _wolf_ at all.

"Corrie, whatever happens won't be a bad thing okay? Nothing's wrong with me being one hundred percent Paul from now on."

"I know," I muttered.

But I was connected to that part of him as much as his human side. It was the wolf that had imprinted on me. Would our imprint break if he stopped phasing?

That thought made me even more anxious.

My phone made a ping to say I got a text message. I grabbed it from my desk and popped it open expecting something from Val, but instead I saw a message from Marlon.

" _Miss you_ " it read.

I gasped and pressed delete immediately.

 _Why would he do that!_

"You okay?" Paul looked up at me from his own phone. His two-toned brown eyes swept over my face looking for the answer.

I couldn't help but smile and voice my thought. "Paul Lahote I bet most girls dropped those panties just because of those eyes."

A lazy grin stretched across his face as he watched me climb on top of him so that I was straddling his pelvis. Paul's large hands grabbed my hip bones and squeezed as he pressed his groin up onto me.

"Maybe. I'd like to think it's the smile though," he admitted with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. "Okay next topic, I don't need to think about all the women who've touched what's mine."

"Good, cause none of them touched me as good as you do," Paul reached up and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me down to kiss him.

I moaned and immediately fell against him so that he was able to roll me onto my back and take control. His warm tongue teased my neck while one of his hands played with a nipple. I was writhing in pleasure beneath him, my hands grasping his back and butt, pressing him into me.

Paul groaned and rolled off of me, sitting up at the side of the bed in one fluid motion.

I knew the drill. A second later I heard the footsteps and my mother appeared at the door.

"Your Dad will be home soon Corrie. Maybe Paul should head out," she said with a smile then continued walking.

"Thanks Mrs. Redbird," Paul answered for me, standing and turning to look at me as I rose to my knees and scuttled across the mattress to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Paul leaned over to kiss me good night. I knew he had some stuff to do at home so I wouldn't see him later.

"See what wolf ears can do? And you want to give it up?" I teased.

"We'll be in our own place come summer Corrie, we won't need to hide."

 _Grrr,_ I hated that he was right about that.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too."

We stared into each other's eyes with goofy grins before Paul squeezed me tightly.

"Later babe."

"Bye."

I watched him walk out of my room and listened til I heard him drive off, basking in the glow of Paul's undying love for me.

But now that he was gone my mind immediately ran back to what happened a few minutes ago.

 _Why the heck would Marlon do that?_

XXX

Jacob came to see me the next day, rescuing me from boredom and this Government paper I have to write before school starts. We went to the pizzeria to grab a slice since he was hungry. Of course we talked about what happened with Leanne, what was said at the pack meeting and he let me know that Leanne was to help Amy care for Benjamin.

"So in addition to Amy and Ben, now I have to add Leanne _back_ into the equation? It's only been two days Jake!" I rubbed my forehead, trying to calm the level of freak-out coming on.

"I'm sure she will keep away from Paul. Don't think about it like that."

"He left the pack so he wouldn't have to deal with her Jake, he's going to freak out!"

"I know, but they won't have to be there at the same time, she's just going to babysit or whatever."

"I just don't want him to get angry and hurt her."

"He won't, I'll talk to her and Sam and stress how important it is that she not go there when Paul is around – but Corr you know Paul doesn't hang around there much so stop fussing alright? Nothing bad will happen."

I nodded and sighed, defeated. "Okay, you're right."

I watched Jake happily chomping away on his pizza. We were yet to talk about his imprint.

"So you imprinted and didn't tell me!" I started.

A cheesy grin broke on his face. "Yeah, sorry."

"How is it going? It must be weird since she's a…baby?" I didn't know what to call the vampire baby girl.

"She's not a regular baby. She can talk to you using her thoughts."

"What!" I'd never heard of such a thing.

"Well, Edward can read minds and Bella blocks people out from her mind so I guess it would only be natural that Nessie have a mind gift too. Hers is that she can put her thoughts into your mind."

"Wow. That's freaky!"

"I know, but it's cool. She can communicate with us that way so we know what she wants or how she feels."

"So what does it feel like, having her as your imprint?"

"Well, apart from the fact that her family is a bunch of leeches, and that I was in love with her mother up until the day she was born…it feels great. She loves me, she wants me there as much as she wants her parents. It feels good to be needed – of course I still have to share that part with Edward but at least she's not his mate this time."

"Awww, Jake," I reached over and tousled his hair.

"But there's _one_ thing…" a dark shadow crossed his face. I looked at him questioningly so he would continue. "She's growing way too fast. She's like a toddler already and she's barely weeks old. We don't know what this means…the vamps have never encountered a hybrid before. They never knew it was possible since they're technically living dead."

"So she'll just keep growing?"

"We don't know. All I can think about is that she'll grow up really fast and get old and die, I'll never have much time with her." Jacob dropped his pizza and wiped his mouth and sighed. "I might lose her," he muttered.

"Oh Jake I'm sorry, try not to worry okay? Maybe she'll stop growing or something. If she's half vampire maybe this is just part of her gifts?" I didn't know what to say but I wanted to comfort my friend.

Jacob looked at me with a curious look on his face. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she'll just hit a limit and stop growing right? Maybe it's the blood diet."

I nodded enthusiastically, trying not to be openly grossed out by the fact that the baby drinks blood. "Quil is gonna hate you if you get your girlfriend faster than he does."

Jacob laughed heartily then, the dark mood lifted. "I should bet money on it."

I laughed and shook my head. "You would think of something like that wouldn't you?"

"Corrie?"

At the sound of my name my head immediately whipped around and the smile vanished. It was Marlon, standing behind me as he leaned on the chair at the next table.

"What are you doing here?" I replied, shakily.

"Well Mr. Dinsley lifted my ban so I'm grabbing my usual daily milkshake." He raised and shook his cup. "I _am_ one of his best customers." His lips parted in a lazy, smug grin and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Marlon sent a curious look over at Jacob and then met my eyes again. _I'd_ bet he was probably wondering if Jake was Paul's replacement.

"You got my message?" he asked, then sipped on the milkshake in his hand. As usual he was in an expensive tracksuit and Jordans.

"Um yeah," I swallowed and avoided the raised eyebrow Jake gave me.

"I was hoping we could talk over the break. I really need to clear some stuff up with you."

Jacob growled and I shot him a warning glance.

"Um, I'm not sure if that is a good idea. We're not supposed to be talking, remember?"

"But it's important, I just want to make amends, please Corr. Things can't keep going on like this."

I shifted uncomfortably in the chair now as knots formed in my stomach. He used that tone of voice which made me feel ill – the one that expressed that he cared about me more than I wanted him to. I couldn't meet his eyes and tell him no. I really didn't want to talk to Marlon at all. A flashback of him squeezing my arms and trying to kiss me made me squeeze my eyes shut and grasp the table. I hadn't thought about that in a while.

"Maybe you should back off, I wouldn't want to disturb the chief on this fine day," Jacob spoke up then and I was relieved immediately. Exhaling I opened my eyes and Jake winked at me to make me relax.

"No reason to call the chief big guy, but he wouldn't be against me wanting to settle things with her. He understands my position," Marlon couldn't help but have this cocky way about him.

 _His position?_

"But it's not happening now so don't text her, don't talk to her and get lost!" Jake stood up with fists clenched. I shrank back in case he swung at Marlon. I actually wanted to ask Marlon what he meant just now but held my tongue. I didn't want him to confuse curiosity with affection.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch dude," Marlon scoffed as he backed away. "See you around Corrine," Marlon still smiled at me before he turned walked out the door.

I turned to Jacob and thanked him.

"No prob, but good luck telling your wolf about t _h_ at," Jacob smirked.

"There's nothing to tell Jake, Paul doesn't need to know about a conversation that will never happen."

"So you're not considering letting him have a chance to 'make amends'?" he air quoted.

"No, I – I don't think that he really wants to just say he's sorry."

"You think that prick still wants you?" Anger flashed in my friend's eyes and I said "Yes."

"Did he do something?"

"That text he's talking about? It said ' _miss you_.'"

Jacob shook his head and 'tsked'. "He's like fucking Mike Newton, doesn't know when to quit!"

I giggled. "How do you know Mike?"

"He was obsessed with Bella. Cullen had it worse because he could actually read his pathetic perverted thoughts about her."

"Eeewwww," I shivered and wrinkled my face in disgust.

"Exactly," Jacob grimaced.

"I'll text him and let him know I don't want to meet but that I appreciate the sentiment."

Jacob nodded. "If he persists let me know, hell, let _Paul_ know. You shouldn't keep secrets, remember? It only leads to trouble, you both should know that by now."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, thanks for the reminder."

Of course he was right! But I was handling this myself.

"Plus I don't think you can talk to him at all, you freaked out for a sec there, Corr." Jacob watched me with concern.

I covered my face with my hands and said, "I know. It just reminded me of what happened, right down that hallway…" I pointed to the spot where Marlon had hurt me with a sigh.

"Sorry, kid," Jake reached over and squeezed me affectionately.

"It's alright, I'm fine now. Now that he's off his ban I probably won't come here anymore – this was actually the first time I came since…"

"Thank God for delivery, right?" Jake cracked a smile to cheer me up. He had such kind eyes, they instantly settled my nerves. There was something about my closest guy-friend that reminded me of Paul, a kind of connection that I couldn't name. I wondered if it was because I was the mate of another wolf.

I sighed and looked outside the window, bringing my mind back to the situation at hand.

Marlon had caught me off guard and I hadn't handled it well. At least with school there are people around us to act like buffer zones, I stayed out of the areas where he tended to be except for the gym where we both have practice. At least it's on different days.

"I can beat him up if you want, since Paul can't touch him?"

I giggled. "Thanks for the offer Jake, I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled at me then, in all his macho cuteness. I rolled my eyes and we decided to pay the bill and head out. He of course wanted to see his Nessie.

That night Paul came to sleep with me for a while. We had seen each other yesterday but I was missing him extra bad. After Marlon's whole appearance I just wanted to be comforted.

"How will your wolf heat comfort me if you're no longer a wolf?" I whined. "I'll always have to dress warm and have blankets and jackets when you kill him off." I pouted as I snuggled into Paul's side more.

He chuckled quietly and turned his head to kiss my hair. "I'll still keep you warm baby, I promise. I got _skillz."_ It was my turn to giggle in a whisper.

Paul took his finger tips and started tracing my skin which made me shiver. "I know you will miss him, but we'll still be us baby, we'll still be totally in love and happy."

"What if the imprint goes away too?"

Paul immediately shifted so we could look each other in the face.

"We're soul mates, we're bonded for life no matter what - the wolf's imprint just helped us find each other. Don't ever doubt that I'm yours, _please._ Do you hear me Corr? I'll never leave you. I love you more than my own life."

"Promise?" I whimpered, feeling the warm tears slide into my hairline.

"I swear on everything," Paul crashed his lips to mine, dragging me beneath his body. I opened my legs so that he could press his groin against mine. He was only in boxers while I was in a tank top and boy shorts. There wasn't much fabric between us so he knew I was already soaking wet for him.

"Mmmm," I hummed with delight as his touches warmed me inside. Was there a greater feeling than having his strong warm arms around me? Oh yes there was, having his lips on my body and him inside me. I wanted him so badly right now.

Paul sucked and bit my bottom lip. "I can smell you baby."

Just the way he said that made me even hornier.

"Paul, I know you don't like to do this when my parents are around but please, I really want you tonight." I just needed that particular closeness with my soulmate to make me feel better. Only being with Paul could set my spirit at ease, make me think less about not telling him about Marlon yet.

Upon hearing my request Paul groaned and kissed me long and hard, our tongues mingling and tasting each other. His hands travelled under my shirt to cup my breasts. He gently pulled my nipple sending an electric shock up and down my body. I moaned which made him kiss me again, silencing me. I knew I needed to be quiet but it was so hard.

He sat back then and pulled my shirt completely off, staring down at my exposed chest. Even in the dark I knew his wolf eyes could see everything. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. I shivered at the tone of his words. I pulled him down to me so that his lips would capture mine again and erase everything bothering me: my parents, my cousin, Benjamin, Amy…Marlon. I just wanted to be in our world not the real one.

His hands explored beneath my waistband and his fingers found my sweet spot and started massaging it. He broke away from my lips and kissed my mark and then sucked each of my nipples on his way down to my thighs. He pulled off my underwear quickly and started to pleasure me with his mouth. In no time I felt the pressure building and I was orgasming around Paul's fingers and mouth. He stuck his clean knuckle between my lips for me to bite so that I wouldn't scream.

"You taste so good baby," his whispered as he finally removed his boxers.

"I want you Paulie," I moaned. His silenced me with another kiss and I heard the condom being applied. We kept them under my mattress since I was the only one to change my sheets.

Paul thrust deep inside of me then stopped, panting heavily into my neck. "Fuck!" he groaned. I knew it was because it felt so good to be joined with me in this way; I felt the same. He started moving again, leisurely as if savoring ever second he was inside the depths of my body. I locked my arms tightly around his neck and tried to control myself. I wanted to moan and scream his name. The feeling was incredible.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear as I sucked his ear lobe and his neck, which I knew turned him on.

"I love you too," he replied breathlessly.

Our momentum picked up and then Paul slid out and flipped me over on my side before spooning me and taking me from behind. He knew I loved this position. I quickly pulled the duvet up to our necks to mask some of the sounds of our movements, skin against skin. As he cupped my breasts, I moved my hips against Paul, his thrusts coming hard and fast now, hitting that spot deep inside that was sure to make me cum again. But we were keeping too much noise so Paul slowed down and took his time, hitting my spot harder and slower which made me quiver with satisfaction. I dug my toes into the bed, unable to stop trembling against him.

I didn't want this feeling to end, it was perfect, it sealed the fullness of our love. I realized then that being like this with Paul would never stop because he didn't phase. I knew I had to stop worrying about all that I would lose. In the end, I was losing nothing that really mattered.

When we both came again the electric heat continued to flow between us and I found myself unable to stop wanting Paul. This was a new feeling, still being so unbelievably horny after two orgasms.

"Again?" he smirked at me and nibbled my neck.

"I think so, you up for it?" I challenged.

"Of course. But I want that thing I like."

I nodded and smiled. He wanted me to do what I did in the forest that day Amy shattered my world.

Paul sat back and spread my legs so that he could enter me after changing condoms. I bent my knees on either side of him and started to move my hips around. I enjoyed watching his head fall backwards as he cursed quietly. When he couldn't take sitting still anymore while I took control, he grabbed my hips and started applying the pressure and I yelped in ecstasy causing his hand to fly to my mouth and cover it until I calmed down and we could continue.

 _"Corrine!"_ he hissed in final warning.

I had no idea how much longer we carried on, but when we were done I was exhausted. Three orgasms total for the both of us – it was amazing that we weren't caught! I really had gotten too loud. That was exactly why Paul preferred us to make love at his house because his mom was never around.

On bandy legs I slipped into the bathroom to use the toilet and got a wet cloth to clean Paul up, moving as quietly as possible since everyone was already sleeping. I carried the rag for Paul. He asked me to risk getting him some water so I snuck downstairs for a cold bottle for us to share, and grabbed a bag of chips cause let's face it, he was probably hungry.

But as I made my way into the kitchen I heard a voice. It was my father, in the laundry room on the phone whispering loudly.

 _"I know, I miss you too. Yes I know, but I can't get away right now. I'll make it up to you, soon, I promise. Okay, I love you too baby._ "

My breath caught in my throat and adrenaline blasted through my body as I dashed up the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could. I flew into my room and locked the door behind me, leaning against it as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Paul whispered. He was in front of me holding my face, searching my eyes desperately. My wolf, ever my protector, my worrier. What would I do without him? Sure enough I needed Paul now more than ever. With what I had just discovered, I was sure my world was about to come tumbling down.

"I think my dad is having an affair."

"What the fuck?" he hissed-whispered.

I explained to him what I'd heard and Paul promised me that no matter what, everything would be okay.

xxx

After crying myself to sleep in Paul's arms I woke up alone feeling like a train-wreck the next morning. It was rather early, but Paul's absence left me cold and miserable so sleep wasn't an option. I wanted to scream and hit my father for his betrayal. I just couldn't believe that he had been walking around deceiving us every day. How long had this been going on? A month, a year? How did he meet this other person? When did they fall in love? Didn't he love my mother anymore? Why not?

I was so extremely disappointed in him. Not only had he let me down by not being supportive of my relationship with Paul, but he had let me down by not being the man I always thought him to be. This was something that could not be forgiven as it was sure to rip our family down the middle.

I felt ultra-sensitive to the situation at hand. This was a big secret I now had to keep, I couldn't just go and tell my mother and blow her life up like that? But I wondered if she knew, if that was why they had been arguing so much since summer.

I needed answers. So I decided to watch my parents carefully. Every expression, every comment, what they did or didn't do, I needed to read between the lines before I said or did anything.

"Morning all," I said sweetly to my parents and brothers who were at the table eating breakfast in pajamas too. They all responded in kind. We were still on school time, rising early for breakfast.

I grabbed some scrambled eggs and toast and a small bowl of cereal for myself. Dad was reading the newspaper, his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Mom was busy packing lunches at the counter.

"So what's the latest Dad? How's work?" I said brightly.

He looked at me over the top of the paper with a confused pout. I hadn't really been happy with him for a long time, so this was a first. "Uh, it's good. Nothing new."

"Wow, that must be boring…"

"No Corrie, it's work."

I shrugged and went back to eating since he wasn't interested in chatting. This might be harder than I'd anticipated.

"Um Corrie, I'm letting you drive the boys today." The twins had a playdate while Connor had a study date with a girl at the library. Apparently Paul had helped my brother get his first date with Penelope and now they were kind of a couple.

"How come?" I was surprised, watching my mother put sandwiches in ziploc bags for them and Dad I presumed.

"I'm exhausted hun, might be coming down with something."

"Oh, alright Mom. I hope you feel better."

"Me too!" Toby piped up, and Connor and Luke seconded at the same time. Joey wasn't around, as usual. We hardly saw him for breakfast on weekdays, he was still sleeping downstairs or at his friend's house. His job didn't start til nine.

Mom finished the lunches as we ate, then headed upstairs. I could see how tired and withdrawn she was. There was no light in her eyes, usually she was so cheerful in the morning. Right now she just looked…defeated. She reminded me of myself when Paul and I were separated. I knew then that there was a big possibility that she knew. My Dad acted like nothing was wrong, not even saying goodbye to his wife. I wanted to slap the newspaper of out his hands and kick him out of the house.

"Well, I'm off. See you guys later!" he jumped up a few minutes later; his steps chipper as he grabbed his keys and lunch bag and slipped out into the garage.

My mother was miserable, completely and totally miserable, and my father was not. Thinking about this made me livid.

"Come on boys," I started to wash the dishes everyone placed in the sink giving myself time to cool off. The boys went back upstairs to get dressed for the day.

"Do you think Mom's okay?" Connor asked me two hours later after I had just delivered the twins to Marshall's house.

I looked over at him to read his expression first. "I dunno she said she was coming down with something."

"She's not happy Corr. You've been in your own world for a while now and you haven't noticed. Maybe you could take the time to notice _now."_

"Trust me, I have. I _have_ noticed…and I'm sorry Conn, for not seeming to care but she told me it was none of my business when I asked."

"Oh. I just wish I knew how to make her happy, that's all." He sighed. I reached over and squeezed his hand. My biggest little brother had a big heart even though he could be weird.

"I'll figure this out, okay? I'll talk to her."

He simply nodded.

After I dropped him off I called Mom and told her I'd be going to Valerie's house. She sounded relieved.

Val and Simon were making out and listening to music in her room when I barged in.

"OH! Sorry!" I slammed the door and stood in the hall, shocked.

"Come in Corr!" Val yelled while laughing. I reopened the door and stepped back into the room. They were sitting up and smiling at me.

"Morning," I called sheepishly.

"Hey," they both said.

They were actually about to watch a movie so I just settled myself on the carpet and joined in. I tried unsuccessfully for the rest of the morning to get my parents out of my head, but I couldn't. I was really worried about my mother. I figured the least I could do was cook so that she could stay in bed. Around eleven thirty I said my goodbyes and made my way home.

I pulled up to the house and let myself in. The place was dead. Was she out?

I quietly went up the stairs and found their bedroom door slightly ajar. Mom was on the bed, pictures strewn around her. She was crying silently and just staring at the photos in her hand.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked as I quietly stepped into the room.

"Corrie! What are you doing home?"

"It's lunch I thought I'd come home and cook since you're not well. What's going on? What did Dad do?"

"How do you know it was him?"

"I'm not blind. You've been arguing a lot, he hasn't been home as much, and he didn't take you on your annual trip. You always go to the managers' conference with him!"

"I wish I could tell you hun, but it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you getting a divorce?" I pushed anyway, needing answers.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because…" I took a deep breath, could I really say it? Could I really tell my mother what I heard? What if she didn't know yet, what if it was something else that had her like this?

"Because what, Corrie? Just spit it out!"

I wanted to, but I was scared. I didn't like being the bearer of bad news.

 _"Corrine?"_

 _Uh oh_ , she used the "don't disobey me" tone.

"Because I heard him on the phone late last night and it sounded like he was talking to another woman! He was saying things he shouldn't say." I blurted everything out then buried my head in my hands.

Mom made a gurgling sound of shock and I peeped at her through my fingers. Her green eyes were wide and red-rimmed. Her brown hair was rolled in a messy bun and her skin was sallow except for a red nose. I saw myself then, how I must have looked when I was upset with Paul. It was a pathetic look and I somehow knew that she had a broken heart.

Had she really lost Dad to another woman?

She stared at me as if still processing everything I had said.

"I'm sorry Mom! I didn't want to say anything, but you're a mess and I couldn't keep it in any longer! I'm really worried about you."

Neither of us spoke for a while.

"When I met your father, I was with someone else…"

I drew in a deep breath, I hadn't expected this reply.

"His name was Derrick." Mom handed me the picture that was in her hand. It was of a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He kinda reminded me of Marlon but nicer. He was handsome and happy, standing next to Mom. She was so young and carefree in this photo, they made a great pair. It was at a sixteenth birthday party and they had noise makers in their mouths.

"We were best friends and in love in high school. But then we went to different colleges. I stayed in Seattle but he went to New York. My parents - and his as well - expected us to be married. It was what I wanted, until I met your father at university."

She sniffed and looked down on the bed at other photos. I realized then that Derrick was in most of the photos – him and Mom and their friends from high school. They clearly had a great time growing up together. I watched as my mother picked up the photos one by one and started putting them into a shoe box. I didn't try to help, as I could see that it was not desired.

"Something about your father I couldn't ignore. He was tall and dark and mysterious in that brooding mysterious way, a lot like Paul. He had a certain anger at the world that I found intriguing. I wanted to be there for him, I was passionate about him. I wanted to share in his dreams, make him happy because he seemed to need it from someone. Of course my family was devastated, so were Derrick and his parents when I told them I was pregnant and marrying Clark. I dropped out of school and well, you know the rest." She chuckled pessimistically then and I shivered.

Her telling them that must have been the hardest thing she'd ever done.

What had happened to the girl in those photos? Was she now filled with regrets after learning that Dad was cheating? Did she wonder if Derrick would have been the better husband?

"I never kept in contact with him, but Mother always made mention of him and his family whenever she hears news. He did well for himself. He stayed in New York and eventually got married after starting his own electronics company. I never saw Derrick again, but I always wished that I didn't have to lose him as a friend at least. He always meant a lot to me…" she just stared at her hands for a minute in silence.

"Oh." I didn't know where this story was going now as it related to Dad.

"He died. He died a few months ago in a plane crash. That's why your father and I have been arguing, because he's upset that I have been mourning for my first love, the man he basically stole me away from."

"Oh my god! Mom! That's terrible!" I drew her in for a hug and rubbed her back, just like Paul did to me.

"It's his birthday today, and it just really upset me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I whispered. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if Paul died.

"I've always loved your father, very much, don't get me wrong, but Derrick always held a special place in my heart. He was a good friend, we got along so well, we always had a great time. It wasn't just about romance, we were young and had no cares in the world. I just wish I could have talked to him one last time. He didn't deserve to die like this, to go so young."

"Mom, I'm soo sorry." The guilt of what I had just done weighed heavy on me. I had just made a horrible situation worse. Why didn't I look at the pictures first before opening my big mouth!

"Corrine, thank you for telling me about your father. I didn't know about the affair, but I'm not blind. I've been suspicious. He's been acting differently for a while. But I've been too heartbroken over Rick's death to care. Your father has changed, or should I say, I have begun to see who he truly is in the last few months. Maybe he has used my grief to justify his actions, he thought I was so wrapped up in it that I didn't notice his behavior."

"What are you going to do Mom?"

"I don't know yet. Honestly, I'm so broken inside, I don't even know how to feel right now. Maybe I've lost the only two men I've ever loved. Maybe this is the wake-up call I needed to finally put myself first and find something that is my own."

When all the pictures were secure in the box, Mom reverently closed the lid and carried it over to her closet where she pushed it in among her other shoe boxes. It was now hidden in plain sight.

"I'm really sorry I opened my big mouth. I made you feel worse," I mumbled, picking at my nails.

"No it's okay. It's better to know now. Thank you for telling me, don't worry about it honey. I'll handle it."

I nodded obediently and got up to leave when Mom closed herself in the bathroom and turned the shower on. I went down to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, while the weight of what I'd done crashed down on my shoulders. I pulled my cell out from my back pocket and dialed Paul with shaky hands.

 _"Hey babe, everything alright?"_

"Paulie?" I sobbed, the tears running quickly now.

" _What happened!_ " he frantically shouted into the receiver.

"I just told Mom about Dad!"

" _Oh fuck! Babe!"_ he chided me gently. " _Why did you tell her now?_ "

"Cause she was upset and I assumed it was because of Dad! I shouldn't have gotten involved! I feel so horrible! She didn't know!"

" _Shit! Where are you Corr?"_

"Home."

 _"I'll come by straight after work okay?"_

"Okay." I knew Paul would miss his training for me and felt bad for that, but I needed him so much.

" _Love you, try not to think about it right now. We'll talk later._ "

"Love you too, bye." I pressed end and looked out onto the backyard.

As much as I felt that it was right for Mom to know what my father was doing behind her back, I couldn't shake the guilty feeling pooling in my stomach.

It didn't feel good to tell a secret that wasn't mine to reveal.

I busied myself with baking a macaroni pie, salmon and stir-frying vegetables. YouTube was my new best friend for tutorials even though I always called Grammie for her recipes. I knew that however she made these dishes, it would have more of a Quileute spin to it and that's what I wanted to perfect. I'd even gone out to the exotic foods store in town to get a couple seasonings we didn't have to make it just right. I thought that I had picked up cooking pretty well. It really was like math or science – you had your ingredients, you followed the method and you got the result.

"Thanks for cooking, smells delicious." Mom told me when I popped into her room to check on her afterwards.

"It's the least I could do Mom." The tears instantly pooled in my eyes again.

"Don't cry, you didn't do anything wrong. Your father deserved to have his secret discovered. If I wasn't so busy crying over Rick I would have figured it out myself." She pouted and sighed.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Talk to your father," I could tell she was nervous about that. I was too.

"What do you think's gonna happen? Will you divorce him?"

"I honestly don't know…" she glanced down at her wedding bands and slid them across her skin. "I just need to figure it out I guess…"

I nodded. "Well, I'll be in my room working on that devil-sent Government paper til it's time to pick up the boys. Paul said he'll stop by after work."

"Alright hon."

I went back to my room and closed the door quietly. I couldn't help but cry just a little. My parents were now going to be in a _very_ bad place and there was no telling what my father would do. Did that woman mean more to him than us?

After picking up my rowdy siblings I stopped at the parlor and bought us all ice-cream cones.

"What's with the special treatment?" Connor asked, suspicious of my behavior. He knew I was being a miser with my babysitting money. I was saving for my new life with Paul or school or our wedding – basically whatever I would need the money for.

"Can't a big sister do something nice for her brothers?" I tried to plaster on my best smile but it was hard.

"Ice-cream before dinner is the best!" Luke piped up with an enthusiastic nod from his twin. They were both already smeared in white and pink colors.

I didn't mind spending my babysitting money if it meant that my brothers had something sweet before they tasted the sour. Hopefully they wouldn't find out before my parents could talk and come to an agreement. I also felt extremely responsible for messing up everything for us – and right before Christmas too!

 _Crap I need to go shopping._ I made a mental note to arrange a trip with Val.

When we got home Dad was already there. He shouldn't be home this early and I immediately worried. Mom had probably called him and told him what I said.

"Wait here boys, don't come out til I tell you to," I commanded my three brothers. They all looked at me as if I was crazy.

"But whyyyyy?" Toby whined.

"Because I said so! Just listen to me boys, okay?"

They all nodded miserably at me. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door and stepped inside. As soon as I did I heard the yelling coming from upstairs and lots of banging noises. With my heart in my throat I rushed up the stairs two at a time.

I found my father screaming at my mother as she threw his clothes into suitcases that lay open on the bed.

"You think I'm supposed to just stay here and let you do this to me? After all I've done for you? After all I gave UP for YOU?" Mom shrieked.

"Oh your precious Rick? Right? Well he's DEAD Julia! Get over it!"

"Don't you DARE talk about him! He would have been a better husband to me than you ever were, you selfish, heartless BASTARD! I don't want to see your face, Clark! I want you to get OUT!"

"This is MY HOUSE! You can't _make_ me go ANYWHERE!" My father ripped his pants out of my mother's hands and grasped her shoulders, shaking her violently. Her head bobbed around like she was one of those bobble heads.

I gasped. "Dad!" I yelled from the doorway.

My parents turned to me and Mom shrugged out of his arms.

"Corrie where are your brothers?" she asked. Her face was tear-streaked and she looked just as disheveled as she did this morning, maybe worse.

"In the van still, I told them to wait until I got back."

"Take them and go to your grandmother's, pack everything they'll need for a night."

"WHAT? You are NOT sending my children to La Push!"

I really didn't want to go to La Push either - not by Grammie's anyways.

"Corrie, just do as I say, _please!"_

I nodded and turned away. I hastily packed night clothes, my toiletries, underwear and a different sweater for tomorrow. I went to my brothers' rooms and packed them clothes for tomorrow and their toiletries as well. I lugged everything downstairs, wondering about food, so I decided to grab whatever we would need and pack them into one of mom's shopping bags. I dragged everything to the door in time to see Paul pulling up, his face a mask of worry.

"Corrie!" he called out to me, jogging up the driveway to relieve me of the bags. "What are you doing baby?" he quickly kissed me and moved to the trunk of the minivan. My brothers opened their doors asking a bunch of questions but I ignored them.

"Stop letting the heat out of the van!" I yelled instead.

"We're going to Grammie's for the night," I turned to Paul.

"Seriously?"

"Mom and Dad are having it out as we speak…"

"Shit, okay, I'll follow you up there."

I nodded but once the trunk was packed I threw myself into his arms, locking my hands around his waist. Paul quickly wrapped his warmth around me, rubbing circles into my back to calm me down.

"It's all my fault," I sobbed.

"No it isn't. You didn't ask your father to do this to your family, it's better she knows," he whispered.

I looked up at him then, so relieved to have him here to take care of me. "What would I do without you Lahote?"

"Hmmmm, I'll get back to you on that one." He flashed me my favorite crooked smile. "Come on let's get going sweetheart."

"I made us dinner, I want to give you some since we probably will eat at Grammie's instead." I had barely remembered the food in the oven. Paul followed me to the kitchen, my brothers were yelling from inside the van but again we ignored the impatient brats. I was also stalling for time, I didn't want to tell them what was going on.

I had just finished wrapping him a big plate when we heard thumping on the stairs. Paul stiffened and enveloped my waist protectively.

" _What are you doing here_?" my father's irate voice jumped me out of my skin.

"I came to check on Corrie," Paul answered coolly.

"Get away from her, you hear me!"

But I only latched onto Paul as he said that.

"You've turned my daughter into a little _whore!_ I don't want you anywhere near her! This has got to stop!" Dad was right up in our faces now.

"Don't call her that!" Paul shouted, trembling slightly.

"Paul don't," I whispered. It hurt to hear my father speak to me that way but I wouldn't dwell on that right now.

"Corrine! Get to your room!" My father pointed back to the stairs but I made no move to go.

I'd never seen my father more livid. Veins were popping out of his temples and he was shaking a little just like Paul would. Beads of sweat coated his face and his work clothes were rumpled.

Mom came running down to us. "Don't scare the kids Clark!"

Seeing that I wasn't budging my father went outside to the minivan and threw open the door. "Boys! Get inside!" We had all followed him out there.

"NO! Boys, stay in the car! You're going to Grammie's for the night!" Mom objected, trying to pull the door shut. They were fighting over the door now while the twins started screaming and crying in the vehicle. Connor didn't look too far away from tears either.

"Dad stop it!" I cried frantically. What the hell was happening? My parents had completely lost it.

 _"YOU!_ Stay out of this! If you hadn't opened your slutty little mouth, none of this would have happened!" Before any of us could even take note of what was coming, my father turned and slapped me across the jaw.

Everything fell silent for moment as we all registered what had just happened. All I could think, as the pain spread across my cheek, was Paul phasing into his wolf and attacking my father.

I watched as he lunged for my father and punched him hard in the face. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" my wolf threatened with a snarl.

I knew without a doubt that my father's nose was now broken. He laid there limp on the drive way floor as my brothers continued to scream. My mother stood there staring at my father on the cold, snowy driveway. It was cold out, and she wasn't even wearing anything warm.

"Are you alright? I need to get you an ice-pack," Paul checked my face out, swearing about how red and swollen it was becoming. He ran inside, no doubt to get me the ice I needed.

"Mom, you need to get inside," I told her, holding my cheek.

"Oh my god! Corrie are you alright?" she asked, suddenly rejoining reality. She had spaced out for a moment there in shock.

"I'll be alright."

My brothers finally released themselves from van prison and launched into Mom's arms as they sobbed inconsolably; even Connor was visibly shook up.

Paul ran back and applied frozen peas to my cheek. I winced, but allowed him to tend to my injury.

"I can't believe he did that to you," he growled, shooting my unconscious father his death stare.

"We can't leave him on the cold ground like that," I pointed out. "My brothers are freaking out." They were probably now terrified of Paul too.

"What do you want me to do, kick him to the curb instead?" he growled in my ear.

"Paul! Just lift him and put him inside? Please?" I cried impatiently.

Paul growled again but then did as I asked. I knew the neighbors had probably gotten an eye full and I just wanted this day to be over. I followed behind them, closing the front door behind me.

My brothers were being consoled by my mother in the family room while Paul deposited my father in the basement, likely on Joey's bed. We didn't expect him to be out for much longer, and I knew that a decision needed to be made by then. I took Paul's hand in mine, the peas in the other and went to her.

"Mom, we need to figure out what's going to happen now."

"I think you should still take the boys to La Push."

"And what about you? We can't leave you here!" Connor argued. I agreed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't go to La Push, I don't want to talk about this with anyone right now."

"How about the motel? I'll pay for the rooms for tonight," Paul offered.

"Oh Paul! No, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Mom protested bashfully.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I can afford it, I want to help." He looked down at me, holding me close to his body, and I knew that he just wanted to keep me safe. He knew as much as I did that going to Grammie's wasn't an option either of us was comfortable with.

I reached up and kissed his lips.

What would I do without him?

"We're going to the motel Mom," I said firmly.

And that was that.

We spent the night at the motel just on the outskirts of Forks. Paul rented two rooms - one for my family and one for me and him. The boys didn't want to stay alone so Mom slept with Toby while Luke and Connor shared the other bed. My mother was in no position to protest against Paul and me sharing a room since she owed Paul for finding a safe place for us to sleep. But I guess she really didn't think that my sleeping arrangement ranked on her list of problems right now either.

We all ate the dinner I made together in their room. I called Joey and informed him of the current situation and he volunteered to stay with Dad.

Big surprise - I expected him to do just that. I hoped that he'd give our father a good talking to while he was at it.

That night, snug in bed together after taking a warm shower. I urged Paul to make love to me. I just needed to forget everything that had happened that day. The last three days had been filled with too much drama. I mainly needed to forget about the stinging pain that clung to my cheek as a result of my father's handiwork – no pun intended.

"I wanna take care of you," he whispered sensually while kissing my neck. My hands were busy exploring the plains of his back as our hips moved in time against each other.

"You _are,_ right _now"_ I breathed, as I embraced the light-headedness of my approaching orgasm.

"I mean every day."

"You have to work," I giggled.

"I just want you to know you're safe, that I'm coming home to you in my house every day." He moved to my lips again, drowning out my response. I wanted that too. I wanted to wake up every morning to Paul's face and go to bed with his arms around me every night.

"Soon," I promised.

"Not soon enough," he grunted, as his own release approached. "People keep hurting you and I can't take it anymore. I need you with me away from everyone."

"Oh Paulie," I moaned and dug my nails into his skin.

"Shhhhhhh, the walls are thin."

I couldn't help but giggle.

As we reached our joint climax, Paul's fingers helping me get there, I shuddered and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you," he moaned, collapsing on top of me, but not in a way that he'd crush me.

"I love you too." I kissed the sweat on his brow. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Always."

 **A/N: and we're back to the Paul and Corrie show lol. Lots of love, drama and angst just like it should be haha. But I wanted to finally get to her family drama since I've been hinting about it along the way. It will serve to bring our pair closer together as you can see.**

 **The connection Corrie feels with Jacob, it's his alpha influence on her as the mate of a wolf. I like to think that imprintees are linked in some way to the pack because of the imprint bond. So she is affected by Jacob's alpha presence just like all the wolves are regardless of which pack they're in. I just like the idea of Jake and Corrie being close. (:**


	44. FML

**A/N: The intent is to put the Leanne part of the story to bed in this chapter, and to give Corrie a chance to deal with her personal issues with Paul's support. (:**

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

This Chapter is Rated M

 **Corrine**

We woke up just before six in the morning because Paul was leaving for work. He had spare clothes in the truck all the time so he just grabbed a shower and changed his shirt, socks and underwear.

"What will you eat?" I murmured as I remained in the bed watching him lace his big boots.

"I'll stop at the diner, no sweat."

"Okay."

"Babe?" he sat next to me on bed and stroked my jawline. "Everything's gonna be alright, just let your parents sort this out and stay out of your father's way you hear me?"

I nodded.

"Stay safe, and let me know what you're doing today."

"I will."

"Love you baby." He leaned down and kissed my lips before getting up and grabbing his bag.

I watched him leave and then buried my nose in the pillow he'd been sleeping on. I could seriously get used to this.

I couldn't go back to sleep though, so I got up and went next door. I tapped lightly and the door opened. Mom was all wrapped up in her robe.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

Mom told me no with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed.

"It's okay." She slipped out of the room and we went back to mine so we could talk freely.

"So, how did you sleep?" I asked her while making up the bed. I felt pretty weird having her where Paul and I had made love the night before.

"I didn't really. Aside from my husband cheating on me I was contemplating whether or not I was a bad mother for letting my daughter sleep with her boyfriend."

I stopped and looked up, my face growing crimson and warm.

"Relax hun, it was a lame attempt at a joke. How could I be upset about that when Paul is so good to you, and respectful to me too? I trust him, you know? He really didn't have to do that for me last night. I feel horrible letting him pay for this."

I nodded and sighed. "He'd do anything to protect us Mom, trust me on that. It was good that you let him help."

"And I appreciate it. You did well Corrie, never forget how valuable he is."

"Oh I won't, trust me." I simpered, thinking about the imprint bond and how it protected our love for life.

"But still, please be safe, that's all I'm begging of you. I know I can't stop you from having sex now, I just don't want you to go through what I did, you're too young honey."

"We're safe, I promise."

Mom sighed and nodded her head once in a decisive manner. "Well, no more thinking of that right now. I'm going to get the boys up so we can grab some breakfast."

I pulled out my things to get ready as well. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, go back home I guess."

"Okay."

While everyone got ready I thought about what would happen when we got home. Would Dad be there? I decided to call Joey as I packed up everything for our checkout.

"Hey Joe. How's it going?"

 _"Well, after I took him to the hospital to get his nose fixed, Dad got drunk and spilled all his shit to me."_

 _"_ What did he say?"

" _That his girlfriend works at the store with him, that he didn't mean for it to happen but she really wanted him and he was tired of resisting. He said Mom doesn't really love him and he's tired of being a failure in her eyes. He says she's only with him because of us and he's tired of living a lie."_

"Ouch." That sure was a lot of tired. "What did you tell him?"

 _"I told him that what he's doing is unacceptable and that he couldn't continue, he has to make a choice between her or Mom, not both."_

"If Mom wants him after all that!"

 _"I know."_

"He must really hate Paul."

 _"Totally, I don't think Paul should ever come here again Corr."_

"Yeah, whatevs, Dad deserved it for slapping me and calling me a whore and slutty."

 _"Shit, he said that?"_

"Yeah."

 _"What about you guys? Everything okay?"_

"Well, Mom is still upset. We're packing up now to leave the motel and go grab breakfast at the diner. I think we'll head home after that."

" _Dad got up and left not too long ago. I dunno what the deal is, if he'll come back."_

"Is his stuff still there?"

 _"I'm not sure I haven't left the basement."_

"Okay, I'll call you if anything changes."

 _"No prob sis, later."_

"That sleazy son of a b-word!" I said to the empty room as I stuffed my phone in my bag. He was tired of his life, that's what it sounded like. My father didn't want us anymore.

He was sleeping with a coworker! And he was blaming his actions on Mom? There was no excuse for cheating on your wife! Thank _God_ I never had to worry about that!

Breakfast at the diner was quiet. The boys were in low spirits, as was Mom. I mean, we all were, and probably thinking about what would happen at home later if Dad came back. I was sure my brothers were terrified of him now that they had seen the worst of his temper. He'd never laid a hand on any of us before.

We got home to an empty house. I immediately walked the boys to their rooms and told them to unpack their stuff and lay low. Mom was downstairs putting all the dishes in the dishwasher which we hardly ever used unless the mess was too much. It tended not to work so great. Dad and Joey of course had left the place in a state of filth. I cleared away everything and vacuumed the downstairs then did the laundry. I made a quick lunch of burgers and fries for everyone and ate in my room while reading my literature book. I wasn't a fan of Shakespeare at all but, I had no choice but to soldier through, thank God for study notes.

When it was time I moved downstairs to the kitchen where Mom was cooking dinner. While I helped I told her about school and what classes I was enjoying and so on. She was still very upset, and I just wanted to help her by being a distraction.

"I was thinking that now might be a good time to go to Seattle. Maybe we could spend Christmas over there with Papa and Nana."

I looked over at her sad face, immediately thinking that I'd miss the holiday with Paul.

"Paul can join us for Christmas day, there's enough room that he could sleep over. Don't you think he would like that? Maybe he will enjoy the change of scenery."

"Um, I guess? What about Papa and Nana though? Would they be okay with that?"

"I'll talk to them, don't worry."

"Okay, then yeah, I guess that would be cool."

Mom smiled at me and I could see the relief in her eyes. She needed to get away from our house, our town, our father for a few days and I really couldn't blame her. We women just needed our space sometimes, plain and simple.

"I think the boys will go nuts, we haven't been there for Christmas in a couple years," I commented.

We decided to tell them over dinner and to leave tomorrow. We wouldn't have to do much packing since we all had our own clothes and bedrooms in Seattle anyways. Joey likely wouldn't come up until the night Christmas Eve which was five days away.

"I should probably see Paul tonight then, can I go to La Push?"

"Yes, you can. But let him drive you."

I agreed and texted Paul, letting him know to pick me up after dinner.

My father came home in time for dinner with a bruised face and splinted nose. It looked extremely painful. He sat at the table with all of us. To say there was an awkward silence filled only by the clank of cutlery, would be an understatement. The twins however, after a while, started chatting away asking Dad what he liked about different things they'd done. It was clear that they needed reassurance that he still loved them. My heart hurt for them because they needed him more than I did. I personally didn't want him around, I had a slight red bruise on my cheek to remind me that he was now a big fat jerk.

To know that he thought so little of me was what really dug into my heart. It felt worse knowing that he didn't even want to apologize or say anything to me.

After dinner I helped clean up, as I always did every day of my life in this house. Mom and Dad went upstairs while the boys played video games. Joey hung around, like me, waiting for what comes next.

Our parents were upstairs arguing, that much all five of us knew.

I sat in the corner of the couch, knees pulled up, body rigid against the soft seat. I could only chew the inside of my mouth to keep myself from fidgeting or crying. I had to be strong for the twins and Connor. They needed to feel like the situation was under control.

Finally we heard the door open with a bang and the clonking of feet on the stairs. We looked around to see our father with two suitcases walking to the front door.

"Daddy!" Luke cried out.

Our father stopped midstride and turned to face us. He had clearly forgotten we were there. He was leaving without saying goodbye. Dad dropped the cases and stomped into the room. I could see our mother hovering behind on the stairwell, her face streaked with tears. I wanted to go to her, but fear had me paralyzed.

This was it.

"Kids, I'm leaving." Dad said, his chin in the air.

"You're going on a trip?" Toby asked. His innocence stabbed my heart.

"I'm going to be staying at a different house for a while."

"Don't you mean _living_ at a different house?" Connor corrected boldly. Dad glared at him but was interrupted by the twins.

"A new house? Can we come?" Luke and Toby asked at the same time excitedly, totally not getting it.

"Uh, not tonight bud, I have to get things settled first. And Mom needs you here."

The twins moaned and sulked. Dad leaned over and kissed them on their heads.

"Connor? I'll deal with you later. Joe, Corrie take care of your mother," He simply nodded curtly at us and went back to grab his things.

I listened to the front door shut, the trunk shut, the car door shut, the car start up and the car drive away.

My father was gone.

He didn't even try to talk to his kids properly about what he was doing, like he owed us nothing.

Joey and I looked at one another, letting it all sink in. This really happened.

"Boys? You want some ice cream?" Mom asked with a fake smile, moving into the kitchen.

Without thinking I got up, marched to the cupboards, grabbed the bowls and started dishing the ice cream out before she could get to it herself. Maybe I was a little hasty in doing it, maybe I knocked things around and made a mess on the counter - I added sprinkles, nuts, broke up some chocolate into bits and put bananas only on Joey's share. But I was mad and I needed to serve the dang ice cream. No one said anything to me as I handed out the bowls but I knew they appreciated it. I sank into the couch again this time next to Mom. She leaned over and nudged me with a sad smile.

I barely twitched the side of my mouth in acknowledgement before turning to the TV.

We all sat around the living room together as a family, staring at the screen, thinking about the fact that we had just been abandoned.

 **Paul**

When I got to Corrie's house the family was in a state of gloom. Clark had really left them. That bastard had packed his shit and left! While I was happy to be rid of him so that I could see my imprint more I was sorry for her and her mother and brothers. They didn't deserve to be abandoned. I knew what that felt like. Even as a big man when it happened, it hurt to know that I had never been enough of a reason for my father to do the right thing, to love us.

While Corrie poked around the kitchen and laundry room to keep herself busy, I inhaled a plate of food and a bowl of ice-cream she had left for me. I was totally shocked when Julia came in and invited me to come to Seattle for Christmas.

"We're leaving tomorrow and I know you and Corrie wouldn't want to spend your first Christmas apart, so you are welcome to come and stay for a few days with us."

"I'd love to." I didn't have to think about it, the factory was closing until the New Year anyway. "It would be nice to see the city with Corrie. We could go on a few dates, what do you think babe?"

She looked over and smiled at me with a nod. But her smile didn't reach her eyes, just like her mother's. I sighed and thanked Julia again. It would suck to not see Corrie for the next four or five days but I'd done it before, so I could do it again.

We drove to my house in relative silence. Corrie had lodged herself into my side, her fingers playing with the buttons on my jacket. I wished I could read her mind so I wouldn't have to ask her how she was feeling. I could just feel the buzz in her brain. My poor baby girl. I wanted to punch her father again for what he was doing to her. If only he could just trust me to give her a good life then half of her issues with him would be gone.

We hopped out of the truck and walked hand in hand into the house. My mother was there. She greeted my girlfriend and they chatted for a while, talking about our Seattle trip. I just made myself comfortable on the couch, playing with Corrie's hair, commenting when needed. My mother had started seeing someone recently, so I didn't think she'd mind not having me around for Christmas. I'd already met Bob and given him a stern talking to about how to treat my mother. He seemed to be like a good guy since he'd stuck around.

His trucked pulled up outside and Mom let him in. We introduced him and Corrie and then she and I went upstairs to my room to give them privacy. They were having a movie date in the living room apparently.

"I guess it's time for me to look for a place," I joked as I pulled off my jeans and t-shirt, getting comfortable under the sheets with my fully-dressed imprint.

"I guess so, I can't believe Ruth's got a boyfriend."

"She said he's always liked her, they've flirted at the diner over the years. Now with my father gone, I guess she decided, why not?"

"I'm happy for her, I hope Mom will move on too."

"Yeah babe, me too."

"She would have been fine if her first love hadn't just died though."

I sighed and pulled her closer to me. "She'll get through this, I promise…and so will you."

Corrie nodded against my chest and I felt her tears sliding across my skin.

"Oh honey," I murmured into her hair. I wished that I could take away the pain and guilt she felt over what happened. "I got your present today," I told her as a distraction.

"Really?" she peeked up at me with a sniffle and smiled.

"Yeap, I hope you love it."

"All I want is you with me for Christmas, so don't worry about topping that, I'll love everything once you're there."

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh, sure."

"I'm serious!" she slapped my chest then rubbed it. "I haven't gone shopping yet though, but I'll do it in Seattle."

"Cool, just be safe." The thought of her in those huge shopping malls made the wolf anxious.

"I'll be okay I promise. I've done this before Paul, Seattle isn't strange to me."

I nodded and let the topic rest.

"Are you going to miss spending Christmas with the pack?" she asked, her sad eyes penetrating mine. I didn't want her feeling sad about that too. I was trying not to think about it myself. Would I have gone if we weren't going to Seattle? I really didn't know.

"Um, I guess. But I'm not trying to think about it. You are my main concern." It bothered me a little I'd admit, but I was being honest, as long as Corrie was by my side, the pack was secondary.

"I'll miss Val's party. Her parents have a big one every year."

"You want to drive up for a couple hours?" I offered.

"No no! That's too much driving, maybe we can see her for New Years, they have another one then."

"Oh, cool." Maybe one day people would come to our house for a party too. Which reminded me… "So I meant what I said earlier, I'm thinking it's time to get out of Mom's hair. By the time you're finished school we'd already be set to get married, you could just move in."

"Can you afford that right now?"

"Well not really but boxing can cover any extra needs I have. I've got a match in January. It'll set me up with seven grand. I was thinking I'd pay a few months' rent with that."

"What about furniture?" I could hear the excitement slowly creeping into her voice.

"I'll get it, don't worry. I don't need a lot to start out."

"So an apartment or a house?" she sat up and looked at me now, her chin on my chest. The green in her eyes was soaked with brown. It was the first time I'd ever seen them this color before and wondered why.

"Which would you prefer? An apartment would mean leaving the Rez and going to Port Angeles or Forks."

"Hmmm, I don't know, I love the Rez…"

"Me too because I'd know you're safe when I'm not here."

"But the city would mean you save on gas to get to work."

"That's not a big deal."

"Well I dunno Paul. Maybe if I knew what I was doing after school it would be easier to decide."

"Okay babe. In the mean time I'll check a few places out."

She nodded then sighed. "I can't believe my father moved out Paulie…he didn't even apologize or talk to us about what he was doing. He just said he's going to live at a new house for a while and told us to take care of Mom."

I wiped the tears sliding down her cheeks and pulled her close. "I'm sorry sweetheart. But his loss is my gain, I'll never leave you."

"I know Paul."

I pulled her up so that I could taste her lips, and immediately the heat between us rose. She needed me to make her forget and that's all I wanted to do right now.

But my phone rang, interrupting our quiet time together and I scowled.

"Answer it," Corrie urged.

I pulled it out of my pants pocket on the floor and saw it was Sam. "Fuck!" I hissed and answered, knowing this was going to stop me from getting some now. "Yeah Sam?"

"Paul I need you to come over to Amy's house now."

"What? Why?"

"We've got a situation with Leanne."

"What the fuck did she do!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Just get over here, please. It's nothing bad but I need you to come."

I pressed end and threw the phone on to the bed, causing it to bounce high. Corrie thankfully caught it before it shattered on the floor.

"What's the matter?" she got up as I hastily pulled my pants and shirt back on.

"Sam wants me to come to Amy's house, Leanne's done some shit again."

"I'm coming with you!" Corrie ran ahead of me to go put on her boots and jacket no doubt. I found her at the door doing just that and grabbed her hand as we walked to the truck in case she slipped on the ice.

I pulled up to Amy's ten minutes later and with Corrie in tow, stormed into the house. Leanne was there, holding Benjamin while Amy watched her angrily. Sam looked exhausted in the middle.

"What the fuck happened?" I stood there with my fists locked and loaded.

"Leanne imprinted on Benjamin," Sam said with a sigh.

"WHAT!" I bellowed. "No fucking way!"

Corrie gasped behind me and shook her head in shock.

"You'll scare him Paul!" Leanne chastised me. I could see the look in her eye as she watched the sleeping boy in her arms. Yeap, she had the whipped look alright.

"So you know?" I looked at Amy then, realizing that Sam had used the word in front of her.

"Sam told me a bunch of hooey about the legends being real! And he called you over here to prove to me that it's all true!" Amy glared at me with her hands on her hips.

"It's true," I said frankly. "It's a bond that can't be broken. Corrie's my imprint, my soul mate. We'll always be together. It's the same with Leanne and Benji. She'll always be there for him no matter what. She'll be a sister, a friend, a wife, whatever he decides he wants, she will be for him because she now loves him unconditionally."

"He's only a baby Paul!"

"I know, and Leanne knows that, she cares for him but it isn't romantic."

"I don't want my son with a cougar!" I couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not funny Paul!" she yelled.

"Leanne will remain like this until he has matured, then she will stop phasing and they will grow together, the same age," Sam explained.

Amy shook her head. "You're NOT _wolves!"_

"Amy, remember that night I was driving you home after that whole fiasco at the plaza in Forks? I pulled over and went to the side of the road and threw a big tantrum, basically?"

Sam snickered behind me and I shot him a hard look.

Amy thought a moment and nodded.

"Well, that temper was the wolf, I was fighting the phase. I didn't want to run off and leave you stranded by the side of the road, so I basically took it out on the trees."

Amy's eyes widened in fear and I shook my head immediately. "I would never have hurt you, that's why I pulled over. We are not dangerous to humans, at least, we try not to be as much as possible."

"I can't believe all this Paul!" she cried to me.

"Yes, you can." Corrie stepped forward. "The legends are real. I know it's hard to believe but believe me, I've seen them. It's true. Benjamin is lucky to have that love and devotion, Leanne will take good care of him."

I looked at my mate with surprise. She was actually sticking up for her cousin, trying to help Amy? Humph, of course she was. But she was also helping us get out of this sticky situation. I proudly ran my hand down her back, savoring the softness of her hair. She was so beautiful under the kitchen light. I caught Sam looking at me with one eyebrow raised and rolled my eyes.

P _ssh, Like you don't get distracted by Emily all the time._ If he hadn't interrupted me I wouldn't be horny still.

"NO…I draw the line at that!" Amy shook her head and looked at Leanne. "Give me my son, Leanne."

Leanne backed away and I saw why Sam called me. She didn't want to give the kid to his own mother!

"Leanne cut the shit! Give him to his mother!" I ordered, stepping up to her.

"She won't let me see him! She wants to take him away from me! I can't do that Paul, you don't let anyone take Corrie from you, you should understand!" Leanne protested.

"YOU want to take him away from ME!" Amy yelled.

"No no no!" I yelled. "Nobody's taking Benji from anybody!" I held my arms out to both of them. "This isn't gonna work girls, you've got to come to an agreement NOW over this. Amy – Leanne needs to see him every day, just at least let her have three hours or something, let her babysit. She'll do whatever you say because _Leanne is at your mercy_." I looked at the she-wolf purposely and she nodded with a sigh.

"I'll do whatever you say Amy."

"I don't trust you."

"I know, but I'll earn it. I promise. I want to do right by him. This is my chance to make up for what I've done. You see that right Amy?" Leanne pleaded and I was almost touched by the bitch's sincerity. The nerve of her to hold Benji hostage in his own house!

"Annie, give her the boy," Sam coaxed.

"Not until she promises to let me help her raise him. I want to be here, every step of the way."

Everyone looked to Amy then, who looked to me. I could see how vulnerable she felt right now. It was hard enough for her to do this on her own, but now to let someone else in, to be her partner in motherhood, the same person who had made her do a bad thing?

I reached out and gently touched Amy's shoulder. "You can trust her. If she does anything I'll _personally_ handle it, alright? You know I won't tolerate any shit from her." I cast my number one hater a sideways look that made her bow her head. "I know it's difficult to process this, but your son has a bond with her, he'll always need her around to be healthy and happy, if she stays away Benji could suffer."

"Paul don't try to fuck with me!" Amy snapped, not believing me.

"I'm not lying, I swear to you. I know what I'm talking about, so does Sam."

Amy looked at us all one by one and finally nodded. "I don't like this at all. I don't want her in my life!"

"I know Amy, but things could get better between us if you give me a chance, please!" Leanne looked like would have gotten down on her knees and kissed Amy's feet. In fact, she should've.

"I don't want to hear anything about my son being anybody's mate or soul mate or imprint! He's just Ben and you're just his aunties and uncles. I don't want him confused!" Amy finally responded and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

Leanne nodded readily, the epitome of humility which almost made me roll my eyes. "Okay, that's more than fine Amy, thank you for understanding."

"Don't thank me yet. I really don't know why I'm doing this. This is some sick joke."

"It's not, I promise you. We're the wolves you hear howling every day around the area." Sam joked.

Amy's eyes grew wide. "It's true," Corrie told her. "They'll protect you and Ben now. No one can ever hurt you now that Ben is part of the pack."

"We can help with anything you ever need." Sam added. "You can come to the house and meet everyone, get to know us. Ben will always have someone to watch over him when you're at work too, it doesn't have to be your mother at all. The other imprints already can't wait to meet him, he's the first male imprint we've had."

Amy's eyes rounded and she paled even more.

 _Way to go Sam!_ He only succeeded in freaking her out all over again.

I shot him a look that said "you're stupid," and took control of the situation. _"Leanne,"_ I whistled and pointed to Amy. Leanne sighed then hesitantly kissed the baby and handed him over to his mother. Amy closed her eyes and held him up to her lips, pressing his face against her shoulder so that she could gently bounce him. I stepped over to her, gently rubbing the boy's back as she held onto him protectively. Benji was yet to have proper Uncle Paul time since he was born. I'd have to fix that soon.

"Don't think about that now, just don't reject of the idea of having help. You don't need just me, you've got like twenty people ready to support you. You can go to school, make something of your life, and never have to worry a day about him. Just think about it. The circumstances are totally fucked up Amy, but this is the silver lining. Focus on that, think about things and just decide how you want to do this, cool?"

Amy nodded, meeting my eyes in agreement before once again resting her lips on his head and deeply inhaling Benji's scent. It seemed to calm her as it would a wolf. She was turning out to be a good mother after all and I was happy to know that the kid was loved.

The pain that still came randomly anytime I thought about Benjamin and Leanne's plan to use him against me, surged right in the middle of my chest. Leanne had used this boy and now she just expected that his mother – or I for that matter – would just be okay with her imprinting on him? We had no choice but to be, I knew that. I just didn't want her to think that she was _entitled,_ because in this case, Amy had no reason at all to let her into their lives. The only reason Amy agreed was because of me, and Leanne had better not make me regret it.

I put some distance between us and grabbed my own imprint who looked at me with worry. "I'm okay," I whispered as I pulled her to me, letting her scent do its job.

"I'd like to put my son to bed now, please." Amy walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom closing the door and locking it. Leanne tried to follow but Sam held her back.

"You can come by tomorrow. It's time to go now, give Amy some space to digest everything."

The four of us left the house quietly and I walked with Corrie to the truck.

"Thanks for coming Paul. I knew she'd only listen to you."

I turned to Sam and nodded. "I'll talk to her some more, answer her questions, Amy will come around."

"Thanks." Sam looked over at Leanne then and I could see he was trying to encourage her to talk to me.

"Um Paul? Thanks for coming and helping with that," she said awkwardly, barely meeting my eyes.

"Yeah. I hope you know that you can't fuck this up. She's his mom, not you, so just know your place as his wolf Leanne."

Leanne nodded humbly, to my surprise. "I know. I'm trying."

"Well, try harder than that," I mumbled. "You don't deserve this after to what you did, but the Spirits obviously know what they're doing."

"I know, I know I'm not worthy, but I will be."

"I'm happy that you imprinted Lee," my imprint said. And I knew she meant that because Leanne no longer wanted me.

"Thanks, I am too…" I knew Leanne was relieved to be over me too, at least I hoped she was.

"Good, well, good luck," Corrie nodded and opened her side of the truck while I went to mine. The rusty old doors squeaked loudly.

"Um guys?"

I sighed and we both turned back around.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, for everything I did. I know it doesn't change anything between us, but I need you to know that I get it now. And I'll never do anything like that again. I was horrible to all of you and I regret it. I should never have done any of it."

I looked at Corrie, who looked at me. Honestly, I really didn't want an apology. I didn't care to make her feel better about herself. I was indifferent to her as a person.

Still, the harsh reality was that all of this drama brought Benjamin to his soul mate. It was yet to be seen whether or not that would be a good thing for him. Was there such a thing as a bad soul mate? But thinking about how she held on to him moments ago reminded me that Leanne would not treat Benji like she did me or Corrie. There was hope for a positive outcome after all.

"Thanks Leanne," Corrie answered politely on our behalf. I could see that she didn't know what to say beyond that. We weren't in a place to patch things up, we had both already decided to put Leanne behind us. This was not the beginning of friendship.

"If it wasn't for you Paul, he might be in foster care, so thank you for stepping up for them, even when you didn't have to. You're…you're a good person, no matter what I thought."

"I'm trying to be. Just know that I meant what I told Amy, if you fuck up I _will_ get involved. You better earn her trust."

"I will!"

"Fine. I gotta get Corrie home now. Goodnight."

"Good night," they chorused after me.

"See you for Christmas?" Sam asked us, with a hopeful expression.

"Nah, we'll be in Seattle with her family," I gestured to Corrie who was blushing beside me.

"OH!" Sam was really surprised and uncomfortable. I could tell as he bobbed his head a thousand times, looking back and forth between us.

"Yeah, it was a last minute family decision. I'm going tomorrow and Paul will meet us there on Christmas Eve." Corrie filled in the rest nervously. I grabbed her hand to keep her calm. She really didn't have to explain this to them but I knew she felt really bad because I'd taken leave of the pack.

"Well, I'll let Emily know…" Sam didn't hide his disappointment and I knew that Em would be upset too.

"We'll come by for New Years," I told him with a shrug of my shoulders. I couldn't let the imprints down.

"Yeah!" Corrie beamed which made Sam smile too.

"Great! Great, well I look forward to it."

"Me too Sam, good night," Corrie said with a final turn to the truck. I was sure she was getting cold standing there like that, the temperature was rapidly dropping.

"Bye," Leanne called out behind us.

I turned the truck around and headed back out of Amy's street just as the snow started to fall.

"OH. MY. GAWDDD!" Corrie turned and yelled once we'd made the corner. She covered her mouth and let out a shriek. She then grabbed onto my arm and started tugging on it, bouncing up and down on the seat as she yelled, "SHE IMPRINTED ON THE BABY!"

I chuckled. "I KNOW!" I yelled back.

"OMG Paul! You have no idea how FREAKY this is!"

"I'm sure I get the picture. It serves her right though, doesn't it? I mean this is what we call divine justice. It just feels really fucked up though. I feel sorry for Amy. She thought shit was over with Leanne."

"I honestly don't know if Leanne ever would have understood it any other way. That was the first time she showed remorse!"

"What if the whole craziness with Leanne had been for this reason exactly: that Benjamin would belong to a family that would love and raise him to be a good strong Quileute man. Think of how the imprints will love him. He'll always have a babysitter now, he'll be part of the pack. It was all I ever wanted, whether or not he was mine – security and safety for him. Maybe justice truly has been served. Leanne has to get her shit together now, she's gotta protect the people she hurt and used. She's gotta make shit right with Amy. Maybe if Leanne had phased under better circumstances the bond she would have formed with her imprint's mother would have been a good one. Things could have been so different."

"Maybe you're right. Or maybe it's as simple as 'Karma is a bword who likes to fudge your brains out.' I'm just glad that the baby will be taken care of too."

I looked over at my imprint, shocked that she would be so sincere and crass - even without real curse words - at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh.

We continued to talk about what just happened as I drove to her house in Forks. Corrie and I were both interested to see how things would turn out for Leanne and Ben in eighteen years. It sure was a long time to wait for someone to love you. Boy was I lucky!

"Get some rest baby," I told my imprint as I leaned in to kiss her good night.

"I will. G'night Paulie, I love you."

"Good night angel, love you too."

"Angel?" Corrie cocked an eyebrow at me and made a pouty smile, her 'smart-ass look' I secretly called it.

"Yes angel. Aren't you my angel?" I cocked my eyebrow right back. "It's a good pet name babe."

"Yeah, it is actually, better than _Benji!"_ She slipped out of the truck and stuck her tongue out at me as I protested her comment.

"You're a hater!" I shouted out to her.

"Sue me!" she shouted back with a grin.

"Call me before you go to sleep!" I yelled again.

"No!" she laughed.

I shook my head and blew her kiss which she pretended to catch and stick on her denim-covered butt cheek. I laughed hard then, totally impressed with my girl's sense of humor. Once Corrie was safely inside I turned the truck around yet again and headed home. It had been a long ass day, and I was relieved to see it finally come to an end.

XXX

But at three am the distress call of a wolf outside of my house had me out of my bed in a flash.

Jared.

I wasted no time bolting out of the backdoor and phasing in midair as I ran to the trees.

 _What's wrong!_

Emergency pack meeting!

 _Jare, you know I'm not in the pack right now!_

Paul, we need you! This is not the time to think about that! Those creepy vamps from Italy are coming for Jake's imprint! They want to kill the Cullens!

Oh, well fuck my life!


	45. Bonus Chapter 1 Impulse

**Bonus Chapter 1 - Impulse**

 **Hi everyone, so I always liked the idea of Val and Embry and I just had to write this chapter a couple weeks ago. Their hooking up had a lot to do with my sequel to this story, it would be backstory. But honestly I don't think I will ever write a whole extra FF for Val and Breezy as I don't think I can commit to it - the sequel is about something else involving them not about them. So I'm sticking this in as a bonus chapter that will be relevant in the next chapter 45 when she talks to Corrine about Embry. I will post the second part later. I hope you like it I'm ducking behind my hands for this one. lol**

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

This Chapter is Rated M

 **Valerie**

It was five days before Christmas and I was so excited to go to Seattle with Corrine and her family tomorrow to get my shop on. I had ordered my gifts already but I figured it would be fun to celebrate the holidays with my bestie too. Plus I really needed some time out of the house. My aunts and Grandma were visiting and there would be lots more of both sides of my family passing through over the holiday. We'd have a house full for sure.

I was binging on chocolate to cut the alchky [*alcohol] high I was riding on when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and smiled. It was who I wanted it to be. I'd missed him. Maybe my funk for the last couple days was because he hadn't called. In fact, I knew it was.

"Hey you," I smiled to myself as I picked out another chocolate.

"Hey, whatchu doing?" his deep voice sent a shiver over my body.

"Party for one in my room, the usual." I rolled my eyes and waved a caramel in the air for effect even though Embry couldn't see.

"You sound buzzed."

"I am, _very,_ eating chocolate to bring it down a little cause it's making me horny." I giggled at my frankness.

Embry released a strangled sound on the line which made me giggle more. "What was that?" I asked.

"Me, trying not to react to that comment."

"Why don't you want to react?" I asked, feeling naughty, like I always did when buzzed.

"Because it wouldn't be a good idea, Val."

"Why not?"

"Because, you have a boyfriend…"

"Is that really your reason Breezy?"

"Because we're friends and I don't want to mess that up?"

"ARRGGH," I groaned in frustration. _"Really?"_

"What do you want me to say huh? That I want you? That I want to fuck you Valerie? That I wanna make you cum for ME?"

"YES! Yes I do!" I breathe heavily into the phone, the low growl he gave me in response made my body tremble.

"You don't really mean that," he said in a strangled tone.

"What if I do? Huh? What if I want nothing more than for you to take me now?"

"You really want me?" he whispered, as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Yeah I do, it's all I can think about and right now, I _need_ you."

"I'm coming over."

The phone went dead and my jaw dropped. I squealed and flopped myself back on the bed and rolled all around like a crazy person.

Embry was coming over!

 _Shit! He's coming!_

I dashed off the bed and tidied away the alcohol and snacks and pushed all my dirty laundry into the basket. When everything was set I rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth so I wouldn't smell boozy. I did a little lady grooming and then ran to my chest of drawers to put on a royal blue satin lingerie set complete with a silky black robe. They both would match perfectly with my eyes and hair. I decided against perfume since he told me once that he preferred my natural scent and just wet my lips with gloss.

Ten minutes later Embry was panting into the phone and asking me to let him in. I almost laughed at the thought of him running all the way here. That was just crazy! I opened my balcony door even though it would make my room ridiculously cold and waited for him to climb up the wrought iron trellis as I'd instructed him too.

He hopped over the balcony and stepped inside, closing the door and drawing the thick winter curtains behind him. And all he was wearing was a pair of shorts – in this weather.

"Embry you'll catch a cold where are your clothes and boots!"

"Don't worry about that now, baby." His eyes hungrily look me over and my heart picked up the pace in response. He was dripping wet somehow and was just so amazingly ripped and sexy.

Baby? I liked that a little too much.

"Can I use your shower?" he asked to my surprise. I could only nod and gesture to the bathroom door. "I'll be fast don't worry," he winked at me and disappeared behind the door.

I took a deep breath.

This was really happening! Embry was in my room and we were about to get it on!

HOLY FLYING SHIT!

I tried not to be nervous but ended up pacing in a circle in the middle of my carpet. He was right, he didn't take long to come back out. When I heard the door close quietly I turned around to see him standing there, one of my gray towels around his waist while a smaller one was drying his hair. Embry hung the small towel around his neck and held on to the two ends, standing there looking at me like some kind of supermodel. His russet skin glowed in the dim light of my room and his dark eyes wondered all over me. I watched him walk a few paces til he was standing right in front of me.

"You are beautiful Valerie," he said huskily. Both of his muscular arms came up so that his warm fingers could cup the sides of my face. Our eyes gazed into each other, searching for doubts and reasons why we were about to change things between us. For a moment I thought he'd back out but then Embry slowly leaned down and kissed me.

Our first kiss.

He tasted like toothpaste too, minty and sweet. His lips were hot and full, moving expertly against mine. Then Embry started sucking and biting my bottom lip, slowly skimming his tongue over mine. I opened myself to him and moaned involuntarily, which caused him to groan too. My arms found their way to his neck and Embry bent his knees so he could pick me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he walked us over to the bed.

Embry gently laid me down and then hovered, watching me, my body, with desire. I burned with need. I wanted to give him all of me although the idea that I'd do such a thing is preposterous.

"Can I ask you something?" he looked at me in such a destitute way I had to give him whatever he wanted.

I could only nod.

"You said you need me on the phone earlier."

I nodded in confirmation.

"Did you really? _Do_ you really need _me?"_

I thought for a few seconds and then nodded. "I do." He had no idea how hard that was for me to admit

"Why?"

"No Embry, please don't make me say it," I moaned in protest.

He pouted a little but nodded anyways. I could tell he really wanted to know. I groaned in frustration and took a deep breath.

"I don't have to care about what you think. I don't have to try so hard with you, I can just be myself."

Embry's eyes softened as he continued to stare into mine. I swallowed, wishing he'd tell me his thoughts right now. But he didn't, he just once again pressed his lips against mine. This time it was slow and sweet and stirred up a fire in my belly.

He broke away and smiled, "Can I see what you've got under here?" he asked cockily.

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one who wants to talk!"

He grinned and slowly untied the bow I'd made from the sash. He then took one hand and opened the right side of my black robe then the left. I watch his eye suddenly blaze with a fiery light and a low growl rumbled in his throat causing me to gasp. It was as if he wasn't human for a moment. By the time I blinked he was back to normal and gazing at me with that look of regret that scared me. I looked away and bit my lip not knowing what to make of it all.

"Val," he called quietly. "Look at me." I turned my eyes back to his and Embry leaned down and kissed my lips again. His hands slowly ran up my arms to my shoulders and then he lightly pulled the silk away. I pulled up a little so he could take it out from beneath me and Embry tossed it across the room without looking.

"So sexy," his hands grasped my hips and then he leaned over to kiss my stomach. He kept making trails all over my skin, nibbling my nipples through the fabric of my lingerie. I couldn't stop myself from fisting his raven hair, so much like mine but with more natural shine and body and tints of brown. Everything about him was amazing, from his long black eye lashes to the shape of his full lips. He had a broad set jawline which formed a chiseled v shape to his face.

I allowed my hands to explore his cinnamon back, I allowed myself to taste the skin of his shoulder with a kiss. I lost myself in the heat that seemed to smother me whenever I was in his presence. Nothing I had ever done with guys in the past ever felt like this before. No one could compare. Embry moaned as I touched him, shivering a little beneath my finger tips and pulled my leg up so he could press himself into me. I drew in a sharp breath when I felt how big he was against me, and how hard.

 _Oh my gawd!_ I screamed in my head over a thousand times. The thought both frightened and excited me. Would he even fit?

"I'm taking these off now," he said casually.

"These what?" I asked like an idiot.

"Everything."

He wasn't trying to be seductive but he was. He really was.

Embry pulled me up to sit facing him and took off my bra. My nipples immediately pebbled and once again that wild and hungry look surfaced in his eyes. He looked at me and sighed, "You're trouble, V."

It was my turn to smirk at him now. I felt bold now that I knew he was affected by my body. I pushed up onto my knees and grabbed his shoulders to steady myself. Embry dipped his head immediately and captured one nipple with his hot mouth and the next with his finger. I threw my head back and tried not to make a sound as electric chills ran all through me. His fingers dropped to my panty and in one swift pull they were shreds falling onto the bed. Embry started to finger me as he played with my nipples. He massaged my clit until I started humping his fingers.

"Embry," I moaned.

"You ready?" he asked with need as heavy as mine. I nodded eagerly and bit my lip.

"I love it when you do that," he growled and pressed his lips onto mine for a passionate, hard kiss. After a few moments Embry broke away and scooted back from my naked body, making me suddenly self-conscious. I sat back on my legs and placed my hands on my knees, covering the front of my body with my arms.

"Condoms? Lubricant?" he asked.

I blushed, "It's in that drawer." I pointed to one over in my walk-in closet and he got up to go retrieve it. When he got back to the bed, Embry locked eyes with me and then unhooked his towel so that it fell to the floor. I looked away immediately, my pulse shooting through the roof.

 _HOLY SHIT!_

"Definitely lubricant," I joked and laughed nervously.

"I'll try not to hurt you, I promise. Just tell me when to go slow."

The genuine concern in his voice brought my eyes back to Embry's naked form. He was stroking himself, applying the gel all over. I gulped and sat back onto my pillows getting comfortable.

The time had come, we were really doing this. I was nervous but excited. My entire body was calling out for Embry. Wiping his hands on the towel he climbed over me and kissed me again before opening and exploring my vag with the tip of his dick. I spread my legs more to give him better access and waited as he took his time pushing through.

It was very tight, he filled me up completely and I was sure I got a little cut from the friction. But as Embry moved slowly in and out the sensation quickly improved. By the time our thrusts had picked up and coordinated perfectly, I was digging my nails into his back and pressing his chest into mine. I'd never felt so good before.

"Shhhh baby, use the pillow" he reminded me as I moaned and panted loudly. I was now flat on my stomach while Embry grasped my hips fucking me hard and deep with back-shots. I couldn't keep my eyes open, I was sure that this was what an outer body experience felt like. Not even being drunk _and_ high felt as good as this dick.

Embry's stamina was outstanding.

It took almost an hour before I finally came but he came twice. After my orgasm he still wasn't ready to stop so I gave him a blow job to bring him release which didn't take long at all since he was putty in my mouth. Watching a big guy like him fall apart completely really did something for my ego. I wanted to possess him, I wanted him to be totally in love with me, I wanted him to be my love slave. I didn't know why I felt these intense territorial feelings, but I knew it was too much. I knew it meant something else that wasn't any good.

I was beginning to fall for him.

I had let him cross out of the friend-zone and now I wouldn't be able to let him go back.

And I knew that he was going to, and that I was going to be left all alone with my feelings.

I wrapped myself in Embry's towel and padded into my bathroom. I got a washrag from the linen closet and soaked it in warm water and cleaned between my legs with soap. I was shocked when Embry suddenly appeared behind me, staring at me in the mirror. It felt like forever before one of us moved. His long dark arms came up and grasped my pale ones. The contrast between our tones made me gasp. He was so beautiful and I was so colorless like the winter. He was the fire and I was the ice. To me it was poetic. There were so many differences yet it was beautiful what we just did together.

Embry lifted my chin so that my blue eyes found his brown ones again.

"Look at yourself Val…"

I didn't want to but I looked anyways. I stared at my teary, dark blue orbs. I admired the perfect arch of my eyebrows that the Korean salon keeps on lock and the inky black tint of my hair. I had total bedhead and blotchy red skin from his touches and stubble, but I was somehow glowing. I met his eyes again when I was done. He had been watching me watch myself all along.

"This girl is beautiful and real. She doesn't have to play pretend to please anybody. She doesn't need to get drunk all the time. She can be herself and still be beautiful and funny and really fucking brave."

"I'm not brave," I muttered. Brave girls don't drink.

"Yeah you are, you're with me tonight. That's fucking brave."

I raised my eyebrows at the tone of bitterness in Breezy's tone and looked at him with a question mark on my face. "What the fuck does that mean?" As I cleaned the washcloth with soap Embry took it from me and hastily cleaned himself up too, then threw the rag into the sink. He grabbed the end of his towel which was still wrapped around me and pulled it to dry himself off. I tried not to be flattered by his comfort in being naked around me.

I quickly opened the linen cupboard again where I usually kept my sweats and pulled out a pair. I slipped them on and found a satin silver vest hanging on the laundry hanger I had in my bathroom. It was way too dressy but it was convenient so it would do. I liked to wash my delicates on my own instead of Constantina since she had wrecked too many expensive pieces.

Embry wrapped the towel around his waist and then went to look for his shorts. I followed him back to the bedroom and watched as he pulled them on before turning back to me. "You don't mind that I'm not a sure thing."

I took a deep breath and spun on my heel, dashing back into the bathroom. I picked up my hair brush and started to groom the nest on top of my head. I wasn't looking at myself cry, only my brush.

He made me feel so cheap. Like, I didn't have much standards, I'm cool with something casual? Really? I know it's true but maybe not with him. Why couldn't I, _we,_ have more?

Embry marched up to me again and grabbed the brush. "What are you trying to do, rip it out of your scalp?" he sighed in frustration and began to brush my hair for me. I watched him in the mirror for a few seconds before I snapped the fuck out of it. I yanked the brush back out of his hands and stuck it in his face.

"You don't get to do shit like this if you know you're not a sure thing, okay? Just because I did this with you, doesn't mean that I'm going to let you do whatever and pretend. Let's not act like this is more than it is." I used my face towel to scrub the tears away and took a giant sniffle. I got my eye-drops out and dropped one dose onto each eyeball. I hated having red eyes.

"Val," Breezy called to me but I didn't look up. I squeezed a little shea butter onto my palm and started massaging the lotion into my face and hands.

I felt his heat on my back and neck as Embry stepped up behind me again. He slowly ran his warm fingers along my arms, up and down, creating a heating sensation between us. He pressed himself into my back and planted his nose into my hair, breathing deeply. I stepped away from him and went back to my bedroom.

What he did just now was more intimate than us being in bed together and it bothered me – no it confused me. Did he want to be with me or not? Were we going to stay _out_ of the friendzone now?

"You're doing it again Embry. What is this? Pity? Is that it? You pity me?" I shot daggers at him with my eyes and folded my arms under my breasts.

"No, I care about you Val, I like you."

My heart gave a tiny flutter. "But?" I egged him on.

"But, I'm gonna hurt you if I do this, and I don't want to hurt you. It's the last thing I want to do. You have no idea how much I wished it could be something different, something solid, something more than friendship."

"Why can't it be? Why can't we be together? Is it someone else?" I whispered, feeling rather choked up at his admission to me. Finally he gave me something to go on that would help me feel a little less of a fool but it wasn't working. I was really dumb to fall for someone unavailable.

Embry looked up at me sadly confirming it. "It kinda is…"

"Oh." My heart dropped as fast as it had picked up hope. Yeah, whoever she was I couldn't match up to her, obviously. "Then you should go back to her and leave me the fuck alone," I said, but it wasn't in anger, it was in defeat.

"It's not like that, she isn't there right now."

"OH! So you're using me because she isn't around!" I couldn't believe that he had this heartless side to him, this wasn't the person I thought I knew.

"I'm not using you! I like you, totally separate from her. Right now she's not in the picture, but she could be later on, I just don't know when."

"So what, you're not together?"

"Not at the moment, but we could be, at any time."

"And you'll just ditch me for her?"

"I wouldn't have a choice Val."

I scoffed and shook my head. "This isn't making any sense Embry! Are you married?"

"No, I'm not involved with anyone but you, but I can't promise you that I can stay around permanently. Do you understand?"

I shook my head. "I understand but you're not telling me everything for it to sound logical. I understand that there's someone better than me for you and you will always choose her."

"I can't stand against it if it happens – when it happens."

I nodded and held my hands up in frustration. "This was clearly a mistake and you need to leave, please."

I had been so stupid! It didn't even make sense for us to even be friends since I had deeper feelings for him. It was all fucked up now.

"Valerie I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I'm scared that if I give you more, I will have to take it back someday, and I don't want to be the one who hurts you."

"So what do you call this?"

But Embry couldn't answer me. He shook his head and opened the glass doors, disappearing into the wintery December night.

It would be best if I never saw him again.

 **Embry**

I'd broken the treaty to do the stupidest thing I'd ever done in my life.

I wasn't thinking, I had given into the hormonal pressures of being a horny ass seventeen year old.

That's why guys are never friends with girls for long. There always comes a point when she is suddenly undeniably desirable because you know her so well. Because you got used to her being around and now can't stand to be without her. It's when she's gone that you realize how bad you want her, how perfect she is for you.

I had no problem with this. I'd only hooked up with one girl before Valerie and that was before I phased. I was lonely, but what if I imprinted after making her my girlfriend? I couldn't hurt Valerie like that. She was already hurting, her life was already a let down, I couldn't add myself to the reasons why she drank alone at night in her room. I was just relieved that she wasn't doing anything else like cutting herself or some shit like that. She just liked to drown her sorrows, she was addicted to the numbness of the drink.

I wanted to make Val _feel_ not go numb. I wanted her to become sober. I cared about her. Whenever I looked into Valerie's eyes and saw the vulnerability and the need for love it killed me, it consumed me and I just wanted to make her happy. She's not my imprint, and yet I feel something for her that could be called that. Imprint or not I wanted to be with her. I could see us happy together until she left for school next fall. I knew that Simon wouldn't stand a chance if I asked her. I knew that since I couldn't promise her forever I could at least give her right now. But was that fair?

She admitted that she needed me to feel good about herself. I made her feel like she was good enough the way she was. And although she had her quirks, I could tell that Valerie was a good person. She was a true friend anyone would be grateful to have. She just didn't know how to be happy. She had those riches and still wasn't happy.

But I could do that for her, I _wanted_ to do that for her.

So why?

Why wasn't she really mine?

We needed each other, we belonged together. She made me forget everything bad too. I wished that I had taken the time to tell her that but I didn't.

I can't.

It would only make her care for me more. It would only bring us closer together.

I just wished there was something I could do so that I'd never imprint and be forced to leave her forever.


	46. Stalker Robot Mode

**Chapter 45 – Stalker Robot Mode**

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

This Chapter is Rated M

 **Corrine**

Val came with us to Seattle. She and I drove up in her car, following my family in the minivan. She decided that we should still do our shopping together in Seattle where the options would be better. She was excited not to order everything online as Simon had convinced her. I knew Val, she needed retail therapy. If Simon didn't get that, then he didn't get _her._

She would be staying two days with me and I was grateful for the company. On the way up I told her everything that had happened from Leanne and what she did to Paul and me, to Embry and Lee being siblings, to my father leaving.

"My fucking gawd, Corr! You've been keeping all these secrets from me? Why!"

"I haven't had a moment to even think Val! It's just one thing after the other! I'm barely staying focused on school. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I just needed time."

She nodded with pursed lips. "Are you okay though? About your Dad?"

"I'm trying to be. The slap really hurt, the fact that he _did_ that to me? And called me those names? I'm not his girl anymore, he doesn't love me like he used to, or Mom for that matter. It really sucks."

Val nodded. "I understand. You're so lucky you have Paul to stand up for you."

"I know."

"You'll be okay, C-Bird."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh! You and Paul give the worst nick names to people!" I chuckled.

"Oh please, I'm sure he's pure awesomeness like me." Naturally she rolled her eyes at me with a flick of her pitch-black hair which had grown a couple inches recently.

That was so something my Paulie would say. I smiled, both my favorite people were pretty awesome.

We got to my grandparents' estate and pulled ourselves out of the car, stretching and popping joints. We went through all the cordialities with Papa and Nana Hanover, who were thrilled to have us stay. Lunch was waiting in the dining hall and we happily stuffed our faces with the gourmet spread. Even if anyone missed Dad at that moment, we didn't say. I only missed my wolf.

I was given the third degree by my grandparents about dumping Marlon for Paul, with claims that Paul was dangerous because he attacked Marlon out of jealousy. They were convinced that I was being brainwashed into staying with him, that he had some kind of control over me, that I shouldn't be scared. I knew Mom had to talk to them about letting Paul visit so I had hoped that they'd just let it go. But no, they grilled me about what Paul was like and tried to plea Marlon's case. I got so mad that I ended up blurting out the truth.

"You never even met Paul! If you did you'd know that he's really good to me and we're seriously happy together." Val nodded her head enthusiastically in support of my statement, egging me on. "Marlon tried to force himself on me and bruised my arms. He did it more than once actually – most times he was drunk. So Paul beat him up. He was defending me! I don't know what Marlon's grandparents told you, but they lied. He's not the kinda guy that I'd ever want to date!"

Nana's mouth fell open and Papa's face turned red.

"Oh boy," Val whispered beside me.

"Julia! Is this true?" Nana demanded.

"Yes it is." My mother gave me a look but kept her cool. I didn't understand why she didn't want my grandparents to know the actual facts though. What was the big deal because they knew his grandparents?

"You didn't tell us that!" Papa argued.

"Yes I told you that he'd been forceful on Corrie," Mom clarified.

"Well somehow you didn't make yourself clear!"

"And here we were thinking the worst about that Native boy."

I almost choked on some juice.

"Mother please don't stress that he is Native American. Yes he is Quileute but call him Paul Lahote." I was surprised that Mom would come to my rescue but grateful all the same. I really didn't know how to handle my grandparents.

"I didn't mean anything by it! I just didn't remember his name," Nana said with an air of nonchalance that annoyed the fudge out of me. I honestly hoped that they would act better when he got here. Having him come here didn't seem like such a great idea anymore quite frankly. But what other choice did I have at this point?

The conversation launched into a proper recount of what had happened and it was decided that the Andrews' couldn't be invited for Christmas celebrations this year. I was embarrassed to have my love life be the subject of our meal, but relieved at the same time.

Later, when we could finally make our escape from conversation, Val went to shower while I spread eagled on the bed and dialed Paul to see what he was up to. I loved having my own room in Seattle even if I hardly used it. I had my own bathroom too, which was the best ever. Sharing with boys was gross. I was always cleaning up their poop or pee in the toilet.

" _Angelpie_ ," he answered the phone sweetly.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Hey lover." I knew he was just trying to annoy me, my silly man.

 _"Made it safely?"_

"Yeah, I'm in my room with Val."

" _I miss you already."_

"Miss you too. No windows low enough for you to crawl through out here," I lamented.

" _Awww, that's okay, this time I get to come in through the door._ "

"I can't wait," I teased.

" _Me either. So you ready to start shopping_?"

"Yeah, we're all going to the mall shortly. Just taking a quick rest and shower first."

" _Alright, well stay safe sweetie, don't talk to red-eyed strangers – or any strangers for that matte_ r."

I giggled. "I promise I won't."

 _"Good girl. Just text me and let me know you're okay and call me when you're back home. I love you._ "

"I will, love you too Paulie."

" _Bye sweetheart._ "

"Bye wolfy."

I was still smiling to myself when Val came out of the bathroom dressed in her undies. She sauntered over to her bag and pulled out jeans and a sweater. I noticed some hickies and small bruises on her toned body and my mouth fell open.

"What the heck happened to you!" I shrieked.

"What?" Val turned around, clueless.

" _Those bruises Val_!" I pointed.

Her jaw dropped and she looked up at me, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Tell me!" I commanded. "Clearly I'm not the only one with a secret!"

Val sighed and sat on the bed. "I slept with Breezy," she blurted.

I sucked in a deep breath, totally shocked. My eyes were bugging out as I took in Valerie's face. Her face was saying that she was bracing for the impact.

"Wow!" Was all I could say. She had slept with Embry? Oh, I hated that nickname she had for him! My point about her poor taste in nicknames was proven by that one alone.

"He hurt you?" was my next question. I really couldn't believe she had been keeping this a secret all day! Usually Val could never keep a secret for more than an hour. I guess all my drama put her off.

"No, he didn't. It was far from painful, we just got a little frisky I guess." She shrugged like it was no big deal. Embry was a strong wolf so I knew that he could leave those marks on her skin without trying. Paul was extra careful with me all the time so he wouldn't bruise me. When I moved in with him I had every intention of letting him go wild.

"Okay! I get it!" I held up my hands for her to stop because I knew that she was pretty raunchy in bed. Sex was something I didn't go into detail with when talking to Val.

"Are you mad?"

"No! No I'm not Val, promise." I really didn't mind but then I remembered Simon. "Oh fudge! Simon!"

"Ding ding ding!" She sang and poked the air with her index finger three times. "What the fuck do I do?!"

"Oh man. Well, how did it happen?" I wanted to start from the top.

"Well, sometimes he'd call me and we'd talk – usually really late at night when I'm in bed and he's just getting home. He's always so busy and whenever he calls he's super tired, but he has so much on his mind and he just likes _me_ to talk so he can relax…I hang up when he starts snoring."

"Awww!" that story melted my heart, it was so cute.

"Not 'Awwww!' We're supposed to be friends! Then last night he called me and I dunno, I kinda dared him to come take me and he did. He showed up hardly dressed and climbed up the trellis to my bedroom!" Val spoke as if she couldn't believe it had happened.

"I kinda know the feeling."

"Seriously?" her mouth dropped open. I nodded. "Corrie! OMG!"

"Yeah… So anyways, back to you!" I kept her on track.

"So he came in and asked to take a shower and then he came back out and at first I was really nervous but then he kissed me and I just let go. It's like I dunno, this heat from his body was like everywhere and I couldn't help myself, I just wanted him so badly. I mean, Simon's great, he's a really good boyfriend. I don't want to hurt him, but I'm really attracted to Embry. And after last night I can't stop thinking about it. I'm so glad you called so that I could get away. I can't face Simon and I don't want to talk to him."

"So you don't know what to do?"

"I'm not doing anything. I can tell that he likes me, we're comfortable with each other I guess. Even though it happened I know he doesn't want me like that. He said there's someone else in the picture and one day he'll have to choose her over me…he doesn't want that to happen so it's my choice, it's either I choose to be involved but with no strings attached or I cut him off."

I nodded. I was sure that Embry was holding back because he knew he could imprint.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I really like him Corr, like for real for real. So I don't want to walk away but I don't want to be second best either."

I could see how much it was hurting her to have Embry basically tell her he could never commit to her. Then she had Simon on the other side who wanted to commit but who just wasn't Embry. And then they'd had sex to complicate things even more.

"So it was really good huh?" I asked, knowingly. Those wolves… Goodness! Just thinking about Paul devouring me made me blush. I looked up to see Val blushing deeply too.

"The word's not really in the vocabulary - what it is. Fucking fantastic! He's without a doubt the BEST sex I've ever had Corrie, I swear!"

"I can believe you, trust me, Paul is amazing too. It's so good it's hard to stop." I bit the end of my nail just thinking about it.

"I just need to stop thinking about it, get it out of my system! It can't happen again! I feel so horrible doing that to Simon, Corrie! He'd be sooo hurt if he ever found out!"

"Yeah, he would. I'm sorry, I know it won't be easy. You'd have to stop taking Embry's late night calls if you want to stop though, Vally."

"I know, but I really like them!" she whined. "He's like a big comfortable puppy sometimes."

I laughed mentally at the canine reference but now wasn't the time, my best friend's love life was hanging in the balance. "Val, if Embry wants more with you, just make a choice."

"Easier said than done," Val mumbled and sighed dejectedly. "It would never work out because he's so unsure, then I'm leaving for school next fall, so why even bother?"

I could hear the wistfulness clearly in her voice. It saddened me because it sounded like they really had a thing for each other. Why wasn't she his imprint? This sucked. Maybe the cultural difference was too strong or something.

I didn't know why I was even trying to help out Embry since he'd been mean to Paul and forced himself into Paul's position in the pack, but the words tumbled out of my mouth anyway. "I think it's really cool of Embry to be honest with you Val. Don't guys just usually do anything to get you to sleep with them? He's laying it all out on the line, telling you his shortcomings and giving you an option. Maybe that in itself is worth seeing what you guys have together. But if you really think Simon is the better option then cut Embry off."

"I'm scared to choose."

"Either way someone has to go back to the friend-zone. Just promise me you won't use Simon. If you like fooling around with Embry then do it, but break up with Simon. Remember me and Marlon? I tried to hide my feelings for Paul by dating him, but it didn't work. It only ended up getting him, me and Paul hurt in the process. Just take some time to figure out what you really want okay? Whatever you decide will be the right decision. I can understand, trust me, just call if you need to talk."

"Thanks…It's so hard keeping this secret, I don't deserve Simon."

"If you have feelings for them both maybe you should take some space from both of them."

"I always knew Breezy would just be a fling so it doesn't matter, I'm just being stupid."

"Well since it was just a fling, then just forget about it Val! Stop overthinking this - And _stop_ calling him _Breezy_ it's driving me _nuts!"_ I laughed and hit her with my pillow.

"But Corr, I don't think you're getting the point here: I can't stop thinking about IT!" then she gestured to her pelvic region and made the universal sign for an erect penis.

"Oh _my!"_ I giggled and ended up rolling on top of her in a fit of laughter as she slapped me around to make me stop. "You should have taken a picture," I cracked up again causing her to call me all sorts of names until she finally erupted in laughter.

"You're no fucking help Corrine Redbird!" She shoved me one final time and then flattened herself on the mattress next to me. We both stared up at the ceiling over my bed.

"GAHHHH! I don't know how you can stand it, Corr! If I was getting penis like that I'd run away from home and be his love slave or some shit. I'd never leave the bed again. I'd survive on lust."

I cackled until tears came. "Trust me, I have thought about it, and I've done it. If Dad didn't move out I'd be grounded forever."

"So wait, does Julia know?" Val sat up and stared at me, her face brimming with anticipation.

I nodded and laughed at Val's facial expression.

"OMG! I swear, how is the world still turning with all the fucked up shit you've told me today!"

"I dunno but let's be grateful, shall we?"

I got up and got my stuff ready to shower. Before going to the bathroom I turned to her. "Marlon wants to talk to me and make amends, but he sent me a text saying he misses me. Should I tell Paul?"

Val shook her head immediately. "Not until you need to because Paul will kill him! Marlon's a dick just stay far from him altogether. He can write in a fucking journal about his feelings and amends!"

"Yeah, you're right. I planned to don't worry."

I stepped under the hot water and took a deep breath in an effort to push Marlon back out of my mind, replacing him with Paul.

My grandmother kept my closet stocked with the kinds of clothes she'd rather me wear in her world. I actually found a lovely flowing nude skirt and dark orange sweater heavy enough to wear in winter, so I paired them up with the brown Texan cowboy boots they'd gifted me a while back. I'd never been confident enough to wear them before and I frankly had no idea if they were snow-proof. Luckily I wouldn't be in much snow today. Seattle was not like Forks or La Push, it was well maintained. I pulled on some warm socks and thermal leggings before sliding my feet into the soft leather.

Once dressed, I pulled my hair into a messy bun and found some gold hoops in the jewelry box that I kept here. Watching myself in the mirror I felt so grown up. I liked this look and decided to check out everything else Nana had in that closet by tomorrow. Val would have great styling tips for sure.

"You look so pretty!" Val clapped excitedly. "Let me take a picture for Paul!"

I nodded and smiled as the flash went off. "You know what? Bring your camera, I could frame that for him."

We grabbed our jackets and handbags and set off to the mall with my family, chatting excitedly about our gift ideas. I forgot how great Seattle could be, and now that I was here in the city, it occurred to me that maybe I could see myself going to school here with Val next fall. It would make us both happy to have each other's support in the next phase of our lives. I realized that I didn't want to not see my best friend every day at school. I'd really miss her terribly.

Collectively, we bought so much stuff that a driver was sent home to drop everyone's packages off while we went on to the restaurant where we were having dinner. It was fancy shmancy – what was considered to be my grandparents' place. They co-owned it with some other old couple they'd been millionaire friends with for a long time. It was only because we were Hanovers too that our casual dress code was allowed. Papa had a poker game later and didn't want us to set him back by going home to change.

I was glad I wore the skirt to be more appropriate. Val bought a cute black dress and boots and changed into those before we left the mall. She was freezing her ass off literally, of course, but that was just true Val style - looks over comfort. There was no way in hell she was going to a fancy dinner in Seattle dressed in a pair of jeans!

We were having Italian – of course – my grandparents loved Italy. They owned a villa there. I'd never been to it, maybe because it was considered to be their love nest.

 _Gag._

I ordered shrimp pasta as did Val, with a great little salad on the side. Both the creamy white sauce and the salad dressing were simply delicious. My brothers all ordered the house spaghetti and meatballs while Mom tried the chicken Alfredo. We had a waiter stationed next to us just waiting to be given orders by my grandparents. Toby and Luke kept asking for random stuff just to get a kick out of it. When she caught on, Mom stopped them with a stern look.

When we were almost finished dinner, a party of diners passing our long table stopped to greet my grandparents. "Hanover! Season's greetings! Coming to poker tonight?" the man called. I watched my grandfather rise and shake the man's hand with a forced smile then my eyes drifted to scope the rest of the group. It was the Andrews family of all people. Along with some other people, Marlon and his parents were there with tight smiles, trying to avoid looking directly at us. They all had that perfect blonde look, like real-life Malfoys. Marlon was the only one staring right at me while his mother steadied him with her hand. I tried not to let it rattle my nerves.

My grandmother, ever the one to diffuse a weird situation shot up and held out a perfectly manicured hand, drizzled in diamonds, welcoming the older Mrs. Andrews and all the other adults. Nana, whom Mom and I both favored in the looks department, did interior design and owned a few boutiques and art stores in Seattle and Tacoma. She's the epitome of poise and grace, perfect manners and decorum. Even though she was supposed to be upset with her friends' grandson, she wasn't showing it. I hoped this meant that they'd put it all behind them like I was trying to, I didn't want any trouble.

As they were leaving, thankfully, Marlon announced "Season's Greetings!" to our table with a polite smile that made me want to roll my eyes. Val definitely rolled hers and responded with a mouth full of food so that her words were muffled. Surely Nana would bust us for bad table manners in a second. I was just relieved that no one was talking about the fact that he and I were no longer dating.

I sighed, unable to finish the last two bites of my meal. My skin had gone cold and I was jittery.

Of course he was in Seattle for Christmas! His family does that every year!

All through our gelato dessert I ignored the fact that I could see him from our table. Val informed me that he wouldn't stop staring. I didn't need her to tell me though, cause I could feel it. The hairs on my body were at full attention. I wanted to leave. When my grandparents stood and declared it time to go, Val and I shot out of the restaurant and into her car.

We were back at the mansion in twenty minutes and after changing into pjs, raided the kitchen for late night snacks (chocolate of course) and made camp on my bedroom floor to wrap presents. I ordered something special for Paul that wouldn't be ready for two days and I couldn't wait to surprise him. His gift was the most expensive one I got, as it should be.

I pushed Marlon completely out of my mind and focused on all the good things about this Christmas.

XXXXXXX

The next day after more shopping Val left to drive back home to Forks. She didn't want to be too far away when it got dark so we said our good-byes at the mall and I went home with Mom and the boys. We'd exchanged presents already and would keep them til it was time to open them. I had two more days before Paul would drive up behind Joey on Christmas Eve. I couldn't wait to have him here! He was right, we _could_ go on a few dates in the City. That was one part of our relationship that was sorely lacking.

I could show him around and see if he liked the idea of living here with me. It wouldn't be our La Push, but maybe it was what we needed for a while. Maybe we deserved to be away from the drama of my family, Marlon, the pack and Leanne for a few years while I went to school. I still didn't know what the hell I would study, but something told me that I'd know by applications time – which was pretty soon.

While I was alone that night, comfy in sweats and trying to finish my essay on my laptop, my instant messenger popped up on the screen.

 ** _"It was really nice seeing U at the restaurant. U R so beautiful."_**

I groaned and flopped onto the bed, face down until I couldn't breathe and had to roll over.

"WHY?" I dramatically asked the ceiling.

I got up and looked at the conversation box again.

 ** _"Since we R both in the city, we should go out 2 dinner and movie, like old times. How about tmrw or Xmas eve? (:"_**

 _Paul's coming up so I'll be busy with him Marlon. I won't spend time with you, please understand_.

 ** _"I just want a chance 2 say I'm sorry in the right way. Can't U do that?"_**

 _No. But I appreciate the sentiment, thank you._

 ** _"No that's not how I want it 2 B."_**

 _Please don't send me any more messages, or I'll have to tell Paul and Chief Swan. You are not supposed to contact me._

I took a breath. I had been holding it this whole time typing and didn't realize. I really hoped Marlon would get the hint now and stop this.

Thankfully, he didn't send me anymore messages for a while so I tried to get back to work but it was futile.

So I called Paul to make me feel better.

" _Hey baby,_ " he said, his voice silky smooth and sexy. My lady parts clenched with need.

"Hi! I miss you!" I blurted.

Paul chuckled into my ear. " _I miss you too, so much. I swear if I didn't have the office party and bonus cheque to pick up I'd leave and be there in the morning when you wake up_."

"You didn't tell me about the party," I pouted. I didn't like the sound of that at all. Did he work with women? I'd bet there were office girls or something just waiting for a chance to jump on his junk.

 _"I forgot, I really don't wanna go but the guys are insisting on it. It's just gonna be food and beers_."

"And women," I grumbled.

" _Who said anything about women? It's a work thing not a bachelor party_ " he laughed quietly again.

"Just promise me you'll be a good wolf," I was totally miserable now. I didn't want him to have too much fun without me cause I certainly wasn't having fun anymore now that Val was gone and Marlon was lurking.

" _Stop being grumpy babes. I'm not going to be with other girls, promise. You already know that too._ "

"I just want you to come already."

" _Corrie, I'll be there in two nights, you've got one more night and then I'm yours, so it won't be long now_."

"How can you be so calm! Aren't you horny?"

Paul laughed loudly in my ear now, causing me to pull the phone far away til he was done.

" _I'm very VERY horny for you baby – always in fact – but I'll survive. I got hands if I can't take it anymore and so do you_."

"WHAT!" I instantly blushed at what he was suggesting. I'd never done that before.

" _You heard me. You can pleasure yourself when you're all snug in bed. I can talk you through it if you want._ "

"Do you mean like _phone sex_?" I whispered the last two words.

 _"Yes,"_ Paul whispered back with a chuckle.

"Okay? I guess?" I should never have said yes but I could never back down from anything sexual with Paul. I was always eager for him to teach me because what felt good made us both happy.

He chuckled again. I was making him laugh a lot tonight it seemed. Humph, he was laughing AT me too.

" _Are you ready for bed baby girl?_ " he drawled, his purring tone making me shiver.

"Yeah?" I breathed heavily, turning off the lights, and diving under the covers.

" _Take off your underwear,"_ Paul whispered quietly, but it was a quiet command that instantly had my fingers reaching for the waistband and sliding everything off.

"Yeah?"

" _Close your eyes…_ "

"Ummhmmm?" my breath was already coming in short gasps and I hadn't even done anything yet.

" _Now imagine I'm kissing you baby. Imagine that I'm on top of you, that all you can feel is the warmth of my skin against your_ s…"

Oh! Had he read like romance novels or something?

"Paul…" I moaned. My skin tingled and my pores raised. I swear I could literally feel his warmth just then, enveloping me.

" _Yeah, I'm right there, touching you , kissing you, my hand is moving south, but first I'm touching your nipples, I'm squeezing them, pinching them, baby. Can you feel me?_ "

"Uh, yeah?" I tried to imagine it but it was hard.

" _No Corrie, touch yourself, do it_."

"WHAT?"

" _Yes honey, I'm teaching you how to masturbate_."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay okay, I'm pinching," I giggled, trying to get back into the mood.

" _Good girl_."

Paul continued to tell me what to do and I did it all obediently, until I was quivering all over my own fingers.

 _Wow._

I could hear his heavy breathing on the line and knew that he had cum with me too. And I blushed, thinking it was so sweet. It was certainly was proof of how much he wanted me as well.

"I love you," I whispered.

" _You know I love you too._ "

"Hurry up and come to me?"

" _I'll be there with bells on. Sweet dreams baby girl_."

I grinned and said good night, ending the call. I washed up and brushed my teeth and finally went to bed. My body was satisfied for now, having released my frustration with an orgasm, but I missed being tucked away in Paul's chest, I missed his scent.

I missed feeling safe in his arms.

XXXXXXX

After enduring a serious overload of Hanover family time, Christmas Eve finally came and I was allowed to go to pick up Paul's present at the hardware store at the back of the mall. Nana's driver Seager was taking me and Connor. He wanted to get something extra at the last minute for Penelope and send it to her by express mail so she'd get it before we got back home and they did their real gift exchange.

"My baby bro is whu-upped!" I sang all up in his face as we walked through the mall.

"I don't ca-arreeee!" he sang back. "And you're the last person to talk Miss I-Sneak-My-Boyfriend-Into-the-House-at-Night."

"OH MY GAWD!" I stopped and stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide.

Connor rolled his brown eyes and shook his head with a laugh. "Relax, if I was gonna tell I would have the first time I caught him climbing up the tree."

"You CAUGHT HIM!?"

"He gave me twenty bucks not to tell you like both times. I figure if I keep busting him he'll make me a rich man."

My mouth just fell to the floor. Paul never told me ANY of this!

"PLEASE tell me you're joking Conn!" I wacked him on the arm, which he rubbed as he laughed some more and started walking again so I'd follow. My almost sixteen year old little brother was actually keeping dirt on me and Paul!

"I'm not kidding!"

"So why didn't you tell on me?"

"Because, he's cool. Yuh know…" he shrugged and I knew that Connor meant Penelope and how Paul advised him on how to approach her.

"Yeah, I do know. I can't wait to see him. You think Nana and Papa will like him?" I asked, my arm around his shoulder. He was as tall as me, sure to soon be taller. The mall was packed so we had to keep close anyway.

"Well, they don't like Dad very much…so I'm not sure to be honest."

And I knew he meant the fact that Paul, like our father, was dark skinned and Native and from a poor background. But was it that – or was it that Dad was just NOT Derrick?

"You know what Connor, I don't think that has anything to do with why they don't like Dad. I think it's because Dad is just _Dad."_

"Humph, I guess they aren't wrong…"

I hadn't thought of it, but was it possible that my grandparents were disappointed with Mom? Were they now basically gloating because they always knew my father would make a mess of things? I hoped that in light of Derrick's recent death that they would be more sympathetic to her. She could have been a widow today. Although that was a better way for your husband to leave you!

I sighed and shook my head.

 _Enough dark thoughts!_

"I'll be in here," Connor pointed to a bookstore and I nodded.

"I'll come back to pick you up, don't wonder. And get me a good book while you're at it please! Something vampirey!" I called out as I kept going on to the hardware. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward or one of the Cullens would say if they'd heard me just now. Sometimes I still couldn't believe I actually knew real shape-shifters and vampires. What would happen in I just jumped up and yelled that out in the middle of the mall? Sometimes I just wanted to tell people because it was so freaking unbelievable. But they'd just laugh and call me crazy so why risk being assassinated by Sam anyways?

The mall was packed with people of all shapes and sizes and I tried not to look around too much or I'd get overwhelmed. I kept in a straight line, thinking that maybe it would have been better if I had just let Connor shop first and then come with me. But I was too far out to turn back now. I pulled out my cell phone from my bag and kept it in the palm of my hand so that I could make a call if necessary.

A nervous feeling just wouldn't leave me as I was bumped and jostled by the bustling crowd of last minute shoppers. My phone rang and I pressed the button before I could even see who it was. I was just really grateful for the distraction.

" _Hey baby, I'm only a half hour away_."

"WHAT!" I smiled and immediately felt better upon hearing that.

" _Surprise! I got the cheque really early and came straight up. I just got the directions on the computer instead of waiting for your brother_."

"Oh Paulie you have NO idea how happy I am to hear that!"

" _I couldn't wait to see you sweethear_ t."

"Me either, I need you," I finally saw the hardware sign above me up ahead and started to walk even faster.

" _Is everything okay? Where are you Corrie?_ " the panic in his voice was immediate.

"I'm in the mall picking up your present; it's just so many people that I feel kinda overwhelmed."

" _Fuck Corrie! Why would you do that alone? I could have taken you_!"

"I didn't know you were coming early!"

" _Shit! I know. Fuck, I'm sorry_."

"I just reached the hardware store, okay? I'll get the present, meet Connor back at the bookstore and then we'll leave."

" _How did you get there_?"

"Nana's driver brought us."

" _Didn't he come with you_?"

"No we told him to take a break."

" _Awww babe! What mall? I'm coming to get you myself_." I could hear the frustration with me in his voice. When he used that tone I knew not to argue, and something told me to just let him.

"Leewell Falls." I then gave him a few directions from what I could remember.

" _Alright stay put, call Connor to come meet you instead of going back._ "

"Okay Paul, hurry," I choked a little. "And I'm sorry."

" _I will. Don't apologize, I'm not upset with you sweetheart, just worried. But it'll be alright, I'm on my way._ "

But after I hung up, just talking to Paul had calmed me and I figured I could get the gift and be back on the other side of the mall in no time. There was no reason for Paul to come out here to this circus! I felt stupid now that I talked to him. I could manage that crowd! Couldn't I?

I had been loitering at the entrance of the hardware store debating with myself and hadn't even gotten what I'd come for, so I went down to the back and gave the sales girl my slip so she could get my order. When it came out, I checked everything over. It was perfect. Paul would just love it when he saw it, I was sure. I'd gotten the picture Val took of me developed and would stick it in the top of the case.

"Thanks so much!" I chirped, feeling much happier now.

My phone rang, it was my impatient brother begging me to hurry up, he was tired of "looking at books with all these weird people around." He said one girl smelled like cheese and wouldn't stop shadowing him.

I swear!

Hearing him whine I promised Connor that I would be there in a few minutes and decided to suck it up. As soon as I got to Connor we'd just meet Paul someplace on that side. I'd prefer to go to him rather than risk my little brother walking through the mall and something bad happening. I was the older one, Mom had trusted me to watch him on this crazy shopping day. Connor was a teenager but he hated crowds, he could barely handle small groups of people, I was sure that if it wasn't for Dad he wouldn't play sports at all.

I took a deep breath and stepped back into the busy walkway. I gripped the gift in front of me like a shield and kept my head straight ahead instead of looking at all the weird faces passing by.

I kept close to the walls and store fronts where it was easier to walk instead of in the middle. The box was heavy and people knocking it only made my breasts hurt. As I was moving around a lady and her son who stood arguing about something or the other, I knocked into a big guy who sent me stumbling backwards into the another guy, which led to a woman stepping on to my foot with her stiletto heel. I moaned and hobbled to a big open space which led to the washrooms further inside. My middle toe was really hurting. I limped a little ways in just so that I would be out of the hubbub and could catch my breath. A few people walked up and down ignoring me, which was just fine.

"Corrie are you okay?"

My head snapped up in disbelief as I was leaning against the wall examining my foot. I got that instant cold feeling again.

 _How the heck did he know where I was?!_

"I'm fine Marlon, thank you," I said formally.

"Can you walk?"

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Shopping, duh?"

He was apparently alone but I didn't see any shopping bags in his hands. He reached out to cup my shoulders and I jerked backwards letting my foot drop to the ground to keep my balance, and ended up hurting myself.

"Would you relax? I'm just trying to help!"

"The last time you touched me I had bruises for a week!" I slipped back on my boot and straightened up.

"Will you ever just forget about that? I said I'm sorry! I wanna make it up to you Corrie, I love you." The pathetic look on his face made me sick to my stomach. There was just something about Marlon that would forever more creep me out. I seriously felt anxious in his presence; I didn't trust him not to hurt me again.

"No I can't just forget about it! And I love Paul, and I'm staying with him, so please stop trying to talk to me!"

"I can't. He ruined everything, and I fucking hate him. I'm the better man for you. I can actually take care of you, give you what your family expects you to have."

"My family doesn't expect anything except what makes me happy! And that is Paul!"

"Oh please, your grandparents are _appalled._ Even tried to talk some sense into you right?"

I felt my cheeks burn as anger washed over me. "But they know the truth now! So just get lost Marlon! Leave me the hell alone!" I remembered then that Connor would be worrying.

"Come on don't be mad! I wasn't trying to be rude just honest!" he tried to pull that baby face on me but of course it had no effect other than to annoy me more.

"I gotta go now, Connor's waiting." But as I tried to step around him Marlon moved and blocked my path.

"He's a big boy, he can find his way back to the driver Corrie! Jeeze!"

How did he know about the driver? Was he following me all day?

"Marlon, I want you to leave me alone, I need to go find my brother! The driver isn't here right now!" I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, seeing that I had missed calls from both Connor and Paul, somehow the ring was on silent. I had no idea how that had happened but I figured I must have pressed the button by accident – it happened a few times in the past.

"Let's just go to the food court, we can get some ice cream and talk. I can prove to you that I would never hurt you again, please? I'm begging you." He held his hands to his chest and pouted.

"Where's Lindsey? Why don't you go take her?"

"Don't be jealous of her baby, she's with her family in Forks. But it's not the same with her. You and I have a deep connection, you know that." He stroked my arm and I shrugged away immediately.

"Are you serious right now?"

Is he totally nuts? I'm not JEALOUS!

"Don't be upset Corrine, we're together now that's all that matters."

I stared into Marlon's seemingly sincere blue eyes for a moment and then shook my head. He was off his rocker! I picked up Paul's gift and started to limp out of the passage way. This location was reminding me too much of the pizzeria – hallway, bathrooms.

The anxiety washed over me and I felt like air was being pumped into my ears. My chest tightened and I weakened a little bit, causing the gift to fall to the floor with a loud thump. Marlon picked it up and tucked it under his shoulder, "Shit this is heavy," he commented.

"Give me back," I tried to reach for it, but off balanced, letting Marlon catch me.

"Come on, I'll help you outside, you need fresh air, there are too many people here," while he did sound genuinely concerned I didn't want Marlon helping or touching me. HE was the reason I was suddenly feeling so off.

"Paul's coming, I can wait here for him."

Marlon's eyes darkened then and he grabbed me and pulled me hard into his side, forcing me to walk with him.

"Let go of me!" I protested.

"Stop making a scene Corrie. I'm just taking you outside and we can call whoever."

"It's cold, I don't need to go out there, I have to get back to Connor!"

"I said come on," he increased the pressure on my arm and my eyes widened with the pain.

"You said you'd never hurt me again!" I shrieked in disbelief.

Marlon's features actually softened but I shrank back. "I'm sorry baby, you know I didn't mean it, sometimes I just don't realize what I'm doing! It was an accident, please forgive me Corrie."

"I'll forgive you if you let me go to Connor," I said, impressing myself for thinking correctly for once.

He sighed in exasperation. "Where is he?"

"At the bookstore."

"Okay then I'll take you, I'll carry this." He held up Paul's present and I tried not to smile at the irony.

This was the smart thing for me to do. Marlon didn't seem to believe me that Paul was on his way, so I was hoping that my wolf would just show up and get rid of him. I had a bad feeling that Marlon was trying to get me to leave the mall with him alone. He had something up his sleeve.

I still wasn't feeling well at all, my mouth was dry and I could unpredictably hurl. I needed to eat something. This was low blood sugar. I suffered from small spells like this whenever I missed a meal. I had barely eaten breakfast this morning and all the anxiety on top of that had me crashing hard.

"I need to get something to eat, I don't feel well," I muttered, thinking if he saw me unwell that he'd leave me be.

"When we get to Connor, send him home with the driver and we'll go get something to eat."

"What? No! I need to go home, I'm not feeling well Marlon!"

"And a meal with fix that! I know you need me Corrie, so just let me take care of you."

I scowled but instead of talking more, kept my focus on not fainting and making it to the bookstore, I could see the sign up ahead. I almost collapsed with relief when I stepped inside and I found a chair. My head was pounding now.

"Corrie! What's wrong?" Connor rushed over to me, his bag in hand. "What is HE doing here?" he shot Marlon a look then turned back to me.

"I was walking by and saw her taking ill, she told me where to bring her. But is that any way to talk to your captain?" Marlon said in an authoritative tone.

"Hey, back off!" I groused, shooting Marlon a hard look, wishing he'd take the hint and just leave. "I need a banana or something Conn," I muttered, getting back to the most important thing at hand – Operation Don't Pass Out. A horrible metallic taste had formed in my mouth and I felt dizzy again. I needed to drink water or something as soon as possible.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a huge chocolate bar, hastily unwrapping it before shoving it into my hand.

I wasted no time biting off a chunk and closing my eyes as I chewed. My brother was my fudging hero right now. It was easy to forget sometimes how similar we were – both good athletes, bookworms and suckers for chocolate. He always bought a couple bars when he got a new book to read. It was his thing. I'd make sure to buy him a pack for Boxing Day. He and the twins made a forte out of blankets and sheets every Christmas right by the tree, and Connor often curled up inside to read. He was literally getting too big for that now though, but it was sweet.

As I ate Connor and Marlon took seats as well. We were squished up on this little settee thing for customers. People were so desperate to find their last minute gifts that they just walked all over us, they literally weren't seeing us. No one was seeing anyone really, only items for sale. Apart from being hit with a passing shopping bag every two seconds, Marlon was making both my brother and I uncomfortable because he just sat there watching me. After ten minutes, I started to feel the sugar doing its job. I would be able to make it to the car with no problem but now my tummy growled with hunger.

"Connor I think you should get your sister some water now. She needs to hydrate too. "

Connor looked at me with furrowed brows as I grabbed his arm. "No stay, we'll just get it on the way home."

"No, you should have it now, you can't risk walking in that crowd until you properly feed your body, and it needs water now to recover from the shock." Marlon insisted.

"He's right sis, I'll be right back."

I don't know why I let my brother leave, it was like somehow the world was moving in slow motion, like I just couldn't wrap my mind around Marlon's inability to do what I asked. In one fluid motion Marlon stood and grabbed my arm, roughly pulling me to my feet as well. With a hard tug I was moving through the shoppers towards the entrance of the store.

I struggled against his grip with what strength I could muster. "I'm not going anywhere but home right now. We'll talk after the holidays Marlon, just let me go back home PLEASE!"

"NO, we're going out on a date today, I already told you. It's Christmas Corrie, you expect us to spend it apart? My grandparents said we can't go to your family's house because of what happened before. You could at least do this for me, Corr. We need to talk and work things out." His tone was so neutral. My current state of freaking out barely got a rise out of him and I knew what was going on immediately. He was in "game mode" and that meant he would focus on nothing but winning. No jeering from the other side was going to get him off course. We were both captains of our respective sports, I knew this mode all too well – in reality there was nothing I could do to change his mind.

"LISTEN TO ME! I don't have to do anything _for you_! You need to just LET IT GO and FORGET about me Marlon!" I insisted anyway. I couldn't give up!

An older gentleman walked over and asked if I needed help but before I could reply Marlon chased him away, yelling at him for not minding his own fudging business. See? Game Mode.

I mustered some more energy and attacked his fingers with my hand, scratching him, but Marlon didn't even flinch. Seeing him remain so calm and focused as he pulled me through the people sent a chill through my body.

"Stop struggling!" He increased the grip on my arm causing it to lance with pain. He stopped suddenly and pointed his finger right in my face as his blue eyes pierced mine. "We've already wasted too much time! I swear to God Corrie, if you don't walk properly to my car _right now_ , you'll be sorry. If you care anything about your _precious Paul_ you'll do what I say. I can still press charges. I have pictures showing what he did to me and eye witnesses, I can get him put away, my uncle's the best lawyer in Seattle and he'll help me." The cold menacing glare, the threat, it made me see just how much Marlon had never gotten over me. Had he spent all this time he was with Lindsey, still obsessing over me? My body trembled and it wasn't from being cold.

"CORRIE!" I heard Paul's voice and immediately felt relief flow through my system. I turned to see him sprinting towards us and the pull in my chest went haywire. I needed my wolf and here he was just in the nick of time.

"Paul!" I felt safe just seeing his face. I could see the love and worry right there in his chocolate brown eyes.

"What the fuck!" Marlon swung around, his face enraged as he saw Paul come to a stop in front of us.

I reached out and Paul grabbed on to me pulling me straight out of Marlon's claws. His warmth instantly filled me up through my fingertips, letting me know I was now safe.

"What the fuck are you doing with her?" he hissed at Marlon with the meanest, deadliest expression on his face. He tightened his grip on me and I melted into his side.

"We were going to get something to eat, we made plans." Marlon's voice was forceful but monotone – he was actually still in his creepy Stalker Robot Mode formerly known as Game Mode.

"No! That's not true Paul!" I defended myself against his lies.

My brother came up to us then, clutching Paul's gift and the water asking what was going on. He didn't understand why I'd left the gift unattended.

"This asshole tried to kidnap your sister that's what! I arrived only to see him dragging her out of the store!" Paul shoved Marlon with one hand, causing people to look at us.

"Paul! Calm down!" I whispered, pulling his jacket so he would look at me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fucking pummel his ass! He's not supposed to come near you!" But before I could answer he turned back to Marlon. "What the fuck were you going to do to her huh? Should I call Chief Swan right now and tell him?"

"We were going out to have a meal and talk. Corrie knows I wouldn't hurt her!"

I scoffed. "That's what you'd like to tell yourself!" I snapped. But I wouldn't show Paul my arm right now. If I did that, it would certainly end with him being arrested and I couldn't have that.

"This is the FINAL WARNING you will ever get from me Andrews. Touch her ONE MORE TIME and you're DEAD! Do you understand me? I will kill you with my bare fucking hands."

I flinched, as did Connor. Paul's tone of voice was more threatening that his words. I was sure he could phase at any moment.

"You're the one who's gonna be locked up in jail when I tell my uncle about this, he's a lawyer. If anything ever happens to me, he'll send the police after you." Marlon said to Paul, causing me to gasp. He wouldn't do that would he? Right now Stalker Robot Marlon was capable of anything.

Paul snorted and shook his head. He then let me go and pushed me away from him. I didn't understand the gesture until his fists suddenly formed at his sides and his shoulders started to tremble.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Paul NO!" I yelled and jumped back in front of him. He was definitely about to break Marlon into pieces in the middle of a high-end shopping mall.

"Step back Corrie I don't want you to get hurt!" he growled.

"Paul you'll expose yourself if you attack him, you're trembling!" I hissed that only he could hear with his wolf ears. "Paul please! Look at me! He isn't worth it! He's egging you on so that you'll do something stupid then he'll drag you to court! Please don't ruin this for us, this is our first Christmas together Paulie!" my hands were cupping his face, begging him to look at me. He was listening but his eyes never left Marlon's smirking face.

"Yeah listen to whatever she's saying _Drogo,_ save yourself cause you'll never win against ME. You're fuckin' nobody, you'll never be shit but a barbaric chunk of muscle."

Connor scoffed no doubt getting the derogatory Game of Thrones reference. Paul literally snarled then, and I knew that he was about to lose it completely. But it wasn't just Bullet that was angry, I was now VERY angry as well. I _tried_ to push Paul back then spun around and slapped Marlon hard across the cheek.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed, his smugness had just irked me to the bone and I snapped. Marlon's eyes widened and I was sure that I had hit the fudging kill switch on Stalker Robot. For the first time he finally realized that I was upset with him, that I really really couldn't stand him. As I thought about it, every time I was ever upset around him while we dated, he always pushed it aside – he was indifferent to my feelings. "If you EVER come near me again I'll press charges against you! I promise Marlon, I swear to God don't ever come near me AGAIN!" I yelled again with balled fists of my own. My right hand was burning from the force of the slap. I felt rather satisfied seeing his red cheek and the imprint of my hand on it.

"Relax babe," Paul whispered in my ear as he pulled me back and against his chest. I could hear the humor in his tone.

"Don't tell me to relax!" I snapped at my wolf.

Marlon couldn't insult my boyfriend and get away with it!

Marlon stood there just staring at me in disbelief, rubbing his face. "Corrie you don't really mean that! That's all HIM telling you to do shit like that!"

"NO it isn't and you NEED to stop fooling yourself Marlon! I don't love you nor will I ever! I just want you to leave me alone!"

A guard came over to us then asking what was going on.

"NOTHING! We're leaving!" I screamed, now a hysterical, pissed off mess.

"Jeeze! Take it easy!" the guard exclaimed, stepping back with his palms raised. "But if you four want to fight you need to take it off this property or I'll call the police." That comment caused Paul to glower rather efficiently at him.

"Let's go baby. Come on Connor," Paul ordered me and my brother. I clung to him for dear life as we quickly walked away leaving Marlon behind with the guard. I didn't watch to see if they interacted. Connor snagged my hand and I gave it a tight squeeze, keeping it firmly in my grip.

We made our escape at the nearest exit.

 **A/N: So i had originally written this chapter and the rest of the story differently way back when i first wrote it before posting it up. But i decided to change it to this. I decided not to make marlon a vamp and have him kidnap corrie so that the cullens and wolves had to go hunting for her. sounds exciting and better right? haha sorry if you think so i already deleted those chapters but now i wish i didnt because i could have posted it as an alternate ending! sucks i know. but trust me in the end i wanted to just create a** ** _little_** **drama and focus more on the fluff and making my couple happy and strong to end their story. I really love these two lol, especially my version of Paul. next chapter is his point of view for this confrontation and then continues into their first xmas together. then after that is the second bonus chapter on val and embry. Getting close to the end and I'm happy and sad but i have started the sequel and it's been going great. i honestly thought i couldnt write it anymore but the inspiration came yesterday and I've just been at it - so much so that work is suffering. can't wait!**

 **Oh and yes Val keeps a lot of secrets from Corrie, she doesn't let on just how sad she is.**


	47. Lesson Number Two

Chapter 46 – Lesson Number Two

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.

 **Paul**

She wasn't picking up. I told her I would be here, but she wasn't answering the fucking phone! I was at the hardware store, and I had no idea where my imprint could be. I checked all over the store, but her scent led nowhere but into throngs of people. The girl at the counter said she'd left a little while ago alone. I marched around searching the different blocks of the mall until I finally found the bookstore up ahead. I could feel her anxiety and wondered if she was still feeling nervous about the crowds.

As I dodged the throngs of people coming in my direction I took a premature breath of relief. I would soon be with her and we'd both be calm again.

That's when I saw my fucking imprint being dragged away from the bookstore by someone with blonde hair.

 _THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE_!

"CORRIE!" I screamed out as the pull in my chest and the rage of the wolf surged at the same time. We could hear her heartbeat going a thousand miles a minute. She was scared.

Corrie looked back and I started to run to her as fast as I could through the crowd. I could feel her immediate relief in knowing I was here.

"Paul!" she responded at the same time that Marlon turned around saying "What the fuck!" in disbelief.

 _Yeah bitch I'm fucking here!_

I wasted no time pulling her out of his grasp and sandwiching her between my arms and chest. "What the fuck are you doing with her?" I hissed at Marlon with as much threat as I could put in both my face and voice, letting him know I was this close to killing him dead.

"We were going to get something to eat, we made plans." He said, with no other emotion but certainty. _Fucking arrogant prick!_

"No! That's not true Paul!" Corrie shrieked and I knew obviously that she was truthful.

Connor joined us at that moment. "What happened? Why did you leave the present behind Corrie! It could have been snatched!"

"This asshole tried to kidnap your sister that's what! I arrived only to see him dragging her out of the store!" I answered angrily then shoved Marlon in the chest so that he stumbled back a couple feet. He had no idea how badly I wanted to connect my fist with his nose again.

"Paul! Calm down!" Corrie whispered, tugging on my jacket to get my attention.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fucking pummel his ass! He's not supposed to come near you!" I yelled in frustration, not caring that people were looking at us. I turned back to Marlon with an accusing finger, "What the fuck were you going to do to her huh? Should I call Chief Swan right now and tell him?"

"We were going out to have a meal and talk. Corrie knows I wouldn't hurt her!"

"That's what you'd like to tell yourself!" she replied. I could see she was getting really annoyed now too, her fear gone with me by her side.

 _Damn, why didn't I spend more time teaching her how to box?_

I just couldn't get over the fact that Marlon had actually made contact with my girl again and was even trying to get her to go out with him. I stepped up in his face again and let him know exactly what MY plans were. "This is the FINAL WARNING you will ever get from me Andrews. Touch her ONE MORE TIME and you're DEAD! Do you understand me? I will kill you with my bare fucking hands." I flexed my fingers so he'd get the point.

"You're the one who's gonna be locked up in jail when I tell my uncle about this, he's a lawyer. If anything ever happens to me, he'll send the police after you." Marlon threatened, making my imprint gasp behind me. Was she seriously falling for this crap?

 _No no no no no._ I was the one making threats today, not taking them. This fucking pipsqueak could never intimidate me by running to his uncle. He wasn't a real fucking man. I wasn't about to take his disrespect either. I snorted and shook my head pushing my imprint out of my way so she wouldn't get hurt as anger consumed me and the wolf begged for a piece of Marlon's flesh.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked him.

But Corrie cried and stepped in front of me again much to my annoyance. "Paul NO!"

"Step back Corrie I don't want you to get hurt!" I growled at her.

"Paul you'll expose yourself if you attack him, you're trembling! Paul please! Look at me! He isn't worth it! He's egging you on so that you'll do something stupid then he'll drag you to court! Please don't ruin this for us, this is our first Christmas together Paulie!" her cool hands arrested my face as she struggled to get me to look at her, but I couldn't stop staring down my prey. I wanted this jerk to know that I was going to fuck him up good.

"Yeah listen to whatever she's saying _Drogo,_ save yourself cause you'll never win against ME. You're fuckin' nobody, you'll never be shit but a barbaric chunk of muscle!"

Connor made a noise which led me to believe that he understood the term _Drogo,_ but I didn't. I understood the rest of it though and I didn't like it. He didn't know fuck about me – I'd never be nobody again. Incensed, I bared my teeth and snarled then, ready to pounce but Corrie started pushing against my chest. Before I could even register what was happening she turned around and slapped Marlon hard across the cheek. My mouth dropped open as I watched her defend me and herself.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed – _finally a proper cuss word!_

I couldn't be prouder as I saw that smirk fall from Marlon's face. By his shocked expression it was obvious that he never expected her to act this way. This dickhead had somehow fooled himself into thinking that she loved him.

"If you EVER come near me again I'll press charges against you! I promise Marlon, I swear to God don't _ever_ come near me AGAIN!" Corrie fisted her hands and I silently begged her to punch him next. But that was crazy talk – I hadn't trained her properly. If I had known he was a threat still however, I would have made sure that she had a proper right hook – although knowing my girl she likely already did have a strong arm.

People were starting to stare and her brother looked as if he was about to pass out with worry so I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her back against me before she made things worse for all of us.

"Relax babe," I whispered in her ear. I couldn't deny that she was cute when she got angry.

"Don't tell me to relax!" She snapped and I couldn't help but smile at my baby's tantrum.

"Corrie you don't really mean that! That's all HIM telling you to do shit like that!" Marlon had the nerve to say. Couldn't he just buy a fucking vowel and get a clue already?!

"NO it isn't and you NEED to stop fooling yourself Marlon! I don't love you nor will I ever!"

A guard came over to us then asking what was going on.

"NOTHING! We're Leaving!" Corrie shrieked at the poor stupid man.

"Jeeze! Take it easy!" the guard exclaimed, stepping back with his palms up. "But if you four want to fight you need to take it off this property or I'll call the police." I gave him my death stare so that he would back the fuck off.

It was definitely time to get out of here before Corrie and I both did something we would regret. "Let's go baby. Come on Connor," I rallied her and Connor.

Planting Corrie at my side we made it out the doors and over to the parking garage where I had left my vehicle.

When we got to the truck I opened up and let Connor get inside. But I held Corrine back, enveloping her in my arms and burying my face in her neck. I just needed a moment to regroup before driving into traffic. I could have lost her, if I had been five minutes later she would have been gone.

"I love you so much Paul," she whispered.

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, cupping her face. "I love you too. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"Don't beat yourself up about this Paul. I let him take me too easily."

"You were scared. I could feel it, I thought you were still anxious about the crowds and I should have moved faster. I almost let that fucking delusional psycho take you away," I protested and held her to me again. "You stood up for yourself, I'm proud of you – I really wish I'd given you better fighting lessons though." I laid a kiss on her lips and sighed.

"He was in full on stalker mode but I don't think he would have taken me permanently or anything - he was only taking me to a restaurant. He wanted a Christmas date."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head profusely. "It doesn't matter! He isn't supposed to go near you."

Corrie shivered in my arms in spite of my warmth and I knew that I needed to get her home. She was still shaken up. I opened the truck and lifted her inside, buckling her seatbelt. Before I closed the door I met Corrie's appraising eyes which were watching me the whole time, and smiled. I quickly touched her chin before locking and closing the passenger door. I knew she was grateful that I was there now to make her safe, and it felt good to do that for her even though I also hated myself for not finding her sooner.

I walked around to my side and hopped in, buckling up and starting the engine. When I looked back to check the path for cars or people, I caught Connor staring straight at me, a look of awe or something on his face.

 _God, not you too._ I hadn't been that impressive at all.

"You cool bud?" I asked him, shaking off the feeling of gaining his admiration. Like with Corrie it felt good but in a weird way. If he knew I was a wolf he might not feel the same. He had no idea how close to losing control I had been just now, that I could have killed Marlon if his sister hadn't interrupted me. If I had given in to my need to attack Marlon, I would have phased and fucked up my entire life and the pack's – in fact, the entire Tribe's.

"Yeah," he nodded and smiled awkwardly which made me chuckle and reach over to give him a fist pump.

"Don't let stupid fucks think they can step to your girl Connor, lesson number two," I chuckled, feeling the need to break the tension for all three of us for a second.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna stick to dating girls who don't have other guys literally obsessed with them, way to go _Khaleesi,"_ Connor smirked and rumpled the top of his sister's hair before turning to look out the window. I reversed out of the lot. I had no idea what he had just called her so I figured it was some kind of pet name but it sounded cool. _Khaleesi._ I'd have to ask my imprint what that and Drogo meant later when Connor wasn't around and I wouldn't feel like an idiot for asking.

"Hey Connor we both know that was a compliment, so whatever, Marlon's a moron.." Corrie giggled and on instinct I flashed her my million dollar smile. Seeing her capable of smiling now gave me hope that our first Christmas wasn't completely ruined. Regardless, she was safe with me where she belonged, and that was all that mattered.

I asked them what happened before I got there. Connor informed that me Corrie had been ill and Marlon had tried to use that as an excuse to make her leave with him. Naturally I stopped at the first fast food joint I saw because ensuring she was really alright was still my first priority. I ended up ordering for all of us and we ate burgers and fries while Corrie directed me to her grandparents' home – their mansion. It was a huge brick palace basically, with lots of land around it, mostly covered in snow. With the long driveway the whole thing was like a fairytale castle.

"You ready?" She asked as we walked through the front door – which had been opened by a fucking servant in uniform! We each clutched our respective bags, I had my duffel and another two bags of presents. I nodded automatically, not wanting to let on how nervous I was to be doing this after the fright I just had. I had my image to maintain!

Connor shook his head and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Dude, after what you just did you shouldn't be scared," he laughed and clapped me on the back before running up the stairs to go to his room I presumed. I found myself actually liking the cheeky weirdo. If Corrie ever knew that I had paid him off a few times to keep his mouth shut about our late night visits she'd cut my balls off.

"It'll be fine Paul. Just try not to take my grandparents too seriously, _please."_

I nodded and cleared my throat as Corrie led me inside and up the stairs too. We went to her room first so that I could put down my things. I liked that her room here was similar to her room back home. It made me feel more comfortable.

I decided it was best to take a shower before I greeted her family. As I waited for Corrie to take her turn in the shower, I stretched out on the bed. Her laptop was there so I decided to browse the internet which was a new hobby of mine. I liked checking out the types of products and machinery in my line of work. Lately I'd been brainstorming on what kind of business I could go into for myself. I wanted an idea of what my start-up costs would be. Now that we were together I could show Corrie and see what she thought.

A little window caught my eye on the right corner and I automatically clicked it. But I wasn't prepared for what I'd see. It was a conversation between Corrie and Marlon…

 **"It was really nice seeing U at the restaurant. U R so beautiful.**

 **Since we R both in the city, we should go out 2 dinner and movie, like old times. How about tmrw or Christmas Eve? (:"**

P _aul's coming up so I'll be busy with him Marlon. I won't spend time with you, please understand._

 ** _"I just want a chance 2 say I'm sorry in the right way. Can't U do that?"_**

 _No. But I appreciate the sentiment, thank you._

 ** _"No that's not how I want it 2 B."_**

 _Please don't send me any more messages, or I'll have to tell Paul and Chief Swan. You are not supposed to contact me._

He had asked her for a date for today and she had told him no? I remember Corrie saying he wanted to take her to a restaurant, that's where they were going when I stopped him. So he must have followed her! He really had this thing planned to force her on a date!

My blood boiled. This was something that I should have known about. Corrie had kept this from me and it could have resulted in her being harmed. Who knows what else could have happened if he had gotten her inside his car? He could have taken her anywhere, done anything to make sure she never came back to me!

I sat down on the bed, facing the bathroom door as a shiver went through my body. I was pissed but I was determined to have this conversation like a reasonable adult. Corrie had a lot of explaining to do, that was for sure. How quickly she had forgotten what she put me through when she dated Marlon, back when we were both rejecting the imprint. Just seeing him touching her again really really made me want to kill him. He had forced himself on her four times in all now and I realized that I needed to handle the situation. Today proved that he wasn't going to stop until I stopped him. He waited four months and then did this, how I could I possibly allow this to continue? He either needed to go to jail or I hurt him so bad that he becomes a vegetable for the rest of his life.

After a few minutes the door knob finally turned and my imprint stepped into the room. She was wearing this sleeveless dress that fell straight to the floor, flowing loosely all around her except where the fabric clung to her breasts. It was very simple, but very elegant on her. The color was not quite red or orange, it was perfect against her lightly tanned skin and dark hair.

"You look beautiful," I proclaimed. I watched her blush as she thanked me and returned the compliment then slipped on a pair of those ballet shoes. Next she put on what looked like diamond studs and gold bangles, all taken from a jewelry box on her chest of drawers. This was Seattle Corrie, not the one I knew always clad in jeans. Only twice had I seen her in skirts before, but nothing adult and fancy like this though. I saw the woman she'd become when I made lots of money for us and it filled my heart with an emotion I couldn't quite name. I would buy her nice things like this.

I looked down at my crisp new burgundy button up and khakis which a servant had ironed for me at Corrie's bidding, much to my embarrassment. She reminded me to just roll with it until we got back home. Needless to say I was grateful that Laurence had helped me out with shopping beforehand. This really was not Forks. Thank God I had also gotten loafers, a belt and a haircut too. I was still trying to get used to myself in this get-up. But it was a sign of our future wasn't it? I was no long a barefoot, shirtless boy spending all his time being a wolf in the woods of La Push, I was becoming my own man.

I was not a _nobody_ so I had to look the part too.

I stood and sauntered over to my mate, placing my hands on her hips. She was looking at herself in the mirror, applying make-up. I met her eyes in the glass so she paused and leaned backwards into my chest. There were red marks on her left arm where Marlon's fingers had dug into her skin. I clenched my jaw and recited the months of the year to calm myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tightening my grip on her waist. Was she in pain and not saying something about it? Even though I was upset with her I was also genuinely concerned about her mental state. She had almost been kidnapped by a guy who had previously attacked her. Now here she was primping for dinner with her family like nothing had ever happened.

Corrie nodded. "I will be. I just want to get through tonight and tomorrow at least before I freak out. You stopped him, I'm just focusing on that. I'm safe now because you're here."

"I know every time I promise this I fail to protect you. I let him hurt you more than once, I let Leanne and your father hurt you - but this time I really honest to God mean it - I'll _never_ let him hurt you again baby, I swear on my life." I kissed her neck as she nodded again. "But I can't protect you better if you keep secrets from me."

Her brows furrowed and she turned around to look at my face. "What do you mean?"

"I saw your computer. I was just browsing the net and noticed the conversation he had with you. Why didn't you tell me he wanted to see you alone, _today?"_ I was pleased with myself for not throwing a tantrum right now. Somehow my wolf was allowing me to handle this one on my own.

Corrie looked down with shame on her reddened face. "I'm sorry. I had no intentions of seeing him alone at any point in time so I didn't think it was necessary to worry you. I had no idea that he planned to force me anyways - I told him you were coming."

"Babe, if he says things I need to know so I can keep an extra eye out for you. You might think it's harmless but I can also determine if he will be a threat or not. And I should have been told that he was in Seattle too. You made bad decisions by not telling me anything. You were here alone in the same city as him, unprotected, that's _why_ today happened..."

"I know! I know I messed up and I'm sorry Paul, I just didn't want you to get upset! I thought it was nothing. I saw him at my family's restaurant but we didn't speak. I didn't think it mattered that he was in Seattle with his family – I figured he'd be busy with them."

"But he asked you on a date! You should have said something to me about it. He wanted to make contact in person Corr – in fact, he did it anyway! He's not supposed to even talk to you! Didn't you get that part?"

"I didn't think he'd try to see me, he stopped sending messages!" I could see the embarrassment on her face as it crimsoned more.

"He made his intentions pretty clear! Why didn't you believe him!"

"Because I knew I'd be with you Paul! I didn't think I'd see him anyplace that you wouldn't be also!"

I sighed and nodded. I mean, she was right of course. But she went to the fucking mall without protection.

"Was this the only time he bothered you?" I had to know everything because it was clear that we had a difference of opinion on what was 'need to know.'

Her face darkened even more as she shook her head and I grunted with annoyance. "He sent me a text a while back telling me that ….he missed me - but I didn't respond! Then I was at the pizzeria with Jake the other day and he was there. He asked me to meet over the break to talk so he could make amends. Jake told him not to contact me or he'd call Chief Swan."

 _"Corrine!"_ I hissed in frustration so my voice wouldn't travel and warrant an interruption. "So you just decided that I didn't need to know _anything!_ You stopped talking to me because I kept Amy a secret to protect you from her lies and yet you kept each and every one of these incidences from _me?_ What if I hadn't gotten to you on time! What if I had to drive up tonight instead of this morning? What then? What would be your excuse when he kidnapped you and raped you! Huh?"

So much for not throwing a tantrum. My wolf was awake and thirsty for blood. Clearly I'd let Marlon off the hook too fucking easily and it was all because she kept secrets. TODAY should have been his LAST.

"I should have killed his ass," I muttered to myself as I paced the floor, working off steam. "He tried to make contact with you more than once and you just thought to yourself 'oh it's nothing, Paul will handle it!' Yet, you didn't tell Paul! So how was I supposed to live with myself if you were hurt knowing you were depending on me to rescue you from a threat I didn't even know about! I can barely stomach seeing that bruise on your arm, what if it had been worse babe! Do you have any idea what this is doing to me?"

Sometimes I really felt like my imprint underestimated my feelings.

"Paul I'm sorry! I'm sorry I know I was stupid!" she grabbed on to my shirt and pulled me to her. Her make-up was ruined by tears now. But I took my imprint's hands off and stepped away, I didn't want to hurt her more in anger.

"Jake didn't even say anything to me Corr! You purposely covered shit up!"

"He begged me to tell you! I didn't listen. I'm sorry!"

"Of course you didn't listen! God Corrine! Why would you put yourself in harm's way like that? Why would you LET him take you away from me?" Despair crept up on me as I uttered the words.

She _had let_ him get too close. Yes she had. She had been careless with her life and mine by extension because I could never live without her.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I thought I had it handled until he showed up today. I tried to keep him away from me but he just wouldn't listen, he was determined."

"Did you really fight him? Or were you actually willing to go with him on the date just so he wouldn't feel bad?" I could see she was hurt as her shoulders slumped and her eyes darkened and squinted with pain. But I couldn't take back the question.

"I fought him off Paul but I was too weak and he ended up keeping me from collapsing. It was an awkward situation; I was vulnerable in a way I couldn't control. I had to beg him to let me go back to Connor. I had to think about my brother, so I had to remain calm. And when I refused to go on the date he threatened you, said he was going to get you locked away if I didn't come with him. He thinks you stole me away from him and that you've got me brainwashed. I didn't want to provoke him to make any rash decisions- I honestly think he's mentally unstable and he doesn't even realize when he's hurting me. I figured if I just went along with it, either you'd find me or he'd just take me back home afterwards." She lifted her head indignantly even as tears flowed from her eyes.

A feeling of betrayal overcame me as I assumed what would have happened next. "And after you came home from being out with him, you would have come up here and gotten yourself together and then I would know _nothing_ about it when I arrived later tonight, right? You had it all planned out to LIE to me!"

"I would have told you Paul! I know I would've! I didn't want to go with him I don't feel pity for him I was just trying to protect myself and Connor in the moment!"

But I shook my head. "I honestly don't think you would have told me and you seem to forget that this didn't start today. You kept a secret."

Corrie sighed and grabbed a tissue to wipe her face. She turned away from me and went back to the mirror. But she didn't pick up her make-up, she just stood there.

I felt the raw mixture of her emotions in my body and it somehow forced me to understand what she was saying. From her point of view she had valid reasons for trying to diffuse the situation so that Marlon wouldn't blow up, and she was right to protect herself and her brother. She handled it the way she thought best and even though I disagreed I had to respect that. No one was perfect and it was hard to act right under pressure, I knew that better than she did.

Although I understood, I was still angry that she had never told me about his advances. That was the biggest issue I had, especially because it would have prevented today from happening. I never would have let her be unprotected if I had known.

"Don't ever keep anything like this from me ever again Corrie. Whether it's Marlon or some other man I need to know - even the slightest hint of an advance – you can't trust random people to be good anymore, you just can't. I can't save you if I don't know about the threat, do you understand me?"

Corrie nodded her head and sighed in a defeated kind of way. "I'm really sorry Paul. I was wrong, I get it."

I walked two steps to her and held her jaw in my right hand so her eyes would look only at mine. "Seeing you with him, seeing him touch you, it brought up a lot of memories of him kissing you and fondling you in his room. It reminded me of a time when I was stupid enough to think that you were better off with him. I-I can't stand the thought of him ever claiming what's mine. He could have seriously hurt you and I would have died."

She inhaled and held a breath as the tears fell fresh from her eyes. Emitting a quiet sob Corrie reached up and wiped my cheek. I looked at her fingers to see that they were wet. I hadn't even realized how emotional I was being.

"I'm so sorry Paul. I'll do better I promise."

I nodded and pulled her to me. "Me too."

My anger and fear suddenly disappeared when I reached out and roughly pulled her face to mine. I kissed her hard and long, not caring if I wrinkled her dressed or fuzzed her hair or smudged her makeup.

She was mine. Ours. We needed her.

"Lock the door, baby I need you," I growled. The wolf needed to claim her as ours again.

With lust glazing over her green eyes she went to the door and locked it.

I wasted no time unbuttoning my shirt and pants, throwing them across the chair behind her desk. In one swift action Corrie slid the dress down to the floor from her shoulders then hung it up behind the bathroom door.

She turned and faced me then, her big breasts rising and falling as she breathed deeply in anticipation. She was wearing black lacy underwear which made my eyes bulge out of their sockets. My dick immediately hardened even more, stretching against the fabric of my boxers. I hoped my reaction was satisfactory for her.

She smiled nervously at me looking down at herself and then back up at me. She had worn this just for me. It was one my fantasies come true. "Is this one of my gifts?" I asked with a smile. I fingered the strap of the thong before I kissed the bare skin of her shoulder. Her body trembled as my hot skin grazed hers.

"Y-Yeah, Val thought you'd appreciate it since Embry liked hers."

"WHAT!" my eyes bulged even more at THAT piece of gossip. The boys would go wild to hear this since anyone getting laid was always big news. Just thinking about them joking around without me made my chest hurt a little. That topic has always been my area of expertise and the guys depended on me for tips on how to please a girl.

"Yeah, they did it couple nights ago and she's having wolf penis withdrawal!" Corrine giggled and buried her damp face in my chest.

"Humph, I hope he knows what the fuck he's doing." I didn't want to bring down my mood again by thinking of the pack right now. I could have used their support today which reminded me that maybe I wasn't ready to totally let them go. Maybe it wasn't time to stop phasing. How would I protect her without my wolf sense? I decided then that it was also best to get us a house on the Reservation rather than moving to the city. It was what she'd always wanted anyway, hopefully she still wanted that.

Bringing myself back to the present I looked down at Corrie's shining green eyes. "No more secrets babe. Promise me," I said sternly yet in a whisper, stroking the side of her gorgeous face before I leaned in to kiss her. "I can't ever lose you."

"No more secrets," she nodded nervously. "And I know I have to talk to Chief Swan about this."

I grinned broadly with relief. "I'm so glad to hear you say that baby. I didn't kill him so that's the next best thing."

Corrie tiptoed and wrapped her arms around my neck, allowing me to take what was mine and only mine.

 **Corrie**

We didn't have long to make love because it was almost time for dinner, but Paul and I certainly made the most of it. He took me from behind and we both got the release and closeness we desperately needed. We took a quick wash off and redressed, making it out of my room just in time.

He was right, I really had done a stupid thing by keeping Marlon's advances a secret, I had done exactly the same thing Paul did to me with Amy. I hated that. Furthermore, what had I really been thinking? Not taking Marlon as a serious threat? Why did I doubt that he'd break Chief Swan's rules about contacting me in person? Underestimating my enemy wasn't a valid excuse when weighed against his attempt to kidnap me. Paul was right to scold me like a child - I had risked _us._ When it came to that, I realized, there was simply no such thing as either one of us over-reacting. No matter how big or small I needed to tell him what was going on, especially when it was time for college.

I still couldn't get the image of tears falling from his eyes earlier. It had shaken me to the core. I was barely hurt - what if I had been? – It would have destroyed him. Just now was one of those times when I realized just how much I loved Paul and he loved me. It was bigger than anything in my world and I couldn't stand myself for being so careless and hurting him in the process.

Marlon was a threat to me, to us, and I couldn't think to myself that he was harmless because Chief Swan had threatened him. I was back on high-alert where he was concerned. He had waited to strike at me like a snake in the grass.

I knew now that there was a side of him that was capable of anything.

Paul and I walked hand in hand into the dining hall and I cleared my head of everything so that I could have my first Christmas Eve dinner with him. Thankfully it was just our family at the table tonight. The twins immediately rushed at us, followed by Connor, Joey and Mom, we all exchanged hugs and kisses and "Merry Christmases." I was relieved to see that the twins were being so welcoming of Paul even though he hurt Dad, and wondered if Connor had anything to do with that.

My grandparents moved towards us then and extended their hands to Paul one at a time.

"Welcome young man!" Papa said with a strained smile.

"Paul welcome to our home, Merry Christmas." Nana said with her usual graceful air as she kissed both his cheeks. I secretly called her Duchess Hanover sometimes.

"Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Hanover, you have a beautiful home thank you for allowing me to spend my first Christmas with Corrie here." Paul was actually blushing and I tried not to laugh and make him more uncomfortable. I knew he felt like an outsider, he wasn't used to such grandeur. But truthfully, neither was I. Dad wouldn't let us visit often enough in recent years because he and my grandparents didn't get along. Now that I knew about Derrick and Mom, maybe I understood why that was so. I realized then that my father had tried to keep us away from both sets of our grandparents over the years. What the hell was wrong with that man? He kept us away from people that loved us, then turned around and abandoned us.

"Oh poo! Of course you can be here! We are thrilled actually, Julia tells us you're rather serious about our Corrine so of course we had to meet you!" Nana smiled charmingly, linking her arm through Paul's and leading him to the dining table where she gestured for him to take a seat. We all took our seats then.

I was relieved that they were making the effort to be nice to my Paulie, he deserved it - nothing less, ever.

"Well! Talk about Déjà vu!" Nana exclaimed, laughing at Papa.

"Indeed."

They both looked over at Paul and I, and I tried to smile off the weirdness. Paul looked at me, clueless.

"Don't fret you two, we simply mean that this reminds us of when Jules and Clark came to dinner the first time."

Maybe I had spoken too soon about the niceness.

I groaned while Paul mumbled defiantly about being nothing like my father, causing me to intertwine my fingers with his under the table. His discomfort rolled off of him in waves and I rubbed his skin in an effort to reassure my wolf that he was welcome here.

Mom looked at us too while sipping her wine and I could see for a brief moment just how haunted she was by the past. My heart ached for her, for all that she had lost. This dinner felt more like Thanksgiving than Christmas for me. I was just so grateful for Paul. The image of Marlon threatening me popped back into my head and I took a deep breath to calm myself. If I didn't keep it together, this dinner wouldn't go well for me or Paul.

"You okay?" Paul leaned over and whispered, the concern all over his face.

"I'll be alright…"

He kissed my hand, and I squeezed back. I had to be strong.

"Well I just want to give thanks that our family is altogether for Christmas. Your grandfather and I have really missed you, we need to do this more often, promise me – at least once a month," Nana looked around at all of us and we each nodded our heads. My mother was sitting next to her and she squeezed her hand briefly as well.

"You're Hanovers too, and Nana and I just want you to share in all that we've got, cause it's all yours, always has been from the start. You are our family, and nothing can change that, we just want you here with us as much as possible from now on." Papa locked eyes with Mom who was now fighting back the tears.

She quickly dabbed at her eyes and straightened up. "Of course Daddy."

The twins asked where our father was, causing Mom to blush hard and fumble for some lame excuse about work. Where _was_ he? It was anyone's guess! I looked at Paul again and sighed.

Our first Christmas without Dad.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered to me.

"The food looks amazing!" I piped up in an attempt to turn the attention away from that. Mom looked as if she was ready to bolt and lock herself away to cry and I couldn't let her do that now. She needed to be with her family and know that she still had love in her life. I also hated the fact that my relationship with Paul was reminding her of my father.

"Yes, please help yourselves, the staff really out did themselves this year because you all are here!" Papa smiled at Paul and me and gestured toward the heavily laden table.

Instantly the room was filled with the sounds of cutlery and light banter, and I found myself for the first time today able to truly relax and not worry about a thing. I looked around at the faces of my four brothers as they talked amongst themselves. Mom and Nana were chatting about Nana's plans for something or the other at the boutique while Papa and Paul discussed "business."

I had my family and my wolf, great food and I was safe. Being with Paul intimately had really helped to calm me too. I knew he would always love and protect me. I was determined to still have the best Christmas with them all.

During desert, which featured egg nog, chocolate cake, cheese cake, ice cream and bread pudding, we all settled around the room with the Christmas tree to chat and open one present each. The boys were busy opening their gifts with Mom while Paul and I sat with my grandparents. Paul had just finished his third piece of chocolate cake while I could only stomach one. I was hoping to make room for cheesecake in a little while.

"So what are your intentions with our Corrine?" Papa asked, as I expected.

Paul took a deep breath and I squeezed his hand in support. I was practically sitting in his lap on the couch with them. After our ordeal today we both just needed the contact.

"I admit, I don't come from much, my life was pretty much going nowhere before I met Corrie. But since she came into my life, I've changed. It's because of her that I'm doing something I like, that I have a good job. She makes me want to be a better man for her and my mom. My dad ran out on us, and he was never good to us, he beat us both, and tore up the house. I thought I'd never be anything, just like him."

I noticed Connor listening intently though he wasn't looking in our direction. I could see that he really developed a liking for Paul and it warmed my heart.

"But Corrie, she makes me believe in myself. Everything I do is for her. One day I'll give her everything that she ever wanted. I want her to go to college too, and pursue her dreams. And I just want you all to know that, to see that I'll take care of her, no matter what. My only wish is to make her happy and safe." He looked at me then, with a small smile.

I loved him so much.

Papa nodded and patted Paul on the shoulder which surprised me. "We are aware of the situation with Marlon Andrews. While we are quite disappointed that he and Corrine didn't work out, we are happy that you defended her."

 _Ugh,_ that was a diss and a compliment in two sentences. _Papa why!?_

While I mentally slapped my forehead Paul stiffened and his body heat increased. I knew he was upset. How could he not be?

"While it's obvious that you care about each other very much, you're still quite young! Loosen up a little, both of you! You have all the time in the world to think about being so serious." Nana's comment only served to irk me. Clearly I was supposed to be serious with a boy like Marlon and not one like Paul who didn't fit into their perfect elitist world.

"I _love_ her and she's my soul mate, Mrs. Hanover. Age has nothing to do with that."

My grandparents bristled at Paul's serious tone. It was his Don't Mess With Me voice, it commanded obedience especially because of the wolf. Honestly, it was a major turn on for me. I looked up at him and smiled at his sweet words.

"Paul's right. We know we're young okay? But our relationship is really strong, I promise. This is not some type of puppy-love." This was very far from infatuation or lust – although there was plenty of both involved.

"Nothing I haven't heard before, all teenagers feel this way the first time they fall in love," Papa responded and shook his head.

"It's a natural feeling, your grandfather and I started out the same way," Nana mused, brushing us off with a wave of her diamonds - I mean hand.

But once again Paul beat me to the punch. "Right and you're still together and you've got all of this together, you've got a family and you're happy. You've got everything anyone could ever want in this life and I bet none of it would matter if you didn't have one another, am I right?" Paul cocked his eyebrow and I fought back a grin. He definitely had them there. His way of "clapping back" was much more diplomatic than mine.

"That doesn't mean we haven't struggled, it was not easy!" Papa grumbled and over-dramatically shook his head and finger as if to warn us away from marriage. Nana nodded in agreement.

"We didn't have our racial differences to contribute to that either, so imagine how much worse it could be for the two of you."

My mouth dropped open as the annoyance and embarrassment flowed through my veins. How could they be so silly? I was not a part of their Seattle world that I could consider myself to be of an upper class or race – not that I wanted to.

This conversation had officially gotten out of hand.

"Corrine's HALF Quileute! She IS Quileute and a relationship's not easy no matter what age you are! That's my point exactly. Corrie and I will be fine. It doesn't matter if we're twenty-five or forty, this is it for us." I patted Paul's chest to calm him down, hoping he'd take my cue and take a few deep breaths.

"Well you talk a good game Paul, but the rest is left to be seen. Only time will tell if you are as devoted to her as you SAY you are." I knew Papa was thinking about my father who'd walked out on his family days before Christmas. It made me angry, because Paul was nothing like Clark Redbird.

"Papa he's –" I started to protest but was interrupted by my mother this time.

"Paul is not Clark, trust me on that. They have very different personalities," Mom said, coming over to us. "I wouldn't be too hard on him, I've seen with my own eyes on more than one occasion how much this young man is devoted to your little princess. He only sees her in everything and that makes him a great partner for Corrine." She gave Paul a small grin and smoothed his hair back in a motherly fashion which made my wolf redden. I chuckled and squeezed him around his waist.

"Is that so?" Nana asked sarcastically with a sip of her Tanqueray.

 _"Yes._ I've stopped worrying about them being together. And it doesn't matter if Paul is White or Native to me, he's what she wants and I have learned to trust him. It doesn't make sense fighting them, Paul's not going anywhere."

Paul cleared his throat and I immediately cast my eyes on his face. I could see the guilt he was trying to cover up, as was I. We hadn't told Mom about what had happened yet and here she was vouching for him in such a big way. She was about to be very disappointed.

"I can't help but think that maybe if I had just let Clark IN that things would have been better today. I should have given him a business to run, settled you in Seattle instead of running you off. We have all this money, you should be living a better life, he wouldn't have run off on you," Papa lamented, stirring his alcohol in the glass a few times.

I felt offended and my face warmed as I bit my tongue in protest. I hated my father right now but he tried hard to give us whatever we needed or wanted.

"Don't worry about it, he's tipsy," Paul's warm lips grazed my ear.

"No Dad. Clark and I made our choice to live our own life. Money doesn't equal happiness and no matter what he has done recently, he took care of me and the kids. Paul is like him in that aspect – he loves Corrie and will do anything for her."

"Dad wouldn't do anything for me though," I mumbled and Paul held me tighter against his body, stroking my arm lightly.

"Why would you say that?" Nana asked.

"Because Dad doesn't support me and Paul. He treats Paul like crap and thinks Paul has tarnished me – he said that I was a whore."

My grandparents looked at one another while gasping in shock.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth!" Nana protested with a pout. "How could your father say that!"

Mom scoffed and shook her head. _"Really?"_ she asked her mother, eyes narrowed and mouth drawn into a thin line. Uh oh, I knew that meant Mom was pissed.

"Oh come Julia!" Nana tutted at her.

"Your husband said the same thing to me, I don't remember you protesting then! You fully agreed!"

"You were pregnant out of wedlock and in college! This is not the same situation!"

"OH but it very well could be though, couldn't it! Don't you look at them and see Clark and me? Cause I know you do! We all do! That's why he doesn't support them! He doesn't want Corrine pregnant at seventeen and struggling for the rest of her life!"

Paul cleared his throat and swallowed thickly. I knew he was offended now. I could feel the heat intensify even more with a slight tremble and rose to my feet, pulling him with me. He needed some space to cool off, a walk around the house was in order.

Papa held up his hands in self-defense. "Look, I'm old enough now to admit I was wrong. Prejudice is a hell of a thing, we're all afflicted with it at some point. I'm glad that my mistakes don't have to be yours, Jules. Give them your support and it will aid them as they get older."

"I will Daddy. Like you, she's my only daughter, and _unlike_ you I can't live with the idea of her and I being estranged."

I was impressed with Mom's boldness.

"Paul and Corrine, go get your gifts loves," Nana pointed to the tree and the mountain of presents beneath it. She, Papa and my mother abruptly left the room, no doubt to continue this conversation in private – for which I was grateful. My brothers didn't need to hear about this – neither did I.

I didn't know how to feel about history repeating itself in my family. They were on some level saddened by my relationship with Paul because they saw my parents in us. The two sides of my family never mixed and I understood why. They were from two different worlds and had never found middle ground. This was exactly what I didn't want for me and Paul. I appreciated the effort that everyone except my father was making for us. Papa was right - their support would help us along the way. We needed them, I needed them. I didn't want to give up my family although I definitely would if I had to.

Paul pulled me into the far corner of the room so my brother's wouldn't hear us.

"That's their problem, not ours. We are not your parents, remember?" he bent his knees so that we were eye level.

"Yeah I know Paul but it's hard to hear them talk like that. There's so much damage and I had no idea. How is it that my father was able to wreck everything on both sides of my family?"

Paul rubbed my arms up and down and I sighed, leaning into him.

"Honestly babe, your father's one of my least favorite people, but I think that it was done out of love. He loved your Mom back then and fought for her. He just wanted the right to provide for his family in his own way. I wouldn't want your grandfather telling me what to do either. I'd want my independence. Maybe that's what your Mom meant when she said he and I were alike…" Paul got lost in his own thoughts for a minute there so I just leaned into him and stared blindly at the fireplace. His reasoning was more fitting of Dad's personality.

"Come on guys, Nana said open your present!"

Automatically responding to the twins' call, I pulled Paul over to the tree and sat cross-legged on the huge white fur rug that Nana always use to spread out for this purpose exactly. It had been a while since we had done Christmas here. It happened a lot more when I was younger and the twins were little.

"Open ours!" Toby and Luke shouted excitedly, shoving their gifts for us in our faces. Paul and I laughed and accepted the boxes.

Paul looked at me in surprise. "Of course everyone got you something, silly!" I giggled.

We unwrapped them at the same time, Paul exercising much more maturity in removing his paper than I did. Paul smiled when he discovered what was inside – a special edition Hulk action figure. We shared a laugh when Joey revealed that the twins called him "Hulk" behind his back. Paul nodded his head in embarrassment - poor thing and his anger issues. I leaned over and kissed his nose which earned me a smile.

Their gift to me was a Sookie Stackhouse doll.

"GUYS!" I cried excitedly. "I didn't even know they had these!" I hugged the twins and kissed their cheeks, amazed that they had found such fun yet thoughtful presents for us.

"You don't even know how perfect this gift is," Paul told them with a chuckle. It was a private joke only he and I would get.

Like the busy bees they always were on the holidays, the twins turned back to playing with some game they got from Connor.

"Alright guys, I'm out," Joey stood and adjusted his clothing. He was looking nice in new jeans, loafers and a button-up shirt which was untucked of course. He also had his favorite hoodie on over that and was fixing his beanie into place. He seldom left the house without a hat on his head.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a baby voice and a pout, causing Paul to eye me with a raised brow.

"To a party. I'd invite you guys buuutttt – I don't want to!" Joey jumped away and laughed as I balled up my wrapping paper and started throwing it at him.

"See you later LOSER!" I yelled, giving him the stink eye as he left the room.

While Connor and the twins were distracted in their forte I leaned into Paul and sighed happily, looking up at the Christmas tree. It was all white with touches of red and gold bows. The twinkling lights were beautiful, especially the way they glistened against Paul's russet skin.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear as he wrapped me in his arms and looked up at the tree too. "Ummhmm."

He grunted and kissed my head. I wondered if Paul had ever had a Christmas like this before. It wasn't customary on the Rez for some families but others celebrated it. My Grammie never celebrated it, only Quileute holidays of which there were many.

I looked down at the two dolls in front of us and held the boxes up next to each other, capturing Paul's attention with the movement.

I smiled before I said, "I think they just imprinted."

"God save the Hulk," Paul chuckled before giving me a quick kiss while I protested by slapping his knee.

"Do you think it's too soon for us to get out of here?" he asked.

I shook my head that it wasn't. We stood together and I informed my brothers that we were going to my room to watch a movie. After being cheekily warned not to get up to any funny business we headed upstairs with our two gifts.

I pulled off the brown cashmere cardigan which I had worn at the last minute to cover the bruises on my arms from Marlon and threw it on the desk. I put the TV on and chose some random channel showing a Christmas movie and stretched out on the bed next to Paul. He was flat on his back with his feet crossed at the ankles and his arms behind his head. I could tell that he was ready to sleep.

I flattened my body half-way on top of his and breathed in his scent, allowing myself to relax.

We both said nothing for a while. But I couldn't stop thinking about the similarities between my parents and us.

"Paul, do you think we'll really make it?"

"Of course we will," he grumbled.

"But how can you be so sure? I really want to make you happy but I'm scared I do something wrong again. Something you can't forgive me for, like with my parents."

"Corr, you'd never cheat on me. You'd never be so heartless that you'd do something I couldn't forgive you for. And I'll try my best every day never to disappoint you again too."

I sighed against his chest. I didn't want to think about that Leanne-Amy fiasco right now which I knew he was referring to. I was over it anyways.

"We had a rocky start, but I love you no matter what. I'm not going anywhere and we'll be happy, we already are."

"But realistically, it's because of the imprint magic otherwise we could never guarantee anything." I don't know why I said that even though it was the truth.

Paul sighed. "Don't do that. Our life together is not just some imprint magic. I'll keep reminding you til you get it - what we have is me and you together, making this work, loving each other completely. If the imprint brought us here, then fine, but we are the ones who are choosing to be here and work hard to be together."

I nodded dejectedly. "I know, I'm sorry I said that."

"It's okay to be worried. I am too, especially when someone else tries to break us apart. I have a lot to live up to, to give you a good and happy life, and failure scares the fuck outta me. But what keeps me going is knowing that you'll love me forever."

I was touched that he cared so much. I looked up at him and said, "I _will_ love you forever."

But there was a sadness on his face that I hadn't noticed from where I was lying down on his chest. "What's wrong, Paul?"

"Corrie, I have something to tell you." I knew by his tone that it was serious. "I was planning to tell you tonight anyways before all that stuff happened at the mall."

"What? Someone else pregnant?" He narrowed his eyes at me with a groan. "Too soon? Sorry." I smiled stupidly.

"I just found out a couple nights ago that the vampires are coming back again for Bella and Edward."

"What! You've got to be fudgin' kidding me!" I sat up, pushing my hair away from my face.

"I wish I was, baby." Paul sighed, running his fingers through my tangled mess.

"Why?"

"Nessie. They're coming to destroy her. She's an imprint, part of the pack like you, so we're all bound to protect her. She's the true alpha's future wife."

"So you're going to help them even though you want to stop phasing?"

"Yeah, I am. I can't _not_ help I have to support Jacob. He'd do the same for you in a heartbeat."

I nodded in agreement, it was undeniable. "I understand, but I wish you didn't have to do this, what if you get hurt or worse?"

"The Cullens are hoping to avoid a fight. They just want to gather witnesses to convince the royal vamps that Nessie isn't dangerous, that she is not a full vampire. Apparently children who become vampires can't be controlled and are a risk to keeping their existence a secret."

"Oh! That's messed up." I felt sorry for Jake and his little imprint. He was right to worry that they wouldn't have enough time.

"Yeah. The pack got four new members in anticipation of their arrival, so we've got good numbers. If it comes to a fight I think we'll be okay."

"But you can't be sure…" I blinked away the tears threatening to fall, knowing I had to be strong for him. But how was I not to fall apart when he was telling me that he was going up against another army of vampires?

"Corrine, I'm never letting go of you so I'm sure."

"Oh Paul!" I whimpered and buried my face in his shirt. I couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Shhh, don't cry baby." He rubbed circles on my back and I tried to let his warmth sooth me but it wasn't working. The fear was vibrating all through my body now.

"When?" I finally moaned.

"Any day now. When the snow sticks on the ground."

"So you're saying tomorrow could be our last day together?" I broke into heavy sobs then.

"No," he sighed in frustration. "I'm saying I'm not going to ever leave you. I'm trusting in fate to keep us together. I refuse to believe that I will lose my life, my future with you, to protect a bunch of vamps who can live forever. It's just not possible that fate would be so cruel after all this! I'm helping a friend, and coming back home to you, that's all."

I looked up into his eyes. They were determined, but I could see the worry buried deep inside.

"Do you always hide your fear from me?" I asked cheekily.

"My job is to make you feel safe, that's what I'm trying to accomplish here."

"So you're not scared?" I tested his resolve to put on a brave face for me.

"I can't allow fear to get in my way, or else I'll fail you and myself. I want to see your stomach swollen with my children. I want to build you a house, take you on trips around the world. I want to wake up to your face every day." He gently thumbed away my tears again and kissed both of my cheeks. "I love you, always. I'm not going to die."

I hiccupped and started crying again, burying my face in his neck. Our future sounded too perfect to be true, and yet it was exactly what I wanted. It was the only thing I wanted.

"Come on, stop crying or your family will skin me alive."

All I wanted was for Paul to take me again. I needed to feel him inside me to be comforted. I craved him. I needed my wolf just as it needed me right now. I could feel the animal pulling me, the force was stronger than usual.

"Paul," I whispered, looking deep into his eyes again.

"I know…I want you too. More than you'll ever understand."

I decided there and then that I couldn't wait a second longer. I stood up and pulled off my clothing again.

"Corrie, no." I pushed my index finger against his lips and shook my head.

I unzipped the front of Paul's pants and freed his throbbing shaft. He was saying no but his body was telling me yes.

"What if we get caught?" he asked even though he was already rolling a rubber on.

"Quit talking, Lahote. Just use your wolf ears, duh!"

"You're incorrigible."

"That's my name ain't it?" I teased. "I need you now."

I climbed onto his lap and lowered myself slowly, moaning when Paul raised his hips to help us along.

"Shhh baby. You can't make a sound," he said just before his lips found my neck. His hands tightened around my hips as he took control of our situation.

Minutes later, too soon for either of us to be satisfied, we were cleaning ourselves up and I was flushing the evidence down the toilet – yes I wasn't taking any risks of being discovered. I couldn't believe I had been so risky with Paul twice now, but I blamed it on the imprint. The thought of losing him to vampires scared me and my body immediately responded with arousal. Whenever we were emotional, it was like some kind of reflex to calm myself down and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

We changed into our pajamas – sweats and tank tops on both our parts - and decided to move his things to Paul's room which was two doors down from mine. When he was settled I straddled Paul's lap again so we could make out, I clearly hadn't gotten it out of my system yet and from the look on his face, neither had his wolf. We kissed and kissed and kissed til our lips were sore and our breathing ragged.

"Come back to me Paulie," I begged, fresh tears starting to fall.

"Always."

 _That night I dreamt of hundreds of rapacious red eyes, glowing inside of black hoods. Towering black gowns stood in row, in perfect contrast to the snowy woods of Forks. I saw Marlon's stone-cold expression as he forced me to say good-bye to Paul. He was one of them and he had taken my wolf away forever. Bullet laid on the snow before us, dots of crimson splattered all over his silvery pelt._

 _He was lifeless. Paul was gone._

 _"I told you you'd be mine. And we'll be together forever," Marlon hissed as he pressed the knife to my throat. I watched in horror as his mouth opened wide and he descended on my neck._

I shot up in the bed, breathing heavily, looking around the room frantically until I was certain that it wasn't really happening to me now. I checked my neck and my skin, yes, I was still human.

Moments later Paul slipped into my room as quiet as a mouse and pulled me to his chest under the covers.

"I won't let whatever you dreamt about happen." he whispered in my ear.

Just this once I wanted him to make that promise and know that it was totally true. He couldn't promise me that this dream wasn't real, not when my dreams were more like premonitions. I was scared for his life. I was terrified that some vampire would take my love away from me.

I eventually went back to sleep after convincing myself that we had a future and no one could take it away from us.

 **AN: It was just a dream about her greatest fears ;)**


	48. Bonus Chapter 2 Love Me First

Bonus Chapter 2 - Love Me First

Valerie

I got back home from Seattle that night in time for dinner with the family. Dad was reading some dental journal while he ate, Junior was playing his tablet, while Aunt Bea, Uncle Mark, Grandma and Mom were going on and on and on about the upcoming Christmas Eve party. My little cousins Finn and Alicia were busy chatting away about something while Grandpa Tyler was focused on eating and not spilling his food.

This year I just wasn't feeling it. Yeah it would be fun and we would have the most delicious food and champagne, but it was like a big pretense. My parents were two different people trying to fool the world into thinking that we had the perfect life.

Perfect. I hated that word. But it was my family's motto. It was the Davis Way the Diva Way.

It made me think about Embry as I pushed my ham around the vegetables and honey-roasted potatoes – one of my favorites. He and I were from two different worlds and maybe the reason why he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend was because of this. Maybe this mysterious girl he had to be with whenever she came back to him, was of his culture. Did the Natives have arranged marriages too? Maybe it really wasn't his fault and he had to follow the rules. Still, if he had a reasonable explanation that I could deal with, why wouldn't he just tell me what it was rather than ruin our friendship too?

 _You're overthinking Val. He's a guy, they hate commitment – well except Simon. And you need to focus on doing right by Simon. It was just good sex – really, good, sex that will never happen again._

If I keep telling myself that then it's all good.

"Corrie's Dad left Auntie Julia Mom," I blurted, putting an end to the mindless chatter. Mom was making a fool of herself because she was drunk – as always.

"What!" Her heavy-lidded eyes widened and she took a gulp of red wine. Her ruby bracelet glittered beautifully against her skin and French-tipped manicure.

"He's cheating on her," I looked between my parents then. Of course Mom reddened while Dad continued to read his papers.

"That's too bad," he murmured without feeling or without looking up.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he wouldn't care!

"I'm so sorry to hear that! Julia is such a nice woman!"

"She could have had so much more! I bet she feels like a total fool," my mother said.

I stiffened, feeling rather insulted on Mrs. Redbird's behalf. What was my mother if Corrie's mom was the fool?

"Any woman would in her situation, Lilah," Aunt Bea told her. "I hope she can just carry on with her life, so sad."

"May I be excused?" I asked, sure now that I was too cranky to be present.

"Sure dear," Grandma smiled up at me while Mom frowned. I knew she wanted to hear my opinion on the party but I just couldn't play nice tonight, especially not while sober. I gave Gran a kiss and slipped over to the bar pretending to grab a pack of nuts. None of them saw the small bottle of rum I slid under my shirt before I left the room. I'd gotten too good at this shit.

Once in my room I locked the door, dimmed the lights, put on some music and laid my nuts and rum on the bed-side table.

I had three rum and cokes and was quite tipsy since I hadn't eaten all of my dinner like a fool. I always drank on a full stomach so I could last longer but tonight my emotions got the better of me.

I was curled up in bed, my head swimming. The music played but I couldn't concentrate on it. My focus was entirely on what had happened two nights ago, right here in this bed. I had asked Constantina not to change the sheets because I wanted to keep the smell of Embry.

Tears came in my eyes.

I had been so stupid.

Simon is a good guy. He really cared about me and he encouraged me to study and pay attention in class. I could do a lot better with him by my side, I'm motivated to work harder because I want to please him.

But Embry just lights my soul on fire. Everything about him excited me and I loved that he didn't get bored when I talked about random stuff like cheerleading or fashion. He just let me say and do whatever and roll with it. Simon was a little more uptight – which was not his fault, it's just part of his studious personality. He's like _Dad._

I just couldn't help but feel like one of them liked me for who I was and the other liked me for who I could be, who I tried to be. And both of them I appreciated for that. They were both good for me.

I got up and took a plain swig of rum. I welcomed the burning sensation as it ran down my throat. Anything to make me feel nothing. I wanted to get totally wasted and just pass out. No one would come bother me for the rest of the night, as always. I just wanted to be numb to everything for a while - especially thoughts of ending up like Corrie if my parents ever got the nerve to divorce. But somehow I believed that they would be together forever. Mom was too happy spending my father's money. Heck, she gave him two kids so she was more than entitled to.

She would never run Dianne, his mistress, off into the night. Mom cared too much about what people thought about her and she drank so she didn't have to really face anything head –on. I was beginning to be too much like her and it was scary. I didn't want to live a lie anymore.

Corrie had been so honest with me, telling me about her parents and I couldn't tell her that I knew exactly how she felt. That I had found out about my Dad's mistress a year ago, that I'd been ashamed to admit since then that my life was far from perfect. I was so good at acting that my best friend had absolutely no idea that I had issues at home too.

Now that we knew, Dad was comfortable with just disappearing on us for a few days, returning only to then bully everyone before leaving again. He wanted us to stay in line and keep up his perfect image for the public, but he didn't care that he was hurting us.

He stopped caring a long time ago and Mom was following right along with that stupid plan. And what was I doing? Bringing up the rear in third position.

I must have dozed off because I jumped awake when I felt hot hands caressing my face.

"Somebody's been naughty again…" the deep voice made my heart thump and my insides turn to mush.

"Go away," I said instead of begging him to kiss me. _How did he get in?_

"I tried calling you but you didn't answer me for two days, I was worried about you. I wanted to come see if you're alright after the other night."

"If I wanted to talk to you, I'd answer." I croaked.

"So you don't want to talk to me?"

"No Embry, I don't."

"Ooooh, so I'm back to Embry now huh? Then I know it's bad," he joked.

I rolled my eyes and groaned when it made my head hurt.

"You okay?"

Why did he have to sound so concerned? Why did I want him to comfort me so badly? I didn't want to need him because I knew he didn't want me to.

"Don't do that, please."

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"Don't act like it matters to you."

"What? Val, look at me," he commanded with a gruff tone. "Look at me dammit!" he forcefully pulled my face to his so that I had no choice but to meet those chocolate orbs that made my insides melt. "It matters to me, a lot. Okay? I know things aren't the way you want them to be but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You know I do, I think I proved that right here in this bed…"

My breath caught in my throat as I thought about the other night again. A tingle of need spread through me and I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to fight it. Being drunk didn't help the horniness either but I kept my mind on the conversation at hand.

"You proved that I don't mean as much to you as I thought I could, Embry. That's what you proved."

Embry dragged in a breath and made a pained sound. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't call me that, please." I got up to retrieve the tissues and stumbled a little.

Embry shot up and captured me, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Why did you do this to yourself? Huh? You could just talk to me, I thought that helped." He ran his hand down my side and back up again to cup my jaw.

"I can't talk to you about you…"

"Yes you can. I know a lot about myself if you have questions." He grinned and pulled me toward the bed again. I had to seriously fight not to smile at that one.

"I said go away Embry," I mumbled as he tilted me into his arms, my face coming to rest on his shoulder. I melted into his body, getting lost in the abnormal warmth that was always there.

Embry started running his hands through my hair, making the hairs all over my body stand on end. Did he have any idea about the effect he had on me? Was he doing this to torture me? I wanted to fight him but his warmth stopped me. It was what I needed.

"Val I came here to tell you something. I need you to understand me clearly. I don't want to go anywhere princess…I promise I'm trying hard not to. I wish I could give you my word on this but I can't, I can only tell you what I _don't want_ , and that is to leave you," he whispered, and kissed the top of my head.

I wanted to know the truth about this girl who would one day have everything I thought I wanted now. But I refused to ask because I would rather take what I had now over nothing.

"No promises," I murmured in my drunk, depressed state. "I don't want you to make a promise you can't keep anyway."

"So does that mean that you'll give this a try?"

I looked up at him then with surprise, maybe I was too drunk to really keep up with the conversation. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to be with you, but I want you to understand that one day I might have to end things between us."

"That's incredibly honest and selfish of you, I'm touched."

"Don't brush this off with sarcasm Val. It's a serious question and I need a serious answer. Do you want to be with me?"

"You are not available and neither am I! I'm with Simon – I'm trying to remember that." It was the truth and my escape out of this stupid mess I'd put myself in.

Of course I wanted him. But Embry and I were not Corrie and Paul. This wasn't some gooey sweet fairytale and I needed to stop myself now before things got worse.

"Simon can't look out for you like I can. You talk to me because I'm the only one you can talk to. I bet you he knows nothing about the drinking right?"

"Embry stop it! You said there was someone else so why are you still asking me to do this!"

"Because I don't want to lose you! I don't care if it's selfish. Being with me will make you happy and I just want a chance to have you for however long I can get! At least until you leave for college Val. How about that?" His broken face was melting the iron cage I was trying to wrap around my heart. "These past two days weren't good for me. I missed you."

"And what if _she_ wants you before that time comes? Then what? I just thank you and move on with my life like a good girl right? Yeah, that shows you really care about me!"

"I care enough to be upfront with you, I care enough to give you the option rather than lead you on Val!" Embry pulled my face to his and kissed me once on the lips before I could respond. "We can do this, we can be happy for a little while can't we? Isn't it better than nothing?"

"Embry you're going to hurt me if I agree to this…" I wasn't too drunk not to know this.

"And I honestly hate myself for it. I want to love you before I hurt you if that makes sense."

"It makes sense but it's deplorable."

I threw myself backward onto the bed and curled into a ball. Embry laid his body out next to me, staring at my roof. I relished how close he wanted to be to me.

 _He wants to love me first._

I was pissed but intrigued too. He actually used the L-word and I wanted to give in.

His honesty was admirable even if he was basically telling me he wanted to hook up until August next year. That's like eight months together. It certainly would be my longest relationship if we lasted…could I do that? Could I handle it if his mystery girl showed up before then?

Honestly, what did I have to lose? Without Embry life sucked; with him it sucked less. I could do 'sucks less' for eight months couldn't I? He was the one I wanted not Simon. After this, I couldn't be with Simon anyways, even if I tried. Corrie was right, it wasn't fair to use him to get over Embry. It would never work anyway.

For me _having_ Embry Call for eight months would be better than _wishing_ I could be with him for eight months.

So I turned to him and I said "Okay Embry, love me first."

 **A:N: That the last of the bonus chapters I had on Val and Embry that were going to make a separate FF story which I decided not to do anymore. I hope you all are still reading :) I'm enjoying writing the sequel first draft, I really hope you like it**


	49. Hush Money

**Chapter 47 – Hush Money**

 **No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work.**

 **Paul**

Christmas morning breakfast was off the fucking chain. These Hanovers didn't go half on anything! My Mom and I didn't really celebrate Christmas in a big way. It was usually just a quiet dinner and a very small gift exchange. Dad would start the day sober but by nightfall he'd be yelling and screaming about the expensive dinner and gifts - which was never the case.

I wished the pack could have been here to feast with me. I was so stuffed that I could barely move when it was time for gifts. It touched me that they'd gotten me presents too. In fact, my first gift had been Christmas themed pajamas which Julia bought for the entire family so that a photo could be taken for the "holidays wall," Nana and Papa had somewhere in the mansion I couldn't remember. Corrie had taken me to see it and it was nice watching her face as a little girl, thinking about what our daughter would look like one day. Even though I felt like a dork in these pajamas I felt like part of the family, and I could see how happy it made Corrie that I was being a good sport. But honestly I was having fun too. Her grandparents and mother were in much better spirits this morning.

My second gift was a book teaching various methods in carpentry from Julia, I really appreciated that because it would help me on my personal projects. I had gotten her a fancy daily planner that had a woven fabric cover which she seemed to really appreciate too. Connor got me a cool green Hulk shirt that matched the gift from the twins. It only had Hulk's eyes on it which Corrie let me know, was exactly like my 'death stare.' I gave the twins matching superhero shirts, coincidentally. Joey gave me a CD by this band he really liked while I gave him this watch that had a timer he could use when biking. It had all kinds of other features on it too. He seemed rather impressed and I figured that maybe at some point we'd hang out and get to know one another. For Mr. and Mrs. Hanover, I bought one of Billy's bear carvings that could sit on a table somewhere in their house. Papa said it would go in his den. They got me a leather tool belt which they said was to match Julia's and Corrie's gifts.

That turned my attention to my imprint. She presented me with the box and I kissed her on the cheek before gently tearing the paper. I was touched already and didn't know what it was. I wasn't expecting what I saw inside however. It was a tool box and inside were a bunch of tools all engraved with my initials P.E.L. There was a picture of her in the top and she looked so beautiful and mature in it.

"It's perfect, thank you sweetheart," I rested it to the side and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled sweetly and I could only return it.

I told them how much their coordinated gifts meant to me, explaining that our chief, Billy had started back his wood works lately and we'd been toying with the idea of teaming up and producing goods to sell as Quileute souvenirs. It was just an idea for the New Year. But based on the Hanover response, and Corrie's excitement, maybe we were on to something bigger. Nana certainly thought Billy's carvings would fetch a good price in Seattle. She encouraged me to pursue it and when the time came, she'd help me find buyers.

That was the greatest gift of them all - excluding Corrie's of course. The encouragement I received from the Hanovers and Redbirds really made me feel good and maybe for the first time I had witnessed the alleged "Spirit of Christmas."

 _Man am I getting soft._ Corrie was right, I was now a big ole softy.

"So what did you get Corrie?" Toby asked, bringing me out of my head. My girl instantly reddened and I chuckled.

 _Thanks dude for putting me on the spot._

I pulled my gift out of my pocket, where it had been stashed all morning and handed it over. I'd taken the time to wrap it in silver paper with a white bow. Mom had helped a little with picking that stuff out.

"It's combined, from me and Mom," I told her.

Corrie blushed and quickly tore the wrapper, opening up the box and plucking off the top layer of cotton. She found nestled there a small silver angel charm for her bracelet from me and a pair of silver bird-shaped earrings from Mom. The angel had two tiny green peridots in each wing, because of Corrie's eyes.

"Oh Paul, it's an angel for my charm bracelet!" she smiled through her tears, holding up her wrist to show everyone what she meant.

"Yeah, because that's what you are to me, my angel, you'll keep me safe…" I said, knowing it probably sounded really corny to her family; but Corrie knew that I was talking about the coming vampire stand-off. She was the reason I'd come back home, always.

"Awwwwww!" Nana exclaimed behind us, making both me and Corrie redden with embarrassment.

"They're both perfect, thank you Paulie," she leaned in and quickly kissed my lips and looked back down at the angel again. I knew what she was thinking about – the upcoming meeting with the leeches.

"We can call Mom so you can thank her, if you'd like."

"Yeah, of course!" she smiled again, pushing tears from her eyes.

"Okay well go on and do that hun, lunch will be at two this afternoon when our friends arrive so you all have time to relax until then," Nana clapped her hands and dismissed everyone.

Since we were dismissed the whole lot of us took our gifts and went upstairs, everyone disappearing into their respective rooms. I wondered over to Corrie's after dumping my stuff on the bed though, with another gift exchange in mind.

"Hey you," I whispered and pulled her against my chest.

"Hey you, I love the angel, thank you." She secured her arms around my waist and squeezed. "You're my angel too."

"I am?" I raised my brow while looking down on her.

"Of course and it's not up for debate so don't think about it," she scolded me with a playful grin.

"I love you baby, I'm so happy you're mine."

"Me too and I love you Lahote."

We pressed our lips together and lost ourselves in the passion we shared for each other. In spite of Marlon's fuckery the day before, I felt like everything was falling into place so perfectly for us. We were closer than ever.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked when I finally released her amazing lips.

"Whatever you wanna do is fine by me, but we could also go somewhere?"

She pouted and thought about it for a minute before shaking her head. "Nah, it's too cold. Let's just stay here."

"Okay. Let me put the charm on your bracelet while you set it up then."

She happily handed them over and I quickly attached the link using my pen knife which I had brought from my room for this purpose. I secured the bracelet again on her wrist, and thought about the day I would slide a ring onto her hand as well. I honestly couldn't wait.

As we snuggled on the bed, watching The Holiday, I thought about what I'd told her about the vampires last night. She hadn't brought it up but I knew that it would still be on her mind. I agreed with her decision to pretend like it wasn't happening too, even if just for today.

Telling her I wasn't scared was a lie obviously, but I was more confident than scared. The Cullens made it clear that their plan was to avoid a fight at all costs. They had accumulated a ton of witnesses who were also prepared to defend our side. But without the seer there to tell us how it would really turn out, it was hard for us to be certain. We were all trying to be optimistic, but our security was still unstable at the end of the day. For me the only option was to imagine my future, and to believe that it wouldn't be cut short.

We forgot to call my mother, but she ended up calling us instead. Afterwards it was time to start getting dressed. Before I left the room my imprint turned to me with worried eyes.

"I think we should tell Mom about yesterday."

I grimaced, not wanting to ruin Christmas, but agreed anyways. It was important and I didn't want to keep this a secret for long. We went over to her room and knocked on the door. She let us in with a ghost of a smile. She was packing away her gifts.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Mom, something happened yesterday that I need to tell you," Corrie started.

I kept my arm around her waist as she told her mother everything and showed her the red marks on her arm which were fading a little now. Julia's expression went from worried to shocked to angry til she finally shook her head and hit the bed in frustration.

"And you're NOW telling me this? Both of you? We should have called the police last night!" I hated the disappointment she held for me in her eyes. "You can't always protect her Paul, sometimes it requires legal action!"

I didn't want to protest because she was the mother and I had to respect that, just like I'd told Leanne.

"Mom I didn't want to do that on Christmas and risk getting Paul arrested! Marlon threatened to press charges on him and I didn't want that to happen. But I promise I wrote everything down and I'll show Chief Swan when we get back. He told me to make notes if anything ever happened."

"And I took pictures of the bruise," I added. I had done it when we got back from the mall and she showed it to me.

"This didn't happen in Forks though, so it's not the chief's jurisdiction."

"Mom please, I really don't want to make a big fuss about this. I honestly don't think Marlon'll bother me ever again."

I rolled my eyes, I wouldn't go that far at all. How could she still be so naïve? Like she really didn't want to think the worst about that asshole.

Julia looked at me, then reluctantly nodded. "But we'll have to tell your father and arrange a meeting with his parents and Chief Swan."

Corrie groaned, "I know."

"We can't wait too long before we handle this though," I added. Mrs. Redbird agreed and I was glad that she saw things like I did. I didn't want Marlon to think for a second that he had gotten away with any of this shit. Corrie wasn't thinking about the future but I was. And I knew that time school started back and she saw Marlon in the hall or in the carpark, she could have a panic attack or something. She wouldn't feel safe knowing he could be around the corner. I was waiting for the backlash – just like last night. I hadn't slept so that I could listen out for her nightmares. I knew they'd come and I was ready to comfort her as soon as she woke up gasping for air. She was trembling when I slipped in between the sheets. So I knew that I had to protect her from him in every way possible.

XXXXXX

A few minutes later, as I stood alone in front of the mirror I tried not to feel miserable about what I was about to do. I really didn't feel like putting on a show for these rich people. I just wanted to lay in bed and snuggle with my imprint. We were having a white Christmas and I was going to face a legion of vampires soon. There just wasn't time for the extra bullshit. I practiced my smile in the mirror a few times until I figured Corrie would be ready.

I knocked and entered, to find her standing in a tight black dress that hugged every curve. It was a long sleeved sweater looking dress that stopped at her knees. She wore a red belt and red strappy shoes that gave her a little height much to my delight. She was in the process of brushing out her hair.

"Let me," I said softly, coming to stand behind her. Corrie met my gaze in the mirror with surprise and handed the brush over her shoulder with a smile. I just wanted to create a memory that she could remember forever if anything was to happen to me. I made each stroke as gentle as possible so I wouldn't hurt her if I hit a knot. I could never get enough of her silky tresses, they were so beautiful, brown and gold together. I tried to burn the exact shades into my head. I wanted to remember every aspect of her indescribable beauty in my last moments.

"You look handsome Paulie stop being so morbid, _please._ I can feel you and it will make me sad."

I met her eyes with an apologetic smile. I really couldn't allow myself to think this way, everything would be alright. "And you're perfect as always. That dress looks so fucking hot on your ass. What's under here huh? More goodies for your wolf?" I cupped both halves of her butt and pressed my hard-on into it. She was right and what better way to lighten my thoughts than to think about her naked ass?

Corrie giggled and turned to lock her hands around my neck. "Maybe, maybe not." I groaned and leaned over to kiss her.

"You need to wear heels more often babe, much better access to everything."

"You need to pull your mind out of the gutter. For once I'm concerned that we'll really get caught, so try to keep it in your pants mister."

"Can we just run away to a hotel instead of going to this thing downstairs? I just wanna lay in bed with you for about twenty-four hours," I whined. I just wanted to ravish every inch of my imprint's gorgeous body. This was possibly our last chance at being intimate before I had to face the vampires. The wolf needed to keep her extra close.

"I wish," she was panting now as my hand had found its way under the black dress and was slowly massaging her sweet spot.

I couldn't contain myself. I grabbed her hips and pushed her inside of the bathroom, locking the door. I needed to possess her, the wolf demanded it.

I placed both her hands on the counter and pushed up the dress before pulling her panty down. It was another lacy black thong. I growled as I caught her glazed eyes lustily watching me in the mirror. She broke into a smug grin then bit her bottom lip.

"Fuck _me,"_ I groaned and freed my dick so that I could enter her. We had about three minutes tops and I couldn't let it go to waste.

Doing it in front of the mirror was kinky as hell. Watching her watch me, it was incredible. I decided then and there that I needed to have a huge mirror on one side of our bedroom one day. I could tell that Corrie liked it too, seeing herself come apart, seeing how much she loved how I made her feel. It was erotic, like our own version of porn. That thought alone made me cum and I pulled out immediately, barely remembering that I'd put no condom on. I grabbed the nearest towel and tried not to make a sound as I released my seed into it.

That was THE BEST sex of my life – wearing no condom – there were no words to describe the feeling. My wolf immediately felt even more possessive of Corrie now that we had tasted ALL of her.

 _Fuck!_ I was going to constantly annoy her for sex from now on – or fight really hard against the wolf not to.

Corrine shot me a look of surprise then upset, as she quickly tidied herself up. But she didn't utter a word. Usually she was happy and stoned-looking after sex. I realized then that I was in big trouble.

 _Perfect._

We opened the door and went back into her room and I sat on the bed while she applied a little makeup and brushed her hair down again. I may have grabbed it a few times and mussed it up.

"I'm sorry," I told her after a few moments waiting to see if she would say anything now.

"For not keeping it in your pants and then not using a condom?" she asked in a clipped tone.

"Yes."

"Paul we can't risk that happening right now, you know that don't you?"

" _Of course_ I know that. But I just wasn't thinking, I just needed to be inside of you baby, the wolf just went crazy when I saw you in that dress."

"That's no excuse! You're wolf is always going crazy at the slightest thing! All you have to do is see my lips or my hair or a fingernail and you're worked up Paul!"

"Alright alright, you're right okay?" I held up my hands in surrender. "I know baby, it won't happen again until you tell me it can, I promise." I got up and walked over to her kissing her neck while my hands rested on her hips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that I was back to being a responsible adult rather than a wolf scared of losing a future with his mate.

 **Corrine**

On Boxing Day Paul had to go back to La Push because of the upcoming vampire confrontation. The wolves were growing restless and spent all their time patrolling Forks and La Push. They didn't trust all the "non-vegetarian" vampire witnesses the Cullens had invited to the area. Paul needed to go be with his pack and help out. I wasn't surprised that he'd had a change of heart I was just relieved that it meant that he wouldn't stop phasing yet.

I wanted to go back with him, I needed to be there, to keep his wolf calm. Knowing that vampires were all around he wouldn't be able to focus on anything but my well-being - and knowing he could get hurt, I couldn't either. We couldn't be so far apart, it was that simple.

Mom decided to leave Joey, Connor and the twins in Seattle, while she and I returned home to sort things out with Marlon. We had to talk to Dad and Chief Swan. It was better not to let any more time pass before we made the report. Mom knew that Dad was going to be very upset, and he didn't disappoint.

"You take my kids away for Christmas and one of them almost gets kidnapped? And on top of that you're encouraging _this_ boy to sleep under the same roof as our daughter!"

I hung my head so that I could roll my eyes undetected. Mom was on my side in everything now so I felt calm. I knew that she wouldn't agree with him.

"It's not like I let them be alone, it's a house full of people Clark! And after what you put her through how could I deny her having Paul for Christmas!"

Paul's lips twitched at the sexual innuendo in my mother's words. Of course she had left us alone and I'd had Paul multiple times.

"Corrine I don't want you anywhere near that boy again. And if he does it again, you have my permission to _kill_ him Paul. That little shithead has gone too far and he's going to pay this time." Paul's eyebrows shot up in the air and he snorted in agreement – Paul had already promised Marlon the exact same thing. I was trying to wrap my head around the idea of my father suddenly being in agreement with my boyfriend on something.

"What are you saying Clark?" Mom asked, worried.

"I'm saying we need to press charges too."

I panicked. "But I don't want this to get out in the news Dad! Paul could lose his job when Marlon's side hits back about assault and battery. Paul's temper could get him put in jail and I won't risk his life like that, he shouldn't be punished for stopping a kidnapping."

"Exactly, he's not going to be touched for reprimanding someone guilty of kidnapping or assault charges. _You_ are the evidence that Marlon is sick in his head. Paul will be fine."

"It might not go to court Corrine so don't panic just yet," Mom said.

I sighed and looked over at Paul. "If it means keeping him away from you then I'm all for it, babe." I rolled my eyes, of course he'd say that.

"Fine then," I threw up my hands in surrender and took a deep breath. It's not that I didn't want Marlon to pay for what he did. I just didn't want the extra attention on us. This was a private matter that in this town, wouldn't be private once things got moving. I didn't want Paul to suffer at all and I knew that he would. He didn't deserve the stereo-typing that everyone kept throwing his way. And neither did I. I was well aware that this wouldn't be good publicity for me either. I still remembered the stupid rumors that started when Paul beat Marlon up that time at the pizzeria.

Things would get dicey but if Paul wanted to then I had no choice, it was necessary for me to push through. I just had to do this to protect myself and Paul and maybe even other girls Marlon might harm someday. They were right.

We drove over to the police station and spoke to Chief Swan that evening. The chief was livid that we didn't call him immediately, calling us a bunch of irresponsible teenagers. We were all guilty in his book – me for not being more vigilant and saying something when Marlon started contacting me, Paul for not calling him and Marlon for breaking the law. He was ready to drive to Seattle and bring Marlon back to the jailhouse. But because he had to get home, he called Marlon's parents instead, informed them of the situation and asked them to report to the station tomorrow at eleven a.m.

"Bella and Jacob are at my house if you want to pop in and say hello, I know you're friends with them, right? I'll be along shortly to see Nessie before they leave for some camping trip, Bella's not sure when they'll be back, they might travel for a while…" the Chief said to me as we were leaving.

Paul grunted and I knew that it was a lie Bella had made in case something bad happened with the Volturi.

I decided it would be a good idea. "I would love to see them actually, Jacob told me about her –"

"Uh, I'll drop you over babe, let's get going in case it snows again," Paul tugged on my arm, interrupting me rudely. I shot him a look then politely thanked the chief.

Dad said he had to go so Mom headed back to the house alone to make dinner. She also had to call a lawyer. Paul and I promised to be along soon. I wasn't sure if she could handle being home alone quite frankly.

"What the heck was that?" I snapped as soon as Paul and I were in the truck and on the road to La Push.

"You were about to say her daughter weren't you?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well Charlie thinks Nessie is Edward's niece. The story is that her parents died and he is her only living relative who can care for her. So Bella is technically her adoptive mother."

"Oh, fudge," I whispered.

"Yeah but Charlie must know something's up because from what I hear she's growing up really fast or something. She never looks the same longer than two days Seth said."

"Jake is worried she'll get old and die really quickly, but I told him she'd probably stop. Vampires are immortal, maybe she's got that in her too."

"Maybe. Maybe she's like us, partly immortal."

"Did you ever want to keep phasing and live forever Paul?" I asked.

"Hmm…at first it was fascinating to think about, but now that I have you I wouldn't want to live without you."

I knew that would be his answer. I didn't want him to live without me either.

We pulled up to the Swan residence and went up to the door. Jacob was already there smiling broadly as he scooped me up in his huge, warm arms.

"Charlie said you were stopping by, what's up?"

Paul filled him in on what had happened in Seattle and Jacob begged his forgiveness for not making me come clean from the jump. Before they both turned on me I made my way inside the house beyond the kitchen wondering where Bella and Nessie were, then heard laughter outside.

"Nessie's outside making snowballs with Bella, do you want to meet her?" Jake asked me and I nodded enthusiastically. What would she be like? I was thoroughly intrigued to see who Jacob's imprint was. It was totally weird that she would be a vampire too, given that it was totally against everything being a spirit warrior stood for.

Paul stiffened and grabbed my arm. I met his eyes to see that he was worried and wanted me to stay away.

"She won't hurt me Paul. She's part of the pack, we're imprints together, it's okay," I reminded him with a smile and a kiss to the lips.

"Fine," Paul finally growled and followed me outside where the others were now waiting. Jacob was holding a toddler in his arms. She was pale but very beautiful for a child. Her long brownish red hair fell in wild ringlets past her shoulders and she had warm brown eyes much like Bella's.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, pleased to meet you," the tiny girl stuck out her hand and I immediately shook her hand in response. I couldn't believe that she sounded so mature, it was definitely weird.

"I'm Corrine Redbird, but you can call me Corrie. Nice to meet you Ren-es-mee." I enunciated her name properly. It certainly was a mouthful.

"'Co-rin'" she copied me with a smile. "It is a nice name, it is unusual like mine. So you can call me Nessie too!" she smiled, showing tiny dimples in her cheeks. I immediately knew that she was a little sweetheart.

"Sure Nessie, I'd like that." The poor thing had no idea that we all only called her Nessie anyways, it was sweet. "This is Paul, my wolf." I pointed back to the big Grumpy Gus behind me and pulled him forward.

"Hello Paul, thank you for standing up with the pack even though you don't really want to." I was once again stunned by how mature she was being. Was she really only a couple months old? I couldn't help but be in awe of this amazing little creature.

Nessie cocked her head to the side as she observed Paul then touched Jacob's face. Jake laughed and shook his head at her.

"What did she do?" Paul grumbled with a pout. He looked like an overgrown four year old.

"She said you don't look as mean as I said you were," Jake broke into laughter again and I rolled my eyes with a grin.

"Paul's a good guy Ness, he'll protect you and your family," I said to her while Paul grunted in response. I threw him a sharp look and he nodded his head, even mustering up a small smile for the girl.

I noticed then that someone was missing. "Where's Bella?"

"Oh, she wasn't sure you'd want to see her now she's a vamp."

"Of course I do!"

Paul looked me as if I'd gone mad and I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "You're here to protect me Paul, if she lunges, just be ready to stop her from sucking the life out of me."

"My Mummy wouldn't do that!" Nessie protested and I felt bad for saying that in front of her.

"I know! Trust me I know Ness, I was just reminding Paul."

"Hello Corrine," I heard a musical voice behind me and I turned to see Bella looking rather beautiful in a black jacket, boots and tight jeans. Her hair was shiny and sleek and her face flawless. She really was a perfect Cullen now. She and Edward were now a ridiculously beautiful pair with a beautiful daughter. I hoped Paul and I would be lucky like that one day.

"Wow! Bella! You look amazing!" I said with my arms out, ready to give her a hug. She immediately stepped back a few paces with vampire speed.

"Don't get too close Corr, you don't wanna test her limits. And Paul will attack if she touches you," Jacob reminded me. I turned to see Paul glaring at Bella and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Paul, I won't get close again, but relax okay? She won't hurt me," I murmured to him with a kiss. I honestly didn't see Vampire Bella because she was wearing contacts. If I had seen her weird new eyes maybe I would have freaked out a bit more.

"I wanted to thank you too Paul. Your presence when the Volturi come will be much appreciated by the Cullen family."

"Jake would do it for my imprint so…" he shrugged and left it at that.

"So how are things otherwise Bella? How's married life treating you?" I asked causally, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Okay that's my cue, I really don't want to hear about this part!" Jacob interrupted with a shake of his head. "Come on Ness, let's show Paul your favorite game."

"Charlie will be here very soon so don't go far," I told him as they started to walk off. I was relieved that Paul could be a good sport for a little while. But he didn't leave without sending me a warning glance and Bella his death stare.

"Sorry about that," I murmured to her when he finally trudged away.

"No, don't trust me, the feeling's actually pretty mutual, the whole mortal enemies thing is very instinctual."

"Oh," I bobbed my head. No, this wasn't weird now at all!

But then Bella and I looked at each other for a moment and I was relieved to see that her shyness was still there, even though she couldn't physically blush anymore.

"Bella I still can't believe you're one of them now. You married Edward, you're living your dream."

"Me either… I have no regrets. I can only hope that I have time to enjoy my family." If she could cry I think she would have at that point.

"I'm sorry, I could only imagine how terrifying it feels right now to know that she's in such danger. But the wolves will protect her with their lives, they won't let her be harmed."

Bella nodded. "Honestly Corrine, I love that we have so many vampire witnesses on our side, but the wolves are really what gives me comfort. I could never repay them for risking their lives for their enemies. I've done nothing but give them grief since I came here, the Cullens too. We're the cause of so much that has happened. For them to do this, I thank God that Jacob imprinted on her."

"Still it must feel weird that he did!"

"Oh definitely. But we can't think about that part now," Bella smiled awkwardly as did I.

"I just really hope that it won't come to a fight. I can't help but be scared for everyone."

Bella nodded. "Me too. But I promise you that we'll all help one another. I will try my best to shield the wolves from being attacked by the Volturi guard."

"How?" I was confused and then awed when I heard about Bella's special mind shielding ability. It made me slightly more comfortable with knowing Paul was going to be in such grave danger. Those vampires sounded extremely lethal.

"Charlie's coming up the street now," Bella announced and I nodded.

"Well, take care Bella, and may the Spirits be with you and your family."

"Thank you Corrine, and the same to you."

The others came up to us then, and I noticed that Paul even had a smile on his face. I burrowed into his side for warmth, given that we were outdoors in the freezing snow.

"Well see you all soon I hope," I said with a farewell wave. I was surprised when Nessie ran over and hugged me tight for a second.

"Can we hang out again sometime Corrie?" she asked hopefully to which I eagerly nodded.

"Next year okay? When it warms up and I'm finished with school we can go to the beach."

"Yeah!" Nessie's eyes lit up as she launched herself into her mother's arms. Jake hugged and kissed me goodbye and I wished him good fortune and strength to succeed. I couldn't help but tear up a little, letting him comfort me with another hug.

Paul and I walked to the truck, he was back to sulking because Jacob's scent was all over me now. I leaned back into the seat and sighed heavily as he drove me home.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at him then ran my fingers over his scalp before settling them on his thigh. "There's so much to lose Paul," I replied sadly.

"I know baby, but you won't lose me."

"I know Paulie, I know."

In that moment I believed it with all my heart.

XXXXXXXX

The next night Paul came to my window in the predawn hours. I let him in and he buried me in his arms before kissing me like a man on fire.

It was time.

I was scared out of my mind but I said nothing. I smiled, I kissed him, I even prayed that he would come back to me in one piece.

"I promise, I'll be back soon." And with a leap he was out the window and running towards the trees. Moments later I heard the sad cry of my wolf as he left me behind.

I submerged myself in the heavy blankets on my bed and cried. I knew that my pain was his, and I knew that I had to stop, so I didn't allow myself to cry for longer than ten minutes. I remembered what Emily said at the time of the other battle, and I would listen.

Paul wanted me to go to the Rez again and wait for him to come back, but at breakfast that morning Mom informed me that I was meeting with our lawyer to discuss Marlon then we'd go to the police station for a meeting with the chief and the Andrews family. I hated that I'd have to see them again so I really wanted to just get it over with. The only good thing about this entire ordeal was being distracted from thinking about my wolf and the pack.

Then an unexpected and weird thing happened at the meeting.

When we were at the police station, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews offered us forty thousand dollars to forget the idea of pressing charges against their son. As soon as they heard what our plans were from our lawyer they caved. Dad readily accepted without even waiting to discuss it with the lawyer or us. He was happy, Mom was shocked but I was just annoyed with them all.

"So what does this money mean exactly?" I asked the room, not caring if I sounded disrespectful to the adults.

Mr. Andrews narrowed his eyes at me while his wife frowned. Marlon had been really quiet so far and just stared at the table top. As if he could feel my eyes on him he looked up at me. But there was something off about him. His beautiful blues weren't sparkling with mischief and arrogance. They seem vacant and cloudy.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. Marlon only dropped his gaze again.

I shook my head. "What's wrong with him?" I asked his parents.

His mother shifted in her seat and cleared her throat. "He's back on his medication."

"Medication? For what?" I asked. My voice a little more high pitched than it needed to be.

"He's bi-polar."

"Faye!" Mr. Andrews yelled at his wife with a scowl.

"It doesn't make sense hiding it anymore if he's gonna keep pulling stunts like this!" she barked back. Marlon's eyes flitted to mine and then to the wall behind me. Somehow I could tell he was hurting inside.

I didn't want to feel pity for the boy who was trying to ruin my life, but I did. I really did.

"You should've kept him on the meds! Whose choice was it that he stop? Did you see a doctor about this?" Chief Swan asked, annoyed by the looks of it.

"He wanted to come off because he hates how they make him feel, his game suffers. When he became fixated on Corrine we thought it was a good thing for him to keep his mind focused and happy, but it just didn't work out that way and we are truly sorry about that Corrine. Please take the money and use it for college, Marlon won't bother you again, he'll keep his distance at school, right Marl?" His mother ran her hands through his golden locks but Marlon said nothing.

"Marlon, did you hear your mother?" Chief asked him sternly.

"Yes, I will leave Corrine alone. I'm sorry for being a jerk rather than a barbarian."

"Marlon!" his mother scolded.

I shook my head, the sympathy falling away at his snide remark. He wasn't genuine and I should have known better than to feel sorry for him. "YOU ARE a barbarian! That's exactly your problem! You can't force yourself on a girl even if she likes you! You bruised my arms! Was I supposed to stay and let you bruise other parts of my body too? You need help! Not just meds, you need psychological help!" I shouted, feeling warm and red in the face. I just couldn't do this. I couldn't stand his arrogance, his inability to see the error in his ways.

There really was something wrong with him and I wanted no part of this. "You know what? I'm done. Settle this or not, but I don't want their money." I told my parents as I shoved away from the table.

They called out to me but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let anyone insult Paul while he was out there trying to save lives. I left the police station and started walking in the direction of La Push. I needed to be somewhere close to Paul. I walked fifteen minutes to the bus stop that would take me to First Beach then walked the way to his house from the main road. I was frozen by the time I got there and was extremely grateful when I knocked on the front door and Ruth answered. She let me in, astounded by my current state and swearing that I was trying to kill myself. She said I should have called her to pick me up but the thought never entered my mind. Mrs. Lahote set me by the fire and made me some hot chocolate and cookies as I defrosted. I wished I had wolf heat instead though.

She didn't force me to make small talk, and I was so grateful. She simply sat there on the couch, sewing something on her uniform. Then she read quietly and ate cookies with a beer. I envied her ability to stay so calm while her son was out doing something dangerous.

"Oh Corrie, what do you think about Paul's business ideas?" she asked me about an hour later, breaking me out of my own thoughts.

"Well I don't know much details, just that he's into tribal woodwork." I instantly hated the feeling of being left out.

"Oh yes, let me show you the pictures he started saving. He bought this refurbished computer and everything. It's so weird seeing my son sitting here late in the night, being all creative. I'm so proud of the way he's maturing." She had my full interest as we sat together at the table with the laptop between us. Paul had a folder saved with all kinds of wood work ideas for carvings and furniture. If he could make anything like this I would be so proud. It was all very beautiful.

When we finished looking through the photos it only made me miss him more. There was so much Paul wanted to do it wouldn't be right if something bad happened to him.

 _Don't think like that!_ I scolded myself.

"Is it okay if I take a nap in his bed?" I stood up abruptly, rubbing my temples. A headache was coming on and rest was needed.

"Of course honey, I'll call Emily and let her know you're here so he can come straight home when he gets back." If her voice hadn't faltered a little at the end I would have continued to believe that Paul's mother wasn't falling apart like I was.

I crawled into Paul's bed and took a deep whiff of his scent. My heart ached for him, literally. It hurt so badly and now that I was alone I couldn't hold back the tears. I cried until I drifted off to sleep, still waiting for his return.

XXXXXXXX

I woke up sweating and instantly realized that it was because Paul had me sandwiched against his body. His soft snores blew against the back of my head.

"Paul!" I cried in relief and wiggled my way around so that I was facing him. "Baby," I cupped his sleeping face.

He grunted and opened his eyes slowly. I breathed a sigh of relief when a small smile spread on his face to match mine.

"You're okay," I whispered.

"Yes sweetheart, I told you I was coming home," he said in his husky wake-up voice.

I pushed myself up so that I could crash my lips against his. When we finally broke apart I asked for details.

"The Cullens kept it under control, the seer came back and fixed everything."

"Wow."

"She went to South America and found a hybrid like Nessie, to prove that she wouldn't be a threat. It was amazing, she came back just in the nick of time babe, just before we were forced to fight. Those royal vamps are some sick creatures, they're disgusting." Paul wrinkled his nose and shook his head adorably.

"Okay okay no more details! Is Jake okay?"

With a roll of his eyes he nodded. "Yeah, he's at the Cullens' of course. Bella had a plan that he would run with Nessie and hide her away. I'm glad it didn't come to that, or else they would have never been able to come back to us. A life of hiding isn't the way to live."

"Yeah, the Black family has been through enough. Billy doesn't need to lose Jake too," I grimaced. I was relieved that Jake and his imprint would be alright too.

"I'm surprised you came over here and not Sam's?" Paul looked down on me.

I told him what had happened at the police station and he immediately got upset. "These fucking rich people, they think they could just buy you off because he's a fucking psycho? They want you to settle because of their mistake."

"Apparently… but honestly I think his mother was trying to say that I could go to college and start over and forget about him. Like I'd forget that it was their hush money that was paying for my so-called opportunity...I don't know what happened after I left though. Dad was salivating at the thought of all that money. Well he can have it!" I pouted and sighed.

We said nothing for a while, both thinking angry thoughts about the Andrews family, but then Paul broke the silence.

"You know what I meant to ask you? What the hell do Drogo and Khaleesi mean? I'm totally clueless babe, but obviously it's something bad."

I sighed and nodded. "Game of Thrones is this other show that's really popular. There's this king of this wild horse tribe called the Dothraki, his name is Khal Drogo. They're like really wild and they treat women horribly, like slaves and whores. But then this princess was given to Drogo by her brother in exchange for helping her brother take back the Iron Throne from the people that killed their father. Being queen, she is called the Khaleesi."

"Oh." Paul pursed his lips and stared at the wall.

"But Paul, even if Marlon used it in a bad way, it's not bad to me. Drogo was wild but his Khaleesi showed him how to love and he treated her a lot better. And plus Drogo's like every girl's dream – he's fudging HOTT, and men love to look at Khaleesi in all those sexy transparent dresses they put on her! They're the hottest couple on the show!" I reminded myself to show him a picture later.

"Alright, alright, I'll take your word for it…but you are my Khaleesi," he smiled at me in that sexy way that made me tremble and I kissed him on the lips.

"And by the way I meant to tell you too, Ruth showed me the pictures on the laptop. I think you should go for it, definitely. I honestly think it's you. You have so much potential Paul."

"Thanks babe, I wanted to show you the pictures when we were in Seattle but I got side tracked by Marlon."

"Yeah, we really didn't get to enjoy our time there at all. We never got to go on our date."

"I promise you when we get our own place we'll have date night every week, no excuses."

I simpered and rubbed my nose against his. "Sounds perfect."

"It will be Corr. I can't wait til you're mine." His face grew serious and his eyes lightened in color for a moment which I knew was the wolf.

"I'm yours already, how many times must a girl say this?" I sat up on my knees and playfully leaned over his chest so that my face was above his.

"You know what I mean, when I put a ring on it," He grabbed my ring finger and sucked it from bottom to top causing me to shriek and laugh. "When I have you by my side every night and morning in our bed, in our house. When you're walking around in nothing but my shirt…" He then kissed the palms of both my hands and pulled me down so that our lips met in a slow, sweet kiss. "Honestly after what happened I don't think I can wait til you graduate. With your father gone maybe your Mom will be okay with you moving here with me."

"Paul!" I swatted him for the idea. "No way she'd say yes! I'd have to drive back for school, it makes no sense I'm going to graduate soon, you just have to be patient and I promise not to put myself in harm's way until then. After that then I'm totally yours, I'll be your love slave if you want."

"Oh really?" a cocky grin grew on his face and his fingers found the hem of my black sweater which he pulled up and over my head. "You'll be my Khaleesi, not my slave, remember?" his mouth freed my nipple and started to tease it. I arched against him, ready and willing to submit my body to him completely. "Should I call you Aphrodite or Venus?" He chuckled as his fingers skillfully unbuckled my jeans causing me to readjust my position so that he could slide them and my thermals off.

"How about Corrine the Great?"

"Oh that's sexy," Paul answered with a barking laugh as he maneuvered on top of me and our bodies melted into each other. I remembered the last time we'd had sex and how he'd neglected the condom. Then I thought of how he wanted me to move in now rather than stick to our original plan to wait til summer.

"Your wolf is being so territorial Paul," I said out loud, causing him to stop making love to me.

His eyes met mine and he grimaced, "Yes it is but do you really wanna talk about that now?"

"Just for a minute, I do."

Paul groaned and rolled off of me.

"Why is it doing that Paul?"

"Humph," Paul smiled and shook his head. "How about because of everything that has happened since we imprinted Corrine!" he threw his hands up in frustration and I frowned. He only called me by my full name when he was upset with me.

"Why are you upset with me?" I asked him, covering up with the sheet since that activity had been put on pause.

"Because sometimes I think that you just don't get it. I know you've got your whole life going on and there's drama with school, Marlon and your father but babe, I've had shit going on too remember?" he looked at me with sad puppy eyes and I felt horrible immediately. I didn't say anything, but rather thought about what he was saying.

Amy, Benjamin, the baby, messing up at work, Marlon's stupidity, the pack, Sam, the vampires…Paul _did_ have a lot going on.

"Why so territorial though? We're together, I would never leave you." I reached out and ran my fingers along his jaw, stopping at his chin.

"Which reason do you want? Because you're the only person who can make everything okay in my world? Because whenever you get hurt it scares me, it sends the wolf into over-protective drive? Your dad slapped you, Leanne hurt you, Marlon tried to take you, what am I supposed to do? Not give a shit and let it go? I can't. You being anywhere near them makes me want to kill somebody. It brings out the wolf. My number one priority in my life will always be you."

"But you can't keep focusing on that Paul, please. We can't rush this because you want to keep me safe. Everything will be alright for the next few months. The bad vampires are gone, my parents will likely settle with the Andrews out of court. Things will be quiet and I'll just be busy with school while you work on building your brand and getting a place for us."

Paul nodded but sighed deeply, looking up at the ceiling as he laid there naked, flat on his back. "There's something else, but don't get mad," he looked over at me sheepishly. I raised my eyebrows, suggesting he spill the beans. "Since we had sex in your bathroom in Seattle, I can't get it out of my head – the way you feel…without a condom." His face reddened slightly and I knew that mine did too. I snorted and buried my head in the pillow. "The wolf wants you all the time. I'm sorry for trying to rush us. It's stupid and I don't want you to feel that I only want you for sex. It's not that at all."

Suddenly the Drogo reference was a little too applicable.

"I understand Paul," I answered shyly, unable to hold eye contact. Weirded-out yes, but really, what else should a girl be but flattered? It really had been incredible sex. It honestly was the best we'd ever had even though it was a short time.

"It really was amazing…" I admitted quietly to him.

"Really?" he broke into a boyish grin that made me smile too.

"Yes. So should I go on birth control then?" I couldn't believe I was saying the words. I had always left that up to him.

"Do you want to?"

"Honestly, not really Paul. I know that the pill can make you sick or infertile, and I'll probably forget to take it." I explained to him that my grandmother from the first time I got my period, had warned me off of using birth control pills as a way to have better periods. She maintained that the menstrual cycle was part of nature and therefore could be aided by nature in any way. Somehow I'd never forgotten that even though I lived on Midol every month. In my mind birth control was just always a no-no because it was not natural. But now that I was having sex, I really did want to make sure I wouldn't get pregnant.

"How about this, go talk to her and see what she can recommend. But if you don't want to take it babe, it's alright. I can wear a condom, I'm used to it. I'll be a good boy."

"How about I don't talk to her and you wear the condom?" I bit my lip in anticipation as Paul shook his head at me with a smile.

"If that's what you want Corrie that's okay."

I really didn't want to talk to my grandmother about sex with Paul even though I knew that I could talk to her about anything. And call me selfish, but I didn't want things to change. I liked our current arrangement just fine.

Speaking of which…

"Well how about we get back to that before I have to go home, I'm pretty sure that my phone has a ton of missed calls."

"I called your Mom back and told her you were spending the night, that I came home and found you already asleep."

"Awww, thanks. I'm surprised she didn't tell you anything about the settlement."

"Nah I was too tired to stay on the line anyways."

"Okay, so where were we?" I smiled as Paul pulled me to his body and started touching me in ways that made me forget about the crazy day we both just had.

"I'm ready for a lifetime with you Corrie, I hope you know that. I've got so much in store for us, we're gonna live our dreams."

"I'm ready too Paulie. And I've decided to go to Peninsula College next fall. I'll do a business certificate so that I can help you run your business. We can car pool or get a place in Port Angeles." The thought had entered my mind fleetingly when I was watching the photos earlier. But now I knew it was the best thing to do. I would talk to the school counsellor about sending in my application as soon as possible. I was already in trouble with Mrs. Armstrong for not having an idea about what I wanted to do with my life next fall so this was a sure way to gain some major points with her now. She'd know what to do.

"That's great! That's perfect honey, it would be amazing if we could be a team. I like the sound of that." Paul kissed me with a broad smile on his face.

"Me too."

"But I dunno, let's house hunt here in La Push first then Port Angeles. I prefer knowing you're safe on Rez. And this is home, I know you always wanted to live here."

"But I can live here after college, it doesn't have to be now."

Paul sighed and nodded. "We'll look around and see what we agree on okay?"

"Thank you wolfy." I pressed my lips against his and finally allowed him to possess me once again. Tonight marked the next chapter in our lives, I could feel it.


	50. To The Future

Chapter 48 – To the Future

No copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyers' work

 **Corrie**

February came really fast and brought with it my long anticipated eighteenth birthday. I was so excited to finally be an official young adult even though I wouldn't be legal until I was twenty-one. Things had been so quiet since Christmas. Paul and I spent New Year's with the pack and then it was back to school and work for all of us. I had so much going on with tests and projects, essays and college applications that I could hardly think about anything else. I had already sent in my application to Peninsula and the University of Seattle and was just waiting with baited breath.

Paul was slowly mending things with Sam and the pack, we tried to visit on the weekend when I came to the Rez to spend time with him. Little Benjamin was growing sweetly; he was always there on Sundays as Amy worked both jobs at the convenience store and diner all day. She let Emily take him with Leanne's assistance, but he wasn't allowed to go to Grammie's house or anywhere with Leanne. Emily loved having him around as it helped her practice for when she finally got pregnant. Apparently she and Sam had been trying for a while and things were going slow for them. It had even caused a slight rift between them that they were mending now.

Leanne was the most doting on the baby as to be expected. She was like a whole new person. Instead of being sad and brooding, she was happy and full of laughter. Benjamin was her personal ray of sunshine. The baby loved Paul too. Whenever he heard Paul's voice Benjamin would immediately search him out. I loved seeing them together. Paul would lie on the living room floor with the playmat and all the toys and make all sorts of noises that would have Ben laughing til he either spit up or got the hiccups. This of course would cause Leanne to fret at them both. But no one could get between their special tummy time on Sundays. I knew that Paul looked forward to it. Although I didn't seem to be a natural with babies like everyone else, I stole my cuddles from Ben whenever he'd let me – which was only after he got his bottle and was ready to nap though.

Little Nessie visited sometimes with Jacob too. She was looking like a seven year old now although she wasn't even properly six months. Her growth had slowed down a bit although she was still changing weekly in small ways. At least now they knew that by the time she was seven, she'd be a full grown adult hybrid vampire. Even though she was young Nessie was smarter than all of us and so mature in many ways. It was like she was a woman trapped in a child's body. I could tell how much she loved Jacob already and suspected that she'd be putting the moves on him long before she was seven. It was creepy but at the same time when she grew up it would be weirdly romantic. Jake of course treated her like a little sister, but he was just as doting on her as any wolf would be on his imprint.

It had been almost six weeks since my father moved out, getting his own apartment closer to work. It seemed that he and his girlfriend were still together. Mom took things really hard for the first month but then one day at the end of January she just woke up, stronger and filled with determination. I think she was just tired of crying and being a mess. I had been helping her out by taking the boys to and from school daily, and going out for groceries so she didn't have to face the town gossips. It was hard going to Mega Mart, having everyone stare at me while I did the shopping, but Paul would always be there with me to help out, and his presence alone was a great comfort.

Mom joined a business administration course, learning to type, file, make pay-roll and use special computer software for offices. Apparently it was someone she knew that was doing her the favor, since she was a few weeks late signing up. I was thinking of doing the same course and skipping college altogether but she had a fit and in the end I promised I'd go. Day by day Mom grew happier and more at peace with everything and I had a feeling that she would soon start working with my Nana in one of her businesses. I admired Mom for not just accepting a hand-out. She got her education so that she could really be a valuable employee in some capacity and my grandmother would have to respect her for it. It was admirable and she was my hero. But still I knew this was just her first baby step. I knew she'd have more bad days. I was simply proud of her for deciding to move on.

Dad saw the boys on weekends, leaving Mom time to herself to study and just do whatever she wanted. The boys seemed to have adjusted – the twins mainly – since Dad spoiled them rotten. They always came back with tantrums because of Mom's rules. Connor sulked daily, and stayed close to Mom, he tried not to do or say anything that would upset her about their weekends by Dad, but the twins lacked the understanding. Joey was older so he opted to go when he wanted which wasn't often.

I never went with them. My father was dead to me for the time being. And I think the feeling was mutual, as he was yet to apologize for slapping me or being upset with me about not wanting the settlement money from Marlon's parents. I wanted us to settle, I wanted to avoid the public being involved in my personal life because I knew how horrible the media and kids at school could be. But at the same time I didn't want to accept the money because I knew that Marlon wasn't capable of being sorry for what he did. I didn't want to go to court, but I hated the feeling that he had gotten away with a slap on the wrist. The money solved nothing. The only thing that comforted me was that he left me alone and I hardly saw him at school. When I did, he was with his friends, trying to live his life as normal. Val even heard that he and Lindsey had broken up over the holiday as well. I just hoped he was getting help for his problem.

The forty grand was just there sitting in my bank account, as Marlon's Mom had insisted the money be in my name, that it was for me. That really got on Dad's nerves hence why I wanted nothing to do with him. This wasn't a pay day for him to enjoy. I was the one who had suffered therefore it was my decision whatever happened to it since I couldn't refuse it and still avoid court.

Val had already given me a million ideas for what I should do since my college tuition and expenses were already covered by my grandparents. She thought we should open a boutique and nail salon but I definitely wasn't interested in that. I knew that when the time was right, I'd know what to do with the money.

XXXXXXX

Luckily my birthday on the 16th fell on a Saturday so I didn't have school, and Paul got the day off from his boss. I was excited to just focus on my day with my wolf and let everything else be locked away in the black box. I took my time dressing, opting for tan skinny jeans and boots and a white sweater that fit like a glove. It would match the new tan double-breasted coat Nana got me for Christmas. I used the curling iron and made a few waves at the ends to spruce my hair up before tying it back in a ponytail.

Paul arrived for breakfast just as we were sitting down to eat. He quickly gave me a birthday kiss and took the seat next to me. Mom had made three types of pancakes - even my favorite chocolate chip. We had bacon, eggs and fruit salad. It was all delicious.

After breakfast Paul drove us towards La Push. I caught him up on school and the latest gossip with Val and Embry. They had decided to be in a relationship until Val left in August for Seattle. I think things were going pretty okay, but they argued a lot…and had make-up sex a lot. Poor Simon was given the boot but Val wished that they could at least be friends because he helped her a lot in school. I told her that would be too selfish and it would be best to have a clean breakup.

"I think she loves him," I concluded.

"He's not one of my favorite people since Leanne came in the picture, but from what I hear, he really cares about Val, he honestly doesn't want to imprint while they're together. He avoids looking any girl in the eye, but as Jake and I tried to tell him, when your imprint is nearby you'll know because you'll feel restless and drawn to her, but you won't know until you lock eyes with her who she is. When Jake decided to support Bella it was because of the pull to Nessie in her womb. When I was at the bonfire I felt like there was someone I needed to find, and then I imprinted on you."

I nodded with understanding, then sighed. "I just wish she could have been his imprint. This will really hurt her."

"Him too."

Paul pulled over at the end of a dirt road. The area was filled with leafless brown trees and I could tell that in the spring and summer it would be absolutely beautiful in the way they formed a natural arch to the sides of the little house that stood in the middle. This was the only house on the entire lot, there was a pile of wood back at the top of the road which might have been a house a long time ago. I didn't know why but this place felt familiar to me.

"This is the old Ateara house," Paul said. I think it was supposed to be white but most of it had peeled off leaving a dull grey wooden exterior.

"Why are we here?" I asked, although a knowing smile was already on my face.

"Judging by that smile I think you already have an idea."

We were house hunting for my birthday? It was actually a great idea! I just wanted to spend time with him regardless.

Hand in hand we walked up the front steps gingerly in case they fell through. Paul took out a key and pushed the front door open. Inside was basically empty but filled with cobwebs and dust. It was extremely cold and dark, but I could tell that it would make a beautiful home.

"So is this the first place on your list of possibilities?" I asked while slowly looking around the living room. There was a lovely red brick fire place and mantle that took up the left wall. I could just picture the fire going and making love to Paul on a rug right in front of it.

"Babe?"

"Huh?" I turned to see him smiling at me.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh nothing…just how lovely this place would be with a fire."

"Uh huh, sure…yeah…right." Paul laughed. "I told you that day you came to the beach with the pack – before we were together - that you can't hide yourself from me. I am your mate, I always know when you're thinking naughty things about me." He pulled my waist to his body and nibbled my neck.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" I rolled my eyes with a giggle. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"This is the first on my list yes."

"As in first place to look at or first place you like?"

"First place I like. Just look around baby, it's perfect for us. Can't you see us here?" Paul grabbed my hand and excitedly pulled me into the house to look at the kitchen, pantry and washroom. There was even a small space under the stairs like in Harry Potter. We went up the stairs next – Paul broke about two on the way up – and I saw the bathroom and two bedrooms.

"It's a bit small," I mumbled.

"I can fix that over the years, we can add on one bit at a time. We can remodel it anyway you like baby."

My eyes bulged at the thought of us really doing this on our own.

"It won't be that hard. Come on let's go outside."

He led me out the backdoor and there was a huge backyard which was mostly covered in snow at the moment. There was an old barn still standing to the back left as well. Again there was a wide sweep of trees to the very back of the boundary and I could picture the pack and Paul coming and going through there.

"We could build a playhouse for the kids over there and I could convert the barn into a studio and gym. You could have a garden."

"I always wanted a gazebo," I whispered with a smile. I could see it now. All of it.

Our home, our future.

"Yeah? Well I'm going to build you one baby, whatever you want." Paul leaned over and kissed me, my cold face warming up at the touch of his hot skin. "Does that mean you like it?"

I looked around and bit my lip again, I looked back at the house and for some reason I felt compelled to walk back out to the front. Paul followed me silently, waiting to see what I was doing. I stopped by the truck again and looked in front of me. The house, the woods, everything…it was familiar to me because it was the white house in my dream. I had seen a vision of our wedding night here in this house.

I looked up into my wolf's eyes as tears gathered in mine, and smiled. "It's perfect Paul, it's home."

"I know baby, I honestly feel that way too. I'm so relieved!" Paul swept me up and spun me around as we laughed and held on to each other tight. "This was your Aunt Lucy's house you know?"

My eyes widened as I stared at him in shock.

"Yes. It is _that_ old Ateara place. It belonged to the old pack."

"Oh Paulie!" Tears immediately gathered in my eyes again and I buried my face into his chest. Paul immediately cocooned me in his arms, allowing me a moment to be all emotional. I had no idea that my great aunt had lived in this house. All this time this house had been my destiny and I didn't even understand just how important it was. This really was a special moment for us, a meeting of the past and present pack bloodlines, a testament to the imprint magic in my veins.

"Old Quil said he and his son always intended to fix it up one day but they never had the money before Quil's dad died. Quil told me it's yours as much as it's his so he was fine with us living here too – as long as he's treated like family."

"Of course he'll be treated like family!" I insisted, looking up at him with a pout. "I don't know why it never crossed my mind before that he and I are actually related. How dense could I be?"

Paul chuckled and shook his head at me, wiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't worry, there's plenty of time to make up for it if you want to baby. And everybody's related to everybody here, we don't really dwell on it too much or how could anyone actually date?" He laughed at the disgust on my face in response to that.

"How are we going to afford it and all the renovations though?" I asked him, suddenly worried.

"Billy's gonna let me pay instalments for it. I'll do the renovation on my own, some of the pack will help. It will be hard but if I can just replace the rotted wood and insulate the walls then it won't take much after that."

"But will it be ready in time for us to get married this summer?"

Paul's smile dropped and he shook his head regretfully. "That's the catch baby. I really want this to be your wedding present Corr, just give me some extra time to get things ready for us and we'll get married."

My excitement evaporated as I thought of pushing the wedding back. "Can't we rent while it's being done? We don't have to wait to move in together after the wedding."

Paul sighed and bobbed his head a few times. "I really wanted this to be our first home together but you're right - we can always rent. It would just have to be really cheap because I can't afford that on top of the renovations. It's a lot of money I don't have lying around."

That's when it hit me. Paul didn't have the cash but I did.

"Paulie?"

"Hmm?"

"What if we used the hush money?"

"What?" his head jerked backward in shock.

"The forty thousand?"

"Are you serious babe? I thought you didn't want it."

"Yes but we should use it to build our dream home! I think it's perfect, let the Andrews fund our eternal happiness!"

"Are you sure?" Paul was so stunned it was adorable. I felt happy to know that I could actually help him out in such a big way.

"Paul there are a million things I could do with that money, but this is what I want. I told myself that I'd know what to do with it when the time came, and now is that time. Let me help you build our home. Maybe this was our blessing after all the hurt and pain we both have been through since we met. I love you, I want to spend my life with you now Paul. I don't want to wait any longer than we agreed to get married, so take the money."

Paul stared at me for a few moments before he finally smiled. "If you're sure then I'll take it."

"Good choice." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me not expecting him to pull away.

"The house was only the first part leading up to your gift yuh know."

"Oh really?" I stepped back with sudden interest.

All of a sudden Paul seemed very nervous. He broke eye contact with me and took a deep breath before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a charcoal box and popped it open, revealing a ring inside. It had three oval diamonds in a row, the largest being the middle, set on a silver band which I figured could be white gold. It was simple and perfect for me.

I gasped and clutched my throat as a flood of tears instantly poured down my cheeks. My heart was racing and my breaths shallow as I failed to truly believe that Paul was getting down on one knee in front of me at that moment.

But he was.

 _This is really happening!_ I screamed in my head.

"Corrine Redbird?"

"Yes Paul Lahote?" I croaked nervously.

"There was a time when I couldn't imagine being in love, being tied to one person for the rest of my life. There was a time when I thought that you had come into my life to ruin what I thought was a good thing. But I quickly learned, even as we fought the notion of being together, that I have no life, no good thing if I don't have you. When I first imprinted all I could think about was what I would miss, but in fact I realized what I had been missing all along. I kneel before you today, at our new home, and I ask you to marry me, to bind yourself to me forever. My heart is yours and I'll never leave you. I'll cherish and respect you and provide for you until the last beat of my heart. I love you Birdie, Angel, Babe, Sweetheart, Honey…I love you Corrie, please be my Khaleesi."

My face was soaked in tears by the end of his proposal and could barely get my reply out coherently. "I love you too P-Paul, yes, I will m-marry you."

I watched as Paul plucked the ring out of the case and slid it on to my finger before bringing it to his lips. He stood up again and I launched myself into his arms letting him spin me through the air once more.

ENGAGED!

I couldn't believe it even though I had been expecting it all along. Paul still managed to catch me completely off guard.

"Set the date babe," he grinned cheekily at me. I rose to the challenge eagerly, pulling the first date that popped into my head.

"Hmmmm, how about the third Saturday in August?"

"That sounds perfect."

"It does." I giggled and kissed my wolf, letting him warm me with his touch as we stood outside what was to be our new home by the end of August. At some point during his proposal the snow had started falling and everything felt so magical, I felt as if the Spirits were smiling down upon us sending us their blessings.

"Happy birthday my wife-to-be," Paul said lovingly as he cupped my face.

"Thank you husband-to-be for making today so perfect," I replied, eager for another kiss.

"Like our life together, today has only just begun, sweetheart."

A little later, while driving to Sam and Emily's and burrowed snugly into Paul's warm body; I watched the snow fall and thought of all the trials and sweet moments I shared with my protector, my king.

Now Paul and I were taking the next step forward, and I could _never_ picture my life without him by my side, no matter how hard I tried.

 **Paul**

I honestly didn't want to take the money because of who it came from. But Corrie didn't want to wait and why should she have to when we could get the house done faster? I was the one who had been itching for us to move in together and this was giving us what we both wanted. So what could I do but agree?

Plus with the down-payment and the engagement ring, I was broke. I had bought her ring with the money I won in the boxing fight back in January and set aside the rest to put down on a place to live. Tomorrow I would pay Billy a small deposit on the house. The Council had committed to making any agreement with us wolves to help us settle and live our lives now that the vampires were gone – well the bad ones that is. So I would be able to pay a very small amount monthly until I could afford a bigger sum.

From the moment I saw the old Ateara house I knew that it would be my home with Corrie, there was just something about the place that felt like it was ours. It was a dream come true that she felt the same way. Even though it was pretty small I loved it. I loved the potential of the place, what it meant for us. We could make it into anything we wanted it to be. I was relieved that Quil and Old Quil had no problem with me buying their family home. Because Corrie's aunt had once lived in this house, I thought it was perfect for her, so did they.

As she rested back against my body, Corrie hosted a content smile on her face. She'd been wearing it since I'd proposed a few minutes ago and so was I. This moment was perfect and it was ours alone. Even though I knew she'd say yes I was still nervous to ask her to marry me. I was worried I wouldn't get the words out right, even though I had practiced what I would say a few times.

I looked down and kissed her forehead, but noticed that her lips were starting to get too pale for my liking, so I suggested we leave. After I started the truck and pulled off, Corrie quickly snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her. Lost in our own exuberant thoughts it didn't take long for us to reach Sam and Emily's place. The pack was there waiting. I'd bought groceries for Emily to cook lunch and bake a couple cakes. When we walked in, even though they weren't planning to surprise her, everyone shouted "Happy Birthday!" making Corrie squeal with laughter. The first person to run into her arms was Valerie – of course. Corrie didn't expect to see her here even though she and Embry were a thing now. He didn't bring her to Sam's since she isn't his imprint.

Jacob came next, practically prying Val off so he could grab Corrie for himself. If he hadn't imprinted on Nessie I'd have to wonder if Jake had a thing for my girl. And if he ever did, I couldn't even be mad at him because that meant that he'd finally gotten over Bella Swan long enough to notice someone else. But I dunno, there was just something about the way they were together. It wasn't anything but friendly I knew, but they just had a vibe.

"Don't be jealous," a snarky voice sounded by my left ear. I shot Leanne a raised eyebrow, surprised that she'd make conversation with me and about that of all things. "Relax Paul. I'm just saying, Jake and Corrie hit it off from the first time I introduced them, they just click but not in a romantic way."

"I kinda already figured that out but thanks," I nodded politely and breathed a sigh of relief when she moved along. We were trying to be civil for Benji's and the pack's sake but it was still weird talking to her. I focused my attention back on Corrie who had hugged Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil and now Nessie and Claire. The younger pups and Leanne – who had somehow become their gang-leader in my opinion - were off to the side looking on. They'd never really been close to my imprint so I knew they probably weren't sure what to do. Seth and Leah were missing as they were at the Makah Reservation for the weekend.

When I finally got to touch my imprint again I declared that it was time for cake. Emily brought out the cake while we all sang to Corrie. She and I cut the cake then she insisted on cutting it up and serving everyone a slice herself.

Afterwards I pulled Corrie over to one of the single chairs to sit on my lap for presents. I got her another one, a tiny wolf on a woven cord that took me forever to finish. But she loved it. I was pretty proud of it myself – making tiny stuff with big hands was a skill that would take time to master. Jacob gave her a dreamcatcher he made, which I honestly tried not to let bother me. She did have weird and prophetical dreams sometimes so it was a good thing. It showed that he was a true friend.

The female imprints chipped in for one gift while the pack got another. The girls gave her a traditional Quileute quilt while the pack got her a pair of biking gloves with a howling wolf head on the back. Needless to say she was ecstatic over everything. Emily had apparently started the quilt a while ago and when I told her that I planned to make all the furniture for the Ateara house she got the idea to finish the quilt for Corrie. It was an early house warming gift basically. Nessie and Kim had asked to help so it became a group project. Little Claire made the card that came with the gift.

All in all it had been a perfect day, when I finally stole her away to my house and we made love in the living room by the roaring fire.

"I can't believe this is happening," she breathed into my mouth as I was kissing her. My head was light and filled with nothing but thoughts of the bliss I was feeling in the moment so I was barely able to focus on having a conversation but I managed to ask what she was talking about.

"Earlier at the Ateara house when you caught me thinking naughty thoughts, it was of this exact thing – you and me by the fireplace."

I moaned and smiled, sucking her bottom lip. "I'll keep that in mind for our first time home then baby." Her face lit up with the most heart-stopping smile and found myself speeding towards orgasm.

Afterwards I held my imprint close to my body, knowing I was probably overwhelming her with the heat but I couldn't help it. She was already asleep, snoring ever-so-softly against my chest.

As I listened to her heart beat and admired the ring on her finger, I thanked the Spirits for all my blessings, for her.

Corrie was my entire heart and soul and I honestly couldn't wait to make her Mrs. Corrine Lahote. The first time I met her I had tried to ignore her, keep her out of my heart; then I spent my time trying to win her and then keep her in my life. Now I just wanted her to _be_ my life.

There could be nothing greater than building a future with her, for her, and the beautiful babies she would give me one day. My body filled with love at the thought of seeing her swollen bump and hearing the first cry of our child, half me, half her.

I could see it all before me: the future that I once believed I'd never be capable of having, the love I never thought I'd be capable of feeling and sharing.

I was whole and I was happy and I owed it all to the wolf that would forever be a part of me.

All the angst, all the pain, all the fear and uncertainty, I'd live through it all again because nothing was worth more than this moment and all the moments like this that were waiting for us as man and wife in our home.

Today I claimed my destiny and she was my forever love.


	51. Mr and Mrs Lahote

Chapter 49 – Mr. and Mrs. Lahote - Epilogue

This Chapter is Rated M. No copyright infringement intended on Stepehenie Meyer's work.

 **Paul**

The night before our wedding I was still putting finishing touches on the house for Corrie and me to move in. The pack was here in full force except for a couple of the newer pups who were on patrol. Sam and Jared were checking over the electricity, plumbing and hooking up the stove, Quil and Embry were putting finishing touches on the walls with paint, Jacob and some others were arranging what furniture I was able to get and Leah was unpacking most of Corrie's things in our bedroom with my mother. All the other imprints and Julia were preparing for the wedding with my bride over at the Redbird house.

Although we'd been working on the old Ateara place for months a part of me still couldn't believe that this place was ours and that we'd be living here together. We weren't rushing our honeymoon now because school would be starting soon for Corrie, but it would be like stepping into our own little world once I crossed that threshold with her in my arms as husband and wife. She hadn't been allowed to see the place in a whole week and it was driving her nuts, but I had put my foot down. I wanted our wedding night to be special – everything was already planned.

The walls were white both inside and out just as she wanted it, but the kitchen had green curtains and yellow accents on the cupboards and in the dishes. The cupboards were a gift from the guys at work and they even came up and installed them, and helped the pack understand the proper techniques for the flooring, roof and stairs. We had learned so much restoring the house that the pack was excited to start other projects on their own homes to make them look better. Turns out we were all good with our hands.

The living room was pretty much set as well. Grammie Redbird had made us a beautiful tapestry that had two wolves howling up at a circle with a crescent inside, which represented both the sun and the moon – us. Laurence had gifted me his old basement furniture which was actually a pretty decent brown leather set. I still planned on making new downstairs furniture when I got the time though, but it would do for now. Luckily I had still managed to make a simple dining set and tv-stand in addition to our bed head and base and a couple book shelves which the pack helped me with. I couldn't wait for her to see it all. The only thing Corrie had really done was choose her dishes, curtains, towels and bed sheets.

It was the perfect start to our life together and I just couldn't wait.

"Some bachelor party this is turning out to be," Jared clapped me on the back with an impish grin.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry okay? But you know this was more important. I should have tried to get everything done by yesterday."

"Don't worry man, you're right, this IS more important. Even Kim is excited to see everything once it's done. I can tell you already that she's gonna want you to build our furniture too."

"No problem, you know I'd be honored." He was my best friend and man after all.

Sam, Jacob, Quil and Embry were done too, and with tired faces, bid me goodnight. We all had to be up early to help set up for the wedding anyways so I felt bad for keeping them so late. Since the weather is so unpredictable here, Emily forbade us to set anything up tonight in case it got rained out.

I went upstairs to the bedroom where Mom and Leah were just about done too.

"Thank you ladies, it looks great." I kissed Mom's cheek with a smile. There were pictures of Corrie, her family, and us on the walls. Even our Hulk and Sookie dolls were on the shelf. Our clothes were put away in the dresser and hung in the closet that I'd also made with simple sliding doors from the factory. The bed was made up too.

"I must say Lahote, you really pulled it off, she's gonna love it," Leah smiled. She and Corrie had become fairly good friends over the last few months despite Leah's closeness with Leanne. In fact, all the females were closer than ever, not even us guys could get in between them. Corrie and Leanne were cordial at best and no one tried to force them to be anything more. Little Benji was like a buffer between them. He was ten months now and just started walking and saying "mama" and '"pa" for pack. He also said "wuff" and growled whenever he saw the wolves – Leanne's especially got him excited. He was my little man, I loved him to pieces. Amy was doing an online course and working so Benji spent most of his time at Sam's or with me and Mom. He belonged to all of us, he was the pack's baby boy.

I dropped Leah off and drove Mom and I back home. I was dog tired and in need of a shower. I went up to the bathroom and took a nice cold one and then flopped onto my old bed, dressed only in a towel. My clothes for tomorrow were hanging on the back of the door and for a moment I couldn't believe that I was getting married in a few hours.

Honestly, I couldn't fucking wait.

I loved Corrie so much, I wished I could see her now. I decided to call her to make sure she was in bed. The line rang three times before she picked up.

"Hey Paulie," I could hear her smiling.

"Why are you sounding so awake? Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?"

"I know! I'm going to sleep soon I promise, Val just finished painting my nails and I'm just having ice cream. Grammie already gave us a ten minute warning."

"Ice cream at this hour?"

"Hey, it's medicine for my nerves!"

"Are you nervous?" I didn't like the sound of that at all.

"I'm not nervous to marry you Paul, I'm just nervous about the ceremony. I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be, I promise. As long as we're both there to say our vows, nothing else matters baby girl."

"I guess you're right. I miss you Paulie," she sighed miserably.

"I miss you too honey, so much. I love you and I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I can't wait to make you my husband."

I smiled, my body seeming to burst with love for my imprint. "Text me when you're going to sleep okay?"

"I will, night Paul."

"Night babe."

But I never got her text until the next morning because I fell asleep as soon as I put the phone down.

Mom woke me up at eight saying that the guys were already on their way to the Redbird house where the wedding was to be held. We'd cleared away a part of the smaller trees in the yard to make enough room for the tables. The wedding was small anyways – the pack and elders, Laurence, Mr. Arnolds and the guys from work, Val, her mom and brother, and Corrie's grandparents, mom and brothers. We still hadn't heard whether or not Clark would be there. I really hoped that he'd swallow his issues with our tribe and relationship and be there to give his only daughter away but it was looking unlikely. It seemed that both of our fathers would be missing. Joey thankfully had already stepped up to fill the position, however. He would give his only sister away.

Mom and I ate a quick breakfast. She had made a ton of food to take for the pack as a thank you for their help so I loaded that into the truck. The Hanovers had paid for the catering so at least we didn't have to worry about having enough food for the wedding. I expected them to be surprised that we catered for one hundred but were in reality having just above sixty.

When I got to the Redbirds the tables were already out and I quickly started to help put the chairs in place. We'd constructed an arch from dried vines and branches and stuck white and yellow daisies, sunflowers and wild flowers throughout. Corrie would be coming out the backdoor and down the middle of the tables to the arch where her grandmother and Billy would officiate the ceremony in a fairly traditional Quileute style.

As I helped put the speakers in place I could feel Corrie's anxiety upstairs and looked up at the windows trying to catch a glimpse of her but I only saw curtains. What had her so upset? I abandoned my task, passing Seth and Collin setting up the center pieces, while I ran inside. I climbed the stairs two at a time and knocked on the door. Grammie and Julia gave me questioning looks as I'd passed them along the way but I didn't explain myself.

Val and Emily poked their heads out of the bedroom door in wonder. "Paul! What are you doing here?"

"Is she okay?"

Val sighed and shook her head, hair pins in her hand. "She's having a panic attack about everything – don't worry we've got it under control."

"No you don't," I said with a deep and serious tone. "Let me just talk to her."

"NO!"

I looked at Emily with raised brows, knowing that she'd understand that I was the only one who could calm my imprint down.

"Let him just talk to her for a minute Valerie, it's not like she's dressed or anything." Emily gave me a smile and grabbed the other girl by the shoulders to steer her out of the room.

Val sighed with annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Corr, your man is here – no peeking," she said to me with a stern glare.

"Relax, go suck face with Embry or something," I shooed her off. The two of them left the room so I gingerly stepped inside, trying my best not to look at her dress or anything else I shouldn't see.

Corrie was sitting on the bed, looking miserable, but gorgeous in her white satin robe.

I wasted no time pulling her into my chest and pressing our lips together. God how I had missed her!

When we finally broke apart I looked deeply into her eyes then smiled. "Better?"

She rolled hers at me but nodded before breaking into a sheepish grin. She started playing with the hair at the back of my neck which made my wolf stir with pleasure.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I just can't believe he's not coming." Tears suddenly started to pool her beautiful green eyes and I sighed with a heavy heart.

"He might still show up baby. Try not to think about it too much, please? Mine won't be there either, remember?" I knew it wasn't the same but what else could I really say?

She nodded and rested her head against my chest, tightening her grip around my neck. I rested my chin on top of her head and slowly rocked her back and forth a few times, gently rubbing circles into her back.

"Do I need to get Benji over here to make you smile?" I asked.

She giggled and shook her head. "Not unless you want my clothes to be ruined for the wedding."

I chuckled too, just thinking about it. "Yeah, maybe not." Since white and yellow was the theme so he would be a big risk. Amy was hoping that he'd make it through the ceremony without getting mud all over himself. Seth, Zack and the other pups had made him pretty wild and outdoorsy so he was a force to be contained.

"Today's gonna be fine alright? I promise nothing bad will happen. Alice told Jake that it won't rain so everything's gonna be lovely, just how you wanted it."

She nodded and agreed that I was right.

"I gotta go before Val cuts me or some shit, but I love you and I can't wait to meet you down the aisle."

At that thought her entire face brightened immediately and I brushed her tears away. "Love you."

We kissed once more but I found myself unable to stop. "How about I give you something special to make you relax?" I offered with a cheeky grin.

"And what might that be?" she returned my grin with one of her own.

I gently pushed her down onto the bed and slid my hands beneath her robe, pulling her shorts down.

Corrie gasped and giggled. "Paul Lahote!"

"Shhhh! This won't take but a minute."

"Well then, you better lock the door," the anticipation in her voice had me bolting to lock it and I was back between her legs in a split second. I started kissing her and stroking her with my fingers and within five minutes Corrie was trembling and orgasming for me. I knew her body like the back of my hand after almost a year of being together. Satisfying her was never a problem. I pulled back up her shorts and planted a solitary kiss on her forehead, noting her glazed eyes, shallowed breaths, racing heart and satisfied expression.

"There's my girl," I said proudly. "See you later baby."

She groaned and watched me leave, and I knew that meant she wanted more, but she'd just have to wait until tonight. God knows I'd have to and it sure as hell wouldn't be easy. Ducking into the bathroom I quickly rearranged the wood in my pants so that hopefully none of the women would see how bad I wanted to fuck right now. I passed Emily and Val at the bottom of the stairs and winked at them, gesturing with my clean hands that they could go back up.

"What did you do to her Paul?" Val accosted me with a suspicious expression.

"Made her a happy girl so you can get her all primped and ready now."

"Ewww!" Val groaned and Emily shushed her so that the adults wouldn't hear.

I laughed heartily and went back to my job but there wasn't much left for me to do again and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I decided to notify Julia and Grammie about Corrie being upset over her father's absence and they both grew worried.

"Maybe we should call him?" Grammie Redbird suggested.

Julia sighed and agreed. She pulled out her phone and waited for her ex-husband to pick up but he never did. Tears came to her eyes and I ended up having to console her too.

"I can't believe he's doing this to his only daughter," she wailed into my chest as I rubbed her back.

"It's gonna be fine…Corrie's tough, she'll be alright once we see each other down the aisle, I promise. Don't worry."

Mom came over and took Julia in hand, much to my relief, and they went off to talk about food as a distraction. I didn't know what else to say to my growing brood of women so I took that as my cue to round up the guys. They were busy stuffing their faces out back with breakfast. I made myself a plate and joined them.

We were dressing as a group over at Sam's. I knew it was Sam's way of trying to show how much he valued me as a friend and I was touched. The wedding had kinda brought me and the pack closer together, and I was trying my best to let bygones be bygones. I really owed it to them for helping me get the house and wedding spot ready for today. I had done some repairs on the Redbird family home last month and paid Seth and the pups to give it a fresh coat of paint so it was looking pretty great. Grammie had all kinds of plants set up around the place to make it even nicer.

Certain that everything was ready, we left the mothers and Grammie at the house to receive the caterers and guests and made our way to Sam's. The imprints, Sue and Leah would be by soon to help. Jared and I were wearing simple white linen slacks with matching long sleeved shirts which we rolled up to our elbows. We both had yellow and white flower garlands to wear around our necks – neither of us were keen on it but it was what the bride wanted. Old Quil had made some cool traditional Quileute leather shoes for us to complete the look.

When everyone was ready we stood around with a bottle of tequila and Embry poured a shot for everyone in plastic cups. Although he and I still weren't exactly friends, we were cordial at best, much like Corrie and his half-sister. Some of the guys – namely Quil, Jared and Sam - went around making funny and short toasts to me and my imprint which made me laugh and feel touched at the same time. I was kinda surprised when Jacob cleared his throat to go next. "Paul, we may not always see eye-to-eye but you've been a really good wolf and boyfriend to Corrie. I know you'll continue to make her happy in the years to come and I wish you much success in all that you do. May the Spirits be with you."

The guys all seconded that and whistled loudly.

"I'm blessed by all of your words. You're my brothers and I thank the Spirits for bringing us together and keeping us together as a family should be. I know we've had our differences in the past year but I couldn't imagine life without you there to support us. To the future!" I held up my shot and threw it back and after a couple more rounds of tequila we all made our way out of the house. Luckily our wolf heat would burn the alcohol off in no time so we wouldn't actually be drunk. It was just nice to get a buzz going with all the excitement.

I climbed into my truck with Jared, and started the engine. We stopped to pick up Kim, Amy, Leanne and Benji to bring them back to the Redbird house.

It was time to go meet my bride and make her mine forever.

 **Corrie**

If Paul hadn't come and calmed me down as only he could I don't know what I would have done. I knew things had been distant between Dad and me for a while since he moved out but I didn't really think that he would be so cruel as to abandon me on my wedding day. I thought that he would love me enough to do this for me. I had been hoping for so long that my wedding would be a sort of reunion for my family but clearly it wasn't meant to be. My brothers and I would have to get used to the fact that he was no longer a part of our unit. For the last eight months he had made no real effort to be a parent. He didn't even have Connor and the twins over on weekends.

"Come on Corr, lighten up, after your man came and broke the rules you should be smiling now," Valerie huffed at me as she and Emily tried to do something with my hair. It was reaching my butt now and freshly cut in layers so I had opted for it to be curled and the top braided in a design. Paul loved it down so I wanted most of it to fall against my back.

"'I'm good now, promise," I said reassuringly and they both smiled at me through the mirror. Leanne was actually kind enough to let me use her room while she spent the night at Amy's.

Two hours later my makeup and hair were finished and I was slipping into my dress. It wasn't a typical wedding dress, just something I saw and loved for the occasion. It was a white off-the-shoulder cotton dress with a wide tiered skirt that had lace ruffles over it. The tube top was shirred so it clung to my breasts and waist and it had tiny lace sleeves which were attached to the tube top by a thread as they rested on my arms. It was rather boho chic. Emily placed the white and yellow flower crown on my head (instead of a veil) as the finishing touch while Val slid on my deer skin ballet flats made by Old Quil. I had made it a point to get closer to him and Quil given that we were family and this was his way of showing our connection. My dress touched the floor so they wouldn't be very visible anyways. Mom lent me a pair of her diamond earrings and on my left hand was Paul's charm bracelet which now had a silver ring charm to mark the day. He had given it to me last week. I wore no other jewelry.

Val was dressed in a similar flowing yellow dress with her own flower crown as my maid of honor. She peeped out the window and clapped excitedly. "Everyone's here!"

We had a half-hour left before three, when I would walk down the aisle. Mom and Grammie stepped into the room while Emily excused herself to join Sam and the rest of the pack. Nana came in a few seconds later. I was so blessed to have my three mothers here with me now.

"Oh Corr, you look beautiful!" Mom crooned while hugging me. "Val did an amazing job."

"Thanks Mom." Val smiled happily at the compliment.

Nana hugged me next with tears in her eyes. "You sure this is what you want to do right? You've still got lots of time after college to get married!"

"Oh Mother!" My mother cried in frustration.

"What?" Nana answered innocently then winked at me.

"Yes I'm positive Nana," I kissed her cheek. Not even she could ruin my day.

Grammie rolled her eyes and pushed her aside to wrap her arm around my shoulders. "Paul is waiting for you Little Shadow, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, we can get started then, everyone's here."

"Fine with me!" I bounced excitedly on my toes and we filed out of the room, Val held the bottom of my dress just to make sure I didn't snag it on anything going down the stairs.

Joey was waiting for me at the bottom, looking handsome in his khaki slacks and white button up shirt. He kissed my cheek and complimented my beauty while I took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

This was it, I was about to get married to my soul mate.

"Ready?" Val asked with tears in her eyes. I nodded and hugged her tight, needing to relax my nerves.

She took her place in front of me, now holding her bouquet which Mom had retrieved for her. Mine was the same, wild flowers, sunflowers and daisies. The music started, a piano instrumental that Edward Cullen had surprisingly offered as a gift. It was beautiful. He was indeed a talented musician. He and Bella wouldn't be here today but Renesmee was sure to be seated with Jacob at one of the tables. I knew it was expected that she and Claire would have been my flower girls but I didn't want a big wedding party or wedding for that matter. I just wanted to do this and keep it simple, I was more interested in becoming Paul's wife.

As Val started her slow march to the arch I took a deep breath and took my first step towards Paul. The day was bright and sunny and the scents of lavender and vanilla wafted over to me, coming from the center pieces at the tables. As we cleared the back steps I allowed myself to look up at the guests. The pack, Paul's work mates, my family were all there smiling brightly at me and waving. Little Benji started clapping and waving at me too and I found myself smiling so hard in response that my cheeks started to ache. Joey gave me a squeeze as we neared the arch and I finally allowed myself to look at my wolf whom I could sense was anxious for me to get to him.

Paul's eyes were watery to my surprise, but he was serious as he stared at me, drinking in every inch of my body as I came to stand before him. He looked absolutely dashing in his all white ensemble, even the flowers around his neck couldn't take away from his extremely masculine beauty. The white against his copper skin was just as radiant as I knew it would be. I could feel how much he loved me, how much this moment meant to him. It meant the world to me too. We were finally getting what we both wanted more than anything, to belong to each other officially.

"Hey," I mouthed which caused him to finally break into a breath-taking smile.

We turned to face Billy and Grammie with Jared and Valerie at our sides. Paul grabbed my hand as I handed Val my bouquet and I instantly felt calm.

Billy and Grammie led us through the ceremony and asked the ancestors to bless us with the lighting of sage and traditional Quileute prayers in the native tongue. Grammie tied our hands together with a red string and Paul and I both smudged each other's foreheads with the herbal ashes as we were about to recite our vows, and exchange our bands. *of course I don't know how a traditional wedding takes place for the Quileute so this is just fictional tradition]

Paul turned to me and took a deep breath, a lone tear escaping down his cheek. I felt my heart melt instantly. "I Paul, take you Corrine as my wife. I promise to love, protect, honor and serve you with every breath I draw for as long as we both shall live. Every part of me is yours, we are one and I will never leave your side, now or ever. I love you." Taking the band from Jared he slid it onto my finger and then kissed it, never breaking eye contact. His amber and brown eyes seemed as always, to see right into the depths of my soul. They were filled with love and the sincerity of his words.

I was already crying and sniffling, mentally thanking Val for making sure my make-up was waterproof at least. "I Corrine, take you P-Paul as my husband. I promise to always be b-by your side through good and bad times. I promise to remind you of the wonderful m-man you are, to support you in life's journey. I promise to l-love you with every beat of my heart and to fill your days with happy memories as long as we both shall live." Paul reached over and wiped the tears from my cheeks as I slipped his simple white gold band onto his ring finger and kissed it too. It was a bit awkward given that our left hands were tied together but we made it work.

When it was finally over, Paul's lips crashed against mine and I wasted no time squashing my chest against his, leaving not even a millimeter of space between our bodies.

The pack cat-called and whistled and a thunderous applause enveloped us.

We had finally done it. We were now Mr. and Mrs. Paul Lahote.

I couldn't ask for anything more.

We finally broke apart and Paul whispered that he loved me. I whispered it right back which only resulted in us kissing again.

"Alright you two, your guests are ready to greet you and take pictures!" Val said from behind me which caused Paul to groan and release my mouth.

"I say we make a run for it now," he joked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "As tempting as it sounds Mr. Lahote, I'm dying to have some cake and dance with my husband."

Paul smiled and shook his head too. "I can't believe that you're my wife."

"Well believe it, you're stuck with this ball and chain," I discreetly pinched his nipple and he pulled me tighter with a booming laugh – a sound I never tired of hearing.

Jared pulled his best friend into a tight embrace while Val and I embraced as well. Grammie and Billy were next followed by my mother and family. Ruth was crying and both Paul and I held her close until she finally smiled. She was so happy for her son, to see him settled and happy. I knew it meant the world to her to know that he would be okay, that he wouldn't turn out like his father. We both knew he had a heart of gold underneath his temper issues – which were frankly non-existent these days.

Jacob and Nessie came to me and I kissed and hugged them both as she stood glued to his side. She looked like a ten year old now and was simply beautiful and totally adoring of Jake. "Be happy Corr, congratulations," Jake said with a slight shine in his eyes. I couldn't believe he was being so emotional.

"Thanks Jake, you too." I knew that he would soon leave for Alaska with the Cullens so that the pack wouldn't grow anymore. I hated to see him and Nessie go, but it was for the best. They needed to be safe.

"Congratulations Corrie, you are a beautiful bride," Leanne said awkwardly as she and Amy stood next in line to hug and greet me. I hugged them both.

"Thank you Leanne…thank you for being here to share this day with us."

"Of course," she said and I could feel that her smile and well wishes were genuine. Her mother came up behind her and embraced me too, encouraging me to be happy in spite of my father's absence. I was glad that at least she and I could be good again.

After receiving hugs from the other imprints and the pack I felt a warm hand take mine and knew it was my husband. After he properly introduced me to his boss and friends from work, we went off to take pictures with everyone. I loved seeing Paul and the guys. They all looked so well - groomed and mature for once, being fully clothed and clean. I couldn't wait to frame the pictures and hang them in our living room. One day they'd all make fine husbands and fathers.

After an hour or more of pictures Paul protested that it was time to get the reception started. We were both hungry. My nerves hadn't allowed me to eat yet for the day and when Paul found that out he immediately wanted to take care of me.

The catering was delicious and I was happy to see everyone, especially the pack, enjoy their dinner. Jared and Val both made sweet and funny speeches to us, followed by Papa Hanover, my Mom and Ruth; and then we cut the cake, smashing it into each other's faces then kissing it off. It was gross but a lot of fun.

Afterwards the music was turned up. Jared ushered us to the dance floor and Paul and I took our first steps as a married couple. I couldn't pick a song and neither could Paul so Val and Jared came up with Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. The lyrics were perfect.

Almost everyone joined us on the dancefloor and things got a little crazy as the slow songs ended and tunes appropriate for dancing came on. Zack and Adrian were the DJ's for the night and with little Benji between us in his guardian's arms, Paul and I let loose, showing the old people how we youngsters liked to party. Benji laughed and squealed the whole time as Paul bounced him around. After a while the music changed to hip hop and the girls and I almost died from laughter, watching our wolves rap to us. It was hilarious and sweet at the same time.

When it finally grew dark the fact that my father never showed up didn't even bother me anymore. I had my family, my huge extended family and I had a wonderful husband who I knew would adore me for the rest of my life. We were still young, but we were more than ready for the responsibilities that waited for us.

I threw the bouquet to the girls (since we couldn't exactly do it for single ladies) and surprisingly enough Aunt Jody caught it. She had been dancing with one of Paul's workmates most of the night so I could only hope that one day she'd really get married.

I didn't want to do the whole garter thing knowing how hard it was for Paul and I to behave once anything sexual was involved but he insisted on it for the guys' sake. Paul set me in a chair and ducked under my skirt as he pulled it off with his teeth. My heart as racing with anticipation by the time he reached my ankle and winked at me. The pack whistled and egged him on the whole time and with one quick flick of the wrist the garter went sailing into Embry's hand. I think Val turned purple when she realized and we all laughed and clapped when Embry went over to her and kissed her hard, even dipping her to the floor. Those two were literally made for each other, I wouldn't mind at all if they ever got married. I just hoped that Embry wouldn't imprint.

After our guests started leaving Paul and I decided to finally slip away to our new home. We piled into his truck and I snuggled into his side as he slowly drove us home, his warm lips on my forehead placing endless feathery kisses to my skin. His right arm held me perfectly in place and his fingers made patterns against my side. I was ready for him to ravish my body, we couldn't seem to get there soon enough.

As soon as we pulled up to the house I was straddling his lap hungrily tasting his tongue with mine until I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Mrs. Lahote, shall we go inside first?" he asked with a devilish grin and amused chuckle. His fingers ran through my hair before cupping my jaw in adoration.

"I can't wait til then," I breathed, my eyes begging his to satisfy my need for him.

"Yes you can baby, we're almost there."

Paul opened the door and slid out pulling me into his arms bridal style. I hugged him tightly as we stood before our new place, feeling proud like parents.

"Welcome home wifey," he murmured against my hair.

"Welcome home hubby." I couldn't stop grinning now that we were actually here. Paul managed to open the front door and stepped inside. There were candles lit everywhere and the scent of vanilla made the place warm and cozy.

 _"Gawd_ Paul, after all this work you'll burn the place down!"

"Don't worry Leah, Kim and Emily did it a few minutes ago, it hasn't been long."

"Oh you had this all planned out huh?"

"You betcha." He looked down and winked at me.

I could tell he had something up his sleeve as he started up the stairs. Everything was so brand new and perfect, I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Seeing the place clean and neat without pieces of wood or nails or glass lying around was a whole new experience for me. I was suddenly glad that Paul had made me wait til it was ready so that I could be totally overwhelmed.

He had done this all for me, for us.

"Oh Paulie, it's perfect, I love you so much." I kissed his neck as he stood in the doorway to our bedroom.

There were rose petals on the bed with more scented candles and everything was white just like my dream a year ago.

He finally set me on my own two feet and pulled me in for another kiss. Slowly Paul started to undress me and my dress fell into a puddle at my feet. All I wore now was a white lacy bra and thong set that Val had gifted me as my maid of honor. I slipped off my flats and stood with bare feet before him, ready for what came next.

"My God you're so beautiful." Paul whispered, his eyes devouring every inch of my reddened flesh.

I bit my lip and unfastened his pants, letting it fall to his feet as well, freeing his ready and waiting member. Next I slowly undid his buttons and pushed the shirt away from his shoulders. Paul groaned and I hopped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. But he turned and carried me out of the room to my surprise.

"Where are we - ?"

"Shhhh…" he silenced me with a quick kiss and pushed open the bathroom where the tub was filled with water and the scent of jasmine. Paul carefully stepped in and lowered us both in the steaming bath. He tore off my underwear and threw it on the ground in a small wet heap. I wasted no time mounting him, my need had increased a thousand fold as I saw all that he had done to make our first night so special.

He threw his head back against the tube and moaned, and I was instantly thrilled by the fact that we had no one to hear us for miles. I no longer needed to be quiet either. As I moaned his name Paul teased my nipples and increased the speed and depth of his thrusts sending me over the edge quickly. After our orgasms he washed my body as he so loved to do, worshipping my skin with his tongue, repeatedly saying my name – Corrine Lahote. I bathed him too, enjoying the spread of the sweet-smelling suds over his hot shape-shifter skin.

Although he wanted to quit he still phased every now and again but planned to stop within the next year. He needed the wolf to be gone to take his boxing career to the next level. He had already won over twenty grand fighting and had bought himself a newer second hand truck and invested money in some machinery that was out back in the new barn he had built. We were well on our way to being business owners within the next two years and I couldn't wait to start my degree and put it to use.

After our bath Paul lifted me from the tub and wrapped me in a white bathrobe I'd never seen before. It had my initials C.L. on it. He had a matching one with P.L.

"Where did these come from?" I asked, enjoying the soft terry fabric.

"Nana," he said with a smirk.

"Of course," I giggled. Nana did love the best.

I thought we would have gone to the bed for round two but Paul led me by the hand downstairs and took me to the living room where a thick rug was waiting by a small fire. It was summer so the fire really wasn't needed but it set the mood for our love making. I instantly realized that he'd remembered that I had wanted to do this in our new house.

"You're amazing Paulie," I said. "I'm so lucky you're mine."

" _I'm_ the lucky one baby. You gave me a chance in spite of all the reasons why you didn't want to – why you _shouldn't_ have."

"You're worth it, every single day since we met has been worth it, especially today." I was so glad that I gave us a chance, that I didn't let Leanne ruin the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Lay down, I'll be right back," he ordered with a smile and kiss.

I settled on the rug which was suspiciously like the one Nana would put out for Christmas and smiled into the fire. Everything was just so fudging perfect! Paul came back with two glasses of champagne and a bowl of strawberries which caused me to squeal with delight.

"Now this was Val's idea," he informed me as he fed me one then brought the champagne flute to my lips. The flavors were delightful together and the tiny bubbles tickled my nose. I fed him too and he grunted in appreciation as well.

After one glass of the bubbly I was tipsy and flat on my back, allowing my husband to do whatever he wanted to my warm naked body. I was high on his love and totally fulfilled. As a present I had promised him no condoms tonight but he had to be extra careful as I still wasn't ready to become a mother.

Alone in our own home by a cozy fire, I had my soulmate all to myself and silently vowed that I would never let a day pass without letting him know how much he meant to me.

"Thank you for choosing me Bullet," I whispered, and from the growl that immediately erupted in Paul's throat, I knew that even when he was gone, our wolf would always live on in our hearts and in the children that we would one day bring into this world.

We would have the most amazing life… this was only the beginning.

 **And there you have it! We can call this the epilogue but honestly I have at least two more chapters that I want to post up. They are set in the future. I still have that idea for some vampire drama though it will likely not include Marlon. I still would love to get some reviews on the story, what was your favorite part, who was your favorite character? things like that. I love this story so much I guess I'm not ready to say good bye to my characters. I have written twenty chapters of the sequel but I've hit writer's block for it. Seems I can write easier for this one than that lol. But I haven't given up! I just won't post it until I'm certain I can finish it because I hate unfinished fics. So please follow me to stay updated on that. It's a spin off from Val and Embry and Corrie and Paul involving their children to give you an idea. Thanks for reading and favoriting and a million thanks to my last three reviewers helsdeep and Christinebj and mchurch1992 who had nothing but kind words to say!**


	52. Surprising Strangers

Thanks so much sanjyp and wolf-girl-only-in-my-dreams for the reviews! It made me smile!

Here's a look into Corrie's and Paul's future.

Chapter 50 – Surprising Strangers

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

This Chapter is Rated M for language

 **Paul**

We'd been married for almost three years now and Corrie and I had settled into marriage easy as pie. I guess the fact that we'd typically spent every day together before was a bonus. We were yet to have an argument over anything major as our only concerns thus far had been to please one another in every way imaginable. I loved nothing more than coming home to a hot meal and sex on those days she only had half day in class. We'd gotten her a used car to travel back and forth since most of the time it wasn't practical for me to pick her up.

Did I mention that the sex was phenomenal now that we had our place and didn't have to hide? We'd celebrated my twenty-first birthday in April by driving up to Seattle and renting a honeymoon suite for the weekend. I was still having wet dreams about it – and the good part of that was that I could wake up and do the nasty with her every time.

I was shocked and annoyed when Arnolds came and told me I'd be coming with him and two other guys to Oregon for a builder's showcase. I wasn't ready to leave my wife alone especially since we lived on a lonely road with no other houses nearby. But there were some new machines he was thinking of buying and he thought that this would be a perfect opportunity for me to really understand other aspects of the business I was working for. I definitely wanted to learn more about the industry and how to make the right decisions for when my time came to fully branch out on my own. I needed, more importantly, to make my own connections out there. Billy and I were doing good with our souvenirs but I was aching to do much more and so was he – him more so because he was only getting older and would be less capable as time wore on.

While I hated to leave Corrie behind I was beyond excited to travel out of state, even if not far. All of this for me was part of building our future. Jared and Quil promised to keep an eye out on the house and she and I vowed to talk every night and text as often as we could.

We left early Monday morning in the first week of June and for three days straight the guys and I went to lectures, tool demonstrations, lunches, mixers, clubs - _everything._ It was all about networking. I even hit the gym at the hotel. It was nice to _live_ nice at the expense of someone else, that's for sure.

Girls here treated me like a god or something. I'd had so many drinks sent my way at the club, panties stuffed into my pockets, invitations to go fuck. I mean, for a second I was thrown back into my old life and the predator-instinct kicked in immediately without warning. But of course I beat the Lahottie charm back hard. I wasn't going to get all nostalgic! There was _no way in hell_ that I was actually attracted to anyone or would actually talk about anything inappropriate. I couldn't even look at them with lust. I politely declined every girl much to the amusement and annoyance of the guys from work who wanted to live vicariously through me. I would proudly hold up the ring on my finger, stating that I was already a taken man, for life. I was sure that upped my rank in Arnolds' eyes a little bit.

On the fourth day which was the second last day of the trade show we were back in the big hall where companies had tables set up to sell their products. This man from Sheridan Woodworks called me over to his booth as I was walking by, just taking a last look and getting some business cards from people whose products interested me.

This guy was older, with salt and pepper hair and a simple face. He was dressed in a button up shirt and jeans and boots, like most of us. I figured he had to be pushing fifty.

"What's yer name there big fella?" he addressed me, sizing me up.

"Paul Lahote, Sir," I answered respectfully, sticking out my hand. He grasped my palm in a very firm grip that did nothing but made me smile.

"James Sheridan, pleased to meet you."

"And you." I nodded.

"What do you do Lahote?"

"I work for Arnolds and Pete Industries, I'm in the carpentry division."

"Oh I know Pete from way back."

I nodded politely.

"You look like a good builder – you got good hands. But don't waste your talent! Don't just make any old mass-produced shit that comes in boxes. What you're learning from Pete isn't enough, you hear me? The real beauty in woodwork is to create your own stuff, design your own chair or table. That's where the money's at, and that's where the joy in this will be. Working a production line is okay but you gotta be your own man too, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

The old man flinched. "Oh come on son, you've gotta be at least twenty-seven!"

"I know, but I'm not." I laughed.

"You on dem drugs?"

My eyebrows rose at his frankness. "No Sir, I box," I covered my tracks smoothly.

"Oh really? Professional?" His interest peaked instantly.

"Sort of, yes."

"I'd like to see you sometime," he nodded, and I readily agreed.

"You gotta lady?" Mr. Sheridan placed his hands on his hips and rocked back on his heels. He seemed satisfied with himself.

I affirmed politely again, holding up my wedding band, knowing I could only let him finish his thoughts about me. Why did older people always think they knew everything so easily? "Almost three years married now."

"Ah, well! Congratulations son," he patted me on the shoulder a few times. "Well you think about making her a nice house and putting nice furniture into it, huh? How's that sound?" he smirked at me and nodded.

"That sounds really good. In fact, I've already done that. I restored an old family house and I've been making my own furniture on the side with traditional Quileute symbolism, I'm from the Reservation." I smirked at him, making it known that he was preaching to the choir.

"Impressive Lahote! Impressive. But you gotta learn how to select the right tree in the forest, know what each type of wood is good for, or how to find the best wood at the best deal, you gotta learn how to preserve your work so it lasts for generations. This can be _your craft_ , it's not just some random job, okay? Whatever you do in life, make sure it's with your whole heart. Life's too short and you're never too young to start making your fortune. Always be prepared for the next step."

Again, the choir. But his heart was obviously in the right place and it touched me in a way.

"Yes Sir, thank you for your words, I won't forget. Trust me, I've been learning all that I can. I've been boxing to funnel money into my own business. I've already started a small warehouse back home – just souvenirs and simple chairs and tables for now, but we're expanding soon."

I had restored an old barn on the Rez with Billy's permission, the land belonged to the Blacks. It was small but it was a start – we just didn't want to create a big mess at our own homes so it worked well for us. Nana Hanover had helped me find places to carry our items in Seattle and we even had a gift shop on First Beach that Emily and Sue managed. Billy had been totally supportive as the idea was to create more jobs for the Tribe. My head was constantly swimming with ideas of other things we could do. Craftsmanship was a big part of Quileute culture that was dying out on the Rez and we were desperate to save it.

"Get outta town!" He looked me up and down again. "Well I'll be, I'm not some crazy old feller yuh know? I just saw something in you that made me want to talk to you. Maybe you remind me of myself, I don't know. I just felt like you're a good kid and I can see now that you are." He nodded in approval, a kind smile spreading on his face.

I smiled. "It was good to meet you too Sir, thank you for the encouragement. Maybe one day you can stop by and see what I can do."

"It's a done deal, in fact I'm ready to fly out next month if you got anything I can look at."

"Really? That would be awesome. But I'm not quite ready for that yet, I want to show you better things than what we have right now."

"Here, take my card, I'll make time whenever you call."

"Thank you Mr. Sheridan." He clapped me on the shoulder then with a loud hoot of laughter and somehow I felt good that this stranger had taken such an interest in me. He was like a father-figure in a way, like Billy if the old chief was less severe.

Another man came over and handed Mr. Sheridan a cup of coffee at that moment. He nodded to me and said hello which I returned. An even younger guy came over with the same brown hair as the second man and I knew then that they were all related.

"Hi," the second guy called, he was likely around the age that I appeared to be but wasn't.

"Hi."

"Andy, Carlton, this is Paul Lahote. He builds for Pete."

"Nice to meet you," they both said and shook my hand in the same manner.

"These are my sons," Sheridan senior motioned to them.

"Are you all in the business?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are," Andy answered with a big smile.

I felt something stir in me then, a longing. It affected me to witness these men of the same blood, together like this. "That's very impressive and commendable. You are very lucky." I smiled and nodded curtly.

"Didn't your father teach you to work with wood?" Carlton asked me.

"Uh no. It's just something I picked up and I watch a lot of home improvement television when I'm home. My father wasn't good for much…" I cleared my throat awkwardly and tried to smile through the embarrassment. I wished I hadn't said that.

The three Sheridan men regarded me with kind smiles and the old man told me he had a natural talent as well, as a boy. Watching them interact and talk about how they all just naturally liked wood work I could only think that I wanted this for myself.

My father had never given it to me, but I could get it for myself. Maybe my sons or even daughters with Corrie would grow up to follow in my footsteps. What would I want to offer them? Old Sheridan got me to thinking now. He was right, I couldn't stay with Arnolds too long if I really wanted to make my own fortune at a young age. Boxing easily got me seed money for anything I wanted to do. This whole event just made me realize that with enough money and connections, I could do whatever I wanted.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sheridan," I said and shook his hand again. "I won't forget what you said."

"Good, and you call me anytime, maybe you can come up sometime and hunt with us. I can show you my work and the estate, we got some new species of red cedar growing now." I wanted to laugh as I thought of how I could _more_ than hunt with them being part wolf and all.

"Thank you Sir," I looked at his card, read it and stuffed it with the others in my back pocket. They were from southern Oregon so it really wouldn't be hard to come over for a visit.

"No, matter a fact, give me your number too, cause I bet you won't call me," he said with a wink while his sons and I laughed.

I wrote my number on the back of another one of his cards. "So you'll come visit me when I call you right?" He asked again and I knew then that he really wanted for that to happen.

"I would be honored Mr. Sheridan, thank you."

"Alright Lahote, see you soon, and that lady too. She can hang with the wives while the men hunt for dinner."

I laughed again and said my final good-byes, hurrying back to my company's table.

"Where were you? A few girls stopped by looking for you," Jeremy joked.

"He was in the bathroom with one of them I bet," added Mack.

I fought back the urge to growl. "I was just talking to Mr. Sheridan."

Arnolds gave me a surprised look but didn't say anything as he got some brochures for a man he was talking to.

I got to work, talking to customers that stopped at our booth, trying not to smile too much over the strangers I had just made into friends.

 **Corrie**

Paul had been gone for three days and I was missing my hubby in the worst way. This was the first time we'd ever been apart for more than two days – and that was all the way back when the vampires had come for Nessie.

I was sitting at my desk in our spare room which had become our office/study room, the window right in front of me. It was warm now thankfully, my favorite season, summer. I definitely needed to get to the beach with the girls tomorrow. I was in summer school so my time to hang was severely limited. My free time was strictly reserved for Paul - and Benjamin on the weekends.

He was just the cutest thing at almost four years old. He loved Paul like a father even though he had all the other wolves around. They shared a bond that none of us could oppose and although it would be expected for me to be jealous, I wasn't at all. I adored watching them together. Whenever Ben slept over he would be right in between us in our king sized bed, and would wake us up in the morning with pats to our faces, asking for "wolf" and pancakes. He loved the wolves so much that Paul had gotten him a stuffed one to cuddle. He took it everywhere but it was never a substitute for the real thing. Even though the wolves were gigantic it didn't bother him in the least. He was a brave boy, so much like Paul. Sometimes it was easy to believe that my husband was his biological father – still I was glad that he wasn't.

Paul wanted a baby, but I was the one holding back because of college. I knew my limits and I couldn't handle them both despite the abundance of help I was sure to have at my disposal. Paul wasn't forcing me because he understood. It made me love him more, but I longed to give him what he wanted still – someday. We just needed to be patient and smart about it. I just wanted him to be settled business wise and I wanted to be free from school. I was starting my last year in September and hopefully I would be finished one semester earlier, even though it wasn't by much.

My stomach growled ferociously, jolting me out of my own head and I decided it was time to take a study break. I had some banana bread and lavender muffins that Grammie sent over on the kitchen table. That and a cup of coffee were sure to hit the spot. I went downstairs and grabbed the kettle, taking it to the sink to fill it up. I looked out into the forest as I always did, but this time I screamed.

There was a man standing right there, only a few feet away, with red eyes. He was looking right at me with a smile on his face that gave me the heebie jebbies. My instincts kicked in somehow and I ran to the phone and dialed Jared's number. I had everyone's number stuck to the wall since I was horrible at remembering anything without a phone.

"Jared!" I cried once he'd answered.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw – I saw a _leech!"_

"Where!"

"Right outside the kitchen window, in the yard! Oh my god, Jare I don't know what to do! It's RIGHT THERE!"

"I'm coming! STAY INSIDE CORRIE! Don't move until I get there!"

I hung up the phone and ran to check the doors even though I knew they were all locked. I couldn't go back to the window. I knew – I hoped - the leech was probably gone anyway as he would have heard what I said on the phone. Moments later I heard the howling wolves and breathed a sigh of relief. At least they were out there now so I knew that it wouldn't get inside.

But still I found myself hiding in the downstairs coat closet.

I wanted Paul.

As I waited I prayed that his brothers would be safe and that they would catch the vampire. Who was it? What did it want? Why was it watching our house? I felt cold just thinking about it.

I _really_ needed Paul.

A banging on my door and the sound of Jared calling my name brought me to the back door. I opened up and he pulled me into his chest for a tight bear hug.

"You okay?" he asked, his breathing still heavy from running. He was only wearing a pair of shorts.

"I-I'm fine. I just…I just didn't expect to see that." Suddenly the tears were flowing and I sobbed loudly into Jared's bare chest.

"Shhh, I know, I know…but it's gone now okay?" he tried to sooth me but it just wasn't the same. I wanted _my_ wolf.

"You didn't get it?" I looked up at him, hoping for the right answer but the dejected shake of his head told me that I wasn't safe at all.

"We're going to watch the house twenty-four hours a day and run patrol. Sam's not taking this lightly Corrie, trust me. That bloodsucker won't get back into La Push no matter how hard it tries. We won't let it."

I nodded, as it was all that I could do, but my nerves were severely rattled.

"I'm going to call Paul, you need him to come home now," he said, walking into the kitchen towards the house line. I closed the door and locked it, but saw in the woods the shadow of a wolf.

"Who's out there?"

"Zack. He'll be here for the next four hours, then Collin will take over. Don't worry, you won't be without wolf protection. In fact, Sam would prefer it if you stay at his house."

I shook my head adamantly. I didn't want to leave.

"We figured you'd say that, so Quil's gonna be here with you until Paul gets home."

I sighed and nodded. That was a better idea, definitely.

I went back to the sink and filled my kettle, finally putting the water on to boil. Instead of coffee I opted for chamomile to calm me down. Grammie kept my pantry well stocked with all her herbal remedies.

I forced myself to eat the bread and drink the tea, as I knew I'd get sick if I didn't eat. I hadn't had a meal since eight that morning. Jared ate some left over pasta from the fridge, not caring that it was about three days old. I'd made it the night before Paul left for Oregon.

I really didn't want to spoil this business trip for him. I knew that he was making commission on every unit he sold and leaving early would result in less money, but I also knew that he'd have my butt if I didn't let Jared call him and let him know what happened. This was definitely an emergency. This wasn't some random leech on the land, this was a vampire staring at _our_ house _specifically._ Again I wondered why.

Why?

"Kim's on her way over with Quil. Just let her take care of dinner alright? She just wants to help. You should go lie down and calm your nerves."

"Why? I'm not fragile Jared, I just had the scare of my life but I'm perfectly capable of fixing dinner for Quil, Zack and Collin!" I didn't want his wife to worry about me when she had her own studies and work to take care of.

Jared grimaced and watched me particularly hard before shaking his head. "Please don't fight this Corr, just trust me, it's what Paul would want."

"Did you get him?"

I had been so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't even overheard his conversations.

Jared shook his head with a pout, "But I left a message so expect his call any second now."

"Thanks Jare."

"No need, you know I'd do anything for you or Paul just like you'd do for me and Kim."

I smiled and nodded at my husband's best friend, then got up and padded into the living room where I curled up on the couch. I pulled the blanket Emily and the girls had given me for my eighteenth birthday over my body and sighed heavily. This would have to do for now. Luckily I was already wearing sweats so I would be comfortable.

Jared followed soon after and positioned himself at the end of the sofa with my feet in his lap, gently rubbing them, although I didn't know why. But it was comforting and it almost made me feel as if Paul was with me now. I found myself suddenly extremely tired, and didn't fight it when the sleep took over and I drifted into the darkness.

 **Paul**

When it was time to head back to the hotel I was finally able to check my messages. We'd been so busy wrapping things up at the booth that I hadn't been able to check my phone all day. Seated in the van that would take us to the hotel, I pulled out my cell and turned it on. I had five missed calls from the house and from Jared's and Sam's mobiles. I immediately panicked. They had called hours ago.

"PAUL! Corrie saw a vampire in the backyard! She's safe don't worry, Quil is staying with her until you get back and we've got a wolf stationed outside and everyone's on four hour rotating patrol. We chased it to the water but don't worry, there's no way it's getting past us. I just thought you'd want to know now. We've got the situation under control bro. Corrie's fine, just a little rattled. Call me when you get this."

"FUCK!" I bellowed, vibrating the closed quarters of the truck, scaring the shit out of my co-workers and boss.

"What in God's name is the matter with you Lahote!" Arnolds demanded, his pudgy face turned red as he watched me with wide eyes.

"Sorry, but someone tried to break into my house while Corrie was home. I gotta go now, she needs me."

"Was she hurt?"

"Not physically, but she's very upset, I can't stay, I'm sorry. Can you stop the van please?" I yelled the last part to the driver.

"Where are you going? After we get dropped off at the hotel you can grab your things and head to the airport!"

"Sorry sir, I need to go now, I'll take a cab. Can you bring my bag home Mack?" I asked, not really wanting to ask, but I needed to go now. They didn't know that I planned to run home, that there was no way that my wolf could be contained on an airplane right now. Hell, I was barely keeping my human form together as we spoke. The threat of a vampire was not something I could suppress a wolfy reaction to. Corrie was my other half and it didn't matter who was on patrol, I needed to be there with her. She was too fragile right now.

Arnolds ordered the driver to pull over and I wasted no time hopping out of the van. As they drove off I pretended to hail a cab but as soon as the van turned the corner I started to search my phone for trees. I needed to figure out where I could phase and safely run under cover as a wolf. When I finally found what I needed I hailed a cab to take me there and then when it was gone I ran to the tree line. I rolled my wallet and phone up in my pants and secured it to my leg, given that I always had a string around my ankle. I phased and started to run.

After a few miles I started picking up the pack mind clearly and saw that Collin, Leah, Adrian and Seth were on patrol. They were relieved to hear that I was on my way and reassured me that Corrie was fine. Quil was still with her at the house and they hadn't caught any fresh leech scents.

It took me almost three hours to make it to familiar territory and then my wolf easily found our home. I ran into the yard and phased back to human, grabbing a pair of shorts from the bin outside, while carrying my pants in my hand. I banged on the door until Quil came and opened.

"Where is she?" I demanded with a hoarse, gruff voice as soon as I stepped into my house, still panting from the long run.

"She's upstairs sleeping. She's alright Paul."

"Thanks for staying with her Quil."

Remembering my manners, I stopped for a moment to give him a pat to which he simply shrugged.

"Of course, bro. I'll be down here on the couch if you need anything."

I nodded and ran up the stairs, then quietly pushed the bedroom door open.

The room was dark given that it was after midnight. I could hear her steady heart beat and breaths which reassured me that she truly was fine. She was curled into a fetal position, her head barely visible above the blanket. I went over to her side and gently stroked her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead, simultaneously drawing a deep breath of her fruity scent.

She was safe.

They were safe.

I wanted to wake her up but decided to take a shower first. I hurried that down, pulled on a pair of sweats and checked on her again, she hadn't moved. My stomach growled loudly and so I knew that I couldn't avoid having something to eat before heading to bed. After that run I needed to eat anyways, I was honestly exhausted. I hadn't run so much since I imprinted and fled to Canada.

I made it back down and into the kitchen. There were left-overs neatly stacked in the fridge and by the lingering scent I knew that Kim had been here. Quil joined me at the table and filled me in on what had happened.

"I just don't get it, why the fuck would a leech be watching our house?"

"I can't help but wonder if maybe it tracked her scent from Port Angeles. Maybe the leech smelled her and liked the scent and wanted her."

I growled and glared at Quil for suggesting such a thing, even though it was the only assumption we could make that actually made sense.

"I hope you didn't share that thought with her Quil, it'll scare her."

"I didn't, don't worry."

"She's not safe…how can I let her go back alone?" I grumbled, feeling helpless and frustrated. "I marked her that fucking leech shouldn't want her!"

"And she'll resist having a bodyguard."

"She'll have no choice. It's either that or she quits summer school. We have to find that leech."

"I know man, Jared's got the scent, maybe we should head up to Port Angeles when she has her next class."

I nodded, thinking it was the best move. I quickly finished the spaghetti and dumped the dishes in the sink. I wished Quil a good night and crept back up to the bathroom to brush my teeth then finally sank into bed, pulling my wife into my body. I splayed my fingers over her flat stomach and thanked the Spirits for keeping my family safe. I couldn't lose them, not when I was finally getting everything that I wanted.

Corrie didn't know that she was pregnant yet, but I had noticed the change in her scent and from Sam's experience I knew that could only mean one thing.

We were going to have a baby in about eight months.

I knew it wasn't what she wanted, and I was prepared for her to kill me and be upset. But I was so happy, I couldn't wait!

Corrie whimpered in her sleep just then and I grew anxious. I didn't want her to have any nightmares about what had happened. Her dreams were too prophetical, it was the last thing I needed – for her to imagine something terrible happening.

"Shhh baby, I'm here," I whispered into her ear as she stirred.

"Mmm..Paul?" she murmured.

"Yes honey, I'm home, I'm here babe." I pulled her closer and placed kisses along her neck so she'd know I was really there.

"OH Paulie!" she moaned and turned to face me, pressing our lips together urgently as her hands found my neck.

"I'm so sorry babe," I said in between kisses.

"I was so scared," she admitted, finally pulling away to catch her breath.

"I know, I know, but nothing's going to happen to you, I promise. We'll get that leech and you'll be safe again."

She nodded as tears slid from the corners of her eyes. "Paulie I need you."

"I know baby, I need you too." And then I showed her just how much, being more gentle than I ever had because of the new life growing inside of my beautiful wife.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Jared and Kim came over and Kim fixed breakfast even though I told her I was more than capable. I had already spoken to Arnolds and requested a few days off to deal with the break in and police - as far as he knew. I just couldn't rest until this leech was caught. I needed time to do something about it and to make sure that Corrie was okay.

More importantly I needed to find a way to tell her about our baby. How she hadn't realized that she'd missed her period was a testament to how engrossed in school she'd been. I was proud of her too. I knew how much she hated school, but she was so determined to earn her degree and to actually do well. She was so far averaging a B+ and I knew how much it meant to her to keep it or do better. College seemed hard as fuck and I was relieved that I had other options for myself.

The five of us sat at the table to eat, Corrie busied herself getting us all coffee. I wasn't sure if she should be drinking it but bit my tongue. Jared gave me a look that said to relax and I grimaced and took a deep breath. I really did need to relax or Corrie would get anxious with worry. It was hard enough to let her even sit in her own chair, I just needed her constantly in my arms. And despite what had happened she was in good spirits this morning simply because I was home. I wanted her to remain in that mood, it was better for the baby.

 _Our baby_.

I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a father soon! The thought made me smile. I served her an extra helping of eggs and she smiled back at me.

"Trying to fatten me up?" she teased.

"In a manner of speaking," I winked and chuckled which earned me a roll of her amazing green eyes. "You need your energy."

"Who's on watch now? Maybe we should take something out," she asked the table.

"It's Embry. He's going to watch until his shift at the convenience store then I'll take over later when you guys get back home," Quil said.

"Quil I'm so sorry, you must be missing Claire so much."

"It's no problem Corr, I'm used to it, I know that she's alright."

Corrie nodded and went back to her plate but I could see that she didn't want anyone sacrificing for her.

"Just try not to worry Corrie, this is what we do," Jared added.

"Exactly, the wolves love a chance to hunt vampires anyways, you've actually made patrol much more fun," Kim tried to joke but Corrie only sighed.

I hurried breakfast along and went back up to get ready. Jared and I were going with Corrie to Port Angeles to check for the scent on campus. She had class at twelve.

She joined me in our bedroom not too long after I'd gotten out of the shower and I pulled her into my arms as she rummaged through the closet for something to wear.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" I asked with a smile.

She blushed and shook her head. "Not in the last few hours."

"Well I love you baby, so much. You mean the whole world to me."

"I know Paulie, you too. I'm so glad you're home. I was empty without you."

"Aww sweetheart, me too."

I stole another kiss before letting her get back to dressing. I left her taking a shower and went back down, fully dressed in jeans, boots and a v-necked tee.

"So you gonna tell her?" Jared asked. Quil and Kim were gone from what I could tell.

"Yeah but I dunno when, or how."

"She'll be alright, don't worry. It'll be a shock but come on, it's Corrie, she'll love that baby as soon as she finds out it's in there."

"Man, I can only hope so. Otherwise I think I'll be in the dog house for the next eight months."

Jared laughed and clapped my back. I decided to make a quick lunch for Corrie to take with her. He and I could always buy something in Port Angeles but she needed to have a snack on hand given her condition. Sometimes she got too engrossed in studying to eat properly and I couldn't risk that happening anymore.

I made up a ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce, tomato and mayo, poured some lemonade into a small bottle, added a water bottle and an apple – and a chocolate of course. That should do it. Jared only sat there watching me with an amused face.

"You'd make a great soccer mom."

I couldn't help but laugh even as I threw the butter knife at his big head – which he easily caught.

Corrie came down with her backpack, dressed in jeans, sneakers and a simple long-sleeved tee and announced she was ready. It was just after ten so we were making good time. We piled into my truck and made it to Peninsula in almost an hour and a half. Jared went into surveillance mode as we walked her to class. I held her hand firmly in mine, aiming to make her feel safe. She threw small smiles my way whenever our eyes met. At the classroom door I kissed her goodbye and watched as she found a seat next to a red head who threw me an appreciative glance. I noticed that quite a few girls – and guys were watching me. I guess they were interested and probably shocked to see who Corrie's husband was. Regular people never got used to the wolf size, we _were_ pretty massive dudes.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I honestly don't want to leave her here. Should have made Quil come! Why didn't I think of that?" I sighed in frustration and shook my head. "Let's just go around campus together, I need to know his scent if you find it."

I texted Corrie and asked her not to leave class without me. I'd be back at two sharp.

She replied that she would stay put and I sighed, trying to reassure myself that they'd be okay alone for two hours.

Jared and I quickly set about walking through the campus. After only fifteen minutes he stopped short and turned left, taking us through a narrow passage between two buildings.

"It was here," he growled. I sniffed the air around us and picked up a faint sickly scent. It was old but yes, the leech had definitely been here at some point. Was it looking for Corrie?

I couldn't help but pull out my phone and text her again, making sure she was alright. She quickly responded that she was busy taking notes. Reassured, Jared and I walked around trying to follow the trail, which led us over to the football field and across the road into the woods. We decided to strip and hide our clothes and take a proper run given that in our wolf forms we'd have sharper senses. The leech had been here at some point this morning, of this I was sure, so was Jared.

Not even five miles in through the trees we caught a scent – blood and death. My stomach lurched as I followed my nose, praying it wasn't going to be what I knew it was.

It was a girl and she was dead.

Oh fuck! Jared said in my mind.

The leech had drained her of her life and blood. She was deathly pale – blue-gray – and her green eyes were staring blindly as her mouth hung open. Flies and insects were already flocking to their next meal. I was disgusted that the leech would be so careless to just leave her here like this.

Paul, what if he did that to send a message? (Jared)

 _WHAT?_ I mentally shouted at my best friend.

Look at her properly man, just look. (Jared)

I let my eyes take in all the details of the dead girl now. She was thin, clad in jeans and a PenCol shirt. Her hair was long and brown and she was kind of pretty.

Long brown hair, green eyes, pretty… (Jared)

 _Oh Fuck_! I didn't want to believe what Jared was implying. The leech either had a particular type or he knew that we'd follow him here and was trying to send a message.

My instinct said that he wanted my mate.

 _But he can't have her! Fuck Jared we need to end this NOW, I can't lose her! I can't lose our baby!_

I know. (Jared)

The scent of leech suddenly grew strong behind us and Jared and I both turned around to see a black haired vampire standing there, smirking at us.

"Well hello there, I see you found my present."

Jared and I both instinctively growled and lunged, but the stupid cocksucker practically ran up a tree, laughing at us.

"Don't be mad. I can't help it that I've got a thing for Corrine. She's just my type, as you can see." It was now perched on a branch, barefoot but clad in jeans and a jacket.

I barked viciously, the saliva dripping from my jaws as my wolf craved the opportunity to rip the leech to shreds.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to kill her, only turn her. She's too good to go to waste. I'll have a taste and then spend eternity with her as my mate. We'll travel the world and I shall give her whatever she desires. That's certainly better than whatever a _dog_ could offer."

 _The hell you will! Jared we need to end this now_! I needed to get back to Corrine's class before she was finished. I couldn't risk her being alone now that I knew what this thing planned to do. What if he had an accomplice? The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

I'm calling for back-up. We can get there in no time. It was Embry. I had forgotten that other wolves were around, being totally absorbed in tracking the leech.

Yes! It might escape and we need to head it off in whatever direction it goes! Jared cried.

Yes, back-up was necessary _right now_.

"She such an interesting human. So smart and eager. Her beauty is simply a bonus…she reminds me of a girl I once loved a few decades ago…but I killed her by mistake. I was newly turned and couldn't control my thirst then. But with Corrine I know I can keep myself in check this time. I'm tired of being alone, and she's the one, I know she is. I should have taken her when I had the chance."

 _SHE'S MINE_! I growled and charged at the tree, slamming myself into it over and over again in an attempt to make the leech fall into our waiting jaws. I didn't want to hear any more of his stupid monologue, he was just pissing me off more and more with every word he spoke. Jared tried to help me but the damn thing just hopped to another tree when we broke the massive trunk in two.

"I didn't realize the dog scent I noticed on her was actually a wolf. Imagine my surprise when I tracked her to the Reservation and was chased by horse-sized wolves into the sea! I hate the water by the way. What are you? Children of the Moon? I've heard fables about them before."

 _You fucking piece of shit!_ I barked and snapped. I wanted to phase back and tell his ass off, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of carrying on a conversation. The only thing I needed to say was _sayonara._

Finally the maniacal laughter floated down and the bloodsucker took off running.

He was fucking fast! Jared and I took off at lightning speed behind him, barely able to keep him in our sights as the damn vampire was like a blur through the trees.

 **We're on our way! Don't lose him!** Sam ordered. **Quil is driving down to the school to pick up Corrie, so focus on getting this fucking leech Paul, nothing else!**

He doesn't seem to know about us, strange. I thought the Cullens and Volturi made us popular, Embry said.

They wouldn't want the vampire world to know that they're scared of us, I'd bet. Jared replied and he was likely right.

I pushed myself to go faster and faster, clearing my mind of everything except the goal: to rip this motherfucking bloodsucker to shreds.

 **Howl so we can gauge your location, we're entering the area now!** Sam ordered minutes later. Jared and I both sounded the alarm immediately. We were likely in the Olympic National Park.

I can smell water! Jared alerted the pack.

 _No! We can't let him reach the water again! He could hold his breath forever and swim underwater and we'll lose him._

 **I can hear your paws! You're coming towards us! Embry! Brady! Get ready!**

Out of nowhere Sam, Embry and Brady flew through the air sending the vampire tumbling into a tree with a mighty crash. Jared and I were right behind them and the five of us together trampled the creature, leaving no hope of his escape this time. The vampire released a deafening screeching sound as we tore him limb by limb. I had the pleasure of decapitating him before I changed back into my human form and held his head in my hands.

"What the fuck!" the vampire yelled. It was so freaky to see a talking head but I had to do this to satisfy my soul.

"She's my wife and you'll never have her. The worst mistake you ever made was to even look in her direction. ROT IN HELL asshole!" I kicked the head into the waiting pile of his body parts like a football before it could even respond. Brady was already phased and lighting matches which he threw onto the heap with a smile.

"So long sucker!" he laughed.

I stood there in my birthday suit, watching the purple smoke rise into the atmosphere. I leaned over and took a huge breath in relief.

It was done, _it_ was gone. Corrie was now safe. Our baby was safe.

I could only thank the Spirits and my brothers for this. Yet again someone had tried to take my baby away. I hoped this would be the last time.

"Tonight, we're gonna fucking celebrate – here's to life and our pups!" I said with a smile and they howled in response. I phased back so that Jared and I could run back to our clothes and my truck. Sam and the others took off for La Push in the opposite direction. They would alert the authorities with a mystery phone call so that someone could retrieve the dead girl's body.

I honestly felt horrible that she'd had to die because of Corrie and the pack. But at least I had the peace of mind to know that I'd gotten her justice, I'd taken care of the sick creature that had ended her life so selfishly. I'd definitely make sure to attend her funeral with Corrie when the announcement was made. It was the least we could do for the poor girl.

 **Corrie**

Tonight we were hosting a huge barbeque for the pack, celebrating the destruction of the vampire that had been stalking me. I still didn't really understand why Paul had decided to celebrate, given that it wasn't usually something the pack would do, but I just went with it. When Quil had shown up to collect me from class I was surprised and instantly worried to know that Paul was in danger. But not long after we got on the road to home he called me on my cell to let me know he wasn't far behind, and that he'd be stopping for meat at the butchers.

I was instantly flooded with relief and called up Kim and Leah to help me prepare the rest of the food. Emily was off cooking duty since she'd had little Sammy who not yet two years old. After Quil dropped me home he left to go pick up Claire. Knowing it was safe now I drove to the grocery and bought a whole heap of potatoes, mayo, drinks, burger buns and hot dog buns. I picked up Leah on the way back and we talked about what had happened.

"You can relax now, with all you've got going on you don't need to be stressed. It isn't good for the – it isn't good for you."

I looked at Leah from the corner of my eye. She was acting weird but I just let it go. Why was everyone suddenly so concerned about me being stressed or tired?

When we got the house I quickly put the largest pot I had on the stove and filled it with water to boil the potatoes and started to help Leah peel the skins. We talked about school and the fact that Leah would be starting next year once she'd save enough to get a place in Port Angeles. She and Leanne were going together and I was happy for them both. It would be good for them to have their own lives away from the pack for a while. I knew it would be hard for Leanne because of Benjamin but at least she could phase and run back whenever she needed to see him, it wasn't far by wolf speed.

A little while after Kim came and helped us with the potatoes, I heard the truck pull up and dumped everything to go meet Paul. I ran out the door and into his arms, almost causing him to drop the meat. He chuckled and held me tight nonetheless.

"I'm happy to see you too sweetheart, you feeling okay? You're not over-exerting yourself are you?"

I shook my head adamantly, feeling so relieved to have him home safely. "Thank you Paulie." My husband never ceased to amaze me with how devoted he was to me.

He looked down at me with my favorite lop-sided grin and shook his head. "No baby, thank _you_."

"For what? Attracting the living dead?"

Paul laughed and shook his head again. "Thank you for giving me all that I've ever wanted."

I furrowed my brows, not understanding why he was being so cryptic. I knew this was how he felt on a daily basis but something just didn't seem right. "Are you keeping something from me?" I asked.

"What? Baby no! I mean, not really? We'll talk later." He placed a placating kiss on my nose but it didn't work.

He was definitely keeping something from me, I knew he couldn't lie to his imprint. This was just plain weird. Now I'd be obsessing about it until he spilled the beans.

"Don't worry okay? Let's just get this party started!"

Jared came around the back of the truck hauling a bag of coals and lighter fluid, and leaned over to give me a quick kiss on the head.

They were both acting weird. Jared was never this affectionate.

I watched them walk around the house to the backyard and decided to just let it go temporarily. I went back to the cooking, chatting happily with Kim and Leah. My wolf was home and we were all safe from vampires for the time being. And it was summer! This was indeed a reason to celebrate.

Two hours later the meat was grilled and stacked in huge piles on the picnic table along with the potato salad, buns and condiments. Emily was resting comfortably with her feet up as Sam held their sleeping son with a goofy grin on his face the whole time. The rest of the wolves and imprints, except for Jake and Nessie who were in Alaska, were gathered around laughing and talking while music played in the background. Benjamin was up and down in between everyone, Leanne and Claire hot on his heels to keep him out of danger.

When it was time to eat I was ravenous. I piled my plate high of lamb, potato salad and a hot dog with all the fixings – even crushed barbeque chips which I simply loved. I wasn't sure if I could eat it all but I just wanted it so bad. I devoured the lamb and potato salad in record time, with Paul watching me excitedly the whole time. He seemed so proud to see me eat food, it was again quite weird. I rolled my eyes and told him to fetch himself a beer to give him something else to think about. I left the hot dog for last but after the first bite the scent of the relish made me put it down.

Suddenly, I felt disgusted by the strong taste and smell of vinegar.

"You okay?" Paul asked, rubbing my back with a worried expression.

"I dunno…something feels off…" I mumbled. My tummy rumbled uncomfortably and I knew that I could need a toilet at any second so I quickly ran inside and up the stairs to our private bathroom. I slammed the door wanting to be alone, but of course I could feel Paul just on the other side. The food suddenly came gushing right back out of my mouth and I was grateful that Paul was close, as he was now holding my hair back out of the way.

I hurled until there was nothing left, and even then my stomach still heaved. Paul sat me up on the bathroom counter and wiped my face with a cool washcloth and handed me some mouth wash to rinse the bad taste away. Afterwards he allowed me to lean on his chest to just recuperate, while stroking my hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry Paul, I'm sure it wasn't the food." I didn't want to offend him after he'd done such a great job on the meat.

"I'm sure it wasn't either."

"Oh really?" I peeked up at him. The way he said it was like he knew what it was.

"Babe, when's the last time you had your period?"

I stiffened against him, then sat back against the wall and looked him dead in the eye.

I could tell he wanted to smile but his eyes held worry.

I had to think about this question…when _was_ the last time I'd had my period?

A while ago…over a month ago… before we went to Seattle for Paul's birthday!

"Oh fudge, I'm pregnant aren't I? And you knew? Is that why everyone's been babying me?"

A guilty look passed my way and I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe this!" I hissed to myself. "I thought we were careful!" Served me right for rejecting birth control! I had a right to make sure that Paul was always being careful. I had to admit that we hardly used condoms since we were married. But he had repeatedly promised me to always pull out. Clearly he had slipped up at least once! And I would bet money that it was his birthday weekend.

"I'm sorry baby, I know it's not what you wanted. I noticed your scent change a couple days before I left for Oregon and Sam said that he knew Emily was pregnant when her scent changed. I just figured…"

I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Corrie I'm sorry, honest."

But I couldn't really be upset when he sounded so heartbroken. He knew I wasn't ready, but he was. He had been so tender with me when making love last night – despite my advances for something a little more on the passionate side. We hadn't seen each other in four days and I just wanted to drown my fears in sex – but he took his time, he didn't rush or go too hard even though I liked it. When he held me close in bed his hand was purposely on my stomach the whole night.

Paul loved this baby already.

"Oh Paulie," I fisted his t-shirt and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around his waist. How could I be upset with my mushy wolf? He loved me so much.

We were going to have our first child, a little human part of me and part of my soulmate. We were going to start a family.

Nothing else mattered except that. I now had a little person to love and keep safe, so did Paul. No wonder he had been so adamant about hunting down the vamp. No wonder the wolves were being so caring and protective – more than usual.

"I love you," I said to him, eagerly pulling him in for a peck on the lips. He instantly cupped my face with his warm hands.

"I love you too baby, both of you. I'm so happy, I just want you to be happy too. I promise you can still finish school, everything will be okay, we can do this, we can get help, my mother can stay with the baby, she doesn't need to work. I'll take care of us." He rattled on with both excitement and apprehension.

Trust my wolf to have it all figured out already – trust him to want to make this entire process as easy on me as possible. Could I ask for anything more? He wasn't to blame, I should have been more careful too. But this was meant to be and I suddenly wanted our baby more than anything else in the entire world. We could have been harmed if I hadn't seen that vampire and that thought alone chilled me.

"So I guess this was the real reason to celebrate huh?"

Paul nodded and grinned sheepishly. "That and I met a guy who's interested in seeing my work, he's got an estate in Oregon and does woodwork too. It's a big company maybe he wants to invest or something, he invited us to come visit his estate."

"Aw Paul that's wonderful news!" we hugged again, laughing quietly at all our good fortune.

We were truly blessed.

"But maybe we should take a test first before you go getting your hopes up Mr. Lahote," I added as an after-thought. We still needed to be sure.

"How about we just go to the clinic if it makes you feel better?" I knew that he was already pretty sure I was pregnant.

"Alright."

And two days later it was confirmed…we were about to be parents. I was six weeks along and had no idea how I would confess to my mother that I would be a mother at twenty-one years old. This was exactly what she didn't want for me. But I knew in my heart that everything happened for a reason, and I wouldn't be scared. This was Paul's child and there was nothing to be ashamed of. We were married and in love and this child would have an entire pack family to raise it and shower it with even more love.

And now, I couldn't wait for the next chapter to begin.


	53. Oh Baby

Chapter 51 – Oh Baby

No Copyright infringement intended on Stephenie Meyer's work!

 **Paul**

After twenty-six hours of labor my son was born on the 20th of January, a healthy 8 pound 5 ounce boy who looked just like me. Mom had been eager to bring out all of my old baby pictures to prove to us that little Tuari Paul – Ari for short – was my clone.

My son was perfect, ten fingers and ten toes, a head full of the softest raven hair and big brown eyes, but he was a crier. At only three months he craved constant attention and entertainment, and he was determined to suck his mother's tits dry once she was in his line of sight.

My poor baby had it rough. Not the new baby, MY baby, Corrine.

I hated to leave her every morning for work, but I had no choice. Ari was a handful and she was barely coping. She tried to hide it from me, but I could easily tell. She hardly smiled anymore, she hardly talked, ate or slept. She was always covered in Tuari's vomit, dressed shabbily in sweats and my old t-shirts because she had no time to look after herself. She'd even taken a scissors to her beautiful long hair and hacked it off because it got in her way. I'd never forget the day I came home and found it lying all over the bathroom floor – she hadn't even had the time to clean up because Ari had woken up from his nap. He was the king of twenty- minute cat naps. I remembered wanting to shout and scream at her for desecrating her beautiful locks that I loved so much but when I saw the determination on her face, the daring pout that said "Don't test me," I kept my feelings to myself. I'd had to accept that it was her choice, not mine, no matter how much I hated what she'd done.

The baby demanded so much of her and honestly, the guilt of pushing motherhood on my wife before she was ready, was killing me. It was killing US. We hardly spent any time together alone, we hardly had conversations that didn't involve the baby…we hardly made love and when we did, she wasn't in to it. She was always too tired and simply did it out of pity for me. And in turn I pitied her and myself. I tried to manage him when he woke up in the middle of the night but since he was breastfeeding, it was difficult not to wake her up too – Tuari refused to take the bottle. I felt as if the little brat knew exactly what he was doing sometimes, when he'd give me that cheeky smile after his tummy was satisfied. She'd hand him over to me on the bed and I'd burp him, change his diaper and rock him back to sleep. He slept in our room most nights even though there was the new crib I built him in his room.

All I could do was hope that this was just a phase, and that he'd soon settle down. For both our sakes. Not even little Benji was this much trouble. I hadn't seen him in a while since we couldn't manage the both of them at the same time while Ari was still so little.

"When he starts eating solid food he'll settle down man, at least, that's what Sam says," Jared said. We were at my house with Ari while Corrie went to the grocery store with Kim. I tried to at least do this for her so she wouldn't have to worry about the baby while shopping. He was fussy and impatient most times, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to handle his tantrums in public.

"In three fucking months? She'll divorce me by then Jare. I feel like a fucking asshole. She's miserable, she won't say it because she loves me and Ari, but I know she regrets getting pregnant," I mumbled, taking a swig of beer. Ari was lying on the play mat kicking and cooing at the little animals hanging down above him. Jared was the one playing with him while I just sat there pouring out my marital woes.

I loved my son to death, but a part of me resented the cute little bugger. I hated that feeling, and I could only imagine that what my wife felt was worse. Why did he have to be so difficult? We loved him so much, couldn't he just _chill?_

As if in protest of what I was thinking Ari started to fuss, his little bottom lip sticking out as he worked himself up to wail. I quickly grabbed the pacifier and stuffed it in his mouth but it shot right back out and flew across the room.

"Whoa! He's not having _that!"_ Jared giggled in amusement, and picked him up, setting Ari on his knees so he could bounce him. He was a good godfather to my son and I was happy to have his support whenever I needed it. Sam tried to help too but I still wasn't as close to him as I once had been.

"I'll get his bottle," I mumbled in defeat and dragged myself to the fridge. I heated it up a little and brought it back, silently praying that he'd take the damn nipple and not spit it all over the place. He honestly hated the rubber nipple. I couldn't blame him, fuck, _nothing_ was better than Corrie's. I hadn't tasted her rosy nipples in three months myself.

 _Ugh,_ I groaned just thinking about her body. I wanted to fuck her hard, I just wanted to let loose and ravish her. Her figure had snapped back and she looked just as hot as she did before her baby bump grew, but she had no sexual desire these days, not even the imprint could rouse her. I had reverted to masturbating in the shower most nights just to give myself relief.

I handed Jared the bottle and fastened the bib around my son's neck. I would let him give it a try since Ari seemed to like him so much. Ari fussed as he sucked on the nipple, crying and gulping in between. I held my breath as I watched him wrestle with it. After five minutes he had spit out half of it but had drunk quite a bit as well. When he started to wail louder Jared gave up and apologetically held him up to me.

"It's okay, he drank more than he would have if I had given it to him," I told my best friend reassuringly. "Come on baby boy, burp for Daddy." I cooed into my son's ear and kissed his hair as I positioned him on my shoulder. I drew in a deep breath of his baby scent as he routed around and tried to suck on my skin. Grammie Redbird had insisted on making all natural lotions and oils for his skin and diaper area so he always smelled like sweet herbs and peppermint. We used her lavender oil for his bed time to calm him down which worked okay for the first few hours he slept at night.

In fifteen minutes the baby was in a fresh diaper and fast asleep against my bare chest but I dared not put him down lest he wake up again looking for Mama's breast. She still hadn't come back with the shopping.

Jared turned the channel to a boxing match. I had one coming up in a month so I was always game to watch so that I could learn the styles of my opponents. I had won fifty grand last month but I was preparing for a fight that could win me a quarter mill if I won. _IF_ I won? I was undefeated. Lawrence wanted me to box full time but I didn't want to, I couldn't spend so much time away from home. I was in high demand and had agents emailing me and begging to take over from Laurence but I wasn't interested. I was in this for the money, not really the glory. It was nice to be semi-famous as I often had free gear sent to my house but I didn't care about that, boxing was just a means of providing for my family and the pack. It would require too much training and flying all over the country. I only boxed when it was someone I really wanted to beat or if the money was good.

The money had helped me finish the warehouse and Billy and I had been able to secure all the wood we needed from Mr. Sheridan in Oregon. The old man had given us a huge discount as he and Billy had hit it off. We had finally arranged a meeting for him to tour the Rez back when Corrie was still newly pregnant. Once a month Sheridan sent a car to collect both Billy and Charlie so they could spend the weekend fishing at his cabin. The Sheridans owned a private jet and even had staff to prepare the fish into gourmet foods. Jake and I had been to one trip but never again because I didn't like leaving Corrie and Ari behind. She didn't think he was old enough for such a trip.

Billy and I were in the process of setting up a logging company in La Push as well. There used to be one but it had shut down a few years back when old Johnnie Whalesong died. His sons were drunks and had run the business to the ground. They couldn't pay their workers or fix the trucks when they broke down. Sam was helping with that and I had given him the money for him and Emily to start a bakery and a construction business. It was helping other residents find good jobs too, so I was happy to help. Plus Corrie and I had more money than we needed so it didn't take anything for me to help out. Jared's plumbing and household maintenance was blooming as well. He even had a few guys over in Forks working for him.

All around, everybody was benefiting from my kick-boxing money. Leah and Leanne were in college, Jake, Embry and Quil had their car garage and the younger pups would be going to college once they graduated high school. I honestly didn't think I'd be this guy, the one to extend myself so much to everyone around me, but it felt good to do good for others. The Rez once saw me as a bad guy, a troublemaker, but now I was respected and even had a seat on the Council along with Sam.

Everything around me was good except my marriage and because of that, life sucked. I loved Corrie so much I just wanted to make her happy. But I felt as though she wouldn't let me.

Finally we heard the minivan I had gotten for her, pull into the garage. Jared hopped up and went out to bring in the bags.

"Hey Paul," Kim said as she walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey," I said quietly so as to not disturb my pup.

"Aww he's asleep? He's so cute."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Where's Corr?" I wasn't smelling her scent or hearing her voice.

Kim's face fell.

"What happened Kim?" I immediately felt anxious.

"She uh, said she needed some time alone before she came back home."

"What?!" I sat up, not caring that I jostled Tuari too harshly. He erupted into a startled cry, but I didn't care, I just handed him over to Kim's outstretched arms. "Where did she go?" I demanded as she started to pat his back and bounce him around in a circle. Of course it wasn't working, the only thing that would settle him now was breast.

"I-I don't know. She didn't say. I left her at the grocery."

"Fuck!" I swore. She was leaving me! Corrie was fucking leaving me? I couldn't believe it yet I had been waiting on it to happen for the last month since she got worse.

"Paul calm down, she'll come back she just needed some time to relax I think. She's stressed."

"What did she say to you?" I begged, pulling a t-shirt over my head and looking for my shoes and keys.

"That she just needed a couple hours without Tuari latched onto her body? She's tired Paul."

I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes and quickly squeezed them shut with two fingers. This couldn't be happening.

"Bro, stop panicking, just let her be. If she doesn't come back by tonight we'll go look for her. Maybe you should just give her what she wants."

"And then what happens if a vampire finds her again? What if she gets on a fucking plane and I never see her again?"

"She wouldn't do that Paul! You know that!" Kim scolded. Her knuckle was in Tuari's mouth and he was sucking hard but whimpering. The yelling wasn't helping him settle back down.

I felt like a failure as a father and as a husband. Feeling dejected I went to the kitchen and heated up another bottle of breastmilk. Corrie still pumped and kept them on hand even though Ari hated it. Our philosophy was that someday he'd give in and stop fussing all the time. I brought it back and handed it to Kim which she took happily as she positioned herself in the rocker Billy had given to Corrie as a gift.

"I need to go find her, can you stay here for a while?" I asked, my eyes brimming with hope and pain.

"Of course Paul. Jared will put away the groceries and we'll order some food."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'll still call Mom to come over, she can handle him when he gets too fussy." My mother was really good with Ari, but I think it upset Corrie that she was too helpful sometimes, so Mom didn't push to come over too much. Even Julia had warned me that new mothers liked to feel efficient and didn't appreciate too much grandma help, but clearly my wife was just being plain stubborn now. She was running herself ragged by refusing help during the day when I was at work.

This had to stop or else I'd lose her – if I hadn't already.

God, where could she be?

I kissed my son goodbye and on my way out the house I called my mother and explained the situation to her, ordering her to pack some things so that she could spend a few days. I had opened a bank account for her so she could stop working, so now my mother spent most of her days with her boyfriend Bob. There was no way she'd say no to me, and quickly agreed to get over to the house as soon as possible.

I drove to the grocery store but Corrie wasn't anywhere on the outside so I kept going. I tried to tune into the imprint but I wasn't sure if it was my pain and upset that I was feeling more than hers. I drove down to the beach but it was freezing out so I didn't think that she'd really be out there in that harsh cold air. Still I checked but I didn't catch her scent. I called Julia and Emily but they hadn't seen her. Julia advised me to call Grammie and I did, praying that she'd know something.

 _"She's here, Paul. She's upstairs asleep in Leanne's room."_

I sighed in relief, my body suddenly feeling weak as the tension rolled off my shoulders. I told my imprint's grandmother I'd been there soon and got back into the truck. But I didn't start it up and drive off immediately. She deserved to rest a little longer despite how much I wanted to hold her in my arms. I needed to think about this, about my next move. Things had to change between us if we were to survive the first year of parenthood. We had to learn how to balance things with a baby.

Sam had warned me months ago that shit would change once the baby was born, but I had no idea how serious it would be. All I wanted was MY Corrie back. I wanted to see her smiling, I wanted to see her relaxed and laughing with our son in her arms, I wanted her to want me. I wanted her to look like herself again, I wanted her to trust in me again. I just wanted her love.

I missed her. I ached for her.

I started up the truck and headed to the Quik Mart where I bought some flowers and one other thing that I hoped would show her that I cared. I filled up on gas then headed over to the Redbird house. This summer would be four years since we got married here. I parked and picked up the flowers and the plastic bag and headed up the steps. Grammie was waiting for me with a sympathetic smile. She opened her arms and I stepped into her warm embrace. She smelled like milk and lavender like always.

"It'll be okay son, she's alright. You just need to give her time, she'll come around."

"She needs to stop being difficult Grammie, she won't let anyone help her, but she can't do this on her own."

"I know, and I agree. Just find a way to make her see reason okay?"

I nodded firmly and started up the stairs. I remembered the day of our wedding when I had entered this same bedroom to calm her down before the wedding. I would do anything to make my wife happy, I could only hope that she'd let me this time.

I pushed open the door as quietly as possible. It was dark inside and I could make out her body curled into a ball beneath the covers. Her breathing was slow and steady meaning she was still asleep. I set the flowers and bag down on the desk and gently slipped beneath the covers, spooning her back with my body. My wolf heat no doubt filtered through her skin causing Corrie to stir.

"Mmmm, Paul?" she mumbled, confused and half-asleep.

"It's me babe," I whispered into her ear before kissing it. With tasting her scent the lust erupted in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't control the wood that stiffened in my pants.

"Where's the baby?" she asked, more awake.

"He's home don't worry, everything's okay."

"He must be hungry, my breasts are rock hard."

"Shhhh, don't worry about that, he had a bottle."

She grunted in a way that said, "Yeah right."

"Corrie, look at me," I turned her head gently with my fingertips, causing her to turn over so that we were face to face. We silently stared into each other's eyes and I could see how tired she was, how scared. "I'm sorry baby," I finally said.

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything. I know you weren't ready, I should have been more careful."

Corrie shook her head and grabbed my hand with hers. "No Paulie. It's not about me being ready or not. Being a mother is just harder than I thought it would be."

"Because you're trying to do everything on your own babe! And it has to stop. I made Mom quit her job so that you'd have help but you keep pushing her away Corr. You can't continue to do that anymore. Even if she just helps with the laundry and the house work and the cooking, let her do it!"

"I'm sure Ruth didn't have anyone to help her back when you were a baby! Neither did my mom and she had five kids! I should be able to handle one baby on my own, Paul. Any good mother would."

I sighed in annoyance and shook my head. "You're not them, you don't need to be. You're a good mother but you're hurting yourself. And I'm not _suggesting_ anymore baby, you're letting Mom help whether or not you want her to."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. "You're not listening Paul, I don't need her to be there."

"And you're not listening to ME. I need you back Corrine, you're my wife and you won't even talk to me let alone touch me! I miss YOU, I want YOU back. I love you so much and I feel like you're going to walk away. Do you have any idea how much you scared me when you didn't come home? I can't lose you anymore than I already have." The tears came then and I made no move to stop them, I needed to let them flow this time. I needed her to understand that I was suffering just as much as she was.

Corrie swiped the tears away as her own started to fall too. "I miss you too Paulie, I'm so sorry. I feel like such a failure." A sob escaped her throat and I pulled her against my chest so that she could let it go freely. We both needed a good cry. Life was hard.

"But you're not, trust me you're not. I just want to make this easier for you babe, just let me try. You're a great mother to our son, but you have to take care of yourself too. You need time for yourself, if you didn't you wouldn't be here right now just to take a nap."

"I know." She admitted quietly after a few moments of sniffling and wiping her nose in my shirt.

"I told Mom to stay over for a few days to help you get back on your feet. Promise me you'll let her help you this time, okay? We'll arrange some type of schedule once you feel better and get enough rest." She nodded into my chest. "Promise me you'll rest, babe."

"I promise."

"Good." I smiled and kissed her forehead, feeling a little more hopeful that things would be alright. I ran my hand through her hair, feeling miserable when it fell away so quickly because she had chopped it all off. "I also want you to take a day and go to Port Angeles or Seattle."

"Why?" she asked, peering up at me.

"Because you need a proper hair cut. I want you to get pampered while you're at it. I'll call Nana and get her to book the spa reservations. You deserve to feel beautiful and smell sweet."

Corrie groaned. "I'll never hear the end of it when she sees me."

"Good, then maybe you won't pull such a stupid stunt again." I kissed her quickly on the forehead again so that she'd know I wasn't trying to be mean.

Corrie sighed. "I admit…it was a fit of madness that made me do it. I was just so overwhelmed, Ari wouldn't stop crying. And I just felt so frustrated and I just wanted a bath but I couldn't leave him, he wouldn't sleep. I searched everywhere for a headband and when I couldn't find it, I dunno, I just snapped. I was so ashamed after I calmed down and Ari finally went to sleep, I knew you'd be upset. I'm sorry."

"I know baby, I'm sorry too…but sometimes, maybe we should let him cry it out. Take the bath when you need to. Put him in his car seat so he can still see you. I dunno, something's gotta give, maybe we spoil him too much."

"He's a little baby, he can't be spoiled Paul. He just likes to be held so he can look around."

"He's anything but little," I joked. Our son was a solid 19 pounds already, he was HUGE.

"I guess I need to try the bottle more too."

"Yeah. I'm happy that he's not on that disgusting formula, but he needs to get used to the bottle. Let Mom and I feed him during the day and you can nurse him at night, that way you can get more sleep and it would help you feel better, less drained….and that way maybe you'd have time for me at night." I added the last part tentatively hoping she'd understand.

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you Paul. I just don't feel very sexy these days, I either smell like vomit or I'm exhausted. But I miss you."

"I really miss you too baby. I want you so much," I murmured, brushing her hair behind her ear before I planted a kiss to her lips.

Corrie reached up and cupped my jaw, keeping me connected to her and the kiss deepened. She moaned a little and I took that as my cue that she was aroused. I broke away reluctantly and reached over for the bag I had brought with me. I pulled out the box and waved it in front of her face causing Corrie to giggle.

"You came prepared I see," she pointed to the box of condoms.

"Well no, not really, I bought these to prove to you that I wouldn't make any more mistakes."

"Our son is not a mistake okay? Stop worrying. I just don't want any more babies for a while."

"Neither do I," I chuckled.

"Well then, crack one open and let's get down to business," she smiled seductively, setting my soul on fire.

Shit, she didn't have to tell me twice! I did as my wife commanded and then quickly rolled on top of her, careful not to press against her full lactating breasts, and moved my way down her neck, sucking gently. Corrie tugged the waist of my pants down and I did the same for her, sliding her underwear off as well. I wasted no time entering her. I had to stop for a second because it felt so good that I would cum way too fast. She moved slowly against me and I fought the urge to growl. The last thing we needed was for Grammie to hear us.

I took my time, savoring the feel of my wife despite the muted sensitivity of the condom - Her warmth, her sweetness that I had been craving. I had missed the sensation of our bodies becoming one. "I love you," I said, just before I came.

"I love you too Paul, always."

I looked her in the eyes for reassurance, and though she was clearly still tired, Corrie smiled reassuringly at me and I felt whole again.

"I promise I'll listen this time, okay? I'll accept more help."

I nodded and pecked her on the lips as we tidied ourselves up and remade the bed.

I held out the flowers to her which she gladly accepted with a blush before burying her nose in them. "They're beautiful honey."

"Not as beautiful as you."

After sharing one more kiss I clasped her free hand in mine and held on tight, drawing her to my side where Corrie Lahote belonged.

"Now let's go home baby."

 **Hey everyone, I know it's been a while, I have 3/4 of the sequel finished but I admit to not connecting to it like I did with this fanfic. I honestly can't decide if it's good or not. I actually wrote TWO versions of it. But I missed writing and posting so i wrote this chapter this evening. Hope you like it. I still have to decide what I'm going to do about the sequel, i hope i can get it done. otherwise i might still post chapters here when the spirit moves me. still love my paul and corrie.**


	54. Sequel to How Hard I Try is Up

Hi everyone, thanks for reading, following and favoriting How Hard I Try. As my first attempt at fanfiction it means a lot. Just to let you know the sequel is finally up so please check it out - To Whom I Belong.

here is the summary page

TO WHOM I BELONG

Rated M for sexual and adult content – inappropriate language and the mention of suicide and cannabis.

Sequel to How Hard I Try.

This is Embry's, Valerie's, Corrine's and Paul's world twenty years later, a story about the new generation of teen wolves and imprints. Some of the old pack has moved away but the Uleys, Lahotes, Atearas and Camerons are still on the Reservation with their children.

OC-OC: Jace Montgomery and Phoenix Lahote.

Jace Montgomery is a troubled yet good-natured eighteen year old who has always known he was different from his family in L.A. He's clearly Native American but he has no clue who his real father is. In the last year of high school he becomes ill and violent, and after a night of stupidity his mother sends him to La Push to stay with her best friend's family on their estate. Jace's life will never be the same again once he meets the Quileute wolf pack and finds out who his father is. Will he find himself and at the same time, find love? Meet Embry Call's son!

Phoenix Lahote was once a fun-loving happy teenager until she lost her best friend and boyfriend, Avery Uley. She's stuck in a very dark place since his death a year ago, unable to accept that he really is gone. And now everyone wants her to move on, but she can't. She's trapped in a world of memories, she resents everyone who tells her to move on and she resents the newbie of the pack who just won't leave her alone. Will love heal her or take her life? Meet Paul Lahote's daughter!

Jace – Embry and Valerie's son (18 September)

Sammy (20), Avery (17), Josie (17) Matthew (12), Lissa (9) – Sam and Emily's

Phoenix (17), Tuari (19), Ruth (10) – Corrie and Paul's

Destiny (16), Hunter and Asher (13) – Jared and Kim's

Eddie (13), Will (11), Sarah (6), unborn twins – Jacob's and Nessie's

Benjamin (23) – Amy's son, Paul's "adopted" son, Leanne's imprint.

Playlist

Just some songs that I listened to while writing this Fic:

Verve – Bittersweet symphony

Rogue wave – Eyes

Oasis – Wonderwall

Alex G – Sarah

The Flys – Got You Where I want You

Coldplay – Yellow, In My Place, Clocks, Lost, The Scientist, Fix You

Band of Horses – Funeral, No One's Gonna Love You

U2 – With or Without You

Bon Iver – Roslyn, Holocene

Fleet Foxes – White Winter Hymnal

Grizzly Bear - Slow Life.

Lykke Li – Possibility

Amadou, Mariam and the Magic Numbers – All I Believe In

Anya Marina - Satellite Heart

Sia - My Love

Chet Faker – I'm Into You

Counting Crows – Colorblind

Sam Smith - Stay With Me

REM - Everybody Hurts

Damien Rice - The Blower's Daughter

 **AN** : Well, I promised a sequel to How Hard I Try and believe me I have tried HARD to deliver. I wrote this fic over about three times, even totally changing it up on the fourth try, but abandoned that and went back to my second idea. I am honestly not sure how you will receive this given that I didn't get much reviews for the first fic but I decided, "F%$k it!" I'm just gonna post it and see what happens - after all that work I owed it to myself! Plus I like to live up to my word so if I promised a sequel I will deliver.

BE WARNED I like ANGST and DRAMA so if you want something sweet and fluffy all the time this ain't for you! That's just not how I roll. I like real life problems and realistic characters who are going through drama with their family and friends and who have to find their way. But I promise that after the first twenty chapters there will be warm and fuzzy moments intermixed with the drama lol. Honestly, even though it was not intended, I think this fic ended up being like New Moon in many ways. I certainly listened to the soundtrack as I wrote. So thanks for sticking with me and I really really really hope you like To Whom I Belong. I am not quite done yet but I am down to the last chapters.

Positive reviews please! PLEASE!


End file.
